Princess Gohan
by tiddlestide
Summary: DBZ What If, AU. What if Gohan was born Female, follow Gohan in her adventures through life, trying to find herself and control her powers. Slight AU, Mostly just my take on if Gohan was born Female.
1. Chapter 1

_This may not be a new Idea and I took the first few chapters from ivythehobbit's 'The Girl Named Gohan' which hadn't been updated since 2014, and ZeldaElric's 'the great Saiyagirl' not updated since 2015 and fell in love with their build ups to the main stories (that never went further in story) and giving some background to the differences in Gohan's life growing up a girl. So, if you had read their versions which are just the build-up/history then you'll notice a lot of similarities as they are practically the same up till the start of the high school part. I just expanded on the scenes a bit. I tried PMing them both as I didn't want to seem like I was trying to steal their ideas, I just really wanted to see how the story would develop as it has been stuck in my head for weeks, so here I am._

_This is a 'what if' Gohan was born a girl. No pairing yet, Though Chi-Chi still over protective is a bit OOC as she isn't as annoying (I hope) as canon. _

**_I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or DBS all rights to the companies that own them and Akira Toriyama._**

**Year 757, May 18th**

Goku paced outside the door to their bedroom, He was worried from hearing all the screams, but whenever he went to open the door the women inside with his wife would just yell at him to get out. He really didn't understand why. He just wanted to help, it was in his nature.

Goku was happy about one thing, at least he didn't have to be waiting in the hospital. His father in-law the Ox King had arranged to have midwifes and a doctor come out to their house to deliver the baby after it was shown in one of those scans thingies that the baby had a tail just like he did, Chi-Chi thought it best for a home birth.

Goku was nervous to meet his son, that's what the doctor said it was last time they checked, but Goku didn't trust doctors. How could someone smile while stabbing you with a needle and still be considered a good person.

After what felt like days but was really just hours the screaming stopped.

"Mr Son? You may come in and see your wife now." The midwife said peaking her head around the door and slowly opening it up for Goku to enter. Goku in a frazzled daze just nodded and entered.

Making his way to the bed his wife looked up and gave her husband a tired smile.

"Do you want to hold your Daughter?"

"Mm-my d-daughter…? But the doctors said it was a boy." Never thinking about having an offspring before or knowing anything about children and babies Goku was suddenly terrified at the prospect of this tiny little bundle of person was part him and entirely dependent on him.

Chi-Chi amused by Goku's expression of uncertainty while looking at the baby gently tried to hand her over. Goku on the other hand took a step back putting his hand behind his back with a scared look replacing his confused one.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Chi, what if I hurt her? She's so tiny." Goku meekly said. The idea that this little person getting hurt scared him more than anything he had ever known, considering all the adventures he had been on, yet he still couldn't understand why he was so nervous about this baby.

"It's okay I know you wouldn't hurt her, cause it our job to protect her. I trust you Goku." Slowly Goku came forward and softly as he could picked up the little bundle. "I know the doctors said She was going to be a boy, but I'm kind of excited about it being a little girl. She will be smart like her mother strong and independent like her father..." Chi-Chi continued rambling. Goku wasn't listening anymore as he was too busy staring at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Slowly the baby opened her eyes and Goku was struck at seeing eyes that matched his staring straight back at him.

"She looks a lot like you" Goku all but whispered. At that moment the baby smiled and her tail which had been wiggling its way out of the confines of the blanket, wrapped its self around his wrist while her hand grabbed his finger that was wriggling in front of her. "And strong too." Goku observed.

Chi-Chi had noticed she wasn't being listened to, a few minutes earlier and was just watching the two together Goku had said it so quietly she almost missed it. Smiling at the statement though thinking she looked more like Goku than herself, she was more than glad at seeing Goku adjusting to the idea of being a father and adjusting to this new life they have built for themselves.

* * *

**Two weeks Later**

The small family were sitting around the crib along with Chi-Chi's father the Ox-king while the baby laid happily in the crib staring at the big green dragon and orange balls the floated above her.

"So… What's her name?" Ox-King asked nervously.

"We haven't decided yet," Chi-Chi sighed frustrated, "It's been 2 weeks and we can't keep calling her 'baby'! But she and Goku didn't like the name I picked out. Even if it would be perfect for a royal baby such as she, if she chooses to take the throne."

"Calling her 'Einsteinetta' is just too weird Chi-Chi and she cries every time she hears it." Goku exclaimed, proving his point the baby in the cradle started whimpering.

"She didn't like 'Bulma' either," Chi-Chi replied. "Dad, didn't you say you had a list of names made?" Chi-Chi was getting desperate and noticed the bag with a scroll hanging out of it.

The Ox-King noticed his daughter eyes on the scroll and swiftly pushed it back into the bag, laughing nervously, "uh, you guys said I was having a Grandson, so I only made up names for boys."

"They can't be that bad for girls let's hear 'em" Goku was still a little put off that his wife and baby didn't like the name 'Bulma' He thought it was a great name as it was his best/first friends name.

At Ox's refusal to say any of the ones he came up with Chi-Chi growled in frustration. "Well we aren't leaving the room today until we decide on a name."

*Gasp* "But it's almost lunch time!" Goku did not like the idea of missing lunch.

"Too bad Goku, we can't leave the heir to the Ox Kingdom as nameless. The officials have been hounding Daddy to address the crowds since the day she was born, we can't keep putting it off. They won't leave us alone until we do!" Chi-Chi all but yelled at him.

Hours when by with random names being shouted out and the baby crying at every one. Goku was staring at the little baby in the crib, one of his favourite things to do when he wasn't training or eating, when suddenly a loud rumble was heard, sheepishly Goku turned around to the exasperated faced of his wife and father in-law.

"Honestly Goku, it's barely been a few hours since breakfast, however, did Gohan manag…" Chi-Chi was cut off by the gasp from her father, who was pointing at the baby as Goku picked her up.

Testing a theory, he had Goku said "Gohan?" and smiled when the baby laughed once more. "Gohan!" Goku cheered as he swung the little baby around with her tail swishing excitedly from side to side.

The Ox-King sighed in relief. "Thank Kami, we finally found a name, now the court officials will get off my back."

Chi-Chi shook her head, a little upset at her daughter having quiet the masculine name but couldn't fault it, as Gohan seemed all to happy with the name and she is the one going to live with it for the rest of her life. As she was grabbing the forms for the birth certificate to make her name officially Son Gohan, she decided to add a could of extra 'middle names' including Einsteinetta for when she would eventually be Coronated if she decides she wants to change.

* * *

**Four years later, Year 761, October**

Goku Jumped from the Nimbus cloud landing in front of his friends that had gathered at Kame house for their usual couple year gathering, "Hi guys!" Goku greeted everyone, drawing all occupants to outside the house to greet their old friend.

"Hi Goku, and small child with Goku…." Krillin, a short bald martial artist along, stammered when he noticed the small child being held in Goku's arms.

Bulma, a very pretty blue hair scientific engineering genius, being first to regain composure after the shock of seeing Goku with a small child asked, "Who's the kid Goku? You into babysitting now or something?"

Goku couldn't help but laugh at their faces, truthfully Goku never thought about being a father himself, not surprising no one else ever did too. Placing Gohan on the ground he introduced her, "Guys meet my daughter, Gohan. Isn't she cute?"

Once again the group were shocked speechless, Bulma couldn't get over how cute she was her facial features were a nice blend of her mother and fathers, she appeared to have her father spiky hair in the front like a fringe though a little more tamed in the back with soft wisps of hair coming off of it down to her shoulders and a beanie with the 4 star ball on top, wearing a traditional Chinese outfit similar to her moms in the 23rd Boudoki only in greens and pale pinks that brought out her onyx eyes so like her fathers, with tights on underneath. With a little nudge from her father, Gohan bowed and softly greeted the adults in front of her just like her mother had taught her. "Hello, my names Gohan, nice to meet you all."

Still in a state of shock Bulma, Krillin and Master Roshi also bowed as it seemed the only thing to do.

Off to the side Gohan noticed Turtle and went to go pat him. She registered that her dad was answering questions about her tail but wasn't paying much attention as Turtle was more interesting.

Krillin coming up beside her asked "So, Gohan how old are you?"

"Uh I'm 4 and a half." She replied holding up 4 fingers to prove it.

"So… What are you into?" Krillin asked still unsure of how to talk to a child.

"I like reading, watching daddy train, sometimes he shows me things when mummy isn't watching," Gohan whispered to Krillin like it was a big secret making him giggle, "also mummy teaches me schooling, I really like maths, algebra is quiet fun lately."

Krillin not sure what to say to the second part floored that this adorably cute kid was probably smarter than him and is more than a quarter his age, making him think if it wasn't for the tail he would question if it was Goku's.

Krillin was about to ask more questions of Gohan when suddenly a huge power come roaring towards them yelling something about carrots.

Unsure what was happening Krillin tried to usher Gohan into the house while signalling Bulma to follow her in, with great difficulty, she picked up on the end of the conversation between her father and the stranger calling himself Goku's brother. "… Part of an ancient warrior race from the planet Vegeta, join me in eradicating the life forms on this weak planet and maybe you can redeem yourself Kakarot for not following your orders!" The man with spiky hair past his butt and Armour with a brown fur belt demanded.

"Who's Kakarot? I'm Goku, Son Goku, protector of Earth." Goku yelled back studying the stranger in front of him, noticing some similarities between them.

"You, really don't remember anything about who you really are? You were sent here the destroy all life on this miserable planet so that it could be sold for a high price. This should have been accomplished years ago with the use of the full moon."

"What has the moon got to do with me or the destroying all life on Earth? How could I be an Alien?"

"What? How could you not know?! Did you hit your head or something?"

"It's all true Goku." Master Roshi, the old man with glasses and a Hawaiian shirt, softly told the group, "When Gohan found you he told me about how he found you in a pod that had flashed through the sky and crashed the night before. He told me that he found a baby in the pod and decided to take you home with him, but you were wild and unnaturally strong for a baby, the only time you seemed to calm down was when Gohan would practice his kata, one day while out for a walk you fell from his basket into a deep ravine breaking your head. Gohan worried if you would survive, eventually you woke up and were the happy innocent little boy we all met." Master Roshi finished his story to the rest of the group.

While the old fool was explaining, Radditz was getting seriously impatient just wanting to finish his task and return to the other Saiyans. Out the corner of his eye he noticed a little girl hugging the leg of his brother, when she spoke up about her daddy leaving her, he noticed her tail. Suddenly an idea came to mind, she may be a half breed but is the only female with Saiyan blood that Radditz had ever seen, if he can't bring his brother back with him maybe a female for the prince after she ages up a bit, might be a nice consolation prize. Having both would be better. With that in mind Radditz spoke up, "enough of this! You obviously need some persuading as I can clearly see you've decided to reproduce with these weaklings." Swiping Gohan from Goku's leg quicker than any of them stop, "Bring me 100 bodies by tomorrow sunrise right here or you'll never see your daughter again and I will still blow up this planet."

Goku not wanting to let his Daughter go dashed at Radditz to retrieve Gohan however Radditz was a lot quicker and punched Goku so hard he keeled over "No! Gohan!" Goku wheezed.

* * *

Gohan herself could only think of how scared she was and couldn't help crying the whole way till her uncle dropped her on the ground by a giant crater.

"Shut up kid! Before I give you something to really cry about!" Radditz demanded.

The tone he used made Gohan immediately stop her loud crying though continued to whimper unable to stop herself. Eventually she found her voice "Why are you doing this mister?" She asked very shyly.

"It's who we are, our job, as Saiyans we were very good at it. You may be a disgrace to our race being a half breed, but it will be your job too, whether your father comes or not." He gruffly replied.

At the thought of leaving the planet and without her father Gohan couldn't stop herself from crying even more. After about 10 minutes of this Radditz snapped "Gah! I can't stand that crying! That's it!" Radditz picked up Gohan by her shirt and threw her into his space pod closing the door and finally having some peace. "Now that it's quiet and I don't have to worry about this thing from running away time to find something to eat." As Radditz went to leave the crater he sensor started going off.

"A high-power level close by… Within 50 meters? That can't be right." Radditz mused confused by the reading. Looking around scanning the area with his scouter landing on his pod the power he was picking up had stopped rising and was now sitting at 750. "This thing must be broken no way could a child have a power level of 750! Kakarots power was barely 330." Radditz went to turn off his scouter presuming it was broken when it beeped again alerting him to two power levels coming towards him one of them at 330 and the other at 310. "Hmm, 330 that's Kakarots level so if it isn't broken then that must mean that this little girl's power really is up at 750. That's higher than most elites when they are kids." Radditz mused to himself while waiting for his brother and quest to arrive.

It took Gohan over 10 minutes to get her crying under control again and tried to stop the whimpering. '_Why are there so many bad people in the world, Gohan thought trying to make sense of her day so far, This, isn't the fun adventure daddy promised me, turns out I'm an alien so my tail isn't normal like what mummy and daddy always told me. And this man wants to kill my mummy and our friends and take daddy and me away. I can't let that happen, I must think of a way out. I shouldn't touch these buttons as I can't read what they do. Man, I'm getting hungry…'_

After a few minutes of trying to think of a way out Gohan heard voices outside, one was the gruff voice of her so-called uncle the other she didn't know though also was quite deep and gruff sounding, the third was her DAD! Her Daddy had come to save her, finding her voice "DADDY! Daddy help!"

She couldn't hear much of what was going on inside the pod but heard her dad reply, "I'll get you out as soon as I can my monkey princess, you just continue to be a good girl and let daddy fight!" Hoping the use of his nickname for her would ease some of the fear he could feel coming from the pod.

Having full faith in her father Gohan sat back down trying to listen to the sounds outside and piece together what was going on. At some point while focusing so hard on the battle out side she started to sense the individuals and could almost make out what they were doing and who each power belonged to, the highest one was her uncle he's had a dark aura to it not full evil but very little good. The other had a lighter feel to it only a little bit of malus in their power and was currently around the next strongest though it was getting steadily weaker. The third she hoped was her father's energy as that one had a bright aura to it that made her feel warm inside when she focused on it though that one was weakest at the moment. Suddenly the bright energy started to drop quickly it wasn't until she heard her father's cries of pain that she realised her father was being hurt a lot if that aura she felt from him was any indication. She had to do something. Pounding on the glass calling for her daddy not able to stand the sound of her fathers cries Gohan got desperate. Suddenly her world went white and Gohan last thought was of intense anger at the man who called himself her uncle.

Radditz was enjoying torturing his baby brother while the green person stood to the side and watched unable to help, he knew they were weak but after the first few attacks that had raised their power levels to over 1000's he was getting annoyed. Getting his frustration at the waste this trip turned out to be, on his brother, Radditz almost missed his scouter going off at a power level rising to 1370, looking first to the green man and seeing him stationary and staring at the crater Radditz turned his head to see his space pod exploding and a angry little girl with a white aura around her emerge from the crater. The one fact he focused on was her eyes, blinded by rage were pure white with no pupil. "GET AWAY FROM MY DADDY!" The child yelled. Charging up her power as much as she could charged at her 'uncle' headbutting him right in the chest smashing his armour completely even managing to have shards of armour cut into his skin and throwing him yards away from her floored father, creating a massive skid crater on his landing. Struggling to his feel after a few moments while trying to get his breath back Radditz felt a twinge of fear that a child has such power. "H-how she is barely 6 cycles old. She destroyed my armour!" he told himself.

He soon noticed her power had dropped to below 400 as she tried to get her father to get up. Furious a child could do such damage to him he stalked towards her, "You! You damaged me and destroyed my armour you will pay for this!" Radditz lifted his hand and hit her across the face so hard it knocked her out.

Goku watching all this happen the rage in him grew, _no one knocks my daughter out!_ He thought to himself summoning all his energy he leaped up and grabbed Radditz in a bear hug from behind immobilizing him. "Piccolo! Do the beam again! Quick! My ribs are shattered I won't be able to hold him for long!" Goku yelled to his companion.

Piccolo up until this stage had just been watching waiting for the right time to strike, was utterly stunned by these events, this child had such potential imagine what he could do if he took her and trained her. Hearing Gokus shouts Piccolo charge up his strongest attack once more, "Goku! Are you sure you will die with him!" Not that he really cared it was practically two birds one stone but something in him compelled him to ask.

"Yes! It's the only way to have peace to protect my daughter! Hurry!" Goku yelled back with no fear in his voice.

"Special Beam Cannon… Fire!" Shooting the beam as close as he could it the centre of the chest piercing both men cleanly through.

Once piccolo assessed the situation, he noticed both men still alive though barely.

"What a waste of a Saiyan sacrificing himself" Radditz coughed.

"I wouldn't say that, I bet he will be alive again within the week." Piccolo replied. At Radditz pained and confused face Piccolo went on to explain the Dragon balls to him.

At this Radditz couldn't help but weakly laugh. "The other 2 Saiyans will be here within the year. Now that they know about this power, my scouter is also a transmitter they know everything that has happened. Including the fact of the last Saiyan female. No one is safe yet" Radditz managed to cough out before dying.

Goku had heard all this along with his friends that had landed right before Radditz started talking. As his friends rushed to him Promising to collect all the balls Goku managed to tell them about the 2 other he had at home along with the 4-star ball that was on Gohan's hat. "Look after… my girl… for me till I come back." Goku weakly said before fading away completely.

"What happened, where did he go?!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Bet it was Kami's doing, as you all know about the other Saiyans coming for us, I suggest you don't slack off. Also, I'm taking the kid." Piccolo told the group with a flick of his finger Gohan's unconscious body rose into the air from Bulmas grasp and into his arms turned to fly away.

"Hey! Don't you dare touch that child! What would a man like you want with an innocent child! I'll kill you if you touch her!" Krillin yelled at him running forward.

Piccolo slightly disgusted at what these people were implying he was evil not a pedophile, replied "I'm going to train her she is currently the strongest in the world even with no training, not what you idiots were thinking!" Not wanting to explain his reasons anymore Piccolo zoomed off.

"Shit! Who's going to tell Chi-Chi her husband is now dead, and her daughter has been kidnapped to be turned into a fighter?" Krillin asked

"Not it" both Bulma and Roshi said at almost the same time.

"Shit" was all Krillin could think at those 2 words.

* * *

Gohan awoke to water hitting her face and body as she plunged into the river, flailing around and coughing, she was a little embarrassed it took her a few moments to realise that the water only went up to her waist. Taking in her surroundings she noticed a very tall green man in front of her scowling he had on a purple Gi with white waist band a while cape with shoulder pads and a white and purple turban on, he didn't look human but for some reason Gohan didn't feel scared as she thought she might be considering she didn't know this person. "Where am I? Where's my daddy?" she asked tentatively.

"Your Father is dead sacrificed himself for you. From today you are my pupil, I will teach you how to fight. We have one year before more of those Saiyans come and if I'm not mistaken, they may want you, along with the Dragon balls, as you are the last female or something, if what that sorry excuse for an uncle is to be believed."

Gohan didn't hear much after the word dead, as she heard the words spoken it felt like her heart was ripped out. "Dead?... He can't be dead, he can't!" Gohan mumbled while Piccolo was explaining what was happening.

"I will leave you here for 6 months if you survive then we will start the real training."

"Leave me here? Alone?" She asked fearfully, she had never been alone for so long before, her mum or dad, mostly her dad, would always come to help her when she was alone in the woods, here there would be no one as her dad wasn't even alive anymore. "You can't leave me here alone Mr. Piccolo, I don't know the first thing about fighting."

Over trying to explain his reasoning decided to just pick Gohan up by the back of her tunic and throw her as hard as he could at the tallest mountain he saw.

"AAAHHHHH!" '_oh no, I... I can't stop, I don't want to die, No!'_

At that last thought Gohan face shifted from fear to determination something unlocked deep within her and the next thing she knew she had stopped mid air and the entire mountain and everything within 30km behind it had disappeared. '_I did that? WOW!'_ Was all she could think giggling to herself. Piccolo touched down beside her with a look of pure astonishment, he knew she had power but even he would struggle for a power blast that big and not be completely exhausted, looking down at the little girl next to him watching her giggle he was glad he made the decision to train her now. "You need to learn to control that energy better first, like I said I will leave you here for 6 months, your goal, don't die, I need to do some of my own training." With that last statement Piccolo flew up leaving Gohan staring, the happy feeling gone now replaced with a feeling of dread. '_All Alone… I hope mummy isn't too upset dad and I won't make it to dinner today, or by the sounds of it for a few months at least. But I need to do this to protect the Earth, just like daddy does, now that daddy isn't here, it's up to me. Where to begin?'_

The first week was rough for Gohan, almost every animal she came across tried to eat her, after the first night she somehow ended up on the top of a mountain, it was too dark to climb down, so she curled into a ball hungry and cold. When a gust of wind brought 2 apples to her feet, she didn't question it, maybe it was the fact she hadn't eaten since breakfast or the fact she was scared to the bone of the next few months alone no matter how much she told herself to toughen up. But she was grateful to what ever gave her this fruit, she thought she heard a voice on the wind how ever faint saying they would look after and watch over her but passed it off as her imagination. Later that night as the full moon rise over the mountains Gohan felt a pull to look at it, she had never seen anything so pretty, they never stayed up late enough to see the moon back home, as she was finishing that thought a strange feeling came over her, it was suddenly hard to breath then nothing.

* * *

When Gohan awoke the next morning all she could think of was how nice a deep sleep she got. It wasn't till she tried to get up and wasn't able to keep her balance she realised her tail was gone, along with a lot of the land scape it now stood in ruins, '_Wha-at happened? Did I do that? I don't remember anything happening last night and how did I get onto the ground? Well as long as I'm not hurt'_, she thought checking over her body noticing for the first time she had on a Gi like her fathers and a sword beside her, decided to move on and find something for breakfast.

Before she knew it, the Months had gone by, she had explored most of the Island she was on, though fairly large enough to support dinosaur life was completely uninhabited of human life. She had made plenty of animal friends and could out run and fight them all even the T-Rex that kept trying to eat her, she was slowly eating it by cutting off a chunk of its tail each time it attacked. She never knew living in the wild would be so fun, she knew her dad did it before he met Bulma and would of never chosen to do this on her own but was kind of glad she had experienced it.

That morning as she was finishing up her T-rex steak for breakfast Piccolo landed in front of her in his intimidating manner, "Today marks the 6-month mark, we will start your training in fighting, how much martial arts do you have?"

"Oh, hello Mr. Piccolo, um none, mum doesn't want me to learn and daddy was only able to sneakily teach me a few stances before mummy yelled at him, I'm supposed to be a proper princess that sits in the castle and rules and studies all the time. Not train. Is what mummy always said."

"What?" Piccolo was taken aback by this statement. "Well that will change starting now." Giving Gohan no warning Piccolo attacked. Gohan barely dodged and continued to try and do so against Piccolo's attacks.

It took only a few hours for Gohan to feel confident enough to retaliate to Piccolo's assault. Once she got the hang of the dodging and counter strike after a few more hours she started taking the initiative and was putting Piccolo on the defence, albeit quiet sloppily as she had no form, but even that was slowly starting to form. After sparring for the whole day Piccolo finally let Gohan rest and find some food for dinner.

While they were sitting by the fire Gohan eating the fish she had managed to catch, she noticed Piccolo watching her. "Would you like some?" She asked him not wanting to be rude, though not really liking the idea of sharing food.

"No, I don't eat. I am honestly surprised you picked up so much from our spar, you weren't lying to me about never training before, were you?" Piccolo asked truly amazed by how quickly she had learned at this rate he could train her and have a solid sparring buddy long before the Saiyans arrived.

"Mo Merter Pwiccowo" (No Mr Piccolo) Gohan replied with a mouthful of food.

As the months went on Piccolo was continuously impressed by the small child, not that he would ever say it out loud. She just had an affinity towards fighting that within three months she was almost flawless in his Demon style fighting, with her strength being almost as strong as him he could go all out against her and know she would be able to attack back made him so much stronger just as quickly. Every day her power just leaped. Which brought him to his next musings, they were 1 week away from the Saiyans attacking, he could feel their power though weak was steadily heading towards Earth.

Piccolo decided to have them meditate all this week till the fight to preserve their energy, another technique she seemed to absorb and master, no one would guess she was barely 6 years old human, well half human apparently. So here they were by a waterfall, in similar poses, he had lost track of how long they had been in this state, for him he could go days and not realise it, but his thoughts kept coming back to the girl beside him. She was becoming a problem in his mind, he initially thought to use her power to help take over the world after the issue with the aliens came, then discard her, taking everything for himself. But as these months have progressed, he had found the child so… argh he couldn't describe it, but now the idea of getting rid of Gohan hurt him. This small child had become his first friend, he didn't want to admit it especially to her, but no matter what he did to put fear into the child or how rough he treated her in training she would always smile and never get upset at him. It was baffling. Though he could admit some pride in the fact she was is rival's daughter, taught by him and was a prodigy in his Demon style, he couldn't wait to see the face of Goku when he learns of this.

* * *

**Year 762, November**

In no time at all, the day of the Saiyans were here, Piccolo and Gohan were waiting in a wasteland 500 miles south of east city as they could feel the Saiyans were going to land.

"Gohan raise your power just enough so it is higher then your average human to draw them here as well as your friends, but not all the way we want to give them a surprise." Piccolo instructed and proceeded to raise his own. Suddenly there was a giant explosion in the near distance. "Uh... that was a whole city."

As they were doing that Krillin, and the rest of the gang Yamcha, Tien and Chiasou all arrived, within minutes of each other, so did the Saiyans. One was as tall as Piccolo, bald and built like a rock, the other was a lot shorter and younger looking with spiky hair that seemed to defy gravity, both sporting weird armor with shoulder pads and their brown tails wrapped around their waist.

"Well we seem to have a welcoming party." The short Saiyan said, "Kind of pitiful if you ask me," Then loud enough for the group to hear, "I am the Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta, and this is Nappa. Hand over the Dragon balls and let us have our wish and we will destroy you peacefully."

"Thanks for the offer, but you won't get the dragon balls from us." Piccolo sarcastically replied.

"Yeah!" Krillin jumped in, "besides we don't know where they are their scattered around the earth as stones for the next year at least."

"Hmm. That's a problem. That voice, you Namek, you're the one that killed Radditz." Vegeta mused.

"Who me? I'm not a Namek, what's a Namek?"

"It's an alien species, I remember the legends when I was a child that the Nameks had these powers to create powerful orbs able to grant every wish. It's not that surprising now when I see a Namek on this planet and that you have wish granting Dragon balls."

"Oh look Vegeta, we have more visitors." Nappa noticed the news crew helicopters hovering in the air around them. Building up his energy he blasted one out of the sky, causing the rest to scatter. "Hehe, weaklings."

"Those were innocent people!" Gohan appalled at the ease that he destroyed the helicopter. The big monster in front of her didn't seem to mind he just laughed some more.

"Well this was turning out to be a waste of trip. Looks like we won't get out wish for immortality here, guess we could go to the planet Namek, get theirs. I don't feel like destroying them anymore, use the Saibamen men Nappa."

Nappa pulled out a little vile and planted 6 seeds in the ground and poured some green solution over them. To the fighter's horror 6 monsters sprouted from the ground.

Noticing Gohan start to shake in fear, "Gohan be strong, don't let them intimidate you, you are stronger than them as long as you keep your head."

"Right Piccolo, I'll stay focused."

Their quiet conversation brought Tien a 3 eyed buff human to notice the little person with long shaggy hair tied up wearing a Gi similar in colour to Piccolo's. "Who's the kid, is that Goku's little girl? She's as bold as her father definitely gives me strength knowing she is willing to fight beside us."

"Gentlemen, how bout a little game, 6 on 6 one for each of you." Vegeta's voice rang through the field.

"Hey! I'm not a guy I'm a girl!" Gohan yells back pissed at being confused for a boy, though as soon as she says it realises it's irrelevant and backs down.

"Huh, she has spunk." Vegeta mused to himself. "So, who will be first up?" He asked the group in front of him.

Tien was the first to step up and fight, he was able to beat the Saibamen easily.

Next up is Yamcha, he's fight was short also and managed to beat his Saibamen to the ground, turning his back thinking it was all over the Saibamen jumps up and grabs him from behind, blowing them both up.

Gohan could barely contain her rage watching her first death, no matter how scared she was No one should die, just as she looked up, she noticed more news crews flying over them, sadly so did the big brute Nappa, this time he blew all of them up. Unable to stand the innocent people being slaughtered anymore Gohan snapped, attacking all Saibamen at once with just her fists and martial arts skills alone she took on all 4 knocking them to the ground finishing them off with an energy attack leaving only a crater in her wake.

Everyone, even Vegeta and Piccolo, were staring at her in shock, '_how was this child so strong'_. "Not bad," was all Vegeta could say. No mocking in his voice only mild respect considering the child's age, not that he would show it to anyone. "You must be the half-breed we heard about the last female with Saiyan blood, tell me, how old are you?" Vegeta addressed them noticing that the girl though breathing a little heavy wasn't even tired.

"I'm 6 years old." Confused as to why they would care.

_'That must be 6 earth years, she is very advanced. Seems a bit of a waste.' _Vegeta mused to himself

Nappa only thinking about how much fun this child would be to break responded with, "time to have some fun."

"Alright Nappa, though keep the Namek and the half-breed alive, they are of use."

Nappa preceded to attack the group starting with Tien, who was loath to be out shined by a child, though quickly found himself on the loosing end of the battle, loosing his arm. Quickly Chioutsu attacked Nappa from behind with the intent of blowing them both up kamikaze style. Sadly, this only singed Nappa's back a little and destroyed some of his armor. In a fit of rage at loosing his best friend Tien charged Nappa but shortly lost his life. Piccolo, not sure what to do they knew they could fight him but weren't strong enough to stop him completely and the other one off to the side, whom they learnt is a lot stronger than the big guy, they needed more time for Goku to arrive and give back-up, finally he managed to convince the Saiyans to wait 3 hours.

* * *

Sadly the 3 hours were up and Goku still hadn't arrived, though Piccolo did have confirmation from Kami that he was on his way, with that in mind Piccolo was trying to come up with another plan to stall them a bit longer, all he could think of was Krillin attack while Gohan and himself attacked from behind. Though this did not work, it resulted in Krillin be beaten and his spine practically crushed, all he could do was lay there.

Gohan tried to attack him away from Krillin, but the big guy was just that bit more powerful, knocking Gohan down started to charge an attack putting a lot of his energy in it, forgetting what Vegeta told him about keeping her alive, lost in the his battle lust, shot the energy directly at her, too scared to move and not strong enough to dodge or deflect she had no where to go.

Piccolo saw what was happening and couldn't think of anything else to do but protect the little girl that became his first friend. Jumping in front of the blast taking the full attack, all he could feel was searing pain his energy only enough to stop his flesh from being burnt off, but it didn't stop the power from ripping him apart inside. Eventually the blast stops and Piccolo amazed to still be alive, barely, fell to the ground.

"No! Piccolo, why did you do that? You have to get up! Get up, please, please get up." Gohan cried.

Piccolo managed to look up into the face of his first friend and pupil. "Gohan… you've grown up so much… I'm proud of you... The harder things got the more determined you became… Sorry I was so rough on you, you… You were my first friend…" Gohan couldn't contain the tears and pain anymore, screaming at the top of her lungs her power began to skyrocket. Vegeta sensing this picked up his discarded scouter to see the power that she may be unleashing. As he was doing that Gohan attacked Nappa, with such power and speed the brute had not time to defend.

"Her power, it's over 4000, not even I was that powerful at her age, nor any elite I know of… Impressive" Vegeta said out loud to no one in particular. Before this girl had been no match for the fully blooded Saiyan, but now she was vicious and strong beating him to within an inch of his life. Left as a crumpled mess on the floor, the child only calmed down once her 'daddy' arrived.

**(Rest of fight is same to canon, watch the tv show to see the awesome fight that is the start of the rivalry of Goku and Vegeta)**

**A/N: These few chapters coming mostly go from person to person view, I hope I made it easy enough for you to know whose thoughts they were at what time and not too confusing. The later chapters will be mostly Gohan's POV from now on, though if it is someone else's I'll start putting their names at the top or something. Also, there may be big time jumps as I don't want to spend too long on each section and focus mostly on her as a teenager, I just hate not having some reasoning or back story. Gohan isn't as scared and wimpy and both her and Piccolo are stronger than in the show. All the scenes that are glossed over you can assume they happen like in the show, I'm just not good at writing fight scenes and don't want to spend too long explaining things it's mostly just to have an idea of what brought Gohan to the type of girl she is in the build-up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or DBS all rights to the companies that own them and Akira Toriyama._**

* * *

**Year 762, November**

Sitting in the hospital room, Gohan was so happy, though very sore, to be sharing the room with her father, considering she hadn't seen him in over a year. Even if he was in a full body cast, he could still talk and listen, even with all her parents' friends around she was happy talking about her training with Piccolo, even if her mother didn't approve of the way things had happened she couldn't deny her daughter was a lot happier than before the Kidnapping incident.

As happy as Gohan was to see her mum, she was not however a fan of all the fussing her mother was doing over her while very pointedly ignoring and scorning her father. She had been at it for hours even when Mr Popo, who lives on Kami's lookout with Kami, had been telling them about the Namek Dragon balls and how to get there, Bulma and Krillin had already agreed they would go, her father wouldn't be able to as he was in the support unit for a few more weeks and a full body cast for the next few months as there were no sensu bean available at the moment. But her mother was making a big deal about how Gohan was way too young and would also be staying on Earth. Gohan couldn't allow that, Piccolo sacrificed himself for her, the least she could do is be part of the team that brought him back, her age be damned.

Finally having enough of her mother's ramblings, even her father had his say about how she shouldn't go especially since he won't be going to protect her, "Enough!" Gohan yelled to the room fed up with all the talking about her like she had no say in the matter, "I'm going to Namek whether you like it or not!" Practically yelling at the top of her lungs.

An eerie quiet settled over the room, Gohan had never raised her voice at her mother before and outside a fight no one had ever heard her raise her voice in anger at anyone. The fact it was directed at her mum and dad made the pair go pale and stare at their daughter of barely 5 years old.

The bystanders watching the scene could clearly see Chi-Chi wanted to explode, so when she asked everyone but Gohan to leave in a creepily calm voice, no one argued and scared out of their minds left quietly and soon the room had only the Son family in it. Still in the creepy calm voice her mother replied, "now Gohan, I know you want to help, it's in your nature just like your father, but you have been gone for a year, the first time I see you after that you're on T.V. fighting monsters, then the first time I get to hold my baby girl again you say you want to leave again for Kami knows how long. Your 5 years old, my baby girl, I don't want to lose you again." The calmness in her voice and the pleading words coming from her mother nearly made Gohan loose her resolve, but too much is at stake and she made a promise.

"I know mum, it has been too long, and I missed you too, but I have to do this." Taking a deep breath to not lose her cool, "Piccolo sacrificed himself for me, I have to repay him, his dying wish was for me to find a way, now a way is right in front of me. With dad stuck in that bed I am the strongest on this planet, age doesn't matter, not in this matter. They need me for this, I have to go, I will go without your permission, but I would prefer to have it."

Just like that a teary Chi-Chi looked at her daughter and though she saw a 5-year old's body the eyes staring back no longer held the innocence that she had last seen in them. Unable to fight her daughter anymore though hating the idea of it still Chi-Chi relented. "Fine, you can go, but you have to come back, I don't care how but please don't be gone for too long."

During the whole exchange between mother and daughter Goku watched on with worry, he too saw the loss of innocence in his daughters eyes, she was far too young to have lost it, but he couldn't argue with her reasoning's either, not after hearing the respect in her voice when she talked about his rival, though if he was being honest with himself he was a little jealous about it, it should have been him that trained her, this was his little girl talking about a man that tried to kill him like he was her best friend, though he couldn't deny the fact he made her strong physically and mentally brought out her inner strength that he had seen a few times bloom over her short years. It didn't mean he was happy about it one bit.

Without any more to say Chi-Chi timidly left the room. Once she was gone Goku didn't have a chance to talk to his daughter alone as everyone else had already started returning. Now all the talk was about how long the party of 3 had to wait before Bulma had the ship up and ready to go.

* * *

Bulma had said she would only need 2 weeks to get the ship checked over and ready for take-off, in that time Gohan and her mum seemed to be tip-toeing around each other. She didn't know what she could say to her mum to make her feel better about her decision nor could she go back on it either, too much was at stake, she just didn't want to leave knowing that her mum was upset at her. So the lead up to the launch Gohan spent a lot of her time finding a suitable wardrobe since all her clothes were now too small and her hair was so wild it was making it hard to study, after about a week of these minor annoyances Gohan finally got the courage to ask her mum for help with her hair and wardrobe, knowing they wouldn't be able to buy her many clothes asking her mothers expert sewing skills to modify some of her outfits seemed like the ice breaker they both needed. Even if Gohan never cared what she looked like, she knew her mother did. It didn't take long for her mothers' attitude to pick up knowing her little girl hadn't grown up so much that she wouldn't need her anymore, which was the main reason behind her sullen and timid attitude around the house. Knowing that Gohan would leave Earth on better terms with her mother she decided to see her father, she knew all his friends would be by his bedside all the time, she didn't feel the need to spend all her spare time (though little as that was) there, but with her leaving in a few days Gohan knew she had to talk to him and clear the air like she had done with her mum, she was a little surprised that he was so against her going to Namek.

On their visit she had informed her mum she wanted to talk to her dad alone, she couldn't help but notice that her mother was acting cold towards her father lately. When they made it to his room and found him sleeping and even more surprising alone, her mother excused herself after waking in and not even greeting her father before leaving Gohan alone with the man she had idolised yet hadn't had much to do with after she was ripped from his grasp over a year ago. They had both changed so much.

"Hey daddy, how you feeling today?"

"Hi, my monkey princess, I'm okay considering the doctors haven't tried to stab me with a needle yet today." Though he said it in his usual cheery voice Gohan still picked up the deep seeded fear that her father had for needles and doctors.

"It's good to see you out of the support unit. You're healing at twice the rate of a human, must be a Saiyan thing." Gohan observed, this was getting awkward, she didn't know how to address the issue. Maybe. "I wish you were coming with us daddy, I have to go I promised Piccolo, but I am a little scared." Gohan confided.

"I know, I'm really upset I won't get to go with you, I have this feeling that I need to be there with you, like something bad is going to happen. I don't get the feeling often and when I do it usually comes true." Pausing for a minute Goku continued, "not that I'm saying this to make you back out, as much as I want you to stay, you're my little girl, from the moment I held you I knew I would do anything to protect you."

"And you have! You already gave your life for me once, just like Piccolo did. I know I'm still young but..." before she could finish Goku interrupted her.

"But it's my job, I never thought about being a daddy before you came along, hell I thought marriage was food not something where you live with another person and turn into each other's family. But then you came along, and it was like I had a new purpose, you going away to Namek and hearing all the stories about the time I was gone, it's made me upset, upset that I didn't get to do these things with you and if I'm honest, a little jealous, at least I think that is the emotion I'm feeling I never felt this way before and when I talked to Bulma about it she said I was feeling jealousy. You managed to turned one of the most toughest and feared men in history into a caring man, even if it is only for you. You can't blame a father for being scared and proud at the same time. I have so many emotions I've never felt before let alone feeling them all at once. It has been that way since you were born."

"I know father, I have some of those mixed feelings too." No more words needed to be said as Gohan gently as she could, hugged her father one last time before leaving to find her mother and head home to finish her packing, her mother was trying to get her to pack everything including a bowling ball. It was an argument that almost undone all the work they had accomplished bridging the gap between them these past few weeks, luckily Gohan had won and resigned herself to 2 suitcases and a stack of homework.

* * *

**Year 762, November 20th**

The day of take-off finally arrived, everyone was at Capsule Corp waiting for Gohan and Chi-Chi to arrive. When they finally got there everyone was shocked at the little girl who got timidly out of the car. Gone was the wild long-haired beauty they had known over the last year replaced with a well put together little girl with a very straight Hime cut in the front with straight hair to the middle of her shoulders, in a plaid skirt and blazer (think Private school girl). The over all look was simply adorable, this just didn't fit with the Gohan they had come to know. Not wanting to waste any more time the team boarded the ship ready for take-off. Seeing how light everyone else packed Gohan was glad she convinced her mum to pack how light she did, though compared to everyone else it was still 3 times as much.

Throughout the month it took the small group of 3 to get to Namek, even with the few pit-stops, Gohan couldn't fault it. How many 5-year-olds could say they went into out of space and to other planets, during the adventures to Namek Gohan was thankful for all the training she did with Piccolo had paid off.

The first few days seemed fine Gohan focused on her studies, she had managed to work her way through over ¾ of it only needing help from Bulma for a small portion of the science section her mother had given. Bulma was super shocked at the advanced problems she was working on, apparently she was doing work that Bulma didn't touch until high school and Bulma was considered a genius and quite advanced for her age at that stage, and Gohan was doing it rather easily at the age of 5.

By the second week Gohan had started to feel claustrophobic luckily Krillin had a solution he'd picked up during his training with Kami, Mental spars, like meditation but you focused on linking with and attacking your opponent/partner mentally, so it was only your brain sparing and not the whole body. The pair would spend hours each day working on the technique, Gohan lost most of the time when they first started, she was good at meditating, but she was still a beginner in most of this stuff, by the 3rd week she would beat Krillin almost every time.

Finally, after a month they found Namek. Almost immediately after evacuating the ship they felt some seriously powerful being coming towards them. Next thing they knew their ship was a smouldering wreck having just been blown up by an energy beam. Luckily, Gohan and Krillin managed to lower their power levels enough to hide behind a boulder with Bulma watching the fiends pass by that's when they noticed the scouters, they wore similar outfits to the Saiyans that attacked them, though these people were clearly not Saiyans or humans. Just like that, the team was stranded on what is starting to feel like an unwelcoming planet with no way home. It didn't help that both Krillin and Gohan felt some tremendous power levels coming from multiple places across the planet, they all felt evil compared to the other powers that were saturated throughout the planet which they guessed were the native Namekians. During that time, they also felt Vegeta land on the planet.

They managed to salvage some essentials from the ship and locate into a small cave. As Bulma was setting up the cave to make it more liveable and try to communicate with her father back on Earth, Gohan and Krillin went off to look for the Dragon Balls using the scouter.

After finding 4 clumped together moving to a fifth they decided to go and check it out, what they ended up finding was something they never thought they'd see. A massacre of an entire village of Piccolo look-alikes. The fiends, one fat pink person, a tall green one that walked like a model and the most powerful evil power Gohan had ever felt in her short life, a lizard like person in a floating seat, they were attacking the defenceless villagers and were the ones with the Dragon Balls. Krillin came up with the plan to observe and take the Dragon balls later when they are unguarded, but Gohan couldn't sit by any longer after watching two children no older than him running, watching the first one get shot down something in Gohan snapped, she charged in full power punching the pink monster in the face so hard he flew into a hill. Krillin came rushing in behind picked up the remaining Nemekian child. Gohan using a Solar flare towards the group and the monster in the hill as he was getting out and took off after them trying to gain as much distance as possible.

Luckily the Purple one attacking was unable to get to his senses in time and the rest were too blinded to be able to follow giving the group some time to gain distance and lower their power levels again.

"I think we're safe now, we should get back to Bulma, can you fly little green?" Krillin started once they were out of trouble.

"Yes, and my names Dende, who are you?"

"Nice to meet you Dende, I'm Gohan and this is Krillin, we're from Earth." After a slight pause Gohan continued. "I'm sorry about your family and friends. Did you want to follow us to our friend Bulma? We have shelter, plus we need to think of a strategy to avoid Vegeta and that monster that called himself Frieza."

"I guess I have no where else to go now." Together the 3 flew towards the cave as undetectable as possible. Once there Dende got really confused when he was introduced to Bulma and were hiding inside the capsule house within the cave.

"Gohan," he started shyly not wanting to offend, "why are there lumps on that person's chest?"

"Huh? You mean the breasts? All woman have them they grow as they get older, so that they can feed the baby humans when they are born. Are there no female Humans here on Namek?" Gohan answered with more questions.

"No, I've heard other species that have a male and female but Namekians are only male, this is the first one I've met."

"Technically she is the second, I'm also female, just very young, I'm only 5 Earth years old."

"Oh, well fair enough then."

The conversation ended a little awkwardly but luckily Bulma came in and started explaining their situation and the good news that Goku would be here with a new spaceship in 6 days.

Dende feeling that these Earthlings don't want the dragon balls for malice intent, told them about the Namek Elder, after they sensed Vegeta flying in the direction Dende had pointed to, Krillin and Dende head off hoping to get there before Vegeta with the intent of - if they could get one than that would stop Vegeta and Frieza obtaining all of them.

While they were doing that Gohan noticed a Ball sitting all alone, she flies off to retrieve it with the same premise as Krillin and Dende, on her way back she senses Vegeta coming towards her, thinking quick she hides the ball and lowers her power level as much as she can, unfortunately Vegeta had already sensed her and knew she was there.

"Well, the daughter of Kakarot, I should of known it was you I sensed your energy it's so different to the rest of the idiots on this planet and even on your home planet it stood out, I just came from your friends, they were kind enough to give me this," Gohan noticed the Dragon ball in his arms, "now I have all 7 of them and will get my wish to be immortal." Gohan stopped listening to Vegeta's ego rant when she knew she had one, '_good thing I hid it before Vegeta came, alright I get it, you're going on about mercy to me, hurry up and leave._' She thought. Coming back to the conversation she realises Vegeta has landed in front of her, trying not to show how startled she is by his closeness.

"Where is your father? Is he here?"

"No, he's not I don't know where he is"

"Letting a little girl run around the Galaxy alone, tsk, too bad, your father and I are the last of a great race that also includes you, you may end up pretty when you grow up." Gohan is trying not to show her fear and trembling as Vegeta almost caresses her hair, "we should be sticking together."

Suddenly Vegeta knees Gohan in the stomach hard enough to wind her leaving her on the ground as he turns to fly away, he calls back to her, "go home you shouldn't be here, once I'm immortal it won't matter when I become the last Saiyan in existence."

It took Gohan a few minutes before she was able to breath properly after Vegeta left but she couldn't help smiling at the fact she stole one of his Dragon Balls, flying as fast as she could back to Bulma and the hide out, she rushed in "QUICKLY! We have to find a new place to hide, Vegeta will be back soon once he finds out I took one of the Dragon Balls he collected." Gohan was so fearful after she felt Vegeta's Ki spike in rage, that everything went by in a blur, Krillin was talking about taking her to see an old man so he can unlock her or something, either way Gohan found herself standing in front of the biggest Namek she had ever seen.

"H-hello Mr. Guru? Krillin mentioned you can awaken my hidden potential?" Gohan asked as respectfully as she could.

The old Namek placed his hand on her head suddenly she felt an intense pull from her core, it felt like it took a long time to unleash, though when it was done Gohan couldn't help but marvel at the power flowing through her now. She heard Nail the warrior protecting Guru ask Guru why he hesitated and that it didn't normally take that long to unlock someone's power especially a young child's. Gohan didn't hear the reply as she was preoccupied with the scene Vegeta was making outside, she could only hope that this was enough for the battles ahead that seemed to be brewing.

"Uh it you! How did you get so strong in such a short time?!" Vegeta demanded once Gohan stepped outside, before she could answer he continued "it doesn't matter now, the Ginyu force is coming, I need the Ball you stole from me so I can become Immortal and defeat them and Frieza!"

Next thing Gohan knew they were fighting some random people that sang and danced like idiots, the Dragon Balls they had collected were now in Frieza's hands, as the big Purple man known as Captain Ginyu had taken them before they could make a wish and then she was fighting a short green man with 4 eyes and the ability to stop time. Once she had figured out how to evade Guildo's technique, it gave her the opening to beat him, though she didn't have the conscious to kill him, Vegeta stepped in and decapitated him with out a second thought.

Next up was Vegeta against a big redheaded idiot, it was a pretty eventful fight that Vegeta seemed to be winning. Eventually Vegeta was overpowered and knocked into the dirt head first, as the redhead now known as Racoome was about to finish him off Gohan and Krillin jumped in Krillin with a surprise attack and Gohan moving Vegeta out of the way, "Why, why would you save me, you should of attacked Racoome instead not waste your energy on me." Vegeta scolded with what energy he had left.

Gohan not surprised by his response just replied, "You're welcome." Turning away and joining Krillin in attacking the big idiot, they managed to beat him badly, though he got a few hits on Krillin knocking him down near Vegeta who was trying to pull himself up to finish the fight, he saw Gohan power up in rage at seeing her friend hurt so bad, and pounded on the redhead over and over, eventually, her power started to fade and with a slip in her attack Racoome kicked her in the neck so hard Gohan's world erupted into pain as her spinal cord was damaged, paralysing her, falling to the ground. Slowly her life force was leaking out she could feel it slipping as she laid there unable to move, watching and hoping, life seemed pretty grim, unsure how much time had passed only having Vegeta and Krillin's cries as Racoome pounded them. Finally, she felt her fathers Ki landing on the planet, she just prayed he was quick enough, not that she thought it would help her as her life kept fading, she just wanted the others to survive and her father to be strong enough.

"I knew things were bad," Goku says to himself as he finds Gohan lying with her neck at an odd angle luckily he could still feel a life force though it was nearly non-existent. "Here princess daddy's got a sensu bean for you." Goku gave her a caring smile he reserved only for her, she was fully healed and could feel the rest of her body now. Goku continued to give sensu beans to Krillin and Vegeta while the remaining Ginyu force watched on annoyance and in astonishment at being ignored.

Gohan could only watch as her father beat each member with ease, as the short red one fled Vegeta went around killing the big idiot one and the big blue one much to her fathers annoyance. When the small red monster returned it was with the Captain of the group, noticing that Frieza's power was also flying away from the ship Gohan and Krillin proceed to retrieve the Dragon balls that have been left unattended. The next thing Gohan knows is her father is flying towards them with the short red alien and a scouter on his face and sounds nothing like him which she soon finds out its because it's Captain Ginyu in her fathers body and her Father is in the Captains body with a hole in his chest and she is forced to fight her fathers body beating it to a pulp, then Vegeta steps in has his round of fighting the Goku body that is Captain Ginyu, when suddenly Goku is back in his body and so is Ginyu and Vegeta is killing him easily with the hole he put into his chest. Things move swiftly from there, they put Goku into one of those healing pods, Vegeta gave Gohan and Krillin some new armour and went off to take a nap. They find Dende on his way to them and proceed to summon the dragon before Vegeta wakes up, they get their first 2 wishes being one bring Piccolo back to life and two bring him to Namek before Vegeta wakes up and storms out in a rage only for Frieza to show up as well when the dragon Porunga dies before the third wish can be made. In a rage at not getting his chance to be Immortal Frieza proceeds to fight the group, none of them are a match though Vegeta and Gohan are fairing okay, next thing she know Vegeta is goading Frieza into transforming into his second form and going on about being a super Saiyan or something, if he was hard to fight before he is more powerful now. As Frieza is charging them he goes to attack Dende, luckily Krillin knocks him out of the way though ended up being speared through the chest by Frieza's horns on his head.

Thinking Krillin was dead Frieza threw him to the ground licking the blood that had dripped down his face from Krillin, Gohan unable to stand by and watch anymore. "YOU ANIMAL!" She yells, while her power skyrockets, attacking Frieza head on with a combination of punches and kicks making it impossible for Frieza to counter, knocking him to the ground she follows with a energy beam Piccolo explained to her but wasn't able to show her, a mix between the special beam canon and a nuclear bomb, designed to pierce Armour and explode from the inside out, resulting in a world shaking explosion, putting all her energy she could into the beam, the bright red beam thin like the special beam canon though felt more intense. Vegeta was beyond stunned, every time he meets this child, she would continue to get stronger and stronger hell in the space of hours her power had been doubled and now this show of power even Vegeta was loath to admit would take a lot for him to do, if he wasn't careful she would soon overpower him, regardless if Saiyans stay in their prime for decades longer than humans she would still be more powerful and fearsome if he wasn't careful, it wasn't just her father he had to continue to beat now it seemed.

When they looked down, Frieza was still there, either Gohan's aim was off or Frieza managed to move last second, the result ended up blasting a hold in his upper leg wounding him but sadly not fatally. _Hurry up dad…_ was all she could think as she watched Frieza slowly stand yelling and preparing a counter attack, as he was going to attack Piccolo finally showed up.

**The rest of the story happen like in the show, next Chapter they all show up back on Earth and story continues from there. Hope this was an okay chapter. It's harder to condense things than I thought while trying to get as much background as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or DBS all rights to the companies that own them and Akira Toriyama._**

* * *

**Year 762, December 24th**

From the time Gohan found herself in a tree back on Earth along with Bulma and all the newly resurrected Namekians, a lot had happened. Goku had won the battle. The planet Namek had blown up along with her father and luckily Frieza. Gohan felt sad but knew with the Nemekian Dragon balls he wouldn't stay dead for nearly as long this time. Then Vegeta alive and being a Cocky S.O.B. as always tried to assert dominance over Gohan and the rest, she wouldn't stand for it. The resulting fight had both giving and receiving damage, almost even in power, it was Vegeta's expertise and more advanced knowledge of fighting that gave him the edge and beat Gohan, barely, if it wasn't for Piccolo stepping to stop the fight before it got out of control as Gohan would not stand down, and the spectators were afraid it would be a fight to the death. Not long after that Guru the Eldest Namek died again. The Namekian Dragon balls turned to stone once more, luckily the new Elder could resurrect them and in 1 Nemekian year (130 Earth days) they could use them again, in the mean time the Namekians would stay with Bulma at Capsule Corp. When Bulma's father had arrived with a plane big enough for all the Namekians Gohan was reunited with her mother. Once again she was smothered by her mother's love and care.

* * *

**Year 763, May 20th**

Over the first 130 days Gohan spent most of it studying, though she had finished all the homework given to do on the trip before the ship was blown up she couldn't prove it and had to start again. After the things she saw on Namek it was a nice change, like a break from the inevitable battles that seemed to be becoming a regular thing in her life. Finally, the day came when they could summon the Namekian Dragon. Everyone gather in the gardens at Capsule Corp ready to summon the Dragon the first 2 wishes were used to bring Krillin and Goku to the Earth check-in station, where they learnt Goku was still alive the second wish to bring Krillin back to life and Earth, the third was to bring Goku to Earth.

Sadly, Porunga replied it was unable to be done, "the one called Goku does not wish to return, he has unfinished work he needs to attend, he will return in a year or so." Noticing the furious expression on Chi-Chi face he quickly added, "his words not mine." After some confusion and lots of mumbling the dragon demanded they make another wish, it was decided that Yamcha would return first.

During all that Piccolo watched his young student, he could sense her heart breaking even if she tried to hide the emotion on her face her energy screamed it. Piccolo motioned for Gohan to follow him, walking away from the group he placed a hand on Gohan's head, "Ki… uh… Gohan what is wrong? And don't try to deny it I can sense that something is."

Tears began to stream down her face unable to stop them. "Daddy wants to come back to us, I can feel it, he wouldn't stay away unless it was really important. I know that. But something or someone is keeping him away." Needing some more comfort than Piccolo was able to muster Gohan buries her face in his leg hugging it tight. Her head barely above his knee, all the Namek can do it awkwardly pat her head till she can stop her crying and school her features. "We were supposed to have time to catch up after being apart for so long…"

Piccolo mentally cursing his rival he was always getting into trouble and trying to help people again. The warrior bent down to look his student in the eyes. "Gohan, how about I come visit you in a day or so, we can talk to your mum about continuing your training? She may be more accepting if we include her in the decision instead of just going off like last time."

After a short pause contemplating what her mentor just said and liking the idea of not having to sneak around to train like she originally thought she would have to do. "You will have to convince her that training wouldn't interfere with my studies."

"Let me worry about that,"

"Thanks Mr. Piccolo, you're the best!" Feeling a lot better Gohan noticed the group starting to disperse knowing her mother would be looking for her soon wanting to leave, Gohan rubbed her eyes and started walking back.

"Gohan! This conversation never happened!" Piccolo called after her.

Looking back the black-haired girl just smiled and continued to walk.

True to his word in the few days since Porunga was summoned Piccolo was knocking on the Son's door, Chi-Chi was tidying up after lunch while Gohan was doing her studies. Running down the stairs to answer the door, as Gohan already knew who it was, she was so happy he kept his word.

Chi-Chi also walked to the door to greet the strange visitor it was his tone used when addressing her daughter that Chi-Chi realized this was a serious visit. "Gohan, I need to speak with your mother, alone." Gohan already knowing what was going to happen agreed after quickly hugging the Namek. Chi-Chi noticed the slight blush on the big green mans face and was still amazed at the friendship her daughter was able to make with this man who was a monster in her eyes for years after the escapades of the WMAT, and if it wasn't for her daughters joy at seeing him she wouldn't even be entertaining the idea of speaking with him, not after he took her daughter from her for a year.

Sitting in the kitchen Piccolo began, not beating around the bush with pleasantries, "I've come to request the continuation of your daughters training, before you object hear me out." Piccolo quickly added making so he was uninterrupted for his speech as he hates giving them. "Gohan has enormous potential and unlimited learning capacity. She needs to keep herself motivated. At the rate she absorbs information it will likely be hard for you to find school work for her in the near future I imagine. Now my form of fighting utilizes the mind and the body. Resulting in better focus and tact. Even if it is only every second day for half a day letting Gohan train with me will be immensely beneficial to her studies." He continued to praise his unique fighting style and how it helped with physical control as well as emotional, the fact Gohan had mastered it already over a year ago Chi-Chi needn't know that. Eventually Chi-Chi conceded and together they designed a schedule that allowed a balance to her life Gohan had only ever dreamed of.

Starting off in the mornings with Meditation followed by Breakfast than an intense spar followed by lunch and studying the rest of the day till dinner and more studying till bed, with the exception of one day a week there was no studying and no training, and she could do whatever she wanted. This schedule continued until the Namek Dragon balls were able to be used once again, gathering all together like last time they summoned Porunga and wished back Chaozu and Tien with he first 2 wishes, the third was to wish all the Nameks to an uninhabited new planet like their old one, this wish was quite the sad moment as the Namekians had grown attached to their Human hosts but did not belong on this planet.

Dende and Gohan had a teary farewell she was losing the first friend she made that was closest to her own age, whom she had gotten to know well over the last 260 days they had been on Earth, but he belonged on Namek with his people and she was here, it was a shame they couldn't write to each other but maybe one day they may get to meet again. With one last hug Dende disappeared from Gohan's grasp disappearing into the air.

The days rolled by and Gohan couldn't be happier, well she could, she could have her whole family here but was okay with waiting, he said we would be back in a year or so, that time was definitely coming. Gohan couldn't wait for the chance to spar with her father and show him how powerful and skilled she had become under Piccolo's tutelage. Not to mention apparently she had made her way to college level science and maths and was surprisingly enjoying it, her mother didn't seem to yell as much anymore either they had all learned to co-exist together and find a good balance, also spending her days off at Capsule Corp helping Bulma and Dr. Briefs with minor things learning as much as she could.

* * *

**Year 764, August**

It seemed like an average day after lunch Gohan was at the kitchen table studying for a change while her mum washed the dishes from lunch when Gohan felt a terrible power that was supposed to be gone enter Earth's atmosphere. When she dropped her pencil, her mother turned around to look at her worried, suddenly Piccolo burst through the door, it wasn't uncommon for him to let himself in over the past year when Gohan was studying as he enjoyed the cold water Chi-Chi had been keeping in the fridge, Chi-Chi didn't mind either after the first few months she got used to it as he didn't eat their food and didn't lounge around her house he only came for the cold water. When Gohan and Piccolo looked at each other, Chi-Chi knew something was wrong.

Gohan hadn't changed from her sparing clothing from this morning, rising from her chair "Mr. Piccolo! That can't be?...!" Piccolo didn't respond only nodded.

"What's wrong dear?" Chi-Chi starting to worry more.

"You remember my story of the evil space tyrant dad fought on Namek?" at the grim nod, Gohan knew her mother hated talking about her daughters horrors on the other planet it hurt her that her daughter had to go through that. "I can feel his energy coming towards the Earth, we have to go."

Gohan could tell her mum wanted to argue with her it didn't matter to her mother that she is one of the strongest on the planet she still saw her as the 6-year-old little girl, thinking she needed to plead her case to go fight while not disobeying her mother Gohan started, "Mothe…"

"Go," Chi-Chi interrupted, anyone could tell she was having an inner battle, but she knew she wouldn't win against her daughters need to protect the world like her father before her. "Be safe and come back okay."

With the blessing Gohan stormed out the house, she heard her mother yell to Piccolo whom was following behind in his usual no rush pace, "Piccolo! Watch over her will you!?"

The stoic warrior paused and turned around to the Martial Artist turned house wife and gave a rare smile and nod in acknowledgement.

By the time Gohan and Piccolo had landed the rest of the group including Vegeta, as well as Bulma were waiting and assessing the situation while trying not to be detected by their scouters as they watched Frieza and what appeared to be his father along with hundreds of minions scoping the area, when out of nowhere a purple haired teenager showed up and eradicated all of Frieza's minions without even breaking a sweat. Followed by him apparently going Super Saiyan if what they could see was any indication, though Gohan and Vegeta were the only ones to of seen a Super Saiyan before, the later was adamantly refusing the possibility of the boy being one as only he and Goku were the last surviving full blooded Saiyans left while the other just stared in awe. With no trouble at all the supposed Super Saiyan diced Frieza into little pieces and blasted him out of existence, followed by a brief encounter with Frieza's father also killing him and destroying their space ship. The next thing Gohan knew the strange boy was back to being purple haired and addressing the group saying he knew where and when Goku would be landing and was heading to the destination if the rest wanted to join. Gohan didn't need to be told twice and was first to take off with the rest reluctantly trailing behind and Vegeta still ranting about how this kid can't be a Saiyan.

Once they landed the stranger popped a refrigerator Capsule and offered everyone drinks, all the adults besides Bulma were reluctant to get one but Gohan was thirsty, it was hot today in the desert. "Is there Orange?" Gohan asked the stranger walking up to him as he is opening a can.

"Wait Gohan, stay back!" Yamcha yells. I flicker of surprise flashes across the newcomers face at that comment as he stands in front of Gohan seemingly blocking her way. All the fighters tense up, even Vegeta.

They look at each other for a few seconds before he hands her his drink, "here, it's the only orange one, you have it."

Gohan ecstatic she gets the orange one as she isn't familiar with any other flavours, her mother doesn't let her have any fizzy drinks, replies a simple "Thank you." Along with a brilliant smile that should be trademarked for the Son members. After the little exchange Bulma and Krillin get drinks too and the rest seems to be just waiting, watching.

They had been sitting around for over an hour with another 2 hours to go, Gohan had caught the strange boy, who refused to tell them his name but seemed nice enough, alternating between staring at her with what seemed to look like confusion and staring at Vegeta with a look of longing, though he was doing a decent job of hiding it most of the time until Vegeta called him out. Gohan also noticed how tense Piccolo was while they waited, when Gohan asked why, he didn't respond.

Finally, as the 3 hours waiting was up everyone arose, that's when Gohan felt her fathers Ki for the first time in over a year. "It's daddy! He's here!" Gohan couldn't contain her excitement any more and ran towards the giant crater that had formed from the landing. Once the dust had settled Goku slowly emerged from pod, as all his friends were cheering he locked eyes with his daughter and shot up to hug her, engulfing her in a hug ignoring all the comments being shouted at him.

"What took you so long daddy?" Gohan mumbled into her father's shoulder.

Goku finally released his daughter and replied addressing the whole group this time, "I'm sorry, I wanted to come back when the dragon asked but the people that rescued me said they had been given instructions to train me and that I could leave when they deemed it ready."

After explaining what happened to Frieza the stranger asks Goku if they can talk alone. Gohan who hadn't let go of her fathers leg after the hug reluctantly let go when her father bends down with a quick pat on the head and a promise not to be too long. No one could hear what was being said except maybe piccolo if his facial expressions Gohan was watching at times were anything to go by, when both the stranger and Goku powered up everyone could clearly see that they were both super Saiyans. There was more talking after their little fight, suddenly dad yelped, and the stranger pointed at him and he fell over. Eventually the conversation was over the stranger just flew away in the other direction, but dad wasn't coming back to us so after seeing Vegeta being first to go over to him Gohan followed and so did the rest.

By the time we got there Vegeta was already demanding to know what was going on, while Goku seemed to be ignoring him and refusing to say. Surprisingly it was Piccolo whom talked first, "On May 12th."

Goku jumped in then asking piccolo to not explain too much after a short argument about us having a right to change our futures Goku relented and explained that in 3 years, 2 Androids were going to attack us and in the fight everyone but Gohan would die. This spurred on more arguments among them, Gohan was only thinking about how can she be strong enough to help, if she is the only one to survive then either she was too weak to help or the androids took pity, either way it wouldn't happen again.

Coming back to the argument her father declared he was going to train vigorously for the upcoming battle. It was up to the others to do so too. "Hey Piccolo, wana come back to ours and help me train?"

"As I already have your wife's permission to train your daughter every morning. I don't see why not."

Gohan thought she saw a dark shadow pass over her father's face before his usual cheery look was back. "Chichi has been letting Gohan train? That's not like her but that's awesome, it won't be so hard to get her to let you train intensely with us then."

"I hope so daddy, but I only get a few hours training each morning before she makes me come inside to study. And it took a lot to have that. But I want to be strong enough to help. I refuse to be a last survivor again." A look od pride graces her fathers face at her last sentence.

With that the 3 took off. The rest of the group already left before to their training grounds.

Convincing her mother to let her train more than study was the hardest battle Goku had fought, Gohan stayed silent in the background listening, while Piccolo was outside wisely staying away, he was on good terms with the banshee and though he had grudging respect for her being his pupils mother he would do what he could to stay away. It was the loudest her mother had been since before Namek, listening to her parents it was easy to see they both had good points it was mostly that her mother over-powered her father in verbal fighting and made her father so nervous he was unable to get his point across, when her mother started really laying into her father and making him cower Gohan had had enough she wanted to train with her dad.

"Mum, I want to train hard with dad and Piccolo, all the study I have already done would be pointless if we aren't strong enough to defeat the monsters coming and I'm already working on under graduate based science and maths, collage grade English and history and am so adept at engineering I hold my own against Bulma the crowned smartest woman in the world, so a few years of minimal study should be fine. I'll even study after dinner so as not to fall behind. Please. After the androids I'll go back to mostly studying and only training in the mornings. But, I refuse to sit back and watch people die when I can help." Gohan pleaded her case. Her mother had quietly listened.

She was about to answer when Goku good-naturedly patted her on the shoulder, "come on Chi-Chi," resulting in her going through the wall of the house, a tree and smashing head first into a big rock leaving a sizable dent.

"DAD! I had it sorted!" Gohan yelled in surprise.

"Oh my god! Chi-Chi I'm so sorry I guess I've been in space so long I don't know my strength anymore."

Slowly Chi-Chi gained consciousness again Gohan managed to pick her mother up and bring her to a chair grapping the first aid kit and started patching her up while her father stayed in the background remorseful on hitting his wife, he didn't like hitting woman and if he used that power on anyone other than his wife there was a good chance they wouldn't be alive, luckily his wife was strong woman still even though she didn't train like she used to. Slowly her father joined in patching up his wife. Eventually Chi-Chi responded what she was going to say before the accident, "You may train with your father but I don't want you going every day if you plan to train all day long than at least one day a week is for study and another for rest, I want more for you than just being physically strong, a brighter future, is that so much to ask?"

With that all said and done Gohan was able to train intensively with her father and Piccolo.

Training with Piccolo was no picnic he was a tough teacher and Gohan excelled. Training with her father as well as Piccolo was a completely different thing. Her father was as tough as Piccolo when they sparred. Though she was getting adapt at fighting 2 opponents at once. Every evening she was exhausted though she somehow managed to get enough revisions in for her mother's liking. Once again the days started to merge as they got into a familiar pattern all getting stronger and stronger.

After a year Chi-Chi demanded Goku and Piccolo get their driver's licenses as there would be no training that day so Gohan decided to visit Bulma much to her mother's excitement, the sciences was good to study, had lots of potential in its field.

When she got there, she saw Yamcha training in the yard and a spaceship similar to the one her father had used to get to Namek off in the garden, must be for Vegeta, after he had learnt what it took for her father to get as strong as he did and become super Saiyan Vegeta was determined to succeed as well. Something about not being the lesser to a third class warrior and something about being a prince of the Saiyans, Gohan wasn't sure nor understood his reasonings, she was technically a princess and if her Grandfather lived to her 16th birthday she would be crowned first in line above her mother who refused the title and by her 21st birthday her grandfather was adamant about retiring and crowning Gohan Queen to the Ox-Kingdom not that many knew about it nor did the Ox Royal family do much in ruling they were simply a face of the Kingdom keeping hope after her Grandfather's earlier years classed as a tyrant, while an elected government ran the country, like most of the countrys in the world. Though knowing all that and what would be expected of her later in life she still didn't understand Vegeta's way. Maybe when she was older it would be more clear.

Either way she was happy for today to get to do some more practical work with Bulma. Before she made it to the front door however Vegeta paused his training coming out of the spaceship after noticing her energy in proximity.

"You! Brat! Why are you here? Has your father followed? I want to test my strength against him!" Demanded Vegeta.

"Sorry Vegeta, it's just me. I'm here to see Bulma, mum refused to let Dad and Piccolo train me today or let them train as she wants them to get their licences. So, I'm here training my mind as it were."

"Tell me," Vegeta started in a sort of kind tone, well at least for him, "How old are you exactly?"

"Um.. I've just turned 7 last month, why is that? Do Saiyans age differently?"

"Come, we will spar. If you do well against me then I may answer your second question"

Gohan curious to see how soft her teachers had been on her wanted to test her strength against someone who wouldn't pull their punches and followed Vegeta into the ship. Once inside he set the gravity to 50x Earth gravity, Gohan nearly fell to the ground never having experienced such a change in gravity it took her a few minutes to adjust, luckily Vegeta gave her that time. Once she was moving freely, which happened quicker than she would of thought Vegeta struck. Gohan barely managed to block the punch, before she could counter Vegeta was sending kicks almost too fast for her to block or doge, Gohan felt very sloppy in her technique having not been used to the gravity and still trying to find a rhythm. Luckily within 10 minutes they were sparring properly and Gohan seemed to be holding her own. As she predicted Vegeta didn't seem to be pulling his punches, as noticed when he got a few good ones in. She could feel her power growing with each minute they fought, her assumption that Vegeta wouldn't hold back seemed to be correct as each time she tried to push further to get the upper hand Vegeta was able to counter and push her more and more. After around an hour of this Gohan was at her limit breathing heavy while Vegeta was only slightly out of breath, yet he seemed impressed not that he would say it out loud, nor show it in anyway except not throwing insults.

"Not bad for a third-class half breed, you already sit above a lot of second-class full breeds and even a few elites I knew. Guess I should answer your previous question. Saiyans age slower than humans it would seem. Your father and I will keep looking the age we do now, which would be roughly our mid to late 20's in Human terms for quiet a few decades slowly aging onwards by the time your banshee or the woman is over 80 – 90 Human years I will barely look 40. I'm not sure about you, considering you are far more advance than an average 7-year-old but age much the same in looks, we will find out later in life, if I stay on the backwater mud ball of a planet." Having explained more than he planned not realising that he was talking so openly to this little girl in front of him, catching himself, his attitude changed quickly, turning his back to Gohan towards the console, "now begone! I will return to my regular training!" He dismissed abruptly.

"You, being Royalty shouldn't be talking so dismissive to other Royalty especially when you're on their planet." She saw him tense probably not knowing her history or Lineage at all, not that Gohan wanted to use it to her advantage it was just how she was born, before he could respond after turning around to face her. "Thanks for the spar Veggie, I now know dad and Piccolo have been going easy on me." A quick sweet classic Son smile, and she was out of the ship before he could respond, after a quick wave to Yamcha that was watching the ship she set out to look for Bulma her original target.

A few hours later she had been having a break after working on some equations with Bulma for a new capsule design when they heard a huge explosion. Rushing out to the garden they noticed the space ship blown to pieces and no sign of Vegeta, Bulma rushed out to the site while Gohan stood back she could feel Vegeta energy though weak was still alive, buried under all the rubble, what she witnessed next was a sight of tenderness she hadn't even seen her parents show. Once they were sure Vegeta was in one piece and just needed rest she excused herself knowing no more work would be done and decided to check on her Father and Piccolo's exploits for the day. Turns out they had no clue what they were doing and after watching them drive or was it race, she was glad that she never had to get in a car with them any time soon as it turns out they both failed in the end. That night when the trio had made it home Gohan was preparing her earbuds for the onslaught of her mother voice at the fact of her father and Piccolos incompetence. Instead Chi-Chi just fainted. Nothing more was said on the subject for quiet some while.

The next day they started their vigorous training once more and the days rolled into one and other once again, Gohan was unable to visit Capsule Corp again, especially when she made her father and Piccolo go harder on her training.

Over the next 2 years they all got a lot stronger, Gohan especially, she felt like she was working with a barrier on, that she could get stronger but was unable to access it. She told her father and Piccolo such and after some debating they agreed that Gohan was close to the Super Saiyan barrier she just needed the mental push to go over. Sadly, they just didn't have enough time as the androids would supposedly be attacking the next day.

* * *

**Year 767, May 12th**

The day finally came as they were flying to the alleged location, landing on a cliff overlooking the City Gohan, Goku, Piccolo and Krillin, whom they met on the flight there, were greeted by Yamcha, Tien and Bulma, carrying a baby.

Gohan was so shocked by this and when Krillin asked if it was Yamcha's kid and he denied it the non-surprised look on her father face really threw her.

Goku walked right up to Bulma, "I bet he's Vegeta's kid, isn't that right Trunks?" Goku addressed the baby who was hiding his face shyly into Bulma's chest. He said it in his usual cheery voice but Gohan notice a tinge of something else flit across her father face when he said it. Like he knew but didn't really like the fact of it. Not trusting what she saw Gohan put it behind her and focused on the conversations.

Everyone gasped at that while Bulma just looked annoyed. "Now who told you? I wanted it to be a surprise."

Piccolo chose then to speak up wanting to get away from the baby talk, "Speaking of Vegeta, where is he?"

"No Idea, not long after I found out I was pregnant and told him he took off in that darn spaceship, I haven't seen him since. Not that I really mind, I was too busy caring for Trunksie here."

"Don't worry guys, Vegeta will be here, it's not like him to miss a good fight." Goku reassured the group.

With that talking stopped and the group was watching the city below, suddenly Yajarobi arrives with a new batch of sensu beans, though not surprisingly not staying for the fight. As he is about to take off Gohan comes up with a theory she tells the group. "What if we can't sense them, they are machine so probably won't give off an energy signature."

Next thing they know Yajarobi's car is basted out of the sky, when the group search the sky they notice to people in the air, and Gohan's theory was proven correct when they flew into the city and none of the fighters could sense an energy signature. Splitting off to search the city the old-fashioned way while Gohan was sent to rescue Yajarobi. On her was back to Bulma wanting to help her Father and the others not sit on the sidelines, as she was about to leave even with Bulma trying to convince her to stay back she noticed Krillin bringing Yamcha slung over his shoulder severely injured, on closer inspection Gohan noticed a giant hole in his body Bulma started to freak out so Gohan grabbed the bag of sensu's and quickly administered it to the fallen warrior. Once Yamcha was recovered he was determined to get back to the fight as he had information the rest we're sure to need. The three fighters rushed off following the energy signals of their comrades leaving.

Upon landing the first thing Gohan noticed was her father's ragged appearance, he hadn't been fighting the fat clown looking android for that long so there was not way the android could of beaten him so badly. Krillin threw him a sensu bean though it seemed to make him worse.

Voicing the only conclusion Gohan could come up with, "it's the heart Virus! It was supposed to of attacked him over a year ago but never did." She concluded.

Piccolo tried to rush in to save Goku, but the older looking android stopped him lasering him in the chest. Things were looking bad all around when her father dropped out of Super Saiyan and fell to the ground unconscious.

Out of seemingly thin air Vegeta kicking the Clown one away and kicking Goku's body to Piccolo whom was apparently faking the injury waiting for the right time to attack, before Vegeta showed up. "Nobody kills Kakarot but me. Get him the medicine or whatever, he still owes me a re-match. In the meantime, I guess you 2 uglies will do." Addressing the Androids ready to take over attacking.

Yamcha volunteers to take Goku back home to get treatment insisting Gohan stay as next to Vegeta she is now the 2nd strongest. The fight between a now super Saiyan Vegeta and the now named android 19 was relatively quick, in the end only 19's head remained, realising he was way out classed the old man named Android 20 escapes to the nearby cliffs, with the z-fighters following.

After searching for what seems like hours #20 showed himself by trying to suck the life out of Piccolo, luckily Gohan noticed Piccolo's Ki fading and managed to kick him into some cliffs. Before Gohan could continue her assault the purple-haired teenager from the future shows up and in the ensuing confusion when they find out from the future kid that this is not the android who attacked his timeline, #20 blasts Bulma's car out of the sky, whom was trying to follow the fighters, and disappeared.

During all the confusion and arguing about what had just happened, Gohan learns that this teenager is in fact Bulma and Vegeta's son from the future, that the guy they were fighting #20 is Dr. Gero the creator of the androids and that the ones from Trunks' timeline are called androids #17 and #18. Thanks to Bulma's help they find the general location of his lab is rumoured to be and all the Z-fighters besides Gohan leave to search the mountains for Dr. Gero's lab in hopes of getting there before him and stopping them being activated.

Gohan however is tasked with flying Bulma baby Trunks and Yajarobi home before she can go and check on her dad. What a flight that was, it took a lot longer than usual. Finally dropping her passengers off at Capsule Corp. Gohan heads off home. Hoping the rest of the fighters are doing okay as most of the fighters Ki's are back to resting and scattered around. Making it home she sees Yamcha and Trunks loading her father onto a plan along with all his bedding. Just as she is about to address the group her mother comes out of the house and tackles her to the group so happy that she is alright. Turns out the 2 androids from trunk's time have been activated as well as another one and are stronger than the ones he fought and also on their way to his house, hence the moving her father to Master Roshi's. On the way Bulma called wanting to talk to Trunks sending through a photo of what looks like his time machine, though old and worn down sitting outside Ginger town. At the prospect of an adventure Gohan volunteers to go with trunks to check it out.

**TBC..**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or DBS all rights to the companies that own them and Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Year 767, May 14th**

**Trunk's P.O.V**

Flying with this young girl was weird for Trunks, when he looked at her it was like staring at a sister of his Master Gohan besides some similarities in looks they were completely different. Though when he closed his eyes and sensed her Ki it was an exact replica of his Master. It was really giving Trunks a headache, how did the timeline change so much that Gohan was born a different gender? They may get some answers if the photo his mother sent them was anything to go by.

"So, you know me in the future right?" Gohan asked Trunks while flying.

"Yeah, in fact you were my teacher. Though in my timeline you were born a boy."

"Wow that's crazy, I wonder how the timelines changed to much. What was I like as a guy?"

"You were the coolest, always first to battle, strong, smart. You saved my life so many times, I never got to thank you for that."

"I'm guessing I end up dying too right?" I feels weird talking about these subjects, but both were curious about the other.

"Yeah, about 10 months ago my time, you could easily take on one android alone, but they tended to double team you a lot and one time they won. I was the one who found you after you stopped me from joining you after training one day, it was how I managed to finally go Super Saiyan. We had been working on the time machine a lot before then but after you dies we tried to speed up the process."

"With no dragon balls in your time there's no way to wish anyone back. Have you thought about looking for new Namek?"

"Mum did bring that up, but the resources are so low we wouldn't of had enough fuel to try and search for it, the time machine took so many lives to get it to work. I mean we were barely able to build one time machine, where this one came from I have no idea, I think you breached the idea with mum one day and both started working on it. And considering I've proven that multi-verse theory is now real, I'm starting to get a little worried."

They flew in silence for a while longer till they came upon the site hidden among the trees and hills. They could clearly see it was a decade old at least, nature had tried to take it back covering it in moss and rust. Bulma arrives so Gohan went to guide her to them. Waiting for them to return trunks befriends some squirrels just happy at so much nature being around, while staring at the machine it's definitely a version of his one. Once they land Trunks de-capsulizes his time machine in a last hope to prove they aren't the same. But with his mothers writing of hope! On both reality sets in. Trunks noticed a hold in the window and both he and Gohan rise up to examine it.

"Looks like what ever was in here blasted from the inside out, why would they do that?" Gohan mused.

"No Idea, here," Trunks pushes a button and the machines lid opens, "I'm going to check the controls, there's a shell-like thing in here as well, can you check the back-fuel tank see if there is any fuel left Gohan?"

As Trunks pulls up the dates it was taken from he learns that whoever it was came from the year 786, three years after Trunks came to the past. "It appears the person whom used the machine didn't know what they were doing when setting the controls and just jumped back 30 years to the year 756."

"Oh that was the year Goku one the World Martial Arts Tournament." Bulma injected.

"That explains how crazy this timeline is from yours, I mean he changed so much coming to the past that Gohan was born a different gender." The two theorized as Gohan continued to clean the back to look at the fuel tank.

"Hey Trunks! It appears to be about half, not sure how far that gets you but.." and before she could continue Gohan noticed something in the distance. Trunks realising, she had stopped her sentence half way walks around the back to see Gohan looking into the bushes.

"What you find?" He asks.

"Not sure, but I notice something." Together they find a giant insect like monster.

"Looks like what ever it was crawled off after it shed its skin." Gohan mused.

"I bet whatever it is, is what came in my time machine" Trunks adds, having a feel around inside the shell he feels it's still wet inside. "Ergh! What ever it is, it didn't malt that long ago. It's probably still around."

With that Bulma left seeming really creeped out and Gohan and Trunks return to Kame house.

* * *

**Gohan P.O.V.**

They returned to Kame house, Piccolo was still off at Kami's lookout, her father was no longer screaming but still unconscious, while they were waiting for what to come next Gohan decided to spend some time with her dad.

By the time Gohan got up the stairs she couldn't understand what she was feeling, running down the stairs to check everyone was still in the house, they were all looking out the windows, Gohan could sense, Goku and Piccolo and Vegeta and Tien and Krillin and herself mixed together off in the distance, along with a stronger Piccolo fighting. Trunks and Krillin rushed off and as Gohan goes to follow is stopped by her mother. She doesn't yell for her to stay but the look of fear in her eyes made Gohan falter and not follow the others, for now.

After what seemed like forever, everyone but Trunks returned the latter having followed after his father to try and train after him and Krillin went about destroying Dr Gero's lab, and basement. Apparently there was a new contender in the mix, stronger than the androids, that likes to drink people and is from the future, it wants to absorb Android 17 and 18 so that he can become 'perfect'. A couple days pass, the monster known as cell continues to drink whole towns at a time, the gang keep trying to corner him before he absorbs too many people but as they need to fly by car with their Ki suppressed in hopes of catching Cell off guard they miss him every time, after multiple attempts Cell continues to escape before they manage to catch him.

On their way back to Kame house after another unsuccessful trip, Goku pops out of no-where using instant transmission fully healed. Krillin starts explaining what he missed but Goku cuts him off stating he already knows what has been happening and needs to take Gohan so he can train with her in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to try and surpass the limits of Super Saiyan. Before any more is said Goku places his hand on Gohans head and together they IT it to where Vegeta and trunks are, telling them both of a place where they can get a years worth of training in a day. Needless to say the 4 of them IT it to the lookout ready to start their training. Vegeta insist that he and Trunks will go in first, Goku doesn't argue and Gohan is to spend the next 24 hours waiting.

"Hey daddy, are you sure your all better?" Figuring they have plenty of time as they will be spending a year just the 2 of them soon enough.

"Yeah princess, I feel almost at 100%, and we have the time in the chamber to make sure we are both ready." Not much more is said as they wait around for their turn in the chamber.

The next 16 hours are spent resting or meditating in Gohan's case. Until they sense Piccolos Ki increase as if battling. Considering they can't sense the other opponent Gohan deduces that he must be fighting one of the Androids. It doesn't take long for their fight to be noticed by Cell as well and Gohan can only sense the fight by keeping track of the Ki's flying around. During his fighting Gohan could barely keep her rage suppressed and was resisting the urge to fly down and jump into the battle especially when she notices that Piccolo's Ki is falling quickly. In her rage she shoots off, her father was quicker and punched her so hard she fell to the ground cracking it.

"You Can't leave yet. It would ruin what we are trying to do." Goku says, she knew it would be a mistake to leave the lookout as it is almost time for them to enter the Chamber. She just couldn't sit here and not do anything trying to get up again after being stunned by her father, this time Goku grabbed her before she took off.

"Let me GO! I have to help him! Piccolo! Dad let me go now!"

"No Gohan, the second you leave the lookout the door will open. The best we can do for Piccolo is wait to use the chamber to get strong enough to beat him, if you leave now all you'll do is add your life to the mix as well. It's better to avenge him! Now calm down!"

Eventually she did, though she was still pissed, her father hadn't held back in his punch and could feel her cheek swelling a bit. That emotion quickly turned to worry as Cells power skyrockets and levels out, Gohan guesses that he got one of the androids. Then she feels Tien enters the fray, that battle doesn't last long and though she can tell he isn't damaging Cell by much Tien is halting him, though his energy is fading quickly with each spike, that she guesses is an energy blast. "Dad! You can't let this go on they're both going to die, you have to get them!"

"Right" Goku responds ITing to them and back in minutes, then ITing it to Korin to get some sensu beans, both Piccolo and Tien are revived leaving only 2 beans.

Not long after, the door to the HbTC opens and out steps a much older looking Trunks with shoulder length hair and a battered outfit, followed by Vegeta looking smug as always.

"Wow Trunks look at you, how'd the training go?" Goku asks excited at their changes.

Before Trunks can respond Vegeta answers for him, "Do not talk about our training boy, they will see soon enough." As Vegeta heads to leave and attack Cell straight on, Bulma arrives on the lookout giving them all Saiyan battle suits she made modeled off Vegeta's original suit he came in. The men seemed really excited by the prospect, even Vegeta and started changing right their in the open, Gohan fairly used to the fact of her fathers' nil modesty but not the rest of them started to blush when she noticed Trunks and Vegeta stripping and turned away, not before noticing all the scars littering Vegeta's body from a life of hardships, she noticed that these were good looking men in front of her, they looked the same as her father yet watching Vegeta made her feel so different, not embarrassed but she felt the need to blush.

Bulma noticed this and came up to her, "Hey Gohan, I made a special outfit for you, it's a bit stretchier so it will grow with you, I even made a special bra to go with it out of the same durable materials. I'm sure Mr. Popo has a place for you to change."

"Thanks Bulma, but I don't need a bra yet, do I? I'm only 9."

"Not yet but a year training with no access to the outside world I imagine your clothes will be tattered, I made a few different ones take them all, a woman must be prepared and you're almost a woman now, your mother developed early in life too."

"Thanks Bulma."

Gohan proceeded to follow Mr. Popo to a somewhat bathroom in the lookout, as she was leaving Goku called out "Where you going Gohan?"

"To change!" she yelled back being much farther away by then not bothering to stop and turn around, for Goku to respond back instead asking Bulma why she left to change.

Everyone gave Goku a look of 'are you serious', including Vegeta. Before Bulma just huffed and told him he'd get it sooner or later.

By the time Gohan came back fully dressed in the navy blue body suit and chest plate matching her fathers', Vegetas' and Trunks', except hers has a small curve over the breast that she didn't yet fill out fully but after putting on the more fitting battle suit she did notice small lumps already forming and was happy Bulma thought ahead as she never really thought about her body developing before, Gohan emerged to her father having a large meal while the rest just stared at him. You'd think after all these years they would be used to it. Vegeta and Trunks had already taken off with Vegeta eager to prove he is better than Goku by defeating Cell.

Eventually her father stopped eating and they were able to enter the HbTC. Once she entered the feel of the room was unlike anything she had ever felt. She registered that the gravity was different she felt heavier.

Walking up beside her gauging her reaction. "It's a lot to take in, but we will have time to get used to it, I don't want you wandering too far from the room while out here on your own. Trust me it's not safe. Now first is getting you Super Saiyan."

"Are you sure I'll be able to do it daddy?" Gohan asked timidly, suddenly feeling nervous about the prospect of a year of training way more intense than anything she had felt to date.

* * *

Goku and Gohan were training hard. Well as hard as they were leading up to the androids without Piccolo there, it felt like her father was going easy on her. He was encouraging when trying to get her to power up and in the 2 months so far she had made headway she just couldn't get past the barrier. It wasn't going to stop her she would get it one way or another. It wasn't till her father said they should rest when they hadn't really accomplished anything that Gohan knew he was going easy on her. Gohan had had enough. "No dad we aren't giving up yet! Stop going easy on me. Fight me properly! I will never get strong enough if you don't."

Goku was shocked his daughter thought that way but relented and powered up to Super Saiyan barely holding back any energy by this stage Goku was amazed that his little girl was able to hold her own and started pushing him further and she wasn't even at Super Saiyan yet. From that day he started to truly realised the depth of her power.

Eventually she managed to make Super Saiyan and once she did it got a lot harder for her father to make it look like he was ahead of her in power and each day she was able to hold the Super Saiyan form for longer and longer so their spars went for hours on end. The only thing keeping her behind was his years of skill and apparently her hair, as it now fell to her knees and was wildly all over the place. As much as he liked her long hair it was no time to think about looks. After one vigorous training day he offered to cut it for her. Gohan had never been into her looks but was still a little attached to her hair. Taking the leap, she let her father cut it using a small Ki blade. He didn't want to cut it too short either as he actually liked his daughters hair long but this was for practicality not fashion, so stopping at the nape of her neck, made it look like a shaggy Bob cut with Saiyan style spikes in the front and relatively smooth in the back now that it was all one length. (think the original look but the back is a bit longer)

* * *

**Goku P.O.V.**

The weeks went on their training got more and more intense. Goku was starting to really struggle to keep up. He was thinking maybe he wasn't as 100% as he thought after being so sick, nor did he feel he was getting better either, but he would make it through. It was after a particularly hard training day where he had managed to beat Gohan easily (which he had struggled to do for weeks now) that he noticed she had a fever. How long she had been fighting it he didn't know but the fact she was still pushing on amazed him. They were fighting in Super Saiyan right before she collapsed, when he said they would rest he witnessed something. It was the first time he had seen a true ascension, she had eclipsed him, the power he felt went beyond just a simple power up, it jumped to a limit he could only hope to get, if even for a moment, in some fever induced rage. Carrying her back to the bed he thought about how to advance their training, focusing more on advancing Gohan at this stage, she was the best candidate to protect the future, his time in the chamber and his time with the virus made him realise his mortality and limits he had never felt before.

When he laid her down and got a cloth to wipe over her sweaty body he realised he had lost his little girl. She had grown up before she really got a chance to be a kid, physically and mentally. He debated with himself if he should tell her his plan. That he wants to put all his faith in her to do what he knows he can't. His body has found its limit after his sickness. But if he did she would put so much pressure on herself to be better, that it would probably do the opposite. But if he didn't tell her would they be able to break the marker holding her back.

First things first. He would care for her while she needed it. He feared he wouldn't get another chance in his life. Then they would work on making being Super Saiyan as easy as breathing. Somehow.

While they were lessening their sparring while getting used to staying Super Saiyan Gohan asked to be taught Instant Transmission, it had taken Goku almost a year to get it right, but he didn't see the harm in teaching her the basics of it, they still needed to do some training while in this form, within a month she was able to IT to him no matter how far he ventured away from the room into the void. She really did absorb everything like a sponge and amazed him every time.

* * *

**Gohan's P.O.V.**

The weeks turned into Months the time with her father was amazing, just the 2 of them. She still thought he was going easy on her but they both were getting stronger and they could hold Super Saiyan without any trouble it hadbeen 2 months already, and she had to admit with the hair cut her father gave her Super Saiyan looked pretty cool. She would be happy living with it like that, till it grew a bit at least, but maybe she will try and keep it rather short like this.

The time came for them to leave was approaching. The night before they were due to leave Goku had them sit down to dinner or what they could do with the food given to try and make a traditional dinner, neither knew how to cokk even a fraction as good as Chi-Chi and the conversation was surprisingly light, very little spoken about training and the time ahead of them. Goku spent the time wanting to find out things about Gohan that he didn't know. For the past 6 years she had only known battles and training and studying books and he wasn't even there for a large chunk of that. They talked about her favourite colours and animals she liked best. Things Gohan had never put much thought into before but was pleasantly enjoying this time asking what seemed like mediocre questions back and forth. They had never had the chance. Goku always thought Gohan was smarter than him. She had absorbed and applied the acknowledge of books he saw as gibberish since the time she could walk and talk. But in that moment he realised she was still fundamentally a little kid. Gohan knew she was younger than he was when he went out to discover the world. He might of been alone most of his life, but he always made friends that could relate to him in some way. Gohan never had that.

When she let out a giant yawn Goku went into father mode which had been showing a bit more this past year, than before, with just the 2 of them and told her to go for a hot bath and bed. Gohan was so tired after their 20 hours of sparring she didn't argue. Once they woke up they would have 8 more hours left in the chamber. Gohan seemed eager to use it up. They had gotten used to sparing in Super Saiyan form without wanting to fall out, but Goku decided that once they were rested they would leave, he believed there was no more he could achieve in 8 hours.

* * *

Emerging from the chamber had the inhabitants staring at them in shock. Their clothing were in tatters, Goku besides being Super Saiyan looked no different but Gohan did, her hair being shorter also in Super Saiyan she was a few inches taller at 5ft her body had developed a bit as well considering she was only a year older, her body looked like she could of been closer to 13.

Piccolo was the first to speak up. "G-Gohan, look at you, I barely recognised you."

"Thanks Piccolo"

"A lots happened since you were in the chamber Goku," Trunks proceeded to tell them about the Cell Games, Cell had called in 9 days' time. Vegeta had decided to take most of the time in the HbTC to train and giving a few days here and there to Trunks and Gohan and Goku, Goku declined the chance to go back in and Mr Popo informed Vegeta that a person only gets 48 hours in a life time to use it meaning they could only have one more day each.

Goku then asks Mr Popo if he could have a proper meal. Both Gohan and Goku stuff their faces so happy to have a proper cooked meal, this time with the rest of the group watching, Trunks tried asking questions about why and how they were able to withstand super Saiyan so easily as if it wasn't on at all and if this made them strong enough to beat Cell but with their mouths full they merely looked on and continued eating. After what seemed like ages but was really 5 minutes they had finished. Goku changed back into his usual uniform once they were done and still hadn't answered any of the questions instead focusing on getting dressed.

Gohan having full faith in her father but needing new clothing as well walked up to Piccolo. "Excuse me Piccolo?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Um… do you think you could... if it's not too much trouble… make me a Gi like yours? You were my first teacher." Gohan asks shyly.

Piccolo too stoic to show how touched he was at the request, yet had a slight blush showing on his green cheeks, grunts a reply and placing his hand above her head gave a big yell materializing a Gi replica of his own directly on her body. Gohan felt so happy about that hopefully it would fit for a while, but she had something now to wear if she ended up having to fight in a few days at the Games.

* * *

**Year 767, May 18th**

Once home things were strange between her parents, when her father said they wouldn't be training in the lead up to the games she thought that just meant not going into the chamber again but he was adamant about the whole relaxing thing and for once in the past 3 years her parents had been back together her mother seemed to be getting frustrated at the fact her father was inside and always around, Gohan guessed her mother had just gotten used to her father only showing up for meal times and she was able to do what she needed or wanted without an audience.

Today however seemed to be the day she snapped, after both Goku and Gohan were unable to control their power enough and had broken several plates and glasses over breakfast along with the breakfast table, her mother demanded her father leave for the day, however she asked Gohan to do some study, in a much nicer tone than she had spoken to her father. When her father agreed with her mothers statement on studying today so easily, Gohan and Chi-Chi were shocked, Chi-Chi immediately thought the worse like he had a flu or something but Goku just laughed it off and left as per Chi-Chi's request. Krillin soon followed as he had been staying with them for the past day. Gohan was just left in shock at her parents and the way they were acting. It just didn't seem like them.

As Gohan hadn't technically studied for over a year now she was a little rusty but soon got into the swing of things and a few hours went by in the blink of an eye. When her mother came up to give her a snack and a break, she sat down on Gohan's bed silently watching her for so long Gohan thought something must be wrong.

Eventually Chi-Chi spoke, "You've studied so hard today hun, I think you should go see what your father is up to, just be home for dinner, it's your birthday and your grandfather will be coming over as well okay." Smiling sweetly Chi-Chi left a stunned Gohan. Her mother had been a lot more lenient then usual over the years but never had she encouraged Gohan into dropping studies to go have fun. Not wanting to wreck this great atmosphere that the family had going, that Gohan hadn't felt since she was 3, ran down the stairs after giving her mum a huge hug and thanks before flitting out the door and locking onto her father's Ki. She found him resting by the river not far from home with Krillin fishing, as she walked up it looked like her dad was napping with Krillin looking bored. It was then Gohan suggest they go for a walk maybe pick some food for a light snack before having to head home.

The rest of her birthday was great, her mother made a gigantic cake and decorated it like a painting, Gohan tried very carefully to just blow out the candles but even her smallest breath blew the cake all over her family. It wasn't till her mother started laughing not expecting anything different did the night end with everyone feeling good.

The rest of the days leading up to the Games were much the same. 3 days before the Games Goku over heard the radio at home talking about how Cell had destroyed the entire Royal military the only nation that didn't send troops was her grandfathers, no one seemed to mind in the media about that as most people thought the nation was so small the Ox-King himself was the whole nations Military. The truth was her grandfather wasn't stupid enough to think his military could stand up to them if the Z-fighters Earths almost super natural warriors couldn't.

It was then that Goku just up and left, Gohan felt him re-emerge at Kami's lookout, she thought about following but decided against it, she had just spent a year straight with only her dad, she would spend some time with her mum, how, she wasn't sure, she thought about asking to be taught some of the recipes her mum cooks and helping out with dinner. This idea made her mother so happy she was talking/explaining things so quickly Gohan barely kept up but managed to cook 2 of the dishes all by herself. During that time Gohan kept track of her father Ki, she felt her father Ki disappear for a brief moment and then reappear along with a Ki signature that was dwarfed compared to her father's but one she recognised. When her father re-appeared right behind her and her mother he offered to take her to the lookout 'cause there was someone she would like to see there.

But Gohan was proud of her accomplishments and wanted them to be eaten together first and the fact dinner was ready had the small family sit down to eat dinner before Goku IT'd Gohan to the lookout where she saw someone she never thought she would see again, Dende was standing there, looking much the same as he did, while he stared at Gohan not believing it was really her as she had grown so much and was blonde but after a short pause the friends embraced. Dende was going to be the new guardian and re-awaken the Dragon Balls for the Earth. He was just waiting for Gohan and Goku to arrive. Gohan spent the rest of the days up at the lookout hanging out with Dende while Goku went and collected the Dragon Balls and spent the last night before the games at home alone with his wife.

* * *

**Year 767, May 26th**

The day finally arrived, the group didn't know what to make of it, Vegeta had already taken off but Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan were waiting for Goku to arrive so they could all go together.

Cell was his usual egotistical self during the whole introductions, as well as some randoms that said they won the same Tenkaichi Budokai tournament that her dad did, only 19 days prior, but were weaker than her mum and had no use of Ki. As well as the giant Android known as 16 that Krillin seemed to be friends with and Bulma had fixed up. It surprised Gohan when her father let the randoms whom were only show fighters first and no one was surprised when they were swatted out of the ring with zero effort. Goku than decided to fight next, even though he had been saying he doesn't have the power Gohan was adamant that he didn't want to risk any of their lives unnecessarily and try to end the battle early.

Their fight was epic, all the z-fighter were struggling to keep up, Gohan however was wondering when they would get serious, a notion she said aloud to the shock of the group. Cell and Goku both got in plenty of shots both were looking battered and exhausted though Gohan could tell Cell had a lot more energy left, he wasn't hiding the fact, her father however she believed he had a lot more energy and wasn't fighting at his full, though the heavy breathing he was exerting was making her question it.

In 2 simple words from her father mouth Gohan's world would turn upside down.

"I'm done."

"What! The fight isn't over yet! If you don't continue there are no more fighters, I'll just blow up with entire world is that what you want!?"

"I can't fight any more Cell but there is another fighter far stronger than me." Que a dramatic pause. "It's your turn Gohan!"

"Gohan!?" Everyone including Cell yelled at once. While Gohan stood there beyond shocked.

Goku flew up to the cliff the fighters were waiting on and stopped in front of his little girl. "Was there any point during my fight that you found it hard to follow Gohan?"

Gohan stuttered out her confusion at her father words. "What? No… But that's because you both weren't fighting at your full."

"Well I don't know about Cell, but I was giving it my all, you didn't have trouble because you were comparing us to your power, correct?"

"Well, yeah, I guess, but that doesn't mean I'm strong enough to fight him." Gohan was trying not to freak out, the look in her fathers eyes was of complete unfailing faith in her, a 10-year-old girl, why wouldn't someone be freaking out.

Piccolo was beyond shocked to hear that revelation as he had had trouble keeping up. "Gohan! Is this true?" Gohan barely nodded in affirmative before her father went on.

"Trust me you have more power than you know. Believe in yourself like I believe in you."

"Kakarot you can't be serious! She's a little kid! She can't really have more power than all of us!" Vegeta knew she had an untapped potential but to say she was already far above himself was something he couldn't believe.

"You got this Gohan, I need you to win. To protect the planet and everyone living on it."

There really wasn't another choice so Gohan relented. She took off the cape from Piccolo and floated down in front of Cell who was thinking the whole thing was a joke and got into stance.

"Very well, this is actually happening, fine, I'll indulge you all. Be prepared brat."

Gohan said nothing and just waited for Cell to attack. While she was waiting she was trying to strategize when her father throws Cell a sensu bean. Cell proceeds to power up, once he was done Gohan also powers up as much as she can.

Gohan manages to dodge and swerve most of Cells attacks but she can tell he is playing with her, this goes on for a while till she slips up, and Cell ends up pummeling her into a cliff with the whole thing falling in on her, '_I don't know if I can do this, why has dad put so much faith in me? Is he hoping I'll snap and go uncontrollable like many have said I've done before, but I never had control of that, I can't just tap into it. Crap, they finally noticed I'm in here okay. Maybe I can talk Cell out of it… Worth a shot._'

She blasted the rock away from her and walked towards the monster. "We don't have to do this; this fight is meaningless."

"Ha, you think I'm just going to stop because you asked? Don't make me laugh. Let me give you a choice either fight me to your death or I will blow up this entire world and every living thing on it."

"I don't want to fight anymore, I have no desire to kill you, we don't have to continue, I…"

"Yes, yes you keep telling me that. Now correct me if I'm wrong but, did you just threaten to kill me?" Cell smirked. "Oh, that's precious. How do you plan to do that, you can barely land a hit as it is." Cell taunted.

"If you push me and I snap, there's no telling how powerful I'll become. And dad knows that, I think he's counting on it."

"Well, you've definitely got me interested. The game just got a bit more exciting." Cell said with a laugh in his voice.

Gohan had tried to reason with the monster in front of her but he wouldn't listen. Cell began to beat on Gohan once more. Not holding back anymore. Trying to break her and see this mystical power that she was talking about. Holding her in a full body hold, he slowly started crushing her bones. She had never felt such pain all at once. She registered yelling on the cliff but the pain and her screams being torn from her lungs, she couldn't hear what was said. Suddenly Cell dropped her and was up the cliff face and back by the time Gohan got her barring's with the Sensu bean bag in hand.

"If I can't break you, I'll break your loved ones and you can watch." Cell declared. Before she could utter a word the newly repaired Android 16 snuck an attack and grabbed Cell from behind saying he was going to blow him up and end this. He counted to zero, but nothing happened, Krillin then explained that Bulma had taken his bomb out. Cell just laughed and Blew 16 to pieces and proceeded to create 7 Mini versions of himself.

Gohan could only watch in horror as her friends and family were attacked by the mini monsters beaten into the ground her father and Krillin being the worst beaten. Nothing she said would work. '_How?! How can I unlock this power I supposedly have?! I remember it briefly once and it scared me, but I need it now, Come on! It's just sitting there...'_ "Make them stop!" she yelled. Her power rising slightly. By now only Vegeta and Trunks could hold their own though were failing rapidly. She could feel her power bubbling under the surface but had no idea how to unlock it. When she opened her eyes again #16 head was rolling in front of her.

"Gohan, it isn't a sin to fight for what is right. Set your spirit free to your anger. You have the power within. I know how it feels,"

"Tch, what sentimental rubbish" Cell sneered, walking over to them.

#16 ignored him and continued. "Gohan, protect the nature and the animals that I have come to love. I'm counting on you, use the power to protect all life."

Before her eyes #16 head was smashed to pieces with mechanical debris and blood and oil spattering around her. '_Let go… To protect… I can't hold it anymore.'_ Gohan world went white, she could feel the tears streaming down her face, her voice was raw and a ripping feeling from within her chest surging through her body.

* * *

**Goku P.O.V.**

Standing in front of Cell was a battered Gohan Her hair standing up practically vertically in spikes. A powerful aura surrounding her with electricity surging around her body, Goku watched from the ground as his little girl gave in to the power, swiftly she destroyed all the cell Jr's with one punch or kick each and when she gave the bag of sensu beans to Trunks to distribute, Goku watched on in awe at his daughter moving faster than ever, she seemed to play with Cell. He knew she had the power and the ability to control it he just hadn't thought about her age and her lack of emotional control. He knew she was young, but she was the only one with the power to stop him, though he truly felt horrible for the life she had lived so far, all brought on by people coming after him.

"Oh no! That blast would wipe out the world! He can't be serious" Trunks yelled. Right before it hit the earth Gohan released a Kamehameha wave with what seemed like less effort yet completely eclipsed Cells wave sending it into space effortlessly. The result was barely any of Cell was left. "This is it Gohan. Finish him!" Goku yelled.

"Not yet, I'm not done. He hasn't paid for his crimes enough yet." Gohan responded loudly but with a chilling calm to her voice.

_'Oh no'_, "this is bad," Goku said to the group and tried again to get Gohan to finish Cell before he regenerated, "I know your angry, but you have to finish it now!"

This time Gohan just ignored him. "Hmph, looks like the halfling is more Saiyan than you are Kakarot," Vegeta mused to the group.

Cell buffed himself up in a desperate way to try to get more power, but it just slowed him down. In 2 punches Gohan had Cell looking like he was going to vomit. That's when a blonde woman was regurgitated from him. Krillin mentioned it was Android 18.

Watching Cell revert back to his semi-perfect form Goku tried once more to reason with Gohan. Luckily she agreed, Cell in a panic activated his inner bomb that Gero had seemed to install in all his androids and bloated himself up like a balloon.

Goku feared he would get desperate but not like this. It was then he decided he would fix things the only way he could. All the threats since Gohan was born have been after him. As long as the threat was gone he would stay away give her the chance to have a normal life like Chi-Chi had begged him to let her have. He only hoped, that time coming, that she would continue to train at least for the fun of it, like him. He truly enjoyed training with her. Looking back at his friends one last time he smile placed 2 fingers on his forehead and waved. Vanishing to the yells for him to return.

* * *

**Gohan P.O.V.**

Gohan was in despair how she of could gotten so cocky from this power within her? She isn't like that. The ugly monster in front of her taunting her for failing.

"I'm so proud of you my Monkey Princess." When she heard her father voice so close her eyes snapped up and she saw her father standing in front of Cell with 2 fingers to his forehead and a hand on Cells stomach. It took her a few moments to register what he was going to do. "You made me so proud. I'm sorry for putting so much on your shoulders."

"Da… Daddy?! What?!... Please, don't do this! I'm sorry I failed you just please don't, we can figure something else out."

"It's too late, you didn't fail me, you could never fail me. Take care of your mother. This past year in the Chamber it was the best year of my life. I love you." With that he was gone. The earth stopped shacking and Cells energy just disappeared.

She could feel and hear Krillin trying to comfort her but couldn't focus on it. How could she be so blind.

As the gang started to gather to leave a powerful breeze came and a powerful aura could be felt. An aura of pure evil. In a blast of light, a beam pierced its way past her head straight into the chest of Trunks. As he lay dying all they could hear was an ominous laughter. The monster has returned. Before Gohan can summon the power to attack Vegeta attacked him first in a fit of rage. Not even making a dent in the newly reformed perfect Cell and being knocked to the ground beaten and unable to move. Gohan refusing to let another person die today Super speeds to block the blast getting there a fraction too late all she can do it deflect the blast with her body resulting in her left arm being rendered useless the muscles were torn to shreds as she took too long to put up a proper shield.

Slowly pushing herself to her feet while Cell is explaining how he managed to survive his kamikaze mission was all she could do as she felt her power slipping from her body. Cell having had enough with the whole thing starts powering up a Ki blast big enough to eradicate all life and the planet. Gohan with all her power could only stare into the eyes of the monster her last stand would be dying while trying to show no fear.

"I'm sorry, Gohan." Vegeta wheezed.

It was then that all fight in her left. The proudest man she had ever met has just shown he has given up, how can she continue to go on.

_It's over. This is the end. We will all perish, I'll see you soon dad._

_**That is rubbish, Gohan! Saiyans never despair!**_

_Dad?! Is that you? How?! I'm so sorry I can't fight anymore; my arm is broken, and my power has dropped so much I.. I don't.._

_**Listen to me Gohan, you've got the blood of the warrior Saiyan race flowing through you, Slam him with a Kamehameha as hard as you can! If you do I'm positive you can beat him! I guarantee it! Don't worry about the details, I believe you can do it. You need to believe it too. Have faith in your Power, right now you are the strongest in the universe.**_

Gohan couldn't believe what she was hearing, it was her father, he didn't sound angry or disappointed in her. "I understand dad, I'll do my best! I'm so sorry dad. Because I got carried away, I got you killed…"

_**Gohan don't be sad. Even though I'm dead, I'll still be beside you when ever you think of me.**_

"But…"

_**No buts, if that's what you think, then avenge me. Let Cell have it!**_

Dropping into a classic stance and powering up all the power she had left into her right hand she began to chant "KA…ME…HA…ME…"

"Yes! One final stand! You've finally come around! HAHAHA" Cell yells.

"HA!" Gohan yelled drowning out any more of Cells words. With all her power surging behind her she let go as Cell released his blast.

It didn't take long before Cells blast started over powering Gohan and she was struggling to keep the flow of energy and stay standing. She sort of noticed her friends trying to help by distracting Cell with blast of their own, but cell kept knocking them down.

Her father was yelling in her head encouraging her. _**Gohan don't hold back! Give it everything you have! Remember all the pain he caused you, the people he's hurt, use your anger and fight back!**_

It wasn't until Vegeta sent a powerful blast from above that Cell took his eyes off their blast for one second.

_**Now!**_

Gohan let loose every last bit of energy she had, her blast over powering Cells and watched him disintegrate through the light, she tried to hold the power as long as she could making sure to get every last cell in his being. Once she was sure he was gone her world turned black and she fell to the ground.

* * *

Gohan awoke on the lookout with Dende in front of her. A bit disorientated all she could think now that her body was healed was "thanks dende."

Considering the losses, everyone was just relieved the day had finally come to an end. Summoning the dragon, they wished back everyone killed by Cell, Trunks was revived like a zombie raising from the dead. However, Goku wasn't back, they realised it was because the new Shenron was modelled after the original, he continued on with the 'will only revive someone once'. As they were discussing how they were going to get him back with ideas about wishing themselves to Namek and what not, Goku spoke over them from otherworld. **_Hey, don't I get a say in this?_**

"Goku?!" Every shouted surprised.

**_Hey guys, thanks for thinking of me but I don't think it would work, even though you asked to revive everyone killed by Cell, King Kai is still dead along side me._**

"What how is that possible?" Dende who hadn't thought about that as an issue asked. "Shenron can you explain why?"

"My powers are limited to the Living plane only, I cannot resurrect someone killed in a different dimension, such as Otherworld, no dragon can."

**_Oh, well that explains it, sorry guys guess I won't be coming back this time, it's probably better this way anyway. Don't look so down guys, I'll see you all again eventually._**

"But dad, we still need you, I still need you!" Gohan argued.

_**I know that Princess and I'm sorry I'll be staying away, I'll miss you and your mum a lot. The protection of Earth is in your hands now. You have so much more power than me, I'm positive you'll do a great job.**_

"I promise I won't let you down dad!"

As the group tried to decide on the second wish Gohan spent her time trying to find her father Ki like he showed her in the HbTC , it was a long way away and faint, but she could still sense it and memorized the feeling. Doing this gave her a thought of a way to thank Trunks for giving them the chance to change their fates. She would have to ask Dende if it would work. And did so while the other were distracted by Krillin and #18 whom was brought back to health by Dende after being spit out by Cell.

Trunks invited them all to come for a farewell tomorrow before he leaves it was then that Gohan asked him in private if she could return with him and her plan of what she wanted to do while there as long as he would be able to set the machine to return her a few hours later for his proper farewell as she didn't want the others knowing about her trip to the future and back. Trunks agreed as he had enough fuel with the remains of the reserve tank from the one they found in the woods.

* * *

Early morning the next day before anyone noticed, Gohan and Trunks transported to his time a few day later than he had left, to the year 783. He said hi to his mother who quickly jumped to the conclusion Gohan was a girlfriend he brought back with him, but they both quickly objected to, considering she was only 10-years-old, no matter if she did look a few years older.

They thought they would have more time before the Androids of his time would show themselves again, but they heard over the radio that they were attacking close by. Gohan knew this was Trunk's fight so she stood back and would only interfere if he needed it. He managed to destroy them with nil help needed and not even feeling winded. After he cleaned himself up, they went to find the Lookout, before his visit to the past he had heard about the lookout but never knew where to find it as his mother never got to go either, they were both surprised the Androids hadn't found it either, even more surprising was the fact Mr Popo was still alive and looking after the lookout. He was weary of them when they first arrived but after explaining what they were trying to do he was happy to help. Gohan spent time looking for her father's Ki in Otherworld and once she locked onto it Trunks grabbed her shoulder and they IT'd to King Kai's world. It was a very small world considering there were 8 grown men as well as who she assumes was King Kai and a monkey on the world. The feelings of cramped came to mind, especially since most of them have lived here for over 15 years by now.

At first they were treated with hostility as they recognised Gohan's Ki but since the owner of the Ki was standing beside them it couldn't be possible. It wasn't until Adult Male Gohan (M. Gohan for ease now) recognised Trunks all grown up. After a brief reunion and introduction of Trunks to the group and an awkward greeting between Trunks and Vegeta as he knew he had a son but never even held him let alone talked to him before he died, and for Trunks this Vegeta didn't have the history with him as the one in Gohan's timeline. They then noticed the young girl beside him, she was what drew their attention outside in the first place, as she had a matching Ki signature to their Gohan.

"Hi, I'm Son Gohan. From an alternate past." She proceeded to tell them what had happened thanks to the time machine and how they changed history and her plan to find new Namek thanks to her fathers' instant transmission technique that she saw him use. Though she was fearful it may only bring back to life as the rest have been dead for over 13 years here.

The group were having trouble believing a 10-year-old Gohan could be strong enough to defeat a monster that was already stronger than a super Saiyan before absorbing 2 more powerful beings that had killed them all. It was Vegeta whom stepped up refusing to believe a young girl of 10 could of surpassed him or Goku who had both spent the last 13 years training nor M. Gohan who was already almost as strong as him and challenged the young Gohan to "prove it."

"Very well, though it's not a form I enjoy using, you tend to lose yourself with it." She shed her outer shirt which was a fine Chinese style shirt that even recognised as similar to the ones his mother had him wear instead of his Gi and sank into a stance they were all familiar with, Gohan's perfect balance between Piccolos demon style and the Turtle style, with a sweet smile she just said, "try me". The group took a few moments and noticed the bright red scar tissue on her left arm and looked back at whom was missing his whole left arm, that was a big coincident it was almost like no matter what it was destined to happen.

Vegeta falling for her taunt charges her powering to super Saiyan sending a flurry of punches and kicks her way. Without even powering up Gohan is able to dodge every one of them with ease. Noticing Vegeta getting frustrated and giving it his all she finally powers up so effortlessly she doesn't even grunt. To the amazement of the group even Trunks still has to exert some pressure to transform. Vegeta going all out now can barely keep track of her, Gohan started to get bored and wanted to end it swiftly and with a bit of force she managed to ascend once more for the second time in a few days using the turmoil from her first transformation. In 2 blows she had Vegeta knocked out in a crater.

"I knew there was another level, WOW, and to find it at such a young age." Goku exclaimed, "How did you manage that?"

"Well as you know Gohan had the ability to tap into and explode with power when pushed too far, we spent a year getting used to Super Saiyan to the point we were able to live as Super Saiyans and not lose any energy. Since I had mastered Super Saiyan when I next snapped it just pushed me over the barrier and yeah... I think we made it 2 months and in that year you, dad, saw something and whatever it was, was enough to have you push me to fight Cell when you knew you wouldn't be strong enough to win and put all your faith in me. I had no clue you planned to use me to destroy Cell, well not you exactly but your counterpart, I can already see the differences between you two. But after being beaten to a pulp and watching you all be beaten to a pulp while at Super Saiyan level it was the words of a unexpected friend that helped me unleash it and control it, sort of, I guess it was because I was already Super Saiyan I was able to go further through the pain, but I lost all control of myself and in the end it cost you your life." Gohan finished addressing no one but the man who looked and felt like her father but his eyes looking back at her showing her he wasn't _her_ father, they didn't hold the same warmth towards her as her father's did.

"Trunks we should go, it doesn't feel right being here while alive. King Kai do you mind helping me by pointing me in the general direction of New Namek?"

Focusing in the direction he pointed Gohan felt out the familiar Ki of an older Dende and IT'd to his vicinity. As startled as Dende was it was Elder Mori whom spoke up. After their experiences they were naturally weary of strangers popping in. Gohan went on to explain who she was calling herself Gohan younger sister and about the androids of their world. How she was hoping to be able to use the dragon balls to wish Gohan back as well as some of their friends if the dragon didn't have a problem with them being dead for so long. Elder Mori seemed okay with that and together they summoned Porunga, He was able to revive but left him on King Kais planet until they returned. Unfortunately, Porunga was unable to wish anyone back who had been dead for over 5 years, they learnt that when wanted to wish Piccolo back next as he had been dead only 10 years with the hopes of also getting Earths Dragon Balls back. With that they thanked the Namekians and IT'd it back to King Kai's Planet to pick up and explain, stupid laws of magic.

"I'm sorry guys looks like not even Porunga will wish someone back who's been dead for so long." Gohan says feeling a bit depressed, she feared it wouldn't work but still hoped.

"That's okay. You tried." Goku said.

Trunks and took a shoulder each of Gohan and together they IT'd back to capsule Corp. "You have time for one more round trip right. Cause I think I should get home and console mum, before your big farewell with everyone. I did tell her I'd only be gone for the morning." Gohan nervously asked.

* * *

A round of farewells and a few capsules her Bulma gave them for rebuilding things and they were ready to go back so that Trunks could say goodbye to everyone properly. M. Gohan wanted to go with them but even with how young and small Gohan was it was too crowded for 3 so he stayed behind. When they returned Trunks didn't stay long practically dropping Gohan off and heading back after a teary farewell from the rest of the gang and Bulma, not wanting to waste the reserve fuel they had considering he was planning on coming back after they kill cell in his timeline.

She could feel her father's energy radiating from otherworld encouraging her to continue in her path. When she returned home her mother was very solemn but that wasn't surprising considering he just died yesterday. And though she saw a version of him in the future looking exactly like he did now, though with less muscle mass he didn't hold the same love in his eyes for her. She blamed herself somewhat but was determined to live up to the legacy her father left.

Piccolo would still come every morning to train with her then she would help her mother around the house followed by some studying. She was still easily working her way through college graduate level works, so her mother was happy. A few weeks after her father died her mother found out she was pregnant. The next few months were very hectic. When she told Bulma the news her and Trunks came to visit more often. Usually bringing things trunks had grown out of. Her mother didn't like the idea of charity but if it saved them money she was okay with it, as most of the stuff was brand new, barely used and top of the range. During that time Gohan became good at cooking nowhere near her mother's level but you wouldn't die from it like Bulma's level threatened.

* * *

**Year 767, December 24th**

The day came and when her mother started yelling for Gohan and immediately acted and called the midwife her grandfather had set up for a home delivery like she was in case the baby was born with a tail like she was. After many hours her mother gave birth to a healthy baby boy.

"Gohan, want to hold your baby brother?"

Reaching her hand out to hold the tiny bundle and looking at an exact replica of her father. "My brother... hey little man."

"What are we going to call him?" Chichi asked her daughter.

"I like… Goten. What do you think baby? Goten," Gohan hadn't felt so happy in a long time after hearing her baby brother giggle at the name she chose.

"Prince Son Goten. 2nd in line to the Ox Kingdom. It's fitting," Ox king stated.

She was lucky her grandfather hung around after the birth. Gohan had no idea how to look after a baby and her mother seemed to be taking a lot longer to recover then what was considered normal according to the midwife, whom also was around everyday for the first month, she lived in the village not far from them. They tried to go on normally and found a rhythm that relied heavily on Gohan doing more work than before while trying to keep up her studies and training.

* * *

**Year 769, January**

When Goten was 8 months old Chi-Chi went to the doctors due to pains in her stomach that should of stopped after she had healed from giving birth. Gohan was at home looking after Goten trying to figure out ways to train and babysit at the same time. One of his favourites was being on his back while Gohan did vertical push-ups over him and gave him kisses or blew butterflies on his stomach on her way down each time. It was late when Chi-Chi came home, the look on her face and her Ki were saying different things. Her mother looked her normal self, kind smile yet stern eyes while her Ki was just plain off. It had been off for a while now but Gohan couldn't understand why. It wasn't until after dinner when Goten had been put down to sleep that Chi-Chi sat down with Gohan and explained what the doctor said. She had Cancer a rare form that attacks the pancreas they couldn't treat it but with radiation therapy they may extend her life. The doctor gave her a generous 3 months but Chi-Chi being Chi-Chi, was determined to live longer.

Needless to say, Gohan was crushed. Over the next few weeks Chichi and Gohan came up with plans for what was to happen to her and Goten. Chi-Chi's greatest wish was for both kids to at least have high school diplomas. Which would mean at least attending the last year of a high school. Knowing that Gohan would take over for the Ox King by the time she was 21 she just wanted her kids to be happy and prepared for a world outside of life and death fighting. Where they would live, and how they would survive, would they move, stuff that was never really spoken of normally was discussed between them. Gohan had told her mother she wanted to stay here in their home for as long as she could.

Chichi also wanted to stay at home until the end as well. If she could.

**TBC..**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or DBS all rights to the companies that own them and Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Year 769, August**

Chi-Chi made it to Goten's 1st birthday, she boasted that the doctors underestimated her strength. She was slowly deteriorating in front of Gohan. Bulma would come by every few days and help out. She even offered to let them stay with her when Chi-Chi get to the stage of needing a hospital, Dende tried to heal her once but apparently his healing powers were only for physical wounds, as were Sensu beans. The disease attacking Chi-Chi was unable to be stopped, though after Dende's help it did slow the spread of it through her body, giving her a bit of a boost to be able to fight a bit longer.

By August she wasn't able to get out of bed anymore. Piccolo was around a lot more as well, they hadn't trained much over the past few months. But to know that they were surrounded by someone that was there for her and had come to respect her mother more than he did her father if the talks Gohan had overheard when Piccolo would watch over her mother while Gohan attended other matters like her baby brother who didn't understand what was going on.

It was a cool day in late August when Chi-Chi left the world. They had a small funeral with all their friends and a few officials from the Ox Kingdom, each person said something nice about Chi-Chi while Gohan just sat there holding Goten. Anyone looking would think she was trying to replicate one of Vegeta's looks as she was so lifeless and stoic, shut off. The wake was a different matter, Bulma held a private wake at her place, almost everyone from the funeral went. Gohan had put Goten down for a nap and was sitting in the lounge room trying to find the want to go out and socialise but wasn't finding it. She could hear most of the guest had gotten to the tipsy stage and were turning it into more of a party than a wake, few actually talking about her mum and instead almost all conversations were about her father and the poor Son kids. Gohan wasn't so surprised, they were mostly here for her as most of the family friends were her fathers and in some way her friends, she didn't remember her mother having much to do with anyone. Then again if it wasn't for the fact they were her father's friends they wouldn't be here either. She suddenly didn't know how to interact with them. If it wasn't about fighting or academics she really didn't know much else about the ways of the world. Wanting to leave knowing her Grandfather or Bulma would look after Goten for her she went outside and was about to take off to keep her emotions in check when the gang came up trying to comfort her. Their voices all mingled together, and she struggled to differentiate between them. She managed to get words of what seemed like 'apologies' and 'too young' and 'wish it was different.' Gohan reached her breaking point for that one, they had no reason to feel sorry.

Finally breaking her silence "You're sorry?! What do you all have to be sorry about? I spent so much time training anf fighting I could of been there for her more. Yet you all wanted me to fight, you said you needed me, and I tried to be good enough, and now you say your sorry for it?" Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew they were referring to her mother but she couldn't reason anymore, all her scattered thoughts bubbled over, "I was 4-years-old! Yet I never resented any of you. I wanted to fight as well, to protect, mum didn't want me to but I fought for the right to. But look at me now, how messed up everything is! I look out at the road and I see kids my age never knowing the fears and death I have. What more am I meant to say? You guys made me, outside of fighting or books I know nothing on how to be a kid." Everyone was stunned to silence, they knew she was right, no one was able dispute it, they were watching the loveable girl that had grown up in front of their eyes at her breaking point.

Gohan finally looked up and noticed the group around her had taken a step back, well Bulma was pulled back by Krillin as she couldn't sense Gohan's power surge but the rest could. When she saw the fear in the grown men's eyes around her and the sympathy and guilt in Bulma she wanted to flee.

Eventually it was Vegeta whom walked up to behind her placing a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him, away from the group. Gohan calmed down enough to notice who was giving her the silent support she needed, no fear of her power, no sympathy or pity, just silent support with a ghost of a soft smile, the look in his eyes, it was then Gohan knew he was the one person who would understand. Noticing how close she was to breaking down knowing a few tears were already falling down her face Gohan took to the sky, to no place in particular just wanting to enjoying the feeling of the wind in her face. Lowering her energy as much as she could so it would be harder if one of the z-fighter tried to come after her.

Here she was the most powerful person on the planet, a 12-year-old girl, with sole custody of her 1-and-a-half-year-old brother, she was now first in line to her Grandfather's small Kingdom, set to be Queen in 9 short years at her Grandfather's encouragement. She wasn't so sure she really wanted to be Queen.

'_What am I to do now?_' Getting her wits about her she weighed up her options.

Well there was the 1-year-old demi-Saiyan relying on her, she has offers from Bulma and her Grandfather to stay with either of them, but Gohan didn't feel ready to leave their quiet cottage that her father built. Technically it was in the Ox-kingdoms boarders so not so far from the palace to make it hard to get there when she was needed to show, they didn't need much money to live as Bulma set up a savings account with all of Goku's tournament winnings over the years back when he came runner-up in the first Budokai, not that her father ever needed money, but it was there, along with what was left of his 1st place winnings that was in their mum's, now her, account. So at least she didn't need to work or rely on the Kingdom to support them until she was crowned even then the idea of being reliant on the kingdoms finances seemed weird to her, she would rather have it going to the people and infrastructure.

FInding some determination to not give up, flying really clears your head. She could make this work. She would raise her baby brother, she had the support behind her when she needs it. She wanted to stay where she was while learning about life outside of life or death battles. She would do it for her brother. Thinking about the small smile that Vegeta had given her before leaving had helped calm her just as much as flying had and that surprised her the most.

After flying around for hours trying to clear her head she finally turned to the direction of her Grandfathers Palace as the sun was starting to set, it had been rebuilt after Master Roshi had blown it up with the Kamehameha wave back when it was known as Fire Mountain and her Grandfather was known as a tyrant and set his castle alight trying to protect his treasures or something, back when her parents were her age. When he re-built it he kept it simple, instead of the gigantic castle that was there before, he designed it more like a large country chateau estate, still grand in the small Kingdom, with sweeping balcony's, with views of the mountains and forests and towns below, the main house had a guarded gate but the grounds leading up the hill were for anyone to use and often there would be outdoor wedding and parties and people just enjoying the gardens like a public park, Gohan didn't mind it here, it was nice, she just preferred their quiet life off in the forest.

Walking up to the gate, knowing she could just fly to the front door but wanted to do things right, you know keep security and all that. She was stopped by the guards before even saying anything. "Sorry miss, the castle isn't accepting guests right now. Due to a death in the family."

"I know sir, I just came from the funeral, it was my mothers and now I'm here to see my grandfather. He should of returned by now." Gohan responded, she could clearly see the guards didn't believe her, the Kingdom knew the Ox-Kings heir was he granddaughter but as Gohan wanted to stay out of the spotlight not many knew what she looked like.

"Sorry miss, we have strict orders, no visitors allowed. Kings orders, please leave." Just as the guards were turning to leave, Mrs Pincell, her grandfather's secretary came out of the palace looking like she was heading home, by the time she made it to the gate she noticed Gohan standing there.

"Your Majesty! What are you doing out here?" At her addressment of Gohan the Guards got nervous they had just refused entry to the Princess. Forgetting court protocol Mrs Pincell hugs Gohan giving her, her condolences.

"These new guards won't let me in." Gohan states simply.

"Oh, well if you visited more often they would know your face."

Gohan looked sheepish at the statement, it was true she had been AWOL from Kingdom duties over the months and years but considering her mum had just died and had suffered for over a year, as well as all the training and battles to protect the kingdom and the world it didn't seem that important for her to keep up appearances, the last time was a dinner during her training for the androids her mother asked her to attend as most of the guests were officals and other prominent people throughout the world, including the current world king, King Furry. "Are you off for the weekend?" Gohan tried to change the subject.

"Yes, I'm off to see my kids, they live in Orange Star City, but recently they are thinking of changing the name to honor Mr. Satan." she says in a mocking tone. Gohan liked that Mrs Pincell had a dislike of Mr Satan even though she didn't know the truth of what happened that day, she thinks.

"I didn't know you had kids."

"I've got twins, they are around your age actually, sadly I'm divorced, my kids and ex wanted to stay in the city, but I wanted a quieter life, that's when the position next to your Grandpa opened up. Anyway, I best get going, It's a long flight."

"Okay, I'll see you around, I got to find Grandfather."

* * *

"Gohan!" Both Ox-King and Goten exclaimed happy to see Gohan back, The Ox-king had been there when she left but Goten was asleep at the time and didn't like waking up and not seeing Gohan around.

"Gohan it's about time you came back, I was starting to worry, I know your upset, it's hard on all of us, but we need to talk about where you two will stay." Her grandfather started. "It goes without saying, your welcome to stay here, it will be your palace once you are crowned, but that is still a few years away."

"I know grandfather, it's just, I'm not ready to leave our home yet, together with Goten I will still come by and visit regularly for lessons and stuff. It's just... I just can't do it yet."

Once all the specifics were sorted it was late into the night, Gohan took a sleeping Goten home to their little house in the forest, putting the small replica of her father into his crib and started preparing for bed on autopilot, it was then, as she was going to say good night to her mother like she did every night that the past few days hit her hardest. There was no bringing her back. The dragon would not revive someone who died by natural causes and illness fell into that sector, for all the medical advances of this world plus all the magical ones nothing was enough to cure that. Suddenly it felt like a tonne of brick on her chest, as the tears prang to her eyes for the 2nd time that day, she held enough control to know her surroundings and could feel her power rising, she left the house as quickly as she could without making much noise, running into the forest she fell to her knees and released a strangled cry, letting her power and her pain erupt from her.

By the time she had calmed down enough to look around she was in her ascended Saiyan form it felt completely different to the first few times she transformed as she was in a different frame of mind maybe, not that she was paying attention to it, what she did notice was Vegeta off to the side, watching, waiting patiently. Looking strange as he was in normal human clothing and not his Saiyan Armour. As they looked each other in the eyes, it was one of the only times Gohan could remember seeing compassion in his eyes, in the last 6 years she had known him, he had never had that look. It was a private moment, they didn't talk, only watching each other. Eventually Vegeta came forward and sat on the scorched ground next to her, they didn't touch but it was the most comfort Gohan had ever felt from anyone in her life, giving her the calmness needed to drop out of ascended Saiyan, not even her father had made her feel this safe and understood. It could have been hours or minutes but it was the distant cries of Goten having felt the power surge and woken up that broke the silent spell between them.

"Thank you, Vegeta." Gohan said softly as she pulled herself up and made her way back home, she had someone who needed her protection she mustn't forget it.

* * *

**Year 770, January**

With help from Bulma and her Grandfather, Gohan and Goten found their rhythm living without Chi-Chi. Gohan helped Bulma build an external Gravity chamber with an unaffected area to be used as a play pen as well as a machine similar to the one she uses at CC to help with the cooking, though on a smaller scale that also washed the dishes once stacked on the side. Gohan was an okay cook and they had plenty of food supply it was finding the time to cook enough for a full grown and a toddler half-Saiyan as well as look after said toddler and train and keep up some light studying. How her mother did it all those years is one mystery she took to the grave.

She even programmed it with some of her mother's recipes well the ones she knew and the few that were written down, Gohan kept the list of cookable recipes to the minimum and stuck with classics she knew they both liked. And every night she would tell Goten stories of her parents and their adventures. Goten knew Gohan was his sister but she was also both the only mother and father he would know.

At least once a week Vegeta would bring a 3-year-old Trunks and while the boys played Gohan and Vegeta would spar in her gravity chamber. It seemed like his drive had left him and their spars were just a way to keep moving doing the minimum, apparently, according to Bulma it wasn't until Gohan started training again after Chi-Chi that Vegeta even did that much. Gohan was still having trouble accessing the Ascended Saiyan form for extended periods, mostly cause the power and what it did to her mentally scared her a bit, she knew she was held back by herself but didn't know how to overcome it.

One random day when Gohan went to Bulma's for a bit of tinkering and help with a wild 2-year-old replica of her father, as well as to get some more durable bras in a bigger size. She was only 12 but her body kept growing. They over heard an advert for an intergalactic martial arts contest while having lunch. This peaked Gohan's interest, she'd never gottent he chance to fight for fun like her father had. She wondered if any of the other Z-fighters would join. It appeared this was a present for some Millionaire's sons birthday, as well as a way for Mr. Satan to boast his skills some more, after he had taken all the credit from Gohan's defeat of Cell he really cashed in, not that Gohan minded that, she liked the quiet life for as long as she can, it was just his refusal of accepting all other forms of Martial Arts that has been around for centuries and degrading them to the point almost everyone believed that only his way of fighting was the only way, that's what annoyed her about him. Bulma said she would look after Goten while she was at the tournament and was going to come and watch her, and would call the other fighters and let them know.

* * *

A few days before the tournament Gohan was washing their clothing while Goten play in the dirt hunting for bugs when she noticed a very similar Ki signature come towards her. Two of them. She knew one, it was an older Trunks. The other felt like herself but different. Finishing her task, she turned to where they would be landing and saw a slightly buffer trunks with longer shoulder length hair and another man, if it wasn't for the shorter hair the scars and the missing arm it would be like looking at her father. She had to admit she would be very good looking as a man. It was something that she had been noticing lately when around grown men, that was men as attractive beings not just as people, this was very noticeable when she sparred with Vegeta, she would get flustered at his appearance and gruff voice after a spar and their clothing was ripped a lot of the time his whole upper body would be visible, these feelings were really confusing her.

When they landed they could only stare. It has been almost 3 years since she saw them last, she had grown. And since it was a rest day she was wearing a traditional light Chinese shirt with loose pants, similar to what her mother would wear, but the outfit was different colours, as it was from her mother's wardrobe, though she had never seen her wear them, she didn't feel like going out shopping unless Bulma dragged her along and as she would grow regularly her mother's wardrobe just seemed the best thing and was steadily growing into almost everything her mother had owned. With her longer hair tied up, she had let it grow out over the years but kept it relatively short to her mid shoulders. Smiling at seeing them looking much healthier made her think they defeated Cell in their time easy enough and the fact they didn't seem to have any extra scarring. As she was about to greet them a grubby mini Goku came running towards her yelling for her attention not noticing the people off to the side. He wasn't advance enough to really notice resting Ki signatures yet. Gohan could only giggle as she picked him up and placed him on her hip.

Turning towards the 2 men she finally addressed them. "Goten, say hi to some special friends of mine. This is Trunks and Gohan." Goten became very confused and angry thinking she was trying to pull a prank.

"But you are Gohan and trunks is my age. They can't be trunks and Gohan as well!" Sensing a tantrum coming she quickly tried to side-track him with the promise of lunch but for once it didn't work. As Goten was watching the 2 tall men in front of him he noticed so many similarities to his trunks and himself which confused him even more.

Not wanting a screaming toddler on her hands Gohan tried explaining. "Well they are called Trunks and Gohan but to make it less confusing let's pick new names for them, how about that?" M. Trunks and M. Gohan just watched the scene in front of them.

Gohan could tell they were trying to decide if he was her kid, her little brother or what. She had had that happen a lot in the past few months since her mum died she knew she looked older than a normal 12-year-old, so she decided to let them make their own decision on the matter as she fell into all the categories that most people assume, so she didn't mind what people thought. Talking to the duo directly asked if they would like lunch as well. Being Saiyans they would never say no to lunch.

Once inside M. Gohan asked where Chi-Chi was, while looking around the home, it was exactly how his house was before his mum had passed in his time line. Gohan responded with a short sentence, "with dad."

Trunks knew Chi-Chi died in his time when he was young, but he always thought it was from the androids.

"Was it cancer?" M. Gohan asked quietly. Gohan just nodded her head it was still a sore subject, 5 months wasn't long enough and to lose both parents in a matter of years, she tried not to think about it. So, she went about preparing lunch. He could probably understand how it felt, he also lost them around the same times she did.

"Do you want a hand?" Trunks asked.

"Nah it's all good. Have a seat it'll be ready soon. It's nothing like mum's cooking but the technology Bulma and I have created has helped me at least be able to enjoy mum's recipes and cook enough for 2 half-Saiyans and when Vegeta and Trunks come by enough to feed them too with out me being stuck in the kitchen for hours. Won't be long." Gohan turned to the counter and started punching in amounts and recipes while her prototype got to work cooking. She though she saw a shadow flash over Trunk's face as she was turning to the sink but it was so quick she dismissed it.

Goten was also at the table still thinking of names to call them and scrutinizing them very closely, for a 2-year-old he was bright for his age. Not as bright as Gohan was, he was different kind, still advanced for his age and he had great strategizing skills, mixed with a sweet and naïve personality like his father. "Gohan, I'm having trouble thinking of names for them. What are they to me?"

"Good question, well the tall one with a scar would be seen more as a big brother from a faraway land. We all share the same parents in a way. As for the one whom looks like your Trunks I would say he is more a cousin, they are from the future, you remember that story I told you last night?"

"Oh…"Both men looked amused by her description but didn't interrupt the little boys musings. Instead both ended up watching Gohan work in the kitchen. Suddenly Goten yelled "Ani" pointing to M. Gohan and "Mirai," Pointing to M. Trunks, looking very pleased with himself. Now that he had made 'awesome' names for them he was happy to sit and wait for the feed the he knew Gohan would give him. Gohan giggled at his names for them while the 2 men in question mostly just looked neutral.

Lunch was a pleasant thing, as with Saiyans there is never much talking but what talking there was, was taken up by Goten asking his new best friends all about themselves.

After lunch Goten went for a nap and it finally gave the three a chance to talk. The Mirai's told her about their fight with Cell. It took him 2 more years to show himself and that was when trunks was going to come back. But after he showed up and they were able to kill him easily, they decided to both come back and now they would actually have something to tell her. Gohan told them about the tournament in a few days, so far only her and Piccolo were defiantly coming but was sure the others would make an appearance except Vegeta, he had lost his fight. Besides his weekly spars with Gohan he really just lounged around.

"It would be nice to fight without the threat of losing the world for a change. I'm sure you two would agree. You were at it longer than I was." Gohan stated.

"Sure, sounds like fun, it would be good to see the gang again. Not that they would know who I am, maybe."

"Yeah, that's true though I'm sure they would enjoy meeting you all the same. And seeing you again Trunks."

With that M. Gohan and M. Trunks decided to stay the night.

The Mirai's shared the spare room as it had 2 single beds while Gohan went to her bedroom that she shared with Goten. She knew she could take her parents room, but it just didn't feel right yet, wearing clothing from her mum's wardrobe was one thing rearranging and sleeping in their bed and bedroom was another. Sadly, like most nights the past few years she couldn't sleep barely getting a few hours before a nightmare woke her. Trying not to wake Goten she tip toes down to the kitchen to boil the kettle. It was there that she found M. Gohan at the kitchen table staring off out the window.

"Can't sleep?" It seemed like a stupid obvious question, but she couldn't think of what else to say.

Not bothering with a light as the moon was bright enough Gohan boiled the kettle and got 2 cups down while brewing a special herbal blend Bunny Briefs got for her when she noticed the bags under her eyes one visit to Capsule Corp, it calmed her enough to be able to sleep without nightmares. She was aware the whole time of M. Gohan's eyes following her around. He still hadn't said anything the whole time until she put the mug in front of him.

"This was mum's favourite. I made one identical for her one mothers day," a small smile graced his features and Gohan decided she really liked seeing him smile.

"Guess there are a lot of overlaps in our history even with the gender difference." M. Gohan was silent again. He seemed a lot more stoic more like Vegeta than Goku but that probably came from growing up in the way he did. They managed to defeat the threat in her timeline but in his he made it to adulthood never having a break in the fighting like she was able to have now. "How do you do it? You've seen all the same horrors as me and even more. And no matter how you tried it was never enough. Yet you sit here, and you smile. Not often, but I saw it when you were looking at Goten as well as just now, and you seem so strong all the time. How do you manage with the nightmares and the loneliness?" It was out of Gohan's mouth before she realised she had said it out loud.

M. Gohan was watching this small yet strong being, she was supposed to be him only female but with so many other differences in their lives, she was over 10 years younger than him in this moment and had more power than he could only hope to unlock. They both had the power within them but only she had managed to unlock it. He had had years to come to terms with his life. After his death, he had made peace with it. Even to this day though he still only slept just enough to get by. Peaceful nights like this still unnerved him as he was so used to fighting and never resting. But how could he tell her that? That he just got used to it? Instead he tried to change the subject.

"So, how old is Goten? It's nice to see one generation with the chance to grow up without constant battles."

"He's 2 and a half, born 7 months after cell, though he was a month premature like all half-Saiyans seemed to be. Mum made it to his 1st birthday and passed a few months later. He's the reason I keep training to be more. Him and Trunks. I don't want them to have the childhood we had," She couldn't help the dry laugh that came at the thought, "or lack of one. I couldn't of stopped mum from leaving, and we tried too but dad sacrificed himself because of me and my arrogance, and like mum not even the Dragon balls can bring him back. Now Goten has to grow up without either. I at least got a chance to know them. He knows I'm his sister and that, a kind black haired lady is his mother and there're pictures of dad around that I tell stories to him about, but he slips every now and then and calls me mummy. Mostly when he's seen Trunks and Bulma together and gets jealous that Trunks has both, not that he understands that feeling fully." Gohan could feel herself getting worked up, tears springing to her eyes. "But I refuse to let him grow up how we did. He's a Son so if a problem did arise he would want to help like we did but I don't ever want him to feel it's necessary like it felt for us." Gohan paused not having talked about this before not even to Piccolo, M. Gohan kept silent knowing she wasn't finished he had kept his pain hidden over the years and nearly drowned in it, but his female counterpart obviously was struggling just as much if not more with an extra type of responsibly thrust onto her. "He has kept me here in this world. Especially after we found out about mum. If it wasn't for Goten I know I would of given up." Gohan confessed.

M. Gohan kept silent for a little longer before speaking weighing his words, "I know that feeling. Trunks was the same for me. There was a purpose, a goal I needed to achieve before I could give up. She died in my time around now. It was the main reason I wanted to come back with Trunks to this Point in the timeline. I had to see if some history was unchanged. And knowing what went through my head at that time, I wanted to make sure it wasn't going through yours. I didn't have a Goten though."

They sat at the kitchen table for what seemed like hours talking every now and then but mostly just enjoying each other's company. Around 2am Goten trotted down trying to find Gohan, he had had a bad dream. M. Gohan stepped up and gave him cuddles instead at Gohans insistence, she had to wash the cups. He was stiff at the idea of being comforting but wanted to give it a go. Might be the only chance he has at feeling like a parent.

"Have you found a love in the future now that there is peace? Being a dad suits you."

"I don't agree with that, I'm not sure I could be a father. There is peace now, but the world there, there's hardly anyone left. I don't think I'd find someone I'd want to start a family with." He wanted to say more, like he feared being a father and raising a child in the same world he and M. Trunks was raised but couldn't say it out loud, not with the sleeping toddler in his arm making him think it could be a possibility. Without words M. Gohan moved to the couch with Goten and got comfy, for some reason he didn't want to let the kid go just yet.

Gohan just watched and smiled, Goten had that affect on people, he'd even softened up Piccolo more than most noticed. "I'm heading back to bed, Piccolo will be here in a few hours bright and early like always." M. Gohan just nodded and found his eyes closing. Gohan noticed this and took a blanket off the other couch and draped it over the two and dragged herself off to sleep not fighting the effects of the tea any longer.

* * *

With morning came Piccolo barging his way in the door like usual making a bit of extra noise then was necessary as he had felt the extra signatures here and didn't trust all of them.

Gohan was working her way down the stairs to start breakfast knowing piccolo would already be here but after last night feeling okay to let him wait so she can eat and feed Goten. What she saw almost had her in stitches.

As Piccolo barged through the door the sound had M. Gohan bolting awake and sending the still sleeping Goten tumbling to the floor. Luckily being Saiyan, even halflings are made of durable stuff and this merely woke him but the looks on all 3 faces was priceless. First there was Piccolo's usual stoic face looking like he had seen a ghost looking at M. Gohan, while M. Gohan had a similar face but also with a tinge of embarrassment at being caught sleeping and cuddling a child, like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. While Goten was rubbing his head and eyes sleepily and cutely, trying to remember why he woke up hitting the floor. No one moved for ages and once Gohan got her laughter under control M. Trunks emerged after being woken up by Gohan's laughter and joined the funny faces club of the rest of the males in her house by the sight be was greeted with.

"Who's hungry?" Only Goten answered her now he was starting to wake up, but considering the staring contest going on in the doorway Gohan wasn't surprised, at least it wasn't a hostile feeling coming from them, so Gohan proceeded to work on the usual breakfast programming larger amounts to compensate the 2 extra full-grown Hybrids. When she heard Goten was awake enough to notice the people in the room he loudly greeted Piccolo and the sound of him running and jump-hugging him and Piccolo's gentle (for piccolo at least) greeting back helped whatever spell was on M. Gohan to snapped.

Breakfast was quiet affair. Piccolo waited off to the side patiently while the Saiyans stuffed their faces. Once it was all gone Gohan proceeded to stack the dishes so the chief Machine could wash them ready for the next meal and went about pre-setting the machine ready for lunch in a few hours. Once all the Saiyans were fed Gohan went about introducing M. Gohan and Piccolo officially, though they already knew of each other.

"Well, I was going to spar with you like normal but seeing as you now have guests, I wouldn't mind sparing with them see how they go." Piccolo told the group as they were getting up from the table.

"Sounds like a plan It has been years since I sparred against Piccolo of my time I would like to see the differences as well." M. Gohan replied.

"Well that's settled, Trunks would you like to spar? We never really got a chance last time you were here. Goten you know the rules, stay near the house and keep us within eye sight but don't come too close. Deal?"

"Deal." Goten responded running out the house in his pyjamas before Gohan could stop him. Considering the confusion of guests Gohan decided to let it slide this time.

Trunks had evolved a lot since she saw him fight last, still wearing the same style outfit only this time the jacket had the sleeves ripped off, they both decided to keep it at base form, Gohan had learnt that the stronger her base form was the stronger she was as Super Saiyan, that it was a power up more than a new form, so she trained as much as she could pushing her base form. The fight was a good one, Piccolo always gave her a good fight and tried to mix it up as much as he could so she wouldn't get too used to him but fighting with someone completely different made her focus so much more, had a fighting style similar to her one but also vastly different as he had made it his own. Gohan was enjoying herself immensely, after a while Gohan got the upper hand and knocked Trunks out though only briefly. Helping him up the two observed Piccolo and M. Gohan's fight. They were both going all out, M. Gohan had powered up to his full Super Saiyan which was just below what he needed to ascend if he had the right trigger, while Piccolo was just under his full, they were moving so fast you could feel the shock waves from each punch and block, luckily they had moved to a clearing far enough away from the house so as not to direct any damage that way. The spar went on for over an hour with no definitive winner though both combatants were looking worn out, Gohan decided to call lunch halting anymore fighting.

As they were landing Gohan heard M. Gohan asking Piccolo, "how did you get so strong, even training against the Piccolo in my time he was never as strong as you, even after 10 years in other world."

"Well I don't know what differences happened between the Piccolo in your time and myself, but I guess the heads up helped a lot I spent 3 years training with a Super Saiyan Goku and Gohan and when Cell made himself known Kami and I fused, that helped I guess." It was weird talking to this older male version of his pupil they looked like they could of been siblings but felt too similar even for that sort of connection. If he thought of their energy as colours he would see both as dark blue but M. Gohan as deep royal blue while Gohan was more a sapphire. "Hey kid!" Piccolo called to Gohan who was rounding up Goten for lunch, "I'll see you tomorrow at the tournament." With nothing else said he took off.

"Same Piccolo, as abrupt as ever." M. Gohan observed while walking up to Gohan and Trunks who were heading towards the house, Goten had raced off ahead.

After lunch M. Trunks decided to head back to Capsule Corp to spend the rest of the time with his mum and dad, he had noticed they still had distance between them and was hoping to see if there was enough chemistry to have a relationship now that both of them are alive this time around.

M. Gohan wanted to stay with Gohan and Goten for as long as he could, he knew he had to go back to his time eventually but, it was the first time he had felt comfortable in his parents house in over a decade, Gohan hadn't changed anything since her mother had passed so it looked exactly how M. Gohan's mum had it before she left.

It was almost like they were a family, a little sister and brother for him, it tugged at his heart strings made him think what could of been better if he had been a better fighter, had the oppotunity to try and advance his Super Saiyan, he ascended a bit later than Gohan did, all these thoughts running around his head he never even imagined before, but didn't resent them. They had made the machine so that they could create a future that didn't suffer like his did, it just happened that in doing so he was born a girl instead. It was one of the first times in his life he felt content and actually excited for what the future would bring, maybe there was a girl in his time that could be right for him and he would get a chance to be like this.

* * *

The day of the tournament came, the Son kids decided to use IT to get to Capsule Corp as they were running behind schedule because Goten wanted to join them in the fighting and the two older hybrids had spent most of the morning trying to argue with the toddler that he was too young and could fight in the next one. Leaving them no time to fly there casually like they had planned.

Upon arriving and greeting Bulma, M. Trunks and toddler Trunks, the group headed off to the battle Island that had been created just for this occasion, apparently.

"Hey Bulma, any news on the other Z-fighters if they are going to join as well?"

"Well, Krillin and Yamcha said they would and Master Roshi had said he would be there to watch, but I'm sure it's because of all the young girls that would be in the stands. And I'm pretty sure Tien would be there too mostly cause he likes proving himself or some stuff." Bulma replied.

By the time they had signed in, the fighters had split off into the battle area. There were 8 fighting rings going all out at once, 25 fighters on each, in a battle royal style fight. The last one standing on each podium went to the semi-finals apparently. Gohan was on one podium by herself wearing a Gi matching her father, in fact all the Son kids had one on including Goten. The competition didn't seem to view her as a threat, going at each other and almost ignoring her, though the few that did try to challenge her found themselves knocked into the water very swiftly, this started gaining the attention of the other fighter on her block.

Tien, Piccolo, Krillin and Yamcha all got separate stages to fight on as did M. Gohan who had entered as Mirai while M. Trunks entered as 'Trunks' as his younger counterpart was too young to enter. With those lucky drawings it was almost certain all would make it to the semi-finals and fight each other for the top 4 positions. Sadly, Yamcha seemed to of given up the idea of fighting when he saw the 3 Saiyans and Piccolo enter and was swiftly knocked out by someone hitting the pole he was on top of daydreaming. Apparently the fighting was going on too long for the officials. Gohan had won her round and advanced so had M. Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo and Tien though the 3 other stages were being tipped sideways and the last one hanging on would be the winner. This had Krillin winning his stage as well as 2 random people who apparently were regulars at Mr. Satans Dojo.

The semi-finals were sorted soon after starting with Gohan vs. Udo, whom was 5 times the size of Gohan and resorted to taunting her about her age and gender. This fight was ended swiftly with Gohan kicking Udo's legs out from under him and spin kicking him into the water with zero effort, much to the shock of the entire stadium.

The second fight was Trunks vs. Tien. They gave a good fight flitting around the stages and sky to the amazement of the crowds, having people whisper about wires or tricks but as they could clearly see the sky above them with no roof or bars over head the rumours were ignored. Eventually Trunks got the upper hand by going Super Saiyan and knocking Tien into the water. The good sport he is ended up give Tien a hand up to the podium.

The third fight was Krillin vs. Piccolo, this one had Krillin loosing his cool and running at Piccolo sloppily. Piccolo got annoyed at the lack of fight in his opponent and after stopping Krillin from going into the water flew off, forfeiting the match to Krillin, which Krillin was okay with a win is a win in his eyes.

The fourth was M. Gohan vs. a large sumo wrestler named Doskoi, though both were respectful of each other the fight like Gohan's was over in seconds, shocking the crowd as no one expected him to get so far with only one arm. Making M. Gohan or as he called himself today 'Mirai' the winner.

The four winners then found themselves standing on a platform next to 4 shuttles. The rules were, the first to beat their intergalactic opponent (who it turned out to be just Mr. Satan's top students dressed up) in one of 4 battle worlds and make their way back to the start would be the winner and get to fight Mr. Satan for the prize money.

Getting to the small pods the finalists were shot down a tunnel, everyone watching would be tripped out by the passing scenes, Gohan was just enjoying the ride, she somehow managed to fly through space and enjoyed all the stars surrounding her ending up landing in a world made of giant toys like a toy box. Wandering around one of the balloons popped right in front of her alerting her to the presence of someone behind her. Before she could see who it was big wooden blocks were thrown at her, dodging out of the way. She was met with a short blue guy with a weird hat, who attacked her head on using magic. With a flick of his wrist the toys melted away revealing a jungle. The strange fighter doesn't say a thing only laughs creepily.

For the first time since landing Gohan feels some strange energies off into the distance and if she isn't mistaken she believes it to be the other fighters. Flying off as quickly as she can followed by the strange blue guy, she comes upon M. Gohan, Krillin and Trunks unconscious dumped in a pile.

"Oh no. Guys, come on, wake up!" she yells to them shaking them a little. She can still feel their life energy so luckily they are just unconscious, but it doesn't look good.

Looking up at the people who did this, besides the short blue guy there was also a pretty red-headed girl also with blue skin and a buff tall guy whom was also blue. Gohan starts to tremble as the, what would appear to be the leader, step out of the shadows if his power emanating from him is anything to go by.

Suddenly Tien and Yamcha show up, with out much said the two charges the assailants while Gohan stands there bordering on fear and anger. Tien in knocked out after one hit and Yamcha is soon to follow, both being kicked to the pile of fighters. Gohan noticed M. Gohan and Trunks starting to stir but doesn't have time to try and wake them quicker.

"Earth belongs to Master Bojack now," the Short blue guy says.

Gohan had enough standing around and powers up to Super Saiyan and manages to defend against the 3 Hench-people for a lot longer than the rest, till they get a few good hits in and throw her into a building making it collapse on her. As she pulls herself free she sees a giant blast coming right for her, sent by Bojack, as they had knocked the Super Saiyan out of her, she barely has the energy to deflect. Suddenly the beam is knocked away by another beam by Piccolo.

"Have a rest kid, I got this." Piccolo says with his usual bravado. Though his fight against the leader they had identified as Bojack, sadly Piccolo didn't last long, luckily Trunks had re-awakened and joined the fight so Gohan was able to catch Piccolo before he crashed. Before her eyes Trunks is held back by some invisible force before the force which looked like strings is cut by Vegeta by Trunk's sword, who had felt the disturbance and joined the fight. With Vegeta taking on Bojack, Trunks and the newly awakened fight the hench-people.

"Leave me kid, I'm sorry I couldn't do more, they need you out there." Piccolo wheezed.

"Right" Gohan replied, suddenly very determined. The world was resting on her and the other fighters and they needed help.

Gohan tried to enter the fight again, Vegeta was beaten badly Trunks was struggling as was M. Gohan. Powering up as much as she could, it wasn't her ascended form as she was still scared of what it did to her and had a sort of barrier stopping herself ascending but was just under the threshold. She appeared to be getting the upper hand against Bojack when his henchmen jump in with their string barrier attack, she could feel her power being sucked out of her to the point she is no longer Super Sayian. Out of nowhere Mr. Satan comes in crashing into one of the henchmen and knocking the barrier away, before she was able to recover though Bojack grabs her in a full body lock and starts squeezing the last of her life from her. Gohan's screams echo around the dome, the pain emitting from her awakens the fighters, though none of them have the power anymore to save her, much to their disgust, they can only watch.

Out of no where an image of Goku flits across the sky and knocks Bojack out, making him release Gohan. "Daddy..?" Gohan asks weakly, to anyone watching they would see a ghostly image of Goku carrying Gohan bridal style slowly floating towards the ground.

"Wake up Gohan, the world is depending on you. Believe in yourself,"

"I.. I'm scared..."

"Unleash your power, you control it it doesn't control you, it's the only way to save the Earth. I believe in you."

Landing softly on the ground thanks to her father. He was gone already but she knew it was him, his voice and touch is something she wouldn't believe was a dream.

It gave her the inner strength she needed. She will control it this time. She needs to. No one is going to die this time around for her to control this power. It was easier this time, her mind set was more focused than any other time she had tried to ascend.

"ARRRHHHHGGG!" She yells unlocking her power letting it overflow from her, not holding back anymore. The power that erupts from her centre shakes the battle ground. Little did she know it shook the whole planet as well. In a blinding light Gohan Ascends, her hair is raised higher than usual Super Saiyans defying gravity, a powerful aura surrounds her with electricity emanating off her body, her muscles appear more pronounced but still lithe and feminine, though her features are sterner.

Walking towards Bojack staring him down. She doesn't even flinch when his Hench-people try their energy drain technique again wrapping her in the strange strings trying to hold her in place, Gohan continues to walk towards him with a small yell the strings are severed. Gohan proceeds to kill 2 of the henchmen with a punch and a kick both Ki enhanced blowing them up on impact. The third henchmen who is in fact the woman starts backing away from Gohan in fear only to be thrown forward towards her by Bojack whom follows up with a blast that disintegrates her and continues on towards Gohan. Gohan flicking the blast out of the way with no effort, continues to stare Bojack down.

"You stupid child, I am the strongest in this universe, it might of taken me a few years to make my way to Earth, but now I'm here all thanks to your father, him blowing up the Kai's planet was just the thing I needed. I will claim it and the whole universe! Any last words before I blow you up along with the planet!?" Bojack demands though his voice and body are trembling with fear.

"This Earth is mine to protect. I will Protect it from the likes of you." Gohan replies calmly.

Bojack angry at the turn of events charges blindly at Gohan, who is standing there waiting for him to approach, she dodges his punch and follows up with one of her own straight through his stomach.

Bojack stumbling backwards keeps up with his bravado claiming he is strongest, "any last words before I kill you?!" he screams while bleeding out and struggling to stay standing.

This time as he tries to attack with an energy blast Gohan retaliates with, "Yeah the last words you'll ever hear. Ka..Me..Ha..Me..HAA!" Sending a blast back at him, the resulting explosion from the blasts rocks the world once more. Gohan charges Bojack whom sees her coming, focusing her Ki into her fist she lands a punch through his stomach once more resulting in him exploding.

Once the combined blast clears only Gohan is standing seemingly untouched. Falling out of Super Saiyan looking pleased with herself she falls to the ground exhausted. The shockwave and her screams from earlier had awakened all the other fighters, though battered and bruised they were thankful Gohan was able to come through once more. They may have been feeling obsolete at this time, but they couldn't argue they needed her, even if it did make them feel guilty to rely on someone so young.

* * *

In the aftermath only Gohan, Trunks, Krillin and Yamcha are taken to the hospital. Vegeta, M. Gohan, Tien and Piccolo should of been going but they refused. While at the hospital Master Roshi, Bulma and the kids are around all the fighters in beds, talking about how stupid it was they were in the hospital while Mr Satan claims to of saved the day once more, Goten was so scared he wouldn't let Gohan go, calling her mummy in front of everyone for the first time. Gohan didn't mind, she was the one raising him, plus she liked his cuddles. The fighters that had refused help happened to be hanging around outside the hospital on the roof listening in on the conversations though all staring at different places.

"She really is something else. More than I could be, such a different drive." M. Gohan mused out loud to no one in particular.

Piccolo and Tien grunted in response while Vegeta sat there fuming. Goku may be dead but he could have a new rival someone worthy of being his focus. This latest defeat of him re-awakened his desire to be strongest, she may be young, but he would beat her and be the strongest to protect, which he never thought would be his drive but it seemed the way she got her power, he would try it.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or DBS all rights to the companies that own them and Akira Toriyama._**

* * *

**Year 770, March**

M. Gohan and M. Trunks left a few weeks after Bojack had attacked. Both Goten and Trunks were upset their 'Big Brothers' were leaving and that they didn't plan on coming back to visit anytime soon. The resources are just that scarce in their time and Gohan's timeline hadn't found the components to create more of the fuel, though she suspected Bulma had a small sample and was trying to. Goten moped around the house for days. Eventually things picked up when Goten started calling Gohan Mummy more openly after his slip up in the hospital. Gohan didn't have the heart to correct him considering he was missing M. Gohan so much, even though he only knew him a few days, he continued to call her mummy every time he addressed Gohan and when she didn't correct him like she would do before he seemed to get back to his usually happy self.

* * *

One day in early March Gohan got an invite to a Wedding. Krillin and #18's to be exact. She was glad that Krillin didn't bring up the fact he was dating #18 while the Mirai's were here as well as finding it weird #18 didn't make an appearance at all, though she couldn't imagine that going down too well. Not wanting to miss it, as Gohan didn't hold any animosity towards the android, she RSVP'd for both her and Goten. Not having anything nice to wear for both of them, she didn't think her mother's traditional Chinese princess wardrobe was right for a casual beach wedding, decided to pay a visit to Bulma to reluctantly get her help.

Leaving Goten with Trunks and Bulma's father the woman including Bulma's mother, Panchy, set out to find the right outfits for a wedding. Gohan had no Idea what to look for so she had to put her trust in Bulma. Gohan hadn't been to a mall in years and the one's she had been to were a lot smaller than the one Bulma took them to in Orange Star City or as it was now known as Satan City. They had been into a dozen stores already and Gohan had tried on what seemed like hundreds of outfits, though Bulma had rejected every one of them. Gohan honestly didn't mind a few and brought them anyway, she never knew when she would be expected at the palace or a state dinner and would need something nice to wear, but according to Bulma were not appropriate for a wedding.

After hours of finding 'nothing' the woman decided to grab a bite to eat. Gohan not wanting to eat out the whole food court stuck to a 'snack' big enough for 3 people. She got some funny looks from some kids that appeared to be her age a few tables over. It was a group of 3 a Blonde boy with shoulder length and fairly buff look, a small girl with a scowl on her face and her black hair in two pigtails and a preppy looking blonde with short hair. Gohan tried to smile in the hopes of maybe make a few friends while Bulma and Panchy were busy discussing where they would go next. The 2 blondes smiled back but the black-haired girl just scowled deeper and stormed off, for why, Gohan couldn't think of a reason, did she have food on her face or something?. Feeling a little put off she finished her food and though it was a lot less than an average meal she was full enough as she had lost her appetite and desire for looking for an outfit.

Eventually some time after lunch Bulma found the perfect outfit for her. It appeared to be a full-length dress but in fact was a shorts one-piece underneath the skirt and the slits up the side showed off the shorts when she walked, with a modest neckline, sleeveless and Gohan's figure it looked casual though the pattern on the fabric made it look dressy. Panchy then found her some Gladiator style sandals that paired with the one-piece, pulling the whole thing together. The group managed to find outfits for the boys as well. Apparently Vegeta was invited too but he showed no desire to go as he had finally gotten his spirit back after visit and the defeat of Bojack. Gohan suspected it was the fact she was getting more control of ascended Saiyan and he was still behind her either way he was back to training full speed, which made their weekly spars that much more exciting for her and really got her blood pumping as he was the only person so far to give her a challenge in power and skill. Piccolo was mostly a skill challenge and kept up with her but in power wise she never quiet felt that pushed.

Gohan was continuously curious about what was happening between Bulma and Vegeta as they shared a kid, he lived in her house, but they weren't married or appeared to be a couple, and he seemed to be spending a fair bit of time at her place when not living in the gravity chamber in Capsule Corp. Voicing her thoughts not trying to be rude just genuinely confused as the only romantic based relationship she had any knowledge of was her parents and to her half the time they didn't appear to be very romantic to each other. Though the only thing Gohan knew about being 'romantic' was the books she found of her mothers in the wardrobe, usually sporting a buff man with flowing hair and a fair woman in a skimpy dress in his arms. Gohan had started to read one but half way through she got so embarrassed she put them back and hadn't brought them out again, so she had no idea if that was meant to be normal for couples or if it was just some fantasy, either way what she had read didn't seem all that plausible, with the knowledge she had of couples.

"I do have feelings for him. I slept with him, not just because he was the only guy around, but after the night Trunk's was conceived he has barley shown anything akin to affection towards me, so maybe for him it was just convenience, not that there was much affection, that night either. I mean he is polite enough well for Vegeta standards and he is good to trunks but it's like he isn't interested at all that our one night together was just that like a one-night-stand of boiled up lust but we still live in close quarters and he doesn't make it awkward and even that lust and attraction I originally felt is disappearing and I think it's non-existent to him. He seeks you out to spend more time with him than I get." Gohan thought she saw a glimmer of jealousy but wasn't sure. "I've actually been thinking of going on a date with someone else. A new guy started at the company and I figured since Vegeta don't want me, no harm in finding someone who does, you know."

"Oh, fair enough. I just only have mum and dads relationship to go off and they hugged each other a few times that I can remember but other than that there was no affection, I'm starting to think they didn't loved each other, not like what is described in books. So, I just wanted to know what it was like. Since you and Vegeta share a son together I thought maybe you could explain it."

Panchy chose that moment to jump in, "Oh hunny, love is not something you can describe, I mean you can try but for each person it is different, different feelings and different way of showing. When you find the right man, it will feel like your world is complete, that's the best way I can describe it."

"That's true mum. As for your parents, they were young, and your father made a promise before he knew what it was he was promising. He did care for your mother and your mother was infatuated with him, but, once he followed through with his promise to marry your mum, I don't think they were both ready for what that entailed. I honestly don't know if your father loved your mother, he treated her like he did me and the other woman he knew which was the same way he treated his male friends. The closest thing to actual love your father may have felt that was stronger than what he felt for us is what he felt for you. He did explain it felt different than when he thinks of his friends."

Gohan was upset at Bulma's statement about her parents but could also understand it, she had seen it herself, but the fact everyone else apparently did too felt weird. "Thanks Bulma and Panchy, that helped me a lot. Maybe one day I may find it out myself."

With that they returned to Capsule Corp and being so late into the day Gohan and Goten stayed for dinner before heading home.

The Day of the Wedding, which was held on the beach at Master Roshi's Island was beautiful. It was a small affair with only their group of friends. The ceremony was simple and quick. Goten and Trunks were complaining about their penguin outfits being too tight, and #18 had a bit of a bulge in her stomach which Bulma ended up calling it a shotgun Wedding, this however didn't ruin her outfit which was classic white flowing dress with a short train on the bottom. in short #18 looked stunning. Though Gohan had no idea why it would be called a shotgun wedding. It was soon revealed #18 was 3 months pregnant, which was announced during the reception, the party went late into the night and everyone had a great time, Gohan even tried a sip of champagne at Bulma's insistence though she hated the taste of it. She was only 12.

* * *

The months and years were going by, Piccolo didn't come down to train every morning like he used to, instead coming every couple of days. Gohan kept up her training the other days as best she could. She even started training Goten he was a fast learner and just a natural talent like what many described her as, not that she trained him even half as hard as she was originally trained but didn't go easy on him either, though he did have a drive to learn, much like her, though he learnt better watching and doing than reading, unlike Gohan who excelled in both ways. It wasn't as much of a challenge when they spared but it was fun, watching him grown and improve each day made her proud.

At least twice a week Vegeta would come by for a spar as well as bring Trunks to train with Goten. They wouldn't talk much but on the odd occasions they stayed for dinner Gohan took the opportunity to ask about Saiyan's history. She was learning everything she could about her human history and how to be a good ruler, visiting her Grandfather twice a week with Goten, but she wanted to learn about her other half. The half that gave her the unique abilities she had over the rest of the population, shared with only 3 other people in the universe, and when they were all sitting around the table eating like a family it was like Vegeta was a different person. Gone was his aggressive defensive attitude and replaced with one that was still gruff and proud but not nearly as uncivil as he appeared to others, Gohan was growing to enjoy these visits, she was starting to see Vegeta as different than she would Piccolo or her father, she couldn't describe it to herself she would still get flustered when she saw maybe too much flesh after a sparing session, maybe she was still too young to understand it, but that didn't stop her from enjoying the feelings inside her. When Vegeta was talking about Saiyan history late into the night with Gohan after Trunks and Goten had fallen asleep he got so absorbed it made Gohan feel special, she knew he wouldn't normally be this open about himself and his history but just for her it appeared he would.

Gohan also tried to spend what spare time she could working on projects with Bulma, unofficially, as she had no diploma and wasn't officially an employee of Capsule Corp. and barely 16-years-old. A few of her ideas were already out on the market, like the food bento style storage Dino Cap that kept hot food hot and cold food cold in the same capsule, named the 'Bento Dino.' It had her earning money as bulma gave her the royalties that would normally be going to her, though also leading her to thinking maybe she should complete the one dying wish her mother wanted of her, before she was too old to attend a proper facility. A High School Diploma. It had been in her head for a while, but to go too young she would have to be in class for years and honestly she didn't like the idea of being confined like that, by Goten's 6th Birthday she decided she would enroll finally.

* * *

**Year 773, December**

After talking with Bulma about schools and her age to the grade she would be starting, that apparently was important, she finally decided on Orange Star High. She would legally be younger than her class mates as she was going for only the last year of school and according to her birth certificate she was only 16 but thanks to her time in the HbTC she was physically 17 and her Saiyan genetics she looked closer to 20, most of the kids she would go to school with would be 18 already but Gohan didn't mind she was going for one objective and that was the certificate at the end. If she managed to make some friends than all the better, it would be nice to have some friends closer to her age, though she wasn't sure if she could get along with them. They would all be so innocent compared to her and her history, forced to grow up on battle fields then raise a baby from before she was a teenager but hopefully none of that made a difference.

Goten would be looked after by Bulma and begin his studies under Trunk's tutor, luckily even though he has kept his Naïve personality he was quiet smart and Gohan had been teaching him in her spare time of an evening before putting him to bed and doing revision of her own, so with that, he wasn't far behind Trunks in academics.

To get accepted into the school Gohan had to do a lot of tests, the Principle tried to get Gohan to start in year 11 instead of year 12 considering her age but after her test results came back and the speed in which she had finished the examinations, over an hour early, he let her start in year 12, at the beginning of the school year. The principle was also made aware of her situation at home, that she was the sole provider to her younger brother and was given special permission to answer her phone in class, but not to abuse the privilege. Now she just had to wait until classes started. She had a adeqite wardrobe thanks to her time shopping with Bulma those few years ago and her body hadn't changed much so most of them still fit and were in great condition.

* * *

**Year 774, February 1st**

This was a big day for Gohan she was going to respect her mum's last wishes for her to get a high school diploma luckily Bulma was there to help. She had been so independent looking after Goten and herself the past 5 years she was reluctant to ask for help. It would be a huge change of pace for both Her and Goten but hopefully by the end of the year it would be worth it.

Today was her first day. Goten was staying with Bulma he was ready to some schooling but as he couldn't control his strength well, so she thought it best he learn with Trunks at Capsule Corp for a while till they can both go.

She had read a few magazines in the lead up to enrolling trying to learn what she can about teenagers and fashion in the city, it had sadly just confused her. Luckily Bulma took her shopping before so she would have a suitable wardrobe to wear. A lot of neutral items that can be mixed and matched, jeans, shorts, long shirts jackets, even a few skirts though she didn't see herself wearing those much. Most of them pretty baggy and long. She had a well-toned body and decent sized breasts for her age due to her hybrid genetics as well as years of training but that didn't mean she liked to show it off to the masses. She was not raised that way. The wardrobe of her mother's, which when not in her training Gi's was what she mostly wore, she knew they were not common in the city. All this preparation she did, she was still terrified at the though of being in a big room with strangers for hours every day. So, for her first day she Opted for some nice fitting Jeans and a semi-loose fitting long sleeved white shirt with a short-sleeved cardigan over it to bring her waist in just enough so as to subtly show her figure, with sneakers. She had let her hair grow out a bit over the years with it coming to the middle of her shoulders and no matter how much she brushed it the wild bangs in the front continued to do what they want, what ever her mother had used to give her straight tame hair that lasted for over a month and the Namek adventure, well that she took to her grave. All over the look was angelic yet approachable, according to Bulma.

On the way to school after dropping Goten at Capsule Corp. Gohan ran to some robbers. She smelt the scent of gun powder lingering in the air and the sound of rapid gunfire ahead of her. Rounding the corner, she saw 2 police cars with the cops huddling behind shielding themselves from the gunfire. _'Damn, I've got to help. Hopefully if I'm quick I won't be too late.'_ Ducking into an alley behind her she dropped her bag and her cardigan thinking it would be easier to move this way and powered up to Super Saiyan. In a flash she was in front of the bullets catching every one of them it took the robbers a few second to realise their bullets were being stopped. Once they had paused to see what was going Gohan made a show of dropping the bullets one by one in front of their eyes then she dashed around them breaking every weapon.

The cops were watching dumbstruck while the robbers were starting to get fearful. Gohan stopped in front of them and let her aura surround her a bit creating a golden breeze around herself. "Turn yourselves in and I won't have to use force," the robbers immediately surrendered giving the cops a chance to handcuff them. Gohan lingered just long enough to make sure none retaliated then flew off, powering down hoping no one saw her, she puts her cardigan back on, picks her bag up and wonders out of the alley.

Just as she was walking away a short black-haired girl with fighting gloves on stops her. "Hey, you see what happened here? I get the call saying the cops need help and when I arrive they have already cuffed them." The short girl demands addressing her but looking at the crime scene.

"Sorry I didn't see what happened." Gohan replies meekly, luckily an old guy come up to the pig-tailed girl and explains what happened. Noticing she wasn't being watched Gohan dashed off at what she hoped was a human enough speed towards the school. She was determined to make it in time. After a good half hour of the principal going on about the rules of the school and Gohan asking him to keep it confident about her home situation, which the principal was aware of and had told her teachers, giving her some leniency on phones in case she needed to be contacted as long as she didn't abuse the power or flaunt it. To which she assured him she wasn't intending any of the students to know about it.

She was finally able to attend class. Knocking on the open door Gohan stayed just out of sight of the students. The teacher noticing her proceeded to introduce her, "Okay class, we have a new student today, this young person got perfect test scores in all the entrance exams, while finishing with time to spare. I hope you welcome her and if your polite she may give you help, god knows for seniors you all need it. That's your cue to enter." Thanks to her Saiyan hearing she heard all the snide comments of nerd and a like, though it didn't dishearten her much as she was here to complete a diploma first and foremost. Entering the class, she was greeted with gasps and in a few cases wolf whistles. "That's enough you are an embarrassment to the schooling system!" Yelled the teacher. "Introduce yourself." He urged Gohan.

"Hello, my name is Son Gohan, this is my first time attending a school so I hope we can all be friends." She wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say but it sounded nice enough. Suddenly a pretty blonde girl stood up and shouted that she could have the seat next to her. Feeling grateful Gohan proceeded to walk up the steps to the seat, about half way up one of the guys on the end went for an ass grab. Gohan felt him almost touch her when she swiveled out of the way flicking his hand away. Hardly anyone was watching at that stage besides the girl who invited her up and the 2 people beside her watching the situation looking confused noticing that the jock was now cradling his hand as if it had been injured, she had just pushed it out of the way, or did she even touch him, it was so fast they couldn't tell.

To everyone else it looked like Gohan had just moved out of the way when he had over reached. Gohan still had on her pleasant smile. Though at this stage it was strained and continued on to her seat.

"Hi, I'm Erasa, the girl beside me is Videl and the idiot next to her is my twin brother Sharpner." The preppy blonde with short hair and a tube top showing off, in Gohan's opinion, a bit too much stomach.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Gohan felt oddly nervous suddenly when being addressed, she felt like she had met these people before but couldn't pinpoint where.

"We've all been friends for years, you'll never guess who Videl's father is?"

Gohan looked to the small girl known as Videl and noticed she looked annoyed and was bracing herself for something. Confused by Erasa's comment and Videl's actions Gohan asked, "Um… Who?"

"Mr. Satan of course!" Videl then buried her face in her arms in embarrassment.

"Who?" Gohan was at a loss the name did sound familiar, but she couldn't figure out from where.

"What do you mean who?!" Sharpner demanded from the seat besides Videl, while Videl just looked up in shock. "Mr. Satan, the savior of the planet?! The man who defeated Cell!"

Oh, the buffoon from the games who threw #16's head over to her. "Oh, sorry where I live we don't get much news, I'm usually too busy to worry about who's in the spotlight and stuff on T.V., but yeah I remember him, wow being the daughter of a celebrity must be nice. You must feel lucky you didn't get any of your father's looks or hair." Gohan replied as nicely as she could. Looking at Videl it was hard to tell she was Hercules daughter.

Apparently Videl did take offence to Gohan's words, "How dare you say something like that, my dad saved the world you should be a lot more grateful, everyone else worships him!"

Taken aback Gohan took a few moments before defending herself. "Not worshiping your father or you doesn't mean I'm not grateful, I just don't see the point in flaunting it around everywhere. It wasn't the first time the world had been attacked, and saved, but you never hear those people boasting or getting free stuff, so I don't see the point in why it's such a big deal I don't worship your father."

Gohan could tell Videl was going to explode for some reason, she actually reminded her of her mother back when she would try and talk with her father and just couldn't help yelling her opinion at him, Gohan was so humble and modest she really didn't understand why anyone would want to flaunt their success so much. Luckily the teacher spoke up quieting the class before Videl could say anymore, though she continued to glare at Gohan the rest of the day.

By lunch time Gohan was thoroughly bored, she knew she would be ahead of her class, but she didn't expect to be this far ahead she had done this work before she was 5, this wasn't even enough to be called revision as to Gohan it was basic level knowledge she thought everyone knew, even Goten could understand minor parts of this work, he just didn't like sitting behind a desk learning it. The seating was a lucky thing, she didn't have to change classes each period instead the teacher came to her, though the fact they were in teired seating which apparently was only in the senior classes as there were 4 all up with 40-ish kids in each. So, if she fell asleep in class it didn't seem that bad of a situation, she highly doubted she would miss anything, except the teachers always noticed.

She was hanging for lunch thanks to her Bento Dino that was able to hold enough food for her, cooked before she got up in the morning and just had to assemble it thanks to the Proto-chef, When the bell rang she was out the door so quickly it had a few people that noticed looking on in wonder, she found a quiet looking spot under a tree and started eating. When she was about half way through Erasa came up and tried to talk to her.

"Hi, I noticed you were sitting alone and.. Wow that's a lot of food, were you going to eat all that?"

Gohan just looked up from her feed smiled and nodded. Dumbstruck Erasa sat down near her thinking maybe she was bulimic or something, but in reality it was mostly a snack for Gohan though enough to feed 3 normal people. Suddenly self-conscious about her audience Gohan stopped eating and looked at Erasa.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh, um I just wanted to come over and get to know you more, the way you stood up in Maths and corrected the teacher's equation. I honestly couldn't even understand what she is trying to teach, it was amazing are you like Bulma Briefs level genius?."

"It isn't that hard to understand rather simple actually but even I got confused when she was explaining it, Mrs Jenkins was explaining it really complicatedly, if you ever need help with something I'm happy to help, I'm honestly not sure if I'm at that level of smarts, but thanks?" Gohan gave one of her families signature smiles that put anyone at ease, Erasa was not immune.

"Wow thanks." She stuttered not knowing what to do with the blinding smile and gorgeous girl in front of her. They talked a bit more getting to know each other well Erasa asking all the surface type questions like age and that, the type of questions Gohan could answer without filtering content like she thought about doing if the question got more personal, she'd like to have friends she could trust but she just didn't know her enough yet. Gohan even went so far as to let her try some of her lunch as she hadn't brought any over, when she waved to her friends and gestured for them to join.

Gohan had mostly finished her lunch by then and was packing away her lunch when Videl and Sharpner sat down with their trays of lunches handing a can of drink and salad over to Erasa. Gohan was floored at how little all of them were eating, even Sharpner, compared to her and he was the biggest out of them looking like he worked out a lot. She knew she ate more than the average human, but this was just something she had never noticed, not even when having dinner at Bulma's, maybe it's a teenager thing?

Videl seemed to have a permanent scowl on her face whenever she was around Gohan and once there was a lull in eating Videl started asking questions about Gohan, Gohan thought maybe she was an intense sort of person but her questions really felt more like an interrogation, they were very personal questions compared to the ones Erasa was asking, not that she wanted to hide the answers but she didn't want them broadcast over the school either. Gohan knew it was uncommon for a 10 year old girl to raise a child and be called a mum, and didn't want Goten to be thought of in a bad way so she only half answered the questions, she thought she could be friends with these people but didn't want to tell them to much before she got to know them, but unlike Erasa's questions when gohan tried to ask the same one back at Videl she just got a "we're not talking about me" type of response.

Eventually this made Videl snap. "Why won't you answer any of my questions properly?! What are you hiding?!"

Gohan, put off by the shouting. "Is it normal for you to demand such personal questions from a stranger? It's not that I'm trying hide, I just don't feel comfortable telling strangers all about me, considering you don't answer the question being thrown back at you I don't understand why your so angry." Erasa and Sharpner appeared to understand and were about to change the subject when Videl stormed off towards the locker rooms.

"Sorry about Videl, she is a bit… not good at letting people in, she assumes everyone new is just out there to get close to her so they can get close to her dad, and the fact you seemed to not care at all about any of it I think it's thrown her off. She will come around, you seem like a great person." Erasa explained.

"And hot too, maybe you should let me take you out after school, I could show you around." Sharpner jumped in with a wink.

"That does sound nice, but unfortunately I don't have that sort of time after school, I have a lot of responsibilities to do at home, it's sort of a long commute." Gohan replied as nicely as she can. Sharpner didn't seem too rejected he figured he still had a shot with the new girl as she didn't deny him completely just blocked off him taking her out after school hours, there was always weekends and school holidays.

When the bell rang the trio made their way to the locker rooms as they had P.E. after lunch. Gohan was a bit cautious of changing in front of people even if they were other girls but sadly they weren't given much time to change so Gohan as quickly and quietly as she could changed into her Gi pants and a sweater that she tucked into her pants. Sadly, Videl was already in the changerooms though not changing from her school clothes and while talking to Erasa they both notice Gohan when she was changing her top.

At Erasa's gasp to seeing Gohan's figure. Gohan turned to them with her top half off. "Is everything okay?"

"Okay, where did you get a body like that?! Videl's one of the strongest woman in the world and works out endlessly and even she isn't as toned with muscle as you!" Erasa gushed out coming up to touch Gohan's arms when she did she noticed the discolouration on her left shoulder and down her arm and across her chest, trying to get a close look at it, it was clearly scarring but for scarring that big the injury must of been extreme, Gohan could only laugh nervously while putting her sweater on, normally it wasn't a big deal showing her shoulder off but for some reason she felt the need to cover it up after noticing their reactions and proceeding to exit the change-rooms feeling oddly uncomfortable. Videl didn't say anything she just huffed and scowled even more staring at her as she left. It was really starting to bother Gohan that someone could scowl more than Vegeta for no apparent reason, well that she could tell.

Being the first Senior P.E class of the year, Mr. Grapple thought he would give them a treat by playing baseball. He chose Videl and Sharpner as team captains.

"You ever play baseball before Gohan?" Shprner asked.

"No, a friend of mine plays but I've never gotten the chance."

"Tsk, you can have her Sharpner my team just filled up."

"Thanks a lot Videl, sorry about that, Videl and I have a rivalry going when it comes to sports, I'll put you in the right field just try your best to catch any of the balls that way okay?" Sharpner asked slightly dejected at his team having a few too many non-sporty people.

"Alright class now that the teams are sorted, as this is a double period I thought we'd start off with some training exercises to get you all warmed up, with the help of an old friend from my minor league days, before he went pro. Yamcha Bandit."

Most of the class was in awe at the fact the teacher knew someone as famous as The Yamcha, as he was walking out Gohan didn't know if she should be happy at seeing a familiar face or hide away hoping he won't notice her. When he got to the front of the class he zeroed in on Gohan, her Ki even suppressed was unique the Z-fighters seemed to always pick it out. With a cocky smirk ignoring the class he looked directly at her, "good to see you again kid, I didn't know you had started school." He asked walking towards her.

Everyone around Gohan which included Videl, Sharpner and Erasa were looking around awestruck, was he talking to them? The person behind them? Their eyes focused on Gohan when she replied with a slight blush on her face, "Hey Yamcha, it's my first day today." Suddenly Gohan was engulfed in a large hug and lifted off the ground and spun around, much to the shocked and some jealous faces of class and teacher. Yamcha had given up fighting after Cell and focused on his Baseball career, though he had kept his fighting physique. Gohan couldn't help but giggle at his actions as besides her father Yamcha was the only male whom was able to show her that sort of affection. Krillin was kind but not tall enough to lift her up, and the rest just weren't touchy touchy people, not that it mattered to Gohan, she really wasn't in to it either but Yamcha just hugged her anyway, besides Goten and Trunks she had very little physical contact with people outside of spars and always got flustered, which was why Yamcha liked to do it and tease her, she was essentially the same little girl he saw as a niece, floundering around people even those she had known her whole life practically.

The entire class was speechless that the new girl not only knew The Yamcha but they were apparently very close. After their familiar hello's Yamcha went around giving the class drills and techniques to try, though he partnered up with Gohan to give demonstrations and when explaining things Gohan stood off to the side. Videl used this time to try and ask more questions of Gohan "How could you not tell us you knew someone so famous?!"

"I didn't know he was famous, he's just Yamcha one of my dads best friends and like an uncle to me. Fame isn't everything, and means nothing to me." Gohan left Videl sputtering at Gohan's blase response, not bothering to answer anymore of her 'questions'.

During the game Yamcha sat off to the side coaching both teams along with the teacher. Videl and Sharpner were bantering as Sharpner pitched to Videl, Videl managed to hit the ball far, essentially hitting a home-run, sailing straight over the right field, everyone stopped when Gohan seemed to be suspended 20ft in the air with the baseball caught in her hand. '_Okay that should do it, oh, the person on third is off the base if I throw to them that would be 2 people out, lightly now._'

Gohan, as gently as she could, threw it to the person on third and slowly dropped back to the ground looking pleased with herself. It was Yamcha that was least surprised that called the game from there as the coach and class were speechless, "Great work Gohan, I knew you were natural at all sports." He compliments Gohan making her blush from embarrassment as the teams switched over, making Gohan's team up to bat, with Gohan blushing at the praise and the rest of the class whispering about the unnatural feat she just showed, it had Gohan thinking about toning it back even more.

_'oh dear, I shouldn't show off any more power it didn't go over well with the small amount I showed then, maybe I shouldn't swing when it's my turn to bat'_ she thought to herself.

When it was her turn to bat Videl was pitching, Gohan thought she herd her mutter about 'how dare she catch my home run' or something but as she stood there determined not to swing the ball was flying directly towards her. Even though the ball was going super slow for Gohan's standards she didn't see the need to move, it wasn't until Sharpner yelled for Gohan to move and the ball hit the side of her head knocking her cap off that again everyone but Yamcha were staring at her in awe.

"Uh coach, I get to walk if I'm hit with the ball right?" Yamcha was off to the side snickering he knew what Gohan had been trying to do.

"Yeah.. Yeah you do." Gohan couldn't help the smile that came to her face, she thought the game was going well and that she was able to hide her powers well.

Yamcha came up to Gohan after class before she went to change. "Hey kid, who's looking after Goten while you're here?"

"He's spending his days with Trunks, figured it was time for him to get some form of proper schooling, I just don't have the discipline mum did."

"Awesome, I'm not surprised your mother was one hard woman when it came to education, I was heading over to West city myself want a lift after school?"

"Yeah, company would be great, are you driving? Also are you sure your okay hanging around here till I finish we still have one more period." By this stage their conversation was being listened in by Sharpner, Videl and Erasa.

"Not a problem, I'll be waiting out front. By the way you did great today, I know how hard it is for you." Gohan could tell he was going to say more along the line of 'to suppress you power' or something but ashe stopped suddenly Gohan just acted like it didn't.

"Thanks Yamcha," Gohan turned to get changed when she was met with the three closest people she could call friends at the school so far and was bombarded with questions about her plans after school, '_so thats why he didn't say more, thanks Yamcha'_. Luckily the bell rang halting anymore questions, that Gohan was trying hard not to answer without seeming rude giving her the chance to dashed off to get changed not wanting to be late for her last and most interesting class for her, science.

* * *

After Yamcha dropped Gohan at Capsule Corp. she was immediately bombarded with 2 demi-Saiyans talking so fast together she couldn't understand a word either had said.

It was late in the day when Gohan and Goten headed home, sadly the quickest way was backtracking over Satan City towards their mountain home. On the way Gohan heard more gunfire below her, Goten wasn't as adept at flying yet so Gohan tended to let him cling to her back, like when you give a piggy-back ride, together they landed on a roof top to watch the scene below.

"Why are those big guys trying to hurt all the poor people on the street mummy?"

"I'm not sure, bad people do bad things for no reason sometimes. But it looks like no one is able to stop them." Thinking she will need to interfere, "Goten stay here okay, I'll be back in a minute." Gohan proceeded to strip her cardigan again and powered up to Super Saiyan like this morning and dropped down to the crime scene.

It was your standard robbery scene of a bank with way too many machine guns than what should be available to anyone other than the military, when the cops are only given hand guns to fight back. She also noticed her class mate Videl hiding behind the cars out of the bullet range, there was a quick pause as the thugs changed their magazines on the guns that Videl took the chance to try and disarm them. She was quickly over the car but wasn't quick enough and only managed to knock the gun of one guy out of his hands before the others had their guns loaded and started firing. Gohan made quick work jumping in front of her and catching all the bullets before making quick work of disarming them. As she was making her way to knock out the last man Videl got her wits about her and knocked him out swiftly, for a human.

"Who are you and why are you taking my job?!" Demanded Videl.

"What do you mean? I just stepped in to help people who needed it. The cops were in trouble and I was passing by. Last time I checked you people are not bullet proof." Gohan responded, confused why she was so upset at being helped.

"Oh and you are?! What sort of tricks are you trying to pull, helping the police is my job! It's hard enough as a woman to get recognition and I won't tolerate some nobody who uses tricks to take it from me!"

"Huh? Sorry for wanting to help innocent people from being hurt or worse killed. So your welcome. I guess unlike you I don't do it for the glory or think about it the way you do." Gohan could feel her temper rising at the baffling reasoning Videl was trying to argue.

Before Videl could respond the chief of police came up to congratulate the girls.

"Ladies, thanks for your help there were no casualties, just like this morning, I never got to thank you for that Miss Gold Fighter."

Seeing her exit Gohan floated in the air gave the classic Son smile and took off into the clouds, powering down she landed on the roof top that was holding Goten and her stuff.

"WOW! That was awesome! But I don't understand why that girl was angry at you?" Goten blurted out when she landed.

"Yeah, I have no idea you think she would be happy I stopped her getting hit with a bullet, full blooded humans aren't as tough skinned like we are." Gohan was seriously confused by this girl she went to school with. Giving up trying to understand her The Son's flew off home for a quick dinner and an early night as Gohan wanted to get to Capsule Corp early so she could get Bulma's help on an idea she was thinking up.

* * *

**TBC...**

**A/N: To clear up any confusion that may be, I'm using a mix of Aussie and Japanese schooling system. In Australia we have 4 terms of roughly 10-12 weeks each, depending on the state and school you go to, we start the year usually the 1st of Feb or close to it and since the WMAT is held in the show and according to the DBZ Wiki, around May I thought it better that I use the Aussie dates opposed to the Japanese dates that usually start their school year in late to early March/April according to Wikipedia, though I do like the Japanese system of students have one class room the whole year and the teachers come to them, with the exception of science and P.E. I think (didn't look that close into their systems). But that is how Gohan school operates so that we have a bit of time to build up relationships before the WMAT unlike the show that gave Gohan like less than 2 weeks from school start to WMAT. **

**Also thanks for the reviews, I'm happy so many of you are enjoying it. Sometimes it just feels like word vomit that is closer to gibberish. I've written a lot of the story in advance so I may be able to fit some of the ideas you give me in the story and some things just won't fit, but I still appreciate the thoughts and criticism. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or DBS all rights to the companies that own them and Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

The next day once Gohan had fed Goten and made her lunch and was ready for school she decided to IT it to Capsule Corp so she could have the most amount of time available to work on the project she had brewing in her mind from yesterday.

"Morning Gohan, what brings you here so early?" greeted Dr. Briefs who was sitting at the table sipping his coffee while Panchy pottered around the kitchen making breakfast. They had 2 versions of the Robo-Chef that Gohan had, an industrial sized one on the ground floor rooms that were there for conferences and groups and the staff as well as one here in the private living quarters but Panchy still enjoyed making everything by scratch, as her cooking was as good as she remembered her mothers to be. Not to mention he is the queen of cakes and biscuits.

"Morning guys, is Bulma up yet?" Asked Gohan while Goten wandered off, after giving Gohan a kiss on the cheek, to Trunk's room, she got him up really early and figured he was going to get more sleep, that kid was not a morning person.

"I heard the shower on while coming tot he Kitchen and since the gravity chamber is already running I guess that it was Bulma in the shower, she had a guest over last night so we're not sure." Dr. Briefs explained.

Before Gohan could wander off to look for her, Panchy placed a large cup of Coffee in front of her, "Oh dear those bags under your eyes are back again, are you having trouble sleeping still? Do you want more of the tea leaves dear?"

"Thats okay, thanks Panchy, I am running low but I'll get by, you'd think after all these years I'd be more used to the nightmares but they are still bothering me as much as when I was younger."

Gohan never hid the fact she was having trouble sleeping or the reasons behind her trouble, at least not to Panchy, that woman always knew when she wasn't sleeping well and Gohan just opened up to her more and more over the years, it might be the way Panchy had a knowing look on her face and yet wouldn't push Gohan to open up, either way a few years ago before Gohan realised what was happening Panchy sort of became her therapist or at least listen and not judge person. Gohan hadn't thought she needed someone to do that for her, nor that she was holding onto some of the trauma from over the years, just that she was having nightmares and it wasn't that she didn't want to talk to any of her friends about it. She didn't even plan on Panchy being the one but one day Panchy sat a cup of tea in front of her and asked Gohan how she was next thing Gohan knew she was spilling every fear, torment and nightmare to her and feeling better, she stopped having nightmares everynight and now it's usually every once in a while, though when one does hit it knocks Gohan down.

"The nightmares never leave you, you just learn to live with them and let them make you stronger, do not let them become a weakness." Vegeta's gruff voice surprised the group. It wasn't often he came down to join with breakfast so the fact he had paused his training this morning and even contributed to the conversation did not go unnoticed by the group.

The next big surprise was when Yamcha came out of Bulma's wing of the house in the same clothes Gohan saw him in the day before. Dr. Briefs and Panchy watched the scene with amusement, Gohan with slight confusion, Vegeta seemed to not care that he was there or came from Bulma's half of the house. Yamcha however once he saw that Vegeta was in the room along with everyone else was visibly nervous.

"Mmmm is that the smell of fresh coffee?" Bulma asked walking into the room with her hair still wrapped in a towel. She had assessed the situation in the room but seemed nonplussed about it, proceeding to sit next to Gohan while her mother handed her a cup of coffee. "So kiddo what brings you here this early, Goten head to Trunk's room has he? I swear those two boys would sleep all day of you let them."

"Morning Bulma yeah he did, um I need your help with something before school. I stopped a few robberies yesterday and even though I was Super Saiyan hoping people won't recognise me I was still in my school clothes, I was wondering if you could help me make a device that helped me change quickly?"

"Hmm that shouldn't be a problem, I don't think I'll be able to get it done before school, but I should have it done by the time you finish. Especially considering if you don't leave now you may be late on your second day."

Looking at the clock she realised Bulma was right. "Crap! Thanks Bulma, Catch you all later!" Gohan rushed sculling her coffee and jumped out the open balcony, luckily she had given Goten his goodbye kiss before he left to find Trunks, so she left without any interruptions.

Luckily there hadn't been any crimes being committed on her way to school and was able to land on school roof with 5 minutes to spare before the bell.

Working her way to the classroom Gohan noticed the school was full of chatter, it was so loud she was having trouble differentiating between peoples words. Luckily it wasn't as bad in her classroom, there was only one conversation that most of the class was contributing to that was dominated by Erasa and an angry Videl, by this stage Gohan was thinking her default emotion was angry and decided to brush it off and ignore it, like Erasa and Sharpner did, while the rest of the school just stayed clear.

"Oh my god the Gold fighter is so hot! I mean I'm not into girls but even I can see she is something else," Gohan had caught the end of Erasa's rant.

"She is just a vigilante wanna-be super hero who uses tricks to fight crime. I bet her hair is even a wig" Videl sneered.

Gohan took offence to that her hair was 100% real. Trying to ignore the jabs about herself that she over heard she schooled her features to her usual smile and greeted the group. "Hey guy, what are you all talking about?"

"Where have you been Brains?" After science class yesterday Sharpner had given Gohan the nickname Brains not very original but he never said it in a crude or mean way so Gohan didn't mind, it was better than 'kiddo' that the Z-fighter always called her, more unique. "We're talking about the Gold Fighter that popped up yesterday, some glowing fighter with gold hair and super strength she crushed 6 guns in her hands with no effort, a friend of mine caught it all on video," turning to Videl, "trust me Vi, it was no trick." Gohan had paled a bit at the mention of being recorded that did not go unnoticed by Videl, but Gohan thought she caught her features quick enough to pass it off as nothing.

Luckily Videl ignored Gohans response but kept watching her out the corner of her eye. "You just think she's hot that why you believe the tricks."

"Then how did she stop all those bullets hitting you and not get a scratch on herself? I saw that too we were in the crowd, they were real bullets." Erasa tried to reason.

"Whatever, I so had them." Videl huffed, Gohan was quiet this whole time, she was really liking Sharpner and Erasa as they didn't even know they were defending her and making it sound so pragmatic. Gohan couldn't help but blush and smile. This sadly was not missed by Videl who was watching Gohan trying to ignore the words of her friends.

The school day continued much like yesterday but today the teachers didn't even bother trying to call on Gohan as they knew from the day before she would not only answer them way too extensively but also correct them too much on the questions they were asking, this resulted in Gohan sleeping most of the day, which was starting to annoy a lot of her class mates until when questioned about it Gohan would explain she found the stuff extremely simple and had learned it years ago, offering to help them in their free periods so people were warming up to her, realising just cause she may be genius level smart, she was also humble, and apparently very tired.

* * *

Returning to Capsule Corp that afternoon Gohan was ecstatic to find Bulma had finished the project. It was a simple watch that would change her outfit to one pre-programmed without her having to change. The only thing left to do was design the outfit itself. Apparently Goten and Trunks had already been working on the design that they were very proud of and Bulma said she liked it but wouldn't program it until Gohan had given the okay.

Their design was honestly very well thought out for a 6 and 7 year-old. It was a skin tight black body suit in the Earth/Saiyan fabric Bulma created. Where the chest plate would normally be it was instead a loose fitting tunic that still showed off her feminine figure thanks to a white sash around her waist without showing off too much of her body and came to just below her bottom like a flowy skirt in a light sapphire blue colour. They had also added white battle boots and gloves. Gohan truly liked the design it seemed functional and aesthetically pleasing and simple she didn't want to change a thing.

Bulma had programmed the outfit into the watch, while that was happening the boy had run off to Kami know where, and Gohan just sat back to wait. Though one thing was on her mind, "Hey Bulma, why was Yamcha here this morning?"

"Oh.. uh… He came by early to talk about something."

"Huh, wonder why he was in the same clothing he had on yesterday." Said more to herself but Bulma caught it.

"Oh… Yeah… You see… He actually came by late last night and stayed the night."

Gohan wasn't as Naïve as people thought she was, she had eventually read those books hidden in her mothers wardrobe after the talk of love she had with BUlma and Panchy a few years back and knew at least in theory what happened when a man and a woman were attracted to each other, also that they had to be older than she was currently, well didn't _have to be_ but Gohan couldn't see yourself doing those types of things with anyone yet, but having caught onto a few conversations between Erasa and other females of the class she knew some girls her age do so maybe it was a Sayian thing, she never saw her father of Vegeta show signs of wanting to do things like what she read about, but also had never asked them, nor did she really want to, it seemed too personal and interment.

"Do you see it being more than just a over night visit?" Gohan could tell Bulma was embarrassed being caught having a one-night stand with her ex but Gohan was trying to show she supported her decision, what ever it may be, she was a full grown 40ish year old woman.

"Honestly I don't know. We have a history but it's not the most trusting. We broke up those years ago becuase he cheated, but we were also young, I'm not going to make any rash decision yet. There, all done give it a try." Bulma handed over the watch and Gohan put it on and pushed the button.

There was a slight weightless feeling, then she was standing in front of the mirror looking awesome. Powering up to Super Saiyan to get the full effect, she figured she was known as the gold fighter so why not keep it that way. She had to admit she like the look of herself.

Just then Vegeta was walking past the office door with 2 demi-Saiyans wiggling in his hands, "Woman! Those brats are annoying me, why do they have to use up my time I'm training?!" Once he got a look at Gohan in her outfit he was speechless, he dropped the boys hard on the floor, Gohan even noticed a blush on his cheeks. Seeing that made her feel really good about herself and gave her a butterfly feeling in her stomach. The boys too were speechless they knew the outfit they designed was awesome but to see it as reality was something else.

"So, what do you think?" Bulma asked tentatively.

Bulma had also noticed Vegeta's look, there was a small part of her that was jealous as she was never able to get that response from him but at the same time she had resigned herself that he didn't feel that way about her and moved on and didn't see him the same way her 30 year old self did anymore but still felt something, she shared a kid with him for Kami sake. But if these looks were anything to go by she may need to talk to Vegeta about Earth customs and age gaps, even if his genetics made him look like he was still barely 30 and Gohan could easily pass as 20-something.

Clearing his throat, "You, you look good. More like a true Saiyan warrior than those other outfits you wear." His voice seemed to crack a little, that did not go unnoticed by the girls and he left just as abruptly as he came.

"Well, that was high praise coming from the prince of gruff stoicism if I ever heard one." Bulma commented, "So, you going to take the new outfit for a whirl?"

"Yeah I think I may, you okay to keep looking after Goten for me? I'll try to be quick."

"Of course, you are both welcome here for as long as you need. With that in mind, when you get back I want to have a talk with you."

"No mummy, we want to go with you! We promise we won't get in the way and will stay up on the roof tops like I did yesterday."

"Please?!" the pleaded together

"Oh okay, sure, as long as Bulma is okay with you following me." Gohan looked to Bulma who smiled and nodded, the trio smiled back and left through the window.

"Damn Saiyans! Use the doors next time!" She yelled after them.

* * *

After flying around Satan City for a few minutes the Hybrids finally found a crime being committed, a yellow car was speeding and swerving all over the road almost hitting other cars and pedestrians on the street, Gohan went over the ruled for the boys, that they either stay up in the sky or land on a high building and observe, before dropping to the street right in front of the car effectively stopping it. The drivers slammed on the breaks managing to stop millimetres from Gohan.

Trying to lower her voice so it would sound more mature, "Halt you fiends, driving on the road as you were could of caused some serious injuries to others and yourself."

The thugs got out of the car, they had a sickening lustful look in their eyes roaming up and down Gohan's body, but were also annoyed at their fun being stopped. "Who do you think you are missy, you think you can stop us?" The larger of the thugs walked up to her trying to intimidate her

Gohan stood her ground and looked up at the thug with unflinching eyes, "you should learn to respect the road rules sir." Before she could say more the large guy tried to make a grab for her, Gohan knowing he couldn't hurt her grabbed his hand twisting it and swiftly brought him to his knees in pain, this made the other thug start to tremble in fear, she was barely 5'4" and considered petite and she was able to bring a guy twice her size to his knees by grabbing his hand.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, we're sorry, please let me go.." the big guy pleaded.

Gohan not wanting to use excessive force let him go and he dropped lower to the ground the smaller man pulled out his gun to shoot Gohan as the bullet hit her head and ricochet off her without even a scratch, nor even a flinch from Gohan herself, it had both men stepping back in fear, "W-who are you?"

Gohan smiled, this was the stage she needed. She looked around and noticed the crowd that had gathered, some people even had their phone out recording.

"I am known as many names throughout the universe, Some call me The Monkey Princess, Some the Warrior, you Earthlings can call me The Gold Fighter." During her little speech Gohan let her Aura flare and the slight breeze from it gave her an ethereal appearance.

"Y-Your an alien?"

"Well half, born and raised here on Earth just been throughout the Galaxy cleaning it up, now I'm here to clean up the streets of this great planet."

"HA, good luck with that!" The thugs sneered, laughing at her, they were scared and knew she had power but her speech made them realise she couldn't be telling the truth, No one had been out to the far reaches of the galaxy, as far as Earthlings were concerned, they were the only life force in the universe, obviously they had forgotten the Saiyans attacking and King Piccolo.

"That's not very nice!" Gohan stomped her foot angrily creating a giant crack in the road resulting in the thugs car getting caught in it. Noticing the damage she was causing Gohan calmed down. "Opps.. Sorry, I forget my strength sometimes." Gohan walked up to the car, the thugs, back to being terrified of her, backed away at her approach, as she lifted the car up with one hand and placed it on the road away from the crack.

Letting the thugs go with a warning, she rose into the air assessing the scene, feeling proud of herself.

"Wow that was awesome Gohan!" Trunks vociferated.

Making their way back to Capsule Corp just in time for dinner everyone sat down to eat, Vegeta even joining them much to Trunk's excitement at his dad eating with them, spending the time trying to match his father plate for plate. When they had almost finished Bulma breached a subject she had been stewing over since Gohan decided to go to school.

"Gohan, I know you enjoy your independence out in the mountains and that you have done amazing looking after yourself and Goten but it is a long flight to do 5 time a week especially with a detour to here twice a day, so I was wondering if you two wanted to stay here on the weekdays, you would have your own apartment within the house like what trunks and I have on the same side that Vegeta stays, and before you reject it, keep in mind it would be easier for you both, and you can go home on weekends and school holidays." Bulma looked proud of herself for her proposal, looking around the table assessing the reactions, Goten and Trunks seemed ecstatic at the prospect of living together, those two were practically twins with how close they were. Vegeta had on a guarded expression that Bulma couldn't read, maybe it was because she offered the spare rooms over on the side of the house Vegeta had been occupying. Gohan on the other hand seemed to be really debating the proposal, also watching Goten and Trunk's excitement.

"Um, it's a great offer, and those are the same rooms we have stayed in a few times aren't they?" Bulma nodded, "It would only be for the year while I'm in school and the fact we can spend school holidays at grandpa's still I don't see why not, that would give me time to get a training session in before school now." Gohan was growing excited at the thought of it, she hadn't been able to do as much training as she was before this past week.

With that Gohan and Goten flew home to pack some clothing and knickknacks they would need for extended stays knowing that spare toiletries and alike were already there and would as of the next day officially be spending their school weeks at Capsule Corp.

* * *

**TBC...**

**So, filling in the scenes I had written to work with what is already posted is taking me a bit as a lot of scenes are just things I wanted to happen but want the story to work and have continuity so the chapters may be a bit shorter than before but hopefully there isn't too long between updates. :) Enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or DBS all rights to the companies that own them and Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Year 774, March**

Gohan had definitely found it easier living at Bulma's during the week, Goten was also happier, he wasn't much of a morning person so the fact he didn't have to wake up by 5.30 in the morning to have breakfast and fly to Capsule Corp each morning so Gohan could go to school was a big plus for him, also the fact he gets to spend heaps even more time with his best friend is another bonus.

Gohan had a simple routine going on each morning she would wake up early like always, usually it was because she had disturbed sleep all night and was just biding her time till it was more acceptable to get up and use the gravity chamber to train before having breakfast with Goten and the Briefs before school

Most mornings she would spar with Vegeta who had a habit of getting up around the same time as her for the same reason, they seemed to both enjoy the morning spars since now he didn't have to fly all the way to her place for someone to test himself against, he had made it to ascended Saiyan a year or so ago, after one of his visits to Gohan, so their spars had the chamber set to 600 times gravity so that they didn't blow everything away. Nor did he have to give up the spars with Gohan who he had to admit had been growing on him over the years, he no longer thought of her as Kakabrat but still called her it from time to time, he had always found her interesting, not just for the fact she was the last female Saiyan he met, though it did play a role in it, but mostly because she made him feel better. The older she got the more his feelings changed from just respect to something more. He knew there were quiet a few years apart and as the Woman pointed out one night, that on Earth though not uncommon it was a little weird for people to have such an age gap between them. The fact she had an interest in her Saiyan heritage boosted his feelings for her as well. He even found himself wanting to follow her out of the house to make sure no human boy tried to make moves on her it was weird feeling protective of her, he didn't feel that way about the Woman that opened her house and body to him, even if it was on the once for the second part, when these feeling hit as she was leaving for school, it made him stop, he had never had these feeling before for anyone. Maybe he should talk to the Woman he shares an offspring with more about it.

Gohan made a habit of transforming into her Gold Fighter outfit as soon as she made it into the clouds away from Capsule Corp. And was having a great time saving people from such simple things (to her at least) like robberies and the alike in both West City and Satan City, compared to the usual life or death fights she had growing up with. The only downside was Videl.

Videl still had some sort of animosity towards her, even if Gohan had saved her life countless times in the past month. It didn't seem to matter to Videl, every time Gohan as the Gold Fighter stopped a bullet from hitting her, Videl yelled at Gohan about interfering. Gohan would be lying to herself if she said she hadn't thought about letting a bullet hit Videl just so the girl would know she wasn't invincible, Gohan would admit though that for human standards Videl knew how to fight and was above and average human even if she had no idea about Ki she could probably nearly rival Yamcha. There was also the matter of Videl trying to figure out her identity. She had even gone so far as to accuse Gohan of being the Gold fighter, which is true but her only 'facts' she had for her claim was that the Gold Fighter and Gohan appeared on the same day, their hair 'looked' the same length and Gohan left class a lot. These were quickly squashed when Erasa came to Gohan's rescue explaining to Videl about the leaving class one, as Gohan would always 'take a call' with the teachers permission, and said it couldn't be Gohan as she had 'taken a call' a few times when Videl hadn't gone off on a mission she had felt bad using the special privilege that the teachers had given her, since they had been told about her situation and sympathetically let her use it as an excuse and had kept it quiet among the students as to why, but it was the only way to get out of class long enough to help without looking too suspicious, which is why she had Goten call her a couple time a week randomly to hopefully make it less suspicious. Though she wasn't surprised it was noticed by the students and Videl especially was onto her case as to why she got the special permission for phone use when the school had strict policies of 'no phones in class'. This lead to Videl demanding to know why she was getting special treatment if she isn't the Gold fighter than it had to be something else.

"I could say the same thing, why do you get special treatment to leave class whenever you want, are the cops in this town so incompetent that they need an 18-year-old girl to do their job for them?" Gohan threw back at her, she didn't hate Videl in anyway but over the last month all her interrogating of Gohan had pushed Gohan to stand up to her and fire questions back, sometimes Videl was so stumped that she would answer back automatically, giving Gohan a chance to turn the conversation somewhat to Videl, deep down it was making them both respect each other more and as Gohan got closer with Videl's other friends the Blonde twins it seemed less awkward around them when they ate lunch or hung out in free periods.

However today Videl was so worked up over it she didn't back down. "I do it because I can! I want to give back. I have special permission thanks to my dad!"

"So your using your dads fame to boost your own so you can feel good about yourself and all the free stuff you get?" It wasn't said in a mean or snide way but the fact it was said in an almost confused but un-judging way made Videl pause.

"I.. Uh.. So what if it is?! It's my life I don't have to explain my reasoning to you!"

"You know it goes both ways right?" During all of this Erasa and Sharpner were sitting back watching, it had become a regular thing most mornings before class, they were honestly impressed Gohan could stand up to Videl so calmly and shut her down without being mean in anyway, well at least until Videl thought of something else she wanted to 'ask' Gohan the next day.

As Gohan was taking her seat knowing Videl wouldn't ask any more questions. A tall dark haired jock, the same one that tried to cop a feel on her first day, Max, came up to Gohan acting all tough and swarve leaning against Gohan's desk.

Erasa noticed him first as Gohan was too busy setting up her books for the day, "Oh look the next contender is here." She said loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Huh?" Gohan looked up and saw the jock leaning over her.

"So, I know you want me to pick you up tonight to go see the new action movie out, it's okay, I'll pick you up at 7."

This was becoming a regular thing most days, someone trying to ask Gohan out. Half the senior class boys have tried. Gohan has given each one the same polite response. Sharpner explained one day that it was now a game, who can go on a date with the hot nerd first. This didn't change anything for Gohan she really was busy, she had a little boy that would always come first to these boys that honestly had no effect on her, sure most she thought were good looking but in a way she thought Yamcha or Krillin were, a way that held no attraction, no butterflies or made her feel flustered, not even when a few tried to push themselves up against her almost intimidating her into a date. Those guys just pissed her off and even though she was still polite when refusing them she held herself taller and her aura though invisible would flare giving her a back off edge.

"I'm sorry, Max, but I'm too busy of an evening to go out, thanks for the offer though." She smiled politely turning towards the front as the teacher walked in.

"Geez, Gohan your brutal, why won't you go out with any of them?"

"I'm not interested in dating at the moment, I've got enough going on than worrying about boys." Gohan answered honestly without giving too much away.

The teacher tried to start the class just as Gohan got a call from Goten and had to excuse herself. "Sorry sir, I'll be quick."

"Very well, you're lucky your grades aren't slipping with how many calls you have to take."

"Tell me about it." Gohan gave him the patent Son grin and left the class but stayed just outside the door, normally she would walk away down the hall but this time she was rushed and forgot to close the door all the way behind her.

"MUMMY! You left without saying goodbye this morning! WHY?!" Yelled an irate Goten, he was so loud she had to hold the phone away from her head and wouldn't be surprised if the class could hear him inside.

"I'm sorry Goten I did come and kiss you goodbye, you didn't wake up, I told you, you shouldn't call me when I'm at school unless it's an emergency."

"You did? But I missed you at breakfast, Vegeta joined us this time and that made trunks act all tough and he was mean to me and you weren't there! I wish he wouldn't be a different person when Vegeta was around. This is an emergency! I wish you didn't have to go to school all the time." Gohan could tell he was working himself up so she did the only thing she could think of, luckily it was the end of the week. The fact Vegeta was very selective on when he joined meal times and besides training Trunks and now Goten every now and then he really wasn't seen much by Trunks, which lead him to idolises his father, so like most little boys trying for acceptance he tends to go overboard on the tough act thinking it would make his dad proud and as a result the younger Goten tends to get the brunt of it. Gohan was thinking she would have to talk with Trunks about it somehow, even involve Bulma and maybe Vegeta to explain he didn't need to be mean to get praise from his father. Goten was such a sweet boy he usually took it in stride but always felt bad afterwards and as soon as Vegeta was gone Trunks would be back to his usual self, Gohan wasn't surprised Goten would get all worked up and confused.

"Goten, how about we go home as soon as I get back from school and we can spend the whole weekend together, just the two of us, I'll come straight back after school so we can have as much time as possible. We'll go fishing and practice your form so you can beat Trunks next time he annoys you. Does that sound good?"

"*Sniffle*,Yeah it does, *sniffle* thanks mummy you're the best!"

"Okay squirt well I have to go to class I'll see you in a few hours okay."

Walking back through the door into the classroom she realised she had an audience, laughing nervously and making her way back to her seat the teacher who had been trying to get the class to listen to him and not the conversation outside finally got to start the lesson.

After the class things got a little troublesome for Gohan, from Goten's call a lot of the class had finally realised Gohan was given a special privilege for phone use in class. which irked the whole class. Gohan didn't know how to diffuse the situation as the teacher had left and people were starting to question her about it. It was one thing when it was just Videl but when multiple people corner or surround her at once well anyone would get flustered.

Eventually Gohan snapped. "Look not that it is any of your business, but I have a complicated family matter. That is why the teachers give me the chance to answer the phone at school. I'm sorry you feel like it's unfair but the only way I would be able to get my High school diploma at 16 is if I was able to keep in contact with my family and the school let me. If you have an issue with it take it up with the principle. I'm here to learn."

"But you spend most of your time sleeping not studying," pointed out a short redhead with a squeaky voice. While at the same time.

"Your only 16?!" The Max, whom asked Gohan out most recently chose that part of the conversation to focus on and take offence.

Rolling her eyes getting frustrated as she was really not liking talking about herself. "Look the teacher will be here soon. It's not my fault that when I wanted to get a diploma and start school, that senior high school classes are so easy. I honestly thought if I started the last her a it would be a challenge. As for my age. It's only 2 years under most of you what's so bad about that?"

Luckily the teacher chose that time to walk in demanding the class to take their seats and be quiet. Gohan on the other hand spent the lesson staring out the window. It had only been a month, but this is getting complicated. She may need to give up on at least one secret if she wanted to pass by without being troubled all the time by High school pettiness.

By lunch time the class was divided on their opinion of Gohan. Half still thought they should be more entitled than the nerd.

The other half understood that a complicated family matter could be anything and that if they were in her shoes they wouldn't want to broadcast it. The fact she didn't boast or flaunt her privilege in everyone's face meant she was humble. This half were the one that had already gotten some tutoring from her or something and knew she was a decent humble person and the fact their grades had already gone up even after only one session with Gohan on the class content they were going to be on her side.

At lunch the easy going Sharpner was getting curious about all the calls after listening in to the one this morning Videl was staying quiet and Erasa was going on about History tomorrow and how excited she was because they were going to start on the Ox-Kingdom and was gushing about it. When they had all gotten their lunch and Gohan had eaten all of hers, Sharpner decided to be the one to ask, he liked Gohan at first it was just because she was hot and he wanted to date her but as he had gotten to know her he started to see her how he would his sister, also he thought if he didn't ask Videl would and they would never know the answer as Videl would demand and yell and Gohan would close up.

"Hey Brains, I know you like to keep your out of school life private and we respect that, but I was wondering, as we overheard the call and as you know that set the rest of the class off but I swear I heard the person call you 'mummy'. We're your friends and you can trust us, it would help too so that we could stand up for you more."

It was true, they had stood up for her a few times when she found herself in social situations she couldn't handle, guess there is one way to see if they are trustworthy. "I know you guys are curious about the phone calls I always get, thanks for not pushing me to tell you about them," she looked pointedly at Sharpner and Erasa, Videl cringed at that statement, "well the truth is I've been thinking about telling you. I just don't want everyone to know and needed to know I could trust the people I did end up telling." Deep breath moment of truth if these people will shun me for my choices, "both my parents died first when I was 10 the other when I was 12 leaving me with my baby brother to raise. I have been living and raising him alone since then, with support from my Grandfather and Godmother. I'm sorry I've been keeping it a secret. I didn't want people to treat me different, mostly for the fact that Goten calls me 'mummy' as I'm all he has known for his short 6 years, the friends that are looking after him while I'm here trying to get a diploma sometimes can't always handle him, so they call me, and my voice calms him down, he is a good kid just a bit hyperactive, he likes to work himself up."

The group was quiet for a bit, Videl had a clear guilty look on her face, she of all people should know about not wanting the world to know everything about you and about needing to trust people first, even if most of her life is in the limelight she still had plenty she didn't want broadcast, yet she had been demanding it of the new girl from day one without giving her any reason to trust Videl back. These weren't new feelings for her, each time Gohan had shut her down she had felt it but now that she knew the real reason for Gohan's secrecy she could understand. She figured since it had only taken a month for Gohan to open up to them it probably could have been sooner if it wasn't for how Videl had been acting. Videl had come to like her even if she didn't show it like she did with Erasa, it was refreshing to not have someone only be friends with her because of who her dad was, it finally sunk in that if she hadn't been so in her face about all the things she was curious about she might of learnt all this sooner. Turning back to the conversation she caught the end of what Gohan was saying.

"So uh, now you know that I am technically a single teenage mum, not that I'm ashamed of it, I made the decision to raise him alone, and as far as Goten is concerned, I'm the one who has fed him, clothed him and raised him, I just wanted to let you guys know before everyone else does if it ever comes out. Sorry to of kept it from you so long I just never had friends that didn't already know this stuff and wanted you to like me for me and not feel sorry for me. That is also the reason I don't go out after school or on weekends."

"Wait, why will it all come out?" Videl had realised she had missed something crucial in the conversation during her musings.

At the same time Erasa jumped in "we won't judge you, not everyone would be able to do what you have done."

Gohan felt a lot better not needing to hide this fact anymore and now that 3 people knew one of her secrets she thought maybe she might be able to tell them the other things eventually, if they show to be trustworthy.

"Oh, Gohan was explaining the friend who is looking after Goten lives at Capsule Corp." Sharpner supplied to Videl.

"Wait that can't be right." At everyone confused faces Videl reiterated, "The only people that live at Capsule Corp are the Briefs family."

"Right I forgot about that, how can that be Gohan?" Erasa asked.

"That is correct, and during the week Goten and myself are part of that family. There old family friends."

"No way! No wonder you didn't care about who my father is or fame, your practically living with the richest family on the planet!" Videl blurted out

"Huh, I never knew that, I mean I knew Bulma was rich, but she has always been just Bulma to me, I didn't know she was that famous." Gohan replied insecurely.

After lunch Videl's almost permanent scowl had faded somewhat and Gohan noticed Videl was very pretty when not scowling. And the aura surrounding her that made people take a wide birth was much more approachable, maybe this sharing things about herself with the people she called her friends might bridge the rest of the gaps between them.

The rest of the day went by smoothly even P.E as they were now onto athletics and that was easy for Gohan though to her friends did look at her weird when she beat all of the records set and didn't appear to be winded in anyway and by the afternoon Gohan was so happy no crimes had been committed and she would be able to enjoy the whole weekend with just her and Goten and possibly Piccolo Saturday morning. Gohan had really missed living out here but to complete her goal she would have to stick it out.

* * *

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or DBS all rights to the companies that own them and Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Year 774, late March**

As they went to the house almost every weekend or at least Gohan did, it wasn't in too bad a condition. First thing Saturday morning Gohan got up tended to the garden which was mostly self sufficient by this stage just needed a bit of weeding and harvesting of some plants to load up the fridge check on the programming of the RoboChef and then the Gravity Chamber. By then it was usually 8am and Goten was just waking up looking for his breakfast, which RoboChef would be just finishing.

After breakfast Goten asked to do some training, he was still confused and angry about what happened yesterday morning over breakfast and wanted to be stronger than Trunks, he hadn't told Gohan yet but when they would train with Vegeta, Vegeta was super tough on them but would barely acknowledge Goten and just expect him to do what Trunks did. Making Goten feel he wasn't getting better and had to beat Trunks next time they sparred.

"Hey mummy, let's spar I think I'm getting strong enough to be a super Saiyan like you."

"Sure squirt, though it may take a bit for you to be Super Saiyan, I was the youngest and it took a lot for me to get there. I never want you to go through what I did just to get it. But we can spar and I'll judge where you are at." Goten was a strong kid, a Protégé in his own right, though not as strong as Gohan was at his age, probably due to the fact Gohan had to be stronger to survive where as Goten can do it at a leisurely pace out of fun and enjoyment rather than a need to live.

As they warmed up in the G.C. being the safest place to do it and not hurt the wildlife, Gohan set the G.C. to 100x gravity and put Goten through some drills, the gravity was probably too hard for him, but considering he had been hanging around Vegeta and he barely leaves his G.R. she figured he had at least been exposed to this intensity or more.

Goten was doing push-ups though very slowly while Gohan meditated in the corner, she was monitoring his Ki trying to asses what might be the safest way to trigger his transformation as he seemed to be on the threshold for his body's limit. Figuring the only way to really test him would be to spar with him.

"Okay Goten, that's enough of a warm-up," Gohan walked over to the controls and powered the machine down to 50x, so that they could move around easier for a bit. "Let's see how your form has improved." Taking a page out of Piccolo's teachings, charged him giving him little time to prepare before putting him on the defence. He was able to keep up with the level Gohan had set for them. She was holding back a lot, giving him just enough to push him, sitting just above his limit each time he increased his power to match hers. This went on for over an hour until at his maximum something changed in Goten and before Gohan's eyes he transformed into Super Saiyan almost flawlessly. Gohan was so stumped at seeing, what took herself, her father and Vegeta almost to their breaking points to achieve, and Goten did it like he was raising his power a bit more to match hers as if it was nothing. This lapse in judgement gave Goten the opening to knock Gohan to the ground.

Goten had gotten a few hits in over the years but never enough to knock her to the ground. "Oh my god mummy! I'm so sorry are you okay?"

'_I__t's like he hasn't even realised he has turned super yet. Maybe he has done it before and didn't realise._' "Goten you… you're a Super Saiyan, is this the first time?" Gohan was getting excited and proud.

"What do you mean mummy?" Goten walked over to the area he used to play as a kid that wasn't affected by gravity and looked in the small mirror that was there, seeing his hair stand on end and his usually black eyes now a teal colour he had only seen his mum and Vegeta have, Goten let out an excited scream and charged Gohan in a big hug. "Oh mummy, look I'm a Super Saiyan just like you! Lookie! Lookie!"

Gohan could barely comprehend it. It was as easy as breathing for him. "That's great hunny. Well lets test it," Gohan powered up as well, "Now, lets have some fun."

They fought for a few more hours until Goten fell out of Super Saiyan exhausted. Gohan was proud of him for lasting that long, but also happy that his limit wasn't anywhere near as high as hers as she was winded at the exertion but not nearly enough to be exhausted. Not like her spars with Vegeta. "Come on Squirt, let's go have some lunch then go to the lake and get some fish for dinner."

Naturally the suggestion of food put a second wind into Goten, and he was up and in the kitchen before Gohan had powered down the G.C.

The rest of the weekend was spent much the same way as they spent Saturday, Sunday afternoon Piccolo came for a visit and Goten was so excited to show him his Super Saiyan form. The Namek had the same look on his face as Gohan did at watching the ease that he transformed. He didn't say much but gave one of his rare smiles to the boy, which put Goten into a whole new world of happy as even he knew Piccolo didn't give smiles easily. Gohan watched from the yard as Piccolo tested Goten in this new form of his. To Gohan this was what she would call a perfect weekend. But she knew she would have to go to school the next day. While Goten was sparring with Piccolo, Gohan went inside to pack their bags for the next few weeks ahead. She knew she would have too many assignments coming up to be able to do them at school like normal and help others, with school holidays around the corner so they probably wouldn't be able to make it out here until holiday time. With all that in mind she packed some more clothing and went to start dinner.

* * *

Monday rolled around and Gohan and Goten slept in. By the time Gohan woke she should of already had breakfast and be on her way to Capsule Corp. Looking at the alarm clock, somehow she forgot to set the alarm, or she set it and it was turned off, either way the demi-Saiyan was freaking out, in a hurried fashion she dressed but didn't have time to make breakfast let alone some lunch. Knowing she still had to get Goten to Capsule Corp she quickly called them hoping Panchy would have some left overs that could serve as a lunch, made for her when she got there. Loading her arms up with their bags and scooping up a sleeping Goten she decided to I.T. it to get the most amount of time she could. She was running so far behind that she may even have to I.T. it to school. Landing in the kitchen Bulma and her mother were up already at the table having their coffees. Putting the sleeping Goten on the couch "Hey Goten, I have to go now." He mumbled something that could be seen as a goodbye and without opening his eyes hugged her tighter and gave her a kiss before quietly snoring again.

"Oh dear, you really are in a hurried mess." Panchy observed. "Here." Panchy handed her a Bento-Dino while also trying to sprucing up her appearance fiddling with her hair and outfit.

"Thanks Panchy, but if you don't stop I'll miss the first bell."

"Nonsense a woman must always take time for her appearance, it will always help her feel better."

"Why don't you just I.T. it over to the school, the collective energy of the whole school should be enough shouldn't it?" Bulma added.

"Yeah it would be but what if I I.T. it directly into a group of them. I can't take that risk."

"Fair enough. Oh, later this week I'm doing a seminar in your school. I want to talk to you about it. But obviously that can wait till after school."

"Oh, okay thanks Bulma. See you guys Thanks again Panchy." With that Gohan was gone, super speeding it out of the open window and flying on to Satan City.

The hybrid was in such a rush flying in her Gold Fighter uniform she didn't look who was around when she landed on the roof minutes before the bell rang. Powering down as she descended and transforming out of her costume while working her way to the door. She just hoped no one saw her.

Getting to her seat after the bell but before the teacher was a miracle in Gohan's eyes, as even with her super speed she had to appear human once she entered the school so rushing at what Gohan though looked like a human pace was extremely frustrating.

"Ohh, just made it and beat Videl as well. That was a close one Gohan." Erasa teased, as the teacher came in starting the lesson.

Suddenly Videl rushed through the door. "Sorry I'm late sir."

"That's alright, we all know your extra-Curricular activities can keep you busy. Now to start today's history lesson we will be looking at Kingdoms throughout the world. It's common knowledge that a few hundred years ago King Furry's ancestors combined the Monarchy's around the world, effectively ruling the whole world, while keeping the elected governments in place in each country. Most of the other Monarchy's have since collapsed leaving only 3 royal Families that still hold a throne. Can anyone tell me these, besides King Furry's?"

Gohan was good at History and had spent a lot of time learning the politics of the world. But History class was the one class she paid full attention in as even though she knew most of it, there was always more to learn and unlike Maths and Science that usually only changed depending on the persons opinion and the odd new fact, it was the only class where she had learnt anything new. A pimply looking guy with glasses raised his hand, Jack she thought his name was.

"The other 2 Monarchy's that are under King Furry's rule but are their own Principality is the Ox-Kingdom on mount Frypan ruled by Ox-King Gyamo and the Mifan Kingdom ruled by Emperor Chaiotzu."

"Correct John, however the only Kingdom that really still exists is the Ox-Kingdom as of recent years Mifan Kingdom has been combined with the rest of the world under King Furry, as Emperor Chaiotzu gave up his seat with no Heir lined up, with no reason given." _'Yeah because they would soon realise he doesn't age and he would prefer to stay with Tien in the snowy mountains' _Gohan snickered to herself. "This week we are going to look at the small Kingdom known as the Ox-Kingdom as it is technically the oldest recorded Kingdom that still exists with the longest ruling family thanks to their rules of letting the first born take the throne whether they are guy or girl, they date back to the begining of any recorded history, though as we know history can be doctored and is written mostly by the winners, though they have never sought to expand their Kingdom and submitted to Independence under King Furry's family more than a Century ago."

Gohan knew most of this stuff before, but it was interesting learning about it in a classroom instead of a book, there were a lot of little tidbits that people added in the discussions that even Gohan didn't know. But she had just as many that her class didn't know as well.

"Now these texts books are older and haven't been updated in over 10 years, thanks to budget cuts and what budget we have going to Science and physical Education before any other subject sees a cent, so some of the facts are now incorrect, but we will read them anyway and I'll do my best to update you all if it is incorrect, starting from the person in the front read a paragraph and then the person next to you will continue it on till we come to the end."

As the class was reading facts about the Kingdom, the teacher stopped only on a few occasions, they read about how the current Ox-king married into the family, after his wife died he was seen as a tyrant and set the mountain a light, how it was mysteriously put out in the year 749 along with half the mountain it was on disappearing. How it was able to be re-built thanks to a pocket of gold found under the mountain and after that he became well known for his kindness, and the small Kingdom became one of the richest, as the Ox-King put most of the money into the infrastructure of the kingdom then keeping it for himself, when they got to the section about Lineage there was a picture of Ox-King, Chi-Chi and Goku holding a baby Gohan the picture was a bit grainy but you could easily see it. It was funny to Gohan cause she had the original copy of the same photo on her mum's dresser at the house. The next sentence read by a class mate had Gohan pause.

"It is not known if there really is an heir to take over the Ox-kingdom, the photo of Princess Chi-Chi and her husband with their first child was taken a few days after the birth though the baby had not been seen in public nor had the Princess since the release of the photo. At the printing of this book the child would be 5 years old but the family had retreated from view and it is rumored that the Heir doesn't exist." When the teacher didn't correct the book Gohan had to stand up and correct it. She did exist.

"Um, sir I noticed you didn't correct the mistake just then. The princess does exist. She has been seen at various official parties throughout her years, even more regularly, more recently."

"Yes, that is correct but it is not known if she is the real princess or not, there is a theory when the Ox-princess Chi-Chi and her husband died that the child died with them. And that to keep face considering the supposed heir doesn't live in the castle with her grandfather they hired an actor to play the role of the elusive Princess as she is never photographed."

"That's ridiculous, the Ox-princess died almost 2 years after husband."

"Well that information, if true was never made public, the palace only gave a statement saying the crowned princess and prince had died and during this time of mourning they hope the media will respect the families time to grieve, It doesn't help the theorists that the palace is usually closed to the public and only the grounds and gardens around it are open to the general public, not even the King is seen all that much but when he is he is in casual clothing and is usually out helping the citizens and farmers. So that brings me to the next part of this study over the week we will be learning more about the history of this old kingdom, but the information we are given is very incomplete. This leads to way to much conflicting information as well conspiracies I want you to write a report on a part of the kingdom either providing proof or debunking one of the inconsistencies it will be due at the end of term and I expect proper documentation and references to prove your point."

After the bell rang the class conversation was all over the place, for Gohan though she was deep in thought. _'They think I'm a hoax, I mean I knew grandpa was giving me my privacy to grow up away from palace life but I didn't think it would lead to me being part of a conspiracy or that people would doubt me being alive. Guess I better do my report on myself to straighten things out. Hopefully my class mates don't realise who I am from that, I wonder what information is public and what isn't, I will have to talk to grandpa."_

By lunch the small group of friends were sitting under the same tree Gohan had sat under on her first day, this had sort of become their regular spot and were talking about their upcoming assignment, they only had 3 weeks before end of term.

"Well I'm glad mum is coming to visit us this weekend, it will make it easier to get more official information." Sharpner boasted

"Why is that?" Gohan asked around a mouthful of food.

"Well our mother is sort of an official historian of the Ox-Kingdom, she actually has contact with the Ox-King and lives in the Kingdom so we will be able to ask her questions. I'm going to do my assignment on the Ox-Queen. She is very mysterious part of the Kingdom." Erasa added. "Though I'd rather go and see it, after seeing some of those photo's in the book it looks pretty I can see why mum moved there. Why haven't we gone to spend time with mum Sharpie?"

Sharpner just shrugged with a mouthful of food, he had seen himself eating more at school after watching Gohan eat so much, he had also seen her a few times show strength that wasn't normal for someone her size, not that he was going to say anything but something in him made him want to eat more and get stronger having Videl stronger than him is one thing having Gohan whom doesn't look or act like a fighter or body builder was another. It hit his masculinity a bit if he was honest with himself.

"Do you mind if I come by yours on the weekend, I was thinking about the theory that the Ox-King, the Princess and her husband are all meant to be martial artists, I'd love to get more information on if it's true, I know my dad doesn't respect other masters and says the ancient ways are all fake but I know that he wouldn't have half his skill if it wasn't derived from the older styles, but there is very little information on them. Maybe your mum would know where to look." Videl asked

"I'm sure that would be fine mum would love to see you, how bout you Gohan I'm sure my mum would love to meet you and would help you with your assignment as well."

"That's okay Erasa, I got my own source I'm going to use, thanks though." Gohan's source was going to be straight from the horses mouth, her Grandfather will love a surprise visit from his grandchildren next weekend.

* * *

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or DBS all rights to the companies that own them and Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

By that evening Gohan was feeling quiet restless. She didn't understand why. Crime had been on an all time low lately, so low not even Videl had been called out of class much. Either way the spar in the morning wasn't enough for her today, on her way back to Capsule Corp. Gohan saw smoke coming from the distance. It was coming from the far side of town.

When she got there, she was astounded there was anyone alive. The fire had taken hold of a 40-story building, it had trapped close to 60 people on the roof with no way of evacuating as a helicopter couldn't get close enough. Gohan soared above the building to assess the situation. Fire fighters were fighting the fire as best they could, but it was too extreme for just hoses, that's when she spotted Videl on the roof along with the rest of them when the roof started to collapse Gohan watched at the water tank that Videl was near fell into the crack and started to fall towards her. Thinking quick she flew in and stopped the building. The heat coming from the fire was almost too much for even Gohan, how any of these people were still alive was a miracle.

Once Videl realised she wasn't going to be crushed to death she looked up to see the Gold fighter holding the water tank in mid-air, as she placed the tank down on more stable ground. "Gold fighter! For once I'm happy to see you, this tank has enough water to douse the fire enough to get these people off the roof before the building collapses, but I can't open it."

"Say no more." Gohan proceeded to effortlessly punch a hole in the bottom of the tank and ripped it wide enough for the water to gush out. Once the fire was out enough a helicopter came in to escort the trapped civilians off, Gohan helped as well flying the more injured ones down. By the time they got everyone off the building had been completely put out Gohan was helping a little girl find her mum once she thought the coast was clear she went to take off, before she could, Videl called out to her.

"Wait, Gold Fighter! Wait," Gohan turned around to see Videl running up to her. "Uh, I just wanted to say, um, I'm sorry, for all the times I yelled at you, demanding to know who you are, I was just angry someone came along and can do what you do, I guess, um, I, I'm sorry. Uh.. Thank you."

Smiling at her struggle to get the words out, Gohan knew they were sincere as Videl did not admit mistakes, this was a new development. "You're welcome, I never wanted to make it seem I was taking your job, I just wanted to help. For a human you are brave, not just anyone would jump on a burning building knowing it would be a slim chance they could succeed at saving so many lives. I would prefer to work together; would that be easier?"

"Yeah, I guess, I'll try to reframe from getting all in your face about your identity, but that won't stop me from figuring it out."

"That's fine, I won't tell you who I really am, I like my family having their privacy, doing this is my decision and I don't want them pulled into it, but I guess I could give a little hint, I've been around for a long time. If you promise you won't post it all online or go public with it I may give you hint as to who I am." Gohan teased, she knew Videl as Gohan would be trust worthy so far. If she found out who the Gold Fighter really was would she loose Videl as a friend or would it be okay, she really couldn't just tell Videl who she was. She probably wouldn't believe her anyway, but if she gave her a hint and that lead to her finding out who she was then hopefully, no harm.

"I don't want to share it with the world, I just want to know who has been helping me so much. Promise."

"Okay, like I said I can't tell you my name, but I can give you a hint, it started with East City."

"But East city was destroyed over 10 years ago…"

"Yes, but it all started there. Hope that helps." Gohan flew off into the sunset, away from her original destination but that was just to throw off any people who may be recording her, that had been going up each time she made an appearance, plus she thought it looked cool

Once she was high into the clouds she powered down and flew towards Capsule Corp. Hopefully she hadn't missed dinner.

* * *

Friday rolled around and that morning Bulma had told Gohan that she would be coming to the school to give a presentation to the senior class about internships at Capsule Corp. When Gohan heard that, she was so happy she had told her friends about where she lived so if Bulma let anything slip she knew she wouldn't risk losing the only friends her age she had made.

By the time of lunch though, Gohan was getting nervous about it. Her friends knew but not the rest of the class and knowing Bulma she would do something that would put Gohan at the centre of attention.

"Hey Gohan, I'm having a lot of trouble with what we are studying in Maths and with the big test coming up Monday is it okay of we have a study session this weekend? I know you're really busy and don't normally spend weekends in the city. But I'm willing to come to yours which ever house it is. It's just I can't afford to fail this test. If I don't get at least a 75% there is a good chance I won't get the grades to get into the University I want." Erasa pleaded, interrupting Gohan's musings.

"Well I don't see a problem with it. I was planning on visiting my Grandpa this weekend with Goten so if you don't mind a cram session tonight, I can help you make a formula sheet that will actually work for you, it should be fine. Do you mind if we have it at Capsule Corp.? I know it's a 45-minute flight on average I just can't expect Bulma to look after Goten all day and night."

"Yeah that's fine. If we leave right after the presentation then great."

"Okay, do you two want to join the study session too?" Gohan asked her other friends.

"I thought it was a given if you tutor my sister you tutor me too," Sharpner replied.

"That would help a lot I am falling behind too. My copter is a bit small for all 4 of us though so we may need to take 2 cars. What do you drive Gohan?"

'_Crap, I forgot about that they think I drive. Think quick'_. "Um well I'm only 16, so mines a bit slower than yours I got special permission to be able to drive a one-person copter, I only got the licence thanks to Bulma, they put a limiter on how fast it can go though. But I'll message Bulma she will be here later anyway and I'm sure she will have one big enough for all of us."

"WHAT! You mean THE Bulma Briefs is the one giving the presentation today?! I thought it would just be some employee from the company! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! Not only are we going to Capsule Corp but will meet the legend herself! I could die happy after today." Erasa gushed.

* * *

Their double period P.E. class was cut short to make time for Bulma's presentation during the rest of the school day. Needless to say, when Bulma walked into the Gym to give it, the whole senior class erupted into applause and talking. It took nearly 10 minutes before she was finally able to start. It was essentially a recruiting presentation for students going to University to get a good reference towards their resumes for when they graduated. And the fact they had 5 places opening up next year they decided to have it open to Orange Star High and West City high students. As Gohan was technically already an unofficial employee of Capsule Corp. and was paid nicely for her inventions she wouldn't bother signing up, but it did make her think she needed to start putting more effort into finishing a few experiments she had going.

When Bulma called Gohan out at the end of the presentation by name and hugged her it got the whole class talking again. Gohan could hear them, all the whisperings of, 'how could a country nerd know the Bulma Briefs and The Yamcha'. Not that she cared.

"So kiddo, any boys in these classes that might be good enough for the strongest being in the universe?" She asked quietly while the rest of the class filed out of the gym.

"Nah, they are all weaker than even Yamcha. But according to Sharpner there is a bet on who can get the first date out of me."

"Ha-ha. Kami, I'd love to see that. Anyways I know you have a faster way home but want a lift?"

"Yeah that would be good. Mind if I bring some friends with me for a study session and dinner?"

"Like you need to ask. So.. where are they?" Gohan lead Bulma to her small group to introduce them.

"Bulma this is Erasa, Sharpner and Videl."

"Nice to meet you all. Now, you ready for the fastest ride you'll ever have? I drive fast." Bulma enthused with a wink.

Erasa could barely contain her excitement while Sharpner had his flirt face on. Videl on the other hand was very reserved. Little did Gohan know but she was glad she didn't give Bulma her last name as Capsule Corp. and Videl's father did not have a good relationship, Videl didn't know why but her copter was only as good as it was because it was brought through the police department, when her father tried to buy the latest fastest model that was yet to be released to the public he was refused, no amount of money would budge them, but Videl didn't know why the Satan name didn't have any sway over this company, she didn't mind so much, it just confused her, obviously there was a history behind it but no one would tell her, especially not her father, it did how ever make her father try and discredit them but as they lead the technology industry nothing her father did had any effect, it was one of the few situations that made her realise her fathers fame had gone to his head too much.

The flight over was filled with polite conversation mostly dominated by Erasa asking Bulma all about her wardrobe and other questions along those lines.

When Gohan jumped in. "Who's looking after the boys if your parents went on a holiday yesterday?"

"Oh! Funny thing. I managed to get Vegeta to watch them. He lives in the house rent free the least he can do is watch his son and your son for a few hours."

"Wow, how did you manage to convince him to do that?"

"I had to bribe him a bit. My original tactic didn't work but eventually I found what would be a good one."

"Oh okay, that will be funny to see. I'm still curious what you promised him, but I'll drop it for now."

They arrived in 25 minutes opposed to the usual 45 it would take with the fastest copter on the market. Being the owner/designer of the worlds leading technology has its perks. As soon as Gohan was out of the vehicle the front door opened and Vegeta came out carrying the 2 young demi-Saiyans looking more annoyed than usual, he looked like he was going to say something but stopped when he saw the 3 strangers get out of the copter.

"There your problem now," dropping them on the ground and going back to the house in a huff.

"Mummy!" Goten yelled running towards Gohan. Trunks was too old and too cool with his father still close enough, to show that kind of emotion but Gohan could see it was hard for him to hold back as he usually greeted her in a similar way to Goten.

"What did you two devils' do to make him this mad, this time?" Gohan asked with amusement coming from her voice.

"Nothing we were just in the G.R. having fun. Promise."

"Sure you were. Anyway, I want you to meet some friends of mine. This is Erasa, Videl and Sharpner, they're here to study with me."

"Does that mean we can't play this afternoon? But you promised."

"I know squirt but it's for school. We can play after dinner, before bed okay?"

"Okay. I'll be good and wait." Goten sulked.

While Gohan was talking to Goten the 3 friends noticed something brown and furry waving in the air intune to what the young boy was saying, looking at each other then back at the small family they didn't know what to make of it.

Goten proceeded to run inside the house with Trunks to where they had no idea.

"Wow Gohan, I know you told us all about being a mum before but there was a part of me that was thinking you were lying, seeing you two together I can see now. I feel really bad for doubting you, it can't of been easy." Videl said quietly as they were setting up in Gohan's wing of the house. This part of the house had a common living area with a small kitchenette with 2 rooms on each side, one for Gohan one for Goten, though Goten tended to come and sleep in Gohan's bed a lot and Vegeta's was over the other side of the room. The fourth was a spare next to Vegeta's but Vegeta barely tolerated Gohan and Goten there so no one slept in it. Each room had a full en-suit in it, the other side of the house where Bulma and Trunks lived was similar set up, but they had the full kitchen and dining area, while Dr. Briefs and Panchy had the rooms above, the space between Gohan's rooms and the rest of the family's was the G.R and Bulma personal workshop, while the factory and company were run on the lower floors to the front of the building, so they were pretty isolated in that part. Perfect for studying in semi quietness.

"Um, I don't want to be rude asking but was that a tail we saw on Goten's back? Is it real?" Erasa asked nervously.

"Uh yeah he was born with it, so was I and my father, it's a rare trait." Gohan answered, she knew it wasn't normal for humans to have a tail but she wasn't ashamed of it either so figured if she answered like it was a nothing situation maybe it would be accepted easier.

"So what happened to yours?" Sharpner asked.

"It was cut off in a fight when I was little. It was really handy having one. Anyway we are here to study." Gohan tried to move the conversation away.

* * *

They had gotten quite a few good hours study in before dinner was served, during dinner Vegeta decided to join them. It was a rare occasion for him to join when they had guests. Trunks was putting on his tough guy act for his dad but Vegeta was scowling at Sharpner instead of seeing what Trunks was doing, so much that Trunks gave up, while Sharpner was trying not to notice but the power coming off of Vegeta had him visibly scared. Eventually Gohan stepped up to save him.

"Vegeta, would you quit staring at him, what's your problem?"

"Why did you bring boy here?"

"Well he is a friend and I'm helping him out along with the two other people here? Why's it matter to you?"

"Humph" Abruptly Vegeta got up and walked away leaving some of his food, which was quickly taken by Trunks and Goten.

"Geeze what's he's problem?" Videl asked.

"No idea," Gohan replied staring at the door he went out of confused and a little worried, Vegeta was anti-social but this seemed hostile. "Sorry about him Sharpner, he's not from around here, he comes from a very traditional family from a old almost forgotten culture, so some of our customs are weird for him." '_Please buy that nonsense'_

"That's okay," he laughed nervously, "he definitely knows how to stare you down. I thought there was going to be a hole in the side of my head by the end of it."

_'if I let it go on any further I wouldn't be surprised it he did somehow start shooting lasers out of his eyes at him. I've got to talk to him about it later, something must be bothering him.'_ Gohan thought.

"Don't worry about Mr. Grumpy pants, like Gohan said he's still getting accustomed to how we do things, and he's a bit territorial. We may live together and share a son but that's about as far as that goes, though anyone would think he owns the place with how he acts. HA." Bulma added.

The three of them didn't stay for long after dinner but Gohan was okay with that, she had a tired little Saiyan to tuck in and a grumpy big Saiyan to talk to.

After Goten was in bed Gohan set out to find Vegeta, though his room was closer she thought to try the G.R. first, it seemed more logical. Though when she got there it was turned off and empty. Next she tried his bedroom, knocking first she didn't hear anything she opened the door a bit and called to him, still no answer, walking in a bit more she heard the water turn off, turning towards the bathroom door she saw a very naked Vegeta with just a towel slung low on his hips.

"Kakabrat, what do you want?" Before she could reply he continued. "Doesn't matter, get out."

"I'm not leaving Vegeta, I want to talk."

"*grunt* what about?"

"Why were you so hostile at dinner tonight? You know Trunks loves it when you join for meals but the whole time you were there it was like you just wanted to kill Sharpner, what did he do to you?"

Vegeta didn't answer right away, when he did it was with another question. "You planning on mating with the weakling?"

"Huh?! Why would you think that? He's just another Yamcha, a friend. And if I was why would that bother you so much?"

"It.. uh.. it doesn't, your at the age where you will be looking for your first mate, and of one that is worthy, you may even stay with them. He is not worthy."

"Oh, and what's that based off? His strength? A connection between us? What would you know about what I'm attracted to? Again, why do you care so much?" Gohan was getting frustrated this conversation it was getting personal and yet not going anywhere.

Vegeta was getting frustrated as well, he didn't know what to say, why did he care, was it just cause she was the last female Saiyan and a strong one at that, that was finally at an age where they could mate. Or was it more, Saiyans didn't always mate for life, it was a choice a few made, though Vegeta being born in the royal family knew if he was to choose a mate he would keep them for life, the Woman didn't count it was a night of alcohol and lust that quickly died the day after, the fact she ended up carrying his offspring was a mild bonus, the first ever Saiyan royal with purple hair. His father would turn in his grave if he had one. Plus she let him stay in her house and feed him, he just couldn't bring himself to be more attracted to her, she was attractive for a human but not enough for Vegeta to fully mate with her, he respected the Woman but couldn't see her in a more intimate state. But this Woman in front of him he felt a pull to her. Not just in his loins but in his heart, the thought of her choosing to mate with anyone else or even another male touching her made his blood boil.

Without thinking, she was staring at him, those dark eyes, the sweet lips, he found himself moving towards her on instinct. Slowly his hands moved on their own reaching up and pushing some hair off her face, trailing his fingers down the side of her face to stop at her soft bottom lip.

"Vegeta?" Gohan whispered, she too had been entranced by the act.

His name on her lips nearly undone him, pulling himself together he turned away in hopes she wouldn't see his arousal. "Goodnight, Gohan." Picking up his pants he returned to the bathroom.

Gohan took a few moments to collect herself, before leaving the room and going to bed, she felt restless after feeling so right with him so close.

* * *

**TBC...**

**So it's clear I have chosen a pairing, I couldn't stay away from it, I like them so much even if Gohan wasn't female in this story. I know there are quiet a few years between them but considering in this story Saiyans age a lot slower Vegeta will still look mid 30's for many years, and though Gohan aged quickly now she is at a mature age will also age slowly, making them look similar in age. Plus though it is uncommon and not normal in most societies my I know a few couples that are 15-25 years apart in age and they are a great loving couples, and I don't see it as weird, so they may be destined to be together but I won't actually write any underage lemony stuff. Because they can wait till Gohan is over 18 even if the consent age in most Australia is 16, Vegeta may be rude, brass and a little bit arrogant but he is a gentleman. :)**

**As for the tail thing, I hadn't brought it up before till it was pointed out by **_**gaara king of the sand**_** that I hadn't actually addressed the fact of if Goten was or wasn't born with one, so I made the decision that he was and Gohan didn't even think about cutting it off, Gohan didn't see an issue with it as Piccolo had destroyed the moon and it hasn't been wished back yet, and if it was she was confident he could learn to control it. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or DBS all rights to the companies that own them and Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Year 774, April**

The end of her first term rolled around, Gohan had done pretty well, she thought, on her assignment on herself, proving she is a real person and not just an actress. Before she went to her Grandfathers official files she did a web search on herself. Turns out, no wonder she was considered a conspiracy Bulma had locked a lot of information on her, even her full name from public records. As well as a lot of records on her father and his friends, only the basics were still there.

Luckily she had access to all the official records. She added in her assignment that she visited the Ox-Kingdom and got some of their records from the town hall to prove she was a real person as well as a few photos. As well as a few official 'statements' from some staff using their names to make it legitimate. Before listing all references. She had it finished rather quickly but decided to hand it in the day it was due, no way would the teacher believe her report done to that detail would be completed so quickly. She only hoped none of her class mates found out that there was only 2 Son Gohan's in history and one was the Princess of the Ox-Kingdom and the other died long before she was born.

Her friends looked like their reports were pretty exstensive too, and when all the end of term exams came back it was clear that anyone whom got tutoring from Gohan had excelled in the exams and had boosted the classes score. Gohan tried to brush off the thanks by saying she just helped them understand the knowledge they already had but it didn't seem to stop them, add to it Gohan's perfect score in every subject their class was sitting on the top of the ladder, as well as Gohan being top of the country. She was so glad that it was a 2 week holiday after today, she could spend more then 2 nights out at their home and spend time with her Grandfather, he did mention a few important state dinners and meetings that he would like her attendance at over the next 2 weeks, including a dinner with King Furry. Mrs Pincell had tried to arrange all important matters that would be useful for Gohan to be there over the next 2 weeks knowing she would be on holidays.

Gohan sort of hoped there would be a crime after school so she could inform Videl that 'the Gold Fighter' would not be making many appearances unless absolutely necessary. Gohan hadn't figured out how she would be able to deem them emergencies but would hopefully figure out a way before the next crime happened.

By lunch Erasa was gushing about finally going to see their mum, but Gohan was too absorbed in eating and thinking about the encounter with Vegeta 2 weeks ago. It still unnerved Gohan how he was able to get that reaction out of her, any other boy that has gotten into her personal space was met with the urge to knock them away not lean into their embrace. By last period science class Gohan was stressing a bit about it, thinking the time away from Capsule Corp. couldn't come sooner, even if Goten ended up wanting to spend some days there it didn't mean Gohan had to.

When Videl's watch went off early into the class everyone stopped why she took the call. It wounded more serious then the normal distress calls, leading Gohan to search out the emergency, the Chief said Town Hall, so she searched in that direction and found 1 very large Ki and lots of smaller hostile ones, the large one was a rival for Videl's power for a person who had no use of Ki. There was no doubt in her mind she would have to help her. The Hybrid waited until she felt Videl's Ki get to the site then pretended her phone was going off and asked to be excused. Luckily it was so late in the day and after Gohan's exams scores the teacher didn't argue, just handed her the worksheets she wanted done knowing Gohan wouldn't be back to class after the call.

Making her way as the Gold Fighter to the crime site she assessed it from above, the thugs calling themselves the Red Shark Gang were demanding Videl's father to come fight their leader, calling him a liar and wanting to prove he wasn't anything special. Videl bravely stepped up. "My father is a busy man, he has no time for false accusations and all that, so how about you fight me instead."

Gohan was thinking she was just being foolish, she knew Videl was strong but not against a man as strong as her and his 10 employees whom also had the Mayor held hostage. When she descended into the scene Videl yelled to her, "Don't interfere Gold fighter. You aren't needed here." Though she said it loudly it didn't have the same edge to it like she used to. Improvement.

"That's okay I'm just here in case, you take the thugs I'll free the Mayor."

Suddenly the thugs attacked and Gohan only attacked the ones that attacked her on her way to getting the Mayor. Untying him swiftly a thug came out from behind the building carrying a bazooka and fired it straight at her and the Mayor, the Mayor cowered behind her and she could swear she smelt urine but Gohan ignored it and used an invisible Ki to push it back towards the thug, "I think you should have this back," letting it explode close to the man but hopefully not kill him. Gohan picked up the fainted Mayor and flew him over to the Police and behind the barrier to safety. When she looked over to Videl she was fighting the big boss, he had her in a head lock and it looked like she might be losing, Gohan moved to interfere when Videl managed to get the upper hand and knock him down.

As they were escorting him and his thugs to the cop cars he looked Gohan in the face and said, "I thought you would be happy to have the liar outed you are her, the Delivery Kid. You've proved they weren't tricks and that there was no way a loser like him would defeat anyone." He couldn't say anymore as the cop pushed him into the car and read him his rights.

Gohan couldn't respond she just watched him. _'There were people who thought that? He apparently did that to prove Mr Satan lied'_ She couldn't comprehend it, she didn't want people doing this in her supposed name they gave her after fighting Cell. Videl chose that time to make her presence known.

"He thinks it too," Gohan turned around to look at her with a deer caught in headlights look, "The clue you sent me on, it hasn't turned up much but there were a few old news clips it was a young girl among the fighting before it was cut off, with a lot of the same people showing up in the short footage of the cell games, then there was the fact my dad was knocked out of the ring almost instantly, and I can tell now those things you do aren't tricks. I don't have all the answers yet, I don't know your name, but I am still determined to find it."

"I know, that's more then I thought you'd find in such a short amount of time. A promise is a promise though. On a similar note I won't be able to show up for a while, if you need need call this number and I'll try and come as soon as I can." She handed her a random number she would have to have Bulma program into the watch to indicate she was being called, when she got back.

"Oh, okay, thanks, I'm sure we won't need you but thanks for the heads up?"

Gohan just nodded her head at Videl and took off. She was eager to start her school holidays and school was already over luckily Gohan had taken her stuff with her and dumped them on a roof before attending the scene. Flying off to start her holidays, she was going home even if it was by herself for a few days if Goten didn't want to come for the whole time, though she was sure he would, given she hasn't been able to spend as much time with him lately.

* * *

**Videl P.O.V.**

As she watched the Gold Fighter fly away, she was thinking over the research she had done so far, surprising her the research for her History assignment had helped towards her finding out the identity of the Gold Fighter. As she got home she went over the information she had found, though some of her research helped her or had points that linked with her assignment on the Ox-Kingdom family she was unable to add it to the assignment so she put a pause on it to finish it off, now though she had the time outside of fighting crime to research as much as she wants.

Starting with East City like she was told she had found a lot of theories and conspiracies. But what really stumped her was a few news clips still floating around these, to prove that they weren't conspiracies, there was an interview with a fat guy calling himself the leader of the Earth Special forces, during the chaos after the town was obliterated. Videl doesn't remember much from that time she was only 6 but to this day it wasn't rebuilt, it was one tragedy the people didn't come back from, yet many forget it. She then found another clip of a close-up of the group fighting, it was a panning shot there was a guy with long hair that looked like a younger Yamcha, a small floating clown, a tall guy with 3 eyes, a large green man that looked like the pictures of King Piccolo, another short guy in an orange Gi that looked awfully familiar to someone she saw before but couldn't think of who and in the middle was a little kid no older than herself at that time maybe even younger. With 2 more people in weird uniforms a tall buff one and shorter one that had hair similar to that rude guy that lives at Capsule Corp.

The video didn't last long before there was a large flash after the big guy lifted his hand towards the camera. Though another theorist had a video that looked like it was happening at the same time, it showed the same scene at a different angle but around the time a big flash came towards the camera, this one showed a beam of light coming from the big bald guy. When the camera looked over to the other helicopter it was gone.

'_Dad always said they were tricks, bombs planted before the games, but I've seen the Gold Fighter do them and thought maybe it was a personal devise, now I'm not so sure, these guys are supposed to be aliens the video clips show their supposed space ships, it was broadcast on the news back in the day, now it is only on conspiracy sites, that can't be a coincident. There is no way if these people are aliens that they could of planted bombs beforehand, and what of these fighters they looked familiar, why didn't I see it before._' Videl remembered her copy of the cell games she recorded, her dad didn't know about it as afterwards he had all copies removed from the public if he knew she had a copy of the uncut live footage that sometimes pops up than he would smash it. Going to her lock safe she took it out and put it in, luckily her father was out for the night, not that that was anything out of the ordinary.

She did however put her headphones on and used her editing equipment that she brought one day on a whim to help with the sound around it. Watching the scene of the people arriving she saw a buffer yet looks exactly the same age as the spiky hair 'alien' from the East City conspiracy and matches the look of the guy whom lives at Capsule Corp. Next was a tall person rock up with a red mohawk that told the reporter to leave. Then the rest of the group came and it was the same ones from the news clips, there was the 3-eyes one the green one, the guy who could possibly be Yamcha Bandit, a short guy in an orange Gi,, this time there was 3 other people she hadn't seen before, an tall guy with blonde hair and also in an orange Gi the same as the short bald one, a purple-haired guy in same outfit as the spiky haired one and a kid, a girl same age as she was, the time line lined up so if there was a 5ish year old kid at the East City conspiracy site and a 10ish year old kid, though she could be 13-14 at the Cell games it was a good bet they were the same kid except this one had blonde hair. Videl was beyond confused, has no one else remembered enough to make the connection, or did they just not care.

She continued to watch the games once more, through her fathers humiliating knockout and lame explanation to the reporter and the fight with the older blonde hair guy, he had the same techniques as the Gold Fighter, and she was really starting to think these weren't planted bombs or tricks as she had seen the Gold Fighter fly around in an outfit that was so tight there was no way she was concealing anything. After the ring got blown up the fighting stopped, the blonde fighter said something, but it wasn't loud enough for the camera, so Videl re-winded and listened again with the volume all the way up, it was still quiet, but she could hear the conversation.

_'**"I'm done."**_

**_"What! The fight isn't over yet! If you don't continue there are no more fighters, I'll just blow up with entire world is that what you want!?"_**

**_"I can't fight any more Cell but there is another fighter far stronger than me. It's your turn Gohan!"_**

**_"Gohan!?" Everyone including Cell yelled at once. As the battered fighter went and landed in front of the little girl after some quiet words the little girl went out to fight.'_**

"GOHAN! There's no way they just called the little blonde girl Gohan, some of the conspiracy videos that had audio had called the little kid there Gohan as well. Though it was hard to hear it, it definitely sounded like it. If they are the same people that kid is the same, the people in the video can turn on and off the blonde hair… So, does that mean the Gold fighter can as well?" Videl didn't want to believe her hew friend and the Gold Fighter were the same person, a single teenage mother with a son that has a tail. So she did the next best thing she researched the name 'Gohan'.

Putting in just the name Gohan would be a long shot, but she didn't have much else to go on. The search came up with a definition of 'Gohan ' meaning rice, and a few public posts on an old guy called Son Gohan and his participation in the WMAT, and one statement from the Ox-Kingdom saying a Princess had been born to the name Son Gohan. She couldn't find any more Gohan's in history and whatever else may of come up was blocked by the government. _'Not helping quell conspiracies there guys. But it was so obvious now why didn't I see it when doing my research on the Ox-Kingdom I looked up the king and his daughter's names, the fact she participated in the 23rd WMAT and married the winner a Son Goku and had a daughter. Maybe I should do more research before confronting her, but it's pretty obvious the small girl at East City, the girl at the Cell games and the Gold fighter are the Ox-Princess now I have to confront Gohan and see if she is all of them.'_

Videl thought more on it, all the pieces just lined up, she had backed off being relentless in asking Gohan questions knowing she would open up eventually, but why hadn't she told her all this? Videl was excited to think she had the answers but angry that Gohan didn't feel she could tell her; did she not trust her? But trusted her enough to give her clues.

Pulling up some of the older footage of the Gold fighter from the streaming site, her first official appearance and listened to the audio, it was very far away but she was projecting her voice.

**'_The smaller man pulled out his gun to shoot Gohan as the bullet hit her head and ricochet off her without even a scratch, it had both men stepping back in fear, "W-who are you?"_**

**_Gohan smiled. She looked around and noticed the crowd that had gathered._**

**_"I am known as many names throughout the universe, some call me The Monkey Princess, some the Warrior, you Earthlings can call me The Gold Fighter." During her little speech Gohan let her Aura flare and the slight breeze from it gave her an ethereal appearance._**

**_"Y-Your and alien?"_**

**_"Well half, born and raised here on Earth."'_**

Videl just sat there trying to comprehend what was happening a girl she was starting to consider a good friend had just said she was an alien, though it wasn't so far-fetched, her baby brother/son has a tail, her father had a tail as a kid, and Gohan had admitted she had a tail before. Tails like that are not a human trait. _'if all this is true then that means the Gohan we have been getting to know is a teenage mother, a strong fighter, can fly and shoot lasers, can turn her hair blonde is half alien and a Princess that is in line to be queen. Well no wonder she likes her privacy and has kept most of it hidden_' After putting all the points together Videl's anger disappeared a fair bit, though she did want more proof, Erasa and Sharpner's mum works at the palace and they were going to spend a week with her over the holidays leaving tomorrow, maybe they will let her come still, they did ask her.

Picking up her phone she called Erasa. "Hey Rase, um, are you still wanting me to come with you to see your mum? After thinking about it and all the research we did I'd really like to at least see the palace maybe we can prove Gohan's assignment right and get to meet the princess herself?"

"Of course! That sounds amazing, mum did say the Princess was going to be there though she will be busy, I'm still not sure what mum's roll in the palace is but she seems to know her stuff, we're leaving at 10am so be at ours by then okay?"

After they hung up Videl began to pack and sent her father and the Police force a message informing her she would be out of town for a week. _'A part of me wishes this is all wrong, cause if it's real then Gohan has had a worse life than me, or what I thought I was having was bad. I wonder if she can teach me how to fly?'_

* * *

**TBC... **


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or DBS all rights to the companies that own them and Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Gohan had been at the Palace a few days, Goten was getting restless and if it wasn't for some big meeting she needed to attend with the government later, she probably would of already taken off with him to the lake or something, instead she had I.T'd him to Bulma's to hang with Trunks and I.T'd it back, as much as she would love to fly back the schedule Mrs Pincell had made for her wouldn't allow it. It was one of the many things she thanked her father for teaching her before he left, she tried not to use it often as she preferred to fly but it did come in handy.

The hand maids, assigned to help her while she stayed, had her dressed up in some traditional outfit consisting of a long white skirt with a floral Chinese shirt that went long over the skirt but showed the sides and bottom of the skirt. It felt weird to Gohan because she never wore a skirt it was always pants, even if they were flowy enough to pretend to be a skirt. Once she had put on what was laid out for her the maids tried to tame her hair, they spent over an hour combing the bangs in the front to make them look smoother but what ever secret her mother used to give her a straight fringe as a kid must of died with her. Eventually they gave up and instead tried to make the back sit in a way that looked like it matched the front, adding a some traditional Chinese Tiara like head pieces to match the outfit, one of the maids, she had yet to get their names, said it was all her grandmothers. Gohan had to admit she looked good, she just didn't understand why she had to dress up when even her grandfather barely wore a suit most of the time, how these outfits could of lasted after what Master Roshi did the the origianl castle was a mystery. Though the final straw was when they tried to apply makeup.

"WOAH! Hold up! I'm not putting that gunk on my face,"

"But your highness, it's normal for woman to wear it." One timid maid replied.

"I don't care, I won't wear it."

Mrs. Pincell walked in and over heard the conversation. "It's okay Daphne, why would you want make-up on a complexion as perfect as hers, just a bit of gloss on the lips and she will be ready."

Gohan was still reserved about this gloss stuff for her lips, she had seen Bulma wear it but never had an inkling to wear it herself. But relented none the less.

"Are your kids still visiting?" the maid, Daphne asked.

"Yes, they are out exploring the city today, I think my daughter is trying to scope out any good shopping, I told them about your mothers small boutique, hopefully she doesn't spend all her money in one day." Mrs. Pincell giggled. "Now that you're all ready it's time to meet them, the meeting room is set up and all the government members have arrived, come along." Always the perfect mix of doting Aunt and professional business woman, she could give a girl whiplash with it, like Gohan's mum used to.

The meeting was exactly what she thought it would be, boring, a bunch of old men debating about who's ideas were better and what the country should do to improve. All Gohan was thinking was they needed more younger people and females in Government leadership roles, she would have to talk to the Prime Minister about it before the next election, in case he wasn't Prime Minister anymore, it would probably result in more action and better choices being made. She really felt like an ornament in the room rather than a participant, but her Grandfather was beside her and today was about watching and learning. Afterwards she decided to walk the public gardens, wishing she could just fly away but she had commitments and they had to be done if she wanted to quell any of the rumours of conspiracies. As she walked, it seemed the towns folk knew who she was and would bow and greet her as they passed, there were a few tourists around as well that came up to her asking if she was the princess and for photos, Gohan obliged for the same reason she didn't just fly away to her home in the mountains, '_guess the Tiara things they had me wearing helped._'

Coming upon a small lake with a seat under the spring cherry blossoms Gohan sat, just enjoying the sun, basking in the light of it as if it was the moon, maybe they should think about restoring the moon one day. I'm sure Vegeta would enjoy it as well. Whenever she thought of him it gave her butterflies in her stomach, he did say that she would start looking for a mate, her physiology was nearly 18 thanks to her time in the HbTC even if her birth certificate had her at only almost 17. It made her think about what she would look for in a partner or mate, she would like him to rival her in strength it was one thing to be the strongest but if her partner didn't at least almost match her then she wouldn't be able to take them seriously, she liked the idea of having someone push her and themselves to be better, the more she thought about it, the fewer people she knew would make the cut. If she was honest with herself her male future counterpart would probably be a perfect match for her if she put all those factors together, there was just one factor missing that seemed important to her though, that was attraction. She could see the beauty in the other fighters, but she wasn't attracted to them in a way where she would like to kiss them and sleep with them each night, like what the couple in the few books she read do. When she thought about that, only one person came to her mind…

Before she could finish the thought she was interrupted by people coming towards her talking loudly, they sounded familiar.

"Oh, your Majesty, there you are, your grandfather was looking for you, the young Prince wanted to come home so apparently Ms Bulma is bringing him and they will stay for dinner."

Gohan turned around, "Thanks Mrs. Pincell, I'll…" Standing in front of her was Mrs Pincell along with her only 3 human friends her age, looking as shocked as she was, well except for Videl who looked more happy than surprised.

"Oh I forgot to introduce you these are my twins I told you about Erasa and Sharpner and their long time friend Videl." Mrs Pincell didn't realise the shocked faces wasn't because she had rocked up with 3 visitors it was because they already knew each other.

"Uh, we've met before. At school…" Gohan started, she didn't know what to say, should she apologise or fly away or what. "Um…"

"My theory was correct!" Videl interrupted. Everyone turned to look at her surprised. "You are the Princess Gohan, I knew it, you were also the little girl at the East City attack and at the Cell games, that makes you the Gold Fighter too doesn't it?" Videl rushed out.

"Videl don't be ridiculous the kid at the cell games was blonde, so yeah the Gold fighter could be the Kid grown up, but Gohan isn't blonde there's no way. Though I am a little upset you didn't tell us you were royalty Gohan!" She turned on Gohan and got up close, "I thought you said you trusted us."

"I did, I mean I do, I… uh… It was because I wanted to be normal, my grandfather gave me the chance for a normal life, so I took it, same as why I didn't out and say I'm a mum I didn't want to be treated differently, but… Videl is right, I am all those people. I'm sorry for keeping from you for so long. I swear I was trying to find a way to bring it up without you thinking I was lying."

"Wow we were friends with the Gold Fighter and the mysterious Ox-Princess and didn't even know it, can we tell the school now?"

"What?! Sharpner! No! That's the whole point, it will become public sooner or later when I take the throne I just want to be plain old nerdy Gohan for a bit longer, I'm surprised none of our class mates figured it out as there is only one Son Gohan alive and that's the name of the Ox-Princess."

"You were never plain Gohan, the first day you walked in it was like a bright light came into the school. Even if you were so quiet. The more I think about it the more I realise you would be the perfect Queen with how you present yourself at school." Erasa exclaimed.

"Can you show us?" Videl asked quietly

"Show you what?" Gohan had a good idea what she was asking but wanted her to say it.

"How you transform, also I want a fight by the way. You went up against Cell as a 10 year old kid, that kids form was perfect, I wanted to learn and become the best at Martial arts after watching her and wanting to beat her, now I have my chance." Videl smiled seeming more excited at the prospect.

Gohan took a while to answer, looking around there were a few people among the gardens. "We should go somewhere more private, I don't want it out yet that I am all those people, well I don't want to just confirm it for the world, I'll leave them to make up their own minds. I did say I was okay with you knowing it as long as it didn't go public." The group went inside to Gohan's private chambers.

Mrs. Pincell was quiet the whole time, she suspected her kids were friends with the princess after the way Erasa talked about the new girl and she knew Gohan went to the same school, but to learn the other stuff, well, so much of the Kings actions made more made sense now, His Heir was most likely the strongest in the world, she didn't believe Mr. Satan beat Cell back then.

"Okay so this is it." She powered up slowly trying to contain the energy while making it look good for them and not destroy her room. Being fully dressed up as she was still the look just seemed more majestic than when she was the Gold fighter. When she had transformed Videl walked up to touch it, Gohan was glowing, she could feel the energy and touch it, but it wasn't hot like the fire it looked like.

"Wow…" Gohan quickly dropped out of Super Saiyan.

"Were you hit with a meteor as kid or something?" Sharpner asked.

"No. Born with it. It's a trait all of us born with a tail have the ability to access, well considering I only know of 3 others and they can do the same as me."

"So you were at the Cell games, you can tell us if my dad really beat Cell? Was it really him or one of those fighters the media called Earths Special Forces?"

"Why does it matter who beat him, he's gone, and the Earth is safe, we all did our job, including your father." Gohan's attitude changed quickly when she thought about the Cell games. She didn't want people to know she had beaten Cell, the world needed someone like Hercule Satan if it gave the real warriors their privacy.

Mrs. Pincell cleared her throat, listening to her ear piece so she could keep up with all the security around the palace "Sorry to interrupt but your son and the Briefs are here." All the Palace officials knew Gohan didn't birth Goten but they shared the same blood and were officially 1st and 2nd in line for the Throne so the Ox-king made it clear, Gohan was his mother, anyone whom said different would not have a job at the end of the argument, so they all respected the families wishes.

"Thanks Mrs Pincell, um, I'm going to change into something more comfy, you guys are welcome to hang around and join us for dinner, you as well Mrs. Pincell. I imagine when I'm not there to greet them, Goten will be in the room in like 3 minutes." Smiling Gohan walked into the dressing area, turning around as an after thought. "Actually could someone help me take this stuff off my head, I don't want to break it." Erasa came up and instructed Gohan to sit at the dresser and proceeded to undo her hair and combs.

"Wow, I suspected that you used hairspray or something for those spikes but it's all natural, how?"

"Family trait, no hairspray or gel, but it does what it wants, I just roll with it." Gohan preceded to change out of her dress into her usual Gi and sports top. Sharpner was in the main room at that stage waiting like a gentlemen, though if he was honest with himself he knew he was friend-zoned by the girl but he suspected she had a rocking body and wouldn't mind seeing it, maybe they could go to the beach.

Gohan thought over the event just gone, she knew giving Videl that hint would lead to this eventually she just thought she would have more time, _'I really hope they really are my friends.'_

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair the Kitchens knew they would be cooking more than normal now the Prince and Princess were here, but they didn't expect the 3rd person who eats just as much as the Son's.

"Gohan, after dinner could we have that spar?" Videl asked once Gohan had finally finished eating. All she could think was those poor kitchen staff.

"Sure, there's a place around the back in the private gardens I go to train so we can go there." Gohan was apprehensive about fighting Videl, she knew she wouldn't be able to use even a fraction of her strength against her but how much can she use without insulting her was the real question.

They went to the portable Gravity chamber that Gohan brought from her place, Goten and Trunks were having a sleep over and since they had trained all day with Vegeta apparently they just wanted to play video games, that just left the 4 teenagers. When they entered the 3 humans were very amazed, the place didn't look that big on the outside but when you entered it was double the size it looked.

"This is my portable training room. Also known as the Gravity Chamber, I helped design it with Bulma to manipulate the gravity so that I can get more out of my training."

"Why didn't you tell us you were so into training?" Sharpner asked

"It never came up in conversation." Replied Gohan nonchalantly.

"Doesn't matter, let's do this." Videl declared.

Videl got into a stance that Gohan could tell wasn't designed for someone of her build. It left too many openings and was designed for strength over anything else. Gohan sank into her classic combined stance and waited for Videl to make the first move. Gohan knew her stance had no flaws in it, and she could tell Videl was trying to assess the situation.

Not finding any fault she could attack, she leaped at Gohan with a heavy right punch, Gohan easily dodged, barely moving at all. Videl followed up with a kick that Gohan deflected just as easily. The rest of the match went a lot like that, Gohan hadn't thrown a punch and she could tell Videl was getting frustrated at her even resorting to taunts to try and get her to attack back. Gohan was starting to get bored, she knew Videl was good for a human but even Goten starting out gave her more of a challenge. Ending the fight by getting Videl in a lock so she would have to tap out was the easiest and quickest way to end it.

Breathing heavy, "how… how were you able to dodge everything? Those were some of my dads best moves that I mastered."

"It doesn't help you, that those moves are designed for a person much heavier than you, they are not very flexible for adapting your own style. Do you know any other forms? It would help your technique to learn more forms and adapt them to the style you have. I was able to dodge everything because I didn't commit to just one style of fighting I used all the styles I have learnt over the years and made them my own."

Videl wanted to be angry at the way Gohan was talking about her father's fighting style but she could also see the logic behind it. "How old were you when you fought those people at East City?"

"I just turned 5, I had just spent the year in the wild learning my first form of Martial arts from my first teacher Piccolo."

"That's the guy who looks like the evil King Piccolo in our history books isn't it?"

"Yeah, he is the reincarnation of King Piccolo but doesn't have the same ambitions as his 'father' did, we learnt of the attack a year before by my Uncle who kidnapped me trying to recruit my dad to join them. Before dad and Piccolo killed him. I was raised to be the perfect student, Princess and warrior, 3 conflicting sides put on me by the people I cared about most, a part of me wanted to do what all of them wanted, so from the age of 5 I have done my best."

Sharpner and Erasa were sitting off to the side listening in, they felt a wave of sympathy towards Gohan, even Videl couldn't think of what she would of turned out like with that type of pressure from such a young age, and here she was the kindest most humble friend they had ever made, anyone that called Gohan weak had no idea what they were talking about.

Erasa connected the dots to the original conversation first, "if they wanted your father to join them and they were an alien species then that means you aren't fully human either are you?"

"I am half human, otherwise I wouldn't have a human Grandfather who's history has been recorded here on Earth for centuries. But yeah, my father was born on another planet, sent here to destroy it but instead spent his life trying to protect it, along with the friends he made along the way, the people you know as the Earths special forces, we usually just asses the situation with the guardian of the Earth and go from there, normally the fights don't involve being broadcast so most of what we've done is never seen. Cell was just an egomaniac, wanting to boast about his power, we just want to be left alone to live the life we've all fought to protect and be there when we are needed."

"That's why you have tails it's a sign that you are a member of this alien race," Erasa mused. Sharpner was quiet throughout this, it was hard for him to believe but the proof was right in front of him.

"Yeah, among other traits, we are an old warrior race, bred to be fighters, we are superior in strength to most species and absorb fighting styles and techniques like they are nothing, or maybe that's just the half human half Saiyans that do, the planet was destroyed decades ago, the only surviving full blood is Vegeta, he is the Prince of the Saiyans, and was only like 6 at the time."

"Wow that's a heavy thing to carry. The things you do, I'll admit aren't tricks but can humans learn them too?" Videl asked, she was determined to learn to fly, imagine how she could help the police with that, she was coming to terms with the fact she may not be as strong as Gohan, after that spar, to be able to battle a galactic threat, but she could still beat the small-time losers that want to be crime bosses or some rubbish, she could be the strongest full human and fight alongside her.

"Yeah, most of the humans I know can do it, it takes years of training, learning ancient techniques and practice."

"Will you teach me?"

"I suppose I could. It may have to wait though I'm really busy with Palace stuff, now that I know I'm considered a conspiracy I need to show I'm actually not an actor. But I should be able to teach you before school goes back."

"That would be awesome, I'd love to learn before the WMAT, well at least to fly by then, it's going to be held the last few days of school holidays this year. You are entering aren't you?"

Gohan hadn't thought of entering a tournament after the last one she was in ended the way it did but couldn't think of a reason not to, maybe she could convince all the others to join as well this time. "Um, I guess I can join, I never been to that Tournament before, only the intergalactic one held for your dad."

"I remember that one it was a few years ago, there was a huge earth quake and some idiots that killed the original 'intergalactic fighters' and tried to wreak havoc, there was a young girl who went through to the finales before the quake hit, was that you too? Though if it was you, you looked a bit older than 13," Erasa interrupted.

"Yeah that was me, and it wasn't an Earth quake, there was a space Pirate that came wanting to rule the Earth, the usual stuff. The Earthquake and all that, was actually me getting angry at him for hurting my friends." Gohan admitted sheepishly. Her friends just looked at her like she grew a second head.

"My father took the credit for that one too didn't he, but he didn't even fight did he?"

"Well no, but he did save my life."

Videl's confused face turned to a happy one. '_Guess he isn't a complete liar_' she thought.

"So, how about tomorrow morning then? As far as I know Mrs. Pincell hasn't scheduled anything until dinner."

* * *

Morning rolled around, Gohan checked on the boys, Trunks had slept over and they were up late playing some video game Trunks brought over, so she wasn't going to see them till closer to lunch. Making her way in her Gi to the G.C. she thought she would try and get some training in before Videl showed up. Mrs Pincell didn't live far from the Palace grounds but Gohan didn't know what type of morning person Videl was. Surprisingly Videl was already there waiting.

"Wow your up early" Gohan observed, unlocking the chamber door.

"I couldn't sleep I'm really excited. All my life I was told they were just tricks but to know they are real and that I can actually learn some, man that would show my father up."

"Well… First things first, you need to find your Ki."

"My what?"

"Your Ki, every living thing has it," Gohan brought her hands together sitting in the lotus position slowly she brought out a Ki ball, glowing gold and lighting up the room, she made it look difficult but Gohan was focusing so hard on making it mini and not scare Videl. "This is Ki, essentially it is your energy and life force brought out into a solid form."

Videl was entranced, she had seen on T.V. the use of these but had never seen it's form right in front of her eyes, as she went to touch it Gohan pulled her hand back and it disappeared.

"I wouldn't touch it, Ki is life, but it is also destructive. Even that small amount could result in hurting you. Okay now you try." Videl was dumbfounded but nodded. Gohan instructed her to sit down. "Now close your eyes and focus on your inner self, relax, that is the key."

Videl was focusing really hard, Gohan could tell she was getting frustrated. Not sure how to encourage her, Goten just one day shot a Ki ball at her when they were sparing this was beyond pre-beginner.

"You need to relax Videl, your too tense. Search within and find your centre. From there you can feel a pull, try to move that pull to your hands."

It took over an hour but eventually she managed to get a small ball of light, this one was more white than Gohan's and didn't glow nearly as bright but it was still there.

"Wow, that's it! I'm amazed you got it so soon when you had no clue what it was beforehand. Way to go!"

"Thanks.." Videl said breathless, suddenly losing her focus on the ball and collapsing forward. "Wow it takes it out of you."

"The more you use your Ki the more your body can control it, like a muscle, but it's that energy that is needed to fly. We can have another go after breakfast, I'm starving." To prove her point Gohan's stomach gave a loud growl that vibrated through the chamber.

The rest of the day was spent helping Videl. Erasa and Sharpner came along to check up on them and talk some more. Eventually it came to the time that Gohan had to get ready for this big dinner her grandfather had set up. It was with King Furry and apparently very private, just herself, King Furry and her Grandfather and Goten.

Erasa jumped at the chance to dress Gohan, she had never gotten to take her shopping so this would be the next best thing. While Gohan showered Erasa rummaged through her borrowed wardrobe, Gohan didn't see these clothes as hers, they were the palaces and her mother's or grandmother's over the years, she was simply borrowing them. By the time she came out with wet hair that still stood up like normal, Erasa had a very pretty dress laid out along with the same Tiara like combs she had on the day before. Mrs Pincell was in charge of getting Goten looking respectable in a suit so Erasa sent away the maids and wanted to do it all herself.

"You know," she started when she finally got Gohan sitting so she could do her hair. "I could put on my resume that I was a stylist for the Princess of the Ox-Kingdom, and now that I know her personally I will be your stylist when your Queen too. I hope you know that."

Gohan could only laugh nervously, the thought of this being a regular thing when she was Queen was very unnerving. "I know there's no point in me trying to argue, just please don't make me wear high heels and lots of makeup please." Gohan relented, there really was no arguing with Erasa about fashion, Gohan had learnt that weeks ago.

By the time Erasa was done Gohan's hair was in a simple bun with her combs being used to frame her face and separate her bangs a bit so they were more wispy, the dress looked like a top and skirt, the top half was red with green embroidery in a traditional Chinese cut like most of the clothing in the wardrobe, the skirt was high around her waist coming to her calf in a satin forest green that matched the embroidery on the top half, with some low heeled cream sandals. Gohan could never be fully comfy in dresses but she had to admit the dress was pretty, maybe she could borrow it for her graduation dress.

When she went to collect Goten for dinner she could hear his complaining, laughing to herself as she entered his room. "That's enough Goten, it's just for dinner, please behave for grandpa, this is important for him." Gohan asked as she entered the room.

Goten, Sharpner, whom was helping his mum since he wasn't welcome in Gohan's room while she was getting dressed, and Mrs Pincell just stopped and stared. Gohan realised they were looking at her.

"I look silly don't I?"

"Wow mummy, you look like the painting of Grandma in the big room, that's how I see the princesses in the stories you tell me looking, so pretty!"

"Thanks squirt, but I need you to wear the suit so you can escort me to dinner, I need my little man to give me courage tonight, can you do that for me?"

Goten pouted but relented, "Okay mummy, I'll let Ms. Pincell dress me in the penguin suit."

Gohan just smiled. Sharpner walked up to Gohan, "He is right you do look very pretty, you were always hot at school for a nerd, but this is a different level, never knew being royal would suit you." He said sincerely.

"Thanks Sharpner, it still feels weird. Anyway, time to play the role of Princess. You ready Goten?"

Dinner was different, it was in a smaller room than usual Goten didn't bother with manners while eating stuffing his face, Gohan still ate a lot but held back enough to show she did have manners. By the time of desert, the talking took a more serious tone.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Princess, we met when you were a baby, but you have been out of the spotlight since then, I'm happy to see you having a more active role. Our kingdoms have worked in peace for decades now, and I have a huge favour to ask you."

"Thank you your majesty."

"My Gohan is truly one of a kind wouldn't you say Furry?" Ox-King interjected.

"Yes, she is remarkable indeed, that is why I asked for this meeting tonight. I know you take after your father a lot, he saved my life during King Piccolo's reign, and when I saw you fighting a long side the others that helped assist him back in the day that time on T.V. as a child then again at the Cell games, I knew it was you and him even with the blonde hair, I recognised the orange uniform he wore, only a small handful of people ever wore those colours. I had to find out who you really were and thank you. I'm sorry it took so long but when everyone just accepted Mr Satan's declaration I couldn't go against it, even if I knew he was a liar, we royals, are merely an image these days easily forgotten if the public so wish."

"That's okay, I understand," Gohan interjected, "I never wanted recognition, I was just doing the job asked of me, I had the power to defeat him, it took a few too many sacrifices before I could awaken it and because of that I don't see myself as a hero, though I do my best to protect the world when ever I'm needed, luckily we managed to bring almost everyone back but not all of them."

"You are referring to your father aren't you?" Gohan just nodded. "Well as you probably know, I have no heirs of my own, and we are the only 2 Royal families still sitting on their thrones. And when I die it will be only your family. The rest of the world would be left to corporate greed, it really is the only thing I have power over still compared to old style Monarchy rule, trying to slow them from getting too ingrained in the governments. I'd like us to come to a public arrangement."

Gohan was getting worried, this could go a few different ways, in her head every thought was actually sounding worse and worse, why were these things always on her shoulders, literally the world resting on them, from such a young age, all because of the family she was born into.

Clearing his throat King Furry went on. "Well, as I mentioned the world still needs a face, someone other than just Mr Satan. Someone grounded. You already have your own Kingdom to rule over not that us old fools do that much either anymore, but I would like to announce you as my successor, so when you turn 21 or one of us dies, which ever happens first you would essentially be Queen of the whole world. After decades joining the whole world under one peaceful leader, one I know would fight to protect the whole world, who has done it multiple times already."

* * *

**TBC...**

**A/N: When you think on leader and ruler from a Monarchy sense it really is more of an image thing these days, think of Queen Elizabeth of England and you see she doesn't make any new laws, or large decisions, though she is still there for them, she really is just the image of the leader, she can observe and overlook and interject her idea or opinions when needed but the governments still have a say and so do the people. Well that's how I see Monarchy's being these days and how it seemed in DBZ with King Furry's few appearances. That's the kind of ruling I see Gohan being in. So essentially she will be the face of the world leaders. If that makes sense. Thanks for the encouragement and reviews and story plot ideas, they have helped when I get stumped on a particular place. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or DBS all rights to the companies that own them and Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Clearing his throat King Furry went on. "Well, as I mentioned the world still need a face, someone other than Mr Satan. Someone grounded. You already have your own Kingdom to rule over not that us old fools do that much either anymore, but I would like to announce you as my successor, so when you turn 21 or one of us dies, which ever happens first you would essentially be queen of the whole world after decades joining the whole world under one peaceful leader, one I know would fight to protect the whole world, who has done it already."

Even Goten was quiet and not eating, listening to Furry's speech. This was huge, not only would she be queen of the small Kingdom she has come to like, but also the whole world. "That's a huge offer, I… I don't know if I... may I have some time to think on it?"

"Of course dear, I would need an answer by the end of the week. Before all the hype of the WMAT comes around."

Gohan excused herself from the table, walking outside, her heart in her throat, this was a lot to take in, it felt like a heavier weight than when she fought cell, Gohan didn't know what to do. She wandered to the lake she found the other day and the bench under cherry blossoms. Her head spinning, could she do it. She had spent her life away from the spotlight, though King Furry wasn't in the spotlight that much either, only showing up for official meetings and special occasions and lived a rather quiet life outside those appearances, maybe she could too.

Gohan felt a presence behind her, she didn't need to turn around to know who it was, somehow she already knew.

"We haven't fought in a while, you aren't at the house anymore," Vegeta said in a soft voice he wouldn't normally use.

Gohan still rattled about what had just transpired inside, _'how does he always show up when I'm in turmoil?'_ "Yeah, I've been a bit busy lately, but you've been avoiding me too." Gohan doesn't turn around instead keeps watching her reflection in the still pond. Too many thoughts running through her head. "I'm not sure I'm dressed right to fight right now though Vegeta."

"No, I don't imagine you are."

"What do you want?"

"I heard you call, so I came."

_'How was that possible?'_ She had thought she felt in her heart she needed someone, needed some support but how Vegeta had heard it, and had come for her. "I miss the moon, something deep within me makes it feel like it would have been a full moon tonight."

Vegeta came up and sat beside her, looking up at where he could feel the moon would have been as well. Lifting his hand to the sky he focused his energy and let out an orb, the same one used when he fought the first time on Earth. Pushing it high into the air. It wasn't the real thing but even he had felt starved without a moon on this planet for over 10 years.

Gohan quietly watched, when the orb was high enough the glow that it let off bathed both of them in a silver light, illuminating the lake she was at, feeling those Blutz waves calmed her soul. While she was basking in the light Vegeta was watching Gohan. She had left the palace so quickly she hadn't changed or removed any of the things in her hair, the humans wore more ornamental things than Saiyan Royalty, he couldn't help but think she would be more perfect in some tradition Saiyan garments rather than all this rubbish she had on, look like the real warrior princess that she was.

Without opening her eyes, she decided to tell him what was bothering her, even though he didn't once ask. "King Furry wants to make me his Heir as well, essentially by the age of 21, I would be queen of the literal world, the sworn protector that no one knows, as well as the political responsibility of the world." Taking a deep breath, she could feel the tears coming to her eyes from the stress thinking about it caused. But she wouldn't let them fall, she was not weak, just overwhelmed. "I don't know if I can do it."

"You were already doing it, now it will just add a few more meetings to the list." As an after thought he added. "But that shouldn't make you slack on your training."

This made Gohan laugh, he was right, it wouldn't change much, her goal to protect the world would still be there. She would just be more in the public eye, maybe this tournament would be a good thing, if she entered as just Gohan and Furry had announced his successor but not have a public appearance before the tournament she could come out as champion and Heir to all kingdoms in one. Then again she was thinking maybe she should enter as the gold fighter that way if she wins the tournament she could come out and reveal herself as Princess Gohan. Not many knew her face world wide yet, so if it was announced and she had no public appearances until after the tournament... She could make it work.

Feeling better about herself Gohan turned to Vegeta, noticing he was still watching her, he didn't need to say much, he never did, but his presence and actions always made her feel better, more complete. Leaning over she kissed his cheek, slow and deliberate. "Thank you."

Vegeta froze, they stared into each other's eyes, he never expected her to make a move first, it was a very Saiyan thing to do in his eyes. But not wanting to ruin the moment, now was his chance, he reached up and touched her cheek, pulling her towards him. It was soft as first, lips barely touching. Soon Gohan had moved closer, making him deepen it. It was only for a minute or so but felt like hours had passed.

Gohan's heart was racing yet she felt calm, something in her said to do more, this was her partner, claim him, but her brain reminded her she was only 16 turning 17 and not to let her heart cloud her judgment.

Vegeta didn't push for more. He had kissed a few people over his years but never one as good as that. He was oddly breathless as well. Something in him pushed him to want to compete and prove he was strong enough for her, some primal instinct. His voice still husky from the kiss, "come by the house again soon, we need to spar."

Gohan could only nod, her voice was no where to be found. Vegeta used that nod as his indication to get up, she was okay, the call he heard had calmed down and he had made his intentions known, he hoped. Taking his leave, "Good night Gohan." He flew away cursing himself for why he acts so differently around her, the rough exterior he had spent most his life building just doesn't exist when it's just them.

Gohan stayed on the bench for a while longer, bathing in the artificial moon Vegeta created for her, by morning it was fading and Gohan had barely moved, she was calm and clear headed but there were still a lot of decisions she had to make. As the sun was starting to rise over the lake Gohan finally got up to go inside. She found her grandfather and Goten sitting on one of his chairs in his study, _'they must of waited up,'_ kissing both on the forehead Gohan went to change, no doubt Videl and Erasa would be here early to hear what had happened. Gohan wondered if she should tell them. She had told them everything else, what's one more thing.

The rest of the week Gohan spent her mornings coaching Videl, she was excelling at learning to fly she was so competent, that Gohan thought she wasn't needed anymore and all she needed to do was practice at home.

"Wow, thanks Gohan, I'm keeping all your secrets so do you mind keeping this one for me? I want to surprise everyone at the tournament."

"Well that goes without saying. Of course I'll keep it."

"Good, my dad would flip if he knew I was learning the techniques he said were fake. I really hope I get to beat him at the tournament, all this power and fame he has gotten after Cell has gone to his head. I love him still but he isn't the same father. He won't even let me train with him anymore."

_'Probably because he knows you'd beat him easily. Well if I or one of the others win at least I know she won't be disappointed._' "Well, maybe he is just too cocky as no one has challenged him enough in the long run. I know I'll be using my G.C. a bit in the next few days leading up to the tournament."

"Oh yeah, this room can manipulate gravity, do you think you can show me?" At that time Erasa and Sharpner knocked on the door, they were heavy sleepers on school holidays so they usually didn't show up until after breakfast. It didn't bother Gohan or Videl it gave them time to focus on her training and they didn't seem too interested in it either, Sharpner was all about his look he did some boxing but wasn't into fighting like Videl and though he had more strength than average in his muscles he knew he couldn't compete against Videl and now apparently Gohan too.

"Hey guys!" Erasa greeted. "I can't believe already the first week of holidays is gone, I haven't even started the assignments the teachers gave us."

"Really?" Gohan asked surprised, "I finished them all within the first few days."

"WHAT?! Will you help me? I had a look over them last night and I have no idea what to do, please?"

"Sure we can do it tonight, you guys head back to the city tomorrow right? We can try and cram in as much as possible and hopefully get most of it done."

"Gohan you are amazing!" Erasa gushed.

"Anyway back to what I was asking, will you let me try this G.C. please? I want to see where I match up."

"That sounds good, the weights I'm using are feeling a bit light lately, if I up the gravity then the smaller ones will feel heavier." Sharpner interjected, he was intrigued by the idea.

"That's the theory behind it," Gohan thought for a minute she couldn't think of a reason not to let them try, she would have to start really low like maybe 2x. "You going to try it as well Erasa?"

"Nah I have no need," she proceeded to walk over to the chairs in the safe area and read her magazine.

"Alright, as you have never experienced denser gravity I'll have you start on on your stomach, I'm going to start the machine at 1.5x Earths gravity and see how that goes before upping it okay?"

"Sure, shouldn't be too hard, how high can you go?"

Gohan was tossing up if she should tell them the truth of make up a lie, she hadn't lied to these people yet, she wasn't going to start. "Not sure if you'll believe me but in my base form I can handle 500x fairly easily."

All three looked like goldfish out of water trying to comprehend that. Gohan got a little nervous so tried to move things along. "You ready?" When she got the two yes's she turned it up.

Videl had the wind knocked out of her she wasn't as ready as she thought, Sharpner was already trying to push himself up. _'This was only 1.5x Earths gravity there was no way Gohan could do 500x.'_ They were both thinking.

After a half hour of trying both were up and slowly moving around, "I think I'm using muscles I never knew I had," Sharpner observed.

"I know, I wanna try 2x though I think I'm getting the hang of it."

"I'm game." Sharpner boasted. He still thought he had a good shot in with Videl, she may of friend-zoned him but she didn't hit him nearly as much anymore so that could change, at least in his head, so he put up his tough bravado around her still.

Gohan upped the amount and Videl and Sharpner instantly fell to the knees, Gohan quickly shut off the machine so no one got hurt. "Are you guys okay?" she asked hurried.

"Yeah, guess we weren't as ready for it as we thought."

"It takes a bit, but eventually it becomes like normal."

The 3 friends left the palace the next day to spend the rest of the holidays in their home city, Videl was off to practice for the tournament and Erasa and Sharpner were just happy to have proper shopping and dates to be able to go on. The Ox-Kingdom may be beautiful, but it was still lacking large shopping malls.

Gohan, happy she only had one more engagement later in the week, decided to head home for some training of her own in the peace of the mountain. Heading to Capsule Corp. to pick up Goten, hoping he would want to join her for it, and maybe get a spar in with Vegeta. When she landed she felt out the energies, the boys were in Trunk's room, Vegeta seemed to be in the G.R. and Bulma seemed to be in her private workshop, perfect, lowering her energy she made her way to Bulma first.

"Hey Bulma, how's things?"

"Hey kiddo, I'm good, how are you, Goten mentioned something about you ruling the world?"

"Oh, yeah, um the dinner with King Furry was to ask me to be his successor as well as the Ox-Kingdoms."

"Wow, so Goten wasn't lying. That's a lot of responsibility, but you have a great godmother that will help any way she can." Bulma declared with a wink. Knowing she would have unconditional support, her grandfather also said he would be there for her as would Furry in the backgrounds, from so many people and good advisors behind her she would be able to do it.

Vegeta walked into the room sensing Gohan's arrival, however before he could address her a voice none of them ever hoped to hear again sounded around them.

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

"Goku?!"

"Kakarot?!"

"Oh great! Your all there, King Kai said you were all together, anyway I can't talk long I just wanted to tell you the good news! I'm coming back for a day! So I was thinking the WMAT. I can't wait to see everyone again!"

"Wow dad are you for real? Awesome, this is going to be so fun I'll have to get the rest of the gang to enter now!" It was then Gohan realised she hadn't tried to search her father Ki in years, trying to do it now she struggled to even get signal from him. _'That's strange, he isn't on King Kai's world or even near it.'_

"Yeah, anyway I can't talk long King Kai is getting tired from the long distance so I'll see you all on Saturday! Say hi to your mother Gohan!"

"Wait! Dad?!"

There was no reply. The group looked at each other, if Goku didn't know Chi-Chi died then he wouldn't know about Goten either. "How can he not know mum's dead?! What, do people not have contact with each other in other world?"

"Don't look at me, I was brought back before I even made it through the line." Vegeta declared. "Bloody idiot he is, probably too absorbed in training to even look in."

"Yeah, he has always been a bit scatter brained, you Saiyans are one track minded when it comes to training to get better." Bulma injected.

Gohan was feeling a little deflated about the situation now, how was she going to explain it to Goten? Lost in thought she almost missed what Vegeta said next. "Well this tournament is sounding interesting I think I'll enter now that there is more than one person to challenge me." He said with his usually bravado.

"That sounds good, Gohan you should go see Krillin and Piccolo let them know, they will definitely enter if they know Goku is going to be there."

"Yeah," shaking away the thoughts running through her head, "yeah that sounds good. I'll go get Goten and explain to him on the way to visiting them. I'll see you guys around."

Gohan left the workshop and Vegeta followed, when they were in the hall way alone he stopped her retreat, softly grabbing her wrist. Gohan didn't think, she just turned around and buried her face in his chest. Vegeta took a few moments not sure what to do with this level of affection but eventually wrapped his arms around her. She wasn't crying but was close to hyperventilating. She just needed the added strength he seemed to give.

"I knew he wasn't the best at keeping in contact with people but I thought he'd at least of known mum died."

"Your father, is an idiot, and it's only for one day."

"Yes, right, just a day," _'deep breaths Gohan'_ she reminded herself, "how am I going to explain this to Goten, Kami it's getting confusing quick."

"Nothing confusing about it, you never hid from the kid about his parents being dead but he chose to call you his mother, and that is what you are."

"Right, I'm thinking about this too much. Anyway, I have to go, got a few people to see before nightfall." She pushed up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. Gohan was a little shorter than Vegeta and still needed to reach up to kiss him. "Thank you."

Vegeta looked like he wanted to pull her back, hold her some more, she felt so right in his arms, but he gave in and let her go. She would be his one day, it wasn't something he could rush. Little did they know Bulma had stuck her head out of the workshop and watched the whole thing. Feeling slightly jealous she hadn't found someone to treat her that well yet.

Getting to Trunk's room Gohan enters with a smile. "Okay squirt time to go,"

"Okay mummy, thanks for playing Trunks, mummy and I are going to go train for the tournament, are you going to join as well?"

"You bet! And I'll win too!"

"Not if I win first! Bye!"

They left together and Gohan tried to explain the situation flying the opposite direction of Mount Paozu towards Master Roshi's Island.

"Hey Goten, do you remember those stories I would tell you of a night, about the tall man with hair like yours and the kind lady with stern voice?"

"Yeah I remember them, they left, and so you decided to be my mummy in place of them, and you're the best mummy ever!"

"Aww thanks Squirt, I try my best. Well I got some news regarding the one called Goku."

"Really? What?"

"Well he is coming back for the day to participate in the tournament with us."

"Kool I'll get to meet him, he is always in the best stories, he's your daddy isn't he?"

"Yes, he is," Gohan couldn't bring herself to say it out loud, he was technically Goten's too, but unless he was willing to say it out loud, Gohan didn't know what to say.

"That would make him my grandpa wouldn't it?" That statement floored her, she actually stopped mid-flight, Goten noticed his mummy stop and went back to meet her, noticing tears in her eyes.

"Mummy are you okay? Did I say something to upset you?" He asked worried.

"No, *sniff, I'm okay," Pulling herself together, happier than before, she replied, "I'm perfect, if you want to see him as your grandpa then he will be your grandpa." Grabbing Goten and hugging him tight. "I love you squirt."

"Love you too mummy, are we going to visit Mr. Krillin and Maron now?"

"Yeah, Yeah, race you." Gohan took off, not as fast as she could go but definitely fast enough that Goten had to push himself to catch up, right before they landed Gohan slowed down just enough to let him pass without making it obvious.

"Yay! I won! I beat mummy!" At Goten's loud declaration Krillin came out to see what all the noise was.

"Oh, Hi guys! What brings you out here?"

Before they could answer a little girl the age of 3 came out chasing a ball. "Catch it daddy!" Krillin stopped the ball before it went into the water, "thanks daddy, Oh Goten! You're here to play?" running up to him and dragging him over to play kickball with him. Goten had been by a few times and gotten to know Maron she was abnormally strong for a human her age, but considering who her mother and father were they weren't that surprised, though Goten knew he still had to be more gentle than when he plays with Trunks but not because she was a girl, and not so gentle like he would if she was a normal human, so because of that he liked playing with her.

Watching them play for a few minutes, "so, I come with some interesting news, Dads coming back for the day of the WMAT"

"Wow for real? How'd he swing that?"

"No idea, this is dad we're talking about. I came to see if you wanted to enter the tournament as well."

"Well I don't know, it'd be good to see Goku again but I gave up fighting after I got married."

"Is that why your hair had grown?"

"Heh, yeah it is,"

"Is there prize money involved?" #18 asked joining them on the porch to watch the kids.

"Yeah they pay out to the top 5 places these days, used to only be the top 2 apparently." Gohan answered.

"Do it Krillin don't be a sissy, I'll enter too." Krillin didn't answer and just looked down, he would have to enter now if his wife did and they all knew it.

"Do it daddy, and I'll come watch you" Maron said coming up to them.

"Great it's all settled, I'll see you all on Saturday!"

"Bye see you Saturday" Goten also joined in as they both flew away heading to the Lookout.

Once there, they were greeted with a welcoming party Piccolo, Dende and Mr. Popo were waiting for them. Goten excited to see them all ran straight for Piccolo and gave him a huge hug. Piccolo tried to look offended by it, but he had gotten soft over the years towards the 2 remaining Son children that he failed at hiding it these days.

"What brings you to our home young Gohan?" Mr. Popo asked.

"Well I was wondering if you want to join the WMAT with me Piccolo?"

"I don't see why not, be good to test you again. We haven't trained in a while."

"I know with school and learning about running a Kingdom, and now King Furry who's King of the rest of the world wants me as his successor as well, it's been crazy the past few months."

"Wow, Gohan that's an awesome development. There's no one better, it'll be like your officially the protector of Earth, not just in the shadows." Dende exclaimed. It did sound cool.

"Yeah, well, also Dad will be coming back for the day, some special privilege thing he gets."

Piccolo looked at Gohan concerned, she knew what for, luckily Goten unknowingly answered the unspoken question. "Yeah I get to meet my other grandpa, mummy told me so many stories I can't wait to meet him."

"Hmm… Well he is a good man that is for certain." Goten ran off to play with the butterflies once he was out of earshot, "So.."

"Goten decided Goku would be his grandfather as he is my dad, he made the decision when I tried to explain who was coming. I don't know why but something in me is proud at that but at the same time it still feels weird."

"Well if Goten has decided that's how he see's your family then that's how he see's it, you are obviously his mother even if he knows you didn't birth him."

"Guess so. So will I see you Saturday?"

"Yeah, Guess you will." Gohan smiled wide and the two Son's flew off home.

They spent the remaining days training and enjoying their mountain home. When the day of the tournament came Bulma decided to drive everyone. Gohan tried to make it easy on her by meeting at Capsule Corp first. She had decided to enter as the Gold Fighter, King Furry had announced he had decided on a successor and that she was already in the public eye being the crowned princess of the Ox-Kingdom but they had not appeared publicly together yet, at Gohan's request she wanted to wait until after the tournament in case she does win. It would be more of a shock to the world, winning as the Gold Fighter then revealing to be Princess Gohan. Needless to say, King Furry was happy to oblige.

The plane was huge, Krillin and his family were there, Vegeta even joined the flight, Grandpa was also there along with Yamcha, Master Roshi and Oolong. The group were deciding if the Saiyans should be able to use Super Saiyan, Vegeta came up with the argument of, unless it's against another Saiyan there really shouldn't be a need for it. So with that it was decided they wouldn't transform, except Gohan who's outfit was her as a super saiyan but she promised not to power up unless it was needed. Like if she was against Vegeta for her dad or something. But definitely no ascended Saiyan.

When they arrived the arena was packed with people, "Wow it's gotten so commercialized over the years, we only missed one tournament right?" Yamcha asked the group. He wasn't competing this time, just here to support.

"Yeah, after Goku destroyed the ring it was 11 years before they rebuilt and had another tournament apparently they decided to go back to every 7 years between tournaments instead of the old 3. 10 guesses who'd idea that was." Master Roshi informed the group with a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"I wonder if Goku is here yet? can any of you feel him?" Bulma asked.

"No can't feel Goku but we do have another old friend over there" Master Roshi said pointing to a cluster of trees, with Piccolo leaning against one. Gohan went up to him with Goten, greeting him.

Suddenly the group felt a large Ki come up behind them. "Hey guys, long time no see!" Goku greeted with his usual cheerful voice.

* * *

**TBC...**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or DBS all rights to the companies that own them and Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Year 774, Early May - Recap.**

The plane was huge, Krillin and his family were there, Vegeta even joined the flight, Grandpa was also there along with Yamcha, Master Roshi and Oolong. The group were deciding if the Saiyans should be able to use Super Saiyan, Vegeta came up with the argument of, unless it's against another Saiyan there really shouldn't be a need for it. So with that it was decided they wouldn't transform, except Gohan who's outfit was her as super saiyan but she promised not to power up unless it was needed. Like she was against Vegeta or her dad or something. But definitely no ascended Saiyan.

When they arrived the arena was packed with people, "Wow it's gotten so commercialized over the years, we only missed one tournament right?" Yamcha asked the group. He wasn't competing this time, just here to support.

"Yeah, after Goku destroyed the ring it was 11 years before they rebuilt and had another tournament apparently they decided to go back to every 7 years between tournaments instead of the old 3. 10 guesses who'd idea that was." Master Roshi informed the group

"I wonder if Goku is here yet? can any of you feel him?" Bulma asked.

"No can't feel Goku but we do have another old friend over there" Master Roshi said pointing to a cluster of trees, with Piccolo leaning against one. Gohan went up to him with Goten, greeting him.

Suddenly the group felt a large Ki come up behind them. "Hey guys, long time no see!" Goku greeted with his usual cheerful voice.

* * *

**Year 774, Early May - The Tournament**

Gohan turned around excited, he really was here, she could feel Goten hiding behind her leg, so she didn't rush up to Goku, he was already swamped by almost all their other friends, besides Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, #18 and Maron. Trunks and Maron just looked confused as to why this guy, that looked like an older Goten was getting so much attention.

"Wow it's good to see you all again, you've all changed so much! Is that really you Krillin? Since when have you been able to grow hair?!"

"I told you years ago, I kept it waxed, but the missus preferred me with hair so here I am."

"Missus… that means girlfriend or partner right?" At Krillin's nod Goku got excited, "wow, that's great I'm glad you found someone to date."

"He didn't just date me he knocked me up and married me." #18 came up to the group declaring in her smooth voice holding Maron.

"Woah, android #18!" Goku blinked a few times registering what she said. "Wait you guys married?" he paused for a moment. "Wow, that's awesome."

Goku was bombarded with so many voices and all he could think was where is his daughter and wife. Seeing Gohan off to the side, he couldn't believe what he saw, there with her hair up, the spiky bangs still in front, she was taller, now at 5'3", then he remembered, she was in her Super Saiyan form. If it wasn't for her Ki signature he wouldn't of recognised her, politely pushing past his friends he stopped in front of his little girl she really was all grown up now.

Gohan got a bit emotional then and jumped up to hug her father. "I missed you daddy." She whispered to him.

"Missed you to monkey princess." After he put her down he looked around again, "Hey Gohan where's your mother? I thought she would be here to watch us compete?" Everyone around them got quiet quickly.

"Dad, do you not get any news or see other people at all in Otherworld?"

"I'm sure if King Kai thought it important he would tell me, but he doesn't watch over this part of the galaxy that much and I usually only see other fighters why's that?"

"Dad, mum died, about 2 years after you." Gohan said as delicately as she could.

"What? How?" Goku's face paled, why hadn't he been told his wife joined him in Otherworld, even if they weren't on the same plane, her in heaven and him in upper heaven, he would of still found a way to visited her.

"It was cancer." Gohan felt Goten tugging on her leg to get her attention, looking down at him she smiled with the tears in her eyes that always sprung when she talked about it.

"Mummy, are you okay?"

At the young voice Goku looked down, he was speechless, there was a mini him behind his daughters leg, he looked at least 5, his daughter wouldn't be more the 17 yet. "Gohan why is there a mini me behind your leg?" He crouched down to get a closer look, the kid was even wearing a replica of the outfit Goku was wearing.

"Dad meet Goten. Goten say hi."

"Hi Grandpa."

Goku still couldn't wrap his head around it, he got up turned to Krillin behind him and whispered "Is he really Gohan's son? Isn't she too young to of had a kid that old, right? Who's the father?" The thought gave him those complicated mixed feelings he had trouble differentiating between.

"It's... complicated Goku, we'll explain it in a bit, just be happy that Gohan wasn't alone for the past 5 years."

"Right, right, wow a grandpa.." Goku mused turning back around to the sight of Goten now in Gohan's arms looking worried with Vegeta behind them with a supportive hand on Gohan's shoulder almost to the point of looking protective of her. Gohan was just watching her father pensively.

"Hey little guy, it's nice to meet you." Goten got over his shyness and jumped at Goku hanging around his neck hugging him. Both were laughing along with each other and playing. Gohan had a small smile on her face and let the breath she was holding out, patting Vegeta's hand, turning around and smiled at him.

Piccolo chose that time to interrupt. "If we don't hurry we will miss the sign in's"

That got everyone's attention and they all went to sign in. The fighters branched away from the spectators and went to go change into their fighting clothes. The two boys were walking ahead complaining about not fighting in the adult division and having to fight children while Goku and Krillin caught up on things with #18 walking behind them, further behind her were Gohan, Piccolo and Vegeta, they weren't talking, there was no need between them she just enjoyed the silent support, until her name was called out to her. Turning around she saw Videl running up to meet her, "I'll catch up to you guys, um, if dad brings it up tell him I want to explain the situation please?" The two guys nodded and kept walking, Goku turned around at Gohan's name being called and over-heard what she said, pausing for only a moment watching his little girl meet another female fighter, before continuing on.

"Hey Gohan, ready for this?" Videl asked.

"Yeah I am, just a little nervous. Fighting in front of a crowd is a bit daunting."

"It'll be fine. When your out there you hardly notice the crowd, only your opponent."

"Guess it's the same as a battle then, just focus on the threat. Got it. Anyway, I got to make sure Goten's ready."

Gohan was already in her Gold Fighter uniform she wasn't trying to hide herself nearly as much as before, she figured people will know the truth of it all in a few days so why not let them speculate first, she waited out front of the changerooms to see Goku and Goten coming out together talking. As she was walking up to them a man announced over the P.A. that they were starting the junior division.

"Okay squirt, go out there and do your best, I'll come watch you in the finals as quickly as I can." Gohan knelt down and Goten hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay mummy, I'll do my best!" Running off to meet trunks and the rest of the people they would be fighting.

"Am I really a Grandpa already? You would have been 10 after he was born, I don't remember you being pregnant when we fought Cell." Goku asked once Goten was out of ear shot, he really was confused by the situation and was thinking maybe it had been longer than the 7 years he thought it was.

"No, I wasn't pregnant dad. Technically," deep breath this is going to get awkward, "he is your son. Yours and mum's. I told him who I was to him many times after mum died as well as who you were to him. But around the age of 3 he started calling me mummy, I stopped correcting him after the Bojack incident. He made the decision that you were his grandpa beacuse I am his mummy, and we all just support it. After all I have raised him alone his whole life."

Goku was quiet while she spoke. A part of him was glad his daughter hadn't given birth at a young age, and that answered who his father was, Goku wasn't sure what to make of the situation, a part of him felt bad that she had to do this alone at such a young age, Goku could look after himself at the age he left her but the thought of a 100% dependent baby as well, heck if it wasn't for Chi-Chi he didn't think he would of been able to raise Gohan half as well as she had done for Goten even as a full grown adult. "You've done a great job, he is a really good kid, I see you let him keep his tail, has the moon been brought back?"

Gohan smiled, this couldn't of been easy for her father, but for him at admit that out loud made her feel-good inside. "Ah no, but I didn't want to get rid of it, even if the moon was back we'd work on making sure he could control it, but thanks dad, I had a lot of support though, thankfully."

Together they walked to the contestant waiting area, it was packed with over 180 people. Working their way to their group, Gohan excused herself to go see Videl. As she made it to her a loud greeting was heard over to the entrance.

"YEEAAHHH! Are you ready! Who want's this!" Mr. Satan yelled to the crowd gathering around him, while most of the contestants gathered around him and cheered, the rest just looked embarrassed by him, including Videl.

"Alright! Can I get everyone's attention please, we will be starting the elimination round, starting with Mr. Satan. Everyone was assigned a number at registration if you could please gather we will have Mr. Satan go first so we have a number to judge by, the next 15 highest scores to Mr. Satan's will go through to the Semi-finals." An officiate announced

Mr. Satan did his signature Pose for all the camera's really playing up the scene. Suddenly all the cameras blew up, Gohan who had moved her way back towards her group with Videl in tow just looked at Piccolo, "was that necessary?" She whispered to him, she knew it was Piccolo.

"This is a place for fighting not dancing, and I don't want you holding back." He stated.

Mr. Satan looking sad at all the cameras blowing up, faced the punch machine, winding up and giving it all he had, punched a 137. "Let's see some of you break the 100's so we can at least have a proper fight! YEAH!" He yelled walking off to his private room looking proud of himself.

The gang and the rest of the contestants lined up according to their numbers, turns out the group signed up earlier than a lot so they were in the 60's, Videl was #25 punching a respectable 160, she decided to wait off to the side and see the rest, she saw Gohan talking to the group that was around them before, must be all her friends, a few looked familiar and she remembered the spiky haired guy from dinner that one time at Capsule Corp but the rest were a mystery, she would only be guessing if she tried to name them.

First out of the group was #18, she looked like she tapped the machine and punched a 770, this caused the officials to have her go again, she looked like she was putting a lot of effort into the next punch when in reality she was focusing on not punching too hard. Second time around she got 203. Needless to say, the officials were speechless, they openly talked about the machine maybe on the fritz but couldn't deny her access to the semi-finals, next up was Krillin's 192, followed by Piccolo's 210, Gohan was next at 198 and Goku got 186. As all of them didn't look like they were putting much effort in the officials were on their way to getting the other machine, when Vegeta annoyed at waiting so long walked up to the machine and punched it, destroying the machine and sending it into the wall. Gohan was just happy she got her go in before Vegeta so that she would be able to watch Goten and Trunks fight. Bringing up the idea to the group, they already knew they were through to the semi-finals. Videl decided to join them, she knew Gohan was stronger than her but all of them seemed to be in the same league as her, Videl was starting to feel quiet small.

"Oh, who's this? Gohan you haven't introduced me to your friend." Goku asked when he noticed Videl hanging around Gohan and the rest.

"Oh right, dad this is Videl, she's a friend from school, she's the one who convinced me to join the tournament."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Goku!" Goku stuck out his hand. Videl was reluctant to take it but didn't want to seem rude.

Then it hit her, why he was so familiar this was the Son Goku, Gohan had just called him dad, but wait… "Gohan you said your father was dead?!" she asked as Goku walked away with the group looking for a place to watch the junior matches.

"He is, see the halo above him, he got some special privilege or something from the higher ups in the Otherworld, so he chose to come back today."

"Oh, wow, okay, considering all that you've told me over the last few weeks it'd be silly to doubt you now." Though she was still trying to wrap her head around it all. Who were all these people that punched effortlessly in the high 100's, when she put all her effort in and only got a 160, her father was even lower still.

As a group they all went to watch the juniors fight.

When they got there, Trunks and Goten had already won their first matches, the next few fights were pretty embarrassing, but the kids actually gave it their all. It was nobodies surprise when it was Trunks and Goten in the finals, it was the fight they were all waiting for.

The boys went all out from the start, both perfectly matching the other's attacks, though all you could hear was Goku cheering them on as the rest of the audience was just staring at these two boys suspended in mid air throwing punches and kicks at each other.

The fight went on for a while, eventually Trunks got the upper hand and got Goten in a body lock.

"Come on Goten, you can get out of it" Goku still cheering them on yells.

"Hmm, my boy has always had the upper hand to yours Gohan" Vegeta taunts smugly.

"I wouldn't count Goten out yet Veggie" Gohan teases back with the nickname she gave him, smiling.

The rest of the group had gotten used to Gohan and Vegeta's type of friendship, it was the only time they could really tolerated him. Goku however just looked on sideways at the weird dynamic, it really threw him how much things have changed for everyone in his years gone, change was inevitable he knew that, but he didn't once think Gohan and Vegeta would be this close.

Suddenly the crowd stops cheering and is once again speechless, Goten had transformed into Super Saiyan pushing trunks off him and floating down to the arena and powering back down.

"Hey that's no fair! We promised not to transform!" Trunks whined also coming to the ground.

"Opps, my bad I forgot" Goten says sheepishly, with a smile that said he knew exactly what he was doing.

Gohan up in the stands just had her hand covering her face, '_damn kid,_' was all she could think.

"WOW! How is he already a Super Saiyan?!" Goku exclaimed

"That's not fair! Kakarot the brat broke his promise!"

"Hey, don't look at me he did it." Goku whined. "Gohan, how? He's so young?!"

Gohan just shrugged. "One day we were training he said he wanted to be like me, then next thing I know he's super. Kid didn't even realise he transformed until after I pointed it out."

"Wow, kids these days, making it look so easy"

The boys started fighting again just as ferocious as before. After what seemed like ages and multiple techniques that would be too advanced for a regular kid, Trunks transformed as well. This caught Goten off guard and resulted in him not being able to stop himself in time before hitting the grass outside the ring.

The group were speechless about the turn of events except Vegeta whom was just chuckling to himself in pride. The brat might not see himself as the son of Kakarot but he was still a spawn of him so it was worth the bragging rights over him.

"Wow, what is with this generation both of them already Super Saiyan." Goku mused.

"Hehe, too bad Gohan, my boy is still the more superior. There is always next time," Vegeta took the time to gloat.

"Poor Goten he tried so hard, I better go check on him, I'll meet you guys in the waiting area." Gohan went to leave, Videl not feeling comfortable around these strangers yet, went to follow Gohan.

"Wow, I have to admit I feel extremely insignificant after watching that." Videl admitted out loud.

"Don't be, they're special cases." Gohan consoled her while they made their way to where the award ceremony was going on for the juniors. After they had all gotten off the stage Goten noticed Gohan and ran to her talking a mile a minute about how awesome it was, not the least bit sad he lost.

"Wow boys, you both did great, congrats on the win Trunks, it was a close one. You made your dad proud, he won't shut up about it to the rest of the group." Gohan informed them. Knowing this would make Trunk's day even brighter. "I'm so proud of you too Goten. Now I want you to stay with Bulma and Grandpa up in the stands okay? Both of you. If I hear you have wandered off I'll leave you for a whole day training with Vegeta in the G.R., then the day after with Piccolo, no breaks, got it?" Gohan had developed a motherly tone over the years and was currently using it on both boys.

Both boys blanched at the threat, they knew Gohan would subject them to it too, so they nodded and Gohan watched them until she saw them fly over and actually sitting with Bulma in the stands.

Over the speakers they heard. "Okay folks wasn't that a match to remember! Now to get on with the Semi-Finals, who will be crowned strongest under the Heavens, can I get all contestants into the elimination area so that we can draw up the line-up."

Turning to Videl, "That our cue."

* * *

Entering the waiting area behind her father and the rest she overheard the announcer greeting her dad, "Do my eyes deceive me?! Is that really you Goku? Oh, and Ma Junior and Krillin! Kami I've missed having you around, these tournaments have been capital-B-boring!"

"Hi, good to see you again," Goku greeted back.

"Well I'm glad you are back today, where have you been? That was you at the Cell games wasn't it? You were the real one to defeat him right? Come on, you can tell me" He asked with a wink.

"Shhh, it's a secret. Besides I died that day, they just let me back today for a special occasion to spend with my family." Goku said pointing to the halo above him.

It took the announcer a few moments to register what he was looking at. "Huh, well considering all the things I've seen you do over the years it'd be silly of me to doubt you now, am I right Goku baby! Just please try to keep the ring in one piece."

Goku just smiled while Piccolo spoke up smirking, "we'll try."

As they gathered around, Gohan noticed Piccolo scoping out the competition. "Hey Piccolo, see anyone that might give us some competition?"

"Most contestants no, but there are a few that just don't sit well with me, you see those two over there, the short purple guy and the tall red one with the weird clothing?" Gohan nodded. "I can't sense their energy, they are hiding it, not suppressing it but cloaking it so I can't even get a reading on it. Then there's the 2 muscle heads over on the other side, their Ki just feels off, it's human but not normal. Almost artificial." Gohan also sensed out those two groups and realised what Piccolo was saying.

"We should keep an eye on them, just in case." Piccolo nodded in agreement.

Eventually they started drawing numbers. #18 drew #11, Krillin was #1, Goku got #10, Vegeta #12, Gohan #7, Piccolo #3 and Videl was #5. As the rest of the contenders drew their numbers the line-up was officially set.

First round was Krillin **Vs**. A large man named Pintar

Piccolo (Ma Junior) **Vs**. The mysterious purple skinned Shin

Videl **Vs**. the Muscly Spopovich

Gohan **Vs**. against the large Red Skin man, Kibito

Mr Satan **Vs**. Goku

#18 **Vs**. Vegeta

A masked fighter, Might Mask **Vs**. a tall boxer called Killa

Lastly A bedazzled dancer/fighter called Jewel **Vs**. the other shorter muscle head Yamu.

The first match between Krillin and Pintar was extremely short, after Pintar insulted Krillin's height and tried to show his power and speed, Krillin simply slapped him a few times then kicked him out of the ring. By the end of the fight the announcer had only just finished his introduction of Krillin and his accomplishments in previous tournaments and was about to start on introducing Pintar, but the fight was already over in under a minute.

The second match of Piccolo and Shin didn't go as planned, they just stared at each other while the announcer boasted up each fighter. All of a sudden Piccolo looked scared, Gohan and Goku had been watching intently for a bit and noticed for the brief moment that Shin had let his power out, it wasn't large in comparison to them, but it had a different feel. What shocked them all most was when Piccolo forfeited and left the ring, with a smirking Shin behind him.

At this stage the crowd was getting a bit rowdy, while the announcer was trying to salvage the debacle the z-fighters went up to Piccolo and asked what happened. Krillin was especially concerned as he was set to fight him in the next round. Piccolo didn't answer any of them only walking over to Shin. After a brief conversation that had Piccolo showing signs of emotions again the third round was announced. The rest of the Z-fighters went up to Piccolo and Shin to find out what was happening, Gohan was torn between the conversation she wanted to join and watching her friend fight, especially since her opponent was not a normal human. Hoping it would be quick and Videl would be fine Gohan went to join the conversation having missed the beginning she was glad she caught the end as it seemed more important.

"I am indeed the Supreme Kai, we are here today to hopefully stop a great catastrophe from happening, the 2 muscle men with the cursive M on their foreheads are agents sent by the Wizard Babidi to gather energy for him."

"So you think they'll attack whoever wins the tournament?" Piccolo asked.

"We suspect so, though they may attack sooner if someone shows a considerable amount of power. Possibly even multiple people"

"Well that makes it easy, we just won't go all out, besides we shouldn't even need to, not even against each other, we can be good sports." Gohan interjects. Vegeta just scoffed in the back ground causing Gohan to playfully elbow him in the ribs.

"I've been thinking it would be better if someone did go all out, someone like you young Gohan, you are still the strongest on the planet."

"I'm not letting someone attack me just so you can follow them after. You have no idea the power we possess especially at Super Saiyan levels." Gohan argued. She wasn't as prideful as her father or Vegeta, but she wouldn't let herself be used like that or any of her friends.

"We need to be able to follow them back to Babidi's hideout." Shin tried to reason.

"If they attack we will fight back, but you will regret letting them get any energy from any of us especially the Saiyans. We can think of another way, I won't risk any of the fighters or myself for something so uncertain." Gohan declared. It was times like these that people were reminded she was never a little girl, she was a strong and smart warrior, and this is the voice of a leader, her age was not a factor. She is already the leader she is destined to be. Even Shin stepped back at the tone of her voice, no one had talked to the Supreme Kai in such a regal tone, yet held zero arrogance in it, before. Suddenly there were shouts of panic from the crowd. Gohan ignoring the rest rushed over to see what was happening with Videl's fight, what she saw was angering.

Videl was on the ground battered while Spopovich was kicking her around the arena like a soccer ball. Gohan didn't know what to do, she wanted to stop it, but it would disqualify each of them. Suddenly his companion Yamu told him to finish it, luckily killing wasn't aloud so he just kicked her off the side of stage. Gohan rushed out to check her over, most of her ribs seemed to be broken her arm was at a funny angle and she wouldn't be surprised if there was some spinal damage. Letting the medics take her in a stretcher to the infirmary Gohan turned to the smirking Spopovich, "watch out, you won't last come the next round."

Running in behind the medics Gohan asked the group for any sensu beans. When all of them shook their head 'no' and said they didn't think they'd need them, Goku stepped up and offered to get some from Korin. Gohan went over to the announcer and informed him she needed a few more minutes she has a way to help Videl but needs time, if he could give it. The announcer called a 15-minute intermission, by this stage the crowd watching the favourite, Videl being so brutally beaten the audience didn't object.

Luckily it didn't take Goku long to I.T. it to Korin tower and get the only 3 sensu's he had. Coming back, he gave one to Gohan, Gohan turned to her opponent, "I'll be quick then you can show me what you Kai's are like at fighting." Dashing off before he can respond.

When Mr. Satan was blocking her from entering all Gohan could do was flash her aura "I suggest you move, you should remember what I'm capable of when pushed, I'm here to save my best friend from some pain." It was at that moment Mr. Satan realised all the fighters that were there during Cell, not just the older ones from the side lines, but the little girl as well had come for the tournament, he had suspected the Gold Fighter was the little kid but never found a way or want to prove it. Once Videl was healed Mr. Satan stopped Gohan from leaving.

"Um, miss delivery kid, um…" He stuttered.

"The names Gohan, and for the record I don't care what you had done, just be a decent person and stop lying, I've got a tournament to win." She rushed out of the room towards the arena.

"Daddy?" Videl asks all healed up to the amazement of the medics.

"Videl! Sweet Pea! Thank goodness."

"Gohan wouldn't tell me who actually beat Cell after I confronted her about it. But your actions just told me, your scared of her cause you know she is stronger than you. She beat him didn't she? Why did you lie?"

"She was 10 years old, and I didn't actually know she was alive at the end of it. She was carried away… the reporter wanted to know what was happening and so I said I did it, I didn't think it would get this out of control. I didn't know she had survived till she appeared again as the Gold Fighter. I'm sorry." Mr. Satan said ashamed of being caught out.

"I always suspected. But just so you know you took a victory from a 10 year old girl, that's just wrong and you know it. You're lucky she is so humble and forgiving." Videl gave her dad a kiss on the cheek showing she wasn't that mad at him anymore, she had had plenty of time to come to terms with it, she was disappointed for it to be confirmed the way it was and honestly a bit in him as well, but at least she knew now and went to change so she could see Gohan's fight.

Kibito was waiting in the ring for Gohan, the announcer was just about to call her a no show when she made her appearance.

"Sorry I'm late, but I have good news Videl will be perfectly fine, she is all healed up." She let the announcer know.

"There you go folks I've just been informed that Videl will be all right! Now to get onto the 4th match of the day, we have the mysterious Kibito, he hasn't given us any information about himself but scored rather high on the punch machine. On the other side we have the lovely Gold Fighter, she didn't give us much information on herself either, but I have just been informed that she is in fact _the_ Gold fighter helping clean up the streets of Satan City and West City. Let's hope she can stand up to the big man in front of her. Lets give them a round of applause and get the fight started!"

While the announcer was listing off each opponents accomplishments the fighters were having their own conversation. "Gohan, I want you to power up your Super Saiyan for me."

"I already told Shin that I will not give them the opening, however if you push me enough to need to use more then I already am, you may get the chance to see further than a Super Saiyan."

"That's Supreme Kai to you mortal. That is disappointing, you know you won't be able to beat me if you don't transform."

"We'll see," Gohan said sinking into her signature form. From the crowds she heard multiple people calling and cheering for her, she could pick out Erasa and Sharpner's voice but there were more voices, looking behind Kibito she noticed at least 3 other people from her class all sitting the row in front of Bulma, the kids and the rest of their friends. Smiling at the support. She focuses back on Kibito.

"Ready when you are." She declares, it has always been her strategy to let the opponent go first if possible, got to see what she is working with.

Kibito attacks hard, he is fast and sends a flurry of punches at Gohan, the hybrid easily doges all of them though to the audience it looks like Kibito was moving super-fast, they thought Gohan would be flying backwards any moment now they couldn't tell if any had hit her, eventually Gohan starts blocking and sending back attacks of her own. All of her attacks hit the big guy sending him backwards. Catching his breath, "I can see I underestimated you, guess I better go all out then."

Gohan not even a little winded just smiles and sinks back into her perfect stance waiting.

Kibito attacked again this time with full power, charging up an attack to send her way Gohan merely flicked it out into the atmosphere, Kibito then followed through hoping to catch her by surprise but Gohan was quick to deflect his attacks, she was working up a sweat but wasn't yet feeling the need to exert more power, she was determined to keep her power level locked for as long as needed.

"This the best you have?" Gohan asked. Kibito had a look of shock, he was going all out and unable to land a single punch. Gohan taking the initiative went on the offensive attacking Kibito with a combo of attacks not giving him time to recover and grabbing is arm, throwing him out of the ring effortlessly making leave a small crater in the grass.

"Wow! There you have it folks that's the second match today that proves size doesn't matter. Gold Fighter advances!"

Gohan jumped down the side of the ring landing in front of Kibito, "you gave a good fight, but you should never underestimate your opponent" she said giving him a hand up.

"Indeed, I will admit I was a little over confident, amazing that there are mortals so much stronger in the universe than anticipated, you don't even seem even a little tired." Gohan smiled and together they walked into the waiting area.

Videl ran up to her so excited after seeing that, "Wow Gohan, I knew you held back when we fought but I didn't think it was that much, you don't even look exhausted!" She gushed.

"Next up is the current world champ Mr. Satan Vs. The former Champ of the 23rd WMAT, Son Goku. Both men are extremely accomplished…"

**Goku P.O.V.**

As the announcer went on and on about them, Goku made his way out to the ring, followed by a scared looking Mr. Satan. Goku didn't want to humiliate the guy, but he knew that Mr. Satan wasn't even a slight match for him.

"Um… Mr. Goku?" Mr. Satan said timidly.

"Hi?"

"Um, your not mad are you?"

"About what? You taking the credit from my daughter about Cell?" Mr. Satan nodded, "nah, we don't care about that type of stuff, I just want a good fight."

"Um, well I know I can't give you one, there wouldn't be a chance that I could maybe pay you to let me win? Double of what you'd get if you won here?" He tentatively asked.

"What? No, there's no honour in that," Goku was starting to think he might need to be humiliated, but that's just not his style. "But if it's that important to you we can at least make it look like a good fight beforehand."

"I guess that's more then I can expect. Okay lets get this fight over with." Sighing, he had resigned himself to loosing the title that gave him everything. Looking more confident then he felt Mr Satan went on the offensive.

Goku didn't put much effort into his dodging and let a few attacks slip through but he also didn't punch back. Mr Satan didn't seem like a bad guy, just a bit greedy, no need to hurt him too much. Goku was trying to think of a way to end the fight without humiliating the guy. But all he could think of is making it look like he tripped him to fall outside the ring. Goku started backing away while trying to make it look like they were fighting all out, it was kind of fun, the pretending thing, but he wanted the better fights, once he was at the edge he expertly maneuvered his way so that Mr Satan was closer to the edge, if he noticed what Goku was doing he didn't let on, Goku then made a grand gesture and went to trip him, Mr. Satan was a good sport and went to jump it but caught his foot making him lose his balance on the landing and essentially tumble out of the ring.

Needless to say, the crowd was silent, they had not expected that. "Well, there you go folks, Mr. Satan has been defeated," the announcer started flabergasted at the turn of events, "and that makes Goku the tentative Champ until the finalists compete, considering Goku has gone to the finals in every WMAT championship he's entered this announcer is certain he will hold the title to the end. Can we get a round of applause!" Goku helped up Mr Satan and gave him a smile, Satan returned it, it could of been worse at least if he lost like that, making it look like a good fight and a mere 'slip up', people wouldn't know he was a fake. "Look at that sportsmanship, they are both still Champions showing us it doesn't matter if you win or lose as long as you do it with grace and respect!" The announcer continued on, though Goku suspected the announcer guy wasn't expecting the match end like that he looked really happy when announcing Goku the winner.

"That wasn't so bad Mr Satan, doesn't look like you've lost many fans just because you lost the championship." Goku tried to console.

"Yeah I know, thanks for not making me look bad." Goku just smiled as he left the guy to go to his family, they all looked at him a bit strange. Vegeta looked bored, Gohan looked proud of him, Krillin looked saddened, though Goku couldn't understand why and the rest seemed to not care.

"Geeze, Goku why did you go so easy on him? You do know he has spent the last 7 years discrediting all of us and taking Gohan's credit right?"

"Yeah, but if I humiliated him then the public would probably take it out on him, so I wanted to let the guy fail gracefully, and he did. Anyway, it's your turn Vegeta and #18, give them a good show!"

**Gohan's P.O.V.**

Gohan was proud of the way her father handled it, she didn't care much for the guy but any backlash may of rubbed off on Videl and Gohan cared about her, she had turned into a really good friend, one of the few that was her friend first, not her fathers.

She was interested in Vegeta and #18's fight, they hadn't even spoken to each other except for the odd insult, since he attacked her back when she first appeared, and by the stories told to Gohan by Krillin, Vegeta was humiliated by her. She knew Vegeta was stronger now and was happy there was no killing allowed.

Both contestants were teasing and taunting each other while the Announcer was going on about each one. They both attacked head on, going all out from the get-go. Gohan was impressed they both had speed, the main advantage was that #18 had almost unlimited stamina while Vegeta may have more power there was only so long he could go for. Now that her father had won his round she was betting Vegeta would want to end it quickly so that he had more energy to go against Goku in the next round.

Gohan's guess was right, Vegeta was doing everything he could to get a ring out, as even though he was stronger just knocking out #18 would be a lot harder and take more energy. After 15 minutes of intense fighting Vegeta got the upper hand and tricked #18 into landing a punch outside the ring resulting in her touching out of bounds.

Gohan hadn't seen Vegeta so happy in a while, not even Trunk's win had him this type of happy but considering last time #18 and Vegeta fought he was humiliated, and the type of person he was, he tended to like to dish it back, she thought he handled it gracefully enough, all things considered. "That was a good match Veggie." Gohan quietly teased him smiling as he was walking past, Vegeta didn't stop but he smiled softly to her and let his hand trace across her stomach in acknowledgement as he went to lean against the wall.

Collecting herself after the tender touch she hoped none of the others saw their quiet moment and turned to 18 who was making her way in as Krillin ran up to her. "Well it could have been worse, you gave a good fight there #18," Gohan complimented her. #18 didn't say much but smiled none the less, as graceful as ever and walked away with Krillin.

The rest of the matches were pretty rudimentary compared to the few that had happened before. The next fight between some masked guy and a tall boxer ended with the boxer knocking out the masked fighter, the fight after was the second quickest match of the day, Krillins being the first. Yamu didn't play with his opponent Jewel much, mostly just dealing some blows and the guy was knocked out within the first few minutes.

"Well there you go! What a start to the Semi-finals! Moving on to the next round after a short 10-minute intermission then we have Krillin Vs. Shin, Spopovich Vs. Gold Fighter, Goku Vs. Vegeta and Killa Vs. Yamu!"

**TBC...**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or DBS all rights to the companies that own them and Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

"Thanks for waiting folks, we are ready to get the next round of the semi-finals going! First up is the accomplished Krillin against the mysterious Shin!"

Krillin and Shin walked out of the waiting area. "Just so you know I won't forfeit like piccolo, I have no issue fighting a deity." Krillin said in a somewhat brave voice, he actually was scared, he didn't think he would win but would try his best.

"That is aright, we are here to test ourselves, I hope you give a good fight" Shin replied in his smooth voice.

The contenders made their way to the centre of the ring Krillin got into his classic turtle stance, Shin got into his stance and the announcer was still going on to the crowds about each fighter. The bell went and Krillin took the initiative and attacked first, the fight was fast for human eyes, but not so fast that they couldn't see at least the people moving around, just the punches and kicks were too blurry to notice. Both men sent punches and kicks, dodging and getting a few hits in each, eventually Shin knocked Krillin down and out. Gohan wasn't surprised by the turn of events but Krillin had done really well, in her eyes. It would be an interesting fight for Gohan to test herself against the Supreme Kai, right after she humiliates Spopovich for what he did to Videl.

"Shin advances to the next round! Up next is the brutal Spopovich and the powerful Gold Fighter!"

Gohan walked out in front of Spopovich, the monster, Gohan couldn't think of him as anything else he wasn't an android, but his Ki wasn't normal either, he was letting off his tainted aura though if that was his maximum and he was trying to intimidate her with he would get a rude awakening.

"Little girl ready to play?" He taunted in a distorted voice.

Gohan didn't bother responding, she was too focused she registered a lot of people in the crowd cheering her on but blocked out what they were saying. She was still mad at the disgraceful way he had acted, she wanted to make him suffer but that would make her no better then him so she would do it quickly, well quick enough, she may play a little.

When the bell rang Gohan didn't wait for him to attack instead she zoomed up to him faster than he could see and punched him in the gut so hard he flew to the edge of the ring, he caught himself at the end but Gohan didn't give him time to retaliate, sending a multitude of kicks and punches all Ki enhanced, the guy was tough she could tell he was affected but he was like a zombie constantly getting back up. The only way to stop this would to throw him out of the ring. Which was exactly what Gohan did next. Spopovich managed to grab onto Gohan so Gohan used it to her advantage and maneuvered them into a position where she would have him release her and result in her pushing him out of the ring for good. He gave a bit of a fight but eventually her plan worked.

As she was about to walk back to the waiting area she feels Spopovich's power rise, "this isn't over!" he yelled. Knowing he was going to attack her she turns around, deflecting his energy beam back at him, this didn't kill him though the power she felt from it should of, instead he lay unconscious on the ground where he fell.

"What un-sportsman like conduct was that! Oh, he is trying to get up! Good thing he has been eliminated. Miss Gold Fighter are you okay?"

"Yes, some people just aren't good at losing."

"Alright folks time for the next round! Goku Vs. Vegeta…" Announcer keeps rattling on hyping up the crowd while Vegeta and Goku

Gohan hadn't seen Vegeta so pumped up in a long time and her father just seemed as excited. "Hey dad! Remember you only get 20 minutes!"

"WHAT!?" Vegeta yelled having heard her.

Gohan smiled sweetly, "yeah, keep that in mind and don't destroy the ring Veggie."

Gohan watched as Goku didn't seemed fazed by the fact of the time limit but Vegeta did, she didn't think he like the fact he couldn't go all out yet.

The 2 rivals Went strong out of the gate, they were both sitting just under their max for transforming into Super Saiyan. 'Wonder if they will transform, everyone will see they were at the Cell games if they do, but is that really a bad thing?' Gohan thought to herself, there were parts of her that wanted the world to know, especially if she was to be Queen of it, they should know she has already been willing to risk her life to protect them most of her life. But there was the other more sky part of her that just wanted to do her duty but stay away from that type of spotlight, she could see what it did to Mr. Satan, would it warp Gohan like that as well, she believed she was strong enough to not be but would she take the risk.

Piccolo and Krillin came up beside her, "wow look at them go, I know their both holding back immensely but, still." Krillin observed.

"I know it's unnatural the power you Saiyans can hold." Piccolo agreed.

"Vegeta once said we had unlimited potential, there just hadn't been a reason to push ourselves as much as we do now."

Gohan continued to watch, it would be a close match she knew, they were both holding back so much and had already used up 10 minutes of the match. She looked off to the side and saw those 2 muscle monsters, she really couldn't think of them as anything else, watching the fight with some device in their hands.

"I am curious why they haven't attacked anyone yet, I could of sworn the second any of the fighters used enough strength they would attack them." Shin came up behind them noticing where Gohan focus had turned to.

"I beat the big guy without even breaking a sweat. I might be sitting in super Saiyan form, but I've lowered my power to be lower than my base form at full. Even when fighting you Kibito. There just biding their time."

"You're lying, no way were you holding back that much with our fight!" Kibito addressed sounding offended.

"Believe it or not that's your choice but it's true, you should never underestimate a Saiyan."

"Yes, I am starting to believe that." Shin conceded.

Some time during their discussion Goku had gotten Vegeta out of the ring, and the announcer was calling the match. Gohan sweat dropped a bit having missed it and what her father did to get him out.

"Wow guys that was a good fight, I can't wait to see when you two can go all out!" Krillin exclaimed.

Vegeta just grunted and walked away, while Goku hung around Krillin looking happy and easy going.

Gohan after giving her father a pat on the back and a congrats and walked over to Vegeta. While they were all doing that the last match went ahead no one besides Shin was paying any attention to it but Gohan registered the announcers voice calling the match already with that monster Yamu winning, _'at least he doesn't play with his opponent like the other one, poor saps, hope they can recover.'_

"Alrighty folks! We will take a 10 minute intermission before starting the next rounds. We have Shin Vs. Gold Fighter and Goku Vs. Yamu!"

Gohan got right up to Vegeta but didn't touch him. "Hey, how you holding up?"

"*Grunt*" was all the reply she got, not surprised by that.

"Well after the tournament you could always go again, dad still has 17 hours left."

"Well if this threat is a real as the Kai says, no I won't, Gah! If it wasn't for this, human tournaments restrictions, I could of won that round!" Vegeta was going from sulking to working himself up so Gohan did the one thing that she knew worked for Goten when he worked himself up too much, she just hoped it worked on Vegeta.

She got up close to him and touched his face brushing her thumb on his cheek, in a gentle voice. "I know, and you will, just today wasn't the day." She continued the calming motion and eventually the anger lines in his forehead relaxed, his hands went to her waist in an almost embrace. Taking a deep breath, he stepped away leaning back against the wall.

"It's a little unnerving how good you are at that."

"You know Goten works himself up, it's the same technique I use when talking alone doesn't do it." Gohan smiled, then walked back to the group, she noticed her father and Piccolo watching the exchange, so she smiled at them unashamed, "You guys ready for the next round?"

Gohan and Shin were in the ring waiting for the announcer to start the fight. As soon as Gohan got into stance Shin came charging while talking, "I am a lot stronger than Kibito, I wanted the chance to test you myself, you Saiyans are an abnormality, well the ones here on Earth, we though you all extinct, until recently."

This caught Gohan off guard and Shin managed to get a punch in her face. Recovering quickly Gohan retaliated and powered up a little bit, resulting in knocking Shin out of the ring, his clothing even looked a little battered as he raised himself up off the ground.

"Look at you, you didn't even exert yourself to fight the supreme Kai, you truly are a wonder Gohan, I can sense you surpass the pure breed Saiyans too." Shin mused out loud as Gohan helped him up and walked off to the waiting area together.

"Uh.. Thanks?" Gohan honestly didn't know what to make of this, was it praise or a general statement or what, so she just smiled politely.

"Our next match to determine who will be facing the beautiful Gold Fighter in the finals it's Goku Vs. Yamu!"

Goku was happy to fight against one of these weird feeling people, he knew they weren't a match for him but their Ki being so off intrigued him.

Gohan heard Yamu talk to Goku once the announcer had finished, before Goku could attack him. "You humans, we've been watching, even one of you will be enough to wake Majin Buu, Master Babaidi will be please, you are all lambs for the slaughter." Than he attacked Goku head on, Goku was confused by what he was saying and it took him a few moments to respond and block the punches, once his head was back in the fight, Goku made quick work of Yamu and sent him out of the ring, leaving a dent in the wall of the stands.

"Goku will go on to the Finals and fight the Gold Fighter!"

Walking back to the waiting area Gohan said to him, "that was weird what he was talking about wasn't it?"

Goku nodded but then smiled, "You ready to show me what you've been up to the last 7 years?"

"Of course, I'm curious on the training that you've done in Otherworld considering you weren't at King Kais planet." Gohan teased back.

"How did you know?"

"I've been there before. Well in a different time line anyway."

"Oh, so you've been able to sense me in Otherworld? Wow Gohan that's advance stuff. Even I struggled to find it when I went to get the new Guardian."

"Well, yeah, anyway let's do this dad."

"The finals are about to begin! We have the veteran who never fails to make it to the finals in each tournament he enters Son Goku! He holds most of the records set in his many attendances including youngest ever winner, as well as youngest participant having entered the first time at the age of 12! He also hold the record of first person to propose to his opponent! On the other side of the ring, we all know her from her heroic acts alongside our sweet heart Videl, many people have questioned her abilities as tricks but she has proven time and again that she is the real deal in super Hero's! If she manages to win today she will take the title of Youngest champion as the Gold Fighter has not given us her name but he age puts her at 17!" There were many murmurs in the crowd as well as many cheers both participants had their fair share of supporters.

"Fighters are you ready? This round has no time limit but that does not mean the previous rules don't apply, especially the one of no killing." The announcer says mostly away from the microphone but enough for the audience to hear.

"Don't worry last thing I want to do it accidentally kill my daughter and I'm already dead so it's okay that rule doesn't apply," Goku said nonchalantly, Gohan just gaped at her father without thinking he gave away her identity.

"Dad, I was trying to save that reveal for when I make a public appearance with King furry next week."

"Wait, so the Gold fighter is your daughter?! Wow this adds a new meaning to the match." Gohan could see the announcer connecting the dots of who she was, '_there goes any secrets now, I knew it would happen eventually but not like this,_' she thought to herself, Goku just had on the same look Goten had after he'd transformed into Super Saiyan during his fight, he knew what he was doing and was trying to pass it off as an accident.

"We've just had a major revelation here folks! Goku has just admitted the Gold fighter is his daughter, that would make her the Daughter of the beautiful Anonymous from the 23rd Tournament! If my memory serves right she was in fact the daughter of the Ox-King! Making the Gold Fighter the Princess Gohan!"

Goku and Gohan were getting over all the talking, "Ready daddy?"

"As ever, let's skip the warm-up shall we?" Gohan nodded and sank to her stance, Goku took the initiative and attacked first.

As they were going at it so fast that the announcer was having trouble keeping up so were the audience, if it wasn't for the shock waves being created you'd never even know where they were, the announcer kept going on about the fight, how this was the fight of the century being a father and daughter show down.

Goku kept raising his power little by little keeping up with Gohan who was matching him effortlessly, eventually Goku had to go Super Saiyan as well to keep up with her. The fight was very reminesant of their time in the HbTC, Gohan was still in the first level Super Saiyan while Goku was pushing almost to the second level.

"You found the second level didn't you dad?" She asks between combos,

"Yeah not long after I died, I'm impressed your able to keep up so well."

"Show me" She asked.

They both drop down to the battered ring and Goku starts powering up, she could tell he had mastered it enough to hold it but it still took a bit for him to get over the jump. When he had he looked much the same as his first form except the bangs in the front were thinner and shorter, he only had the 3 the rest was all up like Vegeta's hair and appeared to be longer.

Gohan decided to match her father and almost effortlessly ascended, her power was now above her fathers. Goku watched on in shock at the ease, he had plowed on getting to higher levels but Gohan has spent the time mastering the forms in every sense of the word, to the point her ascended Saiyan resting was as high as his ascended Saiyan full power, even if he could go higher.

The match went on, eventually Goku slipped up and it resulted in Gohan winning the match through ring out. Both were panting hard so caught up in the fight they had almost forgotten they had an audience. Goku powered down and went to stand up and hug his daughter.

The announcer was yelling into the microphone the new Champion the Gold fighter also known as Princess Son Gohan! The crowds were cheering, Gohan didn't know what was happening the noise was over powering, her father was walking off the stage, the announcer was asking her questions she thinks she answered some but wasn't sure. She was about to power down to her resting Super Saiyan when she felt someone was holding her from behind, a sharp pain in her side. Before she could protect herself she felt herself go ridged, something was stopping herself from moving and it wasn't the person holding her, more like when Bojacks goons used that string attack that drains you. She could tell it wasn't the strings draining her it was whatever poked her. As her power was draining she felt herself fall out of super Saiyan, back to her normal look she could hear lots of shouting, looking over to the waiting area she saw shin with his hands out one towards her the other towards Vegeta and her father who were on their way to her it looked like but couldn't go further while Kibito was restraining Krillin and Piccolo was holding Videl back. It looked like they were yelling but there was a ringing in her ears and she couldn't hear what was being said. Gohan felt a moment of silence her power was being drained quicker then when Bojack's goons did it, the pain where they attacked her almost non-existent but there was still a shadow of pain in her lower back. Eventually her world went black.

* * *

**Videl P.O.V**

The monsters just held her and stabbed, she was helpless to save her, even Vegeta and her father had tried, why weren't they able to move. She needs them, "Why are you letting her get hurt!" Videl yelled to Piccolo who was holding her back with a stoney face watching the scene unfold, Goten came down from the crowd and kicked the man that was stabbing Gohan in the face, this caused the other guy to drop her, they had both just quickly flown off, Goten was panicking trying to wake Gohan up.

By the time Videl was released, Goku, Vegeta and the big guy Kibito was by her side, Videl ran up to try and see what had happened, _'Gohan beat them so easily why was she unable to fight them off this time._' Videl though to herself trying to listen in to what the others were saying.

"Leave her, I will be sure to heal her. You all must follow them, I will join you with Gohan as soon as we can." Kibito commanded pushing Vegeta out of the way whom was about to kneel down to Gohan, picking up a kicking crying Goten Kibito deposited her in Videl's arms.

"Kibito is right, we can't let them get too far away, I know you have questions and I will answer them on the way, please, I need your help." Shin reiterated.

Vegeta was pissed, grabbing Shin by the front of his tunic, "Why should we follow you? She better be alright! I don't care how high up you are, if she dies, you will die."

"Calm down Vegeta, supreme Kai has already said Gohan will be fine, but I'm going to follow them, she unwillingly gave up her energy the least we can do is stop it and fix it." Goku tried to reason with Vegeta placing a hand on his shoulders.

"Tch, fine I'll help and when Gohan is all better and we stop these weaklings you and I are going for another round." Vegeta demanded, his priorities showing through.

"Fine by me. Kibito you better be able to heal her."

"We won't be far behind, I think I'm already half finished, she holds a lot of energy." Kibito admitted while the others took off, leaving behind Videl, Kibito, #18, who was out seeing what was happening and an unconscious Gohan.

"Goten, shh. They said he can heal her." Videl tried to sooth, but she was easily as distraught feeling as Goten. But they did say she would be okay, like the magic bean Gohan gave her that healed her instantly.

"But her energy is all gone! I felt it disappear!" Videl could tell he was worked up and naturally upset at seeing his mum hurt and unable to do anything.

After 5 minutes Gohan showed signs of movement, sitting up in a daze she was tackled by Goten. "Mummy! You're okay! I was so scared!"

"Shhh, Shhh, Goten it's okay now." She caressed his cheeks like she did to Vegeta earlier, calming him down.

"Gohan, we must go, we can still catch up to the others and explain what's going on." Kibito interrupted.

"Fine, Goten go back to Bulma okay? I have to go stop those people that hurt me. Videl will be staying here too, Bulma and grandpa need your protection and Videl will be there to help."

"Wait! I'm going with you Gohan, I can help!" Videl objected.

"No Videl, not this time. I need you here protecting my family, please, I have a feeling thing's will get worse, stay with Bulma."

Goten by this stage had cried himself to sleep so Gohan just handed him over to Videl unwrapping his tail from her wrist letting it wrap around Videls and took off into the air, Videl could only watch, she wasn't yet anywhere near as fast as Gohan to be able to keep up.

"Uh, miss Videl can you tell us what when on just now?" The announcer asked as the crowd quietly watched.

"Um, the new champion was attacked by a device that steals energy, the other contestants as well as the Gold fighter, well they went after them. Um.." What more could she say. "She hopes to be back but if not please mail her money to the address on file. I think she is off to save the world again." Not knowing if she could say more Videl flew up to the stands and handed a sleeping Goten to his grandfather.

"Videl! Is Gohan okay?" Erasa who was in front of her asked.

"Yes, she is now."

"Wait," one of their classmates that sat with Erasa and Sharpner, Jack asked, "So Gohan was the Gold fighter all along? No wonder she never wanted to date anyone, she was like you too busy saving the town."

"Now isn't the time." Videl stated then turning to Bulma behind her, "Bulma, Gohan said to wait here, once they know what's happening they'll make contact."

"Mmm, off saving the world again, all of them." #18 had come up to the stands as well to check in on Maron stated. "It'll be too busy to try and leave right now anyway, we might as well wait."

* * *

**Gohan's P.O.V.**

Kibito had just gotten finished telling her the story of who they were chasing and what they were trying to stop, apparently the Wizard Babidi was here trying to resurrect a monster called Majin Buu, a monster capable of killing everything in the universe and needed all the pure energy they could get.

Gohan was still annoyed at being forced into letting them take as much as they did, she had never felt so empty before. But ever since, she had an itchy pain in her lower back. Finally they had caught up with the rest who was hearing the end of the story Kibito had told Gohan, from Shin. Gohan finally gave in and scratched her back, only there was a large wiggling bulge in her back, moving as she touched it, giving the seam a quick tug, a brown furry tail uncoiled.

"Huh, I wonder how that happened." Gohan mused out loud.

"What do you mean?" Shin asked.

"Um, my tail has grown back, right after they took my energy."

"That is weird, but we have more important maters to discuss." Shin said.

Though he was ignored and Goku asked the question they all wanted, "are you okay monkey?"

"Yeah better than ever, almost dying then a quick revival really pumps up your power." Gohan tried to joke.

She caught the look on Vegeta's face, it was a mix between relief and a little... was that jealousy... maybe. She couldn't tell for sure, maybe it was because she had a tail again and he didn't.

They got to a cliff face and saw the two goons landing in front of a small hatch, with the ground around it having looked like it was disturbed recently. Shin was going on about how they had looked around here but hadn't seen anything and now they knew why.

Vegeta came up beside her touching her arm to get her attention, "you should keep it wrapped around your waist, otherwise it can be used against you."

"Thanks Vegeta, I will." She didn't know what was to come now, she had a feeling it would be a long battle ahead, just something in the air and in her gut telling her.

It didn't take long before the hatch opened and out came a really short wrinkled man Shin labelled him, the wizard Babidi and a tall guy with skin redder than Kibito's with small black horns on his head as well as some weird purple alien that looked like his armour was made of what was possibly bone due to the texture and colour but Gohan couldn't tell from the distance. Gohan couldn't tell what was being said either but she knew Piccolo could.

They just watched as the goons handed over Gohan's energy and then were promptly killed, before all but the big red guy went back inside.

"Watch out guys I think they noticed us." Shin whispered worried

Next thing they knew the big red guy that she thinks she heard Shin call Dabura, the king of the demon world, was in front of Kibito then Kibito was gone. They all just stood there, Goku went to attack when Dabura sidestepped him and spit at Krillin, as Krillin started to turn to stone he also spit on Piccolo who caught it on his arm, Dabura left quickly after leaving the door to the chamber open.

Gohan looked to Krillins strangled cry before he was completely covered in stone. Goku went to touch him. "Don't! If you break them you'll never be able to get them back" Shin yelled.

Piccolo took this time to cut his arm off before the spit spread too far as the arm was consumed and hit the ground it shattered into a million little pieces. "Well now we know to stay away from that guy." Piccolo grumbled as he regrew his arm

"If you want to help your friend we will have to kill Dabura, I'm sure it's a trap leading us in there, we have to be cautious."

"We will, be but to save Krillin we have to enter the ship right, so lets go" Goku said taking off to the chamber, Piccolo not far behind.

"Maybe I'll get a good fight in there." Vegeta left as well.

"Wait! It's probably a trap we have to think of a better way." Shin yelled after them.

"I wouldn't bother, we'll be fine, you coming?" Gohan said as she followed the group in. Shin was right behind her and as soon as he was in the ship the door closed.

Over some invisible P.A. system, they heard Babidi, "to reach me on the lower levels you will have to fight my master fighters on each level and kill them to be able to advance, there are 4 levels before you get to me, I have handpicked the strongest fighters throughout the galaxy. You won't even get past the first one, hahaha and every bit of damage my fighters inflict will be absorbed by the ship and used to resurrect Majin Buu. Good luck." He taunted before ending the transmittion.

Just then a door opens and out steps the strange tall person with bone like body armour from before. "My name is Pui Pui, you won't be able to beat me so I suggest you should all attack me at once."

The Saiyans weren't listening, instead debating who was going to fight first. Piccolo came up with the idea of 'rock paper scissors' and wanted to join as well. After a rather long game the line up was Vegeta, Goku, Gohan then Piccolo.

"Hmph, stuck with a weakling. Okay let's get this over with!" Vegeta announces.

"You should really attack me all together there's no way you can defeat me by yourself!" Pui Pui tries to argue.

"Save it ugly, just hurry up and fight me!" Vegeta attacked first beating up Pui Pui easily. Suddenly they are transported to what seems like another planet, the only part of the ship that's visible is the hatch that was in the middle of the room. Shin informs them it's one of Babidi's tricks transporting them to a world that favours his fighter.

"Ha, let's see you beat me now, this is my home planet where the gravity is 10x that of Earth, here I hold the speed and power!" Pui Pui taunted.

"HA! Is that all? I train regularly in 500x gravity and more, I didn't even feel the change."

"You're lying, no human can withstand that much gravity." Pui Pui tried to look confident but was having trouble.

"Oh, I can prove it." Vegeta then sped to behind Pui Pui and promptly beat him up, finishing with a blast so large it disintegrated him. As the hatch on the floor opened to let them into the next level Vegeta just grumbled about how weak and not fun the fight was.

As they were waiting, Goku was stretching with excitment radiating from him for his fight to come and was getting impatient waiting for them to arrive.

Eventually out walks a tall green monster thing with claws. "Let's begin, who's ready to be eaten first."

"Oh no, that's Yakon, I've heard of him. He's powerful." Shin informs the group looking scared.

"Aww, he's big but pretty weak." Goku whined. Yakon started with a slashing move, Goku didn't move quick enough and resulted in the top layer of his shirt being torn, "he's fast I'll give him that, better keep my distance."

Goku went back to beating Yakon up effortlessly when the room changed once more, this time to pitch black. "Welcome to my world. You can't see me but I can see you."

"Oh no." Shin gasped. "This is Yakon's home planet it's so far away the light never reaches it, Goku is in trouble."

"Ha, I doubt it." Vegeta smirked.

To prove their point Goku was still dodging and beating up Yakon effortlessly.

"How?! Are you able to see in the dark as well?" A beaten up Yakon asks.

"Well no, I don't need to see to be able to tell where you are. One, your energy is easy to read if it is a bit weak and two, I can smell you." Goku said the second part with his fingers blocking his nose to prove his point. "Though I do have my own personal flashlight as it were." Powering up to Super Saiyan, "there that's better."

"Yummy! I know I need to collect energy for Master Babidi but a little snack for myself won't hurt." Yakon opens his mouth and sucks in the air around them. Goku is almost pulled in with the force being caught off guard. After a few moments the world goes black again as Yakon had sucked and eaten the Super Saiyan from him.

"Yakon eats light energy! The pure Super Saiyan power would be like a delicacy for him, Goku don't transform again!" Shin yells in his worried tone.

"Oh! Yummy! Give me more!" Yakon demands.

"Oh well that's easy enough." Goku comments and powers up once more. Yakon proceeds to eat the energy as Goku keeps feeding him, when they notice yakon starting to expand Goku give one final power up sending a large blast of light towards Yakon, the result causes him to blow himself up. Goku powers down not even looking winded at the amount of energy emitted.

"Huh, and energy to spare." Vegeta musses both pissed off and intrigued by the turn of events. While Shin is standing there in shock.

Once more the hatch opens up and they can lower themselves down into the next level, this time it's Gohan's turn.

* * *

**TBC...**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or DBS all rights to the companies that own them and Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

They had been waiting in the third level for a while now. Everyone was getting impatient.

"All the Stages look the same, this is getting boring." Gohan whined while stretching for her fight to come.

"This isn't a game, you guys need to fight together." Shin tried to tell them.

Goku jumped in, "Nah! Gohan doesn't need it. Besides, Vegeta and I got to fight our opponent alone, it would be unfair."

Shin was again speechless.

Gohan while stretching was trying to assess her power after the whole draining thing. As it was known of Saiyan's even half breeds, got a powerful boost when they are defeated. Even though she didn't get the chance to fight herself all her power was drained then restored but it didn't feel like it was higher. In fact it felt like there was something blocking it.

"Hey Shin, Babidi can boost the powers of people he controls right?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, he can force his way in but usually they let him in."

"Can he also block people from using their power?" She was curious. Why else would she be feeling incomplete.

"No, you would know if Babidi was using magic on you, besides he would want you at your fullest so he could take more from you when your beaten. At least that seems the reasoning behind all this."

"I see. You guys must of scared them away then, it doesn't look like Babidi can get someone to fight the rest of the levels." Gohan tried to change the subject.

"We should just blast this damn place. Step aside!" Vegeta was getting impatient and moved Gohan away from the center of the room holding his hand out to blast the place.

"Vegeta don't! Any blast like that could threaten waking Majin Buu." Shin complained.

"So what! The sooner he is awake the sooner we can defeat him and I can get my proper fight with Kakarot."

"Really Vegeta, is that all you can think of as soon as dad comes home?" Gohan knew Vegeta's drive came from surpassing Goku and becoming the best but there is a 'time and place' for ambition like that. It was not here.

"Honestly Vegeta, think of time and place." Piccolo added as if he read Gohan's thoughts.

Before Vegeta could respond the door for the next challenger opened. Out stepped Dabura.

"Wow your boss must be getting scared to send his best out half way through." Goku teased.

"Are you all so arrogant? You should all attack me at once, so I can give all your energy to Majin Buu." Dabura commanded in his regal tone.

Gohan didn't know what was coming over her but she would not be ignored. "Hey! It's my turn to fight."

Dabura seemed disappointed with the fact only one would attack him at a time but relented. "Fine, if you insist. I will kill you all eventually anyway. Master, I think a home field advantage might work, please take us somewhere like earth." The ship was once again changed to a wasteland that looked like earth but had the wrong colourings, almost a reddish tint to the world.

"Let's do this." Gohan said sinking into her signature stance.

Dabura attacked first, Gohan could tell he was holding back, testing the waters of her power. Gohan tried to not let him cause any damage, blocking most attacks, the few that got through didn't feel like they caused any damage, knowing she would have to end it to get Krillin back it would be best to end it as quickly as possible.

Every time Gohan upped her power and the strength of her attacks Dabura was unsurprisingly matching her. She knew he wasn't so weak and would take being Super Saiyan at least to defeat him, he wasn't a push over like the guys her father and Vegeta fought. The only problem was she was reaching what she knew would be her base forms limit but she couldn't access her Super Saiyan transformation. She thought she could feel the power still there within her but access to it had been almost cut off, it was usually so easy to access it. As a result of her trying to push the transformation her focus lapsed resulting in Dabura landing multiple attacks and sending her hurtling to the ground near the rest of the group.

As she was collecting herself off the ground she caught the end of a conversation between Vegeta and Piccolo.

"What is she doing? Is she trying to play with him?" Piccolo asked the group with a hint of disappointment in his tone.

"Looks like she is the one to be played with, where's this power she continually beats me with? She should have been Super Saiyan already and have already beaten him easily. Why hasn't she won yet?" Vegeta also added with that same mild tone of what seemed like disappointment.

Goku jumped to her defence. "Come on guy the fight just started. Give her a chance."

Gohan wasn't sure if they spoke that loud on purpose but she gritted her teeth, feeling disappointment in herself why wasn't she able to beat him easily she knew the power was in her, it was like the angrier she got the less and less of her energy she could access. Dabura continued to beat on her. Gohan tried to defend as best she could but she could feel the pain in his punches.

Goku eventually called out. "Come on Gohan! Your stronger than this!"

"Tsk. What is with her. I thought that big bafoon was supposed to heal her. She has less power now then when she fought Cell." Vegeta commented.

Dabura materialised a sword and struck Gohan back to the ground cutting her tunic so it fell to the ground around her in pieces. Struggling to get up she powered up a Ki blast and shot it at him hoping to buy some time to catch her breath.

"Gohan what's wrong?! You need to transform! There's no time to play around!" Piccolo yelled to her.

"Don't you think I've been trying?! *pant* It's gone!"

"What?!" Vegeta added. "What do you mean it's gone?!"

"What ever power or technique we use to transform to Super Saiyan is gone. I can't transform!"

"That's nonsense!. Step aside I'll finish this idiot off." Vegeta was uncommonly angry at the fact.

"No! It's still my fight!"

Just as Dabura was about to attack her again he stops mid flight and appeared to be talking quietly to himself. Next thing they know they are back on the ship and Dabura was walking to the exit. "Our fight is finished. But don't worry there is a new challenger for you coming."

"Hey! We're not finished!" Gohan tried to yell before he left.

* * *

**Babidi P.O.V.**

"Dabura, you were finally getting the meter moving, you better have a good reason for coming back."

"I do Master. I noticed a large amount of hostility in the short spiky haired man, I was thinking we could use their own power against them."

"My my my, yes that would be a good plan. Okay quiet down so I can focus and see what type of evil lurks in his heart." Babidi closed his eyes and focused on the powers in the room above. 2 were shining beacons of goodness the godly aura of a Kai, then there were 2 with less then shiny hearts. One had less than the other, but both could be of use. "Good catch Dabura. I'll turn the one called Vegeta first he should be the easiest, he has the most hostility in his heart. The other I'll use as a backup, he has a bit too much good in him but that spark of pure evil is still there. HAHAHAHA. Babapa-bumpa!" Babidi yelled into the crystal ball.

* * *

**Gohan P.O.V.**

Gohan was still staring at the door that Dabura left through, thinking about why she was unable to transform. Shin was between Piccolo and Vegeta whom were arguing, she tried to block them out, she knew it was about her.

"Why did he stop the fight so soon? What did he mean about another challenger?" Goku asked the group.

"No Idea." Shin responded. Before anyone could say any more Vegeta dropped to his knees screaming in agony. "Oh no! Vegeta fight it! Don't let him win!"

"What's happening to him?" Gohan asked worried.

"He's.. A-attacking.. me!"

"Who is Vegeta, I can't see anybody" Goku exclaims, looking around for some force.

"I should of warned you guys about this. It seems Babidi is trying to gain control of him! He manipulates any evil in a person and amplifies it gaining control of the person. You have to fight it Vegeta, don't let him win. Fight him to protect your home!"

"What? But Vegeta isn't evil! Not anymore! Come on Vegeta fight it!" Gohan begged, crouching down touching his face, hoping she could somehow pull him from the pain.

As Vegeta pulls away from her touch. "It's… N-not my home… I only wanted one thing… But I've been… t-trapped here…" Struggling within himself, screaming in agony he rises into the air turning Super Saiyan. The power coming off him shakes the ship. Gohan tries again to get close to him but Vegeta sparks red electricity from his body hitting Gohan and sending her across the room.

"Gohan! Are you okay?!" Her father asks worried.

"Yeah," she groans her heart hurting more than the physical pain from being thrown, "I'm alright." They all watch, unable to look away from the physical pain it seems Babidi is causing Vegeta, his power sky rockets and his features change, his tail steadily grows back while he is screaming. When he stops screaming he lowers to the ground on to his hands and knees panting. Tail limp it doesn't appear he has noticed it grew back but Gohan does. When he finally stands up he had the signature cursive M on his forehead he instinctively wraps his tail around his waist. If he had noticed it growing back he ignored it only having eyes on Goku.

"Vegeta… Why?" Gohan all but whispered. She felt his Ki and even when he first landed on Earth to fight them it wasn't as wrong and evil feeling as he was radiating now.

Vegeta ignored everyone in the room facing only Goku. "Kakarot, I am your next challenger. Fight me. The only reason I came today was because I was promised a good fight from you!"

"Now isn't the time Vegeta." Goku tried to reason. "I said we'd get to spar after this, you didn't have to do this." His voice took on a slightly disgusted tone as he realised he may of let Babidi take control on purpose purely for this reason. Gohan too started to think that, but didn't want it to be true.

Before more could be said they found themselves back at the WMAT in the middle of the ceremony they were trying to hold without the winners there. Lots of spectators had gone but there were still hundreds in the stands including their family and friends.

"Fight me! NOW! I am the Prince of all Saiyan's. For years you have continually knocked me down. A third class warrior like you surpassing me taking the title of strongest Saiyan. Time and time again, even in death! I will prove I am far above you. You will fight me!" Vegeta demands and when Goku refuses once more Vegeta holds his hand out to the side and powers up a blast aiming it at one of the more populated sections.

"Don't do it Vegeta!" Goku begs rushing forward to try and stop him.

To Gohan's horror he lets it go incinerating an entire section of the stands before Goku could get there.

"These peoples lives are on your head. Can you continue to live with yourself? More will die if you don't fight me!"

Goku just stood there seething in rage. When he didn't move Vegeta turned to the next most populated section powering up another Ki blast. This one was aimed at their family and friends, including his son. Gohan as quickly as she could dashed in front of them. Sadly he let it off before she was fully prepared. Throwing up a Ki barrier as wide and strong as she could, barely saving their friends. Sadly the audience to the sides weren't able to be saved as the blast expanded when it hit her shield leaving only the people withing a large circle behind her untouched. On top of saving her family she also managed to save most her friends from school.

"Bulma!" Gohan addressed the people behind her, with a tone Bulma had only heard from her a few times before. Too upset to turn and face them. "Take everyone to the lookout. Gather the Dragon Balls as quickly as you can but don't use them. Just keep them safe, it's going to get worse then this."

"Gohan, what's wrong with dad why would he do this?" A scared trunks asked. Gohan's heart started to break even more, he was a scared little boy, they didn;t know that Vegeta was being mind controlled.

"Your father isn't himself right now Trunks please understand that. Videl! You lot go with Bulma, stay safe." Finally turning around enough to look at them over her shoulder, there were at least 3 others from school along with her 3 friends she could of sworn there were more of her school mates at the tournament, she only hoped they left and weren't in the area she couldn't save. Her clothing was in tatters, only in her black body suit, riddled with holes covered in scorch marks and dried blood, to everyone they could tell she had already been fighting hard. She managed to give a sad smile that looked more like a grimace. "Thanks for being my friends. Now GO! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Her father was still trying to reason with Vegeta and both were looking more and more pissed at each other. Gohan lowered herself to the side of them but so both were in her peripherals. Not looking at either of them just straight ahead, she didn't feel strong enough to look at the monster that she thought she loved that had been a constant rock for her over the years, the man that she had been measuring all other men against, whom she thought at least cared for her back. He wasn't that man any more. She had to try and close her heart.

"I honestly thought you were stronger than this." Her voice wavering yet had venom dripping from it. "To be taken over so easily. To almost kill your own son. Where's all that pride you spew now. You're nothing like the Prince you claim to be." Her voice was quiet for only the 5 of them to hear the tone turning stony and cold the longer she spoke. She saw him flinch at her words but didn't react, addressing her father insead. "Dad? Show him no mercy."

"I can't fight him Gohan."

"Yes you will. No more innocent lives lost."

Seeing the anguish on his daughters face helped set Goku's resolve. He had noticed the soft looks and touches between the pair throughout the day, but he didn't think it was that intimate of a connection, the betrayal radiating from her showed him it was.

"Fine, I will fight you Vegeta." At that sentence Vegeta's face lit up. "Babidi! Take us somewhere secluded!" With the change of scenery and one last quick look at the pair in front of her. For a brief second she thought she saw regret flash across Vegeta's face when their eyes met but she was beyond caring now, she walked to the hatch on the ground that had opened up.

She caught the accusation that her father made and Vegeta acknowledged. He did let himself be taken over so he could have enough power to fight Goku and Goku only be damned anyone else. Shin tried to argue with them. This time it was her father the powered up a Ki blast right in the Supreme Kai's face telling him to move.

"Let them do it Shin." What ever look Gohan had on her face as she turned to address the Kai, had Shin going white and flying down the hatch behind her and Piccolo with no more arguments. Gohan paused before the hatch. Taking a few deep breaths and lowering herself down followed closely by Piccolo and Shin. When she landed she took a few moments to school her features. She had a job to do, protect them all. It's been her job since she was 10, she can't let personal feelings get in the way again when the world is at stake.

Once they had lowered down into the last level Gohan found her voice again. Determined to not let this be a betrayal but finding it hard not to. "Your turn Piccolo."

"Yeah, I..." Before he could finish the sentence Piccolo fell to the ground clutching his head. Eventually he gave a strangled cry. "No! Argghh! I. Will not. Be controlled!" He tried to say through gritted teeth.

"No! Piccolo! Come on, fight it! You're heart isn't evil. It never was!"

"Arrhhhhh. I can't stop it... Gohan... Don't let him... take me... Kill me..." Piccolo's tone was so strangled Gohan barely understood him.

"Piccolo! No! Come on! Your stronger than this. Don't let him win!" Gohan could tell Piccolo was losing the battle inside his head.

"What? How could this happen? Babidi should only have control over people with evil in their heart. Wasn't Piccolo the guardian of this planet?"

"Piccolo may of used to be evil but it's gone now. He hasn't been evil since I was a kid."

"Used to be!?"

"Well he is the reincarnation of the evil king Piccolo but with Kami and Nail's souls in him that small evil shouldn't of been found. His heart is pure! I know it!" Turning to Piccolo she saw the signature cursive M forming on his forehead. "No... Piccolo."

"So... This is the power I could possess." Piccolo mused to himself. "Gohan. Fight me. You failed before. You remember what I would do to you when you failed."

"Why Piccolo? Why did you let him do that to you?!"

"He helped me remember what it felt like. To be cold hearted. He is very convincing. I had missed it. You had made me weak minded over the years. Now fight me." The tone he was using was not a tone Gohan had ever heard from him. She imagined it as the voice of the original king Piccolo. This was not the best friend she knew. She may not have access to all her power but she would die trying to get him back.

They were transported to a wasteland not too far from her father and Vegeta's fight. She could sense them off in the distance. Piccolo attacked head on. Not giving her a chance to react. Nor was he pulling punches. He always had an advantage in technique over her when they sparred but now he had power and technique. It was like she was 5 again, training for the Saiyan's, he was not giving her a chance to respond beating her mercilessly. She tried to reason with him but the cold hard, stony look he was wearing was her only response. Gohan was losing quickly. She knew it. The more she thought about it the more she knew she would have to kill him or he would kill her. There really was no other way she could think of. How she would do it with her power capped she didn't know.

While fighting she noticed Piccolo make multiple mistakes. Mistakes that he would never normally do. Leaving openings that her Piccolo's meticulous fighting style would never allow, like it was someone else in his body. She was still struggling to keep up. As her power was, even if she got the chance to power a Kamehameha wave, she doubted it would be big enough. As she looked into his eyes she saw the struggle. _'He must be fighting Babidi's control, Kami and Nail must still be within him as well helping, not just the spirit of Evil King Piccolo. But the evil side in him was still strong it seemed.'_ She thought she heard him strangle out, "hurry up and kill me." But honestly hoped she hadn't.

Even though she knew she would have to eventually, she couldn't keep this up, how can she bring herself to do it. In that moment of pause she was knocked to the ground. As she struggled to get up she felt a powerful blast coming towards her and Shin yelling in the background to "look out". Closing her eyes she breathed deeply. She can't lose now. Too many people depended on her. Time seemed to slow down as she breathed deep and thought about all the people who have been there for her and were depending on her. Her baby Goten, the smart Bulma, troublemaker Trunks. The goofy yet strong Z-fighters that fit together despite being so different from each other. Her mountain of strength and wisdom Grandpa. Even her new friends Videl, Erasa and Sharpner. She thought of Piccolo, the Piccolo who taught her to be strong and encouraged her to do better, not this stranger in front of her. When she opened her eyes, she felt calm and a strange determination came over her. Her aura and power flared. Not Yellow like Super Saiyan but something more pale. Her tail changed colour to pale silver/golden as well as her eyes.

She bends her knees and powers up an attack she had only used once before against Frieza. This time moving her hands in front of her heart in a gun shape with her hands clasped and her index and middle fingers pointing up, gathering the energy needed, points her hands at Piccolo's beam looking like she was shooting a gun. The blast piercing through his Ki blast. As it disintegrated his attack it continues on hitting him in the chest, once it touched flesh she separates her hands spreading her fingers, with a final yell, it results in an internal like explosion. Once the smoke cleared it was clear there were no traces of him anywhere.

Falling to her hands and knees Gohan takes deep breaths trying to get control but the pain in her chest from the events of the last hour or so we're too much. Something in her breaks. It had been threatening to rupture when Vegeta turned but after what she was forced to just do, her heart shattered.

As they were teleported back to the ship Gohan let out a cry of anguish, so powerful even Dabura and Babidi flinched from the sound. Shin tried to console Gohan, but she just wasn't ready, no words would be able to comfort her and the atrocity she was forced to commit against her best friend since she was 4 and a half.

After a few minutes she stood up wiped her eyes and donned a steely aura. _'They will not get away with this. First they turn Vegeta against them then they have the audacity to turn my best friend against me resulting in me having to kill him. No more mercy.'_ She thought to herself as she lowered her self-down to the final level holding her hands in front of her heart in a gun shape once more. Landing face to face with Babidi and Dabura and pointed at them.

* * *

**TBC...**

**This chapter though shorter than normal was hard for me to write. It took a lot of re-writing for me to be okay with it and plot ideas from gaara king of the sand to make it work. Imagining and knowing what to write is so easier than actually writing such heart wrenching scenes. I hope you enjoy it. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or DBS all rights to the companies that own them and Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

She saw the ball Shin said held Buu in it smoking; signalling they were too late to stop him being resurrected. Instead she pointed her fingers and hit Dabura in the chest with her blast, separating her hands and spreading her fingers blowing him up from the inside out. She knew she probably couldn't stop Buu being resurrected now but she could at least save Krillin's life. Sadly she was unable to charge up another blast for Babidi, it wouldn't of taken as much effort; Shin advised her not to. They needed him alive, as he was the only one whom could put Buu back in his shell, apparently.

With her power capped and unable to access her Super Saiyan for whatever reason, that wouldn't stop her from trying to stop him, since her father was entertaining Vegeta's ego. It was up to her. Babidi was off to the side squealing in excitement he didn't even care that Dabura was killed. He apparently only cared that his monster was almost ready. As an after thought he transported them all outside the ship.

Gohan was able to register Krillin's Ki close by. _'Thank kami, he is okay. Hopefully he stays away, Tien is by him as well. Good, more back-up, hopefully they aren't needed... Wait… Is that Goten and Trunks close to them? No, they were supposed to stay away, with Bulma, damn those kids! Oh Crap, this thing is about to hatch.'_

The ball stopped smoking cracking open, revealing an empty shell. "Where my Buu?!" Babidi squeaked.

"Maybe he had been inactive so long he couldn't be revived." Shin mused sounding naively hopeful.

Gohan was starting to think that not even the Supreme Kai knew how to sense power levels properly or just overlooked the energies swirling around the worlds. As she looked up she saw the smoke from before starting to change colour and form a solid pink shape, radiating a power of a pure evil Gohan had never felt; she thought Cell's evil heart was hard to handle. Whatever this thing was, was far stronger than she is at the moment. Once the smoke had formed a solid ball and was trying to mould itself into some shape the Supreme Kai and Babidi noticed Gohan looking up in terror and saw the monster forming.

"Yes! It did work!" Babidi exclaimed like a 5-year-old at Christmas.

"Gohan, we have to retreat right now!" Shin yelled petrified.

"No! We can't run. We have to stay and fight him. We're all that stands between him and the world being destroyed. You said so yourself."

"I agree, but we aren't strong enough. You've proven it yourself with the fact you can't access all you power. We have to retreat now. I've been thinking about why you can't access your power properly and we need time to assess it."

"What if he destroys everything before I even get close to my pervious power? I can't live with that. The Dragon Balls only revive people once. There are too many people on this world that won't be revived again."

"This is the time for strategy not blind heroics!"

"I can't just leave here and not try! You're the Supreme Kai you should understand the need to try! To protect all life!"

"Gah, there is no reasoning with you Saiyan's is there; when he seems too much for you I will pull you out. You still stand as our best hope of defeating him."

The pink blob finally formed a fat bouncing man made of what looks like a blob bubble gum with skinny legs and arms. "BUU!" It screamed in a childlike voice.

"This is the monster you're all scared of." Gohan asked in dumfounded shock. She could tell it was pure evil and strong but not invincible.

"Don't let his childlike attitude fool you. He is still strong enough to destroy the universe." Shin replied fear still dripping from his voice.

They watched with their guards up at this giant child playing by himself, watching the sky and generally just looking happy to be free of the ball. Babidi was trying to get it to respond to him also like a spoilt child being ignored. If it wasn't for the treat he posed Gohan would of laughed at the way Babidi was unable to control Majin Buu. After 5 minutes of Buu just bouncing around he finally listened to Babaidi.

"Now Majin Buu, I am your new master."

"Where Bibidi?"

"I am Master Bibidi's son. Your new Master, Babidi."

"Oh… Buu hungry. Can Buu play now?"

"Why yes. Yes, you can. See those people over there they tried to hurt you. Destroy them first."

Hearing the exchange Gohan dropped into her stance hoping that would be enough. Maybe she could try and talk to it. It seemed like an innocent child the kind that only did what it was told. Maybe it could be reasoned with. Summoning all the energy she could she waited for the thing to get closer.

"You look fun to play with. Buu hungry. Buu eat you then play with the purple one." Majin Buu said to Gohan then looking towards the Supreme Kai like he remembered him.

Gohan took the initiative and charged Majin Buu throwing enhanced punches and kicks, every hit just bounced off him.

Knowing she wasn't doing any damage to him at all. Going for broke she charged up the strongest Ki blast she could.

"Ka. Me. Ha. Me. HA!" Blasting a hole right through the centre of him. Panting heaving after exerting most of her power in that one last ditch effort.

Right before her eyes Majin Buu stood back up. Looking down at his stomach, then looking back at Gohan, "You hurt Buu… Buu return the favour." All the while his stomach mended itself in front of her eyes, Buu started charging a large blast in front of himself.

Gohan trembled at the blast there was no way she could block it, not as she was. Supreme Kai saw what was happening and started running towards Gohan, she saw this and yelled to him to stay away, she would try with all her might to at least stop it from hurting the earth. The amount of power he was putting into the Ki ball would easily destroy the Earth if directed straight at it. Gohan only hoped it was meant for her alone and not the planet.

As the blast was coming towards her she put up the strongest Ki shield she could manage and briefly wondered if this was the feeling her father had all the times she was made to fight as a kid. The last thing she wanted was for Goten and Trunks to have to fight life and death battles but if she couldn't stop this thing she knew they would try; it was in their blood. Right as the blast hit her shield she put her hands up to block as much as she could trying to direct it up knowing it was a fruitless effort, that was until she felt something grab the back of her suit. Next thing she knew she was standing on a pristine green field like something out of a fairy tale, many moons littered the sky and she could no longer feel Majin Buu or any of her friends back on Earth. Turning around she saw Shin breathing heavy behind her. "What… What happened?"

* * *

**Vegeta P.O.V.**

Kakarot stalled the fight for the second time. 'This is getting ridiculous, ignore what's going on over there and fight me already!' he thought to himself as Goku was trying to convince him to stop the fight and go and help.

"We don't have time Vegeta. You felt that energy! We need to stop this and work together to put him back, Gohan can't do it alone."

"That Buu is only a side show, you are my only concern."

"Everyone on Earth will be killed. You hear me?! Trunks, Bulma, Gohan! Everyone!"

"Shut up!" Goku keeled over as Vegeta punched him in the stomach. "Shut UP! Remember I sold my soul to Babidi, I keep no loyalty. They're nothing to me! The only reason I've stayed on this planet this long is so I could finally best you!" Yelled Vegeta while constantly sending punched the whole speech.

Goku having dodged all the punches Vegeta tried to land on him while having his rant yelled, "LIAR!"

This cause Vegeta to pause, he had yelled it with such conviction, Vegeta found himself on the ground looking up at Goku whom had thrown a punch to his cheek. "Talk all you want Vegeta, but you better convince yourself of it first!"

Pulling himself up off the ground he stared at his long-time rival. Suddenly they both turned to the direction that had Gohan's Ki coming from it, they felt as her Ki rose high, then suddenly dropped, disappearing completely. At that moment any string Babidi had on his heart and mind were cut. She was gone. He couldn't deny it. It hurt.

"Fine, I can see you too distracted." Sounding more distracted himself at the moment yet trying to sound like it didn't affect him as much as it did. While Goku was muttering to himself trying to convince himself that she was still in the world of the living. "We will finish this fight another day."

Goku's face lit up at Vegeta's declaration. "Well what are you waiting for get those sensu beans of yours out." Vegeta said in his regal tone trying not to show too much emotion.

As Goku turned around to get the bag from his belt, "I know Gohan will be happy to see us working together again. Her energy may have dropped but I know working together we can avenge he…" Vegeta hit Goku in the back of the head as hard as he could knocking him out cold mid sentence.

Picking up a sensu bean that was dropped from the bag he checked to see that there was still one for the idiot when he eventually woke up, not that he would need it. Vegeta planned to stop this enemy by himself. "Hmph, even you can drop your guard. I will finish this Majin Buu. The last thing I need is you playing hero again and lauding it over my head. Enjoy your sleep."

Vegeta flew off to the site he last felt Gohan's energy. Landing in front of what was the ugliest fat pink blob he had seen. Vegeta powered up sending a punch right into his face indenting it and making him stumble backwards taking the monster by surprise. "So, you must be Majin Buu."

Buu had been looking around for the girl he was playing with, when Vegeta landed in front of him and hit him. "That's not nice. Buu was playing with the girl. Girl gone now so Buu will play with you."

Majin Buu barely got the sentence out before Vegeta bombarded him with as many attacks as he could. None of them did anything, not even his Ki enhanced attacks. Buu managed to get the upper hand and started beating on Vegeta bad. It felt like hours went by that he was the personal punching bag for the monster. No matter what he tried he couldn't cause any damage. Just as he was about to give up and Majin Buu was about to land a final blow, a purple blur came charging in knocking Majin Buu away through many rock formations.

"Is he okay? I can't feel mummy anymore and Mr. Vegeta is not looking too good Trunks."

"He is just fine Goten! Mum told me that back on his planet dad was the Prince. A Prince wouldn't let something as weak as that thing beat him. He is too strong! Come on dad, get up!"

Vegeta had heard everything Trunks had said; his son was right. He was the Prince of all Saiyans. He would not let this enemy beat him. Even if he wasn't strong enough to beat him hand to hand he would go out on his own terms not by that monsters hand. Slowly Vegeta opened his eyes he looked into his son's blue eyes. The kid had the power and blood of a Saiyan even if he didn't look like one, but when he was powered up to Super Saiyan he looked just like the rest of them. He turned his head to look at the miniature of his rival, raised by the woman, whom he was willing spend the rest of his life working to never have her look at him with such disgust as she had earlier; they had the same eyes he realised then. He would fight now for the world that took him in. The small family he had built yet denied any attachment to.

Getting up he heard the Buu monster coming back to them sounding angry and confused. He didn't have much time, through the sound of his son's cheering and the worried sound of Goten asking about his mother trying to get Vegeta to answer them, Vegeta looked up and saw Tien and Krillin off to the side watching the scene. After him, it would be up to them to protect these children and the others that took him in. Though they were not strong enough, Vegeta could reluctantly say he had learnt to respect them; through their use of skills and the fact they always showed up, fighting for the planet they lived on no matter how over powered they were.

"Trunks, my son, from the time you were a baby, I never once gave you a hug. Have I?" Trunks just looked at him confused at where this was going. Of course, he hadn't hugged him it wasn't the Saiyan way to show affection. As Vegeta stepped towards his son, "let me hug you." He asks softly.

Trunks took a step back unconsciously, not knowing why his father was acting this way. Vegeta wrapped his arm around his son's head in an awkward embrace, his newly re-formed tail coming and wrapping itself loosely around him. If trunks had a tail as well they would have been entwined. "Dad? What? Dad, this is embarrassing."

Vegeta didn't say another word, he looked down at his son, his first born, noticed the blush on his face mimicking the embarrassment that he had previously stated while smiling. Goten was off to the side looking a bit envious that Trunks got a hug from his father. "Take care son." Vegeta swiftly chops Trunks in the neck knocking him out.

As he fell to the ground Goten starts yelling, "Why would you do that?! Trunks just wanted to help you Mr Vegeta, we both do!" Before Goten could say anymore Vegeta punches him in the stomach hard, also knocking him out.

Tien having watched the scene and having a fair idea what Vegeta had in mind comes down to face Vegeta. "This is rare occasion for you, you know you'll likely die right?"

"A warriors death. Tell me, you think I'll see Kakarot and Gohan in the other-life or whatever it's called?"

"I doubt it, they spent their lives fighting to protect the world and all the people in it. Goku was given special privilege to train with King Kai because of it. Not everyone gets it. You spent your life in a selfish pursuit, killing many innocent people. I doubt this one act will be enough redemption."

"Pity. That's too bad. Now take the boys far away to the lookout. If this doesn't work you will need all the help you can get."

Majin Buu was insight by then and was bouncing his way back to Vegeta. Tien just nodded and blasted off. "You stay, Buu won't let you get away."

"Hey! Ugly balloon scum! Your fight is right here, you only get them after you defeat me." This got Buu's attention.

"You insult Buu! Me not like you!" Steam started coming from the holes in his head like a tea pot that's boiling.

"I've figured out how to beat you at last Majin Buu." Vegeta powered up to full power trying to keep it all contained within him, creating a ball of energy around himself. "I'm going to make sure you won't be able to regenerate."

Buu noticed the destructive energy that was starting to affect his being. Entranced, watching Vegeta's light show. The prince continued to power up and concentrate his energy. 'Farewell Trunks, Bulma, you gave me a son. Even you Kakarot. One day I hope you'll forgive me, Gohan I do this for you and the planet you love.' In a final scream heard from a mile away, Vegeta released all his energy like an atomic bomb eradicating all life and land around him.

* * *

Tien and Krillin watched from a distance not having the strength to just leave him but knowing they were of no use there. Barely believing what was happening. The proud selfish Saiyan Prince sacrificing himself for his family and them. A truly selfless act they had only seen Goku before them do. Once the blinding light had died down they flew back to the site to see a giant crater and Vegeta hanging in the air turned to stone. Before they could make it any further what remained of his body disintegrated into dust. Their only thought was they were glad the boys were not awake to witness it.

* * *

**TBC...**

**A/N:**

**I know this chapter and possibly the previous and beginning of the next chapter are very similar to canon. I just love Vegeta's sacrifice too much to change it by much. Hits the feels every time I watch it. I was debating whether or not to even have it or just reference it hense why it took so long to post. Also you can pretty much assume up until the Vegeta P.O.V that the fight between Goku and Vegeta was going the same as canon because that is an epic fight I just didn't want to touch. :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or DBS all rights to the companies that own them and Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Goku P.O.V.**

As Goku awoke, he had a splitting headache from where Vegeta hit him. Assessing the situation, he felt the moment Vegeta's life force had given out off in the distance and saw the glow. He saw the remaining sensu bean on the ground and ate it, feeling his energy return he scouted out the rest of powers. The boys were unconscious by the feel of their power. Tien and Krillin were near them and they were near where Vegeta was last felt but flying away from the site towards the lookout.

Suddenly he started to feel that evil energy growing again. This was bad, it had only been a few moments and Vegeta's sacrifice had only brought them moments. Goku was suspecting this enemy's regeneration time was quicker then even Cell's. Lowering his power, he flew off towards the lookout to help them with a battle plan on how they were going to deal with this enemy. There was one way. Both Gohan and Bulma would be against his idea but he knew the boys would be for it. It may be the only way, if it didn't defeat this Majin Buu then it would hopefully delay it until he could get to Otherworld and see what was happening and maybe get Gohan back, he knew she would have the power, even if it was locked away for some reason last time she fought.

As he was getting close he kept a lock on everyone's Ki around the lookout. He noticed the boy had woken up their powers were rising as if they were fighting but he couldn't find anyone else up there with increased Ki. He landed quietly with no one noticing his arrival instead they were all focused on the 2 small boys yelling at each other.

"My mummy is not dead! I know it! She is the strongest there is! There is no way that monster killed her! Take it back!" Goten pushed Trunks in the chest.

"She is dead! Just like my daddy! We can't feel their energy so that means they're dead, stupid!"

"Trunks!" Bulma scolded but couldn't get any more in as Trunks kept going getting meaner in his tone with each word.

"If my dad wasn't able to beat him there no way your mummy could! Dad told me all about you and your 'mummy', what she really is, she's…" Trunks didn't get to finish the sentence as Goten launched himself at trunks, throwing a Ki punch sending him back a few feet. Trunks wasted no time retaliating. The fight was escalating Tien and Krillin tried to step in and pull the boys apart while Bulma was scolding them, but it was getting difficult.

Goku chose that moment to make himself known. Dende had already seen him arrive but wasn't able to alert the others with what was going on.

"That's enough boys." He said in a commanding tone the group hadn't heard since he was last in a fight. "We don't have time for fighting among ourselves."

The boys stopped fighting both Trunks and Goten had tears streaming down their faces. Bulma went to comfort Trunks while Goten just stood by himself. The Ox King wasn't there as he had left before the scene with Vegeta back at the WMAT, and it was obvious to Goku that Goten wasn't that close with the rest of the inhabitants. The girl that was hanging around Gohan through the day, Videl stepped up and knelt beside him trying to give comfort. They were all grieving with the news Krillin and Tien brought back with them moments ago.

Bulma looked up to Goku Tears glistening her eyes as well. "Where are they? Gohan? Vegeta?" She asked with a fearful tint in her voice. Goku couldn't find his voice looking into her face, he turned to look at the young boys he knew they knew something had happened, the 3 strongest powers on the planet were gone. Emotions were high, how could he tell them.

"G-grandpa, w-where's my m-mummy?" Goten asked shyly through his sobs. This gave Goku even more pause. Here was a little boy, the son he never knew he had, raised by his daughter as her own, calling him grandpa. With her gone he was all alone in this world. Goku wouldn't be able to stay here for that much longer, he feared his time would be up before they could stop this threat, with Gohan and Vegeta and Piccolo not here the chances all of these people would be joining him in otherworld was high. Goku didn't like the idea of it, they had to do something.

"Um… Uh… well… Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo are… Uh… Gone…"

"NO! You lie she can't be gone!" The short black-haired girl from the tournament shouted at him. That must make the 2 blondes with her also Gohan's friends. "She is supposed to be the strongest!"

"I'm sorry I wish I could tell you it wasn't true. Luckily with the Dragon Balls we can revive her and the others. But first we have to defeat the enemy that took their lives. I have a plan, but it will rely heavily on you 2 boys."

"There just children Goku, just because they are strong doesn't mean they should be fighting. Gohan has worked so hard to make sure the boys never needed to go through what she did." Bulma injected.

"I know but with Gohan and Vegeta gone even if it is only temporary they are the next strongest."

"They're children!" Bulma was going to argue even more before Trunks spoke up.

"Mum, we want to fight. Mr Goku is right." Trunks walked up to the arguing adults with a look of determination on his face. Goten right behind him with his tear-stained determined look showing his support for what Trunks just said, all thoughts of the previous fight between them gone now that they had a purpose.

"We want to avenge our parents." Goten added.

"Well I clearly won't win this argument. You damn righteous Saiyans." Bulma relented though very reluctantly. "There is one problem with the Dragon balls. We didn't make it to Capsule Corp. to get the dragon radar. After Gohan told us to leave I thought it best that we take everyone to the lookout first. Then the world started shaking and Dende told us about the menacing power and after he mentioned Gohan's power disappearing I didn't want to risk it, not with the boys already flown off in the direction."

"That's okay Bulma, I can I.T. it there and back, do you know where it is?"

Before Bulma could respond Dende spoke up having moved to the edge of the lookout.

"I'm not sure it will be quick enough. I've just felt another whole town disappear. He's destroying towns quicker then even Cell did. We need to stall him. He's almost taken half the world's populations already. Your plan, I imagine, is going to need time, so how can we make it so he doesn't kill more people?"

"Your right Dende. I think I may have a way. I will be back with the radar and hopefully with a few days time for you boys to be ready. Bulma where is the radar hiding?"

"I know exactly where it is." Trunks spoke up.

"What how? I swear it was locked away in my workshop." Bulma injected.

"Goten and I were planning on using it to see the Dragon, but we never got around to it. It's currently in my room."

"Okay if I can buy you the time do you think you could get it Trunks?" Goku asked.

"Yeah shouldn't be a problem, I'm pretty fast flier these thanks to dad." The Purple haired demi-Saiyan boasted.

"Okay just be quick." Bulma was worried but knew she had to let him do it.

Goku watched trunks dash off the lookout in the direction to Capsule Corp, raising his fingers to his head he felt out the monsters Ki and I.T'd it directly in front of him. He was about to turn the small town near West City when Goku got there. "Hey, you must be Majin Buu, am I right?"

"Me Majin Buu. Who are you?"

"My names Goku, I just thought I'd give you a challenge. You look like you like games right?" The pink gum blob nodded.

"Now wait a minute! I am his master I decide what Majin Buu does! Buu, Kill him and let's move on." Buu went to attack Goku.

"Wait! Buu, You're the powerful one looking for a challenge right? I don't get it, you're 1000 times stronger than Babidi, why do you let him boss you around?"

"You better keep your mouth shut! I resurrected Majin Buu so he belongs to me! He's going to do what I say. If you don't Majin Buu I will put you back in your shell!"

"You put Buu back in the ball you die, he gonna make you dead. No worries Buu make you safe, me no like this guy more than you." Buu cheerfully states.

"Well that means talking is over. Fine." Goku powers up to Ascended Saiyan,

"Buu already beat last guy that looked like that. Buu beat you too."

"So, an ascended Saiyan doesn't have an effect on you how about the next level?" Goku powered up even more. With a yell a huge surge of power spread through him. The power was felt all the way up at the lookout. Goku powered up so much his hair started to grow down below his waist, his eyebrows disappeared, and his forehead started to protrude, his muscles bulked up even more. "This is what I like to call Super Saiyan 3, it's even more powerful, watch."

Goku sped up to Buu and punched him so hard it blew a hold in him. He wasn't as fast in this form but the power it had made up for it. Goku continued to punch Buu over and over until he felt his energy start to fall. As powerful as the form was it took a lot of power with a quick scan for Trunk's Ki he noticed he was back on his way to the lookout.

Flying backwards to create some distance Goku addressed his audience once more. "So, that was fun wasn't it?"

"Yes, you fun for Buu, let's fight more."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down big guy, now I'm strong but I know there are stronger fighters out there, they just need 2 days and they will be ready, and you'll have the best fight of your life!"

"They stronger than you?"

"So much stronger, just wait 2 days?"

"How long is 3 days?"

Goku sweat dropped, "uh, wait until the sun rises 2 more times and the fighters will come to you. Promise. Just don't kill any more people until then."

"If they don't come by the sun up on the 2nd day Buu will blow up planet"

"Understood, oh and Buu, you really are too smart and strong to be taking orders from someone so weak. Bye" Goku I.T'd it back to the lookout to see Trunks just landing. "I brought us 2 days and hopefully he stops the killing till then too." Goku addressed the occupants of the lookout.

"Very good. Okay so what's the plan now?" Bulma asked.

"Tien, Trunks, Goten and I will stay here. I don't have much time left anymore and I want to make sure the boys know what they have to do, Bulma you and the rest spread out and find the Dragon Balls."

"But Goku you've only been here barely 6 hours!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Yeah but I've exerted a lot of energy and that last form I used to distract Buu wiped out most of what I have left. At best I think I've got like 6 more hours. Well you lot better head off if you want to be back by the time I have to leave."

* * *

**Gohan P.O.V.**

Gohan looked around the world she found herself on. It was easy to tell she wasn't on Earth any more. The sky has a purple tinge littered with moons. On closer inspection she noticed they were other planets not moons.

"What is this place?" She asked Shin still turning and observing her surroundings.

"This is the planet of the Kai's, where we all came from before we created the universe. It is a sacred part of Otherworld very remote to the rest of it."

"It's the first planet made?"

"In a sense yes. It is quiet complicated and we don't have time for explanations."

"Master your back!" Kibito yelled halting anymore conversation.

"Yes Kibito, I'm glad to see you made it back before Dabura's attack hit."

Thank you Mast… Why is there a mortal here?! No mortal has ever set foot on the planet of the Kai's."

"I am well aware of that, But I still feel Gohan is our best bet at defeating Majin Buu."

"Why's that?" Gohan asked unsure what she had done to get such faith in herself.

"We have been watching you, we felt your energy 7 years ago all the way up here in the world of the Kai's when we got word of a power threatening the universe and having the power to do it but then through watching we saw a young girl defeat it. Then again 4 years ago when Bojack attacked he had been causing havoc throughout the universe for a while now and the lower Kai's and Grand Kai of this region were trying to stop him but one day he made it to Earth that's when I took notice of the situation in case Babidi was scoping out powers and he accidentally awoke Majin Buu. He barely made it onto the planet before the same powerful child defeated him, almost effortlessly. I tried to assess your power hidden away and that's when we noticed Babidi taking interest in Earth once more. Somehow you have the potential to defeat us all yet the pure heart to only use it in defence. That is why I think you are the best bet."

"Wait. That energy we felt those times was from you? I always thought it was from someone older" Kibito injected but was ignored.

"We?" Gohan asked at the same time. "As in you and the Grand Kai dad has been with and King Kai?"

"There are a lot more Kai's under me Watching over the universe, it is a big place. I may be the highest up and training my son Kibito to be a Supreme Kai, but we miss things. I took the position as Grand Supreme Kai early in my life nearly 5 million years ago."

"Could you tell me the story? It may help me out later?" Gohan asks loving the history and lore she's learning from the divinity.

"There used to be 4 Supreme Kai's and a Grand Supreme Kai watching over all living things we created throughout the universe. This planet is the Kai home planet, nearly 5 million years ago Majin Buu attacked us by surprise. He killed my 3 siblings that day. I barely survived thanks to the sacrifice of the Grand Supreme Kai, by pushing me into the lake. I watched as he devoured my Master. Bibidi thought it was over so he sealed Majin Buu back up and sent him to Earth, I managed to kill Bibidi and thought the ball would be safe there. We felt so few life forces on the planet back then. I took the mantel of Grand Supreme Kai after that and tried to bare more Supreme Kai's to help me. It wasn't until yours and the others popped up that we realised there was power strong enough to resurrect Majin Buu and Babidi had felt it too."

"Well It's only been the last 100 years that powers as strong as they are existed, the Saiyans only came to the planet less than 50 years ago with dad. It may also have to do with me being half Saiyan." Gohan mused.

"Either way, I want you to try something for me." They walked over to a tall stone pillar with a sword hilt sticking out the top.

"Master you can't be thinking letting a mortal pull the sword no Kai in the history of it being there has been able to pull the sword. What makes you think a mortal could?"

Some pride in Gohan snapped, she was an easy-going person most of the time but something in his tone just irked her into to retaliating. "How about a bet then?" Before Shin could address Kibito Gohan spoke up.

"You want to make a bet? Ha! Okay you insolent mortal." Kibito was getting seriously annoyed at Gohan's disrespectful tone.

Stepping up to him even if he towered over her, "if I pull the sword out, I get to see my mother, you will bring her here to the land of the Kai's for as long as I am here and give her a temporary body." Kibito face was red with anger, well even more red than usual as he has a red complexion.

Sticking his hand out he said, "okay, deal."

Gohan took his hand shook it firmly then jumped up to the top of the pillar. Assessing the sword, she gave it a few wiggles to see if it was loose, grabbing the hilt in a firm grip Gohan pushed all her energy underneath her, like she would when flying and pushed up. It took over a minute before she felt some movement within the blade and her body start to ascend. After a few more seconds she felt herself rising up easier, the stone Pillar started to break. Next thing she knew she was holding the sword high in the air.

"Kibito can you go to your mother and request all documents on Saiyan history and swing by King Yemma's domain and pick up Gohan's mother Chi-Chi from Heaven." Shin asked with a smile.

Kibito just looked shocked and didn't say a word as he disappeared to do the task Shin set him. As Gohan landed on the ground she was pulled down by the weight of the sword. As she started practicing she reminisced about the sword given to her by Piccolo as a young girl. Luckily what technique she had formed from that time was coming back to her and the sword was getting lighter the more she worked with it. After a few hours of practice Her father popped up out of nowhere.

"Hey my monkey Princess. I knew you weren't dead! No halo." He greeted in his usually happy tone. Gohan had been so focused on her sword work she hadn't noticed his Ki coming and nearly sliced his head off when the force she had swung the sword. "Woah! Watch it, I didn't think you were that peeved at me. " Goku joked.

"Sorry dad didn't see you there. Your time can't be up yet? There is no way I've been here for 18 hours." Gohan was confused as to why her father was here.

"Nah, to stall and make time for the others I had to use up a bit too much of my life force granted to me, but I did buy the Earth 2 nights of no destruction giving the boys a chance to get strong enough to fight."

Gohan lifted the sword to her fathers throat. "I never wanted Goten to go through what I went through dad, how can they be strong enough to fight that thing in only 2 days?!"

"Woah! Gohan! Calm down. They will have the power I've taught them a technique to combine the power of both boys to be able to fight as one entity. It should be enough to defeat him."

Gohan reluctantly lowered the sword from her fathers throat, "I doubt it. If anything happens to Goten or trunks and they end up in the other world there will be a worse thing than Buu unleashed on the world." Taking a deep breath. "Kibito better hurry up with that information on Saiyans I feel I only have a few days to save my world."

Shin had been watching and listening from the sidelines, the look in Gohan's face made him believe she would be a force to be reckoned with. Luckily Kibito returned just then with a bewildered Chi-Chi hanging off him.

Her eyes scanned the beautiful surroundings before locking eyes with her former husband. "Goku?" she asked timidly. Then noticing the young girl beside him, "Gohan? W… What…?" Before promptly collapsing.

"Jeeze Kibito didn't you at least explain to her what was happening, or did you just summon her and leave?" Gohan joked while rushing over to her mother and checking her over. She was really there. Having not aged a day.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Imagine the rest of the fusion learning, teaching, Majin Buu befriends Hercule if you want, bad Buu comes out. It happens like the tv show only Tien replaces Piccolo. I don't see how the boys act changing in my story and I didn't want to bore you with just retelling what happens during the show, so I've skipped that section and only put in parts that help my story line. 😊 **


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or DBS all rights to the companies that own them and Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Goku P.O.V.**

Goku was watching the 2 boys work hard trying to learn the fusion technique. They hadn't quiet got it yet but he could tell they were close, he only wished he had enough time left to watch them succeed.

It only took Bulma and the gang 5 hours to find the Dragon Balls and just short of the 6 hours mark he gave himself Baba showed up to bring him back.

"Do you have to go Grandpa?" Goten asked timidly.

"Unfortunately I do, I can't stay here anymore it's not my place, but the stronger you get, the sooner you can see your mum again."

"*sniff* Okay, will you find her and tell her I'm going to bring her back by defeating this Buu monster?"

"Of course big guy." Goku smiled, he still held onto belief Gohan wasn't dead but would scour the whole Otherworld to find where she is.

"Okay Goku, I can't give any more time." Baba stated.

"Bye guys! See you when you meet me in Otherworld! I can't wait to hear all the stories!"

With that he grabbed Baba's shoulder and next thing he knew he was standing in front of King Kai once more.

"Hi King Kai!"

"Hello Goku, have a nice trip?"

"Yeah I met the Supreme Kai, Gohan fought him and won the tournament but now a monster called Majin Buu is attacking the planet and sadly I had to leave before I could see him beat." Goku told him looking over King Kai's shoulder he saw a new looking man dressed like a Kai with green skin and a white Mohawk. "Who's this King Kai?"

"Oh this is Zamazu, he is my replacement. Turns out I'm unable to continue my Kai duties since I'm dead so he has been assigned the North quadrant that I resided over. Zamasu this is Goku, one of my strongest fighters."

"Goku…? The same one that resulted in your death. The reason I'm only a quadrant Kai and not higher up? Why was he aloud up here on Grand Kai's world and not down in hell?"

"Well Goku saved his planet and as an extension the universe many time in his life, so I guess the higher ups didn't think he deserved it. Remember it's up to King Yemma or Lord Beerus and higher to pass judgement, we're only meant to observe and create."

"Hey King Kai. Who is Lord Beerus? Is this the reason you never told me I had a son or that my wife died?"

"You need to keep your nose out of the Business of the Gods." Zamasu states before walking off.

"You do and she did!?" King Kai exclaimed in shock. "Yes, I suppose it was, I no longer have a right to look into your living life, we aren't meant to play favourites nor is it aloud for a dead person to pierce the veil of time. The few times I did, I was given special permission. Either way this is the new Kai you report to. As well as the new fighters whom die and King Yemma deems worthy. I will still be in the back ground more as an adviser. Though I don't like the way he worded it he is right. You shouldn't ask so many questions."

"Oh… Well that explains it. Anyway, I got to find Gohan she disappeared during the fight along with the Supreme Kai. She didn't come around here did she?" Goku asked putting his 2 fingers to his head and scoping out her Ki.

"No, I'm sure we'd of been informed if someone as strong as your daughter had come through."

"Huh she is really far away, in that direction." Goku pointed to what looked like a moon off in the far distance.

"That's the planet of the Kai's over there, no mortal would ever be granted permission to go there." Zamasu states after overhearing Goku talk about his daughter.

Goku merely smiles and I.T's it to Gohan's Ki. The first thing he noticed is no halo on her head, being elatedly happy, he greets her. "Hey my monkey Princess. I knew you weren't dead! No halo." The second thing he notices a fraction to late is a sword coming straight for his head. Ducking out of the way swiftly he only looses a few hairs. "Woah! Watch it, I didn't think you were that peeved at me. " Goku joked.

"Sorry dad didn't see you there." She says sheepishly "Your time can't be up yet? There is no way I've been here for 18 hours." Gohan was confused as to why her father was here.

"Nah, to stall and make time for the others I had to use up a bit too much of my life force granted to me, but I did buy the Earth 2 nights of no destruction giving the boys a chance to get strong enough to fight."

Gohan lifted the sword to her father's throat. "I never wanted Goten to go through what I went through dad, how can they be strong enough to fight that thing in only 2 days?!"

"Woah! Gohan! Calm down. They will have the power, I've taught them a technique to combine the power of both boys to be able to fight as one entity. It should be enough to defeat him."

Gohan reluctantly lowered the sword from her father's throat, "I doubt it, they are too inexperienced for this sort of battle, I know I was." Goku hadn't seen his daughter this angry, especially not at him before. Before he could console her she continued. "If anything happens to Goten or Trunks and they end up in the Otherworld there will be a worse thing than Buu unleashed on the world." Watching her take a deep breath a new calm came over her. It always surprised him how she was able to control her emotions so well. Maybe it was a human thing but then his wife was a roller-coaster of emotions. "Kibito better hurry up with that information on Saiyan's I feel I only have a few days to save my world." Gohan concluded looking in what she hoped was the direction of Earth.

Luckily Kibito returned just then with a bewildered Chi-Chi hanging off him.

Chi-Chi's eyes scanned the beautiful surroundings before locking eyes with her former husband. "Goku?" she asked timidly. Then noticing the young girl beside him, "G-Gohan? I.. Is that...? W… What…?" Before promptly collapsing.

"Jeeze Kibito didn't you at least explain to her what was happening, or did you just summon her and leave?" Gohan joked while rushing over to her mother and checking her over.

**Gohan P.O.V.**

Placing her mother under a tree, knowing she would wake up soon she turned to Kibito.

"Hey big guy, you find the documents needed?"

"Yes, Mother Chorona gave me all the information that had been gathered about the Saiyans, how's the sword work?" He asks looking at the Z sword resting on her hip like it was a stick.

"Good. Want to have a go? I could tell you Idolised the sword."

"It would not be proper you are the owner of it now."

"I never said I was going to give it to you just thought you might want to try it is all, like a peace offering."

"Oh, well, thanks." Gohan effortlessly handed Kibito the Z Sword as soon as her hands left the hilt Kibito was dragged to the ground as he struggled to lift the sword Gohan went over to the Supreme Kai and started looking over the documents.

"What is it we are looking for?" Goku asked having also come over.

"I'm not too sure dad, Shin is there something in particular you want us to look for?"

"Gohan I want you to continue practicing with the Z sword you need to master it. Goku since you're here help me look through this stuff and look for references to a Super Saiyan. What ever you find will help."

Gohan went back over to Kibito whom was trying to still lift the sword up and helped him lift it with one hand. "It was pretty hard when I started." Gohan twirled the sword a few times and continued to practice stances and movements, "it's similar to the one I had as a child. Only bigger, just like riding a bike you never really forget any training you have." Gohan mused while Kibito watched before turning around and going over to help with the documents.

After about an hour Chi-Chi gained consciousness. After watching the scene for a few moments she addressed the only person she was sure of. "Goku..? Where am I?"

"Hi Chi-Chi, this is the land of the Kai's kinda the gods of the universes' planet I think. Anyway long story short we're here helping Gohan so she can defeat a enemy not even the gods can stop. As for why you're here I'm not sure. Supreme Kai?"

"Ah yes, hello Mrs Son, I am the Supreme Kai of the universe, you are here on my planet for the simple reason your daughter made a bet with my assistant and won, the prize to see her family again."

"Oh, Gohan hasn't died as well has she?" Chi-Chi asked timidly. It was weird having a full body again.

"No mum, I haven't." Gohan came over to the group. Encircling her mother in a tight hug. "It's so good to see you one more time. I've missed you so much." She whispers in Chi-Chi's ear.

"My darling daughter. You've grown so much. Though I always hoped I'd see you again as an old lady to tell me all about your life, not this young."

"It would have been. If not for this new enemy. As well as me luck." she says with a wink to Kibito.

"How's Goten? Is he as full grown as you?"

"He's going on 8 and is the spitting image of dad. Just full of life. The room is always brighter when he is around. Vegeta even goes so far as to call him Kakabrat almost fondly. He's so smart too. I wish you'd get to see him too."

Shin cleared his throat. "Sorry to take away from this heart warming reunion but we have limited time Gohan."

"I know Shin, it's just this sword is practically an extension of myself there's not much more I can learn from it and I'm not even powered up even a little. So unless we've found a way for me to get my Super Saiyan boost back, I'm better off researching with you."

"I disagree, if the sword has taught all it can then I would suggest meditating trying to see if the power is still within you. It may just need another way to be released."

"That is true Gohan, remember the original transformation as well as the second and third all take anger, rage and pain to unleash, it might just be you need a different trigger. I brought you 2 days." Goku added, as an after thought he asked. "Is there a way to keep an eye on what's happening back on Earth?"

"Why yes Goku that's a good idea." Shin produced an orb similar to Baba's and tuned it to Earth. "There we go, looks like Buu is keeping to the deal, it appears he has built himself a house and is waiting." The scene changed to that of the lookout. "Ah here we go, the young boys look like they are working hard under the three eyed man and the short one; Krillin."

"Wait I can't see everyone there, where Vegeta?" Gohan asked. She may still be angry and disappointed in his actions earlier but she still cared.

"Um, right after your energy disappeared he knocked me out and went to fight Buu. He sacrificed himself in a last-ditch effort to stop Buu. Sadly, as you can tell it didn't last. He seems to be a lot like cell as long as one particle still remains he can regenerate." Goku explained.

"Oh… Shin, are you able to tell where a soul has been sent?"

"Yes usually, Vegeta is such a powerful being I'm sure it shouldn't take too long since we know he has been sent to the Otherworld." Shin closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again, "it seems he has been sent to HIFL"

"Oh… Thanks…" Gohan didn't know what to feel. She was sad he was gone. Still disappointed the route he took for power just to fight her father. Yet happy that when push came to shove he was willing to risk it all for their son's and family to have a chance to live. Gohan walked away to the tree her mother once occupied and got into the lotus position to start her meditation.

Chi-Chi ended up helping sort through the history of Saiyans at their feet while periodically checking the Orb like the rest of the group. After a few hours Gohan had been able to find the power she would usually unlock when going Super Saiyan or felt like it was. But why couldn't she access it in battle? Was it because of the rage that had always been used before to get the boost? She had realised a few years ago that the Super Saiyan Transformation was a booster and not a new form. So as long as her base was strong Super Saiyan would always multiply her base. Now that multiplier seemed to be gone or unusable but the power was still there locked away like when she was a child, waiting to be released.

"I've found something!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. Getting the attention of the Gohan and the rest of the group. "It's a story from over 1000 years ago, about a righteous Saiyan whom brought prosperity to their planet and is recorded as the first Super Saiyan. It goes on about how in his Great Ape form he was able to gain full control and as a result transformed into a whole new being and brought an end to the generations of civil fighting between the Saiyans. If this report is over 1000 years old how am I able to read it? How is this in English?" Chi-Chi muses as an afterthought only just thinking about how she is able to read everything that was written in front of her.

"Well all these documents are records made by the Supreme Kai of Time, she uses a magical parchment that changes what's written to what ever language is easiest read for the reader. But that information is exactly what we've been looking for. So first, Gohan has to access the Great ape form then once she has controlled it use it to transform into a new form. If her brougth an end to a Civil war then he must of been pure of heart. Gohan has that in spades." Shin exclaimed getting excited about finally having a starting point. "Mrs Son, could you continue to read that report, in case it has more information about this first Super Saiyan. Gohan we have a starting point. To get you into a great ape."

"The only issue with that is the great ape form is extremely difficult to control. Even Vegeta fully grown barely had control over it and he focused the first 20 years of his training to controlling the form."

"Well we better get used to it. So what do you need to transform?"

"A full moon that has a high count of blutz waves. Unfortunately I'm unable to produce the Ki ball that has those requirements I never saw the need to learn it."

"Well creating a moon is easy enough. It is a Kai's job to create elements within the universe." Shin proceeded to start creating till Gohan jumped in.

"Stop! Wait till I'm further away, I know I have no control over the form, last time I used it I was 5. The last thing I want is to destroy all the information we have here and most of your planet."

"Oh right, good thinking, the planet is easy enough to fix the documents not so much. We will use the other side of the planet away from your mother and Kibito. Goku could you come with us that way the two of us should be able to control her until she gains control herself."

Goku just smiled and got up. He was happy to help but all this reading was making him go cross eyed. He was not one for studying.

On the other side of the planet Shin went about creating a proper moon. He had created a few before but that was many millennia ago when he was still young. The first one he made Gohan looked directly into it and though she could feel the Blutz waves they were extremely weak not enough for her to transform.

The second try had too many Blutz waves to the point even her father with no tail had trouble controlling himself and Gohan didn't even need to look at the moon to feel the Blutz waves forcing her to transform. Like as a child Gohan's world went white. She couldn't remember anything when she woke up. Not how much time passed nor how much damage she caused till she managed to get up and assess the area. Looking around she noticed Shin looking away and her father had a slight tinge to his cheeks. Looking down she realised she was stark naked. She never knew her father had modesty; it was apparently a very Human thing to have it according to Vegeta. Along with the new moon destroyed.

"Well that time didn't work either. I think I may need different clothing. Do you know anything about traditional Saiyan Armour?" She asks Shin, at the shake of his head she continued, "it was designed to grow with them when in their Ape form, I wore some back on Namek, I have a design in mind, do you have any paper?" Shin magically produced some paper and a pencil and Gohan went about drawing it, she did it quickly as she was feeling a little cold all exposed like that, even if her father had given her his orange over shirt. When she was done Shin took a look at the picture then using a similar technique to Piccolo zapped her the outfit she requested.* "Thanks, the armour feels just as elastic as the original so hopefully it will hold up. I however need a little rest and food. This transforming takes it out of you." Gohan walks away from the damaged area to where her mother and Kibito were with Goku following behind happy at the idea of food and Shin watching utterly bewildered.

"Hey mum, any more information found?"

"No, not in regard to what you need, though I am learning a lot about why you did things as a child. It answers so many questions I asked myself of: Is that the Alien genes in you or are you just special." Chi-Chi giggled to herself at the memories that returned.

"Master I have found some drawings that could be linked to the transformation. And a document talking about a Saiyan God. Though that doesn't look like something we'd be able to use."

"All very good. First I will find some food for Gohan and Goku, though why he needs it as he is dead I have no idea, either way I should be able to whip up something of a kitchen around here somehow." Shin muses.

Chi-Chi Hearing her girls need for food volunteers to cook, it had been so long since she had to cook but missed the chance to cook for her family. Gohan meanwhile went over to the Orb to see what was happening. "Hey dad what's the fusion you were teaching them meant to look like?"

"Well I only saw it on some people that looked like the Yardratians I stayed with but essentially it's meant to be the perfect combination of the boys power and physique. Why's that?"

"I think they keep making mistakes, this one has Goten and Trunks looking like an old man. Do we know how much time has passed on Earth?"

"About 12 hours since your father got here Gohan." Kibito informs them.

"Thanks big guy, that would mean they still have a full day and a bit. This time moving differently in Otherworld compared to Earth is going to get confusing, there wouldn't be a way to keep track would there? It's not that I don't trust the boys to be able to beat Buu I just don't want the planet to rely on them the way it did me so often."

Shin seeing Gohan's distress silently produced a large sand timer. "This timer has 30 hours on it, when the sand runs out the kids 48 hours Goku got them will be up and I imagine Buu will come looking for them then." He stated before going back to creating the perfect full moon with just the right amount of Blutz waves in it.

"Thanks Shin, it means a lot. I'm going to meditate until the foods done."

Even though she knew she wasn't at home, while meditating Gohan could feel almost complete. Listening to the sounds of her mother humming away in the kitchen cooking, the sound of her father complaining about the food taking too long yet still supporting her mother by doing what little he could. It took her back to the more simpler times before her uncle, before Vegeta, before it all. It stirred something in her heart she didn't know she was missing. It was her innocence. She knew deep down what she had built without her parents was a beautiful thing, she had Goten, and friends, her grandfather, a supportive kingdom and possibly a supportive world when they go back. But it was something deep down that cracked and forgot all of those things. It was the innocent child she once was long forgotten. She didn't even realise she was crying till she felt a hand gently wipe away her tears. Opening her eyes she see's her father standing there along with her mother watching her with concern. They hadn't aged a day still looking like they did when she was young and a well broke within her. "Why couldn't you come back?" She sobbed.

She knew deep down why, but at that moment it was the only thing going through her head. She felt her father's arms encircle her like when she was a baby, with her mother coming on the other side to do the same. It felt like a long time passing with her crys being loud and uncontrollable. Eventually pain in her heart started to calm knowing they were still there for her. She knew they had always been there, in her heart but to see them and feel them especially together was a feeling Gohan never thought she would feel again. A completeness that had been missing since her parents had died. Looking over to the Orb she saw the two boys and everything clicked into place. She had always said she would be a protector. The Protector. In that moment of completeness it cemented it's self in her heart. She felt whole knowing who she was in that moment. What she had to do. She would continue to get stronger for them. So no other child would loose their parents. So Goten wouldn't have to feel obligated like she did to help in a battle. Like he was probably feeling now. It was the same promise she had said to herself back when Bojack attacked. Reinforced with her parent's arms and love surrounding her.

"Thank's mum, dad. Sorry about breaking. Having you both back. I... I never realised how much I missed you both until now. Even with Goten and Vegeta and Bulma there, it wasn't the same." She took a deep breath before untangling herself from their grasp. "I know we won't ever be like it was before but until now I didn't realise I needed closure. The restless feeling within me that has been there, growing for years was just my body unable to let go of never saying goodbye properly. Of not being able to save you both."

"It wasn't supposed to be your job to save us monkey, that was supposed to be our job. Yet you continued to raise above it. We are so proud of you. Whenever someone brings up any of the past battles that are talked about in Otherworld. Trust me they are brought up, like Bojack and even the battle with Cell I always proclaim that it was _MY_ Daughter that defeated them."

Chi-Chi didn't say anything, she regretted not being able to be there for Gohan's and Goten's life, but she had made peace with it. As long as the next time she see's them; they are old and well lived she will forever be happy in death, she just couldn't say it out loud. She hugged her little girl tighter before composing herself. "*sniff* Well you need a full stomach before you can defeat the monsters of the universe. *sniff* Lunch is ready." Wiping her eyes and turning toward the kitchen, they followed Chi-Chi's actions to see a massive spread of food on a picnic blanket. How she managed to make all that with what Shin had provided Gohan would never know. It was just one of her mother's mysteries she always admired.

After gorging herself more than normal as she hadn't realised how much she had missed her mother's cooking in the last 6 years, Gohan got up and turned to Shin. Whom had been watching what had been dubbed by the Earthlings as a Saiyan Glutton Fest and asked if he was ready to start again.

This time around Shin created a moon that was exactly like Earths. Gohan felt the pull to transform and her world went white once more. She had a vague sense of what she was doing this way around almost like she was watching a stranger use her body. She registered her fists hitting things, what they were she couldn't tell. She just wanted to destroy.

There was a voice calling to her. It had a familiar sound. She knew that voice.

"Gohan!" The deep voice called. '_There's that voice again calling. I know that voice'_. "GOHAN!"

That was her father. "Gohan! Come on. My Monkey princess. I know you're in there. You have to take control. You control your body not the mindless Saiyan side! Remember your goal."

_'That's right. I have a goal. I need to control this form I'm in. It's not a separate thing, it's meant to be an extension.'_ The Ape form kept pulling her thoughts away from her objective back to the mindless attacking. Suddenly through the haze she saw her father in front of her. Calling her name. "Gohan. Don't forget who you are. Who your trying to protect! Remember Goten, and Vegeta. Trunks and Bulma! The Earth! You are stronger than this!"

_'Yes, I am stronger. I have to protect Goten, Vegeta. My family. My planet.'_ Something within her clicked staring into her fathers eyes somehow all at once she no longer fought for control against another being within her body but was at one they shared the same goal the same people they loved. With the realisation she became one with her Ape form. With full control over the form she was able to talk in it.

"I think I have full control now. This body is strong and fast for the size but I don't think it will help in the fight. Was there anything in the document that said what I need to do next. Is there a form above this one?" Her voice was still primarily female but had a deep tone to it.

"I don't know. It was all pretty vague. Why don't you just practice trying to power up and go Super Saiyan in that form maybe that might help. I'll go see if your mother and Kibito have found anything else." Shin says while running off to the other side of the planet.

Gohan decided to try and power up. With a mighty Yell she powered up as much as she could but the the trigger that would be there for Super Saiyan was still missing. Sitting on the ground feeling deflated. She still didn't feel whole. Like something was missing. Her father sat beside her looking hopeful.

"You know the last time I saw you in this form you were barely 5. It was my voice that got you to control it somewhat back then too. Maybe you need to think about something other than the standard rage that we use for transforming."

"Yeah. I guess we could. What emotion do you think I need to focus on?"

"Well the first time you went Super Saiyan in the chamber was from pure determination and a feeling of helplessness. You never wanted to feel that way again. Than when you went into ascended Saiyan it was from… What was it from? We couldn't hear what Android 16 said to you and I didn't think you were that close to him for his death to be a trigger. What was it that went through your head that time?"

"He told me that it was okay to let the power out. Deep down I was fighting the power because I was scared. That it's okay to fight when it is to protect what you love. Cell wanted to take that away and make you all suffer. I don't remember much more about it until you were standing in front of me saying goodbye."

"Well that helps. Obviously strong emotion is the key. Even Super Saiyan 3 I had to go to a dark place to unlock. But that form like the ape form is strong and fast but drains your energy well so much. So I guess you look inside yourself and find an emotion that is attached to the pull we both know is within you and work from that?"

"Worth a shot. This Ape form doesn't actually take any energy I just feel a bit bulky." Gohan told her father while closing her eyes and look within once more. This time the pull was stronger when she focused on it under the Blutz waves from the moon her heart felt calmer. It brought to her mind the night Vegeta made the Blutz Ball for her to help calm her. How he was there the second her heart called to him. The love she felt off him. The pull in her centre expanded. Next was the time Goten first called her mummy. Remembering the feelings he stirred in her, the love that radiated from his little body. That thought made the pull shine throughout her body. When she opened her eyes once more she was standing in front of her father. _'He was smaller before'_ She thought to herself before looking down and noticing her arms had a red fur over them. Her body still held the Saiyan body chest plate, but the bottom had been covered in what seemed to be tighter Gi pants. She felt the top of her head and noticed her hair was a bit longer and the spikes both in the front and back were more pronounced. If she had a mirror she would notice her iris' were her usual black but her pupil which would normally be black as well were a startling silver blue. Power radiated from her. "Guess it was love that triggered this transformation." Gohan mused still marvelling at her new transformation.

"Woah! That's incredible. You barely look like you anymore." Goku exclaimed.

Shin came over in that moment to see what caused the bright flash of light and noticed Gohan standing there. "Wow. That's quiet the transformation. How are we going to test it?"

"How bout I fight you. I'll start at ascended Saiyan and work my way up."

After flexing her muscles a bit, she replied, "how about you start at Super Saiyan 3 instead. If I can't hold up against you in your strongest form I wouldn't stand a chance against Buu in this one." Goku nodded his agreement and powered up as high as he could. Being back in Otherworld it was easy for him to hold this form as he had almost unlimited energy regeneration here.

Goku attacked straight away not giving Gohan any time to react. Gohan blocked her father effortlessly they went back and forth for a long time. Gohan was barely winded while her father was panting heavily. Proof that this new form was a lot stronger and fast than Super Saiyan 3. She seemed to be holding it easily enough as well. Suddenly Shin let out an energy beam and eradicated the moon. Gohan felt the moment the Blutz waves ceased and all her energy left her reverting back to her normal form.

"What happened?! Why'd you do that?" Gohan yelled at Shin.

"I was just testing a theory. Earth doesn't have a moon. You can't use the Dragon Balls yet to get one and I don't have the ability to get to Earth and create one without being noticed by Majin Buu. So I wanted to see if the form could be held without needing the moon."

"Supreme Kai is right Gohan, you know you can access the power now so why not try without the moon there to do it. We have both learnt Saiyan biology is an amazing thing. I'm positive your body would be able to remember what it felt when the moon was out and be able to replicate it."

"Yeah, I agree. It was mostly a shock was all. Guess it's back to meditating to see if I can find the muscle memory of the transformation. How much time do we have?"

"I'm not sure. We should probably check." Shin added as they walked back over to the where the new kitchen was set up and Kibito and Chi-Chi were still going over documents.

"Even I could feel the power coming from your side of the planet. Did you manage to find what it was you were needing?" Chi-Chi asked. She was getting over reading and was mostly watching the Orb. It tugged at her heart strings to see her little boy, but she knew she would never be able to be with him so watching seemed to be the best she could do, the closest she could get.

"Yes and no. I found the transformation but without the moon I don't know how to bring it on like I would Super Saiyan."

"Hmm.. That's true. So what will you call the new form?" Chi-Chi asked her daughter whom was looking forlorn and confused.

"We never thought of that. I mean we've found 3 levels of Super Saiyan already and they say that this is supposed to be the true form of a Super Saiyan but maybe we can call it Super Saiyan 4?"

"Why not. We've never been that good at naming things." Goku injected while walking over to the orb and assessing the situation. "Oh no."

At Goku's statement the rest of the group went over to see what was happening. What they saw was a perfect mix of Trunks and Goten with Vegeta style hair Black with two purple stripes up the sides and a cocky attitude flying off the lookout with Tien shouting behind them to wait and come back.

"Those little shits." Gohan mumbled

"There just jumping into the fight with hours left of their time. In stead of working to perfect the form. They only get a half hour in the form."

"There too young and green for this dad."

"Well what other choices did we have? You couldn't access all your power Vegeta was dead I'm essentially a Ghost when I was there, they were the best hope. I had to take it on faith that they would be a smart as you and not what they've just shown they are."

Gohan couldn't argue with her father. She knew the boys were smart but together the Saiyan arrogance and pride always won out. "Guess I have less time than I thought to find this power again." Gohan stated walking away and meditating.

* * *

**Goku P.O.V.**

Goku watched as the young boys as one being fought the monster and though they were definitely stronger he didn't consider how inexperienced they were. They were wasting time in that form and he was fearful of if they would survive. Majin Buu had mutated since he fought with him and seemed stronger than before. He had to think of a plan B for if Gohan wasn't ready in time. Could he maybe go back even if it was for a short time to help hold off Majin Buu destroying the planet. He did give his life up so that the planet and it's people could live. Maybe if he had someone else to help him it would be even easier.

"Hey Supreme Kai. You gave Chi-chi her body while here in upper Heaven would it work to give me a body for a few hours down on Earth?"

"Well in theory yes. I haven't ever granted anyone that before, but the witch Baba has been using the technique for a while. Though her rules are a lot stricter than mine."

"I was thinking as a back up in case Gohan isn't ready and needs more time if you could send Vegeta and myself back for a few hours to give Gohan more time. Just in the off chance the boys don't win."

"That is a very bold claim your asking for Mortal. Even the Kai's are bound by certain laws."

"I know but if we don't stop Buu here on Earth it's only a matter of time before he sets his sights on the rest of the universe. You yourself said you couldn't beat him. You couldn't even beat Gohan powered down to her base. We have to do something."

"I agree. I will put the call through to Yemma to get him to bring Vegeta to the check in station. Just as a precaution. It goes against a lot of rule but considering what we are facing I'll let them slide I should be able to give you both 12 hours on Earth."

"I can extend that to 24 hours each." Kibito added.

"Wow that's a lot. Um I hope we won't need that many. Or Vegeta won't he'll be wished back after the fight."

"Then we'll transfer the 48 hours onto you all you have to do is think how much you want to give to Vegeta before going to Earth."

"If I don't want to use all the hours in one go would I be ab;e to use them at another time?"

"Yes. You should be able to so all you would need to do is inform Yemma that you wish to use them and as you can transport yourself. You can go. However, if you are still on Earth after the time is up you won't be able to come back. You will fade away into nothing, as the spirit can't exsist without a vessel."

"Wow. That's incredible. So I could go back for important dates of my families?"

"In theory yes but knowing those dates would be hard as you aren't supposed to know what is happening on the living plane. So the chances of you knowing when those dates are would be a guess."

"Still, this is incredible so all I would need to do to have someone else come along with me is touch them and think about how long I want to give them?"

"Again. Yes. Though we will wait to see if it is needed first."

"Right gotta have faith in the boys." Though they were beating him their time was running out and Goku could tell they were playing with Buu. Looking over to his daughter he saw her internal struggle. He had more faith in her finding the new transformation than the boys he left on Earth sadly.

As they suspected it didn't take long before the boys split back into 2 people. He saw the look of fear on their faces and knew his time was coming up. Even with Vegeta he didn't think they would be able to win but if they could buy the time hopefully it would be enough.

Suddenly the scene changed to the boys landing on the lookout and being scolded by Tien. He kept going on about how their parents were never that reckless at their ages and Gohan in particular would listen to her superiors even if she was stronger than them. Sadly, Majin Buu arrived soon after them and before Shin and Kibito could cast the spell Majin Buu started turning the occupants on the lookout to candy one at a time leaving the 'little fighters' to last.

"Guess it's show time. I really hoped I wouldn't have to come back to help. I know I was the reason a lot of the threats came to Earth. But this one was destined before I even knew I was a Alien." Goku mused as Shin and Kibito mumbled a incantation. When they were done a small watch showed up on Goku's wrist with a split screen.

"This watch tells you how long you and whom ever you choose to take with you have left. Like a count down. Make sure you are back before the clock hits zero. You have 48 hours use them wisely. I know Gohan won't be too far away. Her Ki is so stabilized that I can see her re-reaching the transformation soon so hopefully you won't need all of it."

"Thanks Supreme Kai." Goku went over to Chi-Chi and gave her a hug promising to find a way to see her in Heaven when it's all over and I.T.'d it to the check-in station to see a waiting Vegeta cursing at the screen having watched what was happening with his boy and Kakabrat mini.

"Kakarot? What…"

"No time to explain in detail." Goku rushes grabbing Vegeta's shoulder and watching the timer on his wrist as he thinks about giving Vegeta 6 hours of his 48. "There now we have 6 hours on Earth thanks to the Supreme Kai I know we wouldn't be able to beat him but we should be able to stall him from eradicating all life on Earth until Gohan gets there."

"Gohan is alive?"

"Yes. Now come on." Goku grabs Vegeta's shoulder again and I.T.'s it to the lookout following Goten and Trunk's scared Ki.

Vegeta didn't need any more information than that and as loon as they landed launched into Super Saiyan 2 and attacked Majin Buu with Goku matching him and close behind. Never in his life would he think that he would have to work as a team with Kakarot but if this is for him to redeem himself then he would take it.

* * *

**TBC...**

***A/N: So I tried describing the Saiyan outfit I wanted Gohan to wear for the rest of the battle but just kept butchering it. It's based off of Patrick Deza's 'Kefla' and 'Android 18' fan art on Deviant art website. Check them out they are awesome and you will see why I didn't try to describe them as I feel I just wouldn't be able to do them justice and I admire the art work too much to try. :) **


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or DBS all rights to the companies that own them and Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Year 774, May 11th – Gohan P.O.V.**

As Gohan meditated she tried to block out what her father and Shin were saying but tried to keep herself focused on re-awakening the power. When she heard her father leaving buying her more time the pressure started to get to her. She didn't realise she was shaking in stress until she felt a delicate hand on her shoulder. Watery eye's flying open she looks into her mothers stern yet kind eyes. "I can't loose Goten. I have to find the power again without a moon."

"I know dear, and you will. What did Piccolo always tell you when you would meditate?" Before Gohan could answer Chi-Chi continued, "he would tell you to relax clear your mind. No battle is won through anger and pain, but through skill and a clear mind. If you let what's happening down there cloud your judgment it'll only set you back."

"How do you know what piccolo used to tell me? I didn't know you were ever that close to hear."

"You trained with him for years and I was always close by."

Gohan smiled. How could she not with such support around her even if it was only from one person. "You're right mum, I need to clear my head. Thanks." Gohan closed her eyes once more. She tried to remember the feel of the Blutz waves coursing through her body. The feelings and memories that came with it. She wasn't sure how long had passed in that time maybe hours maybe minutes.

Little did she know on the outside she had turned Super Saiyan once more. Her hair standing up unnaturally high and yellow. But her aura was more silvery Golden then traditional yellow. She was focusing on the feelings that helped her transform. The love she felt from all the people in her life the love she for them as well. The want to protect all that she loved. An involuntary yell erupted from her throat and her body leaped up engulfing her in the same bright silver gold light. When she stood on the ground again she was back in the dubbed Super Saiyan 4 transformation. This time she felt like she could hold it almost indefinitely without the need for a moon.

"How's dad and Vegeta going on Earth?"

"About as well as you'd expect. It looks like by the time they got there most of the occupants besides Krillin, a little girl with blonde hair and taller girl with blonde hair I don't know, Dende and the two boys have survived. But they aren't on the lookout anymore. It seems the lookout was destroyed in the last 2 hours since your father got there. They've kept up with this pink monster, but it looks like they're running out of energy. I think I also saw some remaining humans with camera's near where Krillin and the others are hiding. I guess this is goodbye then." Chi-Chi tearfully said.

Gohan too was emotional but knew this moment would come. She was lucky to of had a chance to see her mother again. Hugging her fiercely "I love you mum."

"I love you too my little princess. Now go there and save the world once more. Don't forget your sword. I'll be here watching till the end. If that's okay with the Supreme Kai?"

"The deal was until Gohan left but considering the circumstances I think we could let you watch to the end of the fight." Chi-Chi smiled at the short man and hugged Gohan one more time.

Gohan strapped the Z-Sword to her back placed 2 fingers on her forehead and with a final wave I.T.'d to the fight. She managed to position herself right in front of a blast meant for Vegeta knocking it out of the way effortlessly.

"I'm not sure if you remember me Majin Buu I was there when you were resurrected. I swore I'd stop you. I'm here now to do just that."

"You don't look like anyone Buu has fought yet. But that's okay these people were getting boring." A skinny version of the monster she fought a few days ago stated.

She knew he had practically unlimited energy and regeneration, so she decided to go all out from the get to. She still wasn't sure how well this form will hold up for. She knew she was more powerful than him and every Ki enhanced punch seemed to weaken him, but it would never get rid of him. Then she had an idea. Her energy alone wouldn't do it, but maybe the energy of the remaining people of Earth might.

"Vegeta can you hold him off for a few minutes I need to talk to dad real quick I think I have a way to defeat him."

"Right. Guess it's all I'm good for these days. The back up."

Gohan sped back to her father whom was standing off to the side with the young boys Goten instantly attached himself to her. Gohan hugged him back momentarily before turning to her father. "Dad I have an idea that might work. I just need a quick tutorial on how to do it. Your body is only here temporarily so it would be better if I did it but how do I use the spirit bomb?"

"That's a great idea why didn't I think of it." Goku spent the next few moments giving Gohan the basics. She then went away from the group to try and complete it. Goku used that time to jump into the fight and help Vegeta out.

Gohan focused all her energy and spread it out into the Earth calling all living things to help out by sending all the energy they could spare. She withdrew her sword as a way to channel the energy she was receiving. It was a powerful feeling even if the population had been reduced, they all gave her energy. Like something deep inside them told them to raise their hands to the air and release all the energy they could spare. Little did she know the camera man had caught her conversation with her father and as she had called for energy out loud everyone watching the T.V. was helping out. Being attached to all living things on the planet really took it's toll on Gohan. She focused all the energy into the sword along with her own. Looking up she saw her father and Vegeta being batted away. Powering herself up the silver/gold Aura surrounded her creating her own wind, she walked towards Buu sword positioned in front like a true warrior. She had him entranced walking towards him with a glowing sword.

"Your rein of terror ends now! This planet doesn't want you here anymore!" She charged him Buu tried to punch her, but the sword cut through his arm. When the energy touched his flesh, his arm disintegrated before touching the ground and the area that would normally renew was charred. This told Gohan all she needed to know. What ever energy he was made up with a divine blade with the energy of mortals infused in it was enough to beat him. In Majin Buu's shock and lapse in concentration Gohan plunged the sword into his heart with a final yell she poured all her energy as well as the energy of the Earth into him. This exploded him from the inside out burning away any chance of him regenerating. The blast that shot through him had nowhere to go so Gohan directed it into the atmosphere. Upon lowering the sword, she noticed the sword had shattered. 'Maybe it wasn't as divine as the Kai's claimed, it couldn't handle so much energy in it. Oh well. It did it's job.' "It's over" she exclaims collapsing from exhaustion she didn't know she had.

Out of nowhere Goten tackled Gohan even more to the ground and wouldn't let go. Constantly repeating how much he missed her. Even Trunks came up and hugged her. Lifting herself and both boys off the ground Gohan took stock of the situation. She saw Krillin off to the side trying to shield Erasa holding a scared Maron and Dende behind him. She tried to sense any other energies where the lookout was supposed to be but felt none. Expanding her search to the rest of Earth she was saddened to feel so few powers but was glad some of them still were still there. It amazed her while in this form she was able to feel even the weakest energy signal on the Earth. Luckily there was a large group of people at King Furry's palace at the edges of West city and Satan City. As she was doing that Erasa came up and hugged her even though she was still holding the young boys and Erasa still had Maron. Though it didn't look like Maron cared as she also joined the hug. Gohan took a few moments to relish the feel of their hugs after coming to focus on what was happening around her.

"Is this everyone?" At their sombre looks so asked. "Did we get the Dragon Balls at least?".

"Yes we have them, is that really you Gohan? You look so different."

Gohan smiled and nodded. "I did some research with the Supreme Kai on us Saiyans and apparently this is the original super Saiyan form used by the legendary Super Saiyan over 1000 Years ago."

"Well I'm so glad you came back. We even have the Dragon Balls. Bulma even put them into a storage Capsule for me. Here." Dende went to hand over the capsule.

Before Gohan could respond Vegeta jumped in. "What do you mean the original super Saiyan transformation. If that is the original what have we been using all these years?!"

"Honestly I'm not too sure. I didn't get enough time to look into it but even you must of noticed that it was more of a power boost then true transformation." At Vegeta not talking anymore Gohan continued with the conversation with Dende. "Perfect. Get it set up at what ever remains of the lookout but don't summon the dragon until I get back."

"What? But mummy you just got here you can't leave again."

"I'm not going far I have to go talk to King Furry. He has to know what's happening cause a bunch of people are going to be resurrected again and if there's no explanation just imagine the mayhem that would ensue. I promise I'll be back soon."

It was then she noticed the news camera off in the distance. She powered down and walked over to the terrified man and reporter. If she didn't know better they were the same ones from the Cell games. "Are you Jimmy Firecracker the reporter from the Cell games?"

"Yes ma'am I am. Who are you?"

"Princess Gohan of the Combined Kingdoms and Ox Kingdom. As well as I guess the newest WMAT Champion. Did you manage to record the whole fight?"

"Y-Yes… Will you let us interview you and your friends?"

"No." The reporter looked crestfallen. "Not yet. I will be talking to King Furry soon and hopefully we will be able to bring back as many people, the Monster known as Majin Buu killed. But we fear it won't be everyone."

"You mean like what happened during the Cell games?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, anyone that died then won't be able to come back. The Earths Special forces only have so much power and won't grant the same wish twice." Gohan went to leave with them via I.T.

"Who is the Earths special forces?"

"You really don't get the premise of 'in a rush' do you? They are the group of martial artists that have been there helping fight all forms of evil since the time of King Piccolo. Every major Alien invasion since. Does no one know the history of our people? Now if you'll come with me please grab my hand, both of you."

The 2 men reluctantly touched her hand and next thing they knew they were surrounded by Security in front of King Furry. Whom was in his throne room with as many people that would fit. Gohan was happy so many people found shelter. "Gohan! Thanks goodness. I knew you'd come through again!"

"Hello Sir. I'm sorry it took so long to beat this threat. I had to get special training to have the power to defeat him. As I've already told Mr Firecracker here. The Earths special forces will be able to revive a lot of people. But we fear those that had died by a different catastrophe won't. The Dragon Balls don't like repeating a wish."

"Wait! You mean the legendary Dragon Balls of myth are real?!" Jimmy jumped in.

Gohan turned to him exasperated. "Yes, they are. They are protected and powerful, but they also have limits on what they can perform." She states before turning back to Furry. "I've already stated that tomorrow, midday you and I will give an interview to explain what has happened. Hopefully that is enough time to assess the damage done."

"Thank you Princess. I will start the preparations for that now. Mr Firecracker I suggest you turn the camera off now. I already saw all the footage you gathered as it was aired live." He gestured to the giant screen on the side of the wall showing them as the camera Man filmed them.

"Uh… Of course, your majesty." He stammered while the Camera Man fumbled with the camera. Gohan took that time to place her 2 fingers to her forehead and I.T.'d it back to the group whom worked their way back to what remains of the lookout.

"Let's see how many people get to come back this time."

"Well we know Vegeta won't as he was resurrected by Earth Balls last time. Same as Master Roshi" Krillin added.

"Sharpner won't be back either." Eraser spoke up. "He was killed when Cell attacked, so was I but he jumped in front of that beam for me while I ran away."

"It's okay Erasa. It will be okay. After we restore the Earth I'll go to Planet Namek and get him back with their version it's more powerful and will repeat a wish but will only bring one person back at a time."

"You will wish me back when you go won't you?" Vegeta asked coming up behind Gohan in a timid voice even for him. As he went to touch her shoulder she moved away.

It was Trunks that spoke up, "of course we will dad. Right Gohan?"

Gohan looked at Vegeta she tried to show him how much he hurt her. The pale look on his face meant he got the message, before answering. "I suppose we should. Okay Dende, Summon him."

"Arise Shenron!" Dende yelled. As the sky turned dark and the Balls glowed the long and mighty Shenron burst from him home.

"I will grant you 2 wishes, use them wisely."

Gohan stepped forward to speak. "Please Shenron can you bring back to life all the good people killed since day of the World Martial Arts Tournament?"

"An easy wish." He stated as his eyes glowed, all around Gohan could feel all the collective energies that made up the planet. Sharpner didn't come back this time and the halo above Vegeta's head was still there so her theory was correct. Though the rest of her friends were all back and looking bewildered. She even felt Piccolo's energy off in the distance. A lot more energies came back than she expected. 'Probably because Cell hunted in the sticks while Buu hunted in the populated Cities.' "State your second wish!"

"Well guys, Should we use a second wish or save it for another day? How about restoring the Lookout?"

"Don't worry about the lookout young Gohan, Dende and I will be able to repair it easily enough." Mr Popo added.

Trunks pulled on Gohan's leg gaining her attention. "Do you think we could wish for me to have a tail? Now that you, dad and Goten have one can I have one as well?"

Gohan looked up to Vegeta who had a look of pride on his face at his son wanting to be a true Saiyan. Gohan herself was thinking of restoring the moon but if both boys had their tails that would be dangerous until they could control it so she figured it would be okay.

"Okay kiddo. Shenron! Can you please give Trunks his Saiyan Tail back?"

"Very well. It is done." Shenron went back into his Balls and as they rose into the Air Gohan jumped up to grab two of them. Figuring now that she has told the world about them best keep them safe. Luckily her guess was right as she saw one was the 4-star ball that was dear to her family before they turned to stone.

"Dad. How much longer do you 2 have?"

"Vegeta is down to 2 hours. As I gave him 6."

"Okay. Well you should get back. Maybe help escort mum back to Heaven if she's still up on Supreme Kai's world."

"Right. Got to make up for lost time. Hehe. I'll see ya around My Monkey Princess." He said hugging his little girl one last time

"If you want to use more of the hours feel free to stop in maybe King Kai will let you know when the next big event is happening." Gohan says tearfully while hugging her father before waving to everyone else and I. back to Otherworld. She didn't see the look that passed his face at her words as she hugged him. Nor did she know that King Kai wasn't supposed to look in on them any more so the chances of knowing when a big event came up was slim.

"Vegeta I'll go to Namek now and will have you back before your time runs out. It will make Trunks very happy." Vegeta merely grunted at the gesture. He knew he messed up if he didn't before, Gohan's cold attitude towards him definitely indicated to it now.

"Gohan can I come too? I imagine my brother will be very distressed being brought back on an alien planet."

"Can we come too mummy? I don't want you to leave again."

"Very well. I guess I can transport all of you. Anyone else want to come?"

Everyone else shook their heads. Bulma came up to Gohan and hugged her. "Just get them back and be back safe okay?"

"Okay. Vegeta you coming?" Gohan asks as Goten jumps on Gohan's back and Trunks and Erasa all grab a hand each. Vegeta grunts and like it pains him to touch her but deep down he's happy she will let him and grabs one of her shoulders.

Gohan focuses for a moment to get to the far away planet and next thing the small group know they are standing in front of a bunch of Piccolos all looking different ages and sizes, watching the newcomers with weary glances. Gohan located Elder Mori and walked over to him. Bowing low. "It's good too see you again Elder Mori. I'm sorry to barge onto your world unannounced."

"My is that you Lady Gohan? You've grown so well. We all felt what was going on over on Earth. We thought we'd gather our Dragon Balls just in case we got a visitor from Earth. Seems we got a lot more people then we expected." He says as he looks around Gohan to the 4 people behind her. One he knew from his time on Earth. One looked like the warrior whom fought Frieza and the others were unknown.

"You guys always know too much. No wonder you make such good guardians of planets. This is my son, Goten. You remember Vegeta. And this little boy is Vegeta's son Trunks and a close friend of mine Erasa. I can't thank you enough for letting us do this. It is for only 3 souls this time that our Dragon couldn't bring back."

"Well we better get to it." He stated the obvious. The group first wished back Vegeta and watched the Halo above his head disappear. Gohan could tell he was happy to be back even if he remained as stoic as ever. Next up was Sharpner. They had to word the wish differently then normal so that he would end up there at Namek and not back on Earth alone and confused. When he came back he saw Erasa and Gohan waiting off to the side, among a bunch of random looking aliens. After running to hug his sister it took her 5 minutes to calm him down and explain what happened. The third wish was to bring back Master Roshi. However as he refused to come back saying he had lived long enough the third wish went unused.

After a heart warming thanks to the Namekians Gohan gathered their friends and I.T.'d it back to the lookout. Everyone was still there waiting. Gohan noticed Bulma and Yamcha showing more affection then normal Trunks was hanging close to his dad. Goten wouldn't let go of Gohan, not that she minded. After she told Krillin about Master Roshi's decision #18, Krillin and Maron were saying their goodbyes to head home. Erasa, Videl and Sharpner were off in their own circle and made their way over to Gohan just as Piccolo touched down on the lookout.

"Hey kid. I'm uh.." Before Piccolo could finish the Sentence Gohan flung her arms around him. In a rare show of affection at not being hated by his first friend and student Piccolo smiled and hugged her back.

"Can anyone besides Rase whom is making no sense tell me what is happening? That Majin Buu was here he turned most of us into chocolates then next thing I know I'm in a beautiful field with most of you then I am brought to a place with lits of Aliens and now we are back on the lookout. Who beat Buu?"

"I did. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. I lost my Super Saiyan power up and the Supreme Kai Shin helped me find a different, more powerful one. It just took a lot longer to perfect than I would of liked. I'm sorry."

"You saved the world again. You brought back almost everyone in the world. You have nothing to be sorry for Gohan." Videl told her. "How ever I think I need to go find my father. In case he tries to take the credit for this one."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Krillin piped up. "The news camera's caught the end of the fight with Buu. So, I doubt he will be able to take credit as it showed he wasn't even around when it happened."

"Oh, well that's good. Maybe he'll become his old self again." Videl mused. Taking out her copter capsule Erasa, Sharpner and herself got on for the long drive back to Satan City. "See you in school Gohan. We were meant to start yesterday but I think they may give us the rest of the week. I hope they do. Bye."

Everyone else managed to leave soon after. Vegeta refused to go with Bulma and Yamcha and the rest but Trunks had to go with them. Instead he went off in a different direction. Gohan and Goten decided to fly to their grandfathers palace to check in on him. When they landed behind the closed palace gates the entire kingdom seemed to be out waiting at the gates and cheered for her arrival. Gohan didn't know what to do with all the cheers and photo's being taken so she just smiled and waved. As she tried to walk her way up to the palace Even the guards and house staff were applauding her. As she got into the throne room she was greet by her grandfather. He scooped both Goten and Gohan up into hugs talking and crying about how proud he was. Mrs Pincell came up to inform them that many news camera's were wanting interviews outside. Gohan informed her that there would be an interview tomorrow for the world that they can attend and if they want details to contact King Furry. Until then Gohan was just going to enjoy time with her family. As she should hers. At that Mrs Pincell nodded solemnly and exited the room to inform the masses as well as call her children.

The next day Gohan was in her room in the palace. Goten had slept in her bed with her still refusing to have her out of his sight. While Gohan sat at her dresser looking over all the items that weren't hers but the crowns. The only thing that was hers there was her watch that used to hold her Gold fighter outfit but now held her Saiyan armour. She didn't need to be ready for the interview until 10am and had promised Erasa that she could dress and style her. After Mrs. Pincell called her children and ex husband to see how they were it was decided that all 3 of them would come to the Ox-kingdom for the week until school went back. Gohan even volunteered to transport them herself through I.T. so they wouldn't have to fly the 6 hours from Satan City. The interview was going to be held here in the Ox-kingdom, which Gohan was immensely happy for. She suspected Erasa to arrive any moment now as Gohan had given the family a few rooms near where Mrs Pincell lived for the few nights as all the hotels had been booked out thanks to the interview. On que her doors swung open and in walked Erasa Sharpner and to Gohan's surprise Videl.

"What are you doing here Videl I thought you'd be with your father? Is he okay?"

"Yeah he is. He's had his publicist in his ear all night last night going on about how he should be taking the credit and claiming the whole thing a hoax. When I heard it, I confronted him and told him if he did he would loose me. And when he tried to tell me they were all tricks I kind of blasted a hole in the wall beside him and walked out. When Erasa mentioned she was here with you I decided I'd join you. Show the world that I am on your side and support you the heir to the kingdoms and advocate of the tradition Martial arts over my father. You were the one to save the world. They are not tricks. If my father knows what's good for him he will use this time to announce retirement or something as he already lost the championship. It's just sad that he's so greedy and his publicist knows it and plays on it. I just hope with me by your side it will remind him not to push his luck."

"Thanks Videl. That means so much to me. I hope it doesn't come to that I'd hate to be the reason you and your dad have a falling out, but I can't deny that I'm touched by the gesture." Gohan smiled feeling a huge weight off her chest. But until the interview is over she doubts it would be really gone. This day she would be coming out as the 1st in line to the entire Combine Kingdoms and Ox-Kingdom as well as coming out and actively telling the world about Ki and possibly the Dragon Balls.

* * *

Gohan was happy the interview was over. It went well enough. After her display at the WMAT people weren't too hard on the questioning. She did manage to come up with a bull story about the Dragon Balls saying they are now guarded by the Guardian of Earth and that if people didn't believe her they should just check the history pages. As well as telling them about all these restriction on them if they do manage to find the set. Mr Satan enthusiasts came trying to cause trouble but instead of Videl standing up, Mr Satan himself made an appearance and in a statement claiming his retirement and was happy to give the baton to the delivery girl from the Cell games. The interview even touched on People who use Ki and Gohan hoped a few people would be seeking some of the old masters to learn. _'The people of Earth really are sheep if you promise keep them safe'._

King Furry even publicly announced a Celebration for her defeat of the monster Majin Buu on the 17th and publicly swearing in Gohan as heir to the combined Kingdoms the day after. The crowd loved the idea; Gohan however had to refute.

To the crowd she stated. "I thank you for the support. I promise to use my power to protect all people of this magnificent planet. It's no secret that there are other forces in the universe that are more powerful than us as fighters. My father even descends from one such race. However if there is to be a celebration I would want it in the honor of all the people whom weren't able to come back this time. Not for me." This turned the crowd somber yet they cheered her on none the less.

"Then we will have the 16th as a public holiday to remember all those unable to return. And swear you in on your 17th birthday on the 18th of May."

"That was great Gohan. I think your rule will be an easy one if you keep the people happy and keep defeating the intergalactic threats. I will help you out with the domestic ones from within the justice system. After we graduate of course." Videl claimed.

Videl, Sharpner, Erasa Trunks and Bulma were all standing to the side of the stage while Gohan, King Furry, Goten (as Gohan's heir) and Grandpa Ox took seats in a panel on the stage to answer questions. Goten didn't answer any he was there as support for Gohan.

"I'll hold you to that. I know you won't need any help to get your self up the ladder of law enforcement. Now I think I want to go home. Spend some time in the quiet mountains with Goten."

"Okay but your coming into the city and we are getting you a new dress for both the Remembrance Day and your swearing in of the Combined kingdoms on Thursday okay? I know you have a lovely wardrobe to choose from back at your grandpa's, but you need something else. Bulma you agree with me right?" Erasa preached.

Bulma having been listening in agreed. Plans were made to meet at Capsule Corp and they would go from there. Videl even agreed to come with them. Sharpner on the other hand had a date already.

* * *

**Year 774, May 15th**

Erasa and Panchy were as bad as each other when it came to shopping Gohan didn't know how they managed to get her to try on so many outfits. After hours of hopeless searching. Gohan having been stopped by no less than 50 people for an autograph or photo and her super loud empty stomach rumbling they finally settle on a casual outfit for the Remembrance Day public speech and a much more formal and sleek dress for her Swearing In and Birthday. It wasn't what she would see as a perfect way to spend her Birthday, but she is a woman of her word.

The Remembrance Day celebration was not very low-key even though Gohan gave a sombre speech about never forgetting those unable to return and even Mr Satan came up and added to her speech. The talk with Videl really changed him. When he wasn't as Show-Boaty, he wasn't too bad to talk to.

She hadn't seen Vegeta at all in that time and was finding it hard not to ask after him to Bulma. She still cared about him. But what he did hurt her. A lot. The fact he would of killed all their friends and his son even if he was under control of Babidi still hurt Gohan. Even Piccolo fought the mind control, Gohan could tell it hurt him to, but he did. Vegeta it seemed, let it happen. Could she forgive him if he asked for it? She couldn't answer that herself just yet. She would just have to keep moving on and put the pain in her heart on hold for now.

* * *

**Year 774, May 18th**

Erasa dressed Gohan up immaculately. Her dress was modest yet elegant. Her hair was done up in a bun with her bangs down in front. The fact that they defied gravity and stuck up all over the place looked good with the style bun she had. The dress she had on was stunning. Erasa and Panchy managed to find a dress that reminded Gohan of an ancient Warrior Queen she saw in the history books. It was a delicate mix of what could be classed as armour and a classic princess dress without the extreme poufy bottom.

She had invited all her friends to it as it would also double as her Birthday Party. The ceremony was lovely held in King Furry's Palace. King Furry even crowned Gohan with his grandmothers crown as a show of giving his full support to her. The after party was in full swing. Goten, Maron and Trunks had wandered off to kami knows where. Bulma was with Yamcha to the side talking with some officials and Yamcha was showing so much affection and attention to her it looked like Bulma was getting annoyed at it but wouldn't rebuff him. Krillin and #18 were talking to Videl and Sharpner. Gohan suspected they were both trying to get training out of Krillin or #18. Erasa was just happy rubbing shoulders with some of the higher ups in both kingdoms following her mother around trying the learn what she did. Her bubbly attitude made everyone just fall in love with her. Tien and Piccolo had even made an appearance. Both greeted Gohan then went and stood off to the side and glared at anyone whom came up to interact with them besides the Z-Fighters.

Gohan on the other hand had just managed to get herself away from a high-ranking member of the Namu Village claiming to be a grandson of the previous WMAT champion King Chappa wanting to join their houses by marrying her. Gohan could feel he didn't even have a fighting power stronger than Sharpner, so she politely refused. It wasn't till he claimed he would beat her in a martial arts fight to win her hand that Gohan was saved by Mrs Pincell coming and whisking her away claiming to be needed elsewhere.

"Thanks Mrs Pincell. He was getting really loud about it. He just wouldn't take the hint."

"That's okay. I could see you needed help. Though I wouldn't be surprise if he went to the news and challenged you creating a whole tournament for your hand. He is known to be very arrogant like that. I've heard a few of the high-ranking members of different areas talk about it."

"Great. It'll be like the boys in high school making a sport out of dating me." Gohan stated un-enthusiastically. As Videl and Sharpner came overhearing the end of the conversation.

"I can see a few of the guys from school wanting in on that tournament." Sharpner added with a smirk. Gohan knew he was on her side but she suspected he egged a few of the jocks on just to watch Gohan knock them down.

"If that happens then they would have to fight and beat me. For me to have any interest in them." Gohan couldn't understand why when she said that, it practically turned into a promise to herself. She figured it was part of her Saiyan pride coming through.

Finally being able to extract herself from the large groups of people Gohan managed to find a private balcony where no one seemed to be able to see nor find her. Over the past week since her defeat of Buu she hadn't been able to get a full minute to herself to just relax. Closing the doors to the party and staring out to the city below. Gohan soaked up the night sky. She thought about training Goten and Trunks in controlling their tails and bringing the moon back. She really missed it.

When Vegeta touched down beside her Gohan froze. They hadn't spoken since they wished him back and everything that was said was curt and short. He hadn't sought her out either. She didn't move nor acknowledge him. If she did she feared she would run into his arms. It confused her that she was so all over the place with her feelings for him. She didn't want to show him that so being a statue seemed to be the best option.

"I'm sorry." At his first words Gohan turned to face him. To her surprise he was wearing a simple black suit with a bow tie. This was one of only a small handful of times Gohan had seen Vegeta wear human clothing. He kept fidgeting similar to Goten and Trunks always did when told to behave. She had to admit he looked good in it. "I know you probably don't want to see me anymore." She continued to just watch him. "I know I messed up." That got a response out of her.

"Messed up?" She couldn't help but reply to a statement like that. "If it wasn't for Trunks I probably would of left you to rot in HIFL. It was dad's idea to give you a chance for redemption not mine or the Kai's. I saw the look in your eye's, I heard the conversation you had with dad. You LET Babidi control you! You would of killed your own son and mine and all the people I cared about in a heartbeat. You almost did! Just for a chance to battle dad fully. Your lucky I stood up for you and got them to leave saying you were under mind control. But you weren't. Not really. Apparently it was only after you thought I died that you came out of it. Do you really care so little for us? Why did you stay all those years for then?"

Vegeta had his head down. Letting her words wash over him. She saw him fidgeting still, whether it was from her words or the suit she wasn't sure. "I cannot lie to you. In my moment of prideful one-minded arrogance, I let that wizard give me more power to fight against your father. It had been my driving force for years. I will not deny what you said. But I was wrong. I thought having that over your father would make me happy. But in doing so I lost what ever we had together, that with you, had made me truly happy. I can see that now. If you say the word I will leave this planet and live the rest of my life on a desolate world alone like that old Hermit on the Island did. I'll never kill another sentient being for the rest of my life. On my Honour as the Prince of Saiyans."

Gohan closed her eyes and turned away contemplating his offer. "You haven't earned that honour back. Not with me. Just because the old Saiyans would step on each other for power does not mean we will accept that among us now. That is not honour, that is a disgrace." Gohan felt Vegeta turn away as if to leave. Turning back to him she softly calls. "For the record; I'm still angry but mostly I'm disappointed in you. But I don't want you to leave. It would break Trunk's heart."

Vegeta stopped his leave and turned towards Gohan with a small badly wrapped package, handing it to her. "I believe it is customary to give a gift to someone you care about on the day celebrating their birth."

Gohan went to unwrap the present. Inside was a broach. Made of Gold with some colours that shone like gems but were weaved into the gold in a way that said they couldn't be. Not from this planet at least. It had an intricate and beautiful design Gohan hadn't seen before. "What symbol is this?" She asks quietly.

"It's my families royal crest and with the woman's help it's combined your human sides royal crest. Modified to be more feminine. You are the embodiment of what a True Saiyan is and what this planet or any planet needs in their queen. I thought it fitting."

"It's Beautiful. Thank you." She said still barely above a whisper.

Vegeta did something then that Gohan never though he would. It was awkward and she could tell he was restricted in his movements, like the suit wasn't right for his size. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, before turning away and flying off.

Gohan stood there for a while longer unsure what to do. After a few moments Videl came out looking for her. "There you are. Apparently people are leaving and Mrs Pincell asked me to find you as it's apparently customary that you see them off." Videl noticed Gohan wasn't listening so she tried again by touching her on the arm. This caused her to jump. "Gohan?"

"W-what?"

"People are leaving your supposed to wave them off…? Are you okay?"

Gohan cleared her head and added the broach to her dress. "Yes I'm fine. Guess I better get back to the party see these people off." Gohan returned to the party and sought out Mrs Pincell and King Furry whom were off talking to her grandfather waiting for her.

She ended up spending the next half hour saying goodbye to people some kissing her on her hand as they bowed. It didn't have the same stomach tingling affect as when Vegeta did it but she was in such a mindless daze just smiling and repeating 'thanks for coming'.

Eventually it was just Bulma, Yamcha, her school friends, her grandfather, Mrs Pincell and King Furry left. The boys were asleep in a different room. The adults were too intoxicated to leave and were off laughing to themselves. It was really just Gohan and her friends.

"That's a pretty broach. I don't remember adding that to your ensemble." Erasa adds after they got away from the loud adults. Everyone still there were aloud to stay at King Furry's palace with Gohan and Goten tonight, so the friends decided to go to a comfier casual room assigned to Gohan and Goten to relax.

"It was a present. From Vegeta. He made it himself. Apparently." Erasa got up close and inspected it.

"It would be a beautiful personal crest to have to sign the bottom of your documents. I reckon you should have a simple version made to use as a wax seal." She adds.

The room they were in was the suite that had Goten's room to one side of the sitting room and Gohan's on the other. The girls had changed into something less formal and Sharpner was just in his trackpants and sweater. They ended up falling asleep talking on the couches. Gohan and Erasa on one and Sharpner and Videl on another. Sometime through the night Gohan woke up and saw Videl had cuddled up to Sharpner's side and he had put a protective hand around her shoulder. It didn't take much for sleep to take her again. Her last thoughts were about going back to school in a few days. Gohan was cautious on how people would treat the 'class nerd' now.

* * *

**TBC...**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or DBS all rights to the companies that own them and Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Year 774, Late May**

Gohan spent the last few days before school in her mountain home with Goten. Luckily for her all her file either had Capsule Corp. or her grandfather's palace as an address so it was one of the few places that no media could find. The 2 Son's spent the time training and talking about what had happened. Goten was having nightmares almost every night so Gohan found herself with a small partner in her bed with his tail refusing to let her's go. She really hoped he would be able to get over it. Hopefully when they move back to Capsule Corp. for the next school term he will be able to get over it with Trunks there for support. She did eventually.

Flying towards the school Gohan noticed a lot of reporters hanging around the front gates. Lucky for her they were not permitted within the school grounds without written permission from the principle. Even though she could land at the front gates now that people know she fly's she did not want to deal with them. Deciding to super speed it to the top of the building Gohan managed to evade the reporter's that were hackling her schoolmates.

Making her way to her classroom Everyone stopped and watched her pass. Some even went so far as to take their phones out and take photo's with her. Some of the resident nerds that scorned her before when she came along and took their places at the top of the academic ladder plucked up the courage to ask for autograph. Gohan just smiled at them "I'm here as a student just like you not a celebrity. Unless I'm at an event for one of my titles, please respect the fact that when I'm not I don't want to be hounded by things like this."

This pissed the 'nerds' off having one reply, "if you didn't want to be a celebrity then why did you enter the WMAT to win?"

"I did it to test myself not for fame." Gohan responded feeling confused as to why they were getting worked up.

"You need to sign this piece of paper so I can sell it on the web and get rich!" The head of the group demanded.

"No" Gohan replied still calmly but getting annoyed at their demanding something from her.

Luckily nothing else was said as Videl rocked up and scared the group away. "Thanks Videl. They were getting pretty aggressive and I don't get why."

"It's the hype. Hopefully the hype will die down in a week or two and you should be back to relative normal. At least that's what happened to me. It's just because it's all new and the fact it turns out you're a princess literally the only crowned princess in the world."

"I guess. I hope it doesn't last. I'm here to get a diploma not mingle and be flashy like your father was. I didn't do it for fame. It's just my job." Gohan exclaimed and as an afterthought. "Oh, no offense on your dad either."

"Ha, none taken. See he did do it for those reasons, so it wasn't an insult." Videl giggled as they made it to the classroom and up to their old seats. When they arrived Gohan noticed a bunch of chocolates and roses placed on her table. Some had signed cards one didn't. she managed to look through all the cards and most of them were from the boys she had rejected last term trying to win her affection.

"Wow Gohan your admirers aren't even waiting till valentines day anymore. That's a mighty haul." Sharpner stated laughing to himself. "I tried to warn the jocks even though you love food it won't win you over. They didn't listen."

"I'm starting to think that tournament where each admirer or suitor that wants to date me has to try and beat me in a fight, will be a good idea if it stops this sort of behaviour." Gohan mused aloud. "At least Panchy will be happy she won't have to pick her flowers to put around the C.C. for a few days." Gohan placed them all to the back of the room out of her way as the teacher was entering the room to start the class.

The rest of the morning went without hitch. By lunch time Gohan practically rushed out to get the area they usually ate at under the tree and de-capsuled her lunch. She even packed extra for her friends if they wanted some. Needless to say they did. The rest of the school day lasted like beginning. By the end of the day Gohan left via the roof once more.

Her days continued like this for the rest of the week. Eventually the media left the front gates as there was no juicy story. The Princess was really just a average and polite student whom didn't enter or exit from the school gates.

Every morning she arrived to the classroom there would be at least one trinket gift waiting for her. Always from a different person. She treated them like the rest. Placed it to the side during the day and depending what it was, either ate them with her friends, took them to C.C. for the rooms or passed them on to the homeless on her way home.

Crime had been an all time low . Gohan suspected it had to do with the wishing back only the good people. She knew there was still crime here and there. Not everyone died. But the levels were much lower that Videl only got called out once during the police force having a flu outbreak and needed a extra hand. Luckily Gohan wasn't needed as she still hadn't figured out how to become Super Saiyan again. Even if everyone knew she was the gold fighter she didn't feel right not being Super Saiyan when fighting everyday crime.

Vegeta was quiet recluse when she was at C.C. spending his time training and to Gohan's surprise training both Goten and Trunks respectfully. Gohan watched through the small window of the door one morning when she was looking for the boys and found Vegeta actually working with them in raising their power. The fact that he is now including Goten fully and respectfully even if she had caught him calling him Kakabrat a few times, it wasn't done in a mean way, warmed her heart.

_'Is this his way of trying to redeem himself?_' She thought to herself was on her way to school. When ever their paths would cross Vegeta would greet her with a small smile which Gohan would return they weren't at the level of talking like friends anymore but she hoped if he kept up this new 'him' that they would maybe one day, be at least friends once more.

Gohan herself spent her spare time up at the lookout sometimes with Goten sometimes without. She figured it was one of the safest places to find the new trigger for her Super Saiyan. If the feelings of love brought on her Super Saiyan 4 transformation she had the theory it would be a similar feeling to bring on the originally boosts. As it seemed Super Saiyan 4 was a completely different and separate transformation than what she saw the originally Super Saiyan as the gold forms were handy boosts while the new form was exactly that a whole new form. But the premise still stuck and so she would spend most afternoons trying to find it with Piccolo's help. What ever happened between them when she was forced to kill him didn't seem to be there. He held no grudge and she was just happy her best friend was back to himself. She did find the courage to ask him once if he made it to Heaven or HIFL but he wouldn't tell, so Gohan didn't ask again.

This routine kept up till the end of term was once again upon them. The tests were as easy as the previous terms for Gohan and she found herself finished them within the first 20 minutes of each test that came up which resulted in her meditating. She had managed to unlock the use of the golden super Saiyan forms again and though the Super Saiyan 4 was more powerful she enjoyed the feeling that the old boosts gave her. She had even found what her father called Super Saiyan 3 but after trying to transform once she realised though strong was a very ineffective form and didn't see herself using it.

By the end of the exam season the school was let out for 2 more weeks. Gohan was going to spend the 2 weeks either at the palaces performing her royal duties that are on hold during the school term or working with Goten on his form. She had yet to see what Goten and Trunks were like in their fusion form and was curious if it was as useful as her father claimed.

* * *

**Year 774, Early July**

Gohan had neglected their small mountain cottage a bit this term but the place was still as clean cut as usual, with the maintenance being minimal at best. Goten hadn't joined her yet as she only had tonight at the cottage before having to go to a state dinner at King Furry's palace the next night, so Goten stayed with Bulma but him and Trunks would be joining her for a few days after that. Seeing as Trunks and Goten were growing up and Goten had gotten used to sleeping in his own room Gohan had the idea to finally move into her parent's room. Leaving her bed for Trunks when he came over. There was always the spare room but the idea of a guest sleeping in her parent's bed annoyed her more than the idea of her claiming it as her own. She reasoned with herself that her father didn't have many clothes to start with and what Goten may wear one day could fit in his wardrobe now and she was already wearing a majority of clothing that was her mothers so she wouldn't be moving much stuff into the room as their house wasn't lavishly furnished. Besides the family photos and a few trinkets it was just a basic furnished house.

The State dinner was exactly what Gohan thought it would be. Bunch of old men and stuck up woman trying to suck up to her or King Furry. She had no less then 4 marriage proposals which all went denied. She would not be pressured into marrying and she told them all as such. King Furry even brought up the idea that they had at her birthday about a tournament to see whom could be worthy to marry her. Gohan reiterated that they would have to beat HER in the tournament if they had one and it would only be for the chance to date her. Thinking it was all talk, however when one of King Furry's officials at the end of the meal when most the guests were gone that it would be better for her to marry early in her rein even though she has an heir already behind her it would always go over well with the people.

"I will marry eventually. I just won't marry any old person whom comes along or for political reasons. Call me prideful or naive I don't care but I won't marry someone weaker than me. I could never respect my partner if they didn't at least challenge me if not physically then intellectually. I will do what I can for this planet, protect it from within as well as intergalactic. But I won't do that."

"Well we have to think of something. We are getting offers daily. The press keep asking about it. Apparently even your grandfather was getting offers for years to set up betrothals he just didn't want you to worry about them." Mrs Pincell added. Gohan looked at her pleadingly. "I think..." She added, "the idea about a tournament would be a good way to quell any further talk and calm the masses. Like Gohan said, a tournament where the only opponent is Gohan. Like what Cell did. Any man or woman can enter above the age of 16. The first person to beat Gohan in hand to hand combat wins the right to court her. No Ki manipulation aloud."

"That's a brilliant Idea. All of us in this room know Gohan can handle herself against most so it shouldn't be too hard for her to fight one after the other."king Furry added before falling into a coughing fit. Gohan watched as his Ki started to waiver. How had she not noticed his Ki was getting weaker. putting it to the back of her mind.

"It will be a long day." Gohan sighed. She didn't hate the idea it was one of her biggest stipulations in a partner, to be as strong or stronger than her. "we will have to have elimination rounds and knock the competition down to like the top 20 or something."

"The punching machine like at the WMAT?" One of King Furry's confidants suggested.

"No too easy to manipulate. They could be strong but not a fighter. My father and Krillin would tell me about the old WMAT where there were like 8 rings and you used to have to battle your way to the top 16. Maybe we should do it like that. That way if they make the top 20 you know they have strength and skill. Maybe have 10 rings depending on how many apply." Gohan stated.

"I'll start drafting up a press release to put out within the week." Mrs Pincell added.

"Can we make it towards the end of the year after my exams?"

"Of course your education comes first." Mrs Pincell stated in that motherly tone Gohan secretly loved as it reminded her of her mother.

The next day the boys arrived late into the afternoon. The sun was starting to set. She would be lying if she said she wasn't worried, but she wanted to give Goten the freedom that she never got, but would be lying to herself if she didn't have to practically restrain herself from checking where his Ki was everytime he was away from the house. Gohan tried to busy herself with dinner for he boys. She had the Chef 2.0 making most of the meals but decided to make a few herself. Some of the recipes that her mother taught her before Cell. Not just because the machine didn't do them justice as cooking it in the oven by hand did, but also to take her mind off Goten not being here yet with the sun starting to set. Just as she was setting the table she heard the boys landing outside. Rushing out to greet them she was met with Vegeta standing behind them.

"Hi…?" She nervously said.

"Dad took us to the Ice caps to train! It was awesome."

"Is that so. Well you boys must be very hungry after training. Go on and wash up, dinner is waiting." The boys rushed into the house while Gohan and Vegeta stood awkwardly in front of each other. "Thanks for making sure they got here okay." She tried to be polite. She could tell he was trying. The words she spoke to him really must of taken their toll. They both knew the boys didn't need an escort these days. They were practically the age Gohan was when she defeated Cell. Vegeta just nodded and turned to leave. "Would.. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Vegeta turned back around and gave Gohan a rare smile. "Thanks." Before walking towards the house after the boys.

"Don't forget to wash your hands." She called after him, following him into the house and heading to the kitchen to see 2 mini hybrids about to grab some of the food. "Oi! You know to wait till everyone is seated." Gohan playfully scolded them.

As Vegeta walking into the kitchen to join them, both Goten and Trunks' faces lit up. Gohan tried not to read too much into it and grabbed the last dish out of the oven, placing it on the table in front of her as it was her favourite dish and taking a seat between Goten and Vegeta. "Dig in."

It didn't take long before all the food was gone. Vegeta surprisingly had most of the bake Gohan had made though she did get almost half of it. "Thanks mummy, Trunks and I are going to play games now."

"First I want you two showered, that way you can play games till bed." Both boys nodded and went off to the bathroom.

"That dish you put out last. You haven't served that one before."

"It's not one that's in the machine. I made it from scratch when I was waiting for the boys. It's one of my favourites." Gohan admitted almost shyly. This was the second conversation outside of awkward 'hello's' they had had since before Buu attacked.

"It was the nicest dish I have had in a long time." Vegeta stiffly complimented.

"Thank you." Gohan replied quietly.

"How's.. uh.. Things? You know with... uh.. the royal life?" He lamely asked.

"Not too bad I guess. Lots of pressure to find a partner to help me rule." Gohan couldn't help the scoff that came out with that sentence. "But all the 'suitor's' really don't interest me. I want someone who can challenge me. Intellectually as well and physically. They even came up with an idea for a tournament each suitor has to fight me and the first person to beat me gets the right to court me." Just like that Gohan had slipped into the easy-going conversations, spilling anything that came to mind like they used to do all the time. Looking up into his eyes Gohan saw an emotion cross them that she couldn't understand. Instead she looked away.

"That's a very Saiyan thing to do. A show of combat to prove one's self. When a male wanted to mate with a powerful female warrior he would challenge her to a fight to prove he was worthy of her. Having them all come out at once would really cut the weaklings wasting your time down."

"That's what I though too. Something within me just won't accept or respect a partner who can't match me at least." She found herself smiling while talking to him. She caught herself at the end. "Um.. It's… Getting late. Thanks for staying for dinner it makes Trunks and Goten happy when you spend time with them. I guess... We should say goodnight."

Vegeta didn't stay much longer. Gohan retired to her 'new' bedroom while the boys were in the lounge playing a video game Trunks' had brought over. Luckily for her they were playing it quietly and she was able to finish a book she found while moving some of her mother's things. It was more saucy than the other ones she had read. If Gohan didn't know any better she would say this was straight up erotica that Erasa had tried talking about with her and Videl not the borderline romance novels she had found before. Why her mother had it hidden in her underwear draw she could understand. It definitely got Gohan's face flushed while reading it and her body started to feel hot. She fell asleep to images of the story she read, though the main character resembled someone who was very muscly with spiky hair.

The next morning Gohan woke and started the routine of setting the Chef 2.0 for breakfast running diagnostics on the Gravity Chamber and general tidying the house. All the while thinking about what she read and what the people did in it. Was intercourse really that exciting as the story made it seem. She was brought out of her flush inducing thoughts by the sound of Goten and Trunks coming down from his room demanding breakfast.

Gohan had the boys run some drills after breakfast. She hadn't had much of a chance to train with them since before Buu, and was eager to see how they had improved spending so much time with Vegeta recently. "That's enough of a warm-up. I want you two to show me how you fight in that fusion technique Goku taught you."

"How do you know about that? I though you were in Otherworld?" Goten asked.

"I have my ways." Gohan smirked. "Now are you going to show me?"

The boys just smiled at each other, got into position. "Fu… Sion….. Ha!" In perfect sync. Standing before her was the same little perfect mis of Goten and Trunks. "I am Gotenks! Now what are you going to do? We are much more powerful than you like this!" They powered up to Super Saiyan.

'_As well as more arrogant than Vegeta ever was apparently.'_ She thought to herself.

"Hmm this the best you got?"

"Aww we wanted to fight the monkey version not the normal one." They whined.

"Well if you can push me hard enough to need it you just might." Gohan smiled at them and they charged. It didn't take long for Gohan to notice their lack of skills coming through. Normally the boys both had great technique but together like that more of their flaws showed.

"You, Gotenks are very sloppy in your delivery." She continues to hit them at every point they faltered. Eventually they powered up to Super Saiyan 3. Though the few times they got a punch in on her defenses it was powerful the power up didn't improve their technique at all. Their biggest flaw was not protecting their tail, which Gohan took full advantage of. They were starting to push her to the limits and eventually had to power up to Super Saiyan. Now that she had found the trigger for herself she felt more complete. She was happy they had pushed her enough to need it.

This time when she transformed it wasn't the traditional Super Saiyan that the boys were used to. It had a silver tinge to it and her hair also took on a slightly more silver-gold tinge whereas before it was more a yellow-gold. This was the first time she would use it in front of the boys she had only achieved it a few times successfully with Piccolo over the last few months.

The boys stared for a while at the scene in front of them before continuing the all out assault. Gohan saw all she needed from their fight and after grabbing their tail she gave them a few 'love taps' which resulted in them falling out of Super Saiyan and within seconds they had separated.

"Well it definitely is a handy technique. It does have it's flaws. Though you did push me to being Super Saiyan again. Your biggest mistake, you went all out too early in the match."

"But we only get a half hour in this form we don't have time to sit and watch." Trunks tried to defend.

"Why is your Super Saiyan different then ours now?" Goten added.

"That may be true but letting the opponent attack first and being on the defensive for a few minutes could be the different between winning and losing. Even if you attack first taking time to asses and watch how your opponent reacts can also tell you a lot." Looking at their sad faces Gohan realised her voice was rising and she was almost yelling at them instead of being constructive and supportive. Taking a breath she tried again. "Look. There will come a time when I'm not around. It's happened once and though I never want to leave you boys to take the slack. It just may come to it and I want you to be ready and be smart. No battle is won with just strength. You would of won against Buu with the power you had if you had been smarter in your attack. Now how long do you have to wait before you can go again? And I'm not sure why my Super Saiyan is now different from yours Goten I had to find a new way to access it then before and now it looks different."

"It looks like what mum would call ethereal." Trunks supplied.

They spent the rest of the day working on the flaws of the technique they even got to the stage Gohan needed to be Super Saiyan 2 to match them before calling it a day.

* * *

**Year 774, Late July**

Eventually the school holiday's were over. Gohan and Goten went back to Capsule Corp. and her last term for the year before all the big exams during her 4th term aand calling her chapter of schooling to an end. Mrs. Pincell sent out the press release a few days before. Gohan had to stand up and explain it to the media. She still hated standing up to a sea of lights and flashes and yelling but it was getting easier for her.

This Term she noticed the media wasn't hanging around the gate. When she got to her seat she noticed only a few gifts for her on her desk. All her friends were already there. Gohan just sighed and put them on the ground beside her and greeted her friends.

"Hey guys how was your holidays?"

"Hi Gohan. Not so bad. Doesn't sound as eventful as yours. What caused the sudden Tournament at the end of the year?"

"Too many ministers from all the different countries wanting me to marry their son's figured if I'm going to date anyone let alone marry them they would have to at least match me in strength and skill. Pretty fitting don't you think?" Gohan gave an odd smirk the group hadn't seen before.

"You know that person doesn't exist right?" Sharpner added.

Max the Jock that had set the game of 'first person to get a date out of Gohan' overheard the conversation. "You know I didn't enter the WMAT cause I was visiting my sick grandma but if I had gotten the chance to enter I reckon it would of been you and I in the finals. Guess I'll have to make sure to win to get that date out of you." He stated winking at Gohan then turning back to the front. Half the class 'ohh'd' at the challenge but Gohan, Erasa and Videl all snickered at his claim. Sharpner all out laughed at him. In the school before Gohan took the crown of WMAT Champion after Videl, Max was one of the best fighters in the school.

"I stand by my statement." Sharpner wheezed trying to get his laughing under control as the teacher tried to start class.

* * *

The next few months flew by, Gohan was able to focus on her studies, the amount of people asking her out went down to almost non-existent. Gohan even took up tutoring her fellow seniors in preparation for their exams.

Her time at Capsule Corp was easier too. It was like a seal had been broken and Vegeta seemed more friendly to her. He still kept to himself a lot mostly training in the gravity room and training the boys. He was currently working on them strengthening their tails to not be a weakness. Which wasn't out of the ordinary. What was out of the ordinary was that he had joined almost every dinner meal with them as a family. Yamcha had recently moved in with Bulma, making their relationship official. So far it had been good. Bulma had even been talking about a small wedding ceremony.

Gohan found herself busy during most lunch and free-period breaks, helping out students but all in all the school year went by fast. It felt like the year vanished when Gohan found herself sitting in the school hall along with the 130 other students sitting their finals in late October. Naturally she was already finished and was waiting for the time they could leave before the exam finished.

In a week after the last exam they were holding the tournament. They had even gotten use of the old battle Island that was abandoned after the 'Earthquake' during the intergalactic tournament. They weren't going to use all the Island just the stages that held the preliminaries. Thanks to Mr Satan's help. He still held much influence in the Martial arts world and though he wasn't slandering Ki or Ki users anymore he was still very showy when he made appearances. Gohan even thought to ask him to be one of the officiates of the tournament. Now for her it was just to wait.

* * *

**TBC...**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or DBS all rights to the companies that own them and Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Year 774, November 1st**

In a week after the last exam they were holding the tournament. It had been dubbed the Tournament of the Heart. They had even gotten to use the old battle Island that was abandoned after the 'Earthquake' during the intergalactic tournament. Thanks to Mr Satan's involvement he even got Mr. X.S. Cash to pay for the repairs to the floating arenas. They weren't going to use all the Island just the stages that held the preliminaries last time. He still held much influence in the Martial arts world and though he wasn't slandering Ki or Ki users anymore he was still very showy when he made appearances. Gohan even thought to ask him to be one of the officiates of the tournament. He had really quietened down after Gohan's WMAT win but he was still respected, as Gohan never once let slip the truth of what happened with Cell. Mr Satan just kept on the schtick that he was 'getting too old' to continue to fight and wanted to give his daughter and the Princess the mantel of 'protectors' trusting them wholly to keep protecting the Earth with him coaching them on the sides of course.

Since the 8 stages from the intergalactic tournament were intact they decided to have the winner from each stage go through to the finals where it would be a one on one battle with Gohan and the first to beat her won the right to court her. After almost 200 people signed up it was decided it would be a 2-day event the first would be finding the top 8 then the next day would be the fights against Gohan. If no one beat her then all talk and offers of marriage from anyone would cease and Gohan would hopefully find someone in her own time.

Gohan and her friends all got the V.I.P. seating that had X.S. Cash and his family sitting in originally. She felt relieved that all her friends including the Z – Fighters along with Bulma and the boys would come to watch both days. Vegeta hadn't said either way if he would come to watch but Gohan wasn't too worried. Videl was going to be one of the officiates for one of the stages along with Mr Satan and Krillin. There were 5 other officiates that Mr Satan chose one for each stage to make sure the winner of each round did so properly.

Gohan was kind of excited at the prospect of these people fighting to gain her affection. It was very unlike her to feel that way, but she couldn't deny the feeling of her blood heating up at the idea.

Once all the 192 participants were sectioned off and paired up the first round began. Most of the first few fights were pretty dismal. She had opened the tournament up to the public for free so there were quiet a few spectators for the first day. She tried to watch all the fights going on together but thinks she missed a few, no fight was able to go longer than 10 minutes. As there wasn't much announcing going on until they got to the top 4 for each stage Gohan just sat back and watched it as a whole not paying attention to any one stage.

By Early afternoon they were down to the top 4. Each fighter from then on would have their name known to the crowds. Off on a stage that had an officiate Gohan didn't know came a name she wasn't expecting "Vegeta advances to the finals for stage 8."

_'Why would Vegeta enter? He made it clear he didn't care for us. I mean he had been trying to prove he can be a good guy and kind father but he hasn't made any notion of affection to me over the year.'_ Gohan was pulled from her musings as they announced the top 8 'finalists' who would fight in the order of the stage they fought on were:

1\. King Chappa's grandson – Lord Eldric

2\. Max Proctor – the jock from school

3\. The Bedazzled fighter Jewel – from the WMAT tournament Gohan entered.

4\. Mercenary Tao

5\. Yuzzino – Son of the Prime Minister of Yunzebitto Heights

6\. Daria – A Senior at the University in East Capitol

7\. Gorin – A fighter at Mr Satan's Gym

8\. Vegeta.

As the crowds cheered Gohan assessed the contestants. She knew she could beat them all, Vegeta would be the only one that will give her a fight. Of that she was sure of. The announcer whom was the usual announcer of the WMAT that Gohan had saked personally to call the matches called an end to the day and offered the 'finalists' a stay at the on the Island's Hotel. Gohan as well as all her 'guests' aka friends were also staying there. A gift from King Furry hiring half the Hotel out for the night so that Gohan and her friends would have enough room. As well as the finalists. King Furry and her Grandpa promised to show up for the second day. King Furry wanted to come for both days but Gohan had noticed the cough he had was getting worse and wouldn't let him.

* * *

The next day came quicker then Gohan thought. As she got up and did her stretches she pushed the button on her watch and her PJ's changed to her Saiyan outfit Shin made for her. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail she exited her room with her friends following behind and headed to Breakfast. While she was eating most of the finalists came up trying to talk to her. Gohan smiled politely and only told them 'good luck' before going back to her breakfast. Krillin had some Sensu beans on him in case they were needed for between fights as Gohan would be given 5 minutes between fights if needed. She highly doubted it but thought the gesture was sweet.

Making her way to the centre stage for the first fight she was astounded by the cheers that came from the packed audience. Not realising her 'tournament' would get so many people to it Gohan dumb-foundly waved as the crowds continued to cheer her on. It was safe to say she was loved by the people. She waited in the centre for the first contestant to arrive.

"Welcome Folks! To a very special event! After the thrilling matches to see the 8 finalists yesterday we are onto the main event! Her Royal Highness Princess Gohan of the Combined Kingdoms and Ox – Kingdom will battle one suitor after the other. The first to beat her wins the right to court her! Standard tournament rules apply, no killing, no hits below the waist, as well as some added rules, no Ki manipulation and no time limit on fights! Can we get the first Suitor to the stage!" The Announcer yelled pumping the crowd up.

As Eldric came out to the centre stage making a show for the crowd. "Just so you know I've made reservations at Le Suire for tonight. You know for our first date." Winking at Gohan before getting into a pretty sloppy stance. Gohan indulged him by getting into her own flawless stance waiting for the Announcer to start the fight.

She didn't want to drag the fights out but the idea of these 'men' wanting to fight for her attention did get her excited so the idea to play with them a little before casting them out jumped into her mind. When Eldric attacked Gohan didn't even have to try to dodge it. She actually wondered how he had made it through the preliminaries with such bad fighting skill. Getting bored of his 'attempts' after one-minute Gohan made quick work with 2 love taps to his midsection making him curl over falling unconscious.

"Wow that was a quick fight! Princess Gohan spared no mercy knocking her first suitor unconscious within the minute. We will have a quick reprieve before starting the next round!"

Gohan merely walked over to the area assigned for her and picked up her water bottle. Waiting at ring side was Goten, Trunks and Videl while the rest were up in the V.I.P. box.

"He was such a weakling mummy why did you go so easy on him?"

"Well, the idea is to give the people a show. Not just for me to find a suitor."

"There's a guy going around in the stands making bets. Eldric was a 25-1 chance for win. Most of the fighters are 25-1, I think he had that Mercenary Tao as 10-1 and Vegeta as 100-1. Just based off their history as fighters and reputations." Videl added.

Gohan looked to Trunks and Goten whom were conversing in the secretive way she could guess they were thinking of betting on Vegeta and getting a big payout, when they excused themselves just before the next round Gohan tried to stop them but Videl let them go, while handing them a 10 Zeni note. Both girls knew what they were going to do and wanted to see how much they would bet. Gohan even thought about throwing the match with Vegeta as she wouldn't mind the chance to date him exclusively. They had been on their way to that before the WMAT and he had tried to show he was sorry and is not that person anymore but another part of Gohan revolted at the thought of throwing a match with a potential mate. If he was worthy he would be able to beat her fairly.

The next match against her school pal Max was as quick as the first match. Knocking him out with a swift kick to the kidney was more satisfying then the other guy. Gohan reasoned with herself that it was because he annoyed her constantly when in school and could finally shut him up.

The 3rd match was between the fighter whom lost to Yamu in the WMAT, Gohan went easier on him giving him a slight impression that he was winning before trampling his ego and kicking him out of the ring. She went easier on Jewel mostly for the fact he was respectful before coming out, as well as her not having a history of him annoying her but he still wasn't even a slight match for her so she didn't play for too long.

"Well folks looks like the Princess is kicking butt! She is 3 suitors down and doesn't even look exhausted. Will our next fighter Mercenary Tao give our Princess the challenge she craves?!" Trying to make the day go longer as any good reporter would he asked the suitor some questions before the match. "Well Tao, what made you enter?"

"I wanted to meet the daughter of the exalted Goku. Possibly maim her. I'm not interested in dating her so don't worry about that."

"Wow thanks for clarifying that you definitely are older then I would normally go for. Not sure I'd like to date someone who was mostly robotics and as old as my Grandfather. But I have to say if your as weak as you were back when you fought my father and he beat you easily then you will most likely bore me." Gohan smirked at him.

Tao tried to fight dirty by pulling a knife on her from removing his hand and when she snapped that off effortlessly, charging an energy beam from removing his other. Even though he had broken the rules Gohan couldn't care less. But since he was now annoying her she made quick work of him and knocked him out after playing with his ego by making it seem like the beam had any effect on her, when in reality it didn't even mark her armour.

"Wow, some people will sink so low when in an honourable hand to hand fight. Needless to say folks Mercenary Tao was disqualified the second he pulled the knife but our Princess still made short work of him. The next fighter is from the far north region of Yunzebitto Heights, the son of the Prime Minister whom has made his name over the years as an extinguished fighter in the smaller martial arts rounds. Let's see if he can give our Princess a decent fight!"

Yuzino came out and was the first challenger to bow before Gohan. This did earn a point in Gohan's mind as she bows back and sunk into her stance. As she watched him lower into his own she assessed him. He was higher than average for a human maybe a bit below Videl's energy, but she had yet to see his technique.

Gohan let him attack first, she had to admit she was impressed with his skill. It was quite advanced almost like when she would spar with Videl at first. It wasn't enough to get her blood pumping, but she could admit he had her respect as a human. She let the fight go on for 5 minutes only blocking, he was running out of steam quickly which showed her he may have skill but not enough stamina to keep it going, once his attacks started to get sloppy Gohan ended the fight with punch to his liver and knocking him out cold.

Her next two fighters didn't offer up much of a challenge. They were nobody's in the fighting or political world and like Eldric, she wondered how they made it through the Preliminaries with such poor fighting skill. That or she was being too tough on them. Either way this tournament was becoming boring.

She was actually looking forward to the fight with Vegeta. If for no other reason, it had been months since she had a fight that could challenge her like he used to and the thought of it got her blood pumping.

As the announcer called the last suitor to the stage he stopped Vegeta on his way hoping to ask some questions and make the day go longer thinking Gohan would beat him within minutes as well and not wanting the day to end without a good match. An entertainer to the end, even if the event was free.

"So Mr Vegeta. You haven't given the officiates your last name, but we have seen you at the previous WMAT. It was quiet impressive how far you made it through. Beating all the odds. Tell me why you entered the tournament for the Princess's hand?"

Gohan saw the physical restraint he took to not growl or hit the announcer and couldn't help but smile. This was hard for him she could tell it took a lot for him to not ignore the question and contemplated what to answer.

"Not that masses need to know why I wish to challenge Gohan. Now I've been given the chance to fight her once more. I hurt her and spent the last few months trying to make up for it as well as to test myself. Satisfied?" Vegeta grumbled. He stood tall even if he was on the shorter side then most men. Gohan watched the way he held himself. Yes many would see it as prideful or arrogant but Gohan knew it came from years of grooming for a position stolen from him then years following a tyrant. He was caring but it wasn't the Saiyan way to show it. Yet for years he had been showing her that side. Recently he had been showing Goten and Trunks. She wanted him, he had made a mistake he had paid the price with his life and Gohan had scorned him for ages after from her own pain thinking she wasn't good enough and that he wanted more away from her.

"Well Folks there you have it! This is our last fight of the day. Let's see if this Vegeta is any match for our Princess! Let the fight begin."

Gohan and Vegeta sank into their stances and watched each other before a small smile crept onto Gohan's face, she really had missed this. Attacking first she tested the waters seeing if his technique had changed at all. After 5 minutes of a medium paced 'warm-up' Vegeta stepped it up and went on the offensive. The fight kept escalating after each minute that passed. They got to the 30-minute mark and were on the verge of Super Saiyan each. They didn't transform as it was in the ruled no Ki and base form only but pushing themselves in their base gave Gohan a thrill. He really was her equal on this planet. Even if the courting didn't go further then the title of right to court, she would be okay with it if they would continue to spar like they are now.

They matched each other blow for blow. Those that could see what was happening would see it as a dance between the two. It was like they were in perfect sync with each other waltzing in battle. After an hour of fighting they separated. Both had drawn blood on the other and were slightly winded. Something in Gohan didn't want this to end but at the same time she couldn't just let Vegeta win. He was definitely proving himself as an equal that gained her respect. She had always seen him as an equal, but this was a battle to find a mate and Vegeta was fighting his way into her heart by giving her this challenge.

After the short few second break they both charged at each other again this time Vegeta spoke to her during it. "It wasn't till I no longer had it that I missed fighting with you."

Gohan smiled she had slipped up when he spoke as it did not match the tone of the battle they had going on, when she faltered he knocked her back to the edge of the ring. Gohan couldn't help but smile wide. Clever tactic. "Me too my Prince." Gohan's tone took on a flirtatious teasing her soul was loving this battle. A battle of strength but no matter which one came out victorious they would respect the other.

"To have one so young surpass me at first vexed me. I tried to figure out why. Your father may have been the reason I came back to Earth all those years ago but over time I didn't realise it was you who held me here for so long. You were a mystery to me I wanted to see how you would evolve. I was blinded when your father came back and forgot all that. Today I prove to you, you are the only one I want to have as my rival in life." Vegeta was on the offensive the entire time he was talking.

"Do you Promise?" Gohan asked back while flipping the fight into her favour by pinning him to the ground.

Vegeta stopped struggling for a few seconds before answering. "Yes, for the rest of my life I will fight with you. Grow with you. Together."

Gohan's heart soared if that wasn't a declaration of love she didn't know what was. Her heart was full but in her lapse Vegeta managed to flip her, so she was on the bottom. It became a grappling match but there was no real fight left to break away from it. They just continued to stare into each other eyes eventually the fight left her. In her haze she almost missed the announcer calling the fight stating she had lost due to the count of 10. When she finally broke the staring contest she saw the crowds erupting in cheer.

"I guess you win the right to court me." Vegeta didn't let go of Gohan, he just smirked at her before leaning down grabbing her face and kissing her in front of the crowds Gohan's arms wound their way up to his neck and held him to her.

Pulling away for air he declared. "I don't plan to court you I plan to mate with you. Bond with you."

"That won't be an easy battle Prince. You only won the right to attempt to woo me. I haven't said yet whether I want to mate with you." Gohan teased back.

Vegeta stood up and pulled Gohan up with him. "You will. I'll woo the pants off you." Dropping to a whisper and leaning into her ear, "literally."

Their little private moment was broken up by a black and purple blur coming and tackling them both. In perfect unison, "wow mummy/dad, that was an amazing fight. We want to see you go all out with super Saiyan and all."

"Yes that would be fun. I'd like to learn that form you learnt to defeat Buu."

"Well I guess I could attempt to teach you. It would first come with learning to perfect your ape form. But for that we would have to wait to use the Dragon balls and wish back the moon."

"Easy alternative. We can go off world for a bit to a planet that has a moon and learn it. Like a holiday as you Earthling call it."

Gohan couldn't answer as the Announcer came up and started talking to them. With Videl not far behind them and handed them a sensu bean each. "So Princess Gohan, you were beaten. How do you feel?"

"Honestly quiet good. I have known Vegeta for a long time. Though I was surprised he managed to beat me." Vegeta's tail unwrapped his tail and coaxed Gohan's away from her waist.

What ever the Announcer was going to say got caught in his throat as he watched the tails interact. "Wow. The winner Vegeta has a tail just like you. I remember your father had one as well."

"Is it so weird? We have a lot of animal/humanoid people on this planet. Our king is one. I have mentioned my father was sent to Earth before. But my mother was born here."

"That would make you, Vegeta one of the same species as Goku? Or are you Earthling born as well?"

"I am the last pure blooded Saiyan left. The prince of all Saiyan's."

"Well there you go folks." At some of the crowds whispers Gohan decided to speak up.

"It wasn't that long ago when the Kingdoms were divided that Prince's and Princess' from rivaling countries would marry other Royals to keep alliances and strengthen the countries. Vegeta's Planet no longer exists but this scenario is no different. Besides I never said I would marry him. Just date him." The crowd seemed placated.

"That is true. The things I've seen your family do over the years for this planet it doesn't surprise me. Princess Gohan the Protector of Earth and out Future Queen! Let's hear it for the winner!" The crowds cheered like sheep. "There you have it folks the tournament for the Princess' hand has come to a close with the winner Vegeta!"

Off to the side Gohan caught Goten, Trunks and Videl talking.

"How much money do you think we made? We bet the same as you did Videl." Goten asked.

"Well if that's the case, at 100-1 then we should all get back 10000 Zeni."

"Wow thats a lot isn't it? Think of all the toys we can get Trunks!"

Even Vegeta smiled at Goten's statement.

* * *

**TBC...**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or DBS all rights to the companies that own them and Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Early December**

Now that Gohan had finished school. She had her graduation coming up later that evening and had been shopping with Erasa, Bulma, Panchy and Videl looking for the right outfit. Personally Gohan just wanted to wear the outfit from Krillin and #18 wedding a few years ago. It still fit and looked great on her, in Gohan's opinion. Needless to say she was overruled by the majority and she had to get a new outfit along with Videl and Erasa. Can't always be just shopping for Gohan. Gohan managed to find something she would be comfortable in and fell into Erasa and Panchy's strict criteria for the occasion.

Late on the morning of her graduation, the small odd family they had sort of become, were sitting around having breakfast. Since the tournament Vegeta was joining them for breakfast and lunch on top of dinners while keeping up his edless training. Both Goten and Trunks were ecstatic. Goten had taken a huge shine to Vegeta over the years, besides Piccolo he was the next most solid role model he's had growing up without a father.

Gohan had finished first and was watching Bulma look over the group with uncommon excitement in her eyes. Before Gohan could ask what was up, she felt a powerful Ki and a smaller Ki both arrive within the room. 2 Ki's she hadn't expected to see anytime soon. Standing behind her was her Mother and Father.

"Hiya guys! Got news of a special occasion so I thought I'd bring Chi-Chi along for it."

Gohan was out of her chair in an instant and hugging both of her parents. Goten shrank back a little as Gohan let go of the hug she turned to find Goten so he could meet Chi-Chi. She found Trunks holding Goten's hand almost like he was stopping him from running away, the tears in his eyes and the scared look on his face made Gohan pause. She looked first to Vegeta in case he knew what was happening then to Trunks. Both had mild scowls on their faces but not at Goten's reaction, at her parents. Something had happened and Gohan had no idea what. As she was about to address Goten again he ran. Gohan thought she heard him say "not again" but wasn't sure.

"Oh, my poor baby what's wrong?" Chi-Chi asked to no one in particular.

Gohan replied anyway, "no idea. But he can't run faster then me." Sprinting off after Goten following his Ki.

He had made it outside but didn't get very far before Gohan stopped him wrapping him up into her arms as he cried his heart out. IT only took a few moments of Gohan soothing him for Goten to relax enough to be asked. "What was that about Goten? You've met Goku before."

"Th-They're going to take you from me again. *Hiccup*"

"What? What makes you think that?"

"Last time grandpa came you left. For days. I thought you had died. Now that lady that you showed me pictures of is here with him." He was rambling, Gohan knew it but she got the gist of what he was saying. "I don't want you to leave again just because your mummy and daddy are here. I don't want to lose my mummy. I know Trunks and Uncle Vegeta said you wouldn't leave me but he wasn't supposed to be back."

"Oh Goten, you'll never lose me. I'll always be your mummy. I'm not going anywhere." Hugging him tightly, their tails wrapping around each other.

"P-Promise?"

"Promise. Now let's go back inside I want to introduce you. Mum hasn't seen you since you were a baby."

"I don't remember Grandma being around, but I don't remember much from when I was a baby."

"Not many people do." They continued to talk as they entered back into the house.

Little did Gohan know the whole conversation was heard above them on the balcony. Both Goku and Chi-Chi had heard. Chi-Chi didn't know how to take the news she was though of as Goten's Grandma. Goku had told her before they came but to hear it from the child himself really solidified it in her heart. What did she expect, Gohan had risen the child, it was only natural he would see her as his mother.

Goten was reserved when meeting Chi-Chi, "hi Grandma." Before he could say anymore Chi-Chi wrapped him up in a tight hug weeping in joy at holding her little man again. Saying over and over how much he's grown and how much she's missed him.

While that was happening Gohan asked her father, "what brings you back?"

"Your graduation of course. Even before I died it was you mothers biggest wish for you to graduate high school. So when the Grand Kai let me know you were graduating this weekend I let Bulma know we were coming back for the night. I've given Chi-Chi 10 hours so we are here till 10pm tonight."

"Wow dad that's great, thanks! But why did the Grand Kai inform you. I thought it was King Kai's job?"

"Oh uh, so, King Kai isn't the Kai for Earth and surrounds anymore. After I killed him he lost the position and now there is a new Kai in his place. I don't think he likes me very much cause he always looks angry when he looks at me. How the Grand Kai found out I'm not sure but yeah."

"Either way. I'm so happy you two are here." Looking at her watch she had to get ready. "I have to get ready now I've got to be at the school before the ceremony. Mum, would you like to help me?"

Bulma had brought a dress into Gohan's room for Chi-Chi and the 3 ladies were getting ready together.

"My baby girl is all grown up and getting her diploma. Next stop Marriage! Then grandbabies!" She sighed wistfully. "Missing watching the 2 of you grow up is the only thing I regret about leaving when you were so young. I mean look at how beautiful and accomplished you are!" Chi-Chi gushed as they were getting ready.

"Chi-Chi here, I brought a dress from my wardrobe for you. I'm thinking since the whole world knows you died, we slipped through the cracks with Goku's visit not getting much notice with the whole Buu fiasco, but I think we should keep a low profile. The press won't be around the school hopefully. Oh and I'm hosting a huge party here after, so you'll get to see everyone. It was only going to be Grandpa-Ox, Yamcha, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and myself going to the ceremony but now you and Goku are here that's a few more seats. Luckily there isn't assigned seating so we should be able to get you both in without too much hassle." Bulma was babbling by that stage but Gohan could tell both Bulma and her mother were so happy. "Oh, speaking of which Gohan you need to get over to the school for the sound check. Don't forget your speech. We'll see you in an hour. Chi-Chi mind helping me wrangle the boys into suits?"

"Right that will be fun. Do you have one for Goku?"

"Not a full suit but Yamcha has some nice pants and shirts Goku should fit." As the 2 women walked out Gohan put her shoes on and headed over to the school.

* * *

The ceremony went quick enough. Gohan had to give a speech, as the person with the highest grades in the school. When they called her up to give it they used her full title. Her classmates had gotten used to Gohan and didn't care about the titles, but it turns out a majority of the parents didn't know the crowned Princess of the world went to their kids' school if the surprised gasps and murmurs from the crowd were any indication. She got the little piece of paper and next thing she knew they were all back at Bulma's where all their friends were waiting. Even Piccolo and Dende had made appearances. Bulma had even invited Videl, Mr Satan, Erasa, Sharpner, their father: Mr Pincell and Mrs Pincell.

#18, Chi-Chi, Mrs Pincell and Bulma were off to the side chatting, The Saiyans were stuffing their faces with the seemingly endless supply of food Bulma had supplied. Yamcha, Krillin, Ox-king, Mr Pincell and even Mr Satan were to the side drinking and laughing.

As the 4 bottomless pits started to slow down their eating Krillin came over finding it safe to chat and being a mildly intoxicated. "So Vegeta, I'm surprised you haven't tried to fight Goku yet."

"Humph, well in the past I was very one minded on the task. Not that it is any of your business, but as of recently Kakarot is no longer a concern."

"Really? You don't even want to spar?" Goku asked mildly upset, Vegeta always wanted to fight and compare themselves. Not that they got that many chances over the years.

"No. Your daughter has far surpassed you and is my only focus for the rest of my life. My one equal." Vegeta looks to Gohan noticing her blushing. Without looking around he ups and leaves mumbling about getting out of these human clothing.

Everyone else didn't seem fazed by Vegeta's statement. They were all there for the tournament he had just won for her hand as well as his declaration of intent, they knew for the past few years it was a matter of time before they got together. Goku seemed a bit confused. Chi-Chi on the other hand looked at her blushing daughter with concern.

Pulling her blushing daughter inside Chi-Chi had to express her concern. "Is there something going on between you and Vegeta?"

"Not yet, but I hope soon there will be. Mum, don't look at me like that. I'm not a child anymore."

"He's old enough to be your father, he was a tyrant that killed thousands of people, possibly a few planets from the rumours." Chi-Chi tried to persuade her daughter.

"I know what he's done, who he was. He isn't that guy anymore. He did his time in HIFL for it." At Chi-Chi's still unresolved face Gohan continued. Not that she needed her mothers permission to choose Vegeta but to have them go back to Otherworld without it, now that the option has been put on the table, she wanted it. "He just fought in a tournament for my hand. And before you point out that it was a natural he would win against humans keep in mind I was the person he fought against. I know he is a lot older than me but that doesn't bother me. He is one of the best people I know. Can't you be happy that I'm happy?"

Chi-Chi stared at her daughter for a while longer before letting her scowl drop and relenting, "He makes you happy?" Gohan nodded her head. "He has sworn himself to you?" Again Gohan nodded smiling. "Your happy?" Gohan continued to nod. "Fine, then I'm happy."

Wrapping her mother up in a hug, "thank you."

"Wait," Goku added having heard the conversation and finally getting what Vegeta was saying before. "You're going to marry Vegeta? Like what me and your mum are?"

Gohan had to giggle it usually took her father a while to catch on to things like this. "Yes dad. I hope to, eventually."

"No."

"What? What do you mean no?"

"No, I don't want you marrying Vegeta."

"It's not your choice dad. If Vegeta will have me I will be with him."

"If I beat you in a spar you can't marry him."

"What? Why? What do you have against him?"

"I like the guy he was a great rival and a good person but the idea of you marrying him or anyone. I don't like it." Gohan looked at her father confused.

"Very well dad, I'll fight you. And you won't say another thing about it and be happy I've found someone I love."

"Fine."

Most of the party followed Gohan and Goku to a deserted area standing far enough to the edge they hoped for what would be an amazing fight without the WMAT rules in their way. "How much time do you have left dad?"

"2 hours."

"Hey Bulma! Put a timer on for 1 hour 45 minutes! You know just in case!" Bulma nodded and set her watch. Piccolo flew up to be the mediator.

"Start from Super Saiyan 2? I don't want to destroy the planet accidentally. Plus you have such little time dad."

"Sounds great. The body the Supreme Kai gave me can handle Super Saiyan 3 and not eat away at my time so let's do this. But keeping it to Super Saiyan 2 would be fun." Both began yo power up to full, Goku had changed back into his orange Gi and powered up to Super Saiyan 2. Gohan pushed the switch on her watch to her Saiyan Armour and powered as well. Not many people outside of Goten and Vegeta had seen her modified super Saiyan transformation. The silver tinge on the aura as well as her hair shocked everyone present. Even her father seemed surprised. It gave her a regal look and her armour just set the look off completely.

The fight for anyone but Piccolo, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta was a mass of silver/gold and yellow blurs with strong after shocks in the air. The Saiyan's and Namekian saw every blow for blow. Both seemed even. Vegeta had flown up to watch from Piccolo's vantage point.

"It seems Kakarot is almost at his limit for that form. Gohan hasn't even given half output yet."

"It would appear that way. Gohan has always been able to match her father since she was a kid. She just didn't believe it so never tried."

Down on the observation deck everyone that wasn't a z-fighter or married to one was staring at the sky slack-jawed. They couldn't see the punches thrown but could hear and feel it.

When the duo separated to catch their breaths Videl had to comment. "Wow that is completely different look to her old gold form. Why isn't Gohan using her other form?"

Krillin decided to answer her this time. "It's the one form I think they share. Goku can't go Super Saiyan 4 and Gohan did say one time that the Super Saiyan 3 though strong is a very draining form. It looks like Goku is getting exhausted holding that form and not going higher. But Gohan has plenty left in her tanks."

"Well their time is running out Goku is down to 30 minutes left. Trunks can you go up and tell Piccolo please." Trunks nodded and took off with Goten holding Maron's hand following behind up to Piccolo and Vegeta. Maron wasn't that adept at flying on her own yet so she a firm grip on Goten's hand.

Panting heavy Goku reiterated during blows, "it's not that I'm disapproving. I just want you to be sure it's what you want. You know I married your mother before I knew what it was, I got to know her and found great companionship, but I did go in blind."

"I know dad, you don't have to worry about that with me. I'm going in with my eyes wide open."

"But the thought of you being with anyone the way I was with Chi-Chi really pisses me off." Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 3 then in a rage thinking about it. Gohan continued to match her father blow for blow in Super Saiyan 2.

"I'm told that is a normal reaction for a father. Mr Satan said Videl can't date till the guy interested beats him in a match." Gohan stopped fighting all together and surprise hugged Goku. Making him falter and fall back to Super Saiyan 2. "It's okay dad. You can feel that way. But it won't change my mind. I love him."

Goku relaxed into her hug they weren't huggers often but when they did it meant the most. "If your sure about it be sure to keep a tight leash on him like your mother tried with me."

Pulling away Gohan couldn't help but laugh. "We know that's impossible, you Saiyan men won't be held down."

"Goku! Your down to 20 minutes of the match!"

"Thanks Piccolo! Want to call it a draw?" Goku asked.

"I guess we can but I was able to go toe to toe with you at Super Saiyan 3 so if that saves your ego." Gohan smirked.

The rest of the time was saying goodbye to the rest of the group.

"Hey dad, why don't you wait a few years before using the rest of your hours."

"Yeah I think I will. I'll miss you till then my Monkey Princess."

* * *

She had finally gotten the Diploma her mother always wanted and was starting to take more duties on as future Queen. Her relationship with Vegeta was moving slowly. She had accepted him, but it was like they were starting from scratch. It mostly involved them sparing in the mornings before she would leave for her duties.

Gohan managed to get the next 2 nights with no commitments to the crown and decided to spend it at the cottage. Goten wanted to spend time with Trunks. The two were practically inseparable these days and Gohan was just happy to get away from the Palace. She had been spending most of her time at King Furry's palace and though lavishly big it didn't hold the same warmth her grandfather's did. It was just easier for her as most of the tasks she had involved her being close to West City and Satan City.

Sitting out under the stars Gohan was enjoying the serenity. She heard the soft landing of someone off to her right. Without opening her eyes, "Hi Veggie"

"Gohan. It's.. uh.. Nice night?" Vegeta asked with a slightly nervous tint to his voice

A smile crept over Gohan's face listening to him stumble. She could tell it was still new for him to be like that. It made her happy that he was willing to show he had that side even if it was just when they were alone. He had even gone to wearing human clothing more but Gohan had to admit she preferred him in his Saiyan armour but was happy he would relax enough to not feel the need to wear it. Tonight was one such night he had on track pants and a sweater. At least he wasn't constantly fidgeting like when he wore a suit.

Realising she hadn't responded and was just staring at him Gohan shook her head to clear the thoughts. "Yes, yes it is a nice night. Why is it even with no moon I can tell it would have been a full moon?"

Vegeta seemed to relax when she spoke and came up to sit beside her. "It's ingrained in us."

As his hand tentatively touched the side of hers Gohan got an idea. "Want to spar?"

Vegeta contemplated it for barely a second before agreeing. Stripping out of his sweater leaving his bare chested he took his stance. Gohan already in Gi pants and a singlet also got into her stance. There was no frenzied rush when they charged each other.

This time sparing without an audience they started slower then normal. Each punch, each block was almost measured, it was like they were making excused to touch each other instead of actually fight. Each block was held a few moments longer than would be seen as normal. No one person fighting for dominance over the other. They continued on in this fashion for almost a half hour before Vegeta got Gohan in a body lock. She felt her back pulled to the front of his. His grip was firm, possessive but Gohan knew if she tried he would release her instantly. She didn't want to. The feel of his arms around her again made her heartbeat erratically. She was frozen just feeling his strength. They were equals now. She felt Vegeta's lips on her shoulder, his arms tightened around her. His tail was caressing hers and she felt more complete then she had in a long time.

Waking up the next day it was a weird feeling having someone in the bed next to her. She tried to remember how they ended up in the same bed. She remembered wanting to spar with him which turned into more of a dance with each other. She asked him if he wanted to stay as it was late into he night. There was a lot of kissing and talking, before falling asleep in his embrace. As she tried to get up she felt a tug. Their tails were firmly wrapped around each other. The sun peaked over the mountains streaming through the window Gohan was still sitting up but any thought of leaving the bed seemed to leave her as Vegeta groggily looked up at her, pulling her to himself. She never would of thought he was not a morning person considering how he was always up and training before the crack of dawn.

* * *

**Year 775, Late February.**

That night was the start of a new rhythm they got into. Technically Vegeta didn't live with her but she found him staying with her most nights. The boys would stay as well, just like they did over the years before Buu. Only this time the spare room went unused, Trunks would sleep in Goten's room and Vegeta would sleep with her. On the nights she stayed at a palace he wouldn't come by. But that was okay with her, she knew he was a solitary man and had never asked him what palace life on planet Vegeta was like, for all she knew it gave him bad memories of what was taken from him. She would have to ask that of him one night.

Gohan knew when she was coronated her mountain home would become more of a Holiday home like when she was at school. She would have to choose a Palace to call her home. Some of the officials already were asking her to declare one as her main home but Gohan just couldn't she was enjoying living in her small cottage. Though the more she thought about it the more she realised that it would be her Grandfathers Palace that she would choose. King Furry's was just too extravagant. She would leave that one for all the official meetings and Party's that were expected of her as Queen and leave the smaller Palace as her home. Would Vegeta be there to help support her and live with her in the Palace? It was something they hadn't discussed. Hence why they hadn't mated yet. Gohan wanted to know that he would be hers and hers alone.

He did tell her one night the fact the Lower class Saiyan's barely ever chose one mate and 'Married' in a human sense. It was expected the King would, but he only knew of a very small handful of Warriors that chose to be with another exclusively. With that mentality she wondered if he would. Did he just want her because she was the only female Saiyan left even if she is a half breed? Their children would be more Saiyan than she was. Shin did let slip that there could be other Saiyan's out there, if one of those were a female pure blood would he chose them over her. He was much older than her, even if he looked barely 30. He had already made a child with Bulma, he admitted it was a child of lust with no real affection except respect for the woman she was. How could she even bring it up? Would she be okay being used like that? Does she want more. He would never be like in her mother's romance novels declaring his love in a grand gesture. But he had declared in front of all their friends that she would be his only focus for the rest of his life. Did that mean he wanted her as a life-mate.

As she was training in her Gravity Chamber all these thoughts revolved around her mind. She was usually so determined and strong willed but as soon as those thoughts entered her mind it was like she wasn't herself. She had never been in a situation like this before. Maybe she should talk to Bulma. Bulma had the most experience with strong men and Vegeta himself. Even though her mind was all over the place her workout was not. She was working herself up with the thoughts. As a result she found she was pushing herself more and more with each thought. By the time she was done she was working out in her base form at 500x, she had stripped down to just her sports bra and short lycra shorts, panting heavily.

As she finally exited the Chamber looking like she had gone a few rounds, she had lost track of how long she was in there for and unlike the one at capsule Corp this one didn't have a way to communicate with people outside as the door locked as soon as the gravity was activated, except for them to knock on the door to announce they were outside. So when she found Vegeta leaning against the house watching the door she was stunned.

"You should of made yourself known by knocking on the door." She stated as she walked past him into the house looking for a drink and setting the Chef 2.0 for a light snack. Vegeta followed behind. She could tell he had something on his mind by his lack of response, even though she had lots on her mind she found herself turning around and asking him directly as she knew he wouldn't say it without being prompted. "Is there something you want?"

"Yes." He responded in his gruff voice. "I want to learn that new Super Saiyan form you have. Or at least how you learnt it. I've tried on my own. Searched deep within me and I can't find it. All I could sense was a higher form of super Saiyan that didn't seem good enough. I'm lowering myself to ask for your help."

"Wow what a humbled offer. You know it doesn't have to be a competition. I would of helped you find it sooner if you asked." Gohan turned back around to see her food being served, taking it to the table. Before she sat down she turned back to him, he was right up in her personal space, not that she minded. "I want us be equals, I was given the chance to go further but I'd never goad that over you. You know that." Kissing him sweetly on the lips she sat down and began eating. "For the record you need your Ape transformation and we have no moon until mid-May."

"I won't wait that long and as you won't leave the planet with me for long enough to find a planet in this solar system with a moon that has the right amount of Blutz waves. I need to know it now; I've stewed over it for too long."

"I can talk to the Supreme Kai, maybe he will do it as a thank you for fixing the Buu problem that was meant to be his task." Gohan mused out loud while eating her 'snack'.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

"Hold your horses. I'm sweaty and in need of a shower and change of clothing."

"Such a Human emotion. A true Saiyan wouldn't worry about appearances like that. You shouldn't."

"So, I'm not a true Saiyan woman? I won't change who I am to be your version of a true Saiyan. I am a proud Saiyan." Gohan was honestly hurt by his statement. She wouldn't back out of helping but she was reconsidering going right now to the Supreme Kai, if she did go, it would be to be far away from Vegeta and his still skewed ideals.

"Wh.. uh.." Fumbling with what he said. "I.. I didn't mean it like that!"

She gave him a cold look, he knew he was on thin ice with how this conversation was going. "How did you mean it then? I'm fine as I am but as soon as I'm no longer the strongest between us you would go look for a True Saiyan to be with?"

"No… I.." He was really fumbling now. This wasn't like Gohan she never got offensive during a conversation she was always understanding and laughing it off. It was like she was goading him into a verbal sparing match.

"Then what did you mean by that statement? I'm not a full blooded Saiyan. I never will be. Because I choose to be presentable when I can? What is it?" Vegeta face was red but he kept his mouth shut. "Am I not enough as I am?" She felt like she had yelled it but in the heat of the moment she had practically whispered it.

Vegeta was kneeling in front of her in an instant. "You are enough. You are more than any Saiyan I have met. I might have been young when the planet was eradicated but I had met some females before then. I don't know if any survived and after spending so many years here with you I don't care if there are. It was a off handed comment." He took a deep breath no matter how much he cared about Gohan these words were always tough for him to say. "I'm sorry."

Gohan didn't understand why the comment affected her so. Was it because of the thoughts she had while training and some fear came out in the form of lashing out? Was it because she could be getting her period and her hormones were in control? She was going to say it could be both, She had never had a 'normal' period in a human sense only twice a year and even then it wasn't set when it would come. But these overreactions within her mind had been happening a lot for her when Vegeta was around. This was just the first time that they made her lash out to him. Leaning down she kissed him. It was less than a second before Vegeta responded to the kiss. "I'm sorry as well. I overreacted."

"Let's put it behind us now. Are we doing an this excursion to that Kai's planet?"

"I'm not sure how happy he will be for house guests, but yeah, let's go. After I shower."

* * *

**TBC..**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or DBS all rights to the companies that own them and Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Vegeta P.O.V.**

If someone told Vegeta 7 years ago that he would be lying on Kakarots bed waiting on his daughter and spending most his nights with her in his arms. He would of laughed in their face then blown them up for giving him such a disturbing image. But there he was, doing just that. Not liking the nights she wasn't in his arms. He looked around and though a part of him knew it was his old rivals room he couldn't see him in it. He heard the water turning on and on impulse went to the cupboards. He normally didn't care about what other people did or had, so the thought of going through Gohan's cupboards looking for a trace of something that gave this room to his rival was foreign to him. No matter how long he had been dead he just was and always will be the reason Vegeta strives for strength after Frieza's annihilation. At least that's what he told himself. Now his daughter was stronger still, yet it wasn't just pride that made Vegeta want to catch up to her in strength. Yes, there was still pride there, but it wasn't the only reason. She had dedicated her life to the planet they are on. Like he would of for his planet if planet Vegeta and the rest of the Saiyan's had survived. As he looked through the wardrobe he saw very little that would indicate a man had ever lived there. In the back there was one Gi in the awful Orange with a symbol on the back. The size was too big for Gohan, but any person could wear it. She had 2 more of the Saiyan Armour that she came back from Otherworld in and the rest all seemed the style that her mother had worn those few times he had met her.

He hadn't realised the water turning off when he was looking through her wardrobe until he heard a slight cough behind him. Turning her saw Gohan in a small towel around her, hair wet staring at him with an, he hoped, amused smile possibly a smirk.

"Find what you were looking for?"

"Uh.." He cleared his throat. "Yes."

"Uhuh, for the record I moved all of the clothing dad had besides his one 'formal' Gi to Goten's room when I moved in here. Figured he'd grow into them one day. Either Goten or Trunks may need spare clothing when they reach teenage years." She stated with the same amused smile before grabbing a pink coloured fabric from the wardrobe and went back to the bathroom to change.

It really was such a human thing to do. Most Saiyan's he knew as a kid didn't really care about modesty. But he was glad at the same time. The smell coming from her was strong, if she had shown no regard for her body he may of lost control and taken her then in a fit of passion like the night Trunks was conceived. She deserved more than that. He didn't see her as a bed warmer, she deserved more than that and until he was prepared to give it, he would restrain.

"Ready to go?"

"You look a little dressed up for visiting the Kai." The outfit she wore was of a considerable quality for human fabrics and in his years he had noticed the difference in human attire from their cheap everyday clothing and their more formal styles. Usually it was in the quality of the fabric not just the styles. Not that he cared but she seemed to always cover skin up.

"What jealous?" She teased.

"No, just observing." He replied a little jealously. "Why do you always cover your arms and legs fully? I've noticed not many women on this planet do it unless it's cold. But unless you are preparing for sleep or training you don't show much flesh."

"It's one of mum's old outfits. I don't actually have many of my own besides my armour and Gi, and the few formal ones Bulma and Erasa picked for me. Like you I've accumulated a few scars over the years. Some even from Nappa from when I was 5, I noticed it made people uncomfortable looking at them when I wore singlets to school. I don't mind them they are part of me, but I think it's a reminder to people, I'm not lying about being a protector for them from a young age and that makes them uncomfortable. Out of sight out of mind as they say." Gohan quietly stated while placing 2 fingers to her forehead and feeling out the Kai's world.

Vegeta realising she was ready grabbed her shoulder right before she left. He found himself in a world with a purple sky and many planets off in the horizon. Gohan raised her power slightly. It didn't take long before the Supreme Kai and his attendant Kibito were coming towards them.

"You know this is a sacred planet you can't just come popping in any time you want mortal." Kibito said to her though it didn't hold the same venom it did when she first arrived for the training.

"Good to see you again too Kibito. Hello Shin." Gohan greeted them both bowing to the Supreme Kai even though she was on a first name basis with him. No wonder everyone always loved her she would show the same respect to a deity as she would a servant. Vegeta thought, _'it's no wonder their planet doesn't have anyone questioning her as a Ruler at such a young age'._

"Ahh Gohan, what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Well I've come to ask for a favor. A rather selfish one really. Would you be able to restore the moon on Earth?"

"Well yes a moon is easy enough to create. If my memory serves me right you have been through 3 moons already in the last 40 years. Normally the creation of Moons falls to the quadrant Kai's."

"Oh, I didn't know that. I knew Piccolo destroyed the moon once when I was a kid and hasn't been brought back yet. I didn't know about the others. Nor that it was for a lower Kai to do. I don't know the lower Kai's. That was before we knew why and how to control the transformations. We can use the Dragon balls but I wanted to save them for bigger issues."

As they were talking Goku popped up out of nowhere.

"This planet isn't a stopover. Why is there so many mortals just popping in when they want?!"

"Gohan! I thought I sensed you. I was training and felt you here, so close. Why?" He exclaimed rushing up to her and picking her up spinning her around.

"Dad? Um Vegeta and I are here asking for a favor for the Earth." Gohan giggled at her father's reaction to her he only saw her a few months ago.

Vegeta, up till then was standing back while Gohan talked to the Kai's but as soon as Kakarot showed up and hugged Gohan something primal in Vegeta snapped. "That's enough Kakarot." He gruffly demanded. Goku put Gohan down looking perplexed at Vegeta's reaction.

Before more could be said Shin spoke up, "okay Gohan, I will create a new moon for Earth as a thanks for helping with Majin Buu. Goku however, you know you shouldn't be jumping around Otherworld we gave you permission to jump down to heaven from upper heaven when you wish but that was it."

"Hehe, oops sorry. I just felt Gohan and had to come see her make sure she was okay. You're a dad you should know the worry."

"Very well I won't put in a punishment this time but keep it in mind otherwise I may have to take away those hours I gave you."

"Oh right. Hehe. Well my Monkey Princess, thanks for the hug. I'll let your mother know I saw you." He hugged her again this time was tighter and more intimate but short so Vegeta tried to keep his emotions in check. He knew her father wasn't vying for her affection but something in him still saw Kakarot as a threat.

* * *

Back on Earth they landed on the Lookout, they were greeted by the occupants.

"What a lovely surprise Gohan, Vegeta. What brings you here?" Dende greeted them.

"Oh well the Supreme Kai was going to restore the moon for us as a thanks for beating Majin Buu." Shin waved to Dende and at the recognition of his name Dende bowed deeply.

"It is an honour Supreme Kai to have you on my humble lookout."

"Indeed. It is lovely. I believe you are quiet young for a guardian."

"Yes I was chosen when I was a child. When Piccolo didn't want to take the mantel back after he fused with the original guardian, Kami."

"Oh yes I do remember that when I was looking over it. Well for someone so young you are doing a good job."

"Thank you! I have great mentorship in Mr Popo and Piccolo. I can't take all the credit."

"So humble. Wish more Kai's were like you." Shin smiled at him making Dende blush.

Piccolo was standing off to the side observing as always. "You know the boys have their tails too what would you do if you can't control them. I know Vegeta would easily be able to control his form after some practice again but if you all accidentally transform all at once I know I won't be able to control both the boys and you two. Except to cut your tails off again. Nor would the other fighters."

"I'm aware of that. Until Vegeta has full control of his ape form again the boys will be kept inside at Bulma's she has better blinds to shut out the moon. That way Vegeta, you and I can train them together. Don't stress piccolo, I got it sorted." Gohan closed her eyes and felt where the moon would have been. "It would be a full moon tomorrow night; it would have been there in the sky" She stated with certainty pointing to a point in the sky. Having full faith that as long as the moon went back to where it was it would follow it's old orbiting of the Earth.

"How can you know that?" Dende asked?

"I just do. It's like a feeling deep within me. I've always known where it is and when it would have been a full moon."

"That's incredible Gohan. You would of made a better guardian then me."

"Nah, I'm okay being the protector but I don't think I could do what you do Dende." Gohan smiled blushing slightly at the praise.

"Very well give me a second to feel out what it used to be and work my magic." Shin stated.

After about a half hour they could see the moon it was just heading to evening and was shining through beautifully.

"Thanks Shin. We owe you one." Gohan bowed again before they said their goodbyes. Turning to Vegeta, "We should go to Capsule Corp. get Bulma to keep the boys inside tomorrow night then we can work on your transformation tomorrow during the full moon."

"Good idea, I had good control when I came to Earth, but it has been a while since I transformed. Then it's just a step away from becoming a Super Saiyan 4."

"Hopefully I had to go to a very happy place to find it. But I'll talk you through it when we get to that."

* * *

**Gohan P.O.V.**

The next full moon came like they predicted. When it rose up high enough for the blutz waves to be felt, Gohan was hit by them. She was prepared but it had been so long since she felt them naturally it took her a while to control the urges. Fighting within herself she managed to bypass turning into the great ape and went to her Super Saiyan 4 transformation. While in this form she found it easy to hold under the full moon. Like it was her original form. Not that the form drained her normally but when the moon was full it felt like unlimited energy feeding her.

Once she got that under control she turned to Vegeta. He was watching her pointedly avoiding the moon. "Walk me through how you got that form again?"

"Once I got control of the ape form thanks to dad, he reminded me what I was fighting for. Who I was fighting for. Their love and strength and next thing I know I looked like this."

"Well I guess I'll give it a try." He turned around and looked at the moon. Gohan prepared herself for his transformation. It had been over 12 years since he transformed, so she prepared. Before her was a golden great ape.

Vegeta went on a rampage for a few minutes before Gohan got into his face and talked to him. She had to dodge a few swings and energy beams from his mouth before she got his attention. "Vegeta! Snap out of it. Your stronger than this. You control this form!"

It took her 20 minutes of calling to him and repeating herself before he stopped his little rampage. Luckily they had gone to a wide deserted area so any destruction wouldn't be noticed. Once he stopped thrashing about Gohan got into his eye line. "G-Gohan?" He asked with a more husky voice then normal.

"Hey there Veggie. Good to have you back."

"It has been so long, but I think I've got the control back again."

"Good to hear. Now all you have to do is fill your heart with love, that's what worked for me."

"I – I don't know if I can."

"You don't have to say it out loud just in your own heart. Think of Trunks. What you would do to protect him. You stay on this planet because of him. You protect this planet because you love the people that call it home." Vegeta closed his eyes as let Gohan's words wash over him, her voice, the resolve in it. All she spoke about had such focus he could feel it in his heart. "Think of the reason you did all the good things you've done over the years. I believe in you Vegeta." Gohan kissed his snout, "I love you Vegeta. We got this. Together."

He looked at her as she kissed him. The words she spoke saw his eyes widen. Before her eyes as he watched her she saw his body shift. He only had on Saiyan material pants as he transformed his chest lost any hair and the fur turned a deep red. His hair went long and wild in the back like hers and she found her eyes roaming over his new body in lust.

"So this is the power you feel?"

"Well we still have to test it. You've definitely gotten stronger in this form. More then you were as Super Saiyan 2."

Getting into a fighting stance still suspended in the sky, "let's do it then."

Gohan smirked. "This will be interesting." Getting into her own flawless stance.

They fought most of the night until the Moons blutz waves started to fade with the rising of the sun. That was when Vegeta fell out of Super Saiyan 4 back to his normal look. While Gohan remained as a Super Saiyan 4 though the energy boost had faded she still had fairly full energy.

"What?! Why did I go back to normal? You didn't, I know you can transform without the full moon. So why did I lose it?!"

"I lost it too once the moon was gone the first time. It took me a while to find it again. That's why you and dad went back, to buy me time. Before the next full moon meditate and try to bring it out again. What ever it was that went through your mind and heart to make you transform in the first place and the muscle memory our genetics have shouldn't be too hard. That way when the next full moon comes we can work on the boys gaining control. Hopefully make it so they aren't pulled to the moon and can ignore it on the nights it comes."

"Hmph, fine. I'm going to start working on it right away." Vegeta declared.

Gohan nodded and yawned. Luckily she had a clear schedule until that evening and Erasa was going to meet her at King Furry's palace to help her get ready. Though that left her day wide open. "You do that. I'm going to get some sleep before the dinner tonight." Yawning once more Gohan turned to leave.

Vegeta grabbed Gohan's wrist pulling her back to him. "You don't want to help me anymore get control of this form? We only just started."

"I do, but I need sleep. Your more than welcome to join me. You shouldn't burn yourself out." Gohan finally dropped out of Super Saiyan 4. Kissed Vegeta on the cheek and left. Flying half asleep back to her home. When she got there she stripped out of her clothing put on a pair of bed shorts and tank and climbed into bed. Before she had closed her eyes Vegeta had made it to her bedroom and had stripped down to his jocks and joined her. Wrapping his tail around hers Gohan smiled before falling to the land of sleep.

Waking up to the phone ringing she tried to ignore it, but it started ringing again as soon as it stopped. Finally pulling herself out of bed and detangling herself from Vegeta she got to the phone only to hear an irate Erasa on the other end. "Gohan! Do you know how little time we have to get you ready for this big dinner?! Get your butt here in the next 5 minutes."

"Huh? But I've got hours till the dinner don't I?" Gohan groggily asked.

"Do you not have a clock at the mountain home of yours?! The dinner starts in an hour!"

"Oh. Okay but I need a shower first. Be there in 15."

"Urrgh! Fine! You have 15 minutes missy. Don't forget to wash your hair too!" Erasa abruptly hung up.

Gohan stared at the phone in her hand for a few moments before hanging it up and going straight to the shower. When she got out and went to dress Vegeta was lounging on the bed mediating. "Well that girls voice can carry."

"I know I'm down to 5 minutes before I have to leave. The Chef 2.0 is stocked so make yourself some food. I'll see you tomorrow." Gohan stated before kissing him on the cheek to which Vegeta pulled her back and kissed her passionately on the mouth. Looking in her in the eyes before giving her a small smile.

Gohan I.T. it to the palace on cloud 9. Since she was so familiar with Erasa's Ki signature even though it was weak she was able to find it and I.T. directly to her. "I'm here." She stated looking around the dressing room assigned to her when she was there Gohan looked at the outfits and accessories thrown around the room. "It's just a small state dinner, isn't this a bit much?"

"Don't be ridiculous. No matter how small the occasion, as your personal stylist I will make you look like the Queen you are. Now sit!"

As Erasa worked on Gohan's hair she smelt something coppery in the air. She had smelt it all the time at school from various girls. But didn't think too much of it. It was one of those smells that Gohan had always tried to ignore when in crowds cause there was always that faint smell from at least one female. Gohan had been noticing it on Erasa monthly always around the same time. As Erasa has been her personal stylist for all her public occasions since December it was the third time in as many months that she was smelling it on her.

"Erasa are you okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I've just noticed you get your period every month around the same time. Is it normal to be that often?"

"Yes. Do you not get yours that often?"

"No. I never noticed it in school cause there were so many females around that I tried to block the smell coming from them. But recently I smelt it on you."

"Well it's normal for humans. How often do you get it?"

"I have been averaging twice a year usually just after the full moon in April and September. I only got my first one just before my 15th birthday day, though biologically my body is a year ahead of my birth certificate thanks to the day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber up on the lookout."

"I don't know what that is but if it made you a year older then your birth certificate then okay. Well, they say a woman should bleed for roughly a week every 28 days or so. But not everyone follows that rule. Plus you have to consider your alien genetics. You don't know any other female Saiyans that you could ask?"

"No. Though, now that I think about it there were many times, usually around the same time each month that Bulma's perfume became almost overwhelming."

"Well that wouldn't be surprising. Oh, that's right you were called out for a crime fighting thing with Videl when we had that lesson on biology in P.E." Erasa paused for a bit while working on getting Gohan's hair just right in her eyes." I can tell your relationship with Vegeta is progressing, so just keep in mind a the few weeks before your due to bleed is when a woman is most fertile and can fall pregnant. Your one of a kind for your race and ours so, just be careful." Erasa looked up at the clock and gasped. "Enough talk for now, your going to be making a fashionably late entrance. Put the clothes I laid out on the bed on. Hurry!"

Gohan not wanting Erasa to yell anymore having her ears still ringing from the phone call earlier got dressed hastily while Erasa pottered around and put the finishing touches on her look. Including the broach Vegeta made her. Erasa had been fitting it onto most of her outfits lately.

* * *

**Year 775, Mid March**

By the next full moon Vegeta still hadn't gotten to Super Saiyan 4 without the moon. Gohan had told him everything she knew about it, the rest was up to him. The boys were staying at the mountain cottage with her this full moon, she felt confident that both Vegeta and herself would be able to hold Super Saiyan 4 during the full moon and wanted to start training the boys to control the transformation. And hopefully by the next one be able to ignore it's affects. She had even asked Piccolo to watch over just in case the two boys got out of hand. First she had Vegeta transform at the wasteland once she was sure he had control of the Super Saiyan 4 she I.T. back to the cottage and got the boys. They worked till morning and both Gohan and Vegeta were battered and weary wrangling their kids into having control. Just before the sun came up Goten had recognised Gohan calling her "Mummy" right before fading back to normal and collapsing asleep. Trunks on the other hand was still punching and kicking anything that moved until the moon faded. Though they were young that ape form multiplied their attacks but Vegeta managed to keep him occupied to the same spot. This time when the sun came up he didn't fall out of Super Saiyan 4 like the boys did the ape form.

"Wow Vegeta, maybe your body has gotten used to it. You should try it again later see if you still need the moon." Picking up the sleeping boys. Bulma had made them little Saiyan armour to stretch with their transformations, they weren't naked, but the armour was a little destroyed. Though modeled off Vegeta's original armour there weren't exactly the same material availble on Earth and though they stretched to extreme amounts it wasn't enough for the major change in the boys. "Let's get back home give them a chance to sleep it off in comfort. I think they did very well. Goten recognised me just before the sun started rising. Next time Trunks will get it I'm sure then it may only take a few more tries before they start to control it." Gohan was optimistic.

Vegeta didn't respond as he picked up his son. Gohan was watching him as she picked up Goten, he seemed a bit distant tonight.

"Veggie? Can I ask you some questions?"

Gohan got a grunt as response.

"What was Palace life like on Vegeta?"

It took him a while to answer, they had nearly flown all the way to the cottage. "Honestly I don't remember. The first 5 years of a Saiyan's life is spent in a pod that feeds you and essentially teaches you to know your culture and teach you the basics to live. When I left my pod I had no mother she had died giving birth apparently. That made her weak in my father's eyes. Mind you, you don't realise you're in it you just wake up at the age of 5. They test your power level throwing you into a battle and from there you are assigned where you would go. I was the highest known power level from birth in Vegeta's history. My father was second highest recorded. I was sent off world within my first year. I didn't spend much time at the palace as I needed to get stronger and stronger, so they kept sending me on missions. I was considered a protégé back then. When I was off world on a mission with Raditz who had just joined the royal guard to escort me along with Nappa and 2 others in a purge we got word to return to Vegeta immediately. It would of taken us a week to get back so I ignored it. Within a few days we get word Planet Vegeta has been destroyed. Along with everyone on it, including my Father. When I was at the palace I was given special training and education. Normally a Saiyan is just sent to fight and purge planets we never trained in the way you and I do these days. It was a kill or be killed society. With an absolute Monarchy."

As Vegeta was telling his story the duo had placed the sleeping boys into their beds and made their way back to Gohan's room and prepped for sleep.

"That's a harsh way to be raised. Then you spent the next 20 odd years under a tyrant. Did you know it was Freiza that destroyed your home?"

"Not at first. It was a few years after, we learned of it. It was around that time we started looking for other Saiyan's that may have been off world during that time. That's when we found a report of a pod being sent off world hours before the planet was eradicated. Frieza ignored it figuring he would just kill us all off one by one. Saiyan's are quiet despised out in the universe. We did terrible things for centuries. I'd still most likely be doing it even if it wasn't under Freiza anymore."

"So I've heard. Well this planet never knew it was a Saiyan that eradicated a whole city, that we still haven't built back up. They just knew it was aliens. So starting on this one we can change the views of the universe. I mean their future Queen is half Saiyan." Gohan smiled at Vegeta kissing him and laying down on his chest before falling into exhausted sleep.

* * *

**Year 775, April**

Over the next month a lot happened for Gohan. She was getting more and more pressure to set up one of the Palaces as her main residence. King Furry had a persistent cold and terrible cough that accompanied it, making Gohan have a more public role in all aspects of the Monarchy. She didn't make the day to day decisions of each country of the world under her Crown but she still had plenty to overlook. Or a public appearance to make. She did suspect that her advisers and Mrs Pincell who had taken on the task of her personal Assistant, as her Grandfather had also stepped down on his duties and gave them to Gohan, had been scheduling more public appearances to show the world who Gohan was, outside of them just knowing about her.

Goten had been accompanying her on a lot of her public outings. He was her heir and the public appearances meant he didn't have to wear a suit, so he was happy to come along. After they were done Gohan took Goten to get some ice cream and spend the afternoon together at the park near Furry's palace. It was a nice change spending time with him and not training him. She didn't however like the paparazzi taking photos of them. But she also knew there was no way to stop them when out in public like this. Goten was getting to know some local kids while Gohan sat and watched.

"Hey Gohan, long time no see." Gohan was brought out of her musings by the voice of her best friends, Videl and Sharpner.

"Hey guys. What brings you over here?"

"Uh, nothing really. Just hanging out."

"Without Erasa?"

"Hehe, yeah.." Sharpner blushed rubbing the back of his head looking mildly embarrassed. Why, Gohan didn't understand she looked down to their entwined hands, unsure what there was to be embarrassed about. Videl was looking around the park avoiding the question.

"So…" Videl tried changing the subject. "You here with Goten? You've been so busy lately we haven't had a chance to catch up."

"Yeah he is off making new friends. I know. I'm sorry I've been so busy; they have my schedule so crazy trying to get me out in the public more. Spending an hour or so with one on one time with Goten and not be training him is sometimes the best I get. Anyway, how's the Police Academy guys?"

"Not bad. Videl is top of the classes. No surprise there." Sharpner boasted coming and sitting beside Gohan.

"Well your not doing too badly Sharpner, he's third in the class." Videl came and sat beside Sharpner.

"That's great guys. I'm glad you found something you enjoy. As well as each other's company it seems." Gohan smirked at their blushing faces. She was happy for them. Sharpner would be one of the few guys that wouldn't be with Videl just because she is famous. They talked for a while about all the things they had missed. Not being at school all the time had really made it hard to catch-up. When Goten came over saying he was hungry Gohan had to reluctantly leave. Promising they would go to dinner one night or something.

The day of the next full moon was a weekend. Gohan had told Mrs Pincell not to have anything scheduled during the full moon cycles anymore so Gohan had the whole weekend. Over breakfast it was just her and Vegeta. Trunks and Goten were grounded at Capsule Corp for blowing up one of Bulma's labs. By accident of course, but the destruction was massive. Gohan was annoyed too cause it had the few projects and equations she had been working on in her spare time. Little as that was. So when Bulma grounded both of them to house arrest with no toys Gohan was happy to let them serve their time and miss out on training under the full moon.

Vegeta had been very quiet over the last few days. Not that it's out of the ordinary as he's not very talkative unless Gohan asks him a question about Saiyans. Though even of a night the past few days he was stiff when they slept. Gohan didn't know why or how to bring it up. So instead since they were going to have the weekend to themselves she thought maybe spending the day sparing would get Vegeta loosened up. Maybe then he can say what's on his mind.

On a whim she asked. "Hey Vegeta, If I moved into the Palace, would you move in with me?"

"I'd not really thought about it."

"We'd have our own space like when we're here or at Capsule Corp. And I'd have the Gravity Chamber there. Plus it's close to Capsule Corp so wouldn't be out of your way to use Bulma's one."

"That is true. I spend almost every night with you anyway. It wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility to officially share a bed."

Gohan couldn't help but smile at the way the conversation as going. Suddenly Vegeta stood. "Excuse me I have to go."

"Go where?"

"Away." With that he left abruptly. Gohan's happy feeling from the conversation before vanished and she was left staring at the door for what felt like hours. Finally coming to herself she thought to train to clear her head. Heading to the Gravity chamber she powered it up. She had recently installed an update that allowed her to set a minimum and a maximum, for it to slowly increase in gravity every 30 minutes by either 50x or 100x. Today Gohan set the maximum for 600 at intervals of 100. Working on getting rid if the frustration that had snuck up on her so suddenly just now.

After making it to 600x in her base form and working out at that level for over 2 hours Gohan was exhausted. A simple voice command turned off the machine as she dropped to the ground exhausted. Why was she feeling so insecure with Vegeta's actions the past few days. She just couldn't understand them. Deciding not to stay lying on the ground Gohan got up and instead of going into the house to shower she went off into the forest. It had been a long time, since Goten was a baby actually, that she went to swim in the river. It used to be to get fish for dinner but now that she barely spends time at the cottage she hadn't needed to. Feeling she was secluded enough by a waterfall that hid the best fish Gohan stripped off and dove in. Being so late in the afternoon she thought she should head back to change for when the moon arose. Though another part of her said screw it. The boys were safe at Bulma's tonight. Vegeta was off doing Kami knows and for once she just wanted to enjoy a proper full moon and bask in the glow.

As the moon rose above the mountain it cast a blue/silver tinge to the surroundings. Gohan felt the pull but let herself be free and while under the water transformed into Super Saiyan 4. She did enjoy this transformation and was much nicer to be in than the few times she was a giant ape. There was also an itch under her skin. A restlessness but being in the cold river helped.

Finally breaking the surface she saw Vegeta standing off to the edge of the river watching. He too was in his Super Saiyan 4. She was about to invite him in when she noticed a look in his eye. One she hadn't seen before, it reminded her of when lust was in his eyes but never that intense. Instead she swam to the edge and hoisted herself out. It didn't occur to her that she was naked. Vegeta was in front of her looking like he was trying to restrain himself.

"Vegeta?" She asks quietly drying herself with her Ki.

"You're mine. You know that?"

"What?" She was confused by the way he said it. Of course she was his. She thought they had established that back at the tournament of the Heart.

He took a restrained step towards her. "I want you. You will be mine and mine alone. The scent you give off is too over powering to ignore anymore."

Gohan just continued to watch him. This didn't seem like the Vegeta she knew, this was primal. Suddenly he was in her face throwing a punch. Gohan blocked it last second but he continued to attack, Gohan continued to attack, it took her a few minutes to realise his attacks weren't lethal but were more intense then when they sparred, he wasn't pulling his punches at all. Gohan started putting him on the defence her muscles almost acting on their own. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered a feeling of happiness at Vegeta fighting her tonight and that it was supposed to be a special occasion. But she was caught up in the act of the fight. Loving the feel of it even with the bruises, cuts and blood they drew on each other. They were sparring up in the sky blurring around each other. If there were people near by they would only see flashing speeding lights and the shock waves from their attacks but not much else. It felt like hours went by and with the unlimited energy the full moon gave them. Vegeta managed to get behind her and grabbed her in a possessive full body hold. His arms circling around her chest and waist her back resting against his chest.

"You're mine, and mine alone." He whispered in her ear.

Something in Gohan melted at the words spoken. Managing to turn herself so they faced each other. "Only if it's reciprocated." She breathed. "You're mine as well. Not just for tonight." Vegeta's hands started to roam her body, she was reminded though he was sort of dressed in the Super Saiyan 4 form with pants she was not. "I'm yours if it's forever." She stated with finality staring into his eyes.

Vegeta's hands stopped roaming her body and i ntead his grip tightened to almost breaking the skin. His tail began to caress hers in vast contrast to what his hands were doing. "Forever." He agreed with a husky tone like his voice failed him. Crashing his lips to hers they floated down to the ground continuing to kiss her. One minute he was on her the next he was naked in front of her. Gohan got a few moments to appreciate the view before she was lost in the euphoria of the feel of him. Vegeta was being so tender with her like a prize he had waited too long to get and was afraid to ruin it. When his canine teeth sunk into the sweet spot between the curve of her neck and shoulder, she heard him whisper again, "forever." Before being lost to the feeling of all of him.

* * *

By morning Gohan awoke to the cool breeze and strong arms around her. She was still naked entwined with Vegeta resting on his chest. Their tails still caressing each other almost on autopilot while his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. As she lay there she thought back to last night. Vegeta, before entering her bit her. Feeling up to her neck for the bite wound but found though tender didn't feel like the skin had broken. Unless it had healed already. Though between her legs was tender as well when she moved, it was more then she ever imagined. Even with the erotic books she read, her first time seemed so much more then they could have ever described.

Her euphoria from what they did was cut short when her stomach rumbled. This slowly woke up her companion. When they looked at each other Gohan's face went flushed she wasn't sure what to say or do. Vegeta just kissed her once more before rising and pulling her with him and flying off to the cottage, not caring he was naked. Gohan felt quiet self-conscious at the act but was glad they made it back home with no one seeing them.

Gohan set the Chef 2.0 to making a breakfast big enough for the 2 of them and went for a shower. Vegeta joined her and they enjoyed each other's body's once more before the need for food became too much for both of them.

After they had finished eating Gohan had to ask. "Why did you bite me last night?"

"You wanted forever. I wanted you. So biting you where and when I did means we chose each other as life-mates."

"So essentially we are married in a Saiyan sense? I remember you mentioning it one night."

"Yes I suppose it is. Unlike a Human marriage this can't be broken like when ever they want. It is literally a forever thing. There will never be another person for either of us. The sharing of blood like that is like a pact."

"So all that talk over the years wasn't just talk." Gohan was beyond happy that Vegeta listened to her one request and reciprocated. "I wouldn't of chosen anyone else even if we didn't become life-mates. It was always you I just never realised it. But I have to ask, why did you leave so suddenly yesterday?"

Vegeta just smirked. "You were in heat. The scent coming off you was getting to much for me to ignore. Normally we weren't that close, so it was easy to avoid you. Not this time. I was having trouble not loosing control around you. When I was flying back once the Moon came up I smelt you. The fact you were splashing around in the water just intensified it. Once I knew you were naked, it became a Primal thing. If you hadn't looked me in the eye and asked for forever I would of just taken you then and there."

"Oh, well when you put it that way. I was lost to you as well."

* * *

**TBC...**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or DBS all rights to the companies that own them and Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Year 775, Mid-May**

Once the ice had been broken so to say Gohan and Vegeta started doing a lot more than just sleeping in the same bed. They were married in each other's eyes to the point Vegeta had a few items, mostly his Saiyan outfits and training clothes, in Gohan's wardrobe.

The lead up to Gohan's 18th birthday was met with lots of preparations. King Furry wanted to have a huge party out of it, inviting all the government leaders of the world among almost anyone with a title to their name or celebrity status. Gohan got all her friends on the invite list, with the list sitting at a respective 400 people. Erasa was apparently using her end of term project as Gohan's birthday outfit. She already had the job of the future Queens exclusive stylist but was going through the motions of a fashion designer degree to have the certificate and hopefully the credentials to open her own clothing line one day.

During all this Gohan had been feeling a bit off. Lightheaded and sometimes nauseous. She went to Bulma to see if she had any ideas what could be wrong. As Goten had been spending his days there with Trunks and Trunks' tutor, Gohan would stop by most afternoons to either pick him up or see how he was going. He liked to stay at Capsule Corp a lot with Trunks the two were still joined at the hip most of the time.

Walking in she saw Bulma and Panchy about to sit down for a cup of tea. "Oh Gohan! Look at you your glowing! Just in time to sit and have tea with us." Panchy exclaimed in her usually cheery voice.

"Thanks Panchy, guess it is good timing, I need some advice. " Gohan took a seat as Panchy handed her a cup and slid the fresh baked biscuits towards her.

"What's up butter cup?" Bulma asked giggling at her own wit.

"Well I've been feeling a bit lightheaded and nauseous lately. Also my period is late. It might not of come as often as a full-blooded human, but it did come somewhat regularly." Gohan frowned into her cup of tea trying to think of what the issue could be.

Bulma and Panchy just looked at each other knowingly, when Gohan noticed their looks at each other she had to ask, "what? What is it?"

"You and Vegeta had sex right?" Bulma asked delicately.

"How could you tell?" Gohan blushed.

"Well a few things. But the biggest is the missed period." Bulma eyes flicked to behind Gohan. When Gohan turned around she saw Vegeta leaning against the door frame. Coming back to what Bulma was saying. "Now, there are a few ways to test what could be up. I've got one method in my bathroom. But, I think you might be pregnant."

Gohan just stared at Bulma with a blank look on her face. _'Pregnant? It is possible. Erasa did say a woman is most fertile just before her period and Vegeta and I did have sex on the full moon right before my period would normally come._' Gohan thought to herself her mind going rampant. Vegeta came up and put his hand on her shoulder drawing her out of her trance. "Pregnant?" She stated out loud one more time looking up to Vegeta who had a smirk on his face like he knew this would happen. "What do I have to do to check?"

"Come on, I got something that can give you an idea." As she took Gohan's hand and lead her to her private rooms. When Vegeta tried to follow. "Vegeta wait here. This is women only." Panchy just watched with a smile and handed Vegeta a cup of black coffee just the way he liked it.

Bulma handed Gohan a small stick. "Okay, the idea is to pee on the stick and it will say if you're pregnant or not."

Gohan did as instructed and waited the few minutes. All she had to do was look down and she would have her result, but she paused. This would be a big thing. She already was a mum, Goten was a great kid and she raised him on her own practically. She wasn't alone this time she reminded herself. Vegeta would hang around. They were bonded now. She looked down and saw the little '+' sign that indicated yes she was pregnant. Looking up at Bulma she had a watery smile on her face. Bulma just beamed back. Gohan ran out of the bathroom back to where Vegeta was.

"Apparently I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed smiling the classic Son smile.

"That's wonderful dear." Panchy added while Vegeta continued to smirk not saying a thing. Walking up to Gohan he just placed his hand on her stomach and closed his eyes. As stoic as ever.

"That's a better reaction then I got when I told him I was pregnant with Trunks. Least he hasn't blasted off to kami knows where in the universe." Bulma quipped coming back into the room. Gohan thought she heard a slight tinge of jealously and rightfully so if that was how he reacted to Bulma being pregnant compared to Gohan being pregnant now.

"We've all grown since then. I didn't know how to react back then, Trunks wasn't planned. This child was." Vegeta supplied the group of women.

"Was it now? I don't remember having that conversation with you about us having kids out of wedlock." Gohan stated slightly amused at his declaration.

"It's not. We are more then married. I claimed you and you accepted so I put a child in you." Vegeta continued to smirk turning to Bulma. "Anyway woman, when were you going to tell us you were pregnant too?" Vegeta asked having noticed a second small Ki coming from Bulma. When Gohan focused on Bulma she noticed it too. She couldn't feel one within her yet.

"How did I miss that? How far along are you?" Gohan beamed still on a high from her own pregnancy news

"What.. Damn… Fine I haven't told Yamcha yet so keep it a secret okay. I wanted to wait."

"He won't hear it from us. Wait till we tell the boys they're going to be big brothers!" Gohan was getting really excited now.

"I know Trunks was born out of wedlock and Goten, everyone accepts him not having a father even himself I think. However with you set to take the throne any month now with how sick King Furry is, should you think about getting married Gohan?" Panchy asked.

"Well… Vegeta and I are technically married in a Saiyan sense. That version is technically a non-refundable 'till death'. But I haven't thought much about doing it in the traditional human way with a ceremony and all that." Gohan nervously answered.

"Mum's right Gohan. You're in a more public role now and there would be a lot of people crying for you to do the 'traditional' thing and have the child in wedlock. I don't think the masses would take the fact you and Vegeta have promised yourself to each other as enough. It would go a long way with the impending Coronation and your 18th birthday coming up."

"What a ridiculous society. Isn't it enough I've promised her forever." Vegeta grumbled.

"I'll talk to Mrs Pincell tonight when I go to the palace." Gohan relented. She would be happy to claim Vegeta in a ceremony for all to see but was happy he had promised her a forever in their own private way. "Bulma, since we will be pregnant together you will help me right? You know what to expect with a Saiyan baby, right?"

"Well both Trunks and Goten were born in 7 months instead of the usual 9 a full blooded human takes. This child being 3/4 Saiyan I don't know how long it will be. Vegeta do you know much about Saiyan babies?"

"Nope. It wasn't a thing associated with men. Even the women didn't want much to do with it from memory. A Saiyan was kept in a pod from birth till they were 5 and then sent to fight and grow and be part of the work force."

"Huh. Wonder if there's a way we could learn more. I mean for me and your mother Gohan, it was fairly easy besides being a shorter pregnancy than considered normal I thought Trunks would be a premature baby but when I went into labour he was fully developed. So we can definitely say that your child will develop quicker than a human."

Gohan was deep in thought for a while before she spoke. "What if we could learn more about Saiyans. Like if we had the programming they used. From an old pod perhaps?"

"Well I destroyed the one that Vegeta's companion came in and the one your father came back from space didn't have anything about Saiyan's on it. Plus I've used most of the parts already in the Gravity room and updating some of our technology." Bulma mused.

"That's because Kakarot came back in a Ginyu pod not a Saiyan one."

"How about the one dad came to Earth in when he was a child?"

"If we can find it. It may have some details on it." Bulma seemed to be getting excited at the prospect of more alien technology.

"Dad and I may of found it one day when I was a little. We were out having a walk in the days leading up to the Cell games and stumbled upon it, not far from grandpa Gohan's home site on the mountain. We decided to leave it there, no point in moving it, we didn't need it."

"Do you think you could find it again? I can't believe the time I met your father I was so close to it!"

"Sure, Vegeta can you join me, so I don't push a wrong button and blow it up." Gohan asked trying to hide the smile on her face as Bulma chucked a spoon at her.

"Will you be able to carry it back or do you need me to bring a transport ship for you?"

The young boys had decided to join the adults as their studying for the day was over. "Have you guys found a spaceship?!" Goten asked excitedly. Trunks too looked excited but was trying to hide it in front of his father.

"Yes Goten, we're going to look for Goku's space pod. Do you two want to join?" Gohan added. "Maybe we can try the new carriage capsules you've been working on. The ones designed to hold things that wouldn't normally be in a capsule?"

"Yeah!" The duo cheered.

"Well I'll stay here and get the lab set up for it. After we'll have a nice dinner together. It has been a while now that you don't live here Gohan."

"Sounds like a plan. Will Yamcha be home by then?"

"Yeah. He's taken a job as the Titans coach now instead of as a player so he is home most nights."

With that the Saiyans waved as they left in search of the old Saiyan pod.

It didn't take them long to get to the site. Gohan had always had a great sense of direction within the forest around the mountain she called home. She had it all mapped out within her mind and knew exactly where each thing was, even going as far as re-mapping things after big storms.

"Wow this looks ancient! How has nobody found it before?" Trunks asked.

"Well this is still part of our mountain; it's so remote here normal hikers can't get to it. It has been left to nature for nearly 40 years now so it's not surprising it looks like it does. Help me remove some of the vines around it so we can pack it up."

"Wait, let me try something first." Vegeta asks before walking up to it clearing some of the flora and pushing a few buttons. The pod made some sounds and the lights of the console lit up.

A hologram of a man that looked like Goku with scars littering him and a soft looking woman were staring back at them. The Goku lookalike spoke. "Kakarot we are sending you to a distant planet. The people there aren't technologically advanced you should be safe there. He should be able to do well there Gine. It's not an extremely valuable planet so it shouldn't show on the Frieza force's radar."

The woman Gine spoke next, "if your father is wrong about this threat then we will come and get you. I promise. We'll see you really soon."

The man spoke once more. "Listen son, do what it takes to survive, got it? Goodbye." The transmission cut off then. Gohan couldn't read the date on the bottom of the screen, it was a language she didn't know.

"It's dated the day before we got the transmission that planet Vegeta exploded. So your grandfather suspected the destruction of the planet was coming. He was a well renowned fighter even if he was a third-class citizen, named Bardock, I believe." Vegeta mused. He closed the pod up and stepped away. Gohan took that as a time to try out the new capsule. She clicked the top and threw it at the pod. In a puff of smoke the pod had disappeared and the small Capsule was left behind. Gohan testing it again by clicking the top and throwing the capsule and the pod had appeared with the capsule laying off to the side.

"Good to know they work as intended." Gohan once again encapsulated the pod and the Saiyan's flew off back to Capsule Corp.

While Gohan and Bulma were setting up the pod to run diagnostics and translate the information Vegeta and the boys were off training in the gravity room.

Gohan and Bulma were working in silence for a while. Gohan got the feeling that there was some tension in the room but wasn't sure what to make of it. Deciding to be direct, "Bulma is everything okay? You're giving off some seriously weird vibes."

Bulma tensed up and paused for a moment at Gohan's words before replying, "*sigh* can't get anything by you can I? I'm fine, just…" She paused again; the tone she was using made Gohan turn to look at her. "I've known for years that you and Vegeta would get together eventually. He asked me about it once. Even though he waited for you to be old enough, I still had hope for so long after Trunks was conceived that maybe he might reciprocate my feelings. Over time it became clear he didn't and I made peace with it. When he declared himself before everyone at the tournament for you I was really happy. I was, for both of you. But... That hasn't stopped the little twinge of jealousy that still comes to my heart when I see how differently he acts with you. I know he's grown and at first he had nothing to do with Trunks but now he's a great father, in his own way. I can see that now, after he told us about how Saiyan's have nothing to do with their kids till they are at least 5. He thought he was doing the normal thing..." Bulma was ranting though keeping herself calm.

Gohan wasn't sure what to do. Bulma was just ranting with no real purpose in the conversation other then getting it out in the open. She did the only thing she could think of, she hugged Bulma when she paused in her rant.

"Gohan. I am so happy for you I am. These feelings I'm telling you about doesn't mean I have any jealousy or anger at you. Maybe just a bit of envy. I mean I've got a loving man now, Yamcha has grown so much. He isn't the same boy I met all those years ago." Bulma stated as she hugged her back.

"I know. I can understand it." As she let go of the hug looking directly into Bulma eyes, "I'm scared. I watched how draining mum's pregnancy with Goten was. I have no idea what I'm doing with growing a child."

"This time we can do it together. It will be interesting to see the comparison between an half human and full human child, if there is one."

"Thanks Bulma." Gohan smiled in relief.

"Well that's all we can do for now let's leave the computer to do it's thing and get dinner ready. Can't leave it all to mum." Bulma declared.

Together they went to the kitchen and helped Panchy make dinner.

The whole family was sitting around the table including Dr. Briefs and Panchy. The Saiyan's were absorbed in eating as normal. Once everyone was finished Trunks spoke up, "may we be excused? I want to show Goten the game grandpa built."

"In a minute, I got an announcement to make." Bulma started. Turning to Yamcha she stated in a dead serious voice like someone had died, "I'm pregnant."

It took Yamcha a moment to realise what she said "What?! That's awesome!" Yamcha jumped up and engulfed Bulma in a hug all the while Bulma was laughing, as pulling off the straight face so well, for so long to confused him.

Trunks was grinning ear to ear. "Wow Trunks your going to be a big brother! That's amazing." Goten excitedly shouted.

"Well actually," Gohan added, "you both are." At the boys dumbed faced Gohan smiled and patted her stomach. "I'm pregnant as well. What a coincident."

Gohan couldn't help but giggle at the excited cheering both boys were doing along with a little dance and chant together, "We're going to be big brothers!"

All the while Vegeta just smirked, seeming pleased with himself while his tail caressed Gohan's, his only way of showing affection to her around people.

* * *

**Year 775, May 18th**

The next day Gohan was at the Palace, King Furry knew Gohan wouldn't want to live at this palace when she took over for him so he was in the process of turning it into the government chambers, with the large dinning halls and ball rooms to be rented out to people wanting to use them.

One such room was being set up for Gohan's birthday that night. While all the preparations were going on Gohan was in the meeting rooms with King Furry, her grandfather, Mrs Pincell and a few other officials that helped them with the day to day tasks.

"Thanks for meeting me today. I know we are all busy, but I thought you should all know before tonight. Um. I'm pregnant. It's Vegeta's. Before you say anything I wanted to let you know he has agreed to marry me, we are engaged." She figured they didn't need to know about the pact they had made to each other before she fell pregnant.

"That's wonderful news!" Ox-King boomed loudly. Coming up and giving her a crushing hug.

"Well that will definitely make a great announcement tonight for sure. We should announce your engagement first though. Then later when a date is set announce your pregnancy. The fact you don't drink alcohol anyway means no one will suspect. We should push for a short engagement. Maybe having it in 2 weeks' time or possibly sooner?" Mrs Pincell stated, always having Gohan's positive public image as first thing on her mind.

"I'm okay with that. That way after I'm married we leave it a week then announce the pregnancy. Though I'm almost positive even though I'm less than a month along I don't think I'll go to a full human term, my mother only went to 7 months with me. I suspect I'll probably be at full term within 5-6 months' time maybe less, with the minimal research I've been able to do on my Saiyan Genetics."

"We can deal with that when it comes if there is any gossip in the media." Mrs Pincell stated with certainty.

When Erasa came by later that day to start getting Gohan ready, along with Videl and Sharpner joining her, Gohan told them the news of both the pregnancy and the engagement. After the initial squealing from Erasa deafening both girls Sharpner having shared a womb with her was used to it, Videl hugged Gohan. The girls spent the rest of the afternoon getting ready. Erasa was gushing about the wedding dress having to be perfect and that she had already started designing it back when Gohan hosted the tournament for her hand. Going on and on about how she would have to modify it a bit in case Gohan was showing by then so they could hide it.

"Oh don't worry Gohan I've been working with Bulma on fabrics in the Saiyan material she created. So that more of your formal outfits will stretch like your fighting outfit does and you can be comfortable. AHH! This is going to be great!"

"Calm down Race, you've got time." Sharpner added from the sitting room. When he was there with the girls getting ready, he stayed out of the dressing room and opted for the T.V. in the living room instead. Gohan was just happy to have her 3 best human friends around again.

"Well, actually you have 2 weeks before the wedding. They want it official before they announce the pregnancy."

"What! Then after tonight I better get to it! Anyway you hair is done once your dressed I'll add the tiara."

"Do I have to wear a tiara?" Gohan whined.

"Yes! The whole dress was designed around the tiara there is no way it is being left out. Sharpy! Your suit is hanging up by the door go get ready us girls are almost ready and people will be arriving soon!"

They heard Sharpner leave the room grumbling. Erasa then helped Videl get ready as well as herself and all 3 got dressed. Both girls were wearing simply dresses that complimented their figures. Videl's was a light blue calf length dress that matched her eyes and Erasa had on a yellow ankle length dress with lots of tulle on the skirt making it stand out a bit.

Gohan's dress on the other hand, Erasa had tried to keep with the style of Elegant Warrior Queen that Gohan had going on. Using the style of the Saiyan outfit Gohan had as the inspiration, Erasa had modified the colour and look. The underneath was a simple backless royal green satin with white and silver, metallic looking shoulder pads with some silver tulle covering the scars on her shoulders making it look like a sheer cape and silver Saiyan style armour around the waist, linked with the shoulder pads in the back by silver chains. The bottom of the dress was soft and flowy making it easy for Gohan to move around in. She had even engraved the crest Vegeta had made her into the front of the armour, accompanying all that was very old silver and gold filigree tiara with something akin to pearlescent crystals that looked like they had mixed blue, green, purples and pinks shinning throughout each crystal, her grandfather gave her it, to be hers from now on as as her signature crown jewels. It was the same one her grandmother had, known to the world as the Ox-Crown. Erasa had perfected making Gohan's hair do what she wanted by not doing too much with it and working with the wildness of her hair. Simply putting some of it up in a bun while the rest of her just passed shoulder length raven hair did what it wanted complimenting the green shades of the crown against the dress beautifully.

"Wow Erasa, you've outdone yourself. This dress is very beautiful." Gohan quietly stated while checking herself out in the mirror.

"Hehe, thanks Gohan. Now wait here. Mum told me a guard will come by to escort you to the hall so you can make a grant entrance or something." Erasa supplied while her and Videl left to find Sharpner and join the rest of the party.

Gohan waited around 15 minutes before there was a knock at the door. When she opened it the sight the met her was something she didn't think she would see.

Vegeta was standing there in what Gohan thought at first was his Saiyan outfit but on close inspection she noticed a few changes. Instead of the skin-tight undergarment that was normally there he was wearing a straight legged pair of black pants that looked suspiciously like the same Saiyan material as the normal under garments. On the top was a black under shirt that showed off his muscles and a royal green and silver chest plate with shoulder pads similar to Gohan.

Vegeta looked at Gohan with lust. "That banshee is starting to understand how a Saiyan Warrior Queen looks." He said with a husky voice.

"Look at you. I bet Erasa designed that for you too."

"Yeah so I was told. Still not as comfortable as I'd like but not far off. Better then the penguin suit the Woman put Trunks and Kakabrat in."

"Yeah, it is. You scrub up nicely. Though why are you here. I thought someone from the guard was coming to get me?"

"No man is escorting you to a party unless it's me." Vegeta declared.

"Very well, let's go." Gohan happily linked her arm with Vegeta and walked to the hall as the Royal couple they were.

The party went off without a hitch. Vegeta stayed by Gohan's side most the night, if he let his tail unwrap it would of probably had a firm grip on hers. She didn't get any pesky offers to dance except by those who knew Vegeta and weren't scared by his scowl and practical growl when they asked. Mostly just her grandfather, Krillin, Goten and surprisingly, Tien danced with her, Sharpner looked liked he wanted to but the stare from Vegeta made him pause when they were talking in a group.

The announcement of her Engagement went over well with the masses as well. Maron dragged both Goten and Trunks to the dance floor multiple times to the boy's discomfort. It was a pleasant night for all. Even Gohan whom was starting to get used to these big occasions, though she will always prefer the smaller gatherings.

Towards the end of the night King Furry gave Gohan a small well wrapped Box for her birthday but didn't tell her anything about it, only for her to open it the next day.

The night also marked the first time Vegeta stayed with Gohan at the Palace. Most of the other rooms were filled by Gohan's friends and family like a hotel. Come breakfast the dinning hall was filled with almost everyone of Gohan's family and friends that came to the party. All of the Z-fighters and their partners except Piccolo who left last night after staying in the corner for the whole night.

"So, rumour has it last night should of also had the announcement that you are expecting a little addition to the Siayn ranks, and this will be a shotgun wedding like ours?" Krillin coyly stated over breakfast, causing Gohan to choke on the food in her mouth.

Everyone else at the table seemed to take delight in Gohan's lack of grace. Clearing her airways with some water thanks to Vegeta, whom hadn't even slowed in his food assault as he handed her the water. "Yeah. How did you know?" Krillin just looked to Vegeta who she thought she saw a grin on his face as he continued to eat pretending to ignore the conversation. _'Was he boasting last night?'_ "Well yes I am pregnant though technically it's only in human standards we're getting married. Vegeta and I, Saiyan bonded before I fell pregnant, for the record. Mrs Pincell thought it would be good for my image if we don't say anything about it until after we are married."

"So, when is the wedding?" #18 added before her husband could crack a joke that she could tell he wanted to.

"Within the next few weeks. Erasa apparently already has a dress mostly finished. But I want just a small ceremony with all the people at the table I don't want a big thing like they did last night."

"It's your wedding you have what you want. Just have a professional photographer come by and sell the photo's off to some big news crew like ZTV." Videl added

"Why would I sell them? I don't want any money."

"You don't keep the money you just make the big companies buy the exclusive photo's then what ever profit you make give it to charity. I heard about the orphanages around the world headed by a mystery benefactor that took in quite a few kids who's parents didn't come back after Buu. You could give it to them." Mrs Pincell explained.

"That's a great idea. Okay I'll do that. We can have the wedding out at the cottage in the mountains the wildflowers are in full bloom right now after the rains. Just us here. At this table as well as Piccolo and Dende, I can't leave them out."

"What about food? We will still have a party after it." Bulma chimed in.

"Well I've got the chef 2.0 with all of mum's recipes in it. It can easily make enough food for 4 Saiyans, so food is no issue for all of us."

"Well I need more then a week to finish the dress, oh then there is decorating the area." Erasa gushed. "Lets do it 2 weekends from now."

"Then it is agreed. Mrs Pincell do you mind handling…" King Furry started violently coughing for a full minute before he was able to stop and continue. "Sorry. Do you mind handling the media about the issue? Ox, I believe you and I have some things to talk about." King Furry and Ox-King left the table with Gohan looking worried after them. It was then she remembered the gift he gave her the night before. Pulling it out of her pocket she unwrapped it and revealed a small key.

"What's this? A Key? To where?" She asked the room.

Bulma had a huge grin on her face, Goten was the one who spoke up, "it's to our new home. You kept going on about needing to be closer to the main cities but not wanting to live here so King Furry, Aunt Bulma and Grandpa designed a house for us. Right behind the woods near Capsule Corp!"

Gohan looked up to Bulma who was still smiling. "Really?"

At the simple nod of Bulma's head Gohan smiled the classic Son grin and leap over the table and hugged her. She would have to give her grandfather and King Furry hugs later. "Thanks so much. I would have been happy moving into Grandpa's palace but it is a bit far away from most of the bigger occasions."

"Any thing for you kiddo. I hope you like it. We'll have to give you a tour of it later. Goten's tried so hard to keep it to himself since he found out about it a few days ago."

* * *

**Year 775, June 1st**

The lead up to the wedding got a lot of news. Many officials were put off about not getting invites and when Gohan personally told them she wanted just her family there things calmed down. Since the public didn't even know where the cottage was let alone that it existed it was easy to not have people sneaking photos of the area.

Erasa wouldn't let Gohan see her dress but kept getting measurements all the time as Gohan was starting to show a little when she wore her tighter tops. It almost worried her that the baby was growing so quickly as Bulma was already 4 months along and barely showing yet. She just had to put it down to her Saiyan biology. She had been spending her spare moments going over the information found in the pod but hadn't found anything to do with their biology just the task that her father was supposed to perform.

The house they made for the soon to be family was very simple but large. Similar in design to Capsule Corps grounds in it's dome shape with well equipped security gate and simply furnished elegant rooms. Bulma had even put a bunch of photos' of the Son's even one she snapped of Vegeta and a baby Trunks hanging off him on the walls, with plenty of room to add more. The touch was simply charming, Gohan felt quiet at home. Her and Vegeta's bedroom had a full walk in dressing room that Erasa had stocked with dresses and training clothes from both palaces as well as some of her mother's old-style outfits she snuck from the cottage. How, Gohan would never know, though she suspected Goten. As well as Vegeta's whole wardrobe from Casule Corp. which took up a small area of the dressing room, mostly comprising of his training clothes and a few Saiyan armours, one pair of jeans a random pink top and the one suit he wore to Gohan's birthday. Bulma had even put the 3 Dragon Balls Gohan had above their bed with the 4-star ball in the middle as a tribute to her father. Goten's room had two beds like at the cottage and was stocked with more clothes then he would need, Gohan suspected some of them were for Trunks as well. They had a private area out the back that touched the woods that separated their place from Capsule Corp. as well as 6 simple rooms all set up similarly to each other for guests. The kitchen had an updated Chefmatic with all the recipes from Gohan's version and a private Gravity room with all the updates Gohan's chamber had. She suspected it was made from her chamber as she could no longer find it anywhere the past week with her going from palace to palace and back to the cottage. It was easier to get to any occasion needed as well. Not that it was a long fight for her normally but when trying to balance meetings and public occasion as well as making sure Goten was safe this made it as easy as when she lived in Capsule Corp. Vegeta also had no qualms about it either he claimed it as his as much as hers.

The night before the wedding Gohan was escorted blindfolded to the cottage by Videl and Erasa. When they removed the blindfold Gohan noticed all the windows were drawn closed. Being so far away from other people Gohan never thought to close them so was surprised her mother even had working blinds thinking they were only for decoration her whole life.

"Now tonight is sort of a hens night. I figured it would be easier to have you here to get ready before the wedding, but you aren't allowed to see outside okay?"

The girls talked into the night Videl preprogramed the Chef 2.0 for tomorrows feast as well as breakfast to come first. The girls all fell asleep on Gohan's bed talking and laughing well into the night. The knock at the door and the sound of Bulma letting herself in, yelling up to the top room woke the girls up the next morning.

"Hey, are you ready for the big day? I got Yamcha keeping an eye on the boys and he'll drive the boys over early afternoon so they don't ruin their outfits. I figured I'd spend the day with you lot. I'm pretty sure Vegeta's training the boys most of the morning anyway."

"Thanks Bulma. But I don't have to start getting ready yet do I? It's barely mid-morning."

"Nah, I just thought we could talk." Videl and Erasa were working around Bulma and Gohan at the table while still listening in. "You grew up so fast. You were right all those years ago we have put so much on your shoulders. But look where you are now. Your striving and glowing amongst all the expectations life as given you. I know your parents are still so proud of you. How could they not be? Here this is for you. A wedding and birthday gift if you will."

"Thanks Bulma that means a lot." Gohan opened the present and saw a beautiful bracelet. It looked too delicate for Gohan to wear. As she picked it up as delicately as possible Bulma explained what it was.

"This is a new invention I've been working on. It's made of the hardest most durable metals I could find; I had a craftsman do the inlay similar to the crown that your grandfather gave you on your birthday, it looks delicate but it shouldn't break. If you push the green gem it will change into your Saiyan armour and the amethyst turns you back. I thought it would look better than the old watch I gave you. It's even waterproof so you don't have to take it off." Gohan still held the beautiful bracelet delicately in her hands before attaching it to her wrist.

"It's beautiful Bulma. You've been so good to me. I can't thank you enough."

"Consider it the job of a godmother." Bulma winked at her.

After they sat down for breakfast, Gohan was instructed to have a shower and sit at the makeshift vanity at the kitchen table.

Erasa worked her magic on Videl, Bulma and herself as they were her bridesmaids before turning her talent onto Gohan. She gave her an angelic look working with the wildness of her hair like normal making it more like a loose plated braid so her Tiara could sit comfortably on her head with minimal makeup. When she revealed the dress she had designed Gohan was speechless. It was a simple white satin dress that cascaded down loosely from the fitted bust. The back had a cape attached to the shoulders looking similar to the silver metalic shoulder pads of her birthday dress with a sheer material cape coming off them with Silver and Gold design that looked like an embellished extended version of her crest she had adapted covering the back, the cape looking almost like wings attached to her dress, the Gold and Silver design weaved its way around her shoulders and joined at her chest in the front coming down her bust and over the front like armour. It matched stunningly with the crown her grandfather given her and the bracelet Bulma made worked well as well.

"Wow Gohan look at you, where's that shy little girl with a Dragon ball on her hat that I met 14 years ago?" Bulma gasped once she was dressed. Her bridesmaids were wearing simple floor length dresses in a lovely light blue. Gohan was glad she gave Erasa, Videl and Bulma full control over the design and colour scheme. They did it so amazingly for her.

"Erasa, how will I ever repay you for all the effort you've put into these outfits for me?"

"Don't be silly Gohan. You wearing my designs is enough. I've still got 2 years of my degree left but now that I'm labelled as your personal stylist I'm getting so many requests. You just continue wearing what I put on you to public events and it'll be enough thanks."

"If that's the least I can do how can I refuse." Gohan laughed. It was all getting a bit much.

Suddenly a strange power level came into the atmosphere making Gohan pause. She could hear all the guest arriving outside and Vegeta's voice talking to Piccolo who had both felt the powers. "I'm sorry guys, there's someone coming, I don't know if we can trust them. I'll be back. I imagine Vegeta and Piccolo will be close behind me." Before the girls could objects Gohan IT'd it to the site she felt the ship land. She could feel Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Tien and Piccolo coming in the distance but her main focus was the two people in front of her.

* * *

**TBC...**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or DBS all rights to the companies that own them and Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Year 775, June 1st**

Suddenly a new fairly powerful power level came into the atmosphere making Gohan pause. She could hear all the guest arriving outside and Vegeta's voice talking to Piccolo who had both felt the powers. She kept an eye the Ki signatures to see what they could be up to. She felt them moving near a city. "I'm sorry guys, there's someone coming I don't know if we can trust them. I'll be back. I imagine Vegeta and Piccolo, possibly the rest will be close behind me." Before the girls could objects Gohan IT'd it to the mysterious powers near North City she arrived to the view of all the citizens watching the sky almost ignoring the fact she was in her wedding dress. She could feel Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Tien and Piccolo coming in the distance but her main focus was the two Saiyans in front of her.

Staring them down she imagined she looked weird how she was. Thankfully Erasa never made her wear frilly outfits even if she was favouring more shiny materials recently, even going so far as to put glitter on her tail to tie in with her wedding dress, so she hoped the death stare she gave still had force with the dress she was wearing.

"Is this the planet Earth?" The eldest woman said. She looked to be in her 60's possibly 70's it was hard to tell with how Saiyan's aged she could easily be in her 90's. The lady accompanying her looked maybe a few years older than Vegeta, she figured they were mother and daughter as they looked much alike.

"Yes, this is planet Earth. I am Princess Gohan of Earth. May I ask who you are?" Gohan asked in the best authoritative yet polite tone possible. Just as the rest of the group arrived. Out the corner of her eye she saw Vegeta, dressed similar to how he was during her birthday but instead of green armour it was silver and gold like her cape.

"I am Queen Celry of the Saiyans. This is my daughter Princess Sadala rightful ruler of all Saiyan's. I see son, that you ended up looking exactly like your father. Quite disappointing."

"If you're the queen of Saiyans that would make you my mother. My mother died giving birth to me." Vegeta stated with distrust evident in his voice, coming up to float beside Gohan.

"Really Vegeta said I had died? That's disappointing. You never knew about your big sister banished because her power from birth was higher than yours. Your father only wanted a son. Or the fact I left with her as she was a child. Sent away to one of the most hostile planets I had ever been to in this universe."

"That is a tragic story but the planet Vegeta was destroyed 40 years ago. I'm asking why you are here on my Planet, disturbing my wedding day? The last people that came to this planet looking to disturb the peace was met with death in the first 10 minutes. You probably remember them as Lord Frieza and King Cold." Gohan asked. If this really was her mother-in-law and sister-in-law why were they being so hostile. She couldn't explain to herself why she felt the need to be just as hostile back.

"After our ship crashed with no supplies to repair it, we were finally rescued by a member of the Cold Army a year ago. Once we were on our way to meet the last remaining member of the Cold family we learnt that Prince Vegeta had survived the destruction of planet Vegeta along with another Saiyan, being the last known full-blooded male Saiyans, living on a peaceful planet at the edge of the north solar systems. Since it had the reputation of holding the strongest warriors that could kill both Frieza and King Cold in minutes of them trying to destroy it, we decided to kill our rescuers and make our way to see my estranged son. Possibly challenge my son for the throne he clearly has here. I never suspected there to be more females or children Saiyan's on this planet." Her eyes roamed over the formal attire he was wearing, flicking her eyes to Gohan who was dressed more immaculately then Vegeta. "I didn't think it would be that big of a stretch to have him make himself king of a weak planet like this, however he managed to achieve it, it seems. Given the type of man he father was I'm not surprised." The scouters on their faces beeped. "Though these scanners we stole say you are all weak with levels under 700. How could fighters so weak be able to claim the defeat of the man that destroyed all the Saiyans on planet Vegeta? To be weaker than most third class non-fighters?" Piccolo and Tien behind Gohan cocked a smile, the boys straight out giggled.

"Well you wasted your trip. You want to be ruler of 3 half-breeds go ahead. I just live here and protect the inhabitants when my wife is unable to." Vegeta blasé attitude looked like it annoyed both female Saiyans. Gohan observed the area around where they were as they weren't very high in the sky; she saw most of the city watching the scene above them. Taking photos and videos. Well the exclusives for my dress that Panchy was going on about is out the window. Probably going to need to have another press conference to clear this all up later.

"Enough Lies! Fight me brother so I can prove I am the more worthy one to rule our people! Gah! What is all that noise these weaklings under us are making?! Shut them up!"

"It's not every day their future queen and her warriors make appearances like this. Nor that we get visitors from outer space. They are harmless and will not be hurt." Gohan informed them.

"Gah! Weaklings, the lot of them. Better to eradicate the sheep!" Sadala screamed powering up a blast big enough to wipe out the whole city plus more. Gohan hearing the scream of the people below super speeded to Sadala grabbing her wrist faster than either woman could see. Their scouters started beeping again as Gohan's power rose.

"I suggest you don't release that explosion if you want to live. I don't care whose family you claim to be." Gohan declared, venom dripping from her voice, eyes flashing teal and her silver/gold Super Saiyan Aura surrounding her making her dress sway in the personal mini breeze surrounding her the cape extending like wings behind her glittering even more with the help of her visible aura, as her hand began to crush Sadala's wrist. "These are my people. Vegeta does not rule them, but I do. I am the protector of this planet and its inhabitants. He may be about to married me, but it will not make him King. You have no claim to a dead throne. Stand down." Slowly the blast that Sadala was building disappeared, the fear in her eyes evident while Gohan slowly released her wrist.

"We came all this way to see my son and take his throne. The same throne that his father banished Sadala so he could have, even though she was stronger than him. Now your telling me there is no throne. I don't believe it! We will fight for what was supposed to be my eldest's birthright!"

"Gohan, stand down. One; you are not dressed to fight, two; I don't want to hear that banshee of a friend of yours' voice if you ruin that outfit before our wedding and third; though I believe our child in your belly would be strong enough to handle you training I don't want you fighting."

Gohan turned her head to look at her mate, she smirked at him "She will be the same with your outfit if you ruin it you know." Pushing the green gem on her bracelet suddenly her dress and crown were swapped out for her Armour, Bulma had even added her crest into the breast plate in Silver. "This a better look?" She continued to smirk, standing down no the less and floating away from the 2 hostiles so Vegeta could face them head on. They were his family she guessed she should leave it to him to deal with.

"I still don't want you fighting. It's me they are challenging." He stated with a slight softness in his tone. Directing his gaze away from his mate towards his supposed family. "I will fight you but not here. Like my wife said we protect the inhabitants of this planet. Weak as they are. Follow me and I will indulge you. Beating me though won't give you this imaginary throne you desperately want. Remember that." He turned and flew towards the training grounds they used for when they were training the boys to control their Ape forms.

Once there he stopped turned to his family and waited for the challengers to catch up with Piccolo and Tien following behind in case they tried to do anything with Gohan and Vegeta's backs turned.

"Just because you were born stronger than me doesn't mean you still are. But let's see where you stand." Vegeta boasted, he powered up to Super Saiyan 2 straight out. As the lightning was coming off him Sadala stared in wonder.

"You're the legendary Super Saiyan? Mother told me about the legend of the Super Saiyan. She always thought it would be someone from our family to achieve it."

"Well I wasn't the first sadly. Enough talk. You wanted to fight so let's fight." Vegeta got into stance and charged. Sadala was able to dodge all his attacks. Though barely. As the fight went on it was like she was learning as she went.

Gohan was watching the whole thing beside Celry who was smirking the whole time. Piccolo and Tien took spots on ether side of the women like guards. The young boys just watched from in front of Gohan. "Did you see how even though Vegeta attacked first he didn't do so blindly. Notice how his first few combos were calculated and judging?"

"Yes. Dad is a great fighter!" Trunks exclaimed. Goten just nodded.

"You boys should be watching and learning. That is the smart way to attack first." Gohan informed them.

"Right mummy, we will pay more attention."

"So, these are my grandsons the half breeds?" Celry commented with slight disgust in her voice.

"Trunks is your grandson. Goten is my son." Resting her hand on each boys head as she said their name. "Yes they are half Breeds as am I."

"I have a purple haired grandson and my daughter-in-law is also a half-breed. Tsk."

Gohan tried not to get offended by the statement. But it was hard. "Well, since there is meant to be another full-blooded male on this planet my Sadala can mate with him and bring more pure-breeds into the world."

"Sorry to break it to you. My father died 8 years ago, he was bonded to my mother so even if he was alive I doubt you would of gotten your pure breeds. Vegeta is the last known male that we know of and until today we didn't know there were other females around."

"That is disappointing. This whole trip has been more and more disappointing the longer we stay on this planet."

"You are free to leave. We will not stop you, unless you try to hurt any of the inhabitants of course." Gohan smiled sweetly at Celry.

Celry was quiet for a while as they watched the fight going on over head. Vegeta was still easily winning but Sadala was able to keep up very well.

"So, you're the princess of this planet. That would make Vegeta's children first in line?"

"Yes I am. Our monarchy works differently here to what Vegeta described your planet did. My son Goten is first in line after me. Only if he doesn't produce any heirs would my next born be next. Vegeta will retain his title as Prince but he does not help me in the day to day ruling. Though even I don't have much to do with the 5 billion odd inhabitants of this planet. I leave that up to the elected Governments of each territory. I was selected as the ruler of the whole planet instead of the small principality I was born into because I have been protecting this planet from all the threats along with the rest of my friends here since I was 4 years old."

"Hmm. I see." Suddenly before Celry could say any more they watched at Sadala turned super Saiyan in what seemed like a desperate attempt as Vegeta had her almost beaten. "Ha I knew it was a family thing. My daughter also had the power to transform into the legend."

Piccolo chose that time to snort at the comment. "Ha, it's not that big of a deal anymore. Even the brats here have been able to transform since they were 5."

"Huh!? I don't believe it." The boys smiled at each other and transformed just to prove her wrong, laughing at her stupifyed face. Powering back down and continuing watching the fight above.

"Besides that isn't a proper transformation only a power up." Gohan added. "According to the studying I did under the Supreme Kai the true Super Saiyan transformation is entirely different."

"How old are you?" Celry asked in a tone that showed she was reluctantly impressed but Gohan.

"I just turned 18 a few weeks ago. Why?"

"How could someone so young be so accomplished?"

"Half the time I didn't have a choice. I was the strongest on the planet many times from the age of 4, when my father and later Vegeta were unable to fight so I had to step up." Gohan shrugged her shoulders trying to stay focused on the fight not talk about her past. But the Queen of Saiyan's had a different idea.

"Tell me child how old were you when you first took a life?"

Looking over at this women that called herself a Queen, starting to get annoyed at the questioning. It almost reminded her of when she first met Videl. It took her a moment to think about the question though as it wasn't something Gohan liked thinking about, "I was 10, a monster called Cell. He was made up of the DNA of all the strongest fighters to come to Earth. Though it could have been before that when I was 5. When Vegeta and Nappa came to either get me or just to be pains I can't remember. Nappa had just killed Piccolo and in my rage I beat him to a pulp. I don't know if he was breathing by the time my father arrived, in the end it was Vegeta who finished him off." Gohan mused. There were a lot of people she could of possibly killed but wasn't entirely sure if she had killed them before Vegeta or someone else had come along and finished the job.

"So the fact my scouter says you only have a power level of 500 is a lie?"

"Yes we don't even need scouters to assess peoples power levels here. Plus we can suppress our power and raise it at a moment's notice."

"Well, maybe this wasn't a wasted trip after all."

To Gohan it looked like Vegeta was dominating and the fight was coming to an end. Though Sadala seemed lost in the rage of being Super Saiyan and couldn't see that she was beaten. "You haven't trained Sadala very well have you?" Gohan observed. "She is a very sloppy fighter."

"I was not the best fighters back on the planet even if I had a high power level for my rank. I was one of the strongest Females hence why I was chosen as the Kings' mate. I've trained her for years as best I could. Her power level always succeeded mine, making it harder."

"I see. Vegeta's father has seemed like the type only interested in power. Vegeta was like that when I first met him. Though the longer he stayed here on the planet the more he changed. It's not just about being more powerful. It involves so much more."

"It was only after he thought you died a year ago that he changed his way of thinking." Tien stated.

"That's true, it was only because dad came back from the afterlife for the day that he let his quest for power control him anyway."

"I recon it will always be in him. But now he has you he needs to be stronger than. Not just to beat you but to remain your equal Gohan." Piccolo added.

Gohan smiled at the thought. "If he doesn't let me train to my fullest with this pregnancy he just might surpass me with how dedicated he is."

"He wouldn't dare stop you from training. Even if he tried there's plenty of ways around it." Tien mused slyly.

"Her fight style is a lot like yours was starting out Gohan," Piccolo mused. "She is learning and raising her power as she fights. Though it's not enough for Vegeta being so well trained."

At Goten and Trunks' cheering Gohan looked up and saw a still Super Saiyan Vegeta bringing a unconscious Sadala towards them. Dropping her unceremoniously on the ground as he landed. Gohan looked over him and saw his suit in tatters and blood over his body. For someone who had no control and little training she had a lot of potential.

"There. I've proven I'm the strongest now. Are you happy mother?" The way he said it had total disdain dripping from his voice.

Celry on the other hand looked like she took a bite out of a lemon and didn't say a thing.

"Where did you park your spaceship?" Gohan asked. Just wanting to get back to the cottage.

"Are you kicking us off the planet?" Celry asks leaning down trying to wake Sadala up.

"No, just don't want people being able to access it. You are welcome to stay. As long as you follow our laws."

"Well since I kind of crashed the ship I guess we are stuck here for a while until we can repair it. It was close to the city we met at."

"Very well. Veggie, looks like we will be having guests."

Vegeta just Hmphed and turned away. "I'll meet you back at the cottage. Boy's come with me." Piccolo tossed Vegeta a sensu bean to restore him as he left.

"Aww but we wanted to see the spaceship." They whined in creepy unison.

"They're staying here for a while you can see it later. I won't tell you again." The boys reluctantly grumbled but followed. As Sadala started to come around Piccolo pulled a sensu bean from his pockets and handed it to the woman.

"Eat it. It will restore your energy." Sadala looked at the withered bean for a few moments before eating it suddenly being 100% better.

Gohan signals for the rest to follow her as they made their way back to the landing site. Already the police and news camera's were surrounding it. Luckily it had landed in farmland. Though the farmer that owned the plot of land was ranting and raving about his field being gone.

"Chief," Gohan signaled as she landed near the police.

"Your Majesty! Thank goodness you are here. Do you know anything about this spaceship or the inhabitants?"

"You all know I prefer Gohan. My fiance's family has come to visit for my wedding. Unfortunately we were unable to guide them on where a safer place to land was. We weren't sure if they would make it, I will have someone come and collect the ship in the next few hours."

"What about my field?!" The portly farmer demanded forgetting the fact he was talking to royalty.

"When the people come to collect the ship to take it to repairs I'll be sure they give you a check to help replace the damage done."

"Thank you your Highness." He graciously bows to her.

"No thanks. It was an accident, doesn't mean your crops should fail this season. I have to get back to my wedding now. Can we have the area blocked off I don't want civilians going near it for now please Chief." The Chief nodded and went about securing the area.

"Princess Gohan, wait!" Once reporter called to her as they were being ushered away from the site.

"Yes?"

"Will you answer a few questions? Like will we be getting many more visitors from outer space? Are they hostile or friendly?" She asked in quick succession.

"There is a good chance more people will come from other planets. After Cell and Majin Buu, Earth has been noticed by other species as a planet with comparable fighters. Luckily also noticed as a peaceful planet, that should not be messed with. I hope to keep it that way. These visitors are not hostile, they were just confused. Now if you'll excuse me I do have my wedding to get back to?"

"Wait?! That was today? Why has nothing been reported on it."

"I wanted a small family ceremony. Nothing more. You will have to wait for photo to arise in a few days."

Gohan instructed her new guests and Piccolo and Tien to grab an arm and searched out her husband's Ki and tried to map the area of where he was, aiming to land within her house's walls. Turned out he already was within the walls of the house and she managed to land in the living room.

"Piccolo, Tien do you mind telling Bulma I'm back?" Both men nodded as they heard Vegeta yelling in the back ground along with an irate sounding Erasa.

"Leave me alone banshee I will not wear Kakarot's hand-me-downs!"

"Well you are not marrying my best-friend in a bloody and ripped suit! It is either the white suit or the orange Gi or naked! Your choice."

Gohan was laughing to herself listening in on Vegeta's grumbling. "Wait here, I'll be back."

Celry and Sadala were standing like lost sheep at the meager surroundings. "Where are we? Who would live in such low-class surroundings?" Celry asked with disdain.

Gohan turned back around at the question. "For someone who claims to of spent the last 40 odd years on an inhospitable planet with no standard luxuries that's a lot of criticism. For the record this is my childhood home." Gohan proudly stated as she went up the stair following the yelling.

Greeting her up the stairs was a red faced Erasa and Vegeta standing in the doorway of their bedroom. "Fine! I'll wear the white one just get out."

"Since when do you have modesty Vegeta?" Gohan coyly asks as she gets into view.

"I just don't feel the need for an audience." He states closing the door in her face.

"And you missy?! How could you just leave?! I mean everyone here understood and we waited knowing it wouldn't take you too long but still. The minister and photographer have been hounding us with questions on when you'll be back. Looks like we're having a wedding under the stars instead. Oh and where's your outfit?! Don't tell me it's ruined do you have any idea how much effort went to making it?!" Erasa ranted in one impressive loud breath.

"Chill Rase. Breath. It's a good thing it's not a full moon yet is all I can say." Gohan rubbed her ears trying to ease the ringing from the pitch of Erasa's voice as she pushed the red gem and her dress and crown replaced her Saiyan armour. "See it's still in perfect order."

"Except for your hair. Guess I should of expected it. Well I'm going to go set everything up again! Once Vegeta is ready send him out and I'll send your grandfather in to walk you down the aisle."

"Oh we've brought some guests with us, so we'll need to program a few extra meals in. 2 more full grown Saiyan appetites."

"Oh! New people to meet. Well, introduce me."

As the walked down the stairs Gohan swears she heard Vegeta cursing to himself and giggled at the thought. "Erasa, this is my new mother and sister-in-law Celry and Sadala"

"It's so nice to meet you. You're both full blooded Saiyan's right?! That's great we thought Vegeta was the last! Follow me I'll show you to your seats!" Erasa ushered the bewildered Saiyans out of the house to join the rest of the party.

Gohan waited at the bottom of the stairs for Vegeta. He came down grumbling and fidgeting in an ill-fitting out-dated white suit, with ruffles on the front of the shirt and trying to tie the white bow tie. Gohan quickly glanced up to the photo of her parents at their wedding and confirmed it was the same suit her father had worn.

"Where did Erasa find that one hiding? I don't remember seeing it when I cleaned the wardrobes out." Gohan teased knocking his hands away and tying the bow herself.

"This is ridiculous. Why am I going to all this effort for?!"

"Cause you love me, and this is something I've asked for?"

"Grr. Damn it." Vegeta blushed as he took Gohan's hand in his, his tail was wrapped under the pants of the suit so he wasn't able to hug her like he normally would.

Gohan leaned up and kissed him. "It's just for tonight. I won't have you dressing up for any more formal events like this until the Coronation. You can wear your training clothing or Saiyan outfits as much as you like after tonight. Promise. Everyone's waiting on us."

Her grandfather walked in looking for the pair as they were about to head out. "Look at you! So beautiful just like your mother. Oh, I remember that suit from your parent's wedding." Ox-king cried.

Vegeta just ignored him and left the house while Gohan tried to console her grandfather so she could get the night over with. Leaving the house she was greeted with rows and rows and twinkling lights Erasa had flowers garlands set up all over the place. Sticking to the theme of Silver and pale gold. It looked like a magical fairy garden described in children's books. Gohan was in awe of the work her friends had done for her. The ceremony was quick. With all the generic things said. Her grandfather and King Furry getting emotional watching. The reception following it was much like the rest of their group gatherings. Everyone mingling, eating, Bulma and Erasa had drawn Celry and Sadala in trying to include them in the conversations asking many questions, trying to get them to commit to a shopping day or something. Gohan was enjoying the atmosphere. Things had been peaceful for quite some time now. Resting her hand on her belly she made the silent promise she had to Goten to do what she could to make sure her children wouldn't have to fight but could if needed.

* * *

It had been a few days since her wedding. A few days with these house guests in their new home near West city. For the most part they were pleasant and happy to be living in luxuries once more compared to a broken pod and cave on a desolate planet. There were a few occasions where someone would have to remind Celry they are on earth and that they don't do things like they did on Planet Vegeta. Though Sadala wasn't able to adjust as easily as she really only been raised on the desolate planet though was happy to have such a comfy bed.

Vegeta was utilizing the Gravity chamber often trying to ignore the house guests but Gohan didn't mind, though Sadala did when she learnt about it wanting to catch up to her little brother's power. Gohan hadn't shown how much power she had over all of them as she hadn't had as much time to train and what little she had done with Vegeta had been in private and a bit slower, just in case they harmed the baby. Mrs Pincell had just released the press release on Gohan being pregnant. Bulma was spending a lot of time over Gohan's house trying to get to know Celry and Sadala. The one thing that had them behaving the most within Gohan's house was the fact of the food. Even on Planet Vegeta the food wasn't nearly as nice or easily accessible as it was here.

By July both Bulma and Gohan were starting to show Gohan more quickly than Bulma. The Saiyan pod didn't give them much information so Gohan turned to Celry one evening wanting to find out what she could expect. It was a bonding experience she hadn't realised both women needed.

"You are so like your grandmother Gine." Celry off-handly commented.

"In what way?"

"So pure of heart. Before Vegeta asked me for my hand I was trying to mate with Bardock. Funny really. I wasn't born that high up but had a high power level and still a virgin, I was practically raised to be a breeder more than a fighter. Even though I did try by joining the army." At Gohan's distraught face she clarified. "Don't be so angry at it. It was a high-ranking job being a breeder. Not many women liked it though, but I wanted to be a fighter that was a Saiyan's real pride. Saiyans can only fall pregnant once a year. We only got a full moon every 5 years. But I was to be lined up with a strong warrior named Bardock as my first. But he fell in love with Gine she was in the army but not a good fighter nor high in the power department, but a second-class born like me. So he refused me and bonded with her. It was such the scandal, third-class Saiyans didn't bother with the bonding ritual. It actually knocked her out of her standing because she chose to bond with him not just mate. Last I heard of them Bardock was 4th strongest in the force and Gine was a butcher. I tried to pretend like I didn't care."

"Why's that?" At this stage even Sadala and Vegeta were listening in.

"There was no point in trying. Your life expectancy wasn't very high, we didn't have a very big population, so some women had children to multiple men. I think it was King Vegeta's father who wanted to increase our population, so he allowed it. It was a strange feeling. I had just come of age and was jilted by the strong Bardock. They were the first couple I had seen show love and respect to each other, like she had a spell over him. It was shortly after that when king Vegeta chose me to be his exclusive mate purely for the fact I had the highest power level and was a virgin. We didn't bond but we were exclusive to each other."

"If you had women who's jobs were to be mothers over everything else, why did you have those incubators Vegeta told me about?" Gohan asked as she made the group tea to go with the story time that Celry had started. It was all fascinating for Gohan to learn about her cultures history. She suspected not even Vegeta knew these stories.

"Convenience. Children were seen as a nuisance. Even women in the army that had children and for the 3 months they were pregnant was an inconvenience for them. The incubators were brought in so that women could go back to work immediately. Even the low-class non-fighters used them for ease. When Sadala was born she had a power level of 790 which was the highest ever recorded beating out their father at 550. But because she was a girl Vegeta didn't want to acknowledge her. A few years later I had Vegeta. His power was 770. Still higher than his father. Sadala was close to leaving her incubator by then. Their father wanted her out sooner. I had no say in it. I argued for them both for years even if Sadala didn't take the crown there was no need for her to be banished. Sadala had been trying to get her father's approval, Vegeta was in his incubator not knowing what was going on. One day I get wind, King Vegeta was going to send Sadala alone to 'take' a planet in the far east sector. One of my guards let me know it was practically dead and held no value. I knew then he was trying to get rid of her. I tried to fight for her before she was sent but it was no use. I snuck into the pod with her and we left together I was only trying to reprogram the pod to go somewhere better so I could find her later once I got Vegeta out too. I only wished I could of taken baby Vegeta with me."

"Wow. If I ever meet King Vegeta in Otherworld, I'm going to punch him in the penis. Sharpner told me it hurts when men get hit there." She leaned over to Sadala and pretend whispered the second sentence to her smiling.

"That is quite the story." Vegeta said quietly sipping the coffee Gohan made him. "Good night."

Celry watched her son walk off before continuing the story. "Well as I already said we crash landed on the planet it was filled with monsters and no food. I tried to get the pod to work but something was broken in it, from before we left I suspect. The radio still worked I could listen in on the station we used but not call out. We were there for a few years before the line went dead. I searched for other stations Frieza's workers were known to use and found one talking about how the planet Vegeta and all inhabitants were gone. Frieza had eradicated them. I kept the Station open for many years just on in the background while trying to send out a signal for anyone who might come by. We learnt about Vegeta having survived and was working for Frieza still, then years later there was chatter about Frieza was defeated on this planet called Namek when it exploded. It wasn't until recently that we learnt any more. Some people from the Frieza force are trying to recruit people to fight against Frieza's brother Cooler. He now runs the planetary trade enterprise with his family dead. I was grateful for the help they gave us rescuing us from that planet but once I learnt Vegeta was still alive and living in peace here I had to come for him."

"And take his throne that you assumed he had?"

"Well yes that too. I never would of guessed you were the princess of the planet. You don't act or dress like any royal I ever met."

"Well, I spent most of my life training or fighting to protect this planet. Since I was 4 years old. I just happened to be born into a royal family of a small principality of the combined kingdoms of this planet and when I was 16 the king of the planet asked me to be his successor. I never really thought about it. It was just what was expected of me. I'm lucky that most of the planet is governed by elected officials so I'm mostly a face of hope and unity of the planet."

"We should fight in the morning. I wasn't much of a fighter but Sadala has kept me fit trying to keep up with her power as she grew."

"Are you sure it's safe? I'm 3 months pregnant."

"You should be ready to pop by now then."

"Well half Saiyans are born within 7 months We're not sure how long a pregnancy goes for, for 3/4 Saiyan's. I feel ready to pop though."

"That may be true. We didn't allow half-breeds back on Vegeta. But a fight always helped a woman give birth."

"I'll find you in the morning then. I think it's time for bed. Thank you for telling me all this." Gohan felt good with the bonding she managed to get with Celry. She just hoped she could help Sadala learn the control she needed. She could be a very powerful being.

* * *

**Year 775, August 12th**

Gohan was able to have a quiet few months in the lead up to the baby coming. As she wasn't sure how long it would take nor what to expect Mrs Pincell didn't have her give many public appearances. One morning while sparing with Vegeta the gravity room was flooded with water, suddenly Gohan fell to her knees in pain.

"Oh Kami! I think it's time. Go call Bulma and the midwife Vegetaaahhh!" She screamed as a large contraction ripped through her.

Gohan had managed to ask the midwife from the village near her place to be the deliverer for her baby as she had delivered but Gohan and Goten into the world. Luckily she was staying close by after a scan showed the baby being fully developed and could come at any time. Bulma came barging through the house still very heavily pregnant but still glowing.

"Okay time to get the show on the road. Vegeta wait out here with the boys, Gohan you got some work to do. Ms Mary is on her way okay in the meantime you just breath."

**Vegeta P.O.V.**

He wasn't on the planet when Trunks was born so he didn't know what to expect this time around. Listening to the screams coming from their bedroom really put his teeth on edge. He knew she had a large support group in there. Her son was standing by the door staring at it scared. His son was sitting on the chair near the door flinching at each scream but otherwise composed. Her grandfather had come over earlier this morning to see his mother, as weird as that was he didn't want to think what that implicates right now.

He hadn't felt so useless yet needed since the Cell games as he laid there watching the younger version of his mate save his life that he just tried to throw away.

The hours went by. He was sure a birthing didn't take this long. He might have been young when his planet was destroyed but the few women he knew then birthed their children within a few hours and were back to work straight after. 'Something must be wrong' HE thought as panic went over him.

The room behind the door went quiet. Then a loud scream erupted. He could hear lots of chatter in the background even they were getting panicked if the tone had any indications. "What do you mean, Arrgh! Complications? Grrrr. Get the baby out. Save them not matter what! Ahhhh! Please." He heard his wife beg through the door.

Goten turned around watery-eyed staring at Vegeta. He imagined the kid had the same look on his face as Vegeta felt he had. He knew when he chose Gohan and she accepted that he wasn't the only male in her life. The kid in front of him that was a replica of his old rival was at the tied 1st spot in her heart. The look on his face made it clear Gohan was Goten's number 1 as well. It didn't bother him really. He wasn't a threat to their relationship. It was different types of love. He knew she had that effect on people.

"Gohan! You did it kiddo…. Gohan! Come one stay awake." There was a small cry coming from the room. When he heard the fear in the Woman's voice he was just about to barge through the door he couldn't wait out here anymore no matter what protocol they go on about.

Piccolo soon barged through the house with the small guardian Dende. Straight to the door not even knocking. Vegeta and the boys were close behind. "No men in the birthing room!" The old woman who Gohan called a midwife demanded. Bulma pulled the woman back hushing her as Dende went up to the bed.

Laying there in a pool of blood her stomach cut open. Her breathing was shallow. Even when her shoulder was nearly blasted off saving him and she stood tall against Cell she didn't look as sickly as she did now. Vegeta registered the cry of the baby in the corner being held by his mother, Kakabrat was struggling in Piccolo's arms and his son in the big Ox mans, his eyes were solely on his mates. What had happened for this child to do that to his wife. It didn't even cross his mind that her body wasn't very well covered.

"Dende..?" She breathed.

"It's going to okay Gohan. I heard the screams and knew I had to come see you. I'm sorry it was so hard for you." The small green man placed his hands over her stomach and did his thing. It took a while and he could tell Dende was putting a lot into it.

"Why is it taking so long?!" Vegeta demanded exasperated. Watching Dende work on his wife the colour started to return to her face and the blood started to dry up under the sheet place over her legs and midsection. When her breathing leveled out she looked like she was sleeping peacefully. "Someone better start explaining why, after everyone told me a Saiyan birth was easy and the women are able to get up and work straight after it but my Gohan nearly bleed out on the bloody bed!"

"Vegeta, calm down." Bulma started. "Remember Gohan isn't full Saiyan and there can always be complications during childbirth in all species. The last scan we did two days ago the baby was the right position. By the time she went into labour the baby had moved and wasn't coming out right. We had to cut her open to safely remove your daughter. If she was in a hospital they would have had blood on hand to give her unfortunately we didn't foresee the need for it, it doesn't happen often. Gohan wanted a home birth and everything was going well till then we didn't think there would be complications."

Vegeta walked over to his wife. Her son was already on the bed beside her hugging her. As he brushed some hair out of her face, "Where's the incubator for the child? I assume you were using one." Celry asked.

Through her tired eyes Gohan responded. "No incubator. I will never use one." Slowly opening her eyes she weakly gestured for the baby to be handed to her. Goten went about helping his mother sit up and propped a bunch of pillows behind her. Even though he could tell she was tired the smile that disarmed even the most hostile of people hit her face holding their daughter in her arms. Vegeta just watched from the side unsure if he wants the child that nearly took his mate away.

"She's perfect." Goten whispered. Trunks then climbed up the other side of Gohan's bed to get a look.

"What are we naming her?" Trunks asked also in a whisper.

"I thought of a few names. Playing on mine and Goten's name. Even a few names I thought would be good for a Saiyan Princess. But in the end I think I found one that fits, now that I'm looking at her. Chiku. After my parent's."

All the while both Ox-king and Bulma were taking photos of the family. When the Ox-king started blubbering about how fitting it was Gohan couldn't help but smile at him. Turning to her mate. "Do you want to hold your daughter?"

Vegeta just stared for a few minutes. Gohan watched him with an amused look. When he nodded Gohan handed over her baby. Bulma came up giving him instructions on how to hold a baby properly before taking more and more photos of him. The second the baby looked into his eyes he was hooked. He didn't remember having this feeling of protection when he looked into Trunks eyes for the first time.

"Look she already has him wrapped around her little fingers." Bulma commented laughing along with the rest of the group in the tiny room while Vegeta felt his face flush.

* * *

**TBC...**


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or DBS all rights to the companies that own them and Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Thanks to Dende Gohan felt great after the birth. Her little Chiku was the center of everyone's attention for the first few weeks. The only downside is the midwife, though she saw Gohan be healed still said it was best she rest for 6-8 weeks before doing anything and that she shouldn't of been sparring that heavily pregnant in the first place. Vegeta took those words to heart. Not letting Gohan train or have sex in any way shape of form. Considering they had abstained 2 months before she gave birth as it was too uncomfortable by then she was really feeling the dry patch. All she had was regular visits from friends and family and her children. Goten was a great help as was Trunks the second Gohan gestured for something they were right there with it.

Bulma was nearly ready to have her baby as well by the time the midwife gave Gohan the okay to start training but Vegeta wouldn't join her. He went so far as to train the boys during the full moon behind Gohan's back.

Chiku was an exceptional baby, she had the same innocence that the Son family oozed and so much latent power they were unable to get a regular babysitter. Mrs Pincell was coming by regularly giving Gohan updates and trying to help her do the job from home as Vegeta had everyone too scared to push her. Bulma gave birth to a beautiful little purple haired girl called Bulla, so Trunks was trying to separate his time accordingly being a big brother to both babies. Bulma and Panchy were still great helps for Gohan. She knew how to look after a baby but this time there were a lot more factors, making it difficult to juggle this time, even if she had more help.

Her Mother-in-law seemed to be spending a lot of time at her grandfather's place, popping in every now and then and every time she did she praised the fact of the incubators. Sadala was using the gravity chamber at Bulma's almost exclusively trying to catch up to Vegeta. All Gohan had in that time to keep her brain sharp was the spaceship of Celry and Sadala working on fixing it. After Sadala learned there may be other Saiyan's around she wanted to leave and find them, finding this planet too calming and couldn't focus enough she was pushing for it to be fixed quickly. By the 3-month mark with only a spaceship to occupy her mind and very limited body work and coddling, Gohan was ready to explode from frustration.

Coming up was the day all the government leaders all converged with The King and talked about the state of the planet as a whole, this only happened 3 times a year. This year King Furry was bed ridden so Gohan jumped at the chance to be the leader and stand in for Furry. The leaders were happy with that this time, as it didn't seem like King furry would make it to the next year.

Since Gohan would be gone the whole day she couldn't leave the boys in charge of their sister. Nor leave it with Bulma who had a finicky baby of her own. Vegeta refused to babysit all day so Gohan turned to the only person she could think of that had experience with abnormally strong baby's and wouldn't treat her like a china doll. Her best friend Piccolo.

Since the lookout had no phones for communicating Gohan wasn't able to ask in advance, plus it was a good excuse to thank Dende and Piccolo for coming to her rescue during the birth. The day of the summit Gohan left early with a large packed bag of baby supplies and IT'd her way to the lookout. Landing directly in front of Piccolo. "Hey. Long time no see." She grinned.

"What brings you here kid? Shouldn't you be on rest still, if your mate has any say in it."

"Yeah, well, I need a favour."

"What type?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well I have a full day dealing with leaders and Chiku here is abnormally strong even stronger than Goten was so I need a babysitter while I go to work today. Please?"

At his usual stoic face and glare Gohan tried to plead some more. "It's just for 6 hours, I can't ask Bulma she already has a baby to look after. Vegeta is well, Vegeta. His family members are all about 'that's why you need an incubator' and I just don't want to deal with them anymore. I really need your help. I'll even let you stay up here and look after her. Please? She needs full supervision."

Piccolo was silently watching for a while longer before relenting, "Fine, I'll look after her."

"Thank you Piccolo I owe you. Oh hi Dende, I never got to tell you, thank you, for saving me." Gohan exclaimed, excited because she knew Chiku would be in safe hands while she did what she needed to.

"For you Gohan, it was nothing. I see we have a little guest for the day." Coming up and playing with Chiku in Piccolo's arms.

"I honestly can't thank you enough for this! She should have plenty of formula and nappies!" Gohan yelled back as she was running away.

"You can thank me by sparring with me when you get back." Piccolo yelled back.

The day it's self was a bunch of old men and the few new leaders arguing about who's land was more important. Gohan could feel a headache coming on, though was happy to see more female and younger faces among the constituency. Gohan felt like hardly anything got resolved during the day and when the speaker called for a second day Gohan was starting to regret her decision. Reminding herself that this will be her full job one day soon, she reminded herself to get used to it.

It was late in the afternoon when Gohan went to collect Chiku. She found her sleeping comfortably in Piccolo's lap while he meditated. "Well look at you uncle Piccolo." Gohan smiled.

"I can see now why you couldn't get just a normal babysitter for this one. She has an unnatural amount of energy for such a young baby. I'm surprised Vegeta isn't trying to train her already." Piccolo said as he opened his eyes but not moving so as not to wake the baby.

Gohan leaned down to pick her up and place her gently into the bassinet that was near. She suspected it was a gift from Mr Popo.

"Ha, that would mean Vegeta would have to hold the baby. It's not a Saiyan thing to have anything to do with a child till they can walk, talk and fight. I was hoping this time around he wouldn't be that way. It's like it's ingrained in him. The comments from his mother also get to him I think." Gohan mused out loud.

"Hmm… Anyway ready for our spar?"

"As ready as ever." Gohan stated confidently. She had been itching to fight again. Changing into her Fighting suit they moved away from Chiku as Mr Popo came out to supervise the baby. The perfect attendant, always where you need him never having to ask. The pair went full steam from the get-go. Gohan so ready to fight she powered up to her full base, not holding anything back but wanting to have a good workout. Piccolo had been keeping his training up, so he was able to match Gohan sort of. He still used his skill to match her more than his power. Powered up to full Piccolo could match Gohan's Super Saiyan 1 power so at her base it was a good workout for both.

It was into the night when their spar came to an end. Chiku was fussing from hunger after Mr Popo fed her the last of her bottles. "Oh dear, we have a hungry cranky Saiyan on our hands Gohan." Mr Popo stated the obvious as they came down from their fight panting and smiling. Gohan felt so much lighter now after that.

"It would appear so. I think I'll need the special formula Bulma created back for the boys as I'm not producing enough breast milk to sustain her. Thanks for your help. Mind if I leave her here again tomorrow?"

Piccolo just grunted as Mr Popo answered, "of course you can. It was a pleasure." Which had Piccolo's ears twitching with Chiku's cries getting louder and louder the longer Gohan waited. Feeling out Vegeta's energy as she felt the boys off at Bulma's as Vegeta was at theirs she IT'd to near him.

"Hi Veggie." Gohan sweetly says as she goes to make a big bottle with the formula to fill the baby up and give her all the nutrients she needs, proceeding to feed her.

"I noticed your spike in energy earlier. You were sparring with the Namek weren't you?"

"So what if I was, you won't spar with me and I needed someone to challenge me."

"Hmph. I'm going for a shower. I left your share of dinner near the machine." He stated before walking away.

Gohan had to smile at him, it was a sweet effort. Maybe after she puts Chiku to bed she could finally break the dry spell they've been having. She could tell it was taking a toll on both of them especially when she was 'in heat' the months after the baby was born. He had gone so far as to stay at the cottage for nearly 2 weeks around the time to keep away from her.

Putting Chiku to bed knowing she would sleep through the night having such a full stomach, Gohan went and showered. As she was getting dressed she found a flimsy lace nightdress she suspected Erasa put into her draws. Peeking her head out of the dressing room she saw Vegeta lying there with his eyes closed but not asleep. Feeling mischievous she put the black item on. The fabric barely covered anything but that was the point. Walking out into their bedroom standing at the front of the bed Gohan discreetly coughed to get his attention before flitting around the room trying to look like she was tidying. She felt Vegeta's eyes follow her, she swears she heard him growl when she bent to pick something off the ground. But he didn't move. Gohan getting tired of putting on a show went to prep for bed. As she was lying down Vegeta grabbed her and pulled her on top of him.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" He asked huskily.

"Is it working?" She smiled not hiding the fact she was indeed doing that.

"That old women said you needed to wait. That it wasn't safe." He tried to resist. Gohan felt his fingers dig into her flesh in him mental battle to resist her.

"She said weeks not months. I was healed by Dende, I have been ready to do anything like normal after that." Leaning into him so their noses touched, and her body touched his. "You will not deny me any longer." Commanding she whispered.

Vegeta lost all resolve at Gohan's commanding attitude and the flimsy nightie was torn off.

* * *

**Year 775, late December**

Vegeta had the boys able to control their ape transformations so well they could refuse to look at the moon if they were caught outside for long enough to get to safety, either inside or far enough away from civilisation to not matter. The next step is having them refuse the transformation all together but that would just take age and maturity to accomplish.

Goten's 10th birthday was coming up Gohan wanted to give him a large party like what they always did for her. With the help of Bulma, Erasa and Videl they had a great day planned. Even having a Saiyan proof jumping castle. Inviting all their extended friends, as well as any government officials that had kid between ages 0 and 14. It was a great party. Gohan hadn't seen Goten so happy in a while. He was such a sweet boy, today it was all for him.

Goten was off playing with Maron and Trunks. Maron looking like she had full control over both boys bossing them around happily. The babies were in a play pen being watched over by Panchy and discreetly Piccolo as Chiku didn't know how to control her strength against a normal baby.

Gohan had been continually taking Chiku up to be babysat by Piccolo and he had taken the role seriously, being a watchful guardian angel for her. So much so that she would practically jump into his arms when she saw him. Vegeta hadn't noticed yet but Gohan knew it was a matter of time.

Erasa brought her new boyfriend to the party, Gohan didn't like him much but he seemed to get along with Sharpner and Mr Satan. Sharpner had asked Videl to marry him a few weeks back and even fought against Mr Satan ending in a draw giving him the green light.

Towards the end of the night Sadala was getting restless trying to make Vegeta fight her so she could prove again she was strongest. She had proved herself against Tien once recently, she wanted to prove to him her increase in skill and control over her power, but he didn't want to entertain her. He had proved she wasn't good enough when they first came here and wouldn't do it again.

Gohan then stepped up and volunteered to fighter her. She hadn't shown the female Saiyan's her power yet. Only fighting with Piccolo up at the lookout in base form.

Sadala sneered at gesture, "why would I fight you? A half breed like you wouldn't have enough power to challenge me anymore."

Gohan kept her cool, she was getting used to the harsh comments to herself that Sadala and sometimes Celry would say. "Why don't you try me. I'll even start at Super Saiyan 2 for you. If you can push me enough you might even see something interesting." She smirked at her sister-in-law.

"Humph fine." Sadala relented.

Gohan handed Chiku who she was in the process of feeding to Piccolo who was standing beside her. Before she pushed the button, she saw Vegeta's eyes following their daughter as she happily jumped into Piccolo's arms, narrowing his eyes. But Gohan didn't have time to worry about it.

Flying up to the sky the pair flew far enough away from the party towards an open field owned by Capsule Corp. The guests all gathered at the edge to watch. "You better not bore me." Sadala commanded.

Gohan just smiled and transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 without even omitting a grunt. She still had the silver/gold Aura and paler hair than a regular Super Saiyan making Sadala pause as this was the first time she saw her transform fully. Sadala also powered up but she had to yell to build her power enough. Gohan could tell she was almost at the barrier for Super Saiyan 2 but hadn't broken it yet.

She got into her classic stance in the sky and gestured for Sadala to attack. It didn't take long before she was attacking in an erratic and blind fashion against the much younger fighter. Her power kept increasing making it harder for Gohan to counter properly as she seemed to be lost in the frustration of not winning. She hadn't built as much control over her form as she boasted. Gohan was getting increasingly frustrated at the blind fighting. She couldn't even talk to her and coach her during the fight, in that stage Sadala wouldn't even listen. When there was a break in the fighting Gohan decided to transform into Super Saiyan 4. When she unveiled the form to Sadala it made her pause. She could hear the conversation on the ground between Celry and Vegeta, with Vegeta telling his mother that is the true legendary Super Saiyan transformation from the stories, not the booster that they normally used. Sadala looked like she heard it too and finally came back to herself.

"What are you?"

"I'm told this is the original Legendary Super Saiyan form." Gohan informed her with a tone close to arrogant.

"You're the legendary Super Saiyan?! Not my brother? His half breed mate?!"

Gohan just smirked. "Well in all fairness I did teach Vegeta to be able to transform into this form as well. But I was the first, yes."

"I can't believe it!"

"It's right in front of your eyes, believe it or not." Gohan having enough of talking sped in front of Sadala and engaged in fighting once again. Now the skill and power greatly overshadowed Sadala's and Gohan had her unconscious and hitting the ground in minutes.

It took Sadala 5 minutes to regain consciousness when she did she noticed Gohan standing to the side watching her still in her Super Saiyan 4 form. "You really need to learn to control your transformations. You have a lot of power and potential but with no control you can't even tap into half of it."

As she tried to sit up. "How could I lose to an adolescent half-breed? You shouldn't have that strength."

"As I said; control, emotional and physical. The fact I've never sought power to dominate but to protect, helps as well. Vegeta spent the last 8 years training to be my equal."

"Wait. You mean my brother the Prince of Saiyans is only where he is, because he is trying to keep up with you?! Who are you?"

Gohan just smirked. Her Saiyan pride showing through, loving the feeling of dominance over the people that shun her cause of her birth. "I am the princess of the Earth, daughter of a third-class Saiyan warrior. I've been told I hold the best of the Saiyans with the emotional balance of the humans. My husband has been trying to keep up with me since I was 10. As I keep telling you and Vegeta, I don't fight for power or to dominate, unlike you. I do it to protect my family." Turning away so she could head back to the party, everyone else just watching the scene, "like I said you need to learn to control yourself. I suggest meditation. Maybe then you might get to our level."

The party proceeded as if Gohan didn't just show the Saiyan side many associate with Vegeta's Saiyan pride.

* * *

The days following, Sadala was more and more isolating herself. Working mostly in the Gravity Room at Capsule Corp. going on and on every evening about wanting to leave the planet so she could find the other Saiyans who are still living in the old ways or people worth fighting, meaning she can't beat her younger brother of half-breed mate so she will find other people she can. By January Gohan had finished the upgrades to the spaceship and was preparing a farewell to Sadala and Celry whom was following her daughter in hopes she won't do anything too foolish and get herself killed. Their lives were back to normal after that, well as normal as it can get. Gohan was trying to train while working by lowering her power to undetectably rates hoping the control over it may help in some way. As a result Vegeta had trouble finding her even when at the house. Piccolo was still helping look after Chiku, Goten and Trunks finally got a teacher that kept them in line, focused and in lessons for 5 hours a day. Vegeta was still mostly training in the gravity chamber.

* * *

**Year 776, February**

One morning Gohan got called about an emergency at the palace. King Furry had been bed ridden for a long time now so Gohan had taken over most of his obligations. The government had even been planning her Coronation. But Gohan refused to take the title until after Furry had passed.

She left that morning in such a rush she was unable to pack enough stuff for Piccolo to look after Chiku for the full day, being unsure when she would get back. So on her arrival home she found Piccolo feeding Chiku in his lap under a tree at her house. Chiku had become attached to Piccolo in a way, she loved clinging to him.

Before Gohan made herself known Vegeta came storming out the house. Gohan dropped back and watched the angry Vegeta. Why he was so angry she couldn't think. Unless it was a general anger like when he breaks the Gravity chamber.

"Greenbean! Where's my wife? And why are you looking after my daughter? Since when are you the help?"

Piccolo just looked at Vegeta bored. "For you information I have been helping look after your daughter when Gohan has to work for months now. All because you won't help her. Since the baby broke the first babysitters arms when playing Gohan didn't want to leave her with just anyone for a full day. It's not my fault your wife trust me with the baby over you."

This seemed to piss Vegeta off even more, he started fuming unable to make a response. Gohan chose then to make herself know when Chiku started crying.

"Afternoon."

Before she can say more Vegeta jumps in, "Why are you letting this greenbean help raise our daughter?!"

"Why?" Gohan asks, "because I needed the help and you were too busy trying to keep to the old ways of a dead society to help me. I get it, you didn't come into Trunk's life till he was old enough to train. It's just the way the Saiyan's were."

"I would of if you asked!"

"Yeah? Maybe I didn't want to HAVE to ask you. Maybe I was hoping you would just take the initiative! I thought you knew that I wanted to raise our children the way humans do, being in their lives from birth! I thought after Chiku was born you may of helped in the small ways like when I said I needed to go to the palace, you would of stepped up and offered to watch her. But no you just walked off to train. Your mother made me feel bad for not using an incubator, Bulma has her own baby to look after. And the last human to look after our child got injured when Chiku tried to play with her. Who else was I going to ask when her father didn't even offer? I thought we would be a team in this!"

Vegeta looked down. He thought he had been trying enough by being in the house more. True he hadn't changed the nappies or put the kid to bed, but in his defense he had no idea about any of this. Gohan knew his training was important to him and all but he didn't need to train that much when it's only every few days Gohan went out to do things. It never occurred to him where the child was during that time or with whom.

"Uh I'm going to change the kid and put her to sleep. You guys are making her cry." Piccolo added trying to break up the tension and calming the distressed child.

Vegeta looked up at that moment. "I know I'm not good at the things you see as needing done. I didn't know you wanted me to do those things." Turning to Piccolo, "let me. I think it's time I get to know my daughter." He gruffly exclaims while holding his hands out. Piccolo looked to Gohan whom nodded her head to hand the child over. Vegeta snatched the child up and walked inside already looking stressed at the crying of the baby in his arms.

"Thanks Piccolo, I do appreciate the help. Maybe now I won't have to rely on you so much." Gohan weakly smiled and followed Vegeta inside.

As she made her way up to the Chiku's room she listened in on Vegeta getting angry. Poking her head through the door she saw Vegeta grumbling about 'having seen Gohan and Bulma doing it and not looking that hard' covered in powder, Chiku now laughing. Gohan took pity on him and went to help.

"Need help there daddy?"

"It didn't look so hard when you did it."

"It takes practice. You're not doing too badly for your first time." Eventually Vegeta managed to get the nappy on properly. "I really did think you would take the initiative and do this sort of thing more often. I didn't want to have to ask or force you to do it." Gohan added in a soft voice picking up a dusty baby and dressing her in a one-piece for her nap. Vegeta just watched Gohan rock their baby to sleep humming a song. It took him a while to realise he knew that song. It was a common song sung to Saiyan children. Though the version he knew was a lot more harsh, Gohan had turned the tune into a lullaby omitting most of the words of the original.

"How did you learn that song?"

"Dad used to sing it to me when I was scared."

"I didn't know Kakarot remembered anything about his heritage. Though that version isn't exactly the same as the one I know. Yours has less about killing than the original."

"I don't know if he knew it was a Saiyan song. But the tune he sung it in works on calming overactive minds, it worked on Goten too." Gohan informed him while placing a sleeping Chiku in her crib.

After that day Gohan saw Vegeta trying a lot more. He even went so far as to offer to look after the child while Gohan went out. He didn't always jump on the chance to do everything the baby needed but he did try a lot more, even the boys noticed and commented.

With the weight of parenthood shared between them more evenly now their sex live had improved a lot. Barely able to keep their hands off each other of a night. Sometimes even during their training together in the chamber when Chiku was sleeping it would turn into more then a spar.

* * *

**Year 776, April**

As April rolled around Gohan knew she would be able to fall pregnant again but was scared to so soon after the complications the first time. She also knew how hard it was to resist each other during that time. Vegeta had done it last time through leaving her for over a week as she was still 'recovering' but she didn't want him to do that again.

She decided to ask advice of the one person she turned to for everything female related.

Going over to Bulma's and finding her in the workshop alone Gohan spoke. "Hi Bulma, can I ask you a random question?"

"Sure kiddo, ask away."

"How do you stop yourself getting pregnant?"

"Huh, very random. Um well there are many ways. The most effective is celibacy. Though it is the hardest."

"Yeah last time I was able to fall pregnant Vegeta left for over a week just to stay away from the pheromones I apparently release. I don't think celibacy is the answer. I don't like sending him away, and I don't want to fall pregnant again so soon."

"That is wise. Well I use condoms. But I don't think it would work with you. I used one the night Trunks was conceived but I still got pregnant. Later I thought there may have been a hole in it but turns out Saiyan sperm is very potent and ate through the condom. There is also forms of contraception that is supposed to stop the woman from ovulating."

"Hmm, they are good options. Maybe I should try the contraception one."

"I'd start it now as it does take some time to take effect on the body. It may work on you." Bulma mused. "If not we can always look at creating stronger condoms." She smiled.

"Thanks Bulma. Do you know where I can get some?"

* * *

Gohan had been taking the contraception each night before bed. The family haven't been spending time outside of a full moon but that didn't stop them from knowing all about it. On the night of the full moon in April Gohan was feeling tense. She hoped the contraception was working but found herself in the gravity chamber working harder than usual trying to resist the pull her body seemed to have to Vegeta since they became mates. When she turned it down for a break to check the monitor in Chiku's room she saw Vegeta there tending to a crying Chiku. In that moment she knew their talk had done something for him. Her heart soared watching him. Almost as if he knew she was watching he looked into the monitor and smirked. She watched him put the sleeping baby down and leave the room. As she was about to start training again the door opened restricting her from starting the gravity program. There stood Vegeta. Still in his training Gi. He had turned to wearing Saiyan style pants and if he wore a top it was a simple muscle singlet. Gohan was already down to her training shorts and sports bra.

Watching him she knew the look he had. He had a similar look the day they mated. This time it wasn't as frenzied. Closing the door behind him the program started again slowing his advance but not stopping it. Gohan knew what he wanted. They had an active sex life but this time of year it went into overdrive. A primal thing in their biology. Gohan merely smiled and got into her stance. She would never refuse him without good reason. She didn't want to. But that didn't mean she would make it easy for him when he was like this. Only hoping they didn't wake the baby, the boys were staying at Bulma's luckily. They didn't transform this time, staying in their base they sparred. Gohan knew she was still stronger. But tonight wasn't about strength or dominance exactly. It was about being with each other.

As the sun came up the next day they awoke in a trashed Gravity chamber. The main system was smashed, and the walls hadn't seen that much damage ever. They didn't seem to care that they were naked but could hear Chiku whimpering her hungry cry over the other side of the house thanks to the baby monitor. Gohan got up and found a robe in the closet just outside the Gravity chamber and went to tend to her daughter. Feeling lighter than she had in a while. The sex from the night before felt more of a release than it normally would.

* * *

**TBC...**


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or DBS all rights to the companies that own them and Akira Toriyama.**

**Year 776 May**

Gohan made it to her Birthday without any of the signs that came last time she found out she was pregnant. Even taking a test confirmed that the pills worked. Though knowing that she was only able to get pregnant twice a year she decided to not keep taking the contraception all the time.

This year she didn't want a large party instead opting for a BBQ with her friends and family. Loving the relaxing time away from Reining the world and just being able to be Gohan, mother of 2, wife and friend. Not future Queen of the world. Not that she hated it, or that she would give it up, she just enjoyed being herself fully with no titles and only got that around her friends and family.

Vegeta had remained a steady father helping Gohan out with babysitting and not training 24/7. Though still spending a large chunk of his days training. King Furry seemed to be doing better and started making some public appearances again, taking the load off of Gohan. The year was going by smoothly. She was so caught up in being a mother and looking over the world governments as well as keeping up training, while also trying to enjoy the simple things in life, like spending time with her family and friends, that she lost track of the months going by to the point Gohan forgot that her time of the month would be coming up, hence forgetting she would need to start taking the contraception again. Vegeta knew about the pills he agreed that they should wait a little bit but figured she would already be taking them, he made it clear he wanted more children with her but after the troubles with Chiku he would wait. They had many years ahead of them.

By the month of October Gohan's hormones were starting to take over once more. Vegeta was finding it hard to resist her of an evening and during the day if he didn't leave the house to train. Not wanting an explosion of lust during the full moon again the couple found themselves in passionate embraces and more, whenever they got a moment alone. By the time the full moon was as it's peak the pull to be with each other was still there but no where near as intense. Vegeta had thought ahead for the night knowing what it would involve and with Chiku being old enough to not sleep through the night he set it up that Piccolo would look after her since they seemed to get along, even though it vexed him. Sending the boys to stay at Bulma's for the night with the intention of whisking Gohan away to the cottage before sunset.

Right before the sunset Vegeta surprised Gohan by turning Super Saiyan 4 before the moon had risen showing his control over it. Gohan showed her control by not wanting to transform under the pressure of the moon. Instead suggesting they go for a moon light swim. Vegeta remained his intense self the whole night but Gohan was lost in the feel of him. Come morning it occurred to her that she hadn't taken any of the pills. She didn't want to bring it up to Vegeta just yet as they both wanted to wait a bit before more kids, but the feeling did sit heavy with her.

Making it back to the cottage for breakfast, as she was setting the machine her mobile called. Looking at the caller ID she saw Mrs Pincell was calling. She had called many times through the night apparently so had her grandfather and even Bulma.

"Morning Mrs Pincell."

"Oh, thank Kami Gohan, I'm so glad I've been able to reach you. I need you here at the palace as soon as you can. I know you don't like being disturbed on full moons or the day after but, it's an emergency. King Furry, he.. He had a heart attack early last night."

"Wow, just like that… But, he was meant to be getting better."

"We need you here before we let the press know but I swear some attendants have probably already informed the media. I just thought you'd like to see him before the coroner comes, they should be here any moment."

"Um yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes just let me get dressed."

"Long live the Queen." Mrs Pincell stated solemnly before Gohan hung up the phone in a daze.

All thoughts of baby's left Gohan's mind hearing she now was the Queen. She had been preparing for it most of her life. She had a good support group behind her and trustworthy advisers. But she thought deep down her grandfather and King Furry would live a lot longer. No amount of training could prepare her to actually be the Queen at the age of 19.

"What was that about." Vegeta's gruff voice pulled her out of her musing.

Turning to him with a look of grief, "King Furry died last night. I have to get to the Palace as soon as I can. I.. I don't think I'm ready.."

Vegeta came up to his mate grabbed her shoulders looking her the eye. He really wasn't a lovey dovey type and wasn't good at encouraging words, but he tried for the family he had made and his chosen mate. Only in secret of course, never around other people.

"You are the strongest person I know; you have been ready for this since you were a teenager. Don't doubt yourself. The mate I chose is strong and can give me a run for my money with her confidence in herself, stemmed from years of putting confidence in others. We got this together."

"Together." Gohan breathed.

"Eat first. Then we leave."

* * *

The funeral was a large public affair. His oldest advisor gave the eulogy, Gohan sat stoic in the front. She had come to care for King Furry. He had told her over and over how she had turned into the closest thing to family he had after his real family had died. She was glad she got years to watch how to reign under him. It was very different to the small principality she was originally going to inherit, Vegeta and Goten sat on either side of her with her grandfather looking worn-out himself on Goten's other side. Gohan was grateful to her family. She knew Vegeta wasn't one for being in the public eye. He couldn't care less anymore, but for her he would stand beside her, even if he had his signature stoic, bored look the entire time, showing the world she has a supportive yet reclusive partner.

The plans for the Coronation were well under way before King Furry passed. There wasn't much else to plan except the date, 2 weeks after the funeral was the date set. Gohan thought about waiting longer out of respect but didn't voice it everyone was rushing around her putting so much effort into the day.

* * *

**Year 776, October 19th**

The morning of the Coronation Gohan, Vegeta and Goten all I.T'd to the Palace to get ready as it was easier to be in the palace where the Coronation would be held, Erasa had been planning the outfits for months apparently. Very proud of herself for the designs she made, as Vegeta and Goten would walk up to the Throne flanking her before sitting off to the side. Erasa spent the most time on helping Gohan, leaving the boys to get ready by themselves. Her hair looked a lot more tame than normal, in a low bun. The dress Erasa designed looked like a mix between her wedding dress and a standard ball dress. With metal shoulder pads holding on the same cape from her wedding, the dress was a royal blue and silver/gold. Gohan felt really uncomfortable in such a puffy dress she was told it would only be for the ceremony then after she addressed the public she would be able to change into a more comfortable outfit.

Erasa had really gotten good at blending normal human clothing looks and what little she had learnt of traditional Saiyan armour from the few outfits Bulma had given her to study and dressed both Vegeta, Goten and even Trunks, so as not to be left behind, in a royal blue outfit matching the style Vegeta wore to their wedding, giving the boys no reason to complain about having to dress up. Even though the boys were 10 and 11 they were aging much like Gohan did, looking older than they were.

Walking up to the throne she had Vegeta and Goten flanking her. Chiku was being held by Piccolo as she stayed quiet with him, already waiting at the front of the room alongside her Grandfather. As she climbed the stairs to the throne Vegeta and Goten stayed down in the crowds. Multiple video Camera's were positioned around the room with one being close enough to catch all the words being said. The speaker for the united Parliaments walked up to stand beside her, addressing the crowd, welcoming and explaining what today was about like they didn't already know, then directly talking to Gohan.

"Do you solemnly promise and swear to govern and protect the people of the Principality known as the Ox – Kingdom and the combined Kingdoms, in so doing uniting all regions of the world under the peaceful protection of your reign?"

"I solemnly promise so to do." Gohan responded with clear confidence in her voice.

"Will you to your power cause law and justice in mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?"

"I will give my life in the pursuit to protect all my people across the globe." She replied with resoluteness, looking directly into the closest camera before passing eyes over the crowd in front of her.

The crown Jewels that were only used for this type of Ceremony by Furry's family since the combining of the first few kingdoms, was then placed atop her head by her Grandfather to symbolise Gohan being the only ruler from then on. A gold orb and sceptre were placed in her hands by the speaker. After that, one at a time people were able to pay homage to her. Starting with her grandfather, followed by Goten and what should have been Vegeta, but he wasn't there. After smiling at her son she looked around quickly while a procession of Parliament heads from each region came to kneel before her. She spotted Vegeta to the back of the room with what looked like 2 aliens she hadn't seen before and possibly the white mohawk of the short Supreme Kai, in some sort of heated discussion, being joined by an angry looking Bulma, probably going to scold Vegeta for not being where he should be. All thoughts of anger left when she thought about Shin making it to her Coronation. After it seemed almost everyone in the room had paid homage, not that she cared if people hadn't it was all just ceremony and tradition, Gohan rose from the throne handing the sceptre and orb back to the speaker, breaking tradition and bowing deeply back to the crowd somehow the crown stayed on her head firmly. She may be Queen now but that wouldn't change the humbleness of her nature.

Standing tall smiling the classic Son grin at the people in front of her, the speaker loudly proclaimed, "long live Queen Gohan, of the combined kingdoms, the great protector of the world, defeater of the terrible Majin Buu, our Golden Fighter, Martial arts Champion of the world!" The cheers of the room deafening. Before Gohan could do anything she was ushered out of the room by Mrs Pincell, keeping to a schedule and with Goten, Chiku and Grandpa taken to the balcony that looked out over the city. Below her was what seemed like the entire population of West city and Satan City plus extras in the gardens of the Palace. Gohan had wanted the day to be seen as a day for everyone so she had opened the grounds to the public as the building would be a public building from today onwards and set up a festival with all the foods from around the world that she could get as well as produce stalls and rides. All this was ignored as Gohan and her family stood before them smiling and waving to the cheers of "Long live the Queen." Her ascension onto the throne had so little opposition that it had been the swiftest ascension in the Combined Kingdoms history ever. She was happy the people were okay with her and her family being the face of their world.

Vegeta came up behind her finally making his appearance. "I thought you'd wandered off to be with your new friends Vegeta, don't you want to stand above all the weak humans as the consort to the Queen." Gohan teased. She honestly didn't care she knew he wasn't one for crowds, she only did it cause it was expected of the Queen to be in the public eye.

"Funny," He responded not sounding the least bit amused. "There's some people here that could be dangerous, to the point the Supreme Kai came to warn me before they showed up." Vegeta tried to looks like they were having an light-hearted conversation by half-heartedly waving to the crowds below.

"Are they the 2 aliens that you were talking to?"

"Yes, we need to end this public spectacle now and deal with it. It could mean the annihilation of the planet if they get annoyed."

"Seems pretty serious. Okay I'll go change and meet you in the throne room, I was going to meet the other Z-fighters there before addressing the crowds of the festival." Gohan turned from the balcony and went to the room she had used earlier to get ready. The crown on her head was changed out for the smaller tiara given to her from her grandfather after the ceremony. As well as changing into her casual warrior like outfit. It was the same as her fighting outfit but over the armour was a lose skirt with slits up the sides that were only noticeable when she was running. Walking down to the throne room Gohan was greeted by Shin.

* * *

**Rewind to the beginning of the Ceremony: Vegeta P.O.V.**

He still didn't like wearing anything but his Saiyan armour Bulma had created or the few training outfits he had but the blonde friend of his wife was getting better at designing clothing that looked Saiyan even if it had elements of the Earthlings style. As he walked behind his wife to her throne, a flash of white and purple caught his eye. Looking to the back of the room he saw the Supreme Kai looking worried and waving him over. Once he had done his part of escorting his wife to the Throne he discreetly moved over to the Kai.

"Gohan would be happier if you came up and showed you came to such a simple thing as a mortals Coronation Kai."

"I know but this is important. Beerus the destroyer has awoken, and I felt his power coming here to Earth after he visited the Grand Kai's planet. I came as soon as I felt them moving again. He was looking for Saiyans according the Grand Kai. He may be here any moment."

"I know that name, just before Planet Vegeta was destroyed someone by that name came by. The God of Destruction if I'm not mistaken."

"Correct, I don't know why he is coming here, it may be because Gohan a Saiyan, is known as the destroyer of Majin Buu. You need to keep him happy. It could risk the destruction of the planet."

"Damn and of all the days. Why do uninvited guests always come on important days." Vegeta stated.

"Well Prince, that's a rude way to think of guests coming to pay respects to other leaders." A voice came from behind him. Turning he saw a purple cat similar in looks to a sphinx cat, followed by a tall elegant looking being with his white hair in a high ponytail.

'Uh, um, Lord Beerus. What a surprise. It has been a while." Vegeta stammered, bowing deeply.

"Hmm yes, 39 years I believe, you're looking well."

"Um, thank you? Uh.. May I ask what brings you to this little planet?"

"Well I was hoping to find something. This is the largest collection of Saiyans remaining, I was hoping you would have the information I need."

"Oh, uh, I hope I can help but the other Saiyans here are all half breeds, I was so young when the planet was destroyed, I'm not sure what help we can be. Uh, um, if you wait here the ceremony will be almost over. If you can wait a little while, we may be able to talk to people that can help."

Just then Bulma came up ready to chew into him for not paying homage to Gohan, as it was the tradition for the family and partners to be first to kneel. Before she could get a word out Vegeta had already placed his hand over her mouth while Shin tried to calm her hoping not to make a scene. Ripping his hand away she whisper yelled, "Vegeta, you know how important today is, why are you hiding in the corner with these strangers?!"

"They're old acquaintances, Lord Beerus and his attendant Whis, and you know the Supreme Kai."

"Well… You should get back to the front of the procession Gohan needs the support you give her. Pleasure to meet you by the way." Bulma briskly yet politely stated before going back to the front as it was nearing the end of the ceremony.

"She seems like a firecracker. Was that Mrs Vegeta?" Whis noted.

"Uh, no we share a child, but she is not my wife. My wife is the one being crowned Queen right now."

"What a young wife," Whis coyly mused looking to the front of the room.

Any more words being said were drowned out when the speaker declared, "long live Queen Gohan, of the combined kingdoms, the great protector of the world, defeater of the terrible Majin Buu, our Golden Fighter and Martial arts champion of the world!" The deafening cheers of the room drowning out all conversation.

Once the cheers died down, "I'll go get my wife and our children, Supreme Kai do you mind waiting here with Lord Beerus while I get Gohan."

"Yes, of course." Just a Vegeta was to leave Piccolo and the rest of the fighters came over to greet Shin and the strange newcomers. Vegeta hoped none would insult the God of Destruction and get the planet blown up while he was getting his wife. She had trained under the Supreme Kai and mentioned going over all the Saiyan histories. He hoped she may have the answers that would spare the small planet he called home now.

* * *

**Gohan P.O.V**

Walking down to the throne room Gohan was greeted by Shin. "Shin what a pleasant surprise. What brings you to my humble planet? Another universe threatening monster?" Gohan teased as she bowed to shin. She may be Queen of this planet, but she was not above a Kai and she knew it. This got her an appreciative grunt from the strangers, though she tried to ignore it.

"Well a congratulations is in order I'm sure the planet will thrive with you as their Queen."

"Thank you. That's very high praise."

"Yes ,yes now I'm starting to get bored of being ignored. I came here for a reason. The Prince said you may be able to help, even though your so young and only a half breed. I want to know what a Super Saiyan God is."

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't mean to ignore you, we haven't been introduced though." Gohan was thrown by the abruptness of the cat looking creature. "I'm Queen Gohan and you are?" Gohan politely bowed she figured that was the right thing to do as they had Shin and Vegeta acting jumpy. They were trying to hide it but Gohan could tell.

"Where are my manners? I am Lord Beerus the God of Destruction. This is my attendant Whis." Both Beerus and Whis bowed to her. As they came up Beerus continued, "is it true you are the one who defeated Majin Buu?"

"Yes, though I had help, everyone here played a part, From the Supreme Kai by giving me the chance to train under him and wield the Z sword. Vegeta and my father held him off while I wasn't yet ready. Even our son's tried to fight and help. All the fighter here helped me in someway. I just dealt the finishing blow." Gohan stated as humbly as she could.

"That is quite the accomplishment. Whis why didn't you tell me someone of that power was around?"

"It hadn't come up in conversation yet. I thought he was still in sleep, since he didn't destroy and planets this time." Looking into his staff he continued, "and was killed within days of waking up, according to my sources. But weren't we here to ask something else of these people?"

"Oh, yes. Have you heard of a Super Saiyan God?"

"Super Saiyan God…?" Gohan mused trying to rack her brain for any references to a Saiyan god but had trouble coming up with any. "Off the top of my head no. But give me some time to think about it. I did a lot of study under the Supreme kai for those 2 days but so did my mother and father and Kabito, they read more than I got to. Um while I think more about it, how about something to eat. We are having a large public festival in commemoration of my ascension to the Throne." Fishing into the pocket Erasa had masterfully added to her dress she pulled out 2 cards with lanyards. "If you wear these people won't try to charge you and you can eat what ever you like, I've gathered a large range of foods from around the globe. I'll continue thinking about any reference I've heard about a Saiyan God. I'm sorry I can't be more help than that right now." Gohan hoped that was enough to buy them some time.

"Hmm. That's disappointing. My temper is waning. If this food isn't the best food I've ever eaten I may just blow the planet up and forget all about the Super Saiyan God."

"Piccolo and Bulma do you mind escorting them please? Just in case there's some rowdy citizens."

"So I'm a bodyguard now?"

"No, your my friend doing me a favor, so our planet isn't destroyed." Gohan smiled her signature smile back at him.

"That damn smile all you Son's have, should be illegal." He grumbled to himself as he escorted the deity and his assistant out of the chamber.

"So, Shin. Do you still have access to those records?"

"Yes, but I don't think we have the time to be able to look through them. This god is not a patient one. Perhaps there's a different way to get the information directly?"

"Well there is the dragon balls but besides the 3 at my place they're scattered all over the place." Gohan was getting frustrated now. She could briefly remember Kibito mentioning a Saiyan God but nothing about it. She didn't want her first day of being Queen ended so soon.

"Well actually Dad has had Goten and me searching for them. It's our training. We just got the last one last week. Their at our place." Trunks piped up.

"Huh. That's convenient." Krillin added.

Gohan got the boys to go get them and take them up to Dende, saying she would be up as soon as she could with Beerus and Whis. Maron wanted to go with the boys, Gohan was okay with it but #18 took some convincing. The rest of the fighters decided to stay here and mingle hopefully be buffers so as not to offend the God of Destruction into blowing up the planet. Hopefully the Shenron would have the answers they needed.

* * *

**TBC..**

**A/N: You can pretty much assume the beginning interactions of Whis and Beerus can be the same as either the TV show or the movie up until the part they land on Earth, including the part where they visit Grand Kai instead of King Kai as he doesn't have his own planet anymore. You could even pretend Goku asking for a spar and getting his but kicked. That's up to your imagination and preference. But he won't make an appearance here, knowing he has so few hours left to use he is saving them for more important dates, if he remembers. I didn't see the dialogue and that changing in those parts so didn't feel the need to write it. :) **


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or DBS all rights to the companies that own them and Akira Toriyama.**

Gohan and Vegeta left the palace to see where her uninvited guests went to. She found them at an ice cream truck in a heated discussion with a 7-year-old girl. Gohan couldn't hear what was being said but she saw Piccolo looking around, probably for her with Bulma hiding behind him. As they made her way up he overheard the arguing.

"That's it I'm going to blow this whole planet up, this little monster just pushed in front of me!"

"Now now my Lord, it's just a little girl, if you blow up the planet you'll never get to taste 'the best thing ever' according to Miss Bulma."

"But! Arrgh! Fine."

"Is everything okay?" Gohan asked after listening to the end of the conversation.

"It's Princess Gohan! Wait, sorry mumma said from today you're Queen Gohan. Hi Queen Gohan." The little girl said all excited about seeing her jumping up and down while trying to curtsy.

"Hello." She smiled, "are you having fun?" The little girl nodded. "That's good to hear, but you shouldn't be so rude and jump in front of people in the line." Gohan gently scolded her

"I'm sorry. I just really enjoy this ice cream." The little girl said looking down.

"I do too. What's your favourite flavour?"

"Chocolate crunch."

"That is a yummy flavour my son likes that one too. I'm a fan of Earl Grey."

"That's a funny flavour."

"It is isn't it." Gohan giggled. Standing up she addressed the proprietor. "Hi Greg, one large Early Grey in a cone, one scoop of chocolate crunch in a cone and 2 large special sample bowls please." Turning to the others she also asked, "do any of you want anything?" They all shook their heads so Gohan turned back to the front giving the proprietor her signature smile and the man and his assistant rushed the order. Beerus was still fuming in the background while Whis just watched on with what could be seen as an amused smile.

"Here your Majesty."

"Thanks Greg." Gohan said still smiling. Passing the chocolate ice cream cone to the little girl who ran off all excited. Before giving the sample bowls which were the size of large fruit bowls with one scoop of each flavour as well as sprinkles and strawberries and whipped cream on top. Handing them to her two special guests and getting her own cone. "I apologise for the young girl. Not all kids are taught the same manners and can get super excited about simple things like ice cream. Now if you don't like a flavour don't blow the planet up, just leave it and move on please. There's so much more to be tried." They sat at a nearby table so the Deities could enjoy the treats. Bulma sat with them with Vegeta and Piccolo hanging back just watching the scene. They were around where Mrs Pincell had all the dessert trucks situated so Gohan got an attendant to bring samples of each item for them to try. After watching them eat the ice cream she figured it would be the best way to stall for time, plus Bulma had taken them through most of the savory trucks earlier. #18 went to follow the boys to the lookout making sure they did what was asked. The rest of the Z Fighters were stationed around trying to look inconspicuous, but they were well known now and besides Yamcha, none knew how to blend into the crowd and even he didn't do that well. Chicku was safe with her grandfather who didn't feel well enough to be out mingling, they could do this, whatever this was going to be.

"It seems you have the populations adorations your Majesty."

"Please just Gohan, I'm not one for titles. But um, thanks. I've spent my life trying to protect this planet, in recent years since Majin Buu and Cell it has been more public. I hope to continue to do it for decades to come."

"Well if you continue to supply food this yummy then there's a chance I may not destroy the planet. But it is my job." Beerus stated with something akin to reluctance.

"Please don't get offended but if Lord Beerus is the God of Destruction, and you are his attendant what does that make you? Are you also a God, to be able to live as long as Lord Beerus and the Kais or are you a Kai?"

"Well strictly speaking I am an Angel. I watch over Lord Beerus' actions as he and the Kai's help keep the balance, but they are not the highest authority."

"Well there is the theory of multiverses that come up when studying theoretical Physics. So I can see why there would need to be higher ups if there are multiple universes. Well My existence already solidified that theory into fact it for me. Am I aloud to know who the highest authority is?"

"Well, I am the watcher of this universe along with my brothers and sisters for the other universes. The supreme Kai of time is the highest authority for the Kai's and I am equal to her in status. Though I rarely need to do anything like that, that's why I tend to sit back and watch."

"Wow, that's incredible. I knew the universe was immense and that Chorona was pretty high up but that puts a new outlook on it."

"Yes, I'm surprised you know of Lady Chorona the Supreme Kai of Time."

"Only by name and reputation I knew she was the keeper of all history, I haven't had the pleasure of meeting her though."

"Indeed. What I want to know is how a mere mortal so young, such as yourself along with so many people on this planet got so strong. Majin Buu had been around long before my time and no God or Kai was able to stop him. You not only stopped and killed him, but you were apparently able to beat the Supreme kai and his second easily." Beerus asked.

"Like I said before with training and help. We have learnt over the years that Saiyans have an unlimited potential we can rise to the power of what ever threat comes most of the time. After every battle we get stronger. If we are beaten then when our body heals we are usually almost as strong as the person who beat us. It helps when we are calm and happy. At first it took emotional stress and rage to activate these boosts to our power but over time, here on Earth I had learned to control my emotions and that helped now it's love more than pain that gives me my power. Also the fact I don't seek power for anything other than to protect has helped. Though I do love a good fight." Noticing the food on the table was gone Gohan rose from her chair. "Have you tried the Sushi Master yet? His work is some of the best on this planet."

"No not yet. Though I am starting to get the impression your stalling for time. Have you found anything on the Super Saiyan God yet?"

"No. I did remember something referenced on it, but I don't know what it said. I have a plan to find out. I'm just hoping you will be willing to wait a few hours till the sun sets before we can ask the eternal dragon."

"You're asking a dragon? Why does it have to wait till night-time?"

"Well the people know about the dragon, but I don't want to cause a scene in such a public place. Besides it will give you the chance to sample more of our food." Gohan coaxed while walking up to the sushi bar greeting the proprietor whom was shocked at the Queen casually coming to his stall with guests. "Hello Master Sushi," She bowed, "these are some special visitors of mine, do you mind showing them your best works? They've never had the chance to try sushi before."

"My Queen, of course!" He bowed to her then to Whis and Beerus. Jumping straight into the best ways to eat sushi and fully educating them on the matter.

Gohan figured that brought them an hour. Piccolo and Vegeta were standing by the trailer in stiff, matching poses, not realising that they were. "So that buys us an hour, I have a plan in mind, but we just have to wait till night fall so Shenron won't be as easily seen." Resting her head on Vegeta's shoulder she was feeling more tired than normal. She hopped she wasn't pregnant but knew she most likely was. If she could save the planet without having to fight or even giving Vegeta the chance then she would be all for it. But if this Beerus is the god of Destruction she feared all of them together wouldn't be enough if they don't find out what or who the Super Saiyan god is.

"Are you okay?" Vegeta asked quietly.

"Just tired. It's been a busy few weeks." Gohan said lamely giving a weak smile.

"Maybe you should wait at the lookout with the boys, we can escort Lord Beerus there at sunset." Piccolo offered.

"I'm officially the face of this planet now. I have to be seen by all people that come visit. I appreciate the help, but I won't go and make you guys do all the work. Thanks for the offer though." Genuinely smiling at her companions this time hoping to put the two stoic worrying warriors at rest.

It took longer than Gohan anticipated for Beerus and Whis to be done eating as they both asked lots of questions. Gohan was slightly relieved they seemed happy when leaving for the next place. There wasn't much time left as the festival was slowing down and a lot of vendors would be closing up but with Gohan there they would instantly rush around to bring everything back out. At least the crowds had thinned out a lot and there weren't any lines to wait for most foods. The last truck was a Mexican food truck. Once more the two guests quizzed the proprietor on everything to do with each dish given.

"Well the food on this planet has definitely improved since I last visited, though you humans weren't on the planet yet. I haven't had many reasons to want to destroy this planet. But it looks like everyone is leaving so where are we going now? I believe you said we would get answers now?" Lord Beerus asked.

"Yes my Lord. Um the lookout is a little flight away. If you would follow me." Gohan slowly flew up and away from the remaining crowd followed by Beerus and Whis and the rest of the Z fighters who dropped what they were doing and followed, it took 10 minutes to get to the lookout as Gohan tried not to go too quickly.

Once there they landed to the greeting of Dende and Mr. Popo as well as the boys, Maron and #18.

"Welcome to the lookout." Dende greeted the group having been briefed on the situation by #18 after the boys weren't able to make any sense.

"This is the guardian of this planets home I see" Beerus walked around inspecting the area. "Well the sun has set let's get this started. I think I've been patient enough."

Gohan gathered the dragon balls, "Arise Shenron!"

"State your 2 wishes, if they are within my power I will grant them." Boomed Shenrons mighty voice.

"Shenron! We don't have actual wishes, just a few questions is that okay?"

"It is highly unconventional. Proceed."

"We were wondering if you know anything about a Super Saiyan God? Lord Beerus the Destroyer wants to know." Gohan pointed to Beerus standing behind her.

"Uh.. oh... L-lord B-Beerus. It is a pleasure; I-I've heard many things." Shenron stuttered.

"Like wise." Beerus replied. "But the question still stands, who or where is the Super Saiyan God?"

"Uh.. Yeah… Um… One does not exist yet."

"How can we make one exist?" Piccolo added.

"The legend of the Saiyan God states that 5 Saiyans with righteous hearts, bestowed their power onto another who enveloped the Ki of the Gods to fight the evil Saiyans bent on killing all life. He fought and defeated all the evil enemies and vanished without a trace. The Saiyan God can not last long in our plane."

"Hmm, interesting, so we need 6 Saiyans that makes it a little hard." Piccolo mused.

"Yeah, there's your sister and mother floating around the universe Vegeta." Bulma added

"Yeah but I've lost track of them, they've gotten good at hiding their powers." Conceded Gohan.

"Well you better think of something; I really don't like waiting around." Beerus demanded.

"Oh my." Whis whispered. Little did they know but a very small power level had come to the planet and was tracking them.

It wasn't until the dragon boomed. "Your wish has been granted. State your second wish." That had the entire lookout turning to the dragon and seeing a small purple weak-looking alien dressed in what Frieza's and the cold army's men did back on Namek standing under the dragon.

He looked like he was about to say a second wish before Gohan sprang into action, "thank you Shenron that is all today!" She rushed out. When the dragon vanished Gohan jumped up with her skirt flung out catching all 7 solid stone Dragon balls so they wouldn't scatter before landing metres away from the intruder. "Who are you and what did you wish for?" Not trusting him one bit, purely on the fact of what he wore.

"A Saiyan told us of the magic orbs that would grant a wish here on the outskirts of the universe. I am Cuipie, son of Cui. Leader of the Frieza rouge fighters. I wished for Frieza's soul and memories to be transferred to his brothers body, so the true leader of the Great Cold army can rule the universe again!" Standing taller with each word he spoke as though it gave him courage.

"You fool." All the fighters surrounded the alien so he couldn't escape, Vegeta started charging a point-blank beam in the aliens face. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you where you stand like I did your father."

Cuipie was quivering in fear unable to speak anymore any pride he had vanished at the powerful blast that would vaporise him instantly.

Gohan however was the one to stop Vegeta. "Not here. Piccolo is there somewhere we can store this person until we can deal with him? We do have other more important matters to tend to."

"Yes there are a few rooms that could be seen as cells in the bowels of the lookout."

"Can you and Tien escort our new guest to them while we deal with the other issues."

"Sure kid." Picking up the alien and literally carrying him to the lockable rooms.

"Well, that was interesting." Beerus mused aloud.

"How someone made it up here without being detected and knew about the dragon balls that's what's interesting. I have a sneaking feeling it was my dear sister, somewhere out in space. No other Saiyan alive knows about them." Vegeta tried to keep the group on track, for somewhere there was a traitor and Frieza had just been resurrected somehow.

"One thing at a time. We were trying to figure out how to get 6 Saiyans. We only have 5 if we include Chiku. Maybe we should give it a try with just 5." Gohan tried. "Worst case my father has a few hours left of his Earthly visits we could use him for the ritual."

"You told your father to wait a few more years before he used those hours. And luck being the ritual would choose him as the one to host the God. If that is how it works waking up a God."

"Look either way, let's give it a try, see if it works with what we have, if not I'll head to Otherworld and see if my father can come back for an hour or so. I'll be back in a second with Chiku." Gohan I.T'd it to her grandfather, briefing him on the situation and picking up her daughter before I.T'ing back to the group.

"How will you decide who will be the one with the power?" Krillin asked.

"Well Shenron just said 5 Saiyans with righteous hearts bestow on another. I guess as long as you all hold hands and think about which one you want to be chosen then that should work?" Piccolo answered coming back to the group.

Worth a shot. Boys can you grab your sisters hand each Vegeta grab Trunks and I'll get Goten's. Okay focus all your energy into thinking about bringing the Saiyan God here." Gohan told her family somewhat uncertain. She had the sneaking suspicion that there were 6 Saiyans in the circle but didn't want to assume. If the ritual worked then it would confirm she was pregnant. She thought hard about giving the power to Vegeta knowing if it went to her she would be forced to fight while pregnant and didn't want that.

"Chiku remember the little flutter in your belly we talked about, try to pull it out like we showed you the other day and just keep focusing on it." Goten told his baby sister, she just nodded and put on a very focused expression, glad she had her brothers hands to hold as she had only just gotten the hang of walking.

The family powered up to super Saiyan, even Chiku was able to produce an aura once the rest of them had theirs' showing. Gohan's Ki already vastly different then the rest, she watched her family focusing hard on who they wanted the power to go to, suddenly a pull was felt from her stomach and all the Ki's turned Blue even one coming from her core. She saw the surprised looks on her families faces, guessing they felt liek she did. It was a different Ki flowing through them all. Like a well of power being unlocked within her Gohan rose into the air from the group as their aura's faded.

The power flowing through her body was so different to normal. It wasn't hers fully. It was like she was borrowing it.

"Wow look at you Gohan. Your hair is bright red and Ki is so different." Krillin awed.

"Wow mummy, I can't even feel your power anymore. You feel like those God people over there."

"Hmm yeah…" Gohan mused. She was really hoping it would go to Vegeta but she guessed the rest thought it would be best given to her.

Beerus came up to inspect her. "So this is apparently the Saiyan God Ki. You seem upset by it."

"Not in the least Lord Beerus. Just that.." Before Gohan could finish the sentence she felt a terrible pain in her stomach. Falling to her knees she tried to dispel the God Ki. "Urgh." Breathing heavy after the pain subsided.

"It appears even though you can channel the God Ki the child in your belly does not like it." Whis observed.

"Yeah… It appears so. I hoped I wasn't but since the ritual worked it confirmed it. I hoped it would of gone to Vegeta instead." Gohan admitted out loud.

"Your pregnant?! But I thought those pills you were taking were meant to stop that." Vegeta came up all worried.

"Sorry Veggie, I kinda forgot to take them." Looking up to Whis she asked, "do you know if the child is still safe? You can obviously sense the baby's energy at such an early stage Whis."

"Well luckily yes it is. If anything it has boosted the child's strength."

"Thank the Gods." Gohan breathed.

"Hmmph. Well I might of briefly met the Saiyan God but I didn't get to fight him. That's extremely disappointing. I think I should just blow up the planet and move on."

"Wait Lord Beerus!" Gohan called standing up tall once more. "I apologise you were unable to fight the god but if you give it 6 short months, we will be able to try again, and you can get the fight you want to test the God Ki."

"It's a very reasonable offer my Lord. What's 6 months to a Deity?" Whis added. Gohan was starting to think she didn't know what side Whis was on it was like he was playing advocate for both sides.

Beerus thought about it for a while. Bulma came up to the group, "it may not be much but in that 6 months you're more than welcome to come and visit, we can show you all the other cuisines you didn't try today. That selection there was such a small sample."

Gohan saw the light sparkle in Beerus' eyes even though he tried to hide it. "Well if it's the least you can offer me in the meantime, I suppose I'll have to wait." Trying to sound like it pained him to give the mercy offer and accept.

"You could try again and just think about passing the power to Vegeta?" Shin added.

"I don't think it works that way Shin, I had thought hard about it being Vegeta, but the power still went to me. We should just wait till I'm not pregnant and try then.

"Well now that's sorted. Gohan do you think we should deal with the man that stole a wish?" Piccolo interjected.

"Normally we don't mind if others use the wishes as long as they don't use them for selfish things like world domination or immortality, but this could be a serious thing." Dende came up to the group of warriors.

"He did mention something about Frieza being resurrected. I though the dragon couldn't bring anyone back if they've been dead for over 5 years?" Krillin injected.

"He didn't wish for Frieza to be revived he wished for his soul to be put into another. I didn't know the Dragon could do that." Piccolo amended.

"Either way we should learn what we can. I got a feeling if Frieza is back in any form he will be coming to Earth. It was here he was killed by us."

"Can I kill the weakling after, then?" Vegeta asked all innocently.

"Maybe." Gohan smirked.

"My this is an interesting dynamic on this planet my Lord, wouldn't you say?" Whis asked Beerus quietly while the others were discussing what was to happen to the intruder.

"Yes Whis this is very different to anything we've seen involving Saiyans in the past. She is very different."

"I over heard miss Bulma and the Namekian, Piccolo talking about the Queen. Apparently being a half breed gave her the best of both worlds. After asking Miss Bulma some more questions, even though she was born a Princess it wasn't of the planet just a small kingdom on a mountain. It was the King of the planet that just passed that asked her to succeed him when she was just 16. As for the fighters they've apparently followed her lead since she was a young girl. For no other reason than she was worth it. Not just because she exceeded all their power since she was 10."

"Watching how she speaks to them, no one fears her; it is quite refreshing to see that in a leader especially one so young and humble. The respect she shows her friends and the people on the street are the same as if she was talking to you Lord Beerus. I've only known her a few short years and found her a very good pupil." Shin added having moved away from the group of fighters and overhearing the discussion.

"Indeed. I wouldn't mind watching these Earthlings for a bit longer. It wasn't just because there was a lot more food needing to be sampled that made you agree to wait to fight the Super Saiyan God was it?" Whis smirked.

"Of course it was only because of the food and the Saiyan God Whis. We should leave though. This day has been mildly disappointing. At least I have a full belly."

"Then you wouldn't want any of these sushi packs the Master gave me when we get back, if you're full that is."

"What!? He gave you take-away. Show me!"

"It's for when we get back Lord Beerus, remember your manners."

"Hmmph, fine. Let's leave these Earthlings and I'll take a very short nap, waiting to fight the Super Saiyan God. At least I know my dream was right and one does exist." Walking over to the Z-Fighters Beerus cleared his throat. "Whis and I will take our leave. I will be back in 6 months to fight you. You are very lucky I am being so generous this time around."

"Oh, Yes Lord Beerus. Thank you for the chance to show you what we have on this humble planet. Chiku was born in 5 months so in 6 months I'll be up and ready to fight." Bowing to him, "I look forward to the chance to prove myself and my planet."

"Well See you soon."

Beerus and Whis left in a bright flash of light, making the others breath a sigh of relief. One obstacle down. Shin left soon after. Now for the next possible threat. Gohan stood back while Vegeta and Piccolo intimidated Cuipie into telling them how he learnt of the Dragon balls and what he meant by his wish. In short, it was Sadala who told him as he had gained her confidence claiming he was a rouge from the old Cold empire and had abandoned the army when Frieza's brother took over. Wanting to bring the empire back to what is was with Frieza ruling over them he came to the Earth hopinh to find the Dragon and had been following them for a few days before finding his chance to make the wish to put Frieza soul and memories into his brother's body. Gohan decided to let the intruder leave with the warning if he see's Frieza, knowing it would be his first destination, he should warm him to stay away unless he wants to meet the same fate twice.

"Well it goes without saying if my sister is ever close enough to Earth again I won't be holding back."

"You know if you beat her too harshly it will give her a power boost, like it does the rest of us." Gohan reminded her mate.

"Damn, fine. I won't beat her to within an inch of her life. Guess I'll have to settle with humiliation somehow."

"So," Bulma tried to change the subject, "it seems we need to think of a different option for you in terms of contraception. Taking a pill didn't work."

"It did, I just forgot about it this time around. Are there other options?"

"Well there is an injection similar properties to the Pill. You should try that. It's only every 3 months. Lines up perfectly with your hybrid cycle. But only after you have this child."

* * *

The next 6 months were interesting. Vegeta started hovering a lot especially when Gohan's belly started showing. Her work as Queen had increased as well and Vegeta would follow her to the Palace most days staying in the background but always watching everything she did so as not to overexert herself, even bringing Chiku with him or leaving her with Piccolo. It didn't stop her from training but this time when she made it to the 4 months mark she did stop and stuck to meditation. The rest of the warriors were doing their own things again, but all of them had upped their training in case it would be needed. Frieza hadn't made a peep in their part of the universe yet, Gohan hoped it stayed that way. Beerus would be back soon. She didn't know when exactly but knew it.

One day she was making her way to Bulma's looking for the boys, well that was the excuse when in reality she just wanted some time alone in the Gravity Chamber there to meditate, when she ran into Whis and Bulma coming back from somewhere.

"My what a surprise. Whis what brings you here?"

"Miss Bulma has been showing me some of the other cuisines that are around."

"Lord Beerus isn't with you is he?"

"No he is napping. I've set the timers to go off in 2 more Earth months."

"Oh okay. How have you found the places Bulma has taken you?"

"Oh my! They have been delectable. I can't wait to try some more soon. You my dear look nearly ready to pop."

"Yes we are getting close to the 5 month mark now. The baby could come at any time. Vegeta doesn't like me training at all this time, after the difficulty I had with Chiku, so I thought I'd come hang out in Bulma's Gravity Chamber to meditate. That's if my mate hasn't sealed that one up and changed all the passcodes as well."

"That man. He is the rudest, proudest man I know but when it comes to you he would destroy the entire planet if you were harmed in any way." Bulma injected.

Gohan just shrugged. She knew Vegeta had a weird way of showing he cared, that a lot of the emotions and customs he had been doing here on Earth was new to him. She just loved that he tried. As the trio walked into Capsule Corps. estate they talked more and more about the small things. Bulma offered them all something to drink while they sat out in the patio talking about mostly food. What places Bulma and Whis had tried and what places they had yet to. Gohan told them about a small family owned Italian restaurant she found when in high school and about the best Arancini balls she had ever tried.

She felt the moment Vegeta found her and was watching from behind a pillar, even recruiting their sons in his watching. Kind of glad she didn't go straight to the Gravity Chamber, she would of never heard the end of it from him if he saw her training in any way. In truth she was scared a bit this time around after what happened last time.

"Penny for your thoughts? I believe that's how the Earthlings say it."

"Oh um sorry Whis I guess I zoned out. I was just thinking about this child. I don't want a hospital birth but at the same time I'm afraid if we run into the same problems as last time when having a home birth. I can't expect Dende to heal me after ever kid. Not that I'll be having that many or any more any time soon. But the thoughts keep going through my mind. It has me scared honestly."

"That's what scares you? Not the fact a destroyer God could come and wipe out the planet but that you might have complications during birthing. My that is interesting thought process." Whis placed his hand over Gohan's belly. "It would seem the baby is ready to come out too. Maybe I could help?"

"How would you do that?" Gohan asked quietly watching Whis' hand on her stomach. The child in there seeming happy suddenly.

Whis smiled at her and tapped the staff on her belly and a bright light flashed next thing she knew a baby girl was wrapped in her arms and her stomach was flat once more. "Wow." She breathed.

"That's the easiest childbirth I've ever seen." Bulma happily cheered.

Vegeta and the boys had come running when Whis placed the staff on her belly and stood there mouth agape, staring at his wife and the child in her arms.

"Congratulations Lady Gohan it's a girl. What should you name her?"

"Mummy?! What just happened?"

"Uh, Goten?" Gohan was mildly confused for a bit before she got her wits about her. "It appears your new sister was ready to come out so Whis helped. As for the name, Vegeta do you have any ideas?"

Goten spoke up this time ad Vegeta still seemed dazed and unable to respond, "how about Gine?"

"Gine?" Gohan asked curious how he came up with the name.

"Well I was listening to Vegeta's teaching on Saiyans and the method of naming a Saiyan. I heard the name Gine in grandpa's pod and I kind of liked it."

"It is a very Saiyan name." Vegeta finally put his two cents into the conversation.

"Well Gine it is. You like that name?" She asked the baby swaddled in her arms. When the child smiled Gohan knew all would be well. She felt amazing after what Whis did. This gave her a few months to train more before Beerus came back.

* * *

**TBC...**


	30. Chapter 30

**I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or DBS all rights to the companies that own them and Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Year 777, Mid June**

Gohan made sure their Gravity chamber was fully functioning. This time Vegeta didn't hover or try to stop her training straight after the baby, Whis hadn't given an exact date for them to be ready so he helped Gohan train completely. Chiku, Gine and piccolo were in the viewing area like what her old gravity chamber had. Gohan had been working through this pregnancy to restore the small area and fence it so the babies couldn't make their way into the training area. Though with Chiku being a bright and adventurous one she was already floating around when not held by someone, aka Piccolo or the boys. Bulma had held her a few times over the year and she behaved then but whenever anyone else tried she would break away from them, if they weren't a fighter it would usually end in injury. Though she did enjoy watching her parents train, it was one of the few times she would stay still and staring intently.

Gohan had the room set to a simple 500x gravity and they were sparing at their base for what felt like hours until Vegeta got a light punch in on her shoulder the pain that came from her chest was immense making them have to pause, if it was her bodies way of saying feed the baby then so be it. She would have to make sure she at least expressed any milk in her breast the morning Beerus shows up. Gine seemed a lot quitter and less bouncy than her sister more happy to just snuggle and watch things. Vegeta was also around from the get-go this time now that they had a toddler that was working her way onto solid food and the formula Bulma made and a newborn it was all hands-on deck. Unlike Bulma who had her parents to help look after Bulla. Luckily this pregnancy she got her 3 months period with no public appearances or work making it easier to focus on the fact the God of Destruction was coming back and if they didn't give him a good fight then the planet would be destroyed. Nor had there been any news on Frieza or his brother Cooler, Shin had mentioned that Coolers army usually worked the East galaxies and would take him a while to get to Earth if he did come, so at least they could deal with one thing at a time.

Two months after Gine was born the growing family, including Bulma, Yamcha, Bulla and the boys were out the back of the Briefs estate enjoying a small B.B.Q. they were just about to sit and eat when Whis and Beerus arrived.

"Interesting to see none of you are afraid I'll blow up the planet just for the sake of it."

"Good afternoon Lord Beerus and Whis." Bulma jumped up to great them with a plate of cold cut meats and cold cheeses offering it to them straight out, knowing it would leave a good impression.

"Well we figure if you want to destroy the planet without even trying to have a fight with the Saiyan God then we couldn't stop you so let's enjoy the life we have." Gohan answered him as she came up and greeted them with a bow.

"Hmmm. Food straight off the bat, cleaver humans." Bulma just giggled while Gohan gave her signature grin.

"You're welcome to join us, this is called a B.B.Q. very simple way of grilling meats and vegetables over an open flame, tastes completely different to when done on the stove."

"I really wanted to get straight to the fight, I've been immeasurably patient waiting for this fight. I really wanted to just get it out of the way before destroying the planet."

"Well I need to feed Gine first, otherwise I fear I won't be able to give you a good fight. Human/Saiyan Biology." Gohan said with a shrug of her shoulders. "You might as well try some food while you wait a few more minutes. The chicken skewers are marinated in my mother's secret recipe."

"Ohh, the same one you told me about before? I've wanted to try that for weeks now" Whis gushed. Suddenly his face dropped and had a look of regret on it turning into a sly smile.

"WHAT!? You have been here when I was sleeping?! Eating all the food I bet. Where you going to tell me about it or give me some?! That's it Whis! I'm eating first! You're so GREEDY!" Beerus screamed marching over to the group and sitting in Gohan's vacated chair between Trunks and Chiku's highchair. Bulma had made the highchair out of the same material as the Gravity rooms making it the strongest metal they could find; it help to hold her in it securely as she was getting very adventurous. But that didn't stop her from wanting to try and grab the food Beerus had put on his plate, now she was onto solids almost exclusively she was eating just like the rest of the Saiyans, just too little to get more when she wanted it and had to wait for someone to put more food on her plate. Snatching his plate away from the grubby hands. "You child, know your manners, don't take some other people's plate." He sneered at her around a mouthful of food.

Goten chose then to put some pieces of chicken and veggies onto his sister's plate, "sorry God Beerus Sir, she is just hungry and hasn't learnt her manners yet."

"Hmm, well you should start teaching her more, you are supposed to be her big brother aren't you?"

Goten just nodded with a little fear in his eyes and went back to his own food shoveling it in his mouth in true Saiyan style. Over the years, though he still held the innocent nature Goku did he had really turned into his own person showing his smarts with science and engineering that rivalled Trunks but not quite as advanced as Gohan was at that age. Even if both boys absorbed the curriculum as easily as Gohan did they weren't as forced to do it as she was, plus he had the important job of being a great big brother, Gohan had been thinking of letting him sit in on more royal duties as her Heir.

Gohan watched on quietly while standing back from the group and breast feeding Gine. Not that she was shamed or shy to feed her at the table. Normally she would, they had even put out a few extra chairs for her too. Vegeta, going so far as to subtly nod his head to it when she remained standing with the child in her arms, before returning to his food after they had a little staring match with Gohan subtly shaking her head in reclining the offer. Gohan just wanted the few moments to herself to prepare mentally for another 'spirit like Ki' as such to be in her body again. She really didn't know how to describe what it was when the God Ki changed her body. Maybe over time she could turn it into her own type of transformation without the ritual. But for now she would enjoy the quiet weight of her baby in her arms and get her head in the game for the planets survival. She didn't think the food here would be enough to suede Lord Beerus to leave the planet alone without the fight this time.

Finally the Saiyans and Guests had finished eating, luckily Saiyans didn't need time to let the food settle and can get straight into a fight.

Once more the family stood in a circle, Vegeta holding Gine and Trunks keeping contact with her, Chiku standing between her brothers and Gohan holding Goten and Vegeta hands. Closing their eyes they powered up letting the thought of the Saiyan God coming to them consume their minds and who would be the vessel for it. Gohan could feel her Ki changing and the looks on her family's faces they could too, as their eyes were closed and couldn't see their usual yellow aura turning blue, even the two babies that hadn't even figured out Ki yet had a blue aura. Gohan's Ki turned a flame like yellow-red, her hair changed once more into a vibrant Red, her muscles condensed down to look almost non-existent the power coursing through her felt foreign but she was able to access all of the power that seemed to flow through, not feeling any blocks this time.

"We should probably not fight here Lord Beerus. I know if I lose it would be pointless, but I don't want to risk my people or their homes in a fight. Do you mind if we go somewhere quieter?"

"Not at all that is a reasonable request do you have a spot in mind?"

"Yes, Piccolo is on a secluded Island right now we can fight on it to full strength." Gohan placed 2 fingers to her forehead and extended her hand towards Beerus.

"That is all I ask." Beerus grabbed Gohan's outstretched hand giving Gohan the cue to I.T. to the Island using Piccolo's Ki with Beerus, Whis and Vegeta tagging along for the ride.

Gohan knew the rest would follow soon but she didn't want to waste the energy given to her. Starting out strong Beerus and Gohan went at it. She wasn't using the full power the ritual gave her yet, merely testing the waters but was getting close to it. Beerus didn't seem to be putting as much effort in as Gohan, but still she used her skills to get him to have to think about his attacks more. After 20 minutes of fighting she was starting to feel it, they had given and taken damage from each other respectfully, her usual armour was starting to look a bit battered, cracks running through the chest plate front and back. She had gone full power eventually and when they separated due to their Ki blasts pushing them away she noticed the damage done to her outfit. Beerus even looking a little winded, it gave her some pride in seeing.

"I hope this is the power you were looking for when you asked us about the Saiyan God." Gohan asked. Trying to buy some time to rest.

"Well it is different. I haven't fought against someone that has made me use so much energy a few million years. I can see how you managed to defeat my predecessor Buu with the skill you have shown for such a young person."

This gave Gohan pause, not enough to let her defences drop when Beerus attacked again but enough to falter a little. "Majin Buu was a god of destruction?"

"The original one, so I was told. But he couldn't see reason, his power was beyond what Whis could control I heard even after they took away the God Ki he had it was still imbued in his design. Eventually when he was sealed away by Whis. It was only a few millennia ago he was found by the wizard and put under a mind spell."

"That is interesting. So that's why Shin couldn't kill him and probably why Whis nor you came along to try and beat him." Gohan had taken to this conversation to get some space and a quick breather. She wasn't sure how long the God form would last.

"More or less. Anyway are we still fighting or are you done? If you are that is very disappointing and I'll have to blow up the planet and all the planets around it."

Gohan had to smile, this was more fun than she had in a while. Even if it made her feel bad thinking about it considering what was at risk. "No. I'm just getting started." She smirked at the god in front of her.

Beerus continued to take the lead putting Gohan more on the defence. She had the feeling he was still only testing her. "So how does it feel to have the power of gods?" He asked between attacks.

"It's beyond anything I ever hoped to feel. It's a gift too powerful for just any one person to hold. I can see why it's only activated through such a ritual."

"You seem a little upset by it?"

"Not really upset. Just thinking about if power like this made its way into the wrong hands. Also a part of me wouldn't mind finding it on my own. As much as I love my family and need their support to protect our world and the people in it. It feels wrong that only through so many of us was this power achievable and given to only one person when all of us should of been worthy." Gohan replied not letting up on her punches trying to get through his great blocking skills.

"That's an interesting way to think about it." Gohan got a few good combos in and managed to make Beerus fall to the earth. Not giving him the time to retaliate or regain his composure the Hybrid God continued her onslaught. "You still have that pride I found annoying in King Vegeta and the other Saiyans when I met them but there's something else about you that makes me not annoyed by it, it doesn't control you like it did them, it has even made the Prince less annoying to be around. I can't put the name on it."

Gohan was so engrossed in the fight that she didn't falter once. In the back of her mind she felt she needed to push herself a bit more. It didn't register in her mind that she took a few moments to transform to Super Saiyan 4, as the Saiyan God form had dropped a few moments earlier making her need the more power, though it did give her the feeling of being more at home in that form than the borrowed Ki that the God Ki felt like. She continued to meet Beerus blow for blow in her favourite form.

Even meeting Beerus' attacks in Super Saiyan 4 Gohan felt her power leaving her. Needing a breather Gohan powered up a Kamehameha wave directly at him not a powerful one but enough to hopefully give her a few seconds. Letting it go she took a few deep breaths, a smile on her face she couldn't deny this was a thrilling fight. Even if she was now barely covered by the material that being Super Saiyan 4 and her armour provided her, she felt happy in her core. This quickly died in her heart when hearing the cheers of children down on the ground, Gohan quickly glanced down to see her family.

All her family including Trunks, Bulma, Yamcha, Tien even Krillin, #18 and Marron had come to see what was happening. They were all in a glass ship Bulma had parked on an Island near by, she suspected it was bullet proof and lined with the metal same as the Gravity rooms, or she hoped it was cause they were all pretty close to the action. Chiku in the arms of her big brother Goten was cheering, calling for her and clapping watching the fight above her, even Vegeta holding a happy smiling Gine greeted her outside the ship next to a stoic Piccolo. This is why she was fighting. She almost let the thrill of the fight and the power given to her distract her from the real reason she was fighting, what was really at risk. Even if it seemed like an everyday spar before it was still a fight to the death and not just her life at risk but her whole family.

The hybrids gold/silver aura flared, she felt Beerus coming to attack her, like she could feel his Ki now, whereas before she couldn't. Her eyes flashed red and her Ki changed from the usual gold/silver of Super Saiyan 4 to the flame like aura of the Saiyan God, the fur that covered her body in Super Saiyan 4's normal dull red seemed illuminated, the black overly spiky hair turned bright red as well. She was able to block Beerus' attack with one hand putting him back on the defence, like a new well had opened up deep within her, being Super Saiyan 4 while the God Ki was activated again opened up a whole new world of power. The fight continued for what felt like hours but was really just an intense 10 minutes. Eventually Beerus fell to the ground, Gohan not far behind him. In the whole fight she had never seen Beerus as winded as he was now. Both had drawn a lot of blood on the other, looking beaten up, even their clothing, though Gohan's looked much worse for wear. As Beerus sat up Gohan landed near him getting into her classic stance showing she still had plenty of power left to go and would take anything he chucked at her, even if she felt at the end of her energy. Pulling himself up he couldn't help but smile. "Time to finish this."

Gohan watched on as Beerus lifted himself into the air making his way to the outer atmosphere it seemed as she could barely see him from the ground, he started charging a large Ki blast that would easily eradicate all life as well as the whole planet, possibly the solar system. Gohan couldn't tell if he was bluffing and still testing her or if he was serious and wouldn't let himself be beaten.

"No!" She screamed as he let the orb go, Gohan shot up to meet it not wanting it to touch the Earth or the people watching the fight that were closest to her. Not having the time to charge a blast to counter it properly Gohan caught the orb in her hands in the middle atmosphere of the Earth and focused on pushing it back towards the God. Putting all the energy and Ki she could into her hands eventually she managed to stop it's decent, ignoring the feeling of her flesh and fur burning from the supernova he created. It took her a few minutes before she had enough energy in her hands to be able to push it back. With all the determination she could muster she managed to push the blast back towards Beerus with such power behind it he ended up barely dodging his own attack as it blasted off into space. Thinking it was a safe distance away from the Earth Gohan made her Ki surround the red glowing orb. With an exhausted yell she managed to make the blast explode trying to contain the blast behind her own energy. The energy coming from it blew everyone back a bit, shattering the glass ship her friends were in, luckily blocking most of the after shocks even if it did shatter it. Little did she know Vegeta had passed Gine to Trunks and made both Goten, Chiku and trunks go inside the ship thinking it would be safer before Beerus charged the attack with Tien, Piccolo, Vegeta and Krillin having built a Ki shield around the rest of the watchers taking the brunt of the aftermath. It even forced Beerus back to the ground with the energy it output, though this time he landed on his feet.

The energy it took for her to counter his blast zapped her reserves. Knowing she wasn't going to stay up any longer she let herself fall to the ground not too gracefully unfortunately. When she finally looked up after the blinding light she had just countered cleared from her eyes Gohan took stock of the surroundings. Luckily no one was hurt, though they did look a little raggered, as if the men protecting the rest of them had just fought as well. The area was scorched, looking more like a desert and what little vegetation was left looked like a bush fire had run through, even the surrounding Islands looked as barren as the one they were on. Luckily there wasn't a village anywhere near this archipelago. Though she feared what damage happened to the lakes and land further around the world.

Vegeta was on his was over to stand in and fight, it looked like when Beerus also came over to her, thinking he was going to finish it Gohan looked him in the eye ignoring the fact her body was severely burnt from not producing enough Ki to protect herself and possibly showing more of her body then she would like, if he was going to still destroy everything she wouldn't close her eyes. Instead his outstretched hand came down offering to help her up. Whis popped up out of seemingly nowhere choosing then the place a cape over her body as she shakenly tried to stand. How he materialised it she would have to learn about later as she didn't like showing too much skin after a fight, even if it was inescapable even in a spar and just smiled as she accepted the cloth.

"Well that was definitely more than I ever expected. I would say this is the first time I'm calling it a tie."

"A tie.. Does that mean you will spare the Earth?"

"Yes I believe it does, a deal is a deal and you held up your end."

"My, my, my Lord this is a first. In all my years." Whis mused as he tried to fuss over the cape he gave her making sure it sat right. Why, Gohan would never know, she was fighting staying conscious and trying to look not as affected as she was. Vegeta reached them just as Whis had spoken having slowed his advance noticing Beerus offering his hand to Gohan not trying to fight her still.

"I thank you Lord Beerus." Gohan bowed to him, when she faltered having used so much energy Vegeta was there this time putting an arm around her waist along with his tail circling her, even though she involuntarily flinched when he touched her skin she still loved the feel of him.

"Well Whis, I guess we should be leaving. This planet is safe for now. Though next time I visit I want to try more of the cuisine."

Gohan managed a small giggle, "of course. You are always welcome at our table. Next time I'll even cook a special dish just for you."

"Oh, you cook your Majesty?" Whis asked seeming very intrigued.

"I can vouch for it; my wife's hand cooked dishes are the best I've ever had." Vegeta added.

"Well it's agreed then. Next time I visit I want to try Queen Gohan's cooking. Come along Whis."

The rest of the group had made their way over listening in on the end of the conversation. Beerus and Whis waved at the group before blasting off in a bright light.

"Well that was interesting. How was the power of the Saiyan God?" Piccolo asked his long-time pupil.

"It was weird, powerful yes, but it's a shame it takes so many to access the power and only one person can get it. Did anyone happen to bring any Sensu Beans?" She asked as she fell out of Super Saiyan 4 and seemed to be even more naked and burnt under the cape Whis gave her.

"Next time I want to try going Super Saiyan god, can I?" Trunks Jumped in.

"It would make you drunk with the power it possesses. I think you should wait till you're my age before we even try to let you. Possibly even your fathers age." Gohan told him, getting a laugh from the other adults as he pouted.

"Mummy will you be okay? We should go to Dende to get help."

"We have sensu beans at home, it's closer then the lookout. Will you make it there?" Vegeta asked with a softness that was not normally in his voice.

"No, I don't think I will." Gohan breathed letting the exhaustion and pain from the fight take over her before collapsing in Vegeta's arms. He picked her up bridal style being careful of her injuries and slowly flew away. The boys carrying their sisters started flying after them. Bulma holding Bulla was flying in Yamcha's arms and the rest followed, back to West City. Gohan regained consciousness as they were flying over some farmland close to the city. It looked not too damaged, but she did see some damage done. Considering the fight was on the side of the world that had almost no civilisation and this side still got some damage she knew she would have to address the masses. Noticing a bunch of scared people and reporters swarming the old palace/new government grounds Gohan asked Vegeta to land at the doors, she had to address it now. It didn't look like it could wait.

They were spotted long before they made it to the doors luckily the fact she was being carried and the state of her skin, thanks to her Saiyan healing and Vegeta feeding her his Ki to help heal her while they were flying; her wounds didn't look as bad as they originally did, though still only wearing the cape wrapped around her, her hair was scorched and she still had a lot of bruising and burns, the rest of the fighters touched down like a guard surrounding her making the reporters back away a bit as Vegeta put Gohan on her feet letting her stand by herself. Trying to stand tall even though she was feeling the pain radiating through her now that the high from the fight had left. It didn't stop them from bombarding her with questions.

It took a few moments as Gohan was still exhausted to understand what was being shouted at her, she heard the slew of: "What was that large ball?" "Why are you so hurt?" "What happened?" So many questions she decided to just tell the truth instead of only answering the questions and giving half-truths.

Taking a few deep breath Gohan raised her hand trying to quiet the crowds. "My people, please. I'm not sure how much I can tell you about what just happened. Not because I don't want to, but because I don't know how to explain it. I informed you before that there are people in the universe far stronger then anything we have seen before, today one such being came. All he wanted was a good fight and he would spare our world. I was lucky enough, thanks to all the fighters behind me, to find the strength to gain his respect." Gohan swayed a bit, causing Vegeta and Piccolo to flank her grabbing an arm each so she could remain standing. Her voice remained strong even if she didn't feel strong. "I was able to stop the large attack, but it still cause a lot of damage to the area, as well as it seems the whole planet. I saw that while flying over. The large sun like energy you all saw or felt is what caused the damage. There is a relief fund I started after the Majin Buu attack, if your property was damaged in this latest attack please write to your local government and funds will be dispensed once the damage has been assessed. All governments will be working together but it may take time. Priority will be given to agriculture and people who supply our food and resources. As well as the smaller and poorer communities. This will be the first time I am activating this new Catastrophe Relief Fund project and ask that you give it time to take effect. Now if you'll excuse me I need some medical help and bath. Prime Minister Harris will answer any questions about the Relief fund as best he can. Be kind please my people, we are in this together for the Earths survival and prosperity."

The doors to the palace had opened during her speech showing the Prime Minister and Mrs Pincell's assistant along with a few smaller government members coming out to greet the crowd. She left it up to John, and Prime Minister Harris to answer any more questions as she flew off home with Vegeta holding her waist, supporting her as they flew with the rest of the Z-Fighters and family following behind. She knew there were a lot of camera's and people taking videos as they flew away and that she looked terrible and was most likely showing a bit too much skin being practically naked under the cape but she didn't care. She knew she would be getting the help needed soon and just enjoyed being supported in Vegeta's arms in public which was a very rare thing for him to do.

"Next person that comes looking for a fight, I'm leaving it up to you Veggie." She whispered in his ear as they landed on their lawn and made their way into their house. Being greeted by a hysterical looking Erasa, Sharpner and Videl sitting on their couch watching the news re-runs of Gohan's impromptu press conference, and Mrs Pincell pacing up and down with her Ear to the phone, most likely organising the staff needed for the flood of requests they would soon be getting.

"Oh my god! Gohan! Look at you! How are you still standing with all those burns?!" Erasa screeched when she saw them.

"It looks better then it did a few minutes ago. Anyway, Goten can you go get the sensu beans please they're in the medicine cupboard in my bedroom." Gohan asked as she walked over to sit on the couch, involuntarily wincing again at the fabric rubbing her skin in the movement.

"Shouldn't you be getting dressed first?" Sharpner asked. Remembering all the cold looks Vegeta would give him if he was too close to Gohan, and the fact she was practically naked under the Cape that wasn't really covering all that much.

"After I recover I'll go for a shower." Waiting for Goten to get back. When he did he handed her the much needed sensu bean. Feeling her energy and injuries being fixed instantly as well as feeling her energy, she noticed that her energy had skyrocketed even with her reducing it. Must have been cause her body was so damaged and the God Ki that was flowing through her.

"And your hair! Those sensu beans didn't fix it! That's it I'm calling Javier to come first thing in the morning to give you a haircut. No way is the Queen of a whole planet going around with hair that ruined. Not with me as your stylist. I know you don't care Gohan but damn it I do!" Erasa continued to rant even with the other conversations going on around her. Gohan half listened to them all just enjoying the fact her 3 kids wanted cuddles and was happy to indulge them.

* * *

**TBC...**


	31. Chapter 31

**I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or DBS all rights to the companies that own them and Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Year 777, August**

**Vegeta P.O.V.**

_"I'll prove to you, you are the only one I want to have as my rival in life." Vegeta was on the offensive the entire time he was talking._

_"Do you Promise?" Gohan asked back while flipping the fight into her favour by pinning him to the ground._

* * *

_Vegeta stopped struggling for a few seconds before answering. "Yes, for the rest of my life I will fight with you. Grow with you. Together."_

_"I want to learn that new Super Saiyan form you have. Or at least how you learnt it. I've tried on my own. Searched deep within me and I can't find it. All I could sense was a higher form of super Saiyan that didn't seem good enough. I'm lowering myself to ask for your help."_

_"Wow what a humbled offer. You know it doesn't have to be a competition. I would of helped you find it sooner if you asked." Gohan responded, "I want us be equals, I was given the chance to go further but I'd never goad that over you. You know that."_

* * *

_"I'm yours if it's forever." Gohan stated with finality staring into his eyes._

_Vegeta's hands stopped roaming her body, fingers tightening on her. His tail began to caress hers. He didn't think on the subject and gave it willingly. "Forever." He breathed._

* * *

The memories flooded his mind as he trained in the gravity room at Capsule Corp. He meant the promises he had made over the years he's known her, they had both done their best to keep to them. His wife had even gone so far as to gather the family together to try and get him a taste of the Saiyan God Ki but it still went to her. Even if his wife wanted to help him reach it as well she couldn't by herself for she couldn't access the power. Not to mention the boost the sky-rocketed her power after the fight with Beerus, they were no longer equal. He would not sit back and let her beat him. HE could live wit being equals and rivals but his respect in himself would fade if he just let her take the knew he needed more help, how he would get it he hadn't thought of.

Exiting the room and walking home, "Vegeta?! What are you doing here? Look at you, you look like you've been in a volcano, were you using the gravity room at my place?" Bulma seemed to come out of nowhere demanding things of him with her hands on her hips.

"It's not any of your business but Gohan and I broke ours the other night when the kids were asleep and she hasn't had the time to fix it, so yes, I was using yours."

Bulma just looked on with a light blush, it seemed the only time they broke their Gravity room was when they lost themselves in the one and other. "Well, I hope you didn't make a mess." Bulma conceded as her guest came out of the shadows.

"Whis?! Wh.. Why are you here again? Did Lord Beerus follow you?"

"Hello Prince, no Lord Beerus has not followed me he seems more interested in sleeping these days than working so it's just little old me alone, I came to share a meal with Lady Bulma like usual."

"This is a regular thing?! How have I not known?"

"You are too busy training to notice things these days. Whis has been coming to visit regularly, and I have been taking him to lunch. Gohan has even joined us once or twice. You should really learn to communicate some more." Bulma gloated.

"Well with the threat of Frieza coming back it seemed necessary. Where is Lord Beerus?! I demand you take me to him so I can prove I'm just as strong as my wife!" He tried to argue as Bulma and Whis turned to leave. This demand had both turning back around, Bulma staring in shock and anger and Whis almost looking amused at being spoken to in that way.

"Vegeta, can I speak to you a moment. Alone?!" Grudgingly he followed her to behind some trees. "Have you completely lost your mind?! You know how close Beerus came to blowing up the planet, what if you get him mad and he decides to destroy everything we have built here!" Bulma whisper-yelled at him.

"You don't understand Bulma I have to fight him. It's the only way I can find out how far I can go to match up to Gohan!"

"I'm sorry to burst your self-delusional bubble but you don't stand a chance! Gohan couldn't even break even with the guy and that was after you all helped her find that new power! Now stay out of my way, the only reason I'm playing nicey nice with him is so if his master comes back to blow up the Earth I can at least keep our family safe. That includes Gohan, Goten, your daughters and the son we share. I am not going to let you screw that up! You hear me?!" When Vegeta didn't say any more Bulma walked back out, "Sorry about that small squabble, it's hard to keep the full-blooded ones in line." Bulma giggled.

"That's alright, I just don't want to miss our booking. I have such a sweet tooth and the desserts you mention sound divine."

Vegeta came storming out. "Hey! Wait a minute! I'm not done talking with you!" The pair continued to walk ignoring him. "If that's the way it is, I'll stop you by force." Vegeta powered up intending to charge them. 'What's happening there's some kind of energy holding me back. It won't let me attack.' "What are you Whis?! Your not just some servant are you?!"

"Oh, you mustn't of been listening when I explained it to Queen Gohan, I am Lord Beerus' teacher as well as the head angel of this universe."

"T-teacher..?" Something clicked in his brain if he was the teacher of Lord Beerus then Vegeta had to train under him. He had never had a teacher before but if it would keep him on par with his wife then he had to try. He was sure she would forgive him for going off to train.

"May I be so bold, I'll offer you a bit of advice. You've achieved considerable power through what I suspect is intense physical training. But if you continue to focus on power alone you'll never beat Lord Beerus, or even your wife. The most crucial skill you lack is a method for controlling your energy. Even the young Queen has figured that much out, I am a little surprised you don't follow her training schedule. If you can manage that I predict you would be back on equal terms with your lovely wife."

"You mean.. Huh..."

"Unfortunately it won't be easy to learn that control. Even Beerus doesn't have full control and your young Queen is still getting the hang of it, so she has told me the few times we cross paths. So, bye!"

This was his chance, to be equal. To be a true rival and beat her. And by extension Lord Beerus as well. Speeding in front of Whis, Vegeta did the one thing he swore never to do again, not since he reluctantly had to in front of Frieza over the years, not even for his wife. "The skill you say I lack, controlling my energy. Can you teach me that?" Kneeling in front of Whis he lowered himself almost to begging. "Make me your student! Please?! I won't let you down."

Things were silent for a while Bulma was just standing back watching. She spied Gohan walking towards them slowly watching the scene. Apparently Whis did as well though Vegeta kept his head down. "Fine, I'll train you. If you agree to become a destroyer one day. I guess I should of lead with that. Alright Bulma should we go now?"

"Absolutely! I can't wait to show you this place. They only make 5 of each dish a day. If we're late then we have to wait for the next day."

Vegeta stared shocked at the proposal as the pair walked passed him. "Hold on! What if I said I could feed you the most delicious cuisine on Earth?! Think that might change your answer?"

Gohan still hadn't been noticed by Vegeta but Bulma kept looking back as she stayed in the shadows watching everything go down unable to read her face from that distance.

"The most delicious cuisine on Earth? Are you sure?" Whis asked seeming interested at the proposal.

"You bet I can! And you have my guarantee it will blow your feeble mind!"

"That's enough Vegeta. You can't just swoop in and steal my thing!" Bulma yelled.

"Hmm food that blows the mind. Hmm.." Whis mused.

Vegeta seemed almost giddy at hooking the Angel in. "I would not pass this up. Even Bulma doesn't know about it." He teased.

"Ohh! Sorry Bulma."

As the boys walked away towards Gohan and Vegeta house, Gohan came up to stand beside her. "This should be interesting."

"Your not annoyed he wants to train with Whis?"

"No. I'm a little upset that if he succeeds it would take him off world for a while. But it's what he needs, I've noticed it for a while now." She sighed resined. "Come on I want to see what he claims is the best dish on Earth."

Vegeta thought hard and only came up with the one dish that he thought was heaven on Earth. He remembered that his wife had some of her secret dish made last night and that some should be in the fridge still. He hoped anyway.

When they made it he turned the oven on and went to the fridge. "Oh my. Are you cooking for me? I didn't know you were domestic."

"Not me. Just a simple dish that blows the taste buds. I could of sworn there was some here." Vegeta turned to the sound of a throat being cleared, finding his wife smirking at him.

"So, what is it you were looking for? The boys got hungry and cleaned the fridge out for morning tea."

"Uh.. Uh.. What! Those greedy children! I needed that food."

"So I hear."

"Oh dear. Can you not make more?"

"I.. Uh.. Even better I'll cook for you myself! My world-famous Omelette!"

"HA Do you even know how to crack an egg?" Bulma smirked.

Vegeta was so absorbed in what he was trying to do he didn't notice Gohan off to the side making another of her signature dish. "Come on, gentle now. Like holding a baby…" He kept talking to himself breaking every egg before it made it to the bowl. Gohan had just put the dish in the oven when Vegeta was getting seriously frustrated and the eggs were running out. Having a good chuckle to herself she replaced the large crate of eggs for a new lot and he continued to crack them. By the time the timer went off for the dish she had prepared Vegeta screamed in frustration. "Arrgh! I can do this!"

"Well this is getting depressing now. Give it up Vegeta we both know you've never cooked an omelette in your life!" Bulma injected after her smirk turned to a scowl of pity, she watched as Gohan silently started serving up the dish she made while everyone was busy watching Vegeta.

"Yes I agree. Perhaps it was a waste of time." Whis started to say before the scent hit his nose.

"Wait, I.. Gah Like you can talk miss take-away every night! That... That smell… When?" Vegeta finally noticed his wife by the oven dishing up the bake he originally wanted to serve.

"Bout time you noticed Veggie. Anyway Whis. This is a secret family recipe. My mother taught it to me years ago. If you like it please accept Vegeta as your pupil."

"Coming to the rescue I see." Whis slaughed as he took the first bite. The look on his face was so neutral until he erupted in complete ecstasy. "Ahh, I think my mouth is in love! I must get more of this!" Finishing the plate in record speed and helping himself to more.

"If you bring Vegeta home for a week after each month of training, I will cook just for you. Also I'd like some pointers myself."

"Just pointers don't you want to join your husband in his training under me?"

"I would love to, but I can't just leave the planet for a undescribed amount of time, or leave our children."

"Yes I suppose, and a deal is a deal. This is indeed the best food I have ever eaten."

"Wow Gohan I never knew you rivaled your mothers cooking. Why have you never made this dish before?" Bulma asked while eating her share of the bake.

"Well the Chefmatic does such a good job and usually I'm a bit too busy." To prove her point Chiku and Bulla came running into the kitchen being chased by Goten while Gine started crying from the loungeroom and a distressed Trunks trying to sooth her. "Even if I have help." Gohan swooped up Chiku and Bulla, passing Bulla to her mother, who usually spent the day with them when Bulma would go for lunch with Whis. Chiku was at the age where she understood she needed to be gentle when playing with kids that aren't her brothers and Bulla had some of her fathers strength which was high for a human but well below that of the Saiyans. "What did I say about running in the house girls."

"Sorry mummy/Aunty Gohan." The said in unison.

"Sorry mum, they got away from me."

"That's okay Goten. Dinner is almost ready can you take a bottle to Trunks and help him with Gine?" Goten nodded and went about doing the task asked of him.

"What a lovely scene. I guess that does prove your point. Okay it's a deal. I will train you Vegeta and bring you back once a month for a week so I can get more of the yummy dish and try more lovely cuisine."

During all of that Vegeta watched on, it was supposed to be him that impressed Whis even if it was with Gohan's cooking, but he wife popped out of nowhere and helped him get everything he wanted. Like she could read his mind and just knew him and his motivation. He honestly loved her. She would help him without him even asking, it really warmed his heart. He wouldn't waste this chance she managed to give him. "I won't disappoint you Whis." Getting up he bowed to Whis, then walked to his wife and kissed her passionately, only pulling away when he eldest daughter got all huffity and pushed his face away.

* * *

**Gohan P.O.V.**

It had been over 8 months with the new arrangement. Vegeta training off world and coming home for a few days each month. To make sure they had enough supply for Whis to take some of the bake home, she had occupied the Palace's kitchens and baked a bunch of servings each month, freezing them until they arrived, since the Palace had multiple ovens she could use.

Gohan had been keeping up her own training. Trying to replicate or use the power that was unlocked inside her. Meditating and training constantly. One day a month when Whis would return he would spend training her and giving her pointers, but she wasn't sure if it was enough. Every time Vegeta came home to spend time with his family she could tell his power was increasing. When they would spar after the kids were asleep his Aura started changing to a colour similar to hers and he would beat her more often than the tied rounds they used to end the fights in. Though his idea of beating her always ended up in him dominating over her leading to mind blowing sex. Gohan didn't mind that much. They were back on even terms but if she wasn't careful Vegeta would advance further than her.

After almost a year she found a way to access the God Ki that was flowing through her body the year before Though unable to truly use it. She could tell when Vegeta came home with his Ki feeling different like her's did after she went Super Saiyan God, that he had found it as well.

Whis would give her pointers on controlling her Ki and different ways to do that. Even going so far as to spar with her on multiple occasions. On one visit he had both Vegeta and Gohan sparring with him. They worked together much better then he predicted. Though not in perfect unison it was better than he thought. That would be their next thing to perfect.

Things were going smoothly for them. Gohan almost forgot the threat of Frieza and his forces that could attack and was the reason she made sure she had full control over the power gifted to her. While still being a full-time mum and Queen. When Vegeta was home it always coincided with the full moon. When he was home Vegeta stepped up always putting the girls to sleep and telling them stories of his time under a tyrant and the adventures beating . Spending a day training with the boys. Chiku was going on 4 while Gine was getting into 2 years old. The boys had mastered their Ape transformations and had full control of the form when they transformed. Chiku had yet to see the full moon, Gohan didn't think she was ready for it, but she did have the reasoning to be able to play safely with Bulla and Marron when they came over. Piccolo was still helping out when Gohan had work at the Palace to attend when Vegeta was off world but generally they managed fine.

Videl had started working her way up the ladder within the police force with Sharpner not far behind her, being quite the power couple. Crime across the planet was still low and with Videl's help and the Z-Fighters being more public figures, organised crime was continuing to decrease around the globe. The all around living of all people not just the ones in the cities was improving.

**Year 779, January.**

It was one sunny day Gohan didn't want to be stuck in the government offices with the heads of all the combined kingdoms elected officials, going over the state of the planet but that was where she was. Personally she would rather be at home having a picnic with her family. The boys would be starting Year 7 at the end of the month. Even if they were smart enough to be in university already. She just wanted to spend time with her family. Chiku was starting to follow the boys leads when Gohan had them doing Katas. It was the cutest thing Gohan had seen in a long time, even Piccolo's eyes would soften when he watched them. Gine would sit there and watch, trying to also replicate them though loosing her balance often as she wasn't the most adept at that sort of movement yet, having only just gotten good at walking and floating. That's where Gohan would rather be. She knew Piccolo would have them outside training in some way possibly even with Bulla who always wanted to join them since Chiku now did.

Gohan was staring off into space when a terrible feeling came over her. Something was coming. Something was wrong. She looked outside as the sky turned dark. She knew it wasn't the dragon balls but it was only 1pm.

"Huh there was no mention of a solar eclipse on the news today." Lord Eldric who had recently been elected and spent most of his time in Parliament trying to flirt with Gohan instead of his job said.

When the sky looked like it was late sunset Gohan felt something hit her. Her mind went cloudy. She hadn't felt this way since Shin created a moon with too many Blutz waves. She closed her eyes trying to stop the transformation.

"That isn't right I can clearly see the moon on the other side of the sky." One of the attendants said. Gohan registered all the speaking trying to focus on not transforming and destroying the building. She knew she risked loosing all sense if she was forced to transform like that.

"Your majesty is everything okay?"

"NO!... Argh.. Call… Bulma!... I Need Whis…" Something clicked in her mind then if she was having this reaction while inside. "OH NO.. The children!" Knowing Mrs Pincell would take lead, doing everything needed and asked Gohan shot out of the window still trying to fight the transformation heading straight for her home. She didn't have to fly long before she saw 4 large Apes in her yard 2 golden and 2 smaller brown apes rampaging with Piccolo flying around trying to keep the attention of all of them away from the city. Gohan made the mistake of looking around, she saw their house destroyed, when she looked up slightly she caught the glow of where the sun would be and in that moment her world turned white.

* * *

**TBC..**


	32. Chapter 32

**Piccolo's P.O.V.**

Piccolo was outside with Chiku who was being very rowdy, she just wanted to play. He got the boys to come over from Bulma's so that they could spar hoping she would calm down. Gine was in her room having a nap. Gine seemed the complete opposite of her bigger sister where the youngest was quiet, like their mother the other he thought seemed more Saiyan, like their father. Not necessarily loud but just wanting to fight everything, finding it fun even at the age of 4 and both were very different in personality to their big brothers, who seemed to be healthy mixes of loving to fight and improve as well as kind and playful. Goten no longer resembled Goku as much, his hair had finally started growing out away from Goku's messy look to one of his own more and more over the years, which was very unlike Gohan's who in a few months could grow hair all the way to her waist. Trunks really started reminding Piccolo of a mix of Vegeta and Bulma when he first met them. Strong and proud with a hint of spoiled brat, though the more and more Trunks seemed to hang with the laidback Goten that spoiled brat side was slowly fading into what he could remember Mirai Trunks personality being like a bit.

When Gohan first asked him to babysit Chiku he thought she was pulling his leg. He may of helped her with Goten when she was young and in a roundabout way helped raise her from the age of 4 though it was cause they needed her as a weapon then as a sweet little girl that she had in spades when he took her. Though looking at how far she has come in the last 17 years he silently thanked her strong personality and even that of her mother for the fact she didn't become a cold fighter like he had tried to make her, instead being a very proficient yet kind fighter, the fact she was so compassionate actually made her stronger.

He heard Gine crying as he was keeping an ear out for her. Calling for the boys to watch their sister he went inside to check on her when the sun disappeared, the colouring was different to when the Dragon Balls were used. Turning around to see what would block the sun out like that when the moon was on the other side of the sky Piccolo saw a giant round something like the moon, possibly a spaceship moving in front of and blocking the sun, reminding him of a solar eclipse. Suddenly all 4 Ki's of the children spiked. Piccolo remembered that spike from the times Gohan and Vegeta were training the boys to control the transformation. Before he could do anything there were 2 giant golden apes where the boys were and a smaller, yet still larger than a 2-storey house, brown one where Chiku was. Bursting from the crying child's room was a slightly smaller than her big sister brown ape that seemed to be crying and every time she did more and more of the house would crumble under her.

Not having any time to think about the why, Piccolo went straight into containment mode. He saw people starting to gather near the fence of the property when the house exploded not to mention the Giant apes that popped up destroying everything around them. The 3 larger apes were rampaging with Chiku heading towards the city shooting beams from her mouth, the golden apes he suspects are the boys looked like they were trying to fight the transformation that seemed to be pushed onto them though also shooting beams from their mouths uncontrollably. Not having time to think on it he raised his energy in hopes to attract the other Z-Fighters, while yelling for people to get away. The stupid sheep not scared enough to run but instead filming what was happening.

Suddenly he felt Gohan's Ki rise and go funny in the distance. If she was struggling, with the control he knew she had over transforming it was no wonder the kids all lost control. Dodging the flying limbs trying to break everything in their paths, Piccolo shot 4 beams at the children to get their attention on to him and away from the populated areas. If he could get them to follow him to the barren dessert close by then hopefully they could ride out the eclipse. He only hoped it lasted as long or shorter than a standard one.

After 5 minutes and the moon shaped ship hadn't moved from its spot in front of the sun. It was like it was following the sun to make sure it would be there for as long as it liked. Eventually Tien, Krillin and Yamcha showed up and took some of the pressure away from Piccolo to entertain the 4 giant apes, Gohan as well had arrived but she was still on the ground fighting the transformation. A brief glance told him she was losing the battle within her body. Piccolo quickly told the others the situation and continued trying to lead them away from the populated areas. Piccolo had the idea if they destroyed the thing blocking the sun it would make them turn back to normal but knew even the 3 men helping him didn't have the combined strength. Trying to arrange the children so that they would also shoot beams at the ship was easier then he thought it would be as long as the men made themselves the targets. It might not of been in sync but the continued blasts of the children up towards the ship seemed to be enough eventually he saw smoke coming from it.

He thought that would be enough until Gohan lost the little control she had been clinging to. The world started to shake with her transformation. As she grew her hair took on the same red that it did when the God Ki was active, she grew bigger than any ape he had seen before. An Aura surrounded her the same way it did back when she fought Beerus. The ground literally giving way to every movement she made. If they didn't destroy whatever it was causing this the planet would be destroyed not just all the people in it.

Piccolo telepathically a message to Bulma, knowing if anyone could find a way to contact Whis it would be her. "Bulma, this is piccolo. Have you managed to contact Whis and Vegeta?"

"Piccolo? What.. How.. Where's the Earthquakes coming from? Goku never was that bad as a kid! Are all the children affected? How's Trunks?!"

"The Earthquakes are Gohan just moving even if she seems to be fighting herself more than us, unlike the others. Look there's no time for chit chat have you or have you not got in contact with them? I know Whis gave you a way to contact him! We need all the help we can!"

"Yes he, Beerus and Vegeta should be on their way. When I told them what was happening Vegeta mentioned it was because of the increase of Blutz waves caused by the solar eclipse. Oh he also mentioned since they are this far gone cutting their tails off wouldn't do a thing."

"Oh crap!" Piccolo muttered when a stray arm from one of the girls came towards him breaking his concentration and the link. With that he yelled to the others to focus on getting the kids to attack the thing causing the eclipse while Piccolo tried to reason with Gohan. If anyone would be able to break the hold this has over them he was sure it would be her.

It only took a few minutes of directing the rampaging children's energy blasts towards the ship in the sky for it to eventually explode. Though even with the obstacle gone, none of the Saiyans started changing back. Gohan had seemed to be mostly in control of herself by now, the only indicator being she was aware enough to realise her power, as it was, was destroying the planet with every move she made.

A lot of things happened at once from there, Piccolo felt Vegeta's energy and so by extension Whis' nearby, the children were then contained in orbs that stopped them rampaging around, with the ship gone the boys seemed to come back to themselves and stopped trying to escape though didn't change back. The girls continued on trying to break the spheres it appeared Whis cast, if the conversation between Whis and Vegeta was anything to go by when they had arrived. Thank kami for Namekian hearing being so good. Vegeta seemed to be focusing a lot trying not to be affected by the blutz waves still radiating in the air.

"Bout time you made it, what did you stop for take-out?" Piccolo couldn't help but snipe at Vegeta when he flew over to where Piccolo and Gohan were.

"Shut it green-bean. I don't have time for this. Gohan, are you there? You have to control your energy, or you'll destroy the world with this power output."

Piccolo just stood back knowing a Saiyan bond would break through better then he might.

"Arrgh! I.. Know.. I'm.. Trying.." She struggled to get out while fighting with herself, when her eyes went wide and all life seemed to leave her body. Her aura stopped and Gohan fell to the ground lifeless.

Vegeta seemed to lose control then turning to where the beam seemed to come from and saw an Alien standing there, if they didn't know any better, they would think it was Frieza but he was taller and had different coloured skin to Frieza, though still from the same planet it seemed.

"CooLLEERRR!" He yelled. Powering up ready to charge the monster in front of them.

"HAHAHA! You wish I was my weak older brother, though this is technically his body, I have long since suppressed any control he had over it, took some time too. Now, now monkey, that's no way to talk to your supreme ruler. Have you missed me?"

"Frieza…"

Piccolo could hear the children in the background trying to escape from the cages they were in though with a quick glance at them he saw they were all staring at their mother. He looked down at his long-time pupil watching her bleed out. The wound was more to the right of her chest missing her heart, her breathing getting more shallow. Piccolo knew there was a conversation going on behind him, but he just couldn't turn away from his student. The cries of the children still in their great Ape forms echoing in the background. Suddenly he remembered the sensu bean he kept in his waist bang for emergencies. The change was slow, as her life force was leaving her body, while Vegeta was distracting Frieza Piccolo tossed the sensu bean down her snout and watched the hole heal as she made her way back to her Super Saiyan 4 form.

* * *

**Gohan P.O.V.**

The blinding white light she saw right after seeing the damage her children caused had really affected her. She fought within herself for what felt like hours. She could sort of remember the god Ki surrounding her as she transformed, trying to keep as much control as she could. It felt like a losing battle. When there was a giant explosion in the sky the pressure she felt, lifted. Having full control of her body once more she looked around. She saw her children and the other z-fighters trying to keep them distracted then suddenly they were in some clear spheres. That's when she felt her mates and Whis' Ki come to Earth.

"Gohan, are you there? You have to control your energy, or you'll destroy the world with this power output." Hearing his voice helped her control the power surging through her even more.

Just as she was responding a hot painful felling started spreading through her chest. "Arrgh! I.. Know.. I'm.. Trying.."

Falling back on the ground she didn't know what to do. Her hands came up to the hole in her chest. Luckily whoever shot the beam missed her heart, but it still hurt. She could do nothing but listen to the sounds around her. She could hear her husband yelling at the man that shot her. Calling him Cooler. That sounded familiar, though she couldn't think of where. But no, it wasn't cooler, it was Frieza. In this Coolers body. That's right the wish a few years back. She could hear her children in the background. Even Trunks. She had thought of him as one of hers over the years. Almost like a co-parent more than an Aunt, with Bulma and Vegeta. She could hear their fear at watching as she bleed out. She didn't want to leave her family. They had sensu beans, surely someone had one. Would it work in this form? She could almost feel the pain they felt from the tone of their cries, even in their Great Ape forms.

All she could do was listen to the conversations going on. Her mate. The love of her life that kept her wanting to be better and stronger, seemed to be getting all the information he could by making the monster that haunted her dreams as a child talk. Clearly even though he is in another body his ego is still immense.

"How did you learn about the effect of the Solar Eclipse Frieza?!"

"HAHAHA, well you see turns out when I was wished back I had to fight my brother for control of this vessel. Though much weaker than my original body, he had gotten stronger than when I saw him last. I could even say he surpassed my Third Form but had yet to Surpass my Final Form It also gave me the happy access to all his memories. Even if he still tries to fight me from within every now and then his power was weak. To answer your question. He had years and years of research on you overgrown monkeys that he had no plans of using unless you planned to attack him, he knew that he was no match to face you one on one. So with his knowledge I designed the ship you just blew up to simulate the blutz waves of a moon, knowing that if I combined it with the sun on this solar system then it would make you react in such a way that you would have to control, resulting in you and it would seem your off spring destroying this pathetic little mud ball you seem to want to reside in without me lifting a finger."

As Frieza was spewing whatever he had learnt Gohan felt a small bean fall down her throat, when she opened her eyes she saw Piccolo there smiling at her. Her body started to heal though she made no move to show that it had, she just let the sensu do its job. Frieza might not have the exact voice of the Frieza Gohan knew but he sounded just like him and really pissed her off. The world seemed to grow around her, or it was her getting smaller. Luckily a glimpse out the corner of her eye told her Frieza was so wrapped up in what he was saying he hadn't notice her healed and transforming back to the easier to manage Super Saiyan 4 form she preferred, though she could feel the God Ki was surrounding her, the hair and fur instead of being God Red was now a bright Blue, along with the hair on her head, if she was able to look in a mirror she would of noticed her eyes also a bright blue, unlike the teal of traditional Super Saiyan. She had managed to keep the God Ki going in the Great Ape form while she felt like she was dying and transform it into the next stage that didn't need the ritual while prolapsing back to the Super Saiyan 4 form. Now she wasn't being forced into the Ape form and could focus on the control needed, plus with the Saiyan boost from almost dying she couldn't believe how easy it was to transform this time, considering she had been struggling to hold it herself for so long.

"So you see dear prince, I would of left you all alone, but I need those dragon balls you have. I have to remove my brother from this vessel, and I would leave you alone. Though I knew you wouldn't let me just use them. So I needed to get rid of you. Though since you weren't on this planet I.."

"Wow your finally finished talking. Thought you'd never stop." Though Vegeta also stopped talking when he saw Frieza looking behind him. Looking scared at what he saw.

"Beerus?! What are you doing here?!"

"You forgot to say Lord Beerus."

"Huh? Y.. Yes of course. Lord Beerus, what are you doing here?"

"I thought that was obvious, I followed along with Whis and brought Vegeta back to his planet."

"So.. You're not here to intervene?"

"No, I just wanted to watch and see what was going on."

"Good cause this is all about revenge." Turning back to Vegeta. "You humiliated me over and over. You and that other monkey Goku. Now I will get my revenge. I'm just saddened your children didn't do as much damage as I'd hoped. Though killing the brat all grown up was a big plus."

"Kill me? I'm afraid I won't die that easily Frieza."

"What!?" He spun around to see Gohan standing there. She knew she was naked besides where the fur from the Super Saiyan transformation covered her below her waist, legs and arms. Her chest mostly covered by her hair only, though with their size from being a breast-feeding mother, even they weren't that covered. Luckily her hair was a stiff design and she couldn't sense any humans close by that could record her in such a state of undress.

"You obviously don't know how to shoot someone in the chest. You need to go for the heart." She taunted pointing to his centre of the chest slightly to the left.

"I'll remember that for next time." He spat at her before thinking to charge her, not realising that her power far exceeded his and now that she had more control over it could kill him in an instant. Vegeta was in front of her in an instant blocking Frieza's path with a swift kick to the chest sending him back a few yards.

"You don't mind if I take him out do you Gohan?" Vegeta smirked.

"Not at all. As much as I want to rip his head off. I know this one is yours."

"Ha, the Prince thinks he can defeat me? Please. The only one I thought strong enough was that buffoon on Namek, or the one that chopped me up when I came here last. However since they aren't here I want to destroy his daughter and her family. So step aside. If you do I will make you the Supreme commander of the entire Cold army."

"Hmm.. That is a generous offer, I may even regret the choice I'm making. But you see her family is my family. She's my wife, the Queen of this planet. My mate that you tried to kill just now, and though I find this planet very dull I don't think I want to leave it just yet. So I'm going to kill you. It will be quick and painful, just like the last time. How could you even pretend to think that I would willingly serve the man that was responsible for the genocide of my entire race and destroyed the planet I was destined to rule over? I can see the fear in your face now, good. For you see I'm no longer just a super Saiyan. I've finally unlocked something that I thought only my wife could." With a loud yell Vegeta started powering up. Suddenly he had a bright blue aura around him his hair had changed to a sky blue as well as his eyes, his body had thinned a little but still have lots of defined muscle, lastly his Ki had changed to similar to Gohan's when she was at Super Saiyan God.

"Unless your brothers body has another transformation hiding away, this will be over quickly."

Vegeta charged, not giving Frieza a chance to prepare. He toyed with him for a brief while, Gohan knew he was just trying to get revenge and humiliate him, she just hoped he didn't do it for too long and risk Frieza going for broke like he did on Namek. While that was happening she turned to her children. They were still in the orbs that Whis cast, no longer struggling but Gine was still crying and thrashing around. Going first to her youngest Gohan tried to talk to her hoping her voice would be enough for her to calm down and let the transformation go, since the waves had faded to almost non-existent.

"Hey, my baby, shh, shh, mummy's here now. Shh." Whis must have been watching as he let the force field down Gohan got right up to Gine's face and started soothing her like she did with Goten and Vegeta when they were riled up. Slowly her crying stopped, she watched Gohan. "That's my baby girl. Mummy's got you. Just let it go."

Eventually Gine went back to normal and was clinging to Gohan whimpering. It didn't take long before she was asleep. Gohan got Piccolo over and handed her off to him. Before signalling for Whis to drop the other 3 fields. The boys had a lot of control already, so it was mostly Chiku who needed the help to go back to normal but Gohan shared her love for all three children and it didn't take long before all three were in her arms falling asleep. As she looked over she saw Vegeta towering over a kneeling Frieza, she could see Frieza smirking like he was planning something, luckily the blast Vegeta was charging hit Frieza before anything could happen. When the smoke cleared there was nothing left of Frieza. No trace of him or the people he came with. As Vegeta flew over to the group he dropped the Super Saiyan Blue form.

"So another new transformation?" Piccolo started as he subtly rocked Gine as Gohan was still nursing all three other children even if the boys were getting too big, they seemed to be following her growth style, just not had the growth spurt that their fathers had had yet. Though they wouldn't be getting their major growth spurt until they hit puberty. So until that happened, and they ended up as tall as her or taller than her, Gohan just kept to the cuddling she knew she could enjoy with them at the size they were, for the mean time.

"Apparently. Took some time. Though once again I'm not the first to find it."

"Don't worry Veggie you were the first to find it safely, I think it was just the situation that helped me reach it."

"So why are you still hanging onto it Gohan?" Beerus asked.

"Well I know if I drop Super Saiyan 4 I'd be completely naked, and I haven't figured out how to drop this new form and not Super Saiyan 4 yet."

"Hmm, fair enough. Well this was an interesting day. I guess we'll leave you to the clean-up."

"Thanks for bringing Vegeta back in time. Even with his ship destroyed we wouldn't of been able to handle the kids and Frieza trying to get us to destroy the life here. Speaking of that, does anyone know how much damage we caused?"

"No, I know your home is destroyed but outside of that I just focused on making sure you all were in an unpopulated area." Piccolo added.

"Great, this is going to be fun chaos tomorrow. But now I think I need to rest."

"Your home was destroyed, where will you go?" Whis asked the group. Vegeta had taken Chiku from Gohan so now she just had the 2 boys in her arms.

"Guess we'll just go to Capsule Corp." With that, Whis and Beerus left and Gohan started flying away towards where their home used to be, Vegeta, Piccolo and the rest silently following.

* * *

**TBC...**


	33. Chapter 33

**Year 779, January**

The next morning Gohan went to the house, or what was left of it, with Vegeta, leaving the kids at Bulma's. As they walked towards the boundary of their home they saw hundreds of civilians and news camera's surrounding the wreckage. The chief of police along with Videl and Sharpner and the rest of the police force were trying to stop people from getting too closely. It didn't take long before they were spotted and swarmed by the masses.

Gohan couldn't understand a single thing anyone was saying as they were all talking over each other. It wasn't until Vegeta growled loudly that silenced the masses. Gohan just looked back at him with a look of amusement before addressing the people.

"I'm sorry for not coming forward to the public sooner. After the unforeseen attack yesterday, I needed some time to get my head around what happened."

A nasely reporter piped up, "what did happen yesterday? We had a solar eclipse then next thing we know there are 5 giant apes rampaging and destroying the land. It felt like the world was going to be torn apart. Can you explain that?"

Gohan had to take a moment. She was trying to find the words. "Yes I can. As I said it was an unforeseen attack by an old enemy, he was a tyrant who's family had been tormenting the universe for decades killing off all life or enslaving a planet and selling it to the highest bidder. I knew it was only a matter of time after we defeated him once that he would come back again, or someone in his family. I just never predicted he would use myself and my family to attack our own home."

"That was you? The giant apes?!" A portly lady yelled out.

"Unfortunately yes. It is a side effect of my fathers and husbands people when a full moon comes along. I have trained my children to not be forced into a transformation when the full moon comes and thought we were safe. I never knew that a solar eclipse even an artificial one like what happened yesterday would turn us back into animals with no control. Thanks to the quick thinking of the Earths Special Forces they were able to stop us from hurting any of you. At least I hope no one was hurt. Property can be replaced but people cannot. Once again I open up the Catastrophe Relief fund to those with any damage done to their property. If you were injured, I apologise profusely and also will be opening up a new public health fund for basic health care within the hospitals for all people with no out of pocket expenses. It's much more complicated than I have time to explain but the people helping me with this new initiative will be explaining it much better soon. I can't promise nothing like this will happen again. It seems the earth is more valuable than we ever gave it credit for. I'm saddened it was by my hands though unwillingly that this damage was caused."

"Your majesty! What happened to the person who forced you to transform?"

"Vegeta killed him." There were gasps around the group surrounding them. Not many people were expecting such a straightforward answer. "He seemed to be obsessed with hurting Vegeta, myself and anyone associated with us it seems, he even managed to find information on my husbands people that he didn't know about. As a result he destroyed him and all his followers. As well as the ship that caused that fiasco. I ask that you give my family time to sort through the mess that was our home and I will be meeting with the governments of the world tomorrow and going over any damage caused before addressing you all once more. If you please I'd like to see if I can salvage any of my families home. I thank you for the patience."

During her speech Videl and Sharpner in their Police uniforms had come to stand in front of Gohan and helped separate the masses so she could enter the property the Police had sectioned off. Lots of reporters stayed around taking photos of Gohan and Vegeta rummaging through their things but Gohan tried to ignore them. She went to where their bedroom would have been and saw the 4-star ball that she kept separate from the rest up at the lookout, under some rubble. As well as a photo of her and Vegeta on their wedding day and the most recent photo of her family as one. Everything else didn't seem salvageable at all.

"Think it's worth vaporising everything and starting from scratch, instead of trying to save any of the materials?" Feeling uncharacteristically dark she asked her husband that was nearby where the gravity room would have been.

Vegeta looked over to her, a mild look of surprise on his face at the dispirited look she must have been showing on her face as it was what she was feeling in her heart.

"I'm up for it if you are." He tried to joke. "Though I'm not sure it would look good for that image that Pincell lady is trying to keep up for you."

It wasn't much but just the part where he said he would help if they wanted to eradicate the remains of the home they built together and start again, did lift a little weight from her heart. All night the night before she couldn't stop the feeling of defeat. They may of saved the planet once more, though they were the ones that cause the most damage. But it felt never ending. Was her life always going to be just one fight after another for the planet, for their life to live here. With only a few years between each threat? She was over the constant need to protect everything. Not that she would ever stop. Just that it felt never ending. She was only 22, could she live with herself if she stopped fighting now? Leaving the fight up to the next generation. She didn't think so. She knew she would leave the planet in great hands of Trunks, Goten and her girls. Possibly even Marron who had been showing signs of wanting to keep up with the boys. But not at the age they are now. Though the boys were the age she was when she took up the mantle she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she did.

Finally after looking at Vegeta for a bit longer after his comment she finally smiled at him. It was probably much too long between what he said and her response but that didn't seem important to her. Her family was safe once more. No civilians were killed only a couple injured when rushing to the gates hoping to save the royal family and had to dodge a few scattering pieces of debris before Krillin got them away. Gohan would personally visit each one that got hurt. Considering the planet didn't get destroyed but the power from her alone in the Great ape form with God Ki was enough to tear a few rifts in the crust of the planet which Dende was working on fixing. Then what more could she hope for. It was a good turnout considering. The worst of the situation according to Mrs Pincell who was waiting at Capsule Corp when Gohan and the fighters finally arrived, informed them that a few pictures of Gohan naked in her Super Saiyan 4 form and a few extremists trying to scare the populace about the fact the royal family turns into great apes and can destroy the world. Though the people that believe it are few and far between it is still in a constant loop on the news stations as there is a lot of footage of the rampaging Children. Gohan only hoped it would die down and by her history and dedication to helping anyone affected by what happened would be enough for those people trying to cause a riot and usurp her would fade into nothing.

The weeks started to go by. The extremists didn't fade away as quickly as she hoped. The whole family was doing much charity work using their strength to help rebuild any damage done form the Earthquakes from Gohan's transformation. Even Vegeta stayed on the planet the whole time Whis came by a few times. Lord Beerus was asleep again for at least a year. Whis encouraged it this time as he had his own work to do, essentially giving Vegeta a break in their training at the same time, he only stopped in to get some more of Gohan's cooking, as well as try a few more cakes shops with Bulma.

Luckily a large majority of the populace as well as the governments of the world seemed to be on her side and loved that she and the entire Earths Special Forces were on the planet to help protect it. Their new house designed like the old one, though Gohan wanted less rooms. As she didn't feel the need for more guests to stay.

It was quiet the next night. Vegeta had already gone to bed uncommonly early, Bulma's half of the house was quiet, the girls were fast asleep and Gohan thought Goten was asleep up in Trunk's room. He had his own room within the Capsule Corp. Gohan felt like Goten was avoiding her, both boys seemed down. A little ashamed of being controlled like that she suspected and gave them their space. Gohan found herself in the loungeroom flicking through the channels stopping briefly on each station. The talk of what happened still seemed to on everyone's lips. Some stations it was mostly just an update on the repairs of the incident some still trying to get their voices out on how uncomfortable they were that such a strong family was their royal family, wanting Gohan to abdicate and abolish the Monarchy completely. Though Mrs Pincell was adamant that those people didn't have a loud voice and very little followers. Considering she really only presided over the Governments of the world who were already doing as the people wanted. But even the leaders of the governments of the world were comfortable with Gohan being the Queen above them. Not for fear but because she actually listened to them and by extension the people. As well as all the times she has stopped things getting too out of hand. There are still a large majority of people who remember that the world wouldn't exist at all if Gohan or anyone for that matter hadn't defeated Majin Buu. At least that's what they all seemed to be telling her over the past few weeks.

It didn't stop her from closing her eyes tilting her head back and letting a few tears escape from the pressure she has felt. Normally it wasn't so bad she knew she had a great support behind her and she could delegate happily. But the people of the universe seem intent on not letting their small beautiful planet have more then a few years of peace.

"Mummy?" Goten asked tentatively. Gohan sat up and quickly wiped at her eyes, hoping to be discreet but knowing she failed miserably as he seemed to loose all hesitation and came over to her in a rush. Gohan didn't respond right away, instead taking the time to look at her son, he has been her son since the day their mother died. Looking at him she noticed he was growing like she had. Barely at the age of 13, he looked more like he should be 16-17. Almost over night it seemed both he and Trunks now Gohan looked back had shot up and filled out from their child like forms. Unlike Full-blooded Saiyans so she was told, that stayed the look of an 8-10-year-old until around age 16 where they have a major growth spurt to look like a 18-21 year old then again the last one in their 20's and remain that way until their late 60's where they eventually start looking middle aged. Half humans seemed to get the growth spurt a lot earlier mature sooner, but as Gohan is the first Human-Saiyan hybrid they don't know how she will age, looking like she is still the young 22-year-old that she is, she hoped she didn't age more then her husband who was already a lot older then her. Goten really was looking more like his own person. Not like their father. But just as handsome it would seem.

Gohan knowing she still hadn't said anything just stared at Goten for a little longer before pulling him towards her, it had been a long time since they just cuddled she realised. Since before Chiku was born. Gohan couldn't help but notice Goten wasn't able to sit on her lap and hug her like he used to. Lost in her own thoughts she almost missed him speaking. "…I thought I felt Goku when the Alien made us transform."

Pulling away after catching the end of the conversation she looked at him confused. "Are you sure? He doesn't have that many hours left I'm sure he wouldn't of risked it."

"I swear. It was right after you were shot. I felt your life force die suddenly then I felt his, I remember it cause I used to think it was awesome. I was afraid he had come to take you with him. He is our father; he would come to collect you if you ever left us."

"What did you say?" Gohan asked thinking she had misheard. "He.. Y-you.. No.."

"It's okay mummy. I've known for a while. It doesn't change what we have. He and the black-haired lady may of birthed me like they did you, but you are my mother. I just never knew how to bring it up after the fight I had with Trunks all those years ago when he tried to use that fact against me. After all the issues cooled down I realised it didn't matter. Then I met her, she is a nice lady and was probably a good mother, but she wasn't my mother. I couldn't even remember her. Just you. That's all I remember, Trunks and I found some old video from a time when we were babies, I called you Gohan then, but I only ever remember seeing you as and calling you my mother. I was so scared when I saw you hurting and couldn't help you again. Then I felt his presence I could of sworn it was, I thought it the end. I know we could of used the Dragon balls to bring you back but you have drilled into us they shouldn't be used so much for such little things." She felt Goten brush her wet cheek as she was crying large silent tears listening to his speech, looking like a weight lifted off his shoulders, finally letting something out that must have been eating him up for years and building the courage to talk out loud to her about it. Looking more determined she saw the same eyes her father used to have, innocent yet strong and willing. "I want to get even stronger, to be able to stand by your side mum, I can't stand the thought of being on the sidelines and watching only you and Vegeta fight."

It took Gohan a long while before she found her voice. She had hoped she would never need to bring it up, glad that they had this talk alone on their time and not from some thoughtless comment from someone else. Still feeling the tears rolling down her cheek she couldn't help the smile come to her face. Voice croaking from trying not to cry, "my sweet boy. You know it was my job to protect you. I made the promise the first time I held you in my arms. I look at you now and you've practically turned into a man right in front of my eyes. Where has my funny eager little boy gone." Knowing she was babbling, not able to form full sentences her heart full to the brim with the love HER SON just gave her.

"Will you help me get better mummy?" He asked using the childish phrase he hadn't been using as much lately. "I know I start high school tomorrow, but I want to do more than just the odd spar to keep my skills up. I want to get as strong as you. For you to be able to have more people fight beside you. Equal just like Vegeta does. Especially now that he is off world so much. I'm not a child anymore. I'm older than you were when you defeated your first monster alone. Will you help me mummy?"

Feeling his hand that had grown so large still holding her cheeks continuing to wipe the tears that wouldn't stop even though she was no longer overwhelmed but happy. "I know. I just wanted you to live in peace and never have to go through even a little of what I did. But..." She knew she couldn't keep him from it and who better to makes sure he is truly ready for what horrors the universe can hold than she. "You are a Son and a Saiyan. It won't be easy. I won't go easy on you." She whispered as she leaned her forehead against his. She could feel him smiling unable to stop the one that graced her lips as well.

Little did she know Vegeta had come looking for her noticing she wasn't beside him like he liked. He walked in on the scene early on in Goten's speech. He had come to care for the kid over the years. He was important to his mate; it was only natural. Knowing that Goten had this drive to be as strong as his mate and by extension himself he hoped it would give his son the same drive. There was a part of him that revolted at the sight of a male who looked mature enough to be looking for a mate get close to his when she looked so vulnerable, knowing what they were talking about had always sat heavy on her heart, crying her eyes out in another's arms, the fact he had to remind himself that this was her son. Even if biologically they were blood siblings. That he wasn't a threat or trying to poach his mate, even if that was impossible considering she had mated completely to him. Scolding himself for even thinking about it, looking back at the scene she saw them pull away from each other, looking like they would be getting up he decided to retreat back to the room and wait for her to come in.

It was 15 minutes later when Gohan made it to her room feeling better about everything after the talk with Goten, she was startled to see Vegeta awake with the side light on lying in bed looking like he was waiting for her. "Have you been awake long?" She asked quietly.

Vegeta merely shook his head. Gohan in turn nodded and finished getting ready for bed. Once she was under the covers Vegeta pulled her to him in a show on gentle dominance. Eventually he spoke, "I heard the brat and you talking. I'm glad he got it off his chest." His gruff voice that always soothed her.

Feeling really tired after the good cry she had Gohan only gave a non-committal 'humm' in response. "He's a good kid." Was all he said before turning the light off.

Gohan in turn was half asleep but still alert enough to hear him. Mumbling out a "I love you Veggie." Before her exhaustion won out, happily cradled in the arms of her mate after a heart-warming and heart-wrenching chat with her son.

* * *

**TBC...**


	34. Chapter 34

**Year 779, February 1st. Goten and Trunks first day of Highschool.**

Gohan and Vegeta awoke to knocking on their door. It was barely 4am, they were early risers but not that early, plus they both went to bed late.

"Hey mum?!" They heard yelled through the door. Vegeta just grunted and went to the bathroom.

Groaning Gohan called for Goten to come in. Next thing she knew she had a bouncing 12-year-old all over the bed. "Wake up mum! You said we would start training together! I didn't get a wink of sleep last night at the thought of going further than controlling the Ape form and Super Saiyan 2. Come on! I want to get some good training in before I start school. And we can't miss breakfast." Talking so fast Gohan hardly kept up.

Noticing their Parents door open Chiku and a barely walking Gine who were sharing a room while at Capsule Corp. came barrelling in to join their big brother on jumping on the bed. They were never awake early enough to catch their mother still in bed and Goten looked like he was having fun. Gohan couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "All right I'm awake." She groaned. Looking towards the door she saw Trunks looking in almost afraid to join but looking like he wanted to. Gohan smile at him and beckoned him to join the jump-a-thon going on around her.

"So why are we jumping on Gohan's bed with her still in it?" Joining them on the bed but not jumping.

Goten plonked down beside Trunks while the girls continued to jump. "Mum promised to help train me so I can go Super Saiyan 4 and be just as strong as her. I was just waking her up then the girls joined." Trunks only nodded, making Gohan think Goten made this decision alone.

"Okay that's enough girls. I'm awake. Come here!" Gohan grabbed both girls pulling them to her and tickling them resulting in more laughter. The boys decided to join the tickle attack on the younger ones when Chiku tried to escape. Little did they all know Vegeta was watching from the bathroom doorway, a stoic look on his face, not showing what he was thinking. "Alright." Gohan started once everyone was quite again. "Well, let me get ready. You boys go feed your sisters and I'll meet you in the Gravity room in 15 minutes."

"You'll train both of us?" Trunks asked. Though he enjoyed fighting he never had the desire to be as strong as his dad. Mostly cause he thought he never would. But if the offer was there to learn the next step he would take it. When Goten had told him his desire to be as strong as his father and Gohan, he wasn't sure he wanted to also have that goal. But he didn't want to be left behind either.

* * *

"Okay," Gohan started powering up the gravity room to a comfortable 600x gravity turning to the boys. "I want to see where you stand. It's been a while since I actually assessed where you were. I've kind of left you both alone to your own training. But starting today I will be helping you where I can. Hopefully by the end of term you will be able to go Super Saiyan 4 easily. But until we get to that stage I need to see how strong you are at your bases. Starting with you Trunks." Gohan got into her stance ready for him. "Give me your best." She smiled as Trunks followed suit and charged her.

This went on for an hour each Gohan got a good indication that their technique was almost flawless, Trunks didn't seem to have the same drive as Goten, he didn't slack but Goten seemed to have more determination then Trunks in the way he fights. She knew Vegeta was watching from the viewing room, he'd probably be disappointed in Trunks for not being a warrior like him. However Gohan understood why Trunks didn't want to, or she thought she had an idea of it. But she was determined to make sure they would be able to handle a threat if either her or Vegeta weren't around. Just like she planned to with Goten. Though she hoped it wouldn't come to that until she was old. Gohan decided she was going to talk to him about it after school today.

Whis planned to take Vegeta back to Lord Beerus' world after dinner for another month of training. Whatever he was working on seemed to be done for the moment, or so he said.

Gohan wanted to spend the day with Vegeta, now that the boys were in school, the girls were able to entertain themselves, Chiku was learning how to play with Bulla and not hurt her, under the guidance of Panchy. Gine was her usually quite self and was happy to sit and play by herself in the viewing room. Giving Gohan and Vegeta a chance to spar, something that they hadn't done in a while. The spar itself started out slow paced, slow for them at least. Determined to not power up and push it at their base forms. Eventually Vegeta got Gohan in a hold similar to their first night together. Pulling her back to him she couldn't help but notice the arousal this spar had him in. Smiling to herself she started assessing the situation by swaying her pelvis back and forth. This emitted a growl from Vegeta who promptly turned her around smashing their mouths together. Gohan was lucky no one bothered them when in the chamber together. Not really worrying if someone was able to watch them. But they spent the next hour or 2 she lost count doing a different type of sparring. The one with no clothes.

Both naked lying on the ground Gohan's head resting on Vegeta's shoulder. Breathing heavy yet content with each other. Nothing was better than sex and fighting especially when done together. She had missed this between them with him training off world for large chunks at a time, along with her watching over the governments and general day to day running's of the world.

"I know how important this training is, but I do miss that we can't do this as often or as easily as before." Gohan mused out loud.

"Hungh" Was the only response she got. Still it made her smile.

A timer went off in the distance that had Gohan jumping up and rushing to get dressed. "Why are you rushing?"

"Because the boys will be home from their first day of school and they will come looking for us, I don't want them seeing us naked right after we had sex, they are old enough to know and I don't want to scar them like that." Gohan laughed at Vegeta's look. She could tell he was still getting around the fact she felt the need to cover up.

As soon as Vegeta put his clothes on they felt the energies of both boys entering the house. Walking out of the room Gohan was tackled by 2 boys. Getting a good look at them they were both nearly as tall as her. Not hard with her being only 5'4" (164 cm) tall.

"How was your day?" Gohan asked.

"It was so boring!" Trunks whined.

"Yeah! Why do we have to go for the next 5 years? Can't we do what you did mum and just go for the last year and get the certificate?" Goten added.

Vegeta decided to not comment as he thought the human idea of school and what they learnt there pointless. Gohan knew Vegeta thought the boys would learn more with them, but he was trying to assimilate a bit more by keeping his points to himself and not getting into an argument that would end up with both of the boys mother's yelling at him at the same time.

"Why, you ask? Because you get the chance to. Orange star high is a good school and I was busy raising you when I was your age I couldn't just leave you with Bulma or your grandfather. And Trunks, you were too much of a troublemaker otherwise you both would of started school when the rest of your class did at the age of 5. So, just humour me for the next 5 years, okay?" Gohan explained.

"Plus if it's the schoolwork that's got you down I can always find harder work for you to do when you get home." Bulma added coming up to the group, having heard her son was home she came to greet them.

"Now that's an idea. No more training or dinner till you've done enough equations to satisfy your mothers." Gohan smirked, joining Bulma in her mind games.

This had the boys sweat dropping and backing away. "Uh.. Well.. No, the school is fine, the work is hard enough." Trunks mumbled.

"Yeah.. We.. We will uh.. We got to go." Goten stammered as both boys ran away. Knowing when either Gohan or Bulma was in charge of their studies that the equations would be extremely hard. Both boys were genius level smart, but their mothers were still above them and knew how to make them sweat at the prospect of extreme studying and no food.

Gohan and Bulma looked at each other after watching the boys disappear and couldn't help laughing.

"Well, hopefully we won't hear any complaints for a week or so. They're lucky I did have to go to school from the age of 5 even if the work was rudimentary."

"I know Bulma, not to mention besides each other and Marron they don't have any friends their own age, I hoped giving them a head start on making some would help." The women discussed things as they made their way to Bulma's lab.

Gohan had been so busy she hadn't really had the chance to tinker with anything in a while. Looking to the corner she saw her father's space pod still sitting there. Thinking what better thing to do in the afternoon then trying to get it working again. It had been unused for 40 odd years but surely it could still work. Deciding that this would be her new pet project in her down time Gohan got to work. After they had gotten all the information they could off of it years ago, Gohan had gone about learning what more she could and being able to read all the labels buttons in the pod confidently. She was so absorbed in it she didn't notice Bulma leaving the room to start dinner. Or Trunks coming in to tell her dinner was ready. It wasn't until he nudged her shoulder that she noticed him in the room.

"Ahh! Geez Trunks you know how to scare someone." Gohan tried to laugh at the racing of her heart.

"Sorry Gohan, but dinner is ready."

"Oh, is it that time already?" Suddenly her belly grumbled loudly making Gohan giggle a bit more. "Guess we should go then before your father and Goten eat it all."

"Um, Gohan?" Trunks called. As she turned around she noticed he seemed unsure about something. She was going to wait to bring up the conversation she wanted to have with him but it appeared he wanted to do it now. "Um.. Can we talk?"

"Of course." Gohan turned fully giving him her undivided attention. "What's on your mind?"

"Um.. Why now all of a sudden are you training Goten and I so intensely?"

"Did Goten not tell you before?" Trunks shook his head he seemed surprised Goten was the one that apparently started their new regime. "Goten wants to get stronger to help me fight if another threat comes to Earth. I assumed you were on the same boat. You both have the same potential I do as far as I'm concerned. I want to make sure you both are able to continue on protecting this planet if something were to happen to me and your dad."

"That does make sense. I do want to continue to get stronger but I'm not sure.. It's just that he didn't.. He hasn't brought it up to me that he wanted to do that. We always planned things together."

Gohan came up to the purple haired boy. He was nothing like either of his parents, true he had both parents attitudes at times but was also just a sweet kind-hearted boy, like her own. They were joined at the hip since they were babies. But they were also growing up. Growing different but Gohan hoped that they don't grow apart. They were so strong together but having different goals and drives in life was healthy. "Trunks, it's not that he was keeping it from you, I'm sure. It was just last night we made the promise to train extremely hard to help him get Super Saiyan 4. I automatically included you in that equation. It was a spur of the moment thing right before bed. If you don't wish to train as hard you don't have to. I just want you both to be strong enough and have the drive to continue to be strong even after your father and I are gone. You, togehter are the future. But you are also your own being." Putting her under his chin and lifting his face up to hers. "You and Goten have so much in common, you are both destined for great things. You to one day run the most powerful company in the world and Goten to reign said world. But you are also so different. You don't have to do everything he does. If me assuming you were on the same page as Goten has hurt you in some way, I'm Sorry. I should of asked you separately. Trunks do you want to reach Super Saiyan 4 under my guidance?"

Looking in her eyes Trunks finally smiled. Knowing he didn't have to follow if he didn't want to and wouldn't be judged help lift a weight that started to build on his heart. "Yes, I'll continue the training."

"Good. Now let's eat. I'm starved."

* * *

The boys were working their way into Super Saiyan 4. The fact they had control over their ape forms from when they were kids helped. Gohan had never seen Goten or Trunks so determined to achieve something. By the end of their first year of term they were successful in becoming Super Saiyan 4. Goten achieved it first, followed by Trunks. They had used each other talked and shared stories to find the mind set they needed. Now they just needed to be able to achieve it without the full moon.

Gohan had Goten shadowing her at the palace, more and more in his spare time. He seemed mature enough to really start learning what would be expected of him. Gohan hoped he wouldn't be as young as she was when thrust upon him. Though he still had his playful and innocent nature he seemed to absorb all the information as easily as she did. It gave her hope that if she wasn't around her Heir would step up and keep the money and power-hungry officials at bay and the people of the world comfortable.

Trunks was also spending his spare time learning the ropes of Capsule Corp. He was Heir to that business and as they were the leaders in all things Technology and even Medicine making them the most powerful company, Gohan was happy it would be run by someone with reluctance as that would keep them on the top by being fair and calculating.

Vegeta was still dividing his time between Earth and Lord Beerus' planet with Whis. Though instead of spending a week on Earth and a Month off planet he was spending more time on Earth. 2 Months at a time in fact with barely a month off planet. Gohan didn't mind. She enjoyed it in fact. When she asked why he wasn't spending as much time with Whis he replied, "Apparently I'm as far as I can go now, and Whis has a job to do separate from him supervising Lord Beerus that's taking him away from being able to supervise me." She could tell he wasn't pleased with the situation. But when he was here on Earth he was a good father and husband to his family. Gohan knew one day he may end up having to leave for good as that was the promise he made so he could be stronger. He would succeed the Lord of Destruction. The universe needed it's balance. Saiyans had such a long life span to start with so there was a possibility Vegeta would out live her even if he was 25 years older than her. Full-blooded Saiyans aged so slowly her father looked like a kid until he was nearing 18 then looked like a teenager until he was nearly 30. Vegeta followed the same pattern. He was nearly 50 but still looked mid 30's. His mother was easily in her 80's or more and barely looked middle aged.

Gohan though aged almost the opposite. By the age of 13 she looked almost 17. Even now at 22 years old she looks almost 30. She hoped that the Saiyan genetic in her would now slow down her aging so she would stay in her 'prime' until she was much older but being the first of the Half-Human Half -Saiyan's she was the experiment of it so to speak. The boys seemed to be following in her footsteps too. They looked like they could be older than the 12 and 13 years that they were. But only time would tell.

Their house had been re-built giving everyone separate rooms. Even Trunks had his own room next to Goten instead of the old arrangement where they shared a room. Gohan loved the upgraded Gravity chamber and the improvements to the Chefmatic 3.0 that she added.

The year was coming along the Boys making friends with other people. Even inviting them over. Most seemed to be into them just for who they were and how famous the families they came from were, but there were a small few that genuinely liked them and wanted to be friends. These boys tended to also be from prominent families.

* * *

**Year 779, July.**

It was the middle of the year school holidays for the boys. Bulma was planning a BBQ for the whole gang as it had been a while. She even went so far as to invite Whis and Lord Beerus if he was awake. Though only Krillin his family, Videl, Sharpner and their new baby boy Ilee, Erasa and Piccolo came that didn't already live with them. Marron was starting to take on more and more characteristics of her mother, she was even starting to be looked up to by both Bulla and Chiku. Videl's new baby boy, was a few months younger than Gine and both were happy to relax in the crib brought outside and placed under the tree near Piccolo, with Panchy coming by fussing over the babies and trying to talk to Piccolo more and more.

Sitting around the large table set up in the newly finished gardens of Gohan and Vegeta's home everyone had finished eating Piccolo was under a tree meditating while the kids were playing together, it looked like girls against boys in some form of tag. Though Gohan knew he was really watching out for the kids just trying not to show it.

Vegeta had left after eating. Though that too wasn't a surprise. Bulma had cracked out the wine and her and Yamcha were already a bottle in and acting like teenagers together again. That left Gohan with only Krillin, #18, Videl, Sharpner and Erasa for company.

"So, I heard through the grape vine that you started your own dojo Krillin." Gohan informed the group.

"Hehe, yeah. We were getting so many requests. Lots of people coming out to the island asking for me to train them. Apparently out of all the Z-fighters, since Yamcha doesn't train anymore, Tien is hidden in the mountains, Piccolo doesn't have a home address and you are the Queen. We were the easiest to find. Lots of people want to learn to use Ki, even Videl had been directing people to us after they see her use it in policing. So #18 figured we might as well charge them. Though I made a deal with a few small dojo's in some of the local areas. The ones that still focus on the older styles of Martial arts and will send the newbies to them first and they must complete training with those masters before they can learn Ki from me. Videl's even gotten the chief of police here and a few of the other towns and regions to send their higher ranked officers for training under me."

"That's great. I'm glad so many people are becoming aware and wanting to advance themselves. And the police force being able to use Ki too is a great idea. I'll discuss making it a mandatory thing with the officials when we meet next. Maybe Tien might help. I'm sure there are other masters out there that would know basics too. Maybe it can be a new minimum to pass the police and military training."

"That's a great idea Gohan, I've been practicing with Videl of a night getting her back to work ready. I've noticed with the little she's shown me of accessing my Ki I can't shoot energy balls like you or fly but even the unlocking of my Ki has improved my work ability. Picking up the slack while Videl was on maternity leave." Sharpner joked nudging a blushing Videl.

"Yeah Ilee really got me out of shape but I should be back at work within the month thanks to the training. I wouldn't mind a few pointers or training from you though Krillin?" Videl asked.

"It shouldn't be a problem. We've had to move to the next biggest island over from the small one Roshi picked but you should still be able to see the house from the sky."

The groups continued to chat amongst themselves. Subjects changing from Martial arts to politics to families and everything in between.

"Oh Gohan I have the new outfit I want you to try for the next State Dinner. It's not as extravagant as I would normally make for you, but I just want to make sure the measurements are right. It looks like you've grown in the chest and hips area again. Honestly you Saiyans seem to grow in spurts." Erasa observed and commanded of Gohan at the same time. Causing Gohan to look down at her body as if she hadn't realised. Considering she usually wore casual clothing that resembled Gi's at home and the stretchy Saiyan based clothing Erasa designed around her fighting clothes when in the public eye or Palace she hadn't noticed any changes herself.

Excusing themselves while the remaining 2 couples talked, Gohan and Erasa went to Gohan's new dressing room where there was a garment bag already waiting. Inside was an immaculate dress. Not surprising with Erasa designing all Gohan's official outfits. Very simple in design, floor length flowing satin in a royal blue colour the back dipped low. If Gohan wanted to wear the shoulder pads Erasa designed for her coronation dress it would set the dress off, though looked fine without. Long sleeves and a pulled in waist with a belt almost like a corset with her royal crest on the centre. Gohan would wear her Ox-crown and set the whole ensemble, to the point Erasa said not to bother with doing anything with her hair and just some lipgloss.

The fabric hugged her skin almost as tight as her fighting outfit and looked like flowing water over her body.

"Oh I've got Goten's suit too. His tie will match your dress. He's growing so quickly I'm just glad he let me measure him again." Erasa giggled.

Gohan had the sneaking suspicion it was because he had a crush on Erasa. Just the way his eyes would follow her when she fitted him for clothing or came to visit. Gohan couldn't be one to judge with the age gap between her and Vegeta, if it ended up going anywhere but knew Erasa wasn't looking at 12-year-olds in that manner. Though she hasn't been able to keep a serious relationship ever.

The night of the state dinner seemed bigger than the regular ones. With government members from every region coming. Vegeta wasn't going to attend with her so Gohan asked Goten to accompany her. Wearing the suit Erasa made, keeping to the warrior family look with the Saiyan/Earth fabrics Bulma created, Goten looked so handsome in his black suit. Luckily they both ate before the dinner so as not to offend too many government officials with their huge appetites, the ones she dealt with on a regular basis that tended to work at the Palace knew of her and her families appetites, but the farther away officials didn't.

The dinner was winding down. People were mingling talking politics and Gohan was contributing as much as she could. For a formal affair it was very informal conversation. But much needed to keep all the nations united. Goten was really taking control of the conversations. Gohan was so proud he was comfortable with talking about politics with the older people in the room. Gohan had to stop and watch though when Yara, Yuzzino's little sister who had just turned 16 from Yunzibetto Heights tried to hang off Goten and suck up to him. Gohan suspected it was because she had rejected her brother and figured they'd go for the Heir to the throne but Goten seemed to politely brush her off while keeping the conversation he was having with the grandson of the famed fighter Namu, who became the Mayor of the collection Villages of the East, together discussing resources and benefits that were easily accessed by the people in the capitals and large cities but harder for the smaller towns and rural villages.

Suddenly Gohan felt a spaceship with fairly strong power levels enter the Earth's atmosphere. She recognised two of the signatures and a bunch of others she hadn't felt before. Thanks to his training Goten noticed easily as well, she suspected the others would too as none were hiding their energy. Not that any of them were strong enough to pose a threat it still sat uneasy with Gohan that they were coming back now. She briefly wondered if she would let them explain the why before she blew them up or forced them to leave.

"Forgive me gentlemen and Ladies by my son and I have to go greet the uninvited guests that have just entered the atmosphere." Gohan addressed the whole crowd and Goten walked over to her taking her hand and IT'ing it to their house where she felt the ship would be landing.

Vegeta was already outside with Trunks and Yamcha watching the sky, she could see Bulma watching from the balcony with the girls. Hopefully they knew how to land this ship and didn't cause much damage to the grounds. She felt Krillin and Piccolo close by with Tien coming from a further distance. Gohan stood at the centre with Goten and Vegeta flanking her Trunks flanking his father and when Piccolo, Krillin and Tien landed they flanked the rest making a V shape with Gohan in the middle. She didn't even think of changing her clothing. Nor did Goten and Vegeta was in his Saiyan armour like always. She could just imagine the sight they made as they waited for the guests to land.

* * *

**TBC...**


	35. Chapter 35

Vegeta was already outside with Trunks and Yamcha watching the sky, she could see Bulma watching from the balcony with the girls. Hopefully they knew how to land this ship and didn't cause much damage to the grounds. She felt Krillin and Piccolo close by with Tien coming from a further distance. Gohan stood at the centre with Goten and Vegeta flanking her Trunks flanking his father and when Piccolo, Krillin and Tien landed they flanked the rest making a V shape with Gohan in the middle. She didn't even think of changing her clothing. Nor did Goten and Vegeta was in his Saiyan armour like always. She could just imagine the sight they made as they waited for the guests to land.

Once the doors opened out stepped Sadala and Celry close behind her. "Well this is a sight such formal attire and large welcoming party. Sorry we didn't call ahead." Sadala stated almost blasé in attitude.

As she made it down to the grass around 20 people followed behind her if the attributes and the clothing of most were anything to go by she would think most they were Saiyans, or at least had Saiyan blood. Some even had scouters. Though the age differences, skin and hair colours ranged dramatically.

"Well I guess your back. May I ask why you've come back?" Gohan tried to be civil but remembered what she did and what that seemingly careless action almost cost.

"I thought there would be a warmer greeting for family."

"Well last I checked family doesn't give out secrets to the enemy that risks the protection of a whole planet."

"It's been a long journey how about we talk about this in the morning? Are my old rooms available?"

"No. No they are not." Gohan just stared at Sadala trying to decide if it was worth letting them stay even for a little bit. The cold tone she used had the people gathered behind Sadala looking on confused. Sadala must of told them something other than what is happening now. Like they would be welcome with open arms as allies or something. She was glad then she hadn't changed out of her 'formal work' clothing, the fancy dress and crown.

"Are you saying we are not welcome on this planet anymore? That you would deny me access to my Grandchild?" Celry asked coming forward.

Gohan didn't respond, still tossing up her options. Vegeta talked instead. "We are considering it. It's Grandchildren by the way not just child anymore. Mother, sister you may bring 2 people with you and we will discuss inside if you will be staying any longer right now." Everyone but Tien and Yamcha turned to leave and go inside to the lounge room where Bulma and the girls were already waiting. Tien and Yamcha stayed to keep an eye on the rest of the people left there.

Once everyone was seated except Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo who didn't relax just yet. "What really brings you here Sadala? Don't beat around the bush." Piccolo started.

"My, my this planet's changed a lot in its hospitality. You were much more welcoming last time dear Princess sister." Sadala beating around the bush.

"It's Queen now and if you're going to use my title it is Her Royal Highness, Her Majesty or simply Queen. Chiku and Gine are the new Princess'. We still are a very kind welcoming planet but not to potential enemy's. Please just answer the question." Gohan was getting over the pleasantries and wanted to get to the point now so she could go to bed.

"Hmm, we're enemies now?"

"You may be if you don't start answering the questions." Krillin added noticing Gohan ready to snap.

"We returned with the remainder of the Saiyans I found throughout the galaxy. We come requesting aid and shelter, more ships and a new planet."

"HA!" Gohan couldn't help uncharacteristically laughing out loud. "And tell me why we should give any of those things to you?"

"Because we are family and we come in peace." Sadala tried to reason.

"Peace? Were you hoping by the time you came back you would already have the new planet? You told secrets of this planet and it's people to a member of the Cold army and resulted in bringing back the spirit of Frieza into the body of his older brother, the same man responsible for destroying your home planet and hunting and killing and Saiyans not already destroyed with the planet. That in turn brought them to our door with weapons no one except Cooler had access to and almost destroyed everything I've spent my life protecting. You risked the lives of the 5.5 Million people of this planet that I protect and your own family, for what?! What did you get out of telling that little snake about the dragon balls?"

"I.. I didn't tell anyone. Mother and I were discussing them one day thinking it'd be the easiest way to get a new home planet that didn't involve resorting to the old ways of the Saiyan's, when we were eating dinner on a random planet. We were quiet and discrete I thought. I never told anyone about them."

"Really? Well the little snake referenced you by name and description. So either your just that infamous or your lying? Which is it?" Sadala was quite, a quick look to Celry saw her looking upset. "You know you're no challenge for any of us. My 12-year-old son is stronger than you and I am even stronger than him, we could kill all of you without even breaking a sweat, my 4-year-old Daughter has more power than most of the Saiyan's you brought here. Believe me I've thought about the day you decided to return here and what I would be willing to do. Since the day we learnt people in the Cold army knew where to find the Dragon Balls and by whom. The feeling was definitely enhanced when Frieza in Coolers body attacked us by surprise, it made a very inconvenient day, we killed him easily enough but people still know and that has put a target on our quiet, peaceful planet. So you better give me something other than demands like the truth. I'm all for protecting family and giving refuge to other species for short periods of time, but to me those actions you took are treasonous, and I have no place for treason, family be damned." Gohan's words were much colder than she had ever been outside of a battle but at this point she was tired, she knew Saiyan's rarely held strong loyalties like what Gohan and the z-fighters have, even amongst families so showing her dominance like that she hoped helped.

"I... Uh.." Sadala stammered. She obviously didn't expect to be treated with such hostility and didn't have a response.

"It was my fault!" Celry all but shouted at Gohan's cold calculating attitude towards them.

Everyone was shocked by the revelation. Including Sadala.

"Why then?" Vegeta this time asked.

"I.. I was drunk and this kid came up to me started flirting with me, Sadala and I had just finished the conversation and she had gone off to bed, the kid must of overheard us and kept buying me drinks I remember him asking questions and I think I told him what little I knew about them, it's really all a blur. I never meant to risk my family or the one planet that's felt like a home since before Vegeta blew up."

The room was silent for a long time. "Goten, Trunks can you please put your sisters to bed, Bulla as well she can sleep in the spare bed in Chiku's room. Your welcome to come back after or head to bed." Gohan quietly asked the boys. She hadn't calmed down that much but enough to know that the babies had no reason to still be there.

"Even if you are my mother I should kill you here and now for risking the safety of my family." Vegeta spat. Lifting his hand towards his mother. Sadala went to stand between her brother and mother but Krillin grabbed her shoulder and held her down the 2 females that followed them looked too scared to move. Gohan just watched.

"Stand down Vegeta." Piccolo spoke up this time. He realised they were both still too emotional to think straight. Addressing the guests he asked. "If we give you any of those items you requested what will you give us in return?"

"We, uh.." Sadala was still stumbling for answers.

Suddenly the young Saiyan who looked like she could be a full blood spoke up. "We can offer our expertise in farming and also our strengths to your planets protection?"

"Who are you?" Krillin added, thinking it might be best for him and piccolo to take the lead for the moment.

"I am Caulifla, this is my sister Kale. Sadala and Celry found us alone on a hostile planet. We were some of the first they found, they promised us a home for all Saiyan's if we went with them. Eventually we found so many we could barely live on the ship anymore and didn't want to resort back to our ancestral habit of forcing others to give up their planets for us to live on. I thought it was a bit idealistic considering what our mother told us about the Saiyan way and history, but so far they have been true."

"And what of your parents?" Bulma asked finally speaking up.

"They died, when we were children. Our mother was a Saiyan our father was some type of humanoid he left our mother shortly after we were conceived. We looked almost like exact replicas of her. We were hunted for a while until mother cut our tails off in hopes of blending in more. She sacrificed herself for us to continue on. She used to tell us stories of her old team back on Planet Vegeta she was told by her commanding officer to stay and finish the job while they returned as per orders, but she said they never came back. Saiyans were hunted for sport after that apparently."

"You poor dears." Bulma crooned.

"Gohan, can I speak to you?" Piccolo asked. Gohan just nodded and followed Piccolo out the door. "Look kid, I know your angry at them, obviously they were reckless with the little knowledge we gave them. But we can't let them leave, they could spread rumours and lies about our planet. We can't kill them either, otherwise you'd have to explain it to the reporters that are hanging around the gates. Can't you feel them? Do you really want to explain to the people why you the queen killed off a bunch of people first before they even showed signs of attacking?" Gohan closed her eyes and took some deep breaths. This wasn't her, even when angry she was never this reckless.

"My mother in law didn't just compromise Earth with her carelessness but potentially New Namek as well. Even though they have more fighters they are no stronger than your average Cold army fighter and you know it. It could be the destruction all over again."

"I know kid. I'll get Dende to talk to elder Moori and make sure they are still safe. Besides us there isn't any other planet that knows the location of the new planet."

"Do you forget the dragon radar? Even Frieza's people were able to pick up the energy signature the Balls produce, what if one enhances those scouters and can easily track them?"

"Then we erase any knowledge of the Dragon Balls from all minds not on this planet or Planet Namek." Vegeta added having decided to join his wifes conversation instead of the sappy one back in the other room.

"What if there is an enemy amongst us already?" Gohan argued. She wasn't against the idea but didn't want to risk it anymore.

"Then it's all in how we word it, we ask Porunga to erase the memories of the Dragon Balls of everyone who doesn't call Earth or Namek home."

Finally Gohan relented and agreed it would be best. "If your mother compromises the safety of us all again I'll have Dende erase her memory of everything. Including us if I have to." Gohan concluded. "In the meantime what should we do with these Saiyans?"

"You give them shelter for now, let them stay for a while and see if they are actually truthful in what they claim and if we can't find a liveable uninhabited planet we can ask Porunga to build one." Piccolo stated.

"Besides I think the Woman is already offering to let them stay at Capsule Corp. in the rooms left for students and groups for the foreseeable future." Vegeta stated as they walked back into the room. Hearing the end of Bulma's speech saying just that and telling them about the chefmatic that is in the cafeteria, big enough to feel 50 Saiyans on the regular and the indoor pool.

"Since Bulma has already offered you shelter for the mean time I guess you can stay. As for the other things you request I can't give an answer yet. Honestly, I don't trust you enough to give potential enemies that many resources. But I won't begrudge refugees a chance to prove themselves and shelters. There are a few rules however. Any Saiyan with a tail is forbidden to be outside on the full moon, unless they have full control of their great ape form and ask permission to train on a full moon one of the Z-fighters will show you a training ground away from civilisation. There is a calendar that states when the moon cycle is in the cafeteria, if any Saiyan abuses this, their tail is forfeit. You are all free to roam the cities, but any conflicts caused will be sorted by the law, there is no killing or beating up people. If you have a conflict with someone it is to be dealt with through a mutual party such as the police. As for how long you are welcome to stay that remains to be seen. Collect the others and Bulma and Yamcha will escort you to your rooms. I expect you to keep the people following you in line Sadala." Gohan turned to leave she was calmer than before she still was riled up.

Walking to her children's wing of the house she first looked into the girls room. All 3 were sleeping soundly in the one bed. Even though there were more than one it must have been a comfort thing for them.

Walking over she felt calmer and more herself watching them sleep. Even beautiful Bulla the spitting image of her mother. Placing a kiss on all three girls foreheads she left them to check on the boys as they didn't come back. She found them sitting together on Goten's bed talking quietly together. She almost didn't want to disturb them. Unfortunately they noticed her first.

"Everything okay mum?"

"Yeah Goten, it is now. Everything's sorted."

"Are they staying for long?" Trunks asked.

"I'm not sure how long but they will be for a while."

"Was it really their fault that caused the events for us to go out of control?"

"Yes. A careless mistake it appears, but Piccolo and Dende will fix it now that we know the cause. I want Earth to be known as a peaceful yet powerful planet long after I'm gone which will eventually fall to you two and your sisters to uphold and your children after that. But without the universe knowing about the Dragon balls. While they are in the open we will always be a target."

"I understand Gohan. They are a gift to be able to be used when in dire straits not for just any old wish that comes to mind."

Glad that the boys got that, she wished them good night and went to her room where Vegeta was already in bed waiting for her. They didn't talk except to say goodnight to each other and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The new additions to the planet seemed to be fitting in well. Gohan had gotten to know a few of the Saiyans in her spare time. Mostly it seemed Caulifla and Kale spent the most time getting to know her the rest tended to keep to themselves. Vegeta was followed by most of the Females all trying to get his attention which in turn made him uncomfortable and hardly leaving the house or Gravity Chamber.

Apparently they got word of other Saiyans still out there claiming to be full blooded but ran out of space on the spaceship to be able to house anymore of them. Which in turn lead to them seeking refuge here on Earth.

It was still a little-known planet luckily. As besides Sadala and Celry none of the Saiyans knew it existed. Practically all of the Saiyans were half-bloods like herself. There seemed to be a lot more males than females, 13 Males to the 7 females to be exact, the nicest out of the lot were Kale, Caulifla and a smaller pure-blood known as Cabba, none of them had much fighting power but a strong willingness to learn something that was bothering Vegeta as they would come as beg him to train them at least once a day, while the 2 older females kept soliciting him for sex and reproduction, he told them he was bonded to his mate but it didn't seem to stop them as like all Saiyan females they were drawn to the strongest male.

She honestly didn't know which position to take should they ask Porunga to make a planet that's not too far away from Earth but far enough that their problems won't reflect on them or just hope they find one the old-fashioned way. After talking it over with Piccolo, Vegeta, Bulma and Dende they decided there's no harm in asking Porunga to make a planet when they ask him to erase the knowledge of the Dragon Balls from the universe. Bulma had almost finished a Ship that she was working on before Sadala returned and would gift it and some supplies to them to take to the new planet, hoping that they wouldn't be here for too much longer.

With all this going on Gohan wanted a small family holiday. They couldn't go far but she missed the cottage and decided to have her family go there. It had been months since she had managed to get there and almost a year since the kids went. Luckily Vegeta wanted a chance to train the boys and see where they were up to. Before he had to go back to Beerus' planet.

While the boys were training. Gohan took time to spend with her girls. In a way train them as well but trying to make it more fun. Gine was walking around trying to follow Chiku in the basic Katas Gohan was showing her. While the girls were 'training' which looked more like rough playing Gohan heard the distant cries of a distressed animal. Something about that cry reminded her of her past.

She couldn't leave the girls to go look for it and didn't think she should bring them. Even though she knew she was strong enough to stop anything that might harm her she didn't want to risk it. Taking them up to their father she turned to leave.

"What is it?" He asked when Gohan just asked him to watch the girls, while she looked distracted.

"I'm not sure, but I feel like an old friend needs my help. It's hard to explain but I heard crying in the distance. Just watch the girls I'll be back."

Flying off, following the sound Gohan came to a stream that lead to the waterfall Piccolo would always train under when staying near her. The scene that came with it held a lot of blood. Approaching slowly Gohan saw a T-rex dead along with what looked like a blue dragon. The fight must have been epic with how gruesome the scene was, but just behind some bushes Gohan saw a shaking Purple lump. It didn't take long to see that was where the cries were coming from. The purple lump heard Gohan's approach and turned to face her, the fight in its eyes said it would stop at nothing. Standing still she looked into the purple dragons eyes. Why did it seem so familiar?

She noticed the energy signatures of her family floating in the distance, but they kept away and observed. Staring into the dragons eyes Gohan felt a kinship with the dragon, the dragon must of felt it too as it started singing a tune Gohan had almost forgotten about.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Running through the woods, enjoying her time away from all the studying her mother wants her to do, a tiny Gohan was enjoying being outside exploring. She knew if she got into trouble her daddy would come and help her, so she enjoyed herself jumping from rock to rock. She had just turned 4 years old; her mother was training her to study so she could be a scholar and princess but the young Gohan just wanted to play._

_She came across a cave and the sounds of crying in it. She was far too scared to go inside a dark cave without her daddy, but someone was in danger and her daddy always helped those in danger, so would she._

_Building up all the courage she could she entered the cave to find a Purple Dragon that was a little bigger than she was huddled and crying. Coming close to it the dragon noticed her presence and hissed at her. "Shh, it's okay miss dragon, I'm not here to hurt you." As she inched closer she noticed the chains around the dragons feet, what looked like makeup on her face, she also had a little hat on. Just like Gohan did except hers didn't have the orange ball her daddy called a dragon ball. She also noticed the dragon's wing didn't look right._

_"You ran away didn't you? It's okay they won't hurt you anymore." Gohan crooned gently._

_Suddenly she heard her daddy calling for her. Running outside the cave she saw her daddy on nimbus and waved to him._

_"Gohan you frightened me, you know your mum doesn't like you going so far away from the house." Goku admonished jumping off nimbus and landing near his daughter._

_"I'm sorry daddy I was following the cries of an animal. Come look what I found she needs our help." Dragging her daddy back into the cave to the dragon. "Her wing is hurt, and I can't get these chains off her. She's scared and hungry. Can we keep her? Her name is Icarus."_

_"Gohan, you know how your mother feels about bringing animals home. But considering she is injured we could let her stay close to the house until she is better?"_

_"Really?! YAY! Thanks daddy. You hear that Icarus we'll take good care of you."_

_Gohan spent the next few weeks bringing Icarus food much to her mother's vexation, though Gohan could swear she would see a ghost smile on her mom's face whenever she turned back to look at her. Icarus' wing was healing well she was even able to fly small distances. Gohan learnt that whoever trapped Icarus had trained her a bit. When Gohan was practicing her whistling – something she had just learnt from her grandpa – Icarus would dance along with the sounds and mimicked them as best she could. Eventually Icarus was finding food herself but stayed close to the house. They played together most days in her spare time from studying up until the day her daddy wanted to take her to meet his old master._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

"Icarus…. Is that really you? Look at you.. *Gasp* that must have been your mate fighting the T-rex." Gohan gave Icarus a good look over and noticed she too had lots of deep cuts and was swaying all over. Suddenly the dragon collapsed and when she did Gohan noticed the eggs right behind her, 6 to be exact. "Oh Icarus, you were fighting to save your babies." Gohan patted her old friend to comfort her. "It's okay you did it, they're safe now. You can rest."

The eggs started moving and cracking. Her children had floated down to get a better look so Gohan ushered them over to watch the hatching. While that was going on Icarus was watching the eggs intently, Gohan didn't want to leave her. Vegeta was close by but he stood away from the group. Gohan started to whistle the old tune and weakly Icarus tried to copy. After 2 hours of waiting all the baby dragons were hatched the babies swarmed their mother as she fed them some food she had been storing just for them before succumbed to her wounds.

Gohan sat there absently patting Icarus while the babies played with her kids as if nothing happened, debating with herself on whether she should leave Icarus and her partner there to be food for other animals or bury them and be food for the ground. Both options helped with the circle of life. Vegeta came up and put a hand on her shoulder, the other wiped her tears coming down her cheek.

She hadn't even noticed she was crying. "I'm guessing you're going to allow them to keep these pets?" He asked.

Gohan gave a watery smile. "We can't leave defenceless babies in the wild." She looked down one more time "I can't believe I had forgotten her. She was my best and first friend, dad and I mended her and then I came back from Namek and she was no longer around. I don't know why I never went looking for her."

"That was over a year you spent away from here, then spend the next 3 training, a lot happened after Namek. She grew up and moved on. Least she looked happy. Alright brats grab a dragon and head back to the cottage, it's nearly dinner. We'll get Trunks' grandfather to give them a check over tomorrow. Goten call that cloud thing so the girls can use it to get back." Vegeta took charge.

The kids left with Goten, Trunks and Vegeta holding two dragons each. They would see if Bulla wanted the one Trunks' held, the sixth one Goten would raise along with his as he loved animals, maybe even secretly hoping he might get another sibling down the track and then that would be there's. Their baby sisters' claimed dragons, Vegeta picked up.

"Daddy? What do dragons eat? I think the babies are hungry?" Chiku asked as their father followed behind them watching the nimbus cloud intently as he didn't trust the strange cloud fully as it didn't let Trunks onto it but any child with Kakarots blood seemed to be fine, leaving Gohan to her thoughts. She decided to bury the animals, give the life back to the Earth.

The next day the grounds of Capsule Corp were alive with sounds of laughter, the Dragons all looked similar but with their own markings as each one was claimed and named by each member of the family including Bulla. They drew the attention of some of the more sociable Saiyans as well.

Goten, who picked the one that was the spitting image of Icarus, named his Icarus Jr. the other one he called Luna, it had a blue scales with a purple strip down the centre of its back, though the scales didn't yet look prominent the colours would brighten up as the scales hardened.

Trunks had a purple tone with a blue stripe down the back the opposite of Luna, named him Blaze as he liked running into things.

Bulla picked the quietest one her markings seemed subtle but when you looked closely you could see the difference between the blue and purple polka dots littering her skin. She named hers Crystal, due to the colouring.

Chiku's was as wild as she was, they loved running around each other it seemed. Her dragon was a deeper blue than even the father looked so she called him Blaze.

Gine who couldn't speak very well yet was calling hers Ryu. Or that's what it sounded like, which seemed more like sounds instead of a name. Since the dragon responded to it the name stuck. Hers was a stunning purple with blue waves over the body it seemed to adore Gine like they had a special bond and wouldn't leave her alone, not that she seemed to care about that as when they weren't playing chasies with Gine crawling behind it.

Dr. Briefs was giving the older children pointers in looking after baby animals and helping with the feedings. Vegeta tried to get the dragons to stay at the Capsule Corp. Grounds in the indoor sanctuary Dr. Breifs had but every time he woke up there would be a swam of baby dragons around his children at the breakfast table.

The boys had to go back to school and Gohan got word from Piccolo that Prounga had made a planet that was the exact replica as the original planet Sadala, as well as the coordinates to get there. She was waiting to tell Sadala and Celry as she didn't trust them. But what little time she had spent with the other Saiyan's they found, she knew they were just looking for a place to call home. The views of some of the older ones are a cross between Vegeta's old way of thinking and the more peaceful views of the younger Saiyans that just wanted to place to call home and not be judged and hunted for having Saiyan blood. It made for quite the contradicting conversations when they talked about having their own home planet and yet still going back to the old ways. Celry luckily was on the side of the younger kids that just wanted a safe place to call their own and didn't want to go back to the old way that had Saiyans hated throughout the universe, even if they were good at it. That kept the other Saiyans that disagreed from voicing their opinions too much, Sadala just seemed to want to collect all people with Saiyan blood and let them know there would be a new home planet.

Bulma had been working in her spare time to build a second spaceship so they would have more than one, with the help of a few Saiyans that where technologically advanced learning off each other it was happening very quickly. As well as compiling supplies and housing to go with them to the new planet. Earth had plenty of resources and Gohan wouldn't deny them to people that needed them, she was just weary. Even though they erased the memories of the Dragon balls from anyone not on Earth or New Namek there would be people leaving Earth that would know about them and she hoped things wouldn't slip again.

Sadala seemed to be avoiding Gohan these days when ever Gohan was around Sadala would leave, not that Gohan had much time to mingle while training, being Queen and raising 3 kids plus their half-brother when he stayed with them. Trunks was spending an even amount of time between the families as much as he could, sleeping almost every night at Capsule Corp. though, made Gohan glad they lived as neighbours, so he didn't have to go far between houses.

She finally saw Sadala in the community cafeteria the Saiyans were using and walked up to her.

"Sadala, I wish to see how far you've progressed whether you've learnt to control your power enough. Like all Saiyans you have unlimited potential."

Sadala stared at the younger women intently while the conversations turned to gossips of, "Can the queen of Earth really want to fight the Princess of Saiyans?" and "Sadala is the strongest out of all of us, a half breed of peace lovers couldn't stand a chance." And so on.

"Come we will spar in the gravity room." Sounding more and more like her husband when speaking to the other Saiyans. She looked up and noticed they had an audience. "On second thought as it seems we will have an audience maybe we should go to the training grounds."

Gohan turned to leave, she didn't bother looking back to see if Sadala was following her. The movement of her Ki told her she was, pushing the gem on her bracelet her Saiyan fighting outfit flashed onto her body without Gohan missing a beat in her walking and took off to the grounds she designated for training the boys.

Once there, she saw practically all of the Saiyans followed. "We will start at the base form."

"Why not start at your strongest? We know Princess Sadala is a Super Saiyan." One of the younger Hybrids questioned.

"It's fine to start at your strongest, but the Super Saiyan form that you know is only a multiplier of strength if your base isn't strong then the transformation won't do much. Only once you've reached the True Super Saiyan form does it not just multiply your power but unlock a whole new strength. It's also been named as Super Saiyan level 4."

Even Sadala's eyes widened at Gohan's explanation, obviously she hadn't noticed that either.

Gohan got into her stance, low and wide perfect for defence. While Sadala charged her. Though she had gotten stronger, Gohan it seemed had gotten even more so. The fight went on for an hour before Sadala ascended to the first level. Another hour passed and Gohan was pushing the limit of her base form while Sadala was pushing the limits to access the ascended form. And doing so in a controlled manner. Finally Gohan jumped to Super Saiyan. She heard the gasps from the crowd at her different look. Sadala's power kept rising so Gohan's rose to match it.

She could see the moment Sadala lost her focus and started attacking like a wild animal frustrated, like when she first came to Earth and couldn't control the power she tapped into, Gohan decided to not bother with the slow ascending and instead knocked her to the ground, before she could attack again Gohan effortlessly transformed into Super Saiyan 4 and waiting for Sadala to attack. When she did Gohan was so fast not even Sadala could see her movements resulting in Gohan being able to get behind her and knock her to sleep.

Catching Sadala before she hit the ground she laid her gently down while the other Saiyans rushed over. Some were checking over Sadala making sure she was okay, the others came to gush over Gohan's form. Bombarded with questions of why's and how's.

"It's simple really. To access the original true Super Saiyan form you need to be able to control your Giant ape form, and fight for love not power. That's what our forefathers on planet Vegeta forgot. That's why it was locked away and forgotten over the generations. But it's not easy." Sadala had woken up and heard the story she just told.

"Argh. Did you have to hit me so hard? You could of at least beat me up in a way I'd get a boost of power instead of just a raging headache?"

"Possibly, but we were running out of time and I have a meeting to get to." Gohan pushed the gem to put back her 'work clothing' which was mostly a Saiyan fighting outfit with a full skirt around her waist that went to the ground. "You lot can find your way home?" She got a collection of nods, with the stunned faces. "You're welcome to use these grounds for training. Just don't destroy anything too badly, I do like this planet's flora and fauna." Placing two fingers to her forehead she I.T'd it to Goten who was already at the palace waiting for her after school.

Reaching up he wiped a small trickle of blood from her eyebrow all he could do was smile. "Did you show her who's still the strongest mum?" He had felt her power rise and knew she was fighting someone even if she was going at it half assed.

"Well if it's any help you and Trunks are more powerful than your Aunt still, even without being able to get Super Saiyan 4 without the moon yet. You have much more control over your power." They discussed other various things centred around training until they made it to the room with all the government officials waiting.

When they got home that night Celry was having dinner with Vegeta and the girls. As Gohan and Goten got their food to join them Celry spoke up, "How's your grandfather going Gohan? I haven't found the time to go visit him."

"He's chugging along. His health improved a lot after he abdicated the Crown to me, but he remains in the palace at Mt. Paozu. He would enjoy the company; I remember you two were close last visit." She tried to keep it casual but she could hear the discomfort in her own voice at the thought of her Grandfather and Mother-in-law being too close caused her. But her grandfather was happy when Celry was here last and wouldn't stop it if it happened again.

"Well, Sadala told us we would be leaving again soon now that we've got enough supplies to last until we grow some more. Bulma has even gone so far as to give us animals to help populate the planet, I'm not sure how well that would go but after spending so much time with you last visit and with all the new Saiyans we found I believe the starting from scratch would be more rewarding."

"Yes well the coordinates we gave you aren't that far I can even I.T. that distance easily. You do realise that people will find out that the Saiyans are populating a new planet and people will come looking. I'm sure there is a new commander that's taken over the Cold army after the Cold family was eradicated, I hope they leave you all alone. Sadala is strong but still very uncontrolled in her fighting."

"Perhaps we could send some children whom want to learn to fight properly here for training. Like an exchange program?"

"That could work. Besides Sadala, I believe Kale and Caulifla that follow her around are the strongest you got, and the boys are stronger then all 3 of them. Most of my Earthling fighters are stronger than you and the rest of the Saiyans there from what I've seen so I will discuss it with them. But first I think you need to make sure you can all survive on the new planet."

"You are right. I guess I forget how smart you are, why they let a girl so young become queen, you wouldn't mind if I split my time between here and planet Sadala? I didn't realise I missed spending time with my family until they left and now I have 2 more grandchildren."

"Of course. I wouldn't deny you access to them. However, you really did hurt us all with your careless tongue, if it happens again I will have the guardian erase your memories of anything to do with Dragon balls."

"Is that a threat?" Celry asked incredulously.

"No it's a promise, you are family but for the protection of this planet and by extension the universe I won't let those risks happen again."

The family ate the rest of their meal in silent. Well Vegeta was always silent when eating but that wasn't an issue. Tomorrow they would be saying goodbye to the Saiyans on Earth and hopefully going back to a peaceful, quiet life. For as long as it would last.

* * *

**TBC...**


	36. Chapter 36

**Year 780, June**

It had been a few months since the Saiyans left. The boys had just started their second year of High School. Gohan had the world in an easy working order that didn't involve her being at the Palace so much, which gave her more time to see the rest of the world and make more appearances. Vegeta rarely accompanied her so he stayed with the girls at home. When he wasn't training himself he was teaching them the basics of his type of training. Chiku was happy to be around her father and loved his type of training. At the age of 5 she was a mini Gohan protégé. Wanting to excel and be just like her big brothers. Gine was only 3 still and didn't hold that boisterous attitude her sister did. She was more like Gohan before her training with Piccolo except not as scared all the time. She preferred to play alone with her Dragon.

All the Dragons were meant to stay at Capsule Corp in the gardens though still regularly slept with the children in their rooms. Sadly they were growing rather quickly so that luxury would be over soon.

Vegeta had gotten so absorbed in his teaching Chiku who knew how to manipulate her father enough to get him to do whatever she wanted already he didn't notice when Gine left the room to go find her dragon. When she made it outside 2 thugs came up to her. The new house didn't have a fence surrounding the area anymore, Gohan figured no one would be stupid enough to harm the family anymore. Most people also knew to keep their distance from the grounds as Vegeta wasn't a forgiving person when it came to his and his families privacy. These thugs either forgot or thought it wasn't important, as they went to pick up with cute little Gine.

"Here little princess, how bout you come with Dozer, we're going to take a little ride." The biggest thug cooed at her.

Gine was such a placid child she didn't even think to cry when the strange man tried to pick her up. She just liked his beard and wanted to play with it. Pulling it rather hard though she didn't realise it was that hard herself.

"ARggh, stop that! We just want to get some money off the Royal family I need you to behave." The one known as Dozer tried to reason with her trying to detach the hairs of his beard from her tiny hands.

"Boss I don't think this is a good idea. You've heard the rumours of the royal family, how strong the Queen and the Prince are, this baby can clearly rip a chunk of your beard out while looking like she's playing." His subordinate whimpered.

"Shut it Harry, if we don't do this you can say goodbye to all the business we've built. Why should the Royal family live like this and I live in squalor. What have they ever done for us?" He demanded having finally gotten Gine to stop pulling his beard even if now he had a bald spot.

"Well the Queen has made education free for all citizens, as well as general health care and raised the standard of living of all people much higher than it's ever been before. And with the free education there's no reason more people can't get jobs. Also rumour has it she doesn't take any money from the government and instead raised the funding for elderly single parents and disabled people, instead the family live off the money she made in the tournaments."

"That has to be a load of rubbish no one is that perfect. I'll prove it we'll kidnap her kid have her pay us to get her back and make a name for ourselves and the newly reformed Red-Shark Gang!"

As soon as he shouted the last part a Dragon with Purple and blue waves on his scales, the size of himself came in front of them spreading his wings menacingly and giving off a loud Rawr. Well loud for an adolescent dragon. Gine saw him and immediately broke from the mans grasp jumping to her dragon shouting his name, "Ryu! Ryu!"

Ryu seemed to mauver his body to catch the child on his back while keeping his eyes on the intruders on the property they called home. The large man wasn't scared for long, he immediately pulled out a shotgun, being the largest weapon a civilian can get their hands on and shot the dragon, Ryu was quick to move and only got shot in the leg, calling out in pain, luckily the Rawr Ryu did earlier drew Vegeta out who managed to see Ryu protecting Gine and getting hurt in the process. The idea of his youngest in the face of danger enraged Vegeta so much he had a menacing aura coming off him.

"Who are you and why are you on my property?!" He demanded of the men who were now cowering in fear. Dozer shot the gun once more however Vegeta blocked the bullet leaving on a red patch on his palm where he caught it. "Wrong move, my wife may be a forgiving person, but not only did you try to hurt my child you then try and hurt me. I'll show you what I like to do with people who hurt my family." Vegeta proceeded to then take the gun from Dozers hands break it in half effortlessly, picked him up by the front of his shirt and tossed him into the air. Aiming to send him to out of space, if the body ever came back down he dare say that the body would be unrecognisable. As he turned to the other guy, the wimp promptly fell to his knees begging forgiveness. "Tsk. Weaklings, my wife does a lot for the pathetic people of this planet and this is how some of you repay her? Leave now and I won't have you thrown in Jail for life, or worse still joining your friend in my favourite form of execution."

Turning and leaving the whimpering man he walks over the where Gine and her dragon were. The dragon was still holding Gine having fallen to the ground unable to stand Gine had crawled over him and tried to hug his pain away while crying for her friend. Vegeta lifted up both the dragon and Gine and flew them over to Capsule Corp looking for Dr Briefs and he knew that was the only person who was good at fixing animals.

* * *

**Gohan's P.O.V.**

When Gohan came home that night she saw a sight that confused her. The girls were eating dinner with heir father, and all the Dragons were around the table also eating, Normally Vegeta would of demanded they all be outside. It wasn't till she saw Ryu, Gine's Dragon with a bandaged leg that she really questioned the scene. When she asked Vegeta what happened he replied, "There was some intruders, they were promptly dealt with, unfortunately Gine's pet got injured protecting her. I've since decided these pets are good to have around as they provide extra protection for our family."

Gohan smiled at his way of saying he had come to care for them but sobered when she thought about the intruders. "What happened to the intruders did you call the police?"

"No, one decided he wanted to see the stars after he shot the dragon, so I gave him a chance to float out in the atmosphere indefinitely, the other peed his pants and left with a promise to spend his days working for charities."

Gohan honestly couldn't give a response to that. A part of her wanting to laugh at the way her husband said it the other fretting if someone saw the Queens Husband killing a man. She just hoped he dies up there and they didn't have a mangled body falling back to Earth.

* * *

The next day Vegeta's mother came with a few young Saiyan's looking for proper training that Tien had volunteered for. She apparently wanted to spend time with her grandkids.

Whis showed up randomly looking For Gohan just as she was about to leave to go to the palace. "Ah there you are I bring a message from the Supreme Kai. He requests that you visit him at your earliest convenience, but first you should stop by Grand Kai's."

"Wow you gods have great timing. But if you're going to be taking Vegeta away today there's no way I can go see him and leave the kids here alone Whis."

"Then I'll delay Vegeta's leaving until you get back. He seemed most adamant that you visit him as soon as possible."

"Fine," she relented turning away, "I was going to train the boys and have the girls practice their katas, after checking in with the palace, but I guess I can go see Shin instead. I better tell Vegeta, least I won't have to listen to his mother going on and on about more children." Gohan half said to herself not caring if Whis heard her seemingly talking to herself and went to find her husband.

As she made her way to the living room, she passed the boys eating morning tea and found her husband and mother-in-law in a heated talk.

"I know you technically have a son, but he is a bastard. Born out of wedlock. If you have a son with your wife he will have the strongest claim to her throne. I'm not getting any younger and I want a grandson to carry your royal family name on, even if my 2 granddaughters are super powerful."

"How many times do we have to explain this. Even if I have another son, he's claim to the throne will still be behind his older brother and sisters. They don't do things the way they were done on Vegeta. And besides from my memory even if my claim to the throne was above Sadala's if she wanted she could of challenged me to the throne and taken my place. I'm glad Earth doesn't do things like that. I'm sure Sadala won't be enforcing those old outdated traditions either. You should probably head back soon mother, Sadala will be missing you."

"You should still try for another child, the more royal children the better, that way one of them could one day claim Planet Sadala as well since they won't have much of a claim here. I can talk to Sadala and get her to agree that if she doesn't have any children then one of yours be next in line. If it's a son, the great name of Vegeta can carry on."

Gohan noticed Vegeta thinking about what his mother was saying, they hadn't noticed her or Whis yet thankfully, it was nice hearing peoples true thoughts on things.

"I do want a son, but Gohan is actively stopping herself getting pregnant currently, the doctor comes by every 3 months on the dot to make sure she has this contraception injection. So until we decide to have more children there won't be a baby Vegeta around anytime soon. She is only 23."

"And aging quicker than a pure blood, who's to say she won't be around as long as you. You two are bonded, even if she dies you won't find another, I can't deny she is strong, but it doesn't take a simpleton to know danger follows the strong and people keep attacking this planet. I like this planet I do, it's peaceful and pretty, but it's like a beacon shining out and every person who is defeated here makes the beacon brighter bringing the next challenger. Do not wait."

Gohan decided to make herself known. "Vegeta, Um I need to go for a few hours, Whis is here but I've asked him to stay until I get back."

"Were we training Whis?" Vegeta asked as if the conversation he just had didn't happen.

"Yes that was the plan. But as Lady Gohan needs to leave the planet for a bit I thought we'd stay, you can work on your training in the gravity room if you wish. I'm going to assess your children and how far along they are, if I'm not mistaken the eldest are trying to become Super Saiyan 4's?"

"Uh, yes. Gohan has been strictly training them, I believe they are close to breaking the barriers of it."

"Well I'm going to focus on them for the day while she is gone." Whis turned suddenly to Gohan and placed a hand on her stomach and gave a small smile before wandering off to find the boys.

"Weird," she mumbled to herself before turning to her mate. "Well that's settled. I'll be off." Gohan gave Vegeta a kiss on the cheek and I.T'd to Otherworld.

Today would normally be the day she would get her contraceptive injection but figured since it was the time between when she usually has a chance to get pregnant it would be okay to skip it a few days, it wouldn't be the first time.

"King Yemma? I believe you summoned me on behalf of the Supreme Kai?" Gohan greeted off to the side so as not to be mistaken for one of the souls he was processing. She knew that she had to go to Grand Kai's before going to Shin's place but figured if that's the case she should get permission to go there first.

"Ahh, Gohan. Yes, it was weird it was the grand Kai who sent the message to me from the Supreme Kai that you'd be coming through. I don't get access to that high up but I'll let you pass to the Grand Kai's world he will be able to tell you more."

"Oh okay." Gohan felt it weird she was going up the ranks like this to visit Shin. Normally she would just talk directly to him or he would come see her. Not wanting to break the link that has been made with her and Otherworld she followed the instructions and sought out her fathers Ki, knowing he lived mostly on the Grand Kai's world and I.T'd to him. Landing next to King Kai, her father was training with someone who looked like Piccolo but not quite Namekian almost frog like in appearance. "Hello King Kai, I believe we've never actually been introduced."

With a mighty yell King Kai fell over in shock at Gohan's sudden appearance. This drew the attention of the two sparing men. "G-Gohan? What are you doing here? I don't see a Halo." King Kai asked once he collected himself.

As Gohan was about to answer she was tackled by her father. "Gohan! What are you doing here? Thank goodness there's no halo though. Oh I've missed my princess."

"Daadd." Gohan whined, she could help reverting back to childish mannerism when her father greeted her like that. "I'm here cause I was summoned to the Supreme Kai's world again but was told to come here first to talk to Grand Kai. You can stop hugging now."

"Nope won't do it. I only get to see you every once in a while and have only 6 hours left of my visits before I most likely won't see you till you're an old lady, so I won't let go just yet."

"Fine, but I'm not supposed to be here so I shouldn't stay long."

"At least tell me how your life is going, is Vegeta treating you well? How's Goten?"

"Vegeta is amazing, he's surprisingly a great father to our 2 girls as well as Trunks and Goten. Boy has Goten shot up. He was a mini you when he was younger but at 13 he's already as tall as me he looks more like Mirai Gohan, oh but you didn't get to meet him. It's me if I was born a guy from Mirai Trunks android destroyed world. He was taller than you but just as handsome. I think Goten will be the same, he does have Grandpa Ox's genetics." Gohan babbled fondly while enjoying her father's embrace.

"Wow, I think I should bring your mother for a visit for a few hours if I have 3 grand children already. But it can't have been that many years since your graduation."

"It hasn't, I'm only 23. So 5 years."

"I thought so. Not that we have any semblance of time moving forward here."

A cough behind them finally drew Goku from Gohan. "Goku have you forgotten your manners?" King Kai scolded.

"Oh right, Gohan this is King Kai the former Kai of the north quadrant. This tall guy is Pikon, he's become a great sparing partner. Guys this is my daughter the queen of Earth and strongest living person in the universe."

"Nice to finally meet you Gohan." King Kai bowed to her.

"And you sir." Gohan bowed back.

Pikon nodded his head in greeting but didn't give much else.

"So what bring you to Upper Otherworld?" King Kai asked knowing she wasn't the type like her father to just pop in and out of anywhere for the sake of it.

"Apparently Grand Kai asked me to come here on behalf of the Supreme Kai's. I thought it a little weird Shin didn't ask me directly like normal, but I figured I'd follow the directions given."

"Well I knew you were smarter than your father but I'm glad to see you have respect too, I can take you to the Grand Kai."

"Thanks King Kai. Oh quickly, dad, did you drop into Earth about a year ago?"

"Oh you felt that huh?"

"No, Goten did."

"Heh, well I felt Frieza come to earth and even up here we felt all the energies and your power radiating feeling like it was destroying the world and all the planets around it. I jumped down without permission to check to see if you were okay, that's when I saw you bleeding out. I almost rushed in but then I saw Piccolo give you the sensu bean and realized you no longer needed me to help you. You never really did... I know lets fight! I want to test myself against you, I've been training non-stop since I saw you last."

Gohan smiled sadly. "Didn't mean I don't want your help. Goten came to me scared after that thinking you had come to take me with you to Otherworld. Thanks for checking in on me. I knew if I didn't control the God Ki mixed with the Great Ape I would of destroyed my planet, but I never thought it could be felt up here. I wish I could spar against you dad, maybe on my way home if Shin doesn't take up too much time. I really don't like spending much time away from my kids."

"Yeah I'll hold you to that, cause I didn't tell anyone I was going I just left that one hour I popped in for they docked 10 hours off my time, and 6 hours if shared with your mother isn't enough time to truly test myself against you."

"That's why you only have 6 hours left. I thought you had miss calculated. Well I better go it's not good to keep upper deity waiting. It was nice to meet you Pikon. Next time I come hopefully I'm dead and we can have a no limits spar Pikon and Dad."

"It would be an honour to fight the legendary Gohan, your achievements have spread throughout the galaxy. Even in death, since your father won't shut up about any information he get's in regards to you."

Gohan followed King Kai to a large mansion with an old Kai, looking like a rockabilly biker standing on the top step watching all the fighter down below. He noticed them coming and walked to meet them halfway.

"Ah Northie what brings you here with a new contender? You're not supposed to be doing Kai things anymore."

"Uh, no I'm not. This is Queen Gohan of Earth she was summoned by you?"

"Oh this is who the Supreme Kai asked to see?"

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Gohan bowed knowing this Kai was even higher to King Kai.

"Wow what a lovely young thing you are, If I'm not mistaken you're Goku's daughter the defeater of Majin Buu and a decent chunk of the North quadrants occupants in hell in the past decade."

"That is correct, though I only put a few of them there myself the rest I only assisted others in finishing them off." Gohan bashfully rubbed the back of her head giving the goofy Son smile her father gave often.

"Is it okay if I just I.T. it to Supreme Kai's world from here? Normally I would anyway but as technically the request came from you I came here first. I don't mean to seem rude I just have my family to get back to. Can't expect my husband to watch my baby girls and the teenage boys all day long."

"Oh yeah, go ahead. Thank you for coming by here first it was nice to meet the legend."

Gohan I.T'd to Supreme Kai world not knowing in the background, the Kai of the North had kept a distance but watched and listened to everything that had transpired when Gohan was on Grand Kai's world.

Landing near where she felt his Ki Gohan popped out of nowhere and greeted what had become her long-time friend. "Hi Shin. You asked me here?"

"Gohan? What are you doing here so suddenly you know you shouldn't just pop in when you feel like it."

"What do you mean, I got a message that you asked for me. It filtered down from Grand Kai to King Yemma and even Whis and I followed them all back to it was you who requested it."

"No, I didn't." Before he could say more a green looking Kai that was a mix between Shin and Kibito in looks and height though Gohan was sure they were a female if the feminine looks were anything to judge ran up to meet the new guest.

"Yes! It worked; you came!" She exclaimed.

"What is the meaning of this Wairu?"

"Sorry father, I remember you telling Whis about wanting to show Lady Gohan and Vegeta what you two have been up to for the past few centuries to make up for Lord Beerus' work and I wanted to try and summon a mortal through the lower Kai's. I figured I'd try with the only mortal to ever come here, your pupil. Since you rarely give me anything to do."

Gohan stood dumbfounded she wasn't aware there were more Supreme Kai's then Shin and Kibito in training. "You are barely out of training; you still have quite a way's to go. I respect you wanted to practice some of the task a Supreme Kai can do besides the main one, but I wasn't actually ready to show her yet."

"Oh, um if this was just a training thing, would it be okay if I stayed in Upper heaven for a few hours it'd be nice to fight my father unabated. Plus get back to my family they are on school holidays and the boys are almost able to transform without the moon."

"That is highly unconventional. Not to mention against the rules." Kibito added coming to join the conversation.

"Oh big brother you are always a stick in the mud when it comes to fun. I know, we can bring your father here and watch the fight. I've heard so much about you Gohan I'd love to watch you fight for real."

"There is a reason for that, a Supreme kai has rules they must follow and enforce. You can't go around doing as you please and summoning Mortals for no reason."

"Now, now children this is no time to fight. Gohan, thank you for coming. This is my youngest daughter Wairu, I also have two more son's called Fen and Zen, all three are still in training under Kibito to eventually officially fill out the slots for quadrant Supreme Kai's."

"Wow. Nice to meet you Wairu." Gohan bows.

"Like wise, dad has had us so busy when you came by the first time, when Majin Buu attacked and the next time as well when you stopped in for such a short time. I'm the youngest so dad's hasn't been giving me as many tasks to practice but this one I'm determined to do. To thank you of course."

"Thank me? Why's that?"

"You defeated Majin Buu, and you earned the respect of the God of Destruction. Placing your planet and both your species on a very short protected list."

"Wairu if you continue talking you'll give the surprise away. Gohan, what she is trying to ask is can we study you for a few days, as you were the first half breed Human-Saiyan and first mortal to access God Ki?" Shin asked jumping to the point

"Um.. My that sounds like a flattering offer…"

"Oh well come with me," Wairu pulls Gohan to an area, where she assumed the other 2 were the supreme Kai's Fen and Zen, were talking staring off into what she thought was space. It was hard to explain. It was like the closer she got to them the more of the galaxy she could see but looking behind her she could clearly still see the atmosphere of the Kai planet.

"Uh, so is this the something you wanted to show me?"

"Yes. Well this here is a project father has had us working on along side Whis for a few Earth centuries. But this is a new Galaxy we are creating." Wairu explained. Gohan stared in awe, it looked miniature to her but knew it was a trick from viewing it from the Kai's world. "Here is a planet that is almost identical to Earth, the other Kai's wanted to build a new home planet for the new Saiyans we are designing, similar to you in almost every way except the strength, though they will have the same potential normal Saiyans do. We're basing their looks off of your super Saiyan 4 transformation. We wanted to use your biology to base them off of, so you and all other Saiyans and humans would still be compatible. We know there are other half breeds around but none like the blending of a Saiyan and a Human."

"Wow, um I guess that's fine." Gohan seemed dumbfounded by the request.

"YAY! I knew she would be okay with it!" Wairu boasted to her brother Kibito who had his common scowl on.

"The only problem is I can't leave my children or planet for days."

"That's not a problem I'm sure your husband Vegeta would be okay with it." Wairu tried to convince her.

"Correction, I don't want to leave my family for that long Wairu, I'll stay for a few hours in my Super Saiyan 4 for you to examine then I need to get home." Gohan told them in her no-nonsense attitude she used when talking to the constituents.

Wairu pouted but Shin jumped in and agreed. The Kai's moved around her prodding and poking, plucking a hair here and there making her yelp in surprise. Eventually after what felt like a long time they seemed to gather enough information giving Gohan permission to transform back to normal.

"So, how long before we get to go visit this new planet?" Gohan asked while still looking in awe at the magnitude of the downsized galaxy in front of her.

"Well, with the information gathered today and the work we've already done it shouldn't be more then a few Earth decades before the new species will be living on the planet, though it would be a primitive society for a while, they will be instilled with cultural ideals similar to Saiyans and some Earth ones as well, it may take a few generations before it's a liveable society. At least that's how it normally works when we make a new species for a planet." Kibito informed Gohan.

"Wow, I didn't know it would take so little time, from what I know of evolution and the like."

"I'm putting a lot of focus onto this project so that it should be finished within your time. It's as a 'thank you' for repeatedly protecting the universe."

"But you already built us a new moon Shin. You didn't have to go this far."

"Well we were building this new galaxy long before you came into it and I never thought I'd help my children create a species based off of the Saiyans considering their history, but you gave me hope."

"Hey Shin, what's Whis role in all this? He's been here helping right?"

"Well strictly speaking Whis assists us by creating souls or directing old souls and reincarnating them into the species we create. As well as others being born. Sometimes it's on auto pilot in a way though he does like to get his hands dirty, so to say and with this new galaxy and the new species we have created he's put a lot of effort into the type of souls going into each one."

"I see, wow. It really is a big process." Gohan thought for a while. "Is that all am I okay to leave now? I really wanted to get a quick spar in with dad at Grand Kai's world before heading home."

"I want to come; I've been dreaming of seeing you fight in person. I'm sure the Grand Kai wouldn't mind. Please let her father, I know it's not supposed to happen considering she is still alive and he isn't, but just think how motivated those fighters would be knowing a living girl is so powerful. Plus you took away almost all of the hours you gifted him, what's a small spar with his daughter that might not happen again for a long time." Wairu begged pulling out the 'puppy dog eyes' that usually worked to getting her way.

After a long sigh shin relented giving the two permission to go. It would mark one of the few times a Supreme Kai has gone to the Grand Kai's world.

"Oh, yes thank you for coming to Wairu's request. She's still a few tens-of-thousand-years away from finishing her training unlike her brothers, but she is a quick learner. It was a pleasure as always. Wairu I need you back right after Gohan leaves upper heaven okay."

Gohan bowed to Shin and I.T'd to where she felt her father's Ki.

"Oh Gohan your back! And you brought a friend."

"Dad, King Kai this is Supreme Kai Wairu."

"Hi! Actually I'm still in training I just wanted to watch the legendary Gohan fight, and who better than against her own father!" She exclaimed beyond excited.

"Well this is a first I must say." Grand Kai came over hearing Wairu's voice followed by Zamasu who was in the process of building his own planet where King Kai's was but kept coming back to Grand Kai's world. "The arena is all set up still as we were going to have another otherworld tournament in a few weeks, but I guess an exhibition match between a living and a dead will do fine."

Gohan smirked at her father clicking the gem on her wrist and changing into her fighting outfit. "You ready to rock the planet father. I'm curious how far you've come in the past 5 years with unlimited training."

"Like wise." Goku uncharacteristically smirked back as they walked to the giant arena out back of Grand Kai's planet. The commotion of a new Kai and a mortal with no halo coming to the small planet caused quite the stir and had almost the entire planets occupants sitting in the seats surrounding it.

"So father, want to start light at base and go from there? We don't really have a time for me, I just have to get home for dinner."

"Sounds good." Not giving any more away he charged Gohan. They exchanged blows, blocking each other's attacks fairly easily hardly letting any through, though both increasing their power with each attack. Eventually Goku had to go Super Saiyan, while Gohan was still okay in her base, but to make things even she powered up too, barely grunting at the effort.

As they fought the crowd cheered. It felt like hours Gohan was starting to get a little puffed and decided to kick it up a notch by skipping Super Saiyan 2 and going straight for her favourite form Super Saiyan 4. Goku was now fighting just under Super Saiyan 3, when she transformed Goku followed as well. Being in otherworld super Saiyan 3 didn't take any energy from him and could hold the form much better when fighting. The fight was turning into the biggest that had ever been held, the next closest was when Goku and Pikon fought last. Though that paled in comparison to this one now. Gohan realised her father had unlimited stamina here in the world so to end the fight properly she would have to knock him out. To do that she knocked him to the ground before he was able to right himself and retaliate she accessed the God Ki, turning herself and the fur covering her body blue. She hadn't used the form before it was an easier way to access God Ki both her and Vegeta found it while under Whis' tutelage it wasn't as restrictive as the Super Saiyan God but gave a good boost.

Her father stared at her in awe the power emanating from her even though he couldn't really feel her Ki was immense. Gohan smirked and flew super speed towards him and in 4 short blows had her father unconscious and in a large crater in the middle of the ring. Powering down she floated towards him luckily he wasn't knocked out for long. She helped him up as Wairu, Grand Kai, King Kai and Pikon came charging over Zamasu had left straight after the fight but Gohan didn't notice.

"I've never seen a fight like that. You really live up to the legends! What was that form you used it felt just like Lord Beerus'" Wairu exclaimed.

"Uh I found it after training in Super Saiyan God form with Vegeta, it's easier to reach then the direct God Ki but I'm still getting used to it while in Super Saiyan 4."

"That is mighty impressive. Wouldn't you say Northie?"

"Indeed, for someone so young."

Gohan couldn't help but blush at the praise coming from these people that are still considered lower gods. "Thanks guys. It was great to see you again dad. I want to see you again soon but considering how little time you have left keep waiting a few more years and bring mum back for dinner one random night." She hugged her father fiercely before turning to the Kai's, "thanks for letting me spar with dad. I know it's unconventional for a living person to be here and honestly now I'm feeling the pull to leave. But thanks anyway. It was nice to see you again. Hopefully not any time soon and with a halo." Gohan bowed to all 3 Kai's and I.T'd to home following Vegeta and Goten's Ki.

When she landed her family were around the dinner table with Whis talking away. He appeared to be telling them the same story and information she got from Shin, though what little she managed to catch of the conversation hers was a lot more informative.

"Welcome home Lady Gohan, you're home alot sooner than I expected."

"Well they wanted to keep me for days there, but I didn't want to leave my family." Gohan answered, while rubbing the tops of both Goten and Trunks heads affectionately before sitting down across from her husband who quickly smiled at her and went straight back to eating.

"Whis has been telling us all about his secret project." Chiku told her mother excitedly.

"Technically I was answering a question from your brother but in a sense yes I was." Whis replied with amusement in his voice. "I do have to say you two have raised some mighty strong and determined successors, I'd feel comfortable leaving them with the task of protecting this planet with a few more years' experience. How was the Supreme Kais'?

"Well they told be about the 'secret project' and well in roughly 50 odd years there will be another species based off the Saiyans and Human hybrids. I wouldn't mind checking out how the culture progressed once it's created. They just needed some of my DNA and stats to base them off."

"Will they be as strong as us?" Vegeta added.

"No, they should have the same potential, but they won't be super strong right off the bat, though in their part of the universe they may be compared to others."

Whis left after dinner with the promise to be back in 2 days to take Vegeta training at Lord Beerus planet then. Once all the kids were asleep Gohan and Vegeta were alone in their room. Vegeta seemed to be all over her, not the Gohan minded. It just felt like she needed to be with him in ever sense of the word.

* * *

Come morning the were woken up by knocking on the door. She was glad Goten didn't just charge in otherwise he would get an eye full of naked Mother and Stepfather, luckily he only knocked on the door loudly waiting for her to make some noise to say she was awake and walked away to wait for Gohan to get up and start training.

Within a few weeks Gohan was feeling symptoms she had felt before but never thought she would feel it now as her period wasn't due for a few more months. Going over to Bulma's to get one of the Pregnancy tests just to be sure, to both her and Bulma's surprise it came back as positive. Vegeta was off world with Whis she didn't know how or why she got pregnant then, when she had been vigilant with getting the 3 months injections to stop pregnancy. Even if she postponed the one due a few weeks ago to what was supposed to be tomorrow she never had a chance to get pregnant months out of her fertile periods. Turning to Bulma with a scared confused face. "How?" She whispered feeling tears jump to her eyes uncontrollably, they had been so careful

"It'll be okay, I'll get the doctor over and we can check it out." Bulma consoled her pulling the young women into a tight hug.

* * *

**TBC...**


	37. Princess Gohan Ch37

_Within a few weeks Gohan was feeling symptoms she had felt before but never thought she would feel it now as her period wasn't due for a few more months. Going over to Bulma's to get one of the Pregnancy tests just to be sure, to both her and Bulma's surprise it came back as positive. Vegeta was off world with Whis she didn't know how or why she got pregnant then when she had been vigilant with getting the 3 months injections to stop pregnancy. Turning to Bulma with a scared confused face. "How?"_

_"It'll be okay, I'll get the doctor over and we can check it out." Bulma consoled her pulling the young women into a tight hug._

* * *

Gohan sat in the living room staring into nothing, trying to rack her brain how she was able to fall pregnant at such a random time. It had never happened before, she always got her period in April and September, meaning biologically she was mostly fertile around those times as well. The doctor did tell her it wasn't out of the realm of possibility and had been known to happen when a women wouldn't normally be fertile but the Saiyan side of her biology made her know it couldn't be a random occurrence as the doctor was basing it off, the fact she could be still going through a monthly cycle like a normal human just only bleeding twice a year.

Luckily for her the girls were at their grandfathers along with Celry. She knew once she told people she was pregnant her mother-in-law would decide to stay longer than planned. The Saiyan's that came with her for training were meant to be here for 6 months at least before Tien would tell them if they were advanced enough to be considered strong warriors or need longer, whereas Celry was originally only planning on staying a month or so at most. Claiming she wasn't a part of most of her grandchildren's lives and besides being there when Chiku was born she wanted to be more in all of their lives, but didn't want to spend too long away from Sadala and the new planet and originally planned to come back and forth regularly, she figured Celry would stay the whole pregnancy again once it became public knowledge. Gohan didn't mind too much she was just thankful that Celry had dropped the whole baby training pods that they used to use after seeing a family working together can easily manage babies, reigning and general life.

She sat there alone in the house thinking over the 'how', still. She knew she could call Whis and have Vegeta come back early but didn't want to disturb his training, it had been a while since he got to have such intense training alone and she knew he longed for it. Besides being a surprise, the baby and herself weren't in danger. She was only a few weeks along, she could wait until he got back as long as he isn't gone for months on end. The only thing that was different than the routine she had started for herself was when she postponed the injection until today or was meant to be today and Whis uncharacteristically touched her stomach. But he is a creator of souls he can't just touch a woman and make her fertile. Could he?

It was the only thing she could think of. If it was the case she thought a slap to the face would be a good thing for him. But that would make it seem like she wasn't happy about being pregnant again. She was. Once the initial shock had worn off she realised she was happy at the idea of being a mother for the fourth time, even if it is only the third time she will give birth. Looking at the clock she noticed the boys would be back from their training under Piccolo soon. He volunteered to take over their training for the day after Whis had spent time training them to see if he could find any more flaws in their techniques, his system was very efficient in finding weaknesses, even if the opponents were a lot stronger then him.

When a Knock at the door took Gohan out of her musings she answered to see Maron standing there, she always looked put together just like her mother, over the years she started looking more like 18 than Krillin, not that Krillin was unattractive in any sense but her mothers features were much more feminine and suited the girl better.

"Maron, what a surprise are you here alone?" Gohan asked looking behind the young girl, she had just turned 9 not too long ago and being between the ages of Chiku and Bulla, and Trunks and Goten, Gohan never knew which one she was coming by to hopefully see.

"Hi Aunty Gohan." Gohan was glad thanks to the closeness of their families Maron never grew up calling her 'your Highness' or anything like that and stuck to Aunty Gohan like Bulla. "Um, I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

"So not here to see one of the kids?"

"No, um so dad is training all those new humans that keep coming to the island and when I asked him if he would show me a few things so I could keep up with Bulla and Chiku he was really slack in teaching me, however mum was just as bad. Um, would I be able to get some training off you? I know I'll never be as strong as Chiku and trying to catch up to Goten and Trunks would be impossible thanks to the Saiyan genetics but even Bulla who is fully human like me, is stronger and a better fighter and she's 4 years younger. Even those people that come by for training from dad without Ki control are stronger than me and my dad and mum are the strongest full humans on the planet, I never wanted to be a fighter as such, but I don't want to be helpless either." She was ranting at this stage and Gohan was having trouble picking up most words spoken way too fast. "So.. Uh.. Please?"

"So, long story short you want to not be the weakest in the group of kids?"

"More or less. Goten was great in teaching me to fly, it was the first time I flew all the way here from the island alone, but I was hoping to do more."

"Come inside and we'll assess where you are and go from there. Do your parents know you flew here alone?" When Maron shook her head 'no' Gohan turned to the phone first to inform them she was at Gohan's place before 18 stormed the planet looking for her little girl.

After an hour of assessing Gohan learnt that while Maron could fly adequately she wasn't able to form Ki balls nor sense Ki, her technique was very basic but when Gohan gave her some Kata's to practice and perfect before she would go further with her she was determined and spent the next 3 hours until the boys got home practicing over and over as Gohan upped the gravity little by little and was sitting at 5x. Gohan was actually impressed the young girl kept her technique going even though she could tell it was having a strain on her, thinking it was her parents strong genetics like Bulla who had Yamcha's strengths. When the exhausted boys came tumbling with their Gi's torn and showing a fair bit of muscle and skin for 13 and 14-year-old boys, greeting the 2 women not seeming too surprised Maron was there, before wandering off to rest and shower.

When Goten came back to give his mum a kiss on the cheek and turning to Maron, "looking good there Mar." Before leaving once more. Gohan noticed a faint blush on Maron's cheeks.

Gohan remembered the time when she started noticing men as more than just people with different body parts, she was around Maron's age. "So, which of my boys has you blushing?" Gohan tried to gently tease the young girl. She knew when she was older she would be as beautiful as her mother and if this determination was anything to go by as strong as her too, she feared for the future of men with the beauty of Maron, Bulla, Chiku and Gine when they were older if they ever used the beauty gifted to them from their mother's as weapons.

"Wah, uh.. No-no one." She shyly stammered before going back to her routine.

Gohan took the time to study her before sitting on the ground near her. "It's okay, I get it. When I was your age I was the only child around the group of fighters we call our family, honestly your father was the closest friend I had besides Piccolo, the only girl too for so long besides Bulma and my mother, but they weren't fighters. Well my mother gave up fighting after I came along. When I trained with the men there, I used to blush just like you are now any time I saw a bit too much flesh. Considering how intense the men trained back then with the world at risk. It was also around then I fell for Vegeta even if he was a lot older than me. The point is there's nothing to be shy about. But as long as you're fighting for you and not because you think it'll get their attention is the best way to improve yourself. Though if it does get their attention on top of doing it for yourself and your benefit, all the better." Smirking at her story. Maron had come to sit beside Gohan halfway through her story looking exhausted herself.

"That was before mum came into the picture right? When you saved her life from the monster Cell?"

"Well, yeah technically. I wasn't aware 18 or Krillin talked about that time."

"They don't but I remember hearing about it one night when they thought I was asleep."

"Fair enough. Anyway I think that's a good start for today. I've got to get dinner ready. I'll have Goten escort you home after dinner. Don't want a young girl flying alone late at night."

* * *

**Year 780, Late July**

Maron had kept up her training and Gohan continued to train her beside Chiku and the boys. She was a determined and fast learner she knew she would never catch up to Chiku, but she was determined to keep the mantle of strongest human in the family. Gohan was seriously impressed with the young girls progress. She also started noticing a pattern between the boys and Maron. Whenever Trunks would take a break he would watch her, yet when she took a break her eyes seemed to follow Goten. She hoped they were too young to have the courage to go further then fleeting glances at each other, as whenever Erasa was around Goten's eyes followed her, so Gohan could only imagine the awkwardness to come with their friendship if these looks were anything to go by.

It was almost 2 months since Vegeta left to train with Whis and Beerus before he came back with both in tow. Gohan was starting to show already but it was only noticeable when she had on a tight shirt or naked. Gohan hadn't told anyone except Bulma yet as she wanted to tell Vegeta before the rest of them.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Gohan. I must say you're glowing with that little bundle in your belly." Lord Beerus stated when they landed right behind her.

Gohan jumped slightly before turning and greeting her guests. Noticing the shocked look on Vegeta's face. "Uh, thank you Lord Beerus, but um I hadn't actually told anyone yet."

"Opps, did I ruin the surprise. I'm terribly sorry." He said not sounding the least bit sorry. Glancing back to Vegeta and watching the scowl on his face. She suspected something must of happened between Beerus and Vegeta while training but figured she didn't care enough to ask. Whis on the other hand just looked smug. Which was a look she wasn't aware he could muster, it made her think it was definitely his influence that spurred this pregnancy along.

When the kids came running up to her after hearing Beerus' words she was bombarded by hugs and congratulations from her children. All she could do was smile at each one of them and watch her mate walk away into the house. Whis and Beerus didn't stay for very long after Gohan gave them a fresh cooked serving of her famous bake as well as a new concoction she made, to take home and finally got time to talk to her husband.

Finding him in the gravity chamber though it wasn't turned on, he was just standing there. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you first."

"You should of called me back the moment you found out. I didn't even think it was possible for you to fall pregnant around this time of year. The fact you didn't bother telling me makes me wonder if it's even mine."

His words were harsh and Gohan felt offended at the accusation. "How can you even think that? I haven't even looked at another man in anyway romantic or lustful since I was 14. It's been you for the last decade! Even before we mated so don't even think that the child isn't yours! I was waiting until you came back because I knew how important your training is to you. Both the baby and I were fine so I though it okay to wait. It's not my fault Lord Beerus ruined what would have been a great surprise the second he saw me!"

Vegeta had turned to face her, around the time Gohan declared she had only eyes for him long before anything even close to friendship or romance had come into the picture. Not saying anything else he kissed Gohan hard and passionately. "This child will be a boy. I can feel it."

"Heh, considering I suspect it was Whis' intervention after we heard the talk between your mother and you, I wouldn't be surprised if it was."

* * *

**Year 780, November 13**

This pregnancy had been much the same as the others by November she was ready to pop. Whis wasn't around this time to make labour non-existent but she didn't end up having too bad of a time, as she had really slacked on her training focusing more on the children's training this time around.

The tiny bundle in her arms sleeping soundly looked so much like Vegeta she didn't mind when he declared Vegeta Jr. was to be his name. This time around only Celry, her Grandfather and Vegeta were in the room, taking turns having a nurse. The kids were outside waiting for the chance to meet their new baby brother along with Bulma, Yamcha and Bulla. She was in a special room in the medical wing of Capsule Corp. Bulma had set up to be prepared in case something went wrong, making it technically a home birth still. Luckily the midwife gave Gohan the okay to go home after only 24 hours.

The first month was hectic in the Son household but Vegeta and Gohan along with Celry and Grandpa who decided to stay for a bit to be close with his family made it work. Luckily the house was big enough that unless they all ate dinner together they weren't living on top on one and other. Though Trunks and Goten spent a lot of time at Capsule Corp feigning it was too crowded for them.

One morning a few weeks after the birth, when at breakfast Gohan noticed her Grandfather wasn't at the table with them. She suspected her Grandfather and Celry shared a room some nights, but it was strange when Celry mentioned she hadn't seen him that morning yet. Gohan went to check on him and found him breathing heavy and unconscious. It must have been a sudden thing, happening over night, like a heart attack that was still attacking him. Gohan I.T'd him to the hospital immediately.

Apparently it was the same radical virus that attacked her father all those years ago. Gohan quickly called Bulma, her company had taken a sample of dads medicine and had spent the last few years mass producing it in case it hit again. Last time 600 people died before they managed to make enough to supply the masses.

"Bulma, please tell me the vaccine for that Virus dad had is still good and can be used?"

"Of course, I've been supplying the hospitals with it for a few years now, but Viruses always change so it takes someone with the mutated virus and then we almost have to start from scratch."

"Grandpa, has it. We're at the hospital now, they haven't told me if they've administered the medication yet."

"Keep me posted I'll pull the research team and all their details on the virus in case we need it." Gohan walked back into the room her Grandfather was in, his Ki was weak and erratic, but she could still focus on it. She looked at her phone it was Goten calling, she had forgotten they were in the middle of breakfast, she told him what had happened but told them not to come yet, he needed to help Vegeta look after the young'uns.

Watching him now he looked a shadow of the gentle giant she knew growing up. She had never seen her grandfather look weak, the special bed they brought in to fit him on, it even looked too big. Gohan had never seen him like that before.

Being royalty and everyone knowing who Gohan and Ox were, they were treated with the best care. Though only the head nurse was looking after him and keeping Gohan informed. "Your Majesty." The old crone greeted walking into the room to check Ox's vitals

Gohan barely responded to the kindness blocking the woman off and asking, "how is he? Is the Medication for the Virus working?"

"Oh, uh," Even though Gohan was young her status and power radiated from her especially when she wanted it to, like in situations like these, intimidating the older lady. "We have given it to him as per protocol considering how quick it attacks people, but the lab is still running tests to be sure the vaccine works. But we haven't seen a change yet."

Gohan could only nod and walked over to him, taking his hand as the rest of him writhed in pain. "Grandpa?" No response, not that she was expecting one. "Grandpa, common you got to fight this. You are the strongest human I've ever met, you have to fight this, there's medicine now. Please, don't leave me."

In the 3 hours Gohan was there at her grandfather's side doctors had come and gone, bloods were taken and Mrs Pincell had come by and was fussing around her Grandfather 'making him more comfortable' while getting continuing updates on what was happening around the world, even Celry was trying to stay by his side, even after Gohan mentioned the virus can kill Saiyans as well. Apparently 10 more cases had been reported since last night, mostly older people and a baby. Bulma had called having gotten samples from the other patients as well and the virus had mutated enough that the current vaccine couldn't fight it anymore to make a difference. She was working on the new strand but didn't know how quickly she would have the updated vaccine done.

Gohan stayed by her grandfather's side the whole time. Not even getting up to eat. Her body trained to withstand hours on hours of not doing normal bodily things like going to the toilet or eating when in a state of fighting, though she wasn't physically doing anything but holding his hand trying to give him her support, she used those fighting techniques to not move from his side. Eventually by afternoon her children came along with Vegeta. The girls wanted to crawl on the bed beside him but Gohan wouldn't allow it. She didn't want them getting too close as it was technically contagious, which made her glad Vegeta Jr. was being looked after by Panchy back at Capsule Corp. according to Vegeta when he brought the kids by. The kids didn't stay long but Gohan felt happier when they were there.

Bulma called saying they had the new vaccine and was in the process of administering it to the hospitals with the patients, unfortunately it wouldn't be quick enough. Grandpa opened his eyes feeling his hand being held and looked to his granddaughter, they both knew it would be the last time, she thought she saw a ghost of a smile on his face before he took his last breath and relaxed, dying before they were able to administer the new vaccine. Gohan watched him the entire time, tears streaming down her face.

The vaccine made it to almost all the other recorded patients, over the day there were 20 more cases brought into hospitals over the planet according to Mrs Pincell who was in and out of the room, constantly updating Gohan on the global happenings. By sunrise the next day Bulma's medical team had administered the vaccine to all of them and besides her Grandfather, only one other elderly man and the baby succumbed before the vaccine could take effect.

The funeral was organised by Mrs Pincell, who was still pretty distraught like Gohan was, she had worked for him for 10 years before she became Gohan's exclusive assistant. It was going to be held at the cemetery in Ox-Kingdom. Open to the public if they so wished, all the officials came to give their respects, he was a king after all. The Z-fighters all sat around Gohan and her family. She felt like a shell, having lost another of her family, never to be brought back by the dragon balls. The entire Ox-Kingdom came to the cemetery that day luckily there were giant speakers spread out so everyone could hear the funeral going on.

Whis happened to Visit the day after the funeral. Not realising that the family was in mourning.

"Lady Gohan, I'm sorry for your loss. If I had known I would of postponed visiting for a few days to collect Vegeta once more."

"It's okay Whis thanks for coming anyway." Gohan greeted but it didn't take a genius to hear the pain in her voice.

It was late afternoon, Gohan suspected Whis chose this time of day to come as the boys would be coming home from school soon and dinner wouldn't be too far off. Whis went off to see Vegeta in the gravity chamber, Gohan felt the boys landing by Capsule Corp. and with a look over to her Mother-in-law who was working with Piccolo in looking after the girls Gohan decided to walk with Vegeta Jr. over to see Bulma.

As she was almost there she felt 2 power levels pop out of nowhere. She knew those power levels even if they were weak. They shouldn't be back. It had Gohan fear the worse. She knew Vegeta felt them too and was on his way as well. As she landed she rushed over to the Yellow time machine she hadn't seen in years. The boys were looking into the top of the machine in confusion probably having felt the power levels of the occupants as well.

"Trunks what are you doing standing there hurry up and open the machine. It's the blue button on the side." Bulma commanded as she ran out after watching the machine land and noticed the occupants inside not trying to exit the machine.

"This can't be right.. W-Who are these people. They look unconscious." Trunks mused. Goten floating near Trunks, gasped at the sight.

"Hurry up and get them out boys." Gohan watched as a bleeding Trunks that looked 25 and a one-armed unconscious older version of Goten were carried out and placed on the lounge chairs Bulma had by the pool. Once the boys had them out they stepped back talking quietly to themselves seemingly freaked out about the new guests they had.

"Why have they come here?" Vegeta asked looking at the future version of his son still bleeding from deep wounds.

"I don't know, they were both unconscious. Do we have any Sensu beans laying around? I think Trunks needs one badly." Bulma cried as she tried to tend to his wounds.

Gohan noticed the boys freak out when Bulma called the purple haired one Trunks as well but she didn't have time to calm them down. "Sorry we ran out. I can go to Korin's tower and see if he has some." Gohan didn't wait for anyone to affirm the action and I.T'd there instantly. Luckily he had 2 left. He had some more almost ready but Gohan couldn't wait for them and went straight back. When she landed she saw Mirai Gohan was awake and sitting up.

The second she made her presence known he shot forward with a murderous glint in his eyes. Gohan blocked him easily enough stopping his fist from getting near her but the words coming out of his mouth did have her surprised. "You Monster! How could you?! You took them away from me! I'll never forgive you!" Trying to continue pushing the hand Gohan caught into her face.

"Gohan..?" She whispered hoping a calm, quiet voice would make him see her and not the monster he was clearly imagining. It didn't work so she went with his nickname she made for him last time, "Nii-san?" It seemed to work as the tears falling down his face, his eyes cleared up as he came back to himself.

"G-G..." Before he collapsed once more. Everyone stood there shocked. Not saying a word as Gohan bent down and picked up her future counterpart and put him back on the lounge chair before turning to Bulma and giving her the Sensu Beans. She hoped when they eventually woke up, they would get some answers and not be attacked again.

* * *

**TBC...**


	38. Chapter 38

_When she landed she saw Mirai Gohan was awake and sitting up trying to get his bearings._

_The second she made her presence known he shot forward with a murderous glint in his eyes. Gohan blocked him easily enough stopping his fist from getting near her but the words coming out of his mouth did have her surprised. "You Monster! How could you?! You took them away from me! I'll never forgive you!" Trying to continue pushing the hand Gohan caught into her face._

_"Gohan..?" She whispered hoping a calm, quiet voice would make him see her and not the monster he was clearly imagining. It didn't work so she went with his nickname she made for him last time, "Nii-san?" It seemed to work as the tears falling down his face, his eyes cleared up as he came back to himself._

_"G-G.." Before he collapsed once more. Everyone stood there shocked. Not saying a word as Gohan bent down and picked up her future counterpart and put him back on the lounge chair before turning to Bulma and giving her the Sense Beans. She hoped when they eventually woke up, they would get some answers and not be attacked again._

* * *

Trunk's wounds were dealt with thanks to the sensu bean and both men were still lying there unconscious. After his outburst Mirai Gohan was back to being unconscious. Thanks to the Sensu Beans, Trunks started coming around. Gohan stood back with the boys out of the way, she wanted answers and for some reason her face triggered M. Gohan, so she wouldn't let it trigger him as well.

"M..Mom..?" He croaked as his eyes opened to see Bulma standing over him.

"Hey kiddo, how are you?" Bulma whispered.

"H..How? She killed you I saw it.." It was like he wasn't fully awake yet and looking at a memory of still within a dream.

"It's okay hunny, you're safe now. You can rest." Trunks closed his eyes once more and fell into a gentle sleep.

"Okay, can anyone tell me what is going on?! Why is there an older me look-a-like there? With the same name and all and an older Goten look-a-like With Gohan's name and none of you seemed surprised about it?!"

Vegeta chose then to answer the questions, "you probably don't remember as you were both very young, but these are the future counterparts of an alternate timeline of you son and Gohan. From a world that the androids that's an evil #18 and #17 won in. In that world Gohan was born a boy and we all died, besides him and you Trunks as a couple month old baby. Before you were born, your future counterpart came back in time with the cure for the heart virus and warned us." The boys still looked scared.

"Technically you already met them, you probably just don't remember when you two were around 3-years-old, they came back again and fought Bojack." Gohan added.

"But mum how, can that be a future version of you? He's a guy." Goten asked confused.

"Well you studied theoretical physics right? I'm sure I had you both cover it recently. Well we're not sure how but when Cell used the time machine Bulma made to send Trunks back, well in a version where Trunks beat the androids, Cell snuck up on him and killed him using the time machine to come back only he went all the way back to when my parents got married and stayed dormant until he showed himself. Somehow that caused a major change in the timeline and I was born a girl instead. We never got the chance to explore how just showing up like he did changed the timeline or if the other times it was used has also changed things, but it clearly has." Gohan mused.

Whis made himself known then having stood further back and watched the scene, "so I guess that machine is the reason I am watching over so many linked universes compared to the other angels. It has been quite troubling dealing with multiple Lord Beerus'. So Lady Bulma you are the reason there were so many rips in the timeline. Time travel is supposed to be forbidden. I should summon Lord Beerus here as he will be waking up soon to punish this timeline."

"W-Well it's not me exactly but a future version of me, so you can't punish me for something I never did, even if it was another Bulma that did it. And anyway apparently the Version of Bulma that created the time machine is already dead."

"Too late I've already summoned him." Whis laughed.

"Whis is just kidding Bulma, he wants answers as much as we do. Beerus has already pledged this planet is safe, though individuals on it, that I'm not sure about." Gohan joined in on Whis' seeming teasing. Turning to him seriously now, "Whis what did you mean linked universes is there more than the 3 the we suspect?" Gohan asked her scientist side coming out full force.

"Well yes, besides this one and the original timeline that these boys come from there are 4 more active timelines all created from using the time machine. There were more if I'm not mistaken, but Lady Chorona started erasing them as they showed up each time the time machine there malfunctioned. Luckily I jumped in and offered to watch over all 6 of the remaining ones. I dare say even this time being used she would of erased the fractured timeline created from it by now."

"Oh wow. That's crazy. I wonder what in the time machine made it malfunction like that. So every time it was used there was a new timeline created?" Gohan was getting excited even Bulma was paying rapid attention.

"I'm not the best person to ask about it. As far as I know a timeline was created every time the machine was used, it created a new timeline though there were a few times the machine malfunctioned and caused major changes to a timeline. For instance you being born a girl. I believe there was one where your father was born female as well. That one fascinated me immensely."

"Wait, can you go from timeline to timeline and different dates within those timelines?"

"Oh my no. Only Lady Chorona has the power to look at different dates in different timelines and universes and visit them. I am stationary in any one time though can jump from timeline to timeline and universe to universe but only from this point in time."

"Wow, that's amazing."

"Hey what's everyone doing out here by the pool just standing around? I thought there was going to be a BBQ?" Krillin added walking up to the group with Maron tailing behind.

Everyone was so absorbed by what Whis was explaining they didn't notice Krillin and Maron come up to them. Until Krillin noticed why they were standing around. "Oh wow the Mirai's are back! That's awesome."

Finally both boys were starting to sit up. They seemed a lot more alert now. The fact that they didn't start fighting Gohan again was a big plus.

"Tell us what happened boy." Vegeta jumped straight in when M. Trunks finally sat up and looked around.

"Dad? Where am I?"

"You're in the past, M. Gohan brought you back all beat up."

"H-He did? But Last thing I remembered was taking a blast to the back trying to protect them."

"Ugghhg, Trunks? You there kid?" M. Gohan groaned as he sat up.

"Gohan! Thank Kami you're alright. Did anyone else make it with us?"

At Trunks question it seemed all life drained from M. Gohan's face. "I had to make a split-second decision. You and I are the ones able to carry out the plan we built. No matter what happened." You could tell it took a lot for him to say it, like he was trying to convince himself of that not just M. Trunks. "I passed out once I got the machine going."

"You are both safe in the past now. Take your time but tell us what happened, why'd you come back?" Bulma prompted gently.

"Was it Majin Buu?" Vegeta prompted abruptly.

"No. We beat Babidi and his henchmen easily enough. Apparently they came originally when the androids were attacking to check on the planet but didn't stay when they, the androids attacked him and couldn't get any energy from them. He came back about 5 years ago trying to suck what life remained on the planet, but we defeated him before he could get either of our energy and the remaining humans on the planet. The peace was short lived however, we had finally gotten world communication back and got all the people left in the world to the main city and were building it back up before this thing attacked. T-This monster is different." M. Gohan stopped abruptly and couldn't find his voice to continue.

Knowing the why, M. Trunks continued the story. "This monster is unlike anyone we've encountered. Systematically slaughtering every living being, boasting every chance they got that they were sent to eradicate all mortals. That they had already done it in their timeline and would work their way from universe to universe. We were sceptical on coming back here as we thought this was the timeline they came from, Mum thought if we went far enough back in time it would be okay that dad would still be around and could help."

"How far in the past have you travelled out of curiosity you both barely look any older then when you were here nearly a decade ago." Bulma added.

"17 years. She came out of nowhere, took us by surprise. She… She knew how to trick us."

"She?" Gohan asked coming forward and joining them.

"Yes. It was only myself, Gohan and mum that truely knew the face of the monster, the betrayal, the rest of the world only saw a new killer. Cold blooded and calculated. For over a year she has been slaughtering all that remained of humanity. Claimed to of exterminated all humans, Saiyan's and mortals she deems unworthy and a large chunk of the universe she came from before turning her sighs to the next universe, ours. No matter how strong we got how much we teamed up to fight her she was always beating us back, playing with us." M. Trunks eyes darkened as he spoke, looking at Gohan with such malice she involuntarily took a step back luckily it was into Vegeta, instinctually his arm encircled her waist. This caused M. Trunks eyes to narrow even more. "The murderer. The monster. She has your face. Your voice. She may not dress like you, always in black clothing. We called her Black."

"How is that even possible?" She whispered. No wonder M. Gohan tried to attack her he thought she was the monster 'Black'. That monster that looks like her must of killed people important to him. "There has to be a mistake, or an impostor. No matter how much time goes by I would never hurt innocent people like that."

"What do you want us to say? The face I looked to as a little sister who brought me back from the dead who shares the same DNA and energy signature as me, went around killing everyone we loved while smiling and laughed about it. You wanted me to find a woman and make a family. Then you went and KILLED THEM!" M. Gohan screamed with tears running down his face.

"That wasn't me! No matter what that monster looks like it isn't me! Please believe that Nii-san." Both boys had come up to flank their parents when M. Gohan had started getting angry, Gohan felt Vegeta's arm tighten on her waist. She honestly felt like crying, she was glad she passed Vegeta Jr. to Maron who wanted to hold him earlier.

"Argh, Whis why did you wake me then summon me here. You should know better than tha.. Oh.." Lord Beerus popped up out of nowhere and stopped when he saw the scene in front of him. "Hmm well this is interesting. Two Gohan's with the same energy signature and two of the purple haired Saiyans. Hmm that sounds like time travel. Isn't that forbidden Whis?"

"Oh Lord Beerus good of you to join us. Yes I've already explained to them. I'm holding off on the punishments until we get more information."

"Then what was the point in summoning me if not to destroy and punish? Can I at least destroy the machine that allowed the time travel?"

"Oh I just wanted you up and working is all."

"Please Lord is it?" Trunks ventures.

"Yes, Lord Beerus the destroyer." Whis supplies.

"Technically he is a deity." Gohan added.

"Uh, destroyer, God sir. We need that to get home to save our timeline."

"Like I care, it is forbidden for ones to travel through time. Not even the gods are allowed to just manipulate things such as time. And to think it was accomplished through science and machines."

"It's pretty amazing isn't it. A capsule Corp. original. My greatest masterpiece. Though I have no idea how it works yet." Bulma jumped in feeling pride in the work of her future counterpart.

"I should still destroy it and you 3 for creating and using the object."

Bulma blanched while M. Trunks quickly fell to his knees to beg for his mothers life. "Please God sir, if you have to punish someone punish me. Please leave my mother out of this. She didn't know the plan or that we were so desperate to use it. We can't succeed on our own again this threat and if we fail here the way she speaks it won't only be humanity who will be eradicated but most of the universe."

"Hmm well, I guess I could be lenient this one time. After all you didn't know it was forbidden and we never thought mortals would be able to create a machine that could manipulate time and space. I know if you feed us something we have never eaten before and if we like it I'll allow you to use the machine to help your timeline before destroying the machine."

Everyone sweat dropped racking their brains, until Trunks ran into the house and came out with two steaming containers of instant noodles handing it to the God's, "just wait another minute and they will be ready. They come in many different flavours; mum has been living on them when she's too lazy to set the chefmatic."

M. Trunks and M. Gohan watched on with a shocked face while the rest seemed to smirk knowing this sort of 'threats' were a regular occurrence, all watching as the Deities faces lit up in delight.

"Well now that's sorted, I've got to learn more about my greatest creation." Bulma boasted as she climbed up and started tinkering.

While all that was going on Maron, Trunks and Goten were off to the side looking after Vegeta Jr. Maron leaned over to the boys, "so this is the what you two will look like in the future huh? Gotta say… Wow, nice." She giggles with a faint blush on her cheeks as her eyes roam both the future warriors.

"Technically that's just what Trunks will look like. The taller one who looks like me is what my mum would look like as a guy. Guess we could say there's a chance I could look like that when we're older. Except I hope with two arms." Goten mused. "Anyway Maron where's your mum?"

"She's busy today apparently, but there was supposed to be a B.B.Q. or something so that's why dad and I are here."

"Don't think it'll happen now. This is so freaky." Trunks said.

Vegeta walked up to both Mirai's, "you say this person who looks like my wife is so strong even the two of you together can't even beat her. I want you to show me your full power so we can assess where this monster may be and what we have to work with."

Out in the yard Vegeta faced off with the two grown men. Both powered up to Super Saiyan 2, Vegeta followed suit and also powered up. When the Mirai's attacked full force Vegeta had trouble blocking both of them. Eventually they pushed him to reveal his Super Saiyan 4, with that he was able to take both down easily enough.

Gohan walked over to the crater formed by the boys and helped each of them up with a hand each. "That was a good fight. Is that the full power you possess? When did you find Super Saiyan 2?"

"Uh not long after we visited when Bojack attacked. Gohan didn't want to be behind his younger female counterpart so we worked on building up to it at what remained of the lookout, thanks to Mr Popo. I never dreamed there would be a form like that we could reach." M. Trunks answered.

"We call it Super Saiyan 4."

"What about super Saiyan 3?" M. Trunks wondered.

"Well it's a tough form, hard to reach and though it's strong and fast, it drains your energy very quickly. Unfortunately, Super Saiyan 4 is only reachable with a tail. Though also not strictly linked to the Super Saiyan transformations as we know them, it is completely different form. Though you should be building up your base form more then training as Super Saiyan."

"And here we were thinking Super Saiyan was the pinnacle of all power-ups." M. Gohan lamented.

"There is a lot more out there than just Super Saiyan son, guess after your time here you never got the time to really relax and find it." Vegeta added coming to stand by his wife. The Mirai's tried not to star at the couple it just seemed so weird that Gohan and Vegeta got together and built a family to them.

"Oh my Kami, I've found it!" Bulma exclaimed getting the occupants attention.

"Found what mum?" M. Trunks adds running over to her and the machine while the rest follow.

"How to get you both back. The fuel tanks may be empty but thanks to the brilliance of future me, she left all her notes and programming disk for us."

Gohan came up and took the book having a look through the pages. "Wow this is way more advanced than anything we've been working with. These equations.. Wow. Huh no way, is that the main basis of it. It's so simple when you think of it." Gohan mused to herself as she read through the pages.

"I know. I would of never thought to use those that way, must have been some desperate epiphany I haven't had yet."

The rest were trying to read the pages behind Gohan's shoulder but looked at them like that were crazy being able to understand the advanced equations and theories on the pages.

Suddenly a flash of lightning lit up the sky and a black hole in the sky opened up. Out came a black being. The group beneath it just stared in wonder at the person before them. Indeed it was a spitting image to the Gohan they know standing near them, as the woman above surveyed the area.

"My, what an interesting development. You boys should know better to run away, and not just to another universe but to the past. Oh, to see my dear family once more." The Gohan look-a-like stated in a sickly-sweet voice.

"Whis do you feel that?"

"Yes Lord Beerus, it definitely feels like Lady Gohan. If mixed with god Ki and that Ki was warped with an evil aura."

"Guess we will finally see what's forced these mortals to do the taboo?"

* * *

**TBC...**

**These chapter have been a bit short but just seemed the right places to pause what has been written so as not to cut it at a big climax. I bet some of you can guess where these last few chapters are going. **

**:)**


End file.
